Tangled Webs
by Rain2009
Summary: Oh what tangled webs we weave when what starts out as a way out of class: He looked towards the memory, the largest picture thus far. She was sitting on the couch of her home, as she now watched his flame in awe. A smile plastered on her lips... The only girl that never feared his gift from the beginning. There has never been a tale of more woe and regret. (Spans Pre X1 to Post X4)
1. Chapter 1: Mutant Problems

**Authors Note:** This is a little story that has been rolling around in my head for a while. I have several chapters already written, but I want to see how well people like this story before I go off posting the whole thing. Its funny I haven't had the urge to write this much since before I graduated High School back in 2009. The inspiration for this came from several different video's on Youtube as well as a few oneshots I have read recently. If you want to see the Trailer I've made for this visit Youtube and type in jedigirl2000 and click on jedigirl2000. Its the video on my page titled Tangled Webs an X-Men Fanfiction Trailer. I'd put the URL in, but the website wont allow me to.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Tangled Webs**

**By**

**Rain2009**

**Chapter 1**

**Mutant Problems**

_Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit, Snikt_.

John flicked the lid of his lighter uncaringly as he leaned against the desk which sat in the well decorated living room of an Xavier Institute hopeful. He still couldn't quite figure out how he was the only one at the institute who could gconnecth with this girl, after all, he wasn't exactly the kind of role-model you'd want to see your kid take after. But he wanted to get out of his midterms, and Xavier offered him that shot.

_Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit,_ _Snikt_.

"I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about last night?" Xavier continued. The family had been looking through the pamphlet John had handed to them when they froze. Xavier had been searching Cerebro after having a nightmare where every time he tried to touch someone, his hand simply went straight through. What he found, was a girl who could walk through walls.

_Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit,_ _Snikt_.

"What are you talking about? How did you know about that?" Carmen Pryde asked harshly, closing the pamphlet, leaning forward. He looked to be a man in his early 40's. The dark hair on his head was starting to gray, and it looked as though his goatee was already consumed by it.

"I myself have some very unusual gifts." Xavier said placing the tips of his fingers together.

_Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit-_

"Will you _please _stop that!" Theresa Pryde cried out, snapping her head in his direction. John was slightly taken off guard. He raised his eyebrows, before snapping the lid of his lighter closed with an obnoxious _Snikt_. The girl who they called Kitty let out a song like noise and his eyes met hers. John couldn't help it, he let out a chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips in return. He found her laugh quite cute, and liked the way it seemed to light up her whole face. The woman turned to face her daughter. "Do you think you could _try _to not be a mutant?"

Instantly the beautiful look was wiped from her face, and replaced by one of confusion as she shook her head. "_What_?"

"We still love you Kitty, it's just this mutant illness is-" Theresa tried to explain, but was cut off sharply by John.

"What Mutant _illness_?" He hissed, pushing himself off of the desk, taking a few steps toward the couch, his arms crossing.

"... a little complicated." She finished harshly. With a sigh, looking down at her coffee, placing her head in her hands with a definitive shake of her head. "This is all my fault."

"Actually they discovered that it's the male who carries the mutant gene and passes it on, so technically," John let his voice trail off as he pointed at Carmen, there eyes meeting. "It's his fault."

'_**Easy John. We want them to **_**trust **_**us.**_' Xaivar's deep voice penetrated his mind. The boy frowned, but bit his tongue. His gaze traveled to Kitty, who was now eying him carefully, almost as if she were trying to figure him out.

He sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. "Look, forget about the mutant thing. This is about you. You and this awesome new gift."

The brunette shook her head. "I don't have any gifts, just a curse."

"Only if you let it be. We'd like to help you understand it. Together we-"

She cut him off. "Look, I don't want any of this. It's hard enough just being normal, you know?"

He didn't skip a beat as he opened his lighter, cranked the flint and conjured a dragon made of golden flame. It swirled around his body. He could feel the heat as it hovered just inches from his skin, but he had done this trick so many times, it was flawless. He used his mind, _feeling _the flame and called it to move down his body, and float around the girl who sat on the couch before him, the dragon perched on her shoulder, "rubbing" its body against her cheek, much like a cat would, the only difference is it never made contact with her skin. It's head turned back to him, before leaping off her shoulder, and disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

When he looked over, he took note that Kitty's parents had cowered away, and were huddled at the other end of the couch, while there daughter had seemed to move closer to John. '_The cowards._' he thought bitterly.

'_**They only fear what they do not**__**understand.**_' Xavier's soothing voice explained.

"H -How'd you do that?" Kitty, who now leaning so close she was literally on the edge of her seat, asked in amazement.

John smirked. "The same way you can pass through walls. Just like you, one morning I woke up and had this power." His smirk soon faded as he looked down. The memory of that day still haunted him. "Trust me, I hated it too." With another flick, he created a small ball of flame, playing with it by lacing it around his fingers. "But you can either pretend it doesn't exist, _or _you can come to the school where they can teach you to control it, to _use _it. You have more power than you know, but this is _your _choice to make and yours alone." he finished his sentence with an almost cocky look on his face, his head held high as he suffocated the flame, closing the lid of his lighter as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Kitty, it is a gift."

"You're right." Kitty looked to her parents, as she stood. "Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry, but these people" She looked to the two of them. "They seem to really wanna help me. I want to go with them."

Kitty's father looked to her mother and sighed, patting the hand that now clutched at his bicep. "I know sweetie. Professor, you have our permission to take our Kitty."

A short while later the two found themselves waiting for Kitty to finish gathering her things. John leaned against the hood of Xaviars Black Project Kahn Bentley GTS, flicking the lid of his lighter while Xavier sat patiently in his wheelchair. "Ya know, I gotta hand it to you Teach, I really didn't think they were gonna let her go."

"To be honest Pyro, neither did I." He replied with a smile, swinging his wheelchair around to face John. "But the next time you feel like showing off, don't."

He smirked and continued to flick his lighter habitually.

**Authors Afterword:** Anywho, that was chapter one, if you wanna read more, you're just going to have to review, and wait for the next post! I promise, it won't be too far off. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: A Shadow and a Flame

**Authors Note:**Well, I didn't get too many reviews and likes, but then again the first chapter did start off kinda slow, maybe I'll have better luck with this one!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 2**

**A Shadow and a Flame**

"In microeconomics, production is the conversion of inputs into outputs. It is an economic process that uses inputs to create a commodity for exchange or direct use. Production is a flow and thus a rate of output per period of time." Professor Gray explained, as she wrote the definition on the chalk board. Kitty _hated _American Systems, and usually occupied her time by flipping through the book, glancing at the various pictures within it. She knew that it was important that she learn things like Supply and Demand, but the work involved was dry and boring, making her thankful it was her last class of the day. A quick glance to her right told her that John was feeling the same, for he was doodling leisurely in his notebook. She smiled, he wasn't an artist, but his cartoon characters were quite amusing, and with some practice could make a great graphic novel one day.

"Is there a story line?" She whispered, leaning over.

"Excuse me?" He scoffed, his eyebrow raising.

She pointed to the lone cartoon sitting at a desk and then the same cartoon standing with his palms raised up. "It just looked like there was a story to it."

He shrugged and began to doodle the flame that consumed the cartoon with his hands facing upwards. The flame wasn't meant to be menacing. The figure seemed to have attained the power to not only _control _the fire, but to create it as well. "Is that supposed to be you?"

With an annoyed sigh, he dropped his pen, and turned his head to face her. "Do you _always _ask so many questions?"

"Are you _always_ so standoffish?" She set down her own pencil, countering him with a smirk.

"Kitty, John, I'm going to need you two to pay more attention. This _will _be on the next test." Miss. Gray chided, waiting until both Kitty and John turned back to facing the front before she continued on her explanation of how microeconomics tied into everything.

John was quick to continue the conversation after the redheads back was turned. His voice was low, his words quick. "See, now look what you did. We got into trouble because of _you_."

He was trying to get under her skin, and she caught onto his game all too quickly and rapidly found a way to counter it. "Well, if you wouldn't have avoided my question, this wouldn't have started an argument and thus we wouldn't have gotten into trouble. So therefore, it's _your _fault."

"Well if you weren't so damn nosy, you wouldn't have asked a stupid question, and then I wouldn't have answered your question with a question, turning it into an argument and finally, getting us into trouble." In the silence that followed in the wake of the explanation, Kitty began giggling madly as Pyro continued to blink in bemusement. Then it finally dawned on him and before he could place a filter over his mouth, he blurted out loud to the whole class. "Okay, that was just _way _too girly, _I'm done_."

"Do you want me to stick a fork into you as well?" She stated, unable to contain her small, angel like giggle any longer, letting it turn into an infectious laugh. As much as John wanted to be, he just couldn't bring himself to be _truly _angry with the brunette next to him, and allowed himself a small grin.

"I have already warned the two of you _once,"_ Miss. Gray snapped, cutting Kitty's laugh short, making her swallow like a small child whose been scolded. She removed her glasses and began pointing them at the two mutants. "Now if you don't stop talking the _both _of you will be spending the majority of the night in detention, got it?" They uttered a small affirmative, then the Telepath addressed the newest student. "And Kitty, you might not want to start your education here off with detention."

Jean then gave out the homework assignment just before the bell rang. Students stuffed the rest of there work into their bags and began to shuffle out the door. John and Kitty somehow managed to get squished into the middle of it all.

"Ya know, I think I've just figured out why cows moo." John said as he returned a shove to another student.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Kitty's voice strained, as she managed to squeeze past a few of the students.

"Because there telling all the other cows to Moooooovvveeeee!" John made the noise in the face of a kid who was a few years younger than them.

'_Hm... I wonder..._' She suddenly reached behind her, and grabbed hold of John's hand. It startled her slightly, to find that his hand was smooth, with the pad of his thumb calloused sending jolts of butterfly's into her stomach. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she concentrated hard, holding her breath. Suddenly, the cramped feeling of those around her seemed to fade. She couldn't _feel_ anything other than the clothes on her back, John's hand in hers, and a slight, tingling pressure as the shoulders of those around her simply went through her body. Lowering her head, she trudged out of the crowed, pulling the male teen behind her until they were clear of the crowed of students.

She released John's hand, and both of them took there solid forms again. The hothead shuddered and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "_Please _don't do that again."

Kitty let out an angel like laugh turning her head back to him. "Hey, it beats being turned into a piece of human paper."

"I will agree with you on that one." He pulled out his lighter and began flicking it as the two of them walked down the hall of the Xavier Mansion in a compatible silence.

"Hey Shadowcat!" A man with red tinted sunglasses waved as he walked by.

"Hey," She recognized him as her Math teacher from earlier in the day, but couldn't remember his name. But still, Kitty tossed her hand in return, slightly confused by the name he had addressed her by, but ignored it and continued down the hall.

"Duuude, Shadowcat!" This time it was a surfer kid who gave her a high five. Before she could get a response out of him he disappeared down the hall.

Now, she was _really _confused. "Why are they calling me that?"

"It's a nick name." He stated blankly.

"Nick name?"

"Yeah, you know, a name that someone gives you because they don't like your real name."

"I _know _what a nick name is, what I don't know is _why_ there calling me that."

John smiled, it was a true smile that reached his eyes, and Kitty found that she liked it when he grinned, but somehow she got the feeling that it was like Bigfoot, so rare it was almost a myth. "We all have one. Some of us get to chose ours, while others-" John discreetly nodded in the direction of a mutant with short, brown hair that was spiked in the back, almond shaped eyes and a beautiful cross that hung around her neck who was speaking with a Scottish accent to a girl with blonde hair, a scar from the top of her brow down to her cheek, black leather gloves and a black jacket with yellow highlights to match."Not so much."

They passed the group, and Kitty couldn't help but wonder what there mutations were, but figured the answer would come with the time she spent here.

"Shadowcat hu?" She tried the phrase out on her tongue, and liked the ring it held. "Whats yours?"

The ever present lighter in his hand flicked shut. "Pyro."

**Authors Afterword:** Well, that was Chapter 2! Let me know how you felt about it. Read, review, and wait for the next post! I promise, it won't be too far off. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Study Breaks

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long, I've got 8 chapters pre-written, but alas my hours went up at work, therefore leaving less time for the fanfiction :( So without further adue, here is chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 3**

**Study Breaks**

"I don't understand this." Kitty sighed with frustration as she re-read the quote for the fifth time.

"What do you mean?" John asked leaning over. She pointed out the area she was having trouble with. He read the paragraph in the textbook and smiled, beginning to flick the lighter in his hands. "All its saying is that Ethics is the branch of philosophy dealing with values relating to human conduct. Things such as whats the right and wrong actions when you are faced with a problem, as well as the good and bad of the motives and ends of such actions."

"But how does that relate to _mutants_."

"Okay, now you've _really _me lost."

She pointed to the quote under the picture of an old goofy looking man with crazy white hair. "Einstein himself said that ethics are an exclusive human concern, without any superhuman authority behind it."

The lighter in his hand stopped flicking. "You don't know that Einstein wasn't a mutant, do you." She snorted, shaking her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

Strewn around the bed was various books and pieces of notebook paper. Their final's were coming up in several of there classes, and over the course of time Kitty had been attending Xavier's, they found that the classes John sucked in, Kitty dominated, and the classes she lacked in, John rocked. So the duo decided to link up, in the hopes of getting some studying done.

With a snap, she closed her Philosophy book, and rolled onto her back, placing her hands behind her head, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

"What're you doin?" He questioned slightly dumbfounded. Kitty wasn't usually the kind to simply stop studying.

"Taking a break, what's it look like I'm doin?" With a smirk, John threw all the papers and books off the bed and flopped onto his back, placing his arms behind his head in a similar manor he closed his eyes as a content sigh escaped Kitty's lips.

The two of them laid there in a compatible silence for what felt like an eternity, until finally Kitty broke the quiet. "Ya know what I miss?"

"Hm." John grunted.

"The way the world looked just after the first snow, so peaceful all covered in white." Kitty trailed off, allowing her mind to walk down memory lane for a moment before adding quickly, "Not to mention the ice-skating."

John peaked at her with one eye, puzzled. "What brought all this on?"

Her eyes glanced to the window where she saw some of the a few of the orange and yellow leaves left, falling from the treas. "I saw on the news earlier to day, it started snowing back home."

"Ugh... I _hate _that white shit!"

She rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. "Aw, is wittwle Pywo afwaid of getting wet?"

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed, and she winced at the curse word. "It's not the wet that bothers me, it's the _cold._"

"Aw!" Kitty whined before erupting in a small fit of giggles. "That's the _best_!"

Phap.

A pillow suddenly smacked Kitty in the face, John laughed wickedly at the surprised look upon her features. "Traitor!"

"How am I a traitor?" she shrieked as she grabbed the other pillow and went to smack him back as hard as she could muster.

"Ha! That all you got?" He held up his pillow to block the second attack. "Your a traitor because you like the _cold_." Another smack to the face with the pillow. "Ooo! I bet you have a thing for Ice-sickle dick too eh?"

That comment made her mad, as she straddled him, repeatedly attempting to smack him in the face, speaking between hits. "For your information. I. Do not. Like. Bobby. Like. _That_!"

Grabbing her waist, he flipped her over, pinning her arms above her head. "Then maybe it's Tin-Man!"

"Are you sure its not _you _who like's Colossus? Or maybe its Cyclopes that you have a crush on?"

John looked into her soft golden brown eyes, crinkled with laughter, and in that moment found his heart fluttering, his breath rapidly becoming shaky.

She was suddenly aware of how close he truly was to her, the scent of his Lucky You cologne filling her nose with its intoxicating scent. The pressure from his body weight around her wrists seemed to enhance as he drew his face closer to hers.

As he hovered above her, feeling her heart beat tenderly beneath his chest, his eyes never left hers. Shifting ever so slightly as to not hurt the fragile being below him, he reached up with his right hand and moved a stray piece of hair to get a better look into the beautiful sensational orbs. John let his hand trace its way from her ear, down her jaw until he cupped her cherub face, swallowing softly, he began to lean in.

'_**Attention all students, it is now time for dinner.**_' Professor Xavier's telepathic connection echoed in there ears, breaking the spell the two teens were placed under.

A highly annoyed sigh escaped from his lips in the wake of the announcement. He shook his head as he came to the realization that he was slowly starting to fall for his best friend. Gently he pushed him self up, and off of her, removing himself from the bed, his arm out stretched towards her.

Kitty was puzzled as she gingerly took the offering, his hand dropping hers once she was on her feet. She racked her brains, trying to figure out the mystery which stood before her. Taking his lead, she followed him out of the bedroom in silence, there work laying forgotten and scattered on the floor.

****Authors **Afterword:** Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! So I had pretty much given up on this story, that is until BuBuBoom sent me a few good reviews that renewed my drive ;) So without further adue, here is the long anticipated and over due Chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 4**

**The Plan**

John ate dinner quietly, his eyes avoiding Kitty's. What happened back in the bedroom, he was having a hard time making heads and tails of the situation and wasn't sure what it all meant. Looking across the dining room, he could see the same look of longing for home as he had seen earlier. He hated seeing her so depressed and his mind began working on a plan to help with the homesickness. He hurried to finish his meal before getting up, rinsing off his dish and then setting out in search of the woman who could help him with his "Plan." Pulling out his lighter he began to habitually flick the lid while scaling the stairs. He had just reached the top when the woman he was looking for appeared out of nowhere.

"John?" Storm began to approach him, a soft smile on her lips. "Why aren't you downstairs with the rest of the students? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well, sorta. It's complicated." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Listen Teach, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, of course! Why don't we head to my classroom."

They scaled another set of stairs, rounded a few corners and before long the two of them were in Ororo's Agriculture classroom. The weather which sat with her legs straddling a chair and her arms crossed lazily over the back as John paced back and fourth in front of her. "Now tell me, what's got the usual passive and cocky Pyro all flustered."

His lighter began flicking habitually as he wracked his brains for a way to explain his feelings. "It's about Kitty."

"What about Kitty?"

"She misses home." He took a shaky breath. "I don't- I mean, she shouldn't have to-."

He tried to explain, but was at a loss for words, when a soft voice described what he was feeling. "You don't want her to go."

"Kinda. I mean, don't get me wrong; she does get annoying, what with all her questions. But her company is nice." Ororo eyed him carefully, a knowing smile on her lips. He blinked. "What?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I have a plan."

After a lengthy discussion with Ororo about his idea to help Kitty with her home sickness, he thanked her for agreeing to help,.;k and he went to leave the room when the next phase in his plan just so happened to walk by. Turning his walk into a slow jog, he rushed out the door, using the frame to swing himself around.

"Iceman!" Bobby Drake turned to face the voice that called out to him. Bobby almost seemed to tower over John standing at 5'11" where as John only stood a grand 5'6" His hair was spiked like usual, his body clad in a simple dark-blue sweater and a pair of blue jeans. "I need your power!"

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "John, you might wanna lay off the butane. I think it's making your head a little fuzzy."

"No!" John snapped in frustration. "Turn the water fountain into a gigantic ice-cube before 8:00 tonight."

Bobby laughed, his mind wincing at the time John called him a chicken because he wouldn't do it. "I don't think so. I ain't falling for that trick again. I got detention and had to clean and wax the Jet for a month the last time I did that."

"NOOOO! I actually have Storm's permission to do this." John slapped his hands together with each syllable, emphasizing his need. "I just finished talking with her about it."

"To do what?"

"That's not your business."

"Well it obviously is if your asking for something." He said crossing his arms carefully, taking a few steps toward John.

John began maliciously snapping the lid of his lighter, as he forced himself to swallow the bitter pill called pride. "Okay, fine. It's for Kitty."

"Ooooh. So you need my help." Bobby smirked, starting to enjoy the playful torture, he was now putting his closest friend though. Knowing that he may never get this opportunity again, he seized it by the horns.

"No, I don't!"

"Okay, fine." Dropping his hands, he turned on his heel and began continuing the path he was once on.

"Bobby, wait!" A playfully satisfied smirk found its way across his face as he turned back to his friend. "Okay, fine, you win. I do need you're..." With a heavy swallow he spat the last word. "Help."

"Ahh. I see."

"Yes, I asked, now will you just go do it?" By this point, John was about to lose it on Bobby, but knew he was vital to his plan.

"What do you say?" The Iceman asked in the same manner you would a small child.

This only seemed to anger Pyro even more, for that was too low. "Please." He uttered the word through clenched teeth.

"Okay John. Because you asked nicely for my help, I will go freeze the fountain." With a laugh, he turned and strolled down the hall.

**Authors Afterword: **So what do ya think? Please read and review! Remember, takes hours to write, seconds to review, AND you don't have to be a member to do so! So what do ya say? Keep this story and my motivation going?


	5. Chapter 5: Winter Wonderland

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Lemmie start off by saying I GOT MY MICROSOFT 2003 WORD BACK! XD I had an ex of mine steal my disc and have been without, reduced to writing using Open Office, I mean don't get me wrong, it's a good program, but just not quite cutting it! Then my fiancé told me she had Microsoft Office! So I tried to install 2007, but kept coming up with some stupid error, and so I gave up and decided to install 2003. So needless to say I'M SUPER HAPPY! 

**Authors Note Pertaining to Story:** So I think I've figured out a great way to post this story! Write a chapter, post a chapter, etc. I'm not too fond of the way this one turned out, but in the end, it plays its key purpose.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 5**

**Winter Wonderland**

Checking the time on one of the many hanging clocks, John made his way to Kitty's room, where he knocked on the door 5 times. Kitty sat on her bed, reading the comic-book version of Batman: Arkham Asylum when John opened the door, and let himself in.

"John," She whined as he sat down on the bed. She must have cleaned up there fallen and forgotten schoolwork, for her room was now nearly spotless. "I could have been naked!"

"All the more fun for me." A sly grin formed on his lips, as she whacked him playfully with the comic in her hand. That was when he caught sight of what the publisher was. "Ew, Marvel comics are _so _much better."

Kitty nodded her head closing the book. "I agree, but I like reading about Batman."

"Give me a break, I don't even like to read that when I bored outta my skull."

"Then what would you do on a night like this?" The brunette sat up a little more, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

John paused for a moment, his eyes looking to the clock which read 7:50. "Kitty get up. Come with me." He slapped her hand gently as he stood, trying to get her to follow suite.

"But Xavier told us to stay in our rooms."

"You asked me what I would do on a night like this. Well, then lets go." He got to his feet, his hand outstretched to her. "Don't worry, we won't get caught. I mean, you _can _walk through walls, remember?" That made her laugh, though it didn't _quite_ reach her eyes. "Come on."

"But where would we go?"

"Just get us to the ground floor, you'll see."

Surveying him with a playful smile, Shadowcat got to her feet, taking his hand in hers where she found yet another jolt of electrified goosebumps, which turned into violently fluttering butterfly's, in her stomach. Blushing at the contact between the two of them, the familiar tingling pressure as there bodies became impalpable over-took them as the two of them sank through the flooring, finding the duo standing on the ground level. With a gentle tug, John walked toward the sliding glass door, not dropping her hand. With a careful glance around, he twisted the turning rod of the track blind, revealing the softly falling snow, the grounds a powdery white. A peek at Kitty revealed that his plan had worked perfectly.

"John, it's _snowing!_" She whispered breathlessly, her eyes widening like a child at Christmas, before she rounded back to him. "But it wasn't supposed to start for about another week. Did you know about this?"

"Maybe." He smirked, as he pulled open the door, allowing them out into the cold, night air, grabbing their coats he hung off of the coat rack earlier before shutting the door behind him. Handing Kitty her own coat, John threw on his.

Zipping the brown leather jacket all the way to the neck, he shoved his hands deep into the pockets, and began walking, Kitty following behind.

"I'm not sure how, but the beauty in the world just seems to be enhanced when it snows."

"I don't see how frozen water that's falling from the sky and dripping off rooftops is beautiful, but whatever."

"That's just 'cause you like the heat of the fire." Kitty joked and John glanced behind him to see her palms raised to the sky, the white flakes floating gracefully into her hands, a few of them melting, and a few sticking to her skin.

The snow crunched beneath their feet, as they walked the grounds. He had a specific destination he wanted get to. During one of the many nights John had found himself in Kitty's room doing some last minuet cramming before a big exam the following day he had remembered seeing a pair of Ice Skates sitting isolated in her closet, but simply shrugged it off. She had lived in Deerfield Illinois, and he was sure that everyone did _some _sort of winter sport.

Well now she could put them to good use again.

Using a skill he had attained from a long ago forgotten past in Australia, he had broken into her room, and snagged the skates. He himself didn't own a pair, but when he went to drop off the skates by the pond, he saw a pair lying beside it with a note in Storms handwriting reading:

"_I had to guess a little on the size, but I hope these will work better than taking the wheels off those inline skates you had mentioned._"

He took the note, dropped the skates, and set Operation Homesick into motion, and here they now stood, his feet soaked already from the snow. From beside him, he could hear Kitty's gasp as she caught sight of the beautiful frozen fountain. Sizing the opportunity he scooped up the skates, wrapping his arms around her the blades hanging from the laces in his grip as he whispered into her ear. "This place can be home too, ya know."

That's when it all clicked for Kitty. "You _planed _all this?" The response she earned was a cocky smirk as he placed his foot into his own boot, finding that it fit quite well and began to tighten the laces. Kitty stood dumbfounded as he began to place the second on his opposite foot.

"Those skates aren't going to put themselves on your feet I hope you know." Kitty snapped out of the trance and began to put the blades on her feet.

Eventually they found themselves on the ice, laughing and talking about everything and nothing all at once. John was a bit wobbly at first, but it didn't take long for him to pick up on it. After a while, he began to pick up some speed as he glided around the pond. Using the skill he had attained from years of inline skating, he kicked himself up, and into the air, grabbing his boot, as he turned a full 360 degrees. As he landed, he forgot it wasn't like the Rollerblades where there's resistance when you land, this was _Ice _skates, and when his feet hit the frozen water, he fell onto his back, skidding several feet until he hit the wall of the pond.

"Oh my god John, are you okay?" Kitty couldn't help but laugh as she made her way over to him, but when she went to stop, she hit a rut from one of their previous tracks, and fell face first, sliding a few feet until she was next to John, both laughing.

"Well _that _was an epic fail." Kitty said, adjusting herself so that she lay on her back, her head resting on his chest, the soft grumble of his laugh fluttered in her ears. As there laughter died, she moved to see Johns face. "Thank you for this."

He gave her one of his few _real _smiles in return as the snow that had long ago stopped falling began again. Checking his watch, he frowned as he looked to the sky. "We're going to have to go back inside soon. I only got the clearance to be out here until 10:30."

"Well, what time is it now?"

"10:28."

Grunting, the two of them got to there feet and switched back into there shoes before heading back into the Mansion. With there skates slung around there necks and John clicking his lighter they climbed the stairs leading to the Dorms. When they reached the door to Kitty's room, they stopped.

"Tonight meant a lot to me." Her eyes held his favorite spark, as her brown orbs peered up at him. He smirked and she gave him one of simper in return and he found that he had the same urge in the pit of his stomach that he had before dinner, but chose to ignore it this time.

"That's good to know." He allowed his eyes to linger on her for a moment before he began to saunter down the hall toward his own room. Without looking over his shoulder he called back to her, with a wave of his hand. "G'night Kitty-cat."

She blushed as she turned to face her door, one hand resting on the oak finishing the other on the handle whispering just audibly enough for him to hear. "Goodnight Johnny Boy."


	6. Chapter 6: Short Fuses

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Lemmie start off by saying I GOT MY MICROSOFT 2003 WORD BACK! XD I had an ex of mine steal my disc and have been without, reduced to writing using Open Office, I mean don't get me wrong, it's a good program, but just not quite cutting it! Then my fiancé told me she had Microsoft Office! So I tried to install 2007, but kept coming up with some stupid error, and so I gave up and decided to install 2003. So needless to say I'M SUPER HAPPY! 

**Authors Note Pertaining to Story:** So I think I've figured out a great way to post this story! Write a chapter, post a chapter, etc. I'm not too fond of the way this one turned out, but in the end, it plays its key purpose.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 6**

**Short Fuses **

As her time at the mansion passed, she found it easier to cope with the homesickness, to accept Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters as her home and understand that she hadn't lost her family. They would always be there to love and support her, even if they didn't fully understand what being a Mutant was and meant.

Winter came in full swing not long after what John did for Kitty, and with it came the holidays, bringing a more fractious than usual Pyro as well. But not only was his fuse shorter, he was becoming more and more distant from her as well.

She walked the halls with less of a bounce in her step than usual. But classes for the day were finished and after dropping her things off in her room she decided to retreat to the Common Room by the kitchen.

To the far right, there was the foosball table that was occupied by Bobby and a few friends, as well as a couch in front of the fire place. The 70" Panasonic flat screen to her left had many of the students surrounding it watching Whip It on one of the many comfy couches. The pool table in the center of the room, had a few people playing, while others took to the good ol' board games, laying belly down on the floor.

Another leather couch at the far left corner entertained the lone figure of John Allerdyce. He sat lazily in the sofa, his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. A book rested on his thighs, fingers played with a page as honey brown eyes scanned over it. '_All hope can't be lost right?_' She thought to herself as she made her way toward him. '_I mean we are friends, after all._'

When Kitty reached him, she phased through the coffee table and plopped down beside him, her eyes looking at the page he just turned, hoping to figure out what book it was before he could give her a smart ass remark.

"Can I help you?" John asked impatiently without tearing his eyes from the page.

Too late.

"What're ya readin?"

"Why do you care?"

Kitty paused for a moment, her eyes searching his stone face. The comment hurt, but she tried not to take it to heart. "Just curious is all."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "I thought you of all people knew that shit kills cats."

"Gee, It looks like someone made sure to get an extra helping of _asshole _this morning." She spat getting up from the couch, making her way toward the foosball table where Bobby and his friend played. She usually avoided cursing when the younger students were around, but she'd had enough of his foul attitude.

The anger bubbling up inside him, he snapped his book shut, stood and began to walk out of the room, trampling over a game of chess two of the students had been playing. The older one clad in a white wife-beater and sweatpants, the younger a gray hoody and jeans. "Hey, watch it!" The younger of the two whined as he began to fix the fallen pieces.

"If you had half a damn brain you wouldn't be playing your game where people walk." John snapped, without turning around.

"Are you feeling lucky today punk, or what?" The older of the two jumped to his feet, challenging Pyro.

Dropping the book, he whipped out his lighter faster than Kitty had ever seen, and in an instant a roaring ball of flame was in his hand, _itching _to leap from its cage. "You _really _don't wanna fuck with me right now Ray."

"That so?" Bolts of lightning began playing at his finger tips.

"John, _that's enough_!" Kitty yelled from across the room. His eyes met hers for only a second.

"Yeah, John, you might wanna listen to your little-" before he could finish fire swiped in front of his face, causing him to fall over, the scent of burnt hair filling the room, his wife beater showing holes with blackened edges.

John laughed at the surprised look on his face, _clearly _he didn't think he would do it. "Next time, I'll do more than simply singeyour eyebrows." Scooping up his book, he turned and left, Kitty hot on his trail. As he made his way through the mansion, she made an effort to remain hidden by phasing through walls and using what little shadows there were to her advantage. She knew when he was this upset to just leave him be, but this was something more than just usual irritation. This wasn't like John, but more like the Pyro within him.

He eventually entered the basement, and continued through a pair of steel double doors which contained the Danger Room just beyond them. She phased in behind him just in time to hear him start the Simulation by the name of "Burn 3"

The computer did as it was instructed, and what appeared to be the downtown area of a city appeared around them, as John continued to walk down the alleyway. Unsure of what was going to happen, Kitty continued to keep herself hidden from him, and kept constant vigilance.

"Well, well, well." An Irish accented voice spoke, as he turned the corner, a baseball bat in hand. "What do we have 'ere?" She could hear the steady flicking of his lighter begin.

"I dunno boss." Another figure stated coming around, to stand beside the first as a third walked up behind him. "What do ya think Packie?"

"Looks like a Prep School pretty boy found himself down the wrong alley." As the third man finished his sentence, he grinned revealing a set of rotten teeth. Just then, the Alley echoed with the sound of laughter reverberating off the concrete walls. She looked up to see well over two dozen men with assorted objects to swing and punch with.

When the clicking stopped, she could see the faint glow of the flame before he used his mutation to set the world ablaze, scorching everything in sight, allowing his anger to _fuel _him. The first three simulated muggers screamed in agony, before they disappeared. Each one came at him with everything they had, only to be knocked to the ground. She watched as he disabled them one, by one. When the last person was fought off, she stepped out from her spot in the shadows behind him. As she cautiously made her way toward him, her foot kicked a glass bottle. The confined space of the Alley caused the clanking sound to reverberate off the walls. John was so consumed by the flame, that he instinctively twirled his arms behind him, sending a beautiful jet of flame toward her. He turned, following the flame he controlled. When his eyes caught sight of Kitty, he tried to stop it, but it was too late.

Kitty could feel the intensity of the heat as the ball of fire flew her way. Squeezing her eyes shut, the line of fire phased right through her. Once it passed through her body, it disappeared, turning into a thick, gray cloud of smoke.

"Kitty!" He breathed, his eyes wide. "I didn't-"

"I can't believe you John." The shorter mutant shook her head, the emotional pain on her face tortured him. "End Simulation."

"Kitty I-"

"Save your smart ass remarks for someone who doesn't care." As the world around them faded, leaving only a steal room, she turned her back to him and ran, phasing out of the door behind her.

"Son of a _bitch!_" He screamed as he threw his silver Zippo as hard as he could. It hit a nearby wall with a _crack_, falling to the floor in two pieces. Startled, and upset by what he just did, he raced to where his lighter lay, picking up the lid and base in his hand, cursing under his breath. But there wasn't time to mourn the loss of his precious lighter. Placing the two pieces into his pocket, he sprinted through the doors in search of Kitty.

He ran through the halls as fast as he could, asking everyone he came across if they had seen her, each one came with a no, only one or two were able to point him in the direction of where she had went. He had been running through the Mansion for a good 30 to 40 minuets trying to find her, going up and down stairs, and avoiding teacher's awkward questions when he ran into Sunspot.

"Hey man, you have any idea where Kitty's at?"

"Why, so you can hurt her again?" Roberto snapped. "I don't think so. Why don't you just go back to your room John and leave her be."

It wasn't a secret that Roberto "Bobby" Da Costa had the hot's for Kitty, and it also wasn't a secret that she thought of him to be a sly, womanizing pig who would only view her as another priceless work of art in his gallery. But she seemed to be that forbidden fruit to him, and that only seemed seemed to excite him even more, and he couldn't _stand _the idea of her hanging out with John as often as she did.

The anger flooded John again, as he saw through Roberto's 'Good Guy' facade. Grabbing him by the color of his shirt, he lifted him up, off of his feet and slammed his back into the nearest wall, several onlookers gasping in shock, a small crowd forming. "Listen here _Alejandro_, I suggest you tell me where she is if you wanna keep that stylish looking hair of yours."

"How many times do I have to tell you people! Meu nome é _Roberto_ não _Alejandro_!"

John slammed his back into the wall harshly. "Look man, I don't _care _if Lady Gaga left you for that ass hole _Roberto_, I just wanna know where Kitty is!"

"Get your hands off me, você porra Trailer Trash puras australiano!"

"_What the fuck did you say to me?_" John nearly screamed, arching his fist back, when a shockingly cold hand grabbed his.

"Easy there John," Bobby's calm voice resounded in his ears, as he pulled him off of Roberto. "He's not worth it."

"No, she's totally worth it!" John snapped, re-adjusting his jacket. "I'm gonna burn that pretty-boy to a crisp!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see what you got!" Sunspot took a few steps forward, but was held back by a few of his friends as Iceman did the same to John.

"I'd be careful if I were you Bobby, you're strong, not invulnerable!" The blonde haired boy smirked.

"Come on Rob, lets go. Save it for the Danger Room." One of his friends chided, as they gently pulled him away.

"Você teve sorte desta vez hothead." He then spat at Johns feet, turning on his heal, and he began to walk back down the hall.

Bobby grabbed John by the shoulder and turned him the opposite direction, when John yanked himself out of his grasp, he asked sharply. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?"

"He acted like he understood something he knew nothing about."

"Let me guess, something that has to do with Kitty." John's head snapped in his direction. "You said _she _instead of _he_ when I told you he wasn't worth it."

"No I didn't." His argument was feeble.

Bobby shook his head. "Whatever. Look, I don't know much about your past when it comes to this time of year, but what I _do _know, it isn't pretty. Maybe for once, you should just open up to her. You might be surprised."

"Look, I appreciate the whole 'I'm looking out for you' bit, but I gotta find Kitty."

"Try her room. I saw her phase into the door about ten minuets ago."

"Thanks Bobby." He said quickly before he ran for her room, leaving the other Mutant stunned in the wake of the acknowledgment of appreciation.

John made his way to Kitty's door where he habitually began to reach for his lighter, only to find the broken pieces in his pocket. '_Shit._' he thought bitterly to himself. Pulling out his hand he raised it, hesitating just inches from the door. He didn't know what he was going to say, once the girl he could have killed, opened the threshold. Before he could _really _give himself a chance to talk himself out of it, he knocked rapidly.

"_How many times do I have to tell you before you get the message Sunspot,_" Her voice was faint at first, but rapidly grew louder. "_Go. The hell. _AWAY!"

The door burst open revealing a very annoyed face of Kitty which quickly faded to one of surprise as her brownie colored eyes met his gorgeous hazel. The rims of her eyes were red and puffy while the beautiful brown orbs themselves were glossy, her face flushed and blotchy. The telltale signs of someone who had been crying only moments before.

"What the hell do you want John?" Kitty asked harshly, her lids narrowing, jaw set. "Come to make me another victim of your ferociousness?"

He barely registered the words and tone of her voice. Instead all he could focus on was the painful pull in his chest. The whole time she had been at the School, he hadn't seen her cry, not even a single tear when she was knocked clean off her feat and nearly pulverized during one of Scott's Danger Room Sessions. The one time he saw her break down, and it broke his heart knowing the reason why.

Swallowing hard, he managed to choke out a single question. "You okay?"

For a moment he thought her eyes were going to sprout rockets and fly off her face. "You nearly _kill _me during your angry hissy fit and then have the fucking _nerve _to show up here asking if I'm okay. To answer your pathetic question, I am, no thanks to you."

"No your not, I can see it written on your face." He gently wiped a forgotten tear off her cheek with his knuckle before continuing, trying to ignore the surprised blush that appeared. "Look, there's something I need to talk to you about, and I think its something that you should know about me. Something that only the professor knows in the amount of detail I want to tell you. Can I come in?"

"You are _so _irritating, rude, and obnoxiously cocky, Saint John Allerdyce." She snapped, making him cringe at the usage of his full name. "And yet I can't ever seem to keep myself angry enough with you to tell you to buzz off. You've got 5 minuets." She shook her head as she opened the door wider. He flashed her a lopsided grin and then entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Authors Afterword:** Yeah… so like I said, not really too proud of how this one turned out, but I needed a REALLY good reason for her to be so up set with him, and what better way than a mis-understanding? The title of this chapter took me FOREVER to figure out, but I think it fits. What do you think? Lemmie know! Remember it takes hours to write but moments to comment! AND you don't have to be a member to do so!

And lastly, the translation. Since Roberto is Portuguese, I used the lanuae in the story! :D

"How many times do I have to tell you people! Meu nome é _Roberto_ não _Alejandro_!" -My name is Roberto not Alejandro

"Get your hands off me, você porra Trailer Trash puras australiano!" - Get your hands off me you fucking purebred Australian Trailer Trash.

"Você teve sorte desta vez hothead." - You got lucky this time hothead.

P.S BuBuBoom I hope the Grammar has improved! I'm making an honest attempt!


	7. Chapter 7: Ghost of Christmas Past

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! So I'm lovin having Microsoft 2003 again! Anyway, I've been writing a an alright amount here lately. Not as much as I'd like, but *shrugs* what can you do? Sorry for not posting sooner, but I recently got my 30 day notice at the place I'm in, but not to fear! We found one, and are hopefully moving in this week! Yay! :D Anywho, I hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 7**

**Ghosts of Christmas Past**

_The heat of the desert was still present in the ghetto of Southern Australia, despite the fact that it was the middle of December. Even in the afterglow of twilight, the air seemed to take its time to cool. A young John, no older than 9 and a half, sat in front of a fire the boy had built himself in the back yard, his hands tinkering with the dirt-bike before him. He could hear the roar of his dads 1997 Ducati 900 Monster as he neared their block from what was yet another trip to the liquor store._

_His fathers day usually consisted of getting up at 7, doing a lie of cocaine just to wake up, then a drive to the liquor store to grab a 30 pack before driving down the street to A&R Bikes, where he worked as a mechanic. He was more often than not working on his second beer as he walked into the shop where all he did was work on broken bikes, drink beer, and when the working day was done he would either go and buy him a 40 or go to The Mean Fiddler for a few shots with the boys, before finally smoking a bowl of good ol' greens in the comfort of the house just to go to sleep if he wasn't already passed out._

_John glanced up as his father pulled a brand new bottle of Seagram 7 out of his saddle bag before stumbling into the house calling for his mother who was undoubtedly sitting in the living room lighting a bowl of pot to try and intensify the fading heroin high. He knew better than to go into the house when his dad was on a Seagram blitz. He could already hear the faint argument about how his mother always smokes all the weed begin._

_John always thought of his life like the movie Riding in Cars with Boys, but without the comedy, awesome grandparents or Drew Barrymore as the over bearing mother. It was just he and his so called "parents", who would rather get lit and high than take the time to simply play a board game or throw a ball with him. Only thing his dad ever did take the time to sit down and teach him was how to work on a bikes engine, and even that was rare._

_Through the window of the neighbor's kitchen, he could see the Henderson's sitting down to a nice Christmas feast. He missed the days when his family would do that. Wake up at 6, open gifts, and he would spend the whole day playing with his parents until mom finished dinner. But that felt like ages ago, back before his parents started hanging out with Chaz and Darcy who introduced them to the world of Cocaine, Heroine and Weed._

_ John had waited patiently to open the two boxes sitting beneath the tree, but by the time that it hit 10, he gave up on waiting and asked permission. All he got was a set of old tools from his dad and some used clothes from his mom that he was sure came from Darcy's son Chase who was a year older than he was._

_"_Shaint John Allerdyce!_" His drunken fathers voice bellowed as he slammed open the back door. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing opening your presentss before chhristmass?"_

_"I asked you guys earlier today if I could open them since it _IS _Christmas and you _both _yes!" J__ohn could feel the anger bubbling, as he leaped to his feet, dropping the tools in his hand. "I figured that since you two were going to be off playing in the Snow with Mary Jane, Mr Budweiser and Big H all day I'd ask to open presents and you said yes!"_

_"Don't you take thhat tone of voiccee with me."_

_"No," John argued the heat of the fire behind him growing in intensity. "If you two would stop getting drunk and high all the time then _maybe _you'd realize what day of the year it is!"_

Crack.

_Johns head whipped to the side, as he was knocked clean off his feet by the force behind his father's hand._

_"Get your lazy, worthless, unwanted piece of shit, ass _BACK _ma housse!"_

_By this time, his fists were clenched tightly. He'd put up with this day in and day out for the last five years of his life, and now he'd finally had enough. "Go to hell." He murmured quietly._

_"What the fuk you say to me boy?"_

_John smiled. "You heard me. Go. To. _Hell_." He spat the blood in his mouth onto his father jeans. The man was now blinded by anger in a drunken rage. He arched back to swing, when his mother seemed to finally come to her senses and grab his hand, pleading with him, but he threw her to the ground as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. John could feel the anger in him rise and the flames behind him suddenly flared growing in height and intensity, they towered over the trio, catching the nearby bushes and trees on fire. Turning in shock, he looked up and smiled, wishing the flames would grow more and consume the_ whole_ area around them._

_To his surprised delight, they did._

_ Almost instantly the sirens of the fire department roared, and all he could do was laugh as the flames rolled over the lawn to his fathers beloved bike._

John told her everything that happened that day in the detail he remembered it in, pacing back and fourth in front of her as she sat on the bed, patiently listening until he finished the story.

"So, after that Xavier came and got you?"

John frowned, and leaned against the desk that sat in her room. "I wish that would have been the case."

His face fell as he looked down, and began messing with the hem of his shirt. "After they put out the fire, my dad beat me till I was literallyblack and blue. He blamed me for the fire. He didn't know about my mutation until I finally had enough of him punching me in the face that I made the burner my mother was cooking Ramon for me on turn into a raging ball of flame, nearly catching the house on fire. After that my parents drove the Truck to Sydney to 'Deal with their little mutant problem.' as my mother put it. Their solution? Sending me to the orphanage they "supposedly" were going to send me to just after I was born, or so my dad told me."

He ran his hand through his hair sighing. "I ran away, and managed to be out on my own for almost a year when Xavier came and gave me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

"So, Xavier is like, a father to you then. He would have had to adopt you if he didn't want the Orphanage on the School's tail."

"Not exactly," John grinned. "Xavier pulled some strings. I guess I set one too many fireplace's, curtains, and kitchens on fire."

Kitty smiled, that sounded like John alright. "And that's the reason why you're so bitter. You hate this time of year because of what happened back in Australia."

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." He kicked off the desk and plopped down beside her on the bed, lying back with his eyes closed. When he placed his arms above his head, the hem of his shirt pulled up slightly to reveal the V which disappeared into the waistband of his blue-jeans. Kitty blushed slightly and turned away, thankful it didn't seem as though John noticed.

It was quiet for what felt like a lifetime, before he broke the silence. "I admire you. You're one of the many who get to go _home _during the holidays. Me? This has been my home for almost the last 5 years."

Kitty remained quiet. This wasn't like John to just up and tell someone about his past, especially something as painful as that. She felt sympathy for the boy who lay beside her on the bed. It completely explained his attitude and the setting of the decorations on fire, since the holiday season began. That's when she noticed something was missing.

"John?" She asked carefully.

"Hum?"

"Where's your lighter?" The brunette boy heaved a heavy sigh, as he dug into his pocket to reveal the two halves of his silver Zippo, and her eyes grew wide with astonishment. "What happened to it?"

"When you left the Danger Room, I was so upset at the fact of what I could have done that I threw it as hard as I could. It hit the wall and broke into two pieces." He explained, returning the broken bits to his pocket. The next words he uttered surprised her more than the idea of him breaking his lighter because of her. "I'm sorry Kitty."

She was so astounded, all she could utter was a small; "No harm done, it's okay."

The silence turned awkward, and after deciding that he had already spilled too much about his past, Pyro sat up, pushed himself off of the bed and made his way to the door. "Dinner is going to be announced soon, so I'd better get going."

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later I guess." Kitty said as she cleared her throat. With a lopsided grin, he opened the door and exited the room.

She sat in the silence for a moment, thinking about what John had done not too long ago for her when she started to become Homesick. The Ice-skating is something that really made her feel special and _wanted _at the school. All John desired was to be _accepted_ by a family. Leaping to her feet, she rushed over to her desk where she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and began writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_So as I know you're aware, the Holidays are coming up, and those with families are able to go home and spend it with them. Well, you remember that boy with the lighter? He doesn't exactly have a home to _go_ to. If you give him a chance, I _know _you'd love him. You just have to look past the outer shell. I would really like it if John could come and spend the Christmas and New Years holiday's with us. Please get back to me soon. Love you more than anything in the world._

_Love you're baby girl,_

_ Katherine_

Dinner came and went at the usual time, but Kitty didn't see him at all. She looked over his usual hang out spots; his room, the roof, out beside the tree line and the Danger Room even. She eventually gave up and simply went to sit in front of the fire place. She waited for him until Xavier wheeled himself beside her.

"Kitty," The Professor cruised up beside her, startling the young student out of her thoughts. "What has you bothered?"

She sighed, turning to face The Mentor to many. '_**John told me about his past.**_'

**Authors Afterword:** Well, that was Chapter 6! I always kinda figured he came from a dysfunctional family. After this it starts getting jucier, and eventually we'll hit Kyro, just hang in there with me! These things do take time ya know, they don't just meet and go "Oh, by the way, I'm in love with you and I hardly know you!"lol just sayin. As always, it takes hours (sometimes days) to write and seconds to comment, and the feeling I get from reading them will probably last a life time! AND you don't have to be a member to do so! So, what are ya watin for?


	8. Chapter 8: Letters from Home

**Authors Note:** Looks like your in for a wonderful treat! Two chapters posted back to back! :D Thanks to all my readers and commenter's! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! XD Now onto Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 8**

**Letters from Home**

Day after day went by, and still no sign of a letter from home. John was still distant, but at least Kitty now knew why. The way the mail worked was every day, when fourth period would start at 11:10, the mail for the students assigned to the class room, would be passed out before the Assignments began. Most of the Teachers would do some sort of Q and A with the questions being things that they usually went over the day before, or that was on there Homework from the previous night. If the answer given was correct, then they got there letter then, if not, then they had to wait until the end of the class, but sometimes the Teacher would be a softie and just let them have the letters.

Ororo stood and the front of the class with a white plastic tub with "United States Postal Service" written on the side in black words, and waited patiently until they all took there seats and quieted down. The Holiday vacation was to start in less than a day and Kitty was anxious as ever.

"Peter Rasputin," Storm called, and a teenager who was very muscular, fit and built like a brick house football player approached the front of the class. "True or false, an acre of forest is more beneficial to the environment than an acre of corn."

The fit, tall, Russian Mutant smiled. It wasn't a secret that he used to work on a Soviet Collective Farm, he was only taking this class because it was an "Easy A". "The answer if False. An acre of corn is just as beneficial to the environment as an acre of forest trees. Both have large leaf areas that absorb lots of carbon dioxide and release oxygen during the entire summer period."

"Very good." Storm handed him the envelope, before digging out another one. "Illyana Rasputin."

A blonde haired, blue eyed, lithe girl walked to the front of the class. "40% of Ontario's Potato crop is specifically grown for what product?"

"French fries." Her voice was thick with a Russian accent, unlike her brother.

Danielle Moonstar, Neal Shaara, Sarah Rushman, and Heather Cameron, among others were all called up one by one and each received there letter, and _finally _Kitty's name was called. She got up out of her seat, and approached the front of the class.

"The very last day that milk cans were accepted at dairies is the same day that kids holler, "Trick or Treat." The year was 1977. True or False?"

The easiest answer for her. "True." Kitty accepted the letter with a thank you, and rushed back to her seat, where she ripped open the Envelope, and pulled out the letter, a grin across her face, as her eyes scanned the piece of paper.

The day seemed to drag on forever before finally, the duo found themselves at there favorite spot beside the lake, throwing rocks and counting how many times they skimmed over the glossy water.

"So that letter," John stated as he threw another rock. "You seemed happier than a kid in a candy store."

Kitty grinned and looked down. "Yeah, I got something I think you'd like to see." She handed him a neatly folded piece of peach stationery.

Eying her carefully, he took the item and his hazel orbs began scanning it once the letter was unfolded, it read:

_ Our Dearest Katherine,_

_ We are _thrilled _that we got your letter in the mail, and apologize for taking so long to reply. You're father and I have discussed this, and after weighing the options, we have agreed to let John come and stay with us for the Holiday's, on two conditions._

_ One._

_ He sleeps in the spare bedroom and you in yours._

_ Two._

_ He listens to us and obeys _all _our rules._

_ We hope this letter reaches you in time. It's so close to the two week vacation. We send our love and hope to see the two of you at the Airport._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

John read and re-read the letter, his eyes bulging, before turning to face Kitty, returning the letter. "Lemmie get this straight, you asked _your _parents if I could spend the Holidays with them?"

"Yes I did." She beamed. "But only if you would like to."

"What about Xavier?"

She dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "Already taken care of. He doesn't mind. Apparently he lets students leave with other students quite a lot when they've asked permission."

"The snow is worse there than it is here, huh?" John asked carefully as he shoved his already frozen hands into his pockets.

"Not by much. Do you wanna go?" She grinned up at him, her eyes filled with hope.

John sighed, as he looked into her orbs and was hooked. "I guess it looks like I need to pack a lot of warm clothes then." Kitty squealed like a school girl before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "_That_ was my _ear_, thank you very much!" He complained once she released him.

The rest of the two days for John was spent packing, lounging in the Common Room and watching the Weather Channel while for Kitty on the other hand, it was finishing packing, then un-packing and then packing again until _finally _she was satisfied.

When it came time for the vacation to start, the instructions the students got from Xavier during the Vacation Briefing were simple. At all times they had to remain law abiding, Xavier institute examples. Those who lived close, the parents were to come and pick them up. Those who lived out of the area were to go to the air-port with a designated teacher, get on their plane or bus, and meet up with there parties at the Air-Port or bus depot when they arrived. Xavier was going to be monitoring the students using Cerebro and failure to follow instructions or to obey the law would result in the X-Men coming to get them and bring them straight back to the mansion.

"But above all," The honey coated voice of Xavier sounded as a smile formed on his lips. "Don't forget to have fun. Now the parents have arrived and are waiting. As for the rest of you, split off and pair up with your teacher."

Kitty wore a grin from ear to ear as the two picked up there bags, leading the way to Storm. "It looks like you're ready to go."

"Let's just hope she didn't forget anything." John winked as he made his way toward her. "She packed and un-packed her bag nearly a dozen times." Kitty found herself blushing under his stare, and couldn't seem to hide it, and hopped that the two of them would think it was simply because he heavily picked on her, and not because she found it incredibly, undeniably attractive.

The ride to the air-port wasn't unusual, Storm and Kitty chatted about everything from school, to what juicy gossip the tabloids read about the stars. John's pencil traced every line, every curve, every detail of her angelic face, but with his own twist. He couldn't draw a portrait of someone that was Pitor's realm, his expertise was like that of what you would find in one of Stan Lee's comic books with just a little more detail added to it.

He just about had it finished by the time they rolled up to the Airport. Grabbing his art supply's he exited the car, and the duo made there way through the two hours of customs, with Storm following all the way to the gate.

"Okay, now you will have a layover in Ohio, for about 30 minuets, then from there its straight through to Illinois. Remember, you have to be at the Airport to check in for your flight at 8:30 in the morning on the 4th, and I'll be here waiting for the two of you when you return." Storm informed them as Kitty beamed up at her. With a warm smile, she opened her arms and offered her a hug which the younger girl took graciously.

John offered her a impersonal smile and a thank you. The two teens entered through the gate and before either of the two knew it, they had boarded the plane, and prepared for take off. As the Jet engines roared, caring the Boeing 757 down the runway, John was reminded of just how much he hated flying as the G-Force pulled his body deeper into the seat. He was suddenly thankful he had the middle seat with no one beside him, and the thought that it was Xavier's doing entertained his mind for a moment. When he looked to the right, the smile on Kitty's face told him that while gravity liked to use its powers to torment him with the tickling, Kitty absolutely loved it, and was no stranger to the type of travel. With a stiff sigh, he sank into his seat. '_This is going to be a _looong _flight.'_

**Authors Afterword:** I hope you guys find the next few chapters intresting. Especially the one I just finished this morning. I'm so proud of it! The title of this chapter came from a song called "Letters from Home" by John Michael Montgomery. Its about Soldiers waiting on letters, but when you think about it, those who have ever been away from home for any reason can relate to hearing a loved ones voice or receiving a letter. Idk I know that song played in my head a lot when I was in the U.S Army during Basic. (Was discharged for a hip injury… had one week left of training when I found out I was going to be.) Anywho! Please read and review! Remember, takes hours to write, seconds to review, AND you don't have to be a member to do so! See ya next chapter! XD


	9. Chapter 9: Personal Space Heater

**Authors Note: **I'm _SO _sorry I haven't up-dated in a FOREVER! I moved and my internet provider yanked us around for about a month and a half before finally telling us we couldn't get their service in the area we were in. Talk about a waste of time and money. Well, after we discovered that, my laptop charger decided it was gonna go bad on me! Therefore I couldn't bring it to the library and I've been to broke to replace it or the battery that is now telling me needs to be replaced! Anyhow, I still don't have internet access, and my charger has a mind of its own as to if its gonna work or not but I just couldn't bring myself to leave you guys hanging any longer. So as a special treat, I'm going to be posting several chapters that I hope you'll love! Thank you SO much for hanging in there with me! I know its been a rough year for this story, but I've got quite a lot written.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men, Marvel, 20th Century Fox or any other affiliations I have forgotten to mention here, they all belong to there respective owners.

**Chapter 9**

**Personal Space Heater**

When they finally landed in Illinois it was 3:00 in the afternoon, but by the time they found Kitty's Parents who held up a sign reading "Kitty and John" it was nearly 3:30. Once Kitty saw her parents, she ran into there open arms, dropping her bags as well. John stood by and waited patently, a split second of Nostalgia ached in his chest for what once was, but he quickly shook it off when Carmen extended his hand.

"It's nice to see you again John." His grip was firm, his smile was warm. Something John wasn't quite used to when it came to fathers.

"You guys must be exhausted and starved, come on, let's go home and get some dinner going." Theresa said as she led them to the car. John shivered, pulling his jacket tighter to his body as the group entered the frigid air of Chicago. Snow covered the landscape around them for miles like a warm winter blanket. The drive to the Pryde residence wasn't too long, however John was thankful for the chains on the tires, since the road was slick with slush and ice.

"Alright, Kitty why don't you show John to his room, and we'll get dinner goin." Mr. Pryde said as the four entered the house. It hadn't changed much since the last time John had been there. The couch sat in front of the fire place with desk by the wall to the right, a love seat on the left and a coffee table in the center. The Christmas tree was bare and alone in the left hand corner. He briefly wondered why the tree and home wasn't decorated for the holidays before Kitty called him to follow up the stairs. The top floor looked like a small living room with three doors on the wall to the left and a fourth straight ahead. He followed Kitty to the door she opened at the far left.

"Okay, so this is the guest room. The bathroom is next door and just on the other side of that is my room."

John nodded before gesturing to the door at the end of the room. "I take it that's the parents' room?"

"Unfortunately." Kitty said with a sigh. John's mind briefly played with the idea that there was something behind the _unfortunately_, but shook himself from the thoughts before other regions of his body decided it would be a good idea to get a mind of its own.

'_Yeah, like you _really _need her to see that at the moment_.'

"Did you say something John?" Kitty asked, clearly disrupted from her own thoughts.

"Oh, I uh..." John silently cursed himself for not holding his tongue better. "I said yeah, like you _really _need your parents in the room next door."

"It does get... complicated at times." Kitty said with a blush, and John felt his self control slipping, and the urge to kiss her becoming stronger.

"Well, I uh, should probably unpack." He said clearing his throat before entering the room in an attempt to break the awkwardness. "I'll see you at dinner Kitty."

"Yeah, you too."

He shut the door before plopping down onto the bed, a sigh hissing from behind his lips as he cursed himself for letting his thoughts slip. Now, more than ever did he wish he had a lighter, but he didn't have a chance to get one before the trip.

Dinner consisted of hamburgers and hot dogs with Bushes Baked Beans, and Cool Ranch Doritos. John got to know Kitty's family a little bit, and discovered that the reason the house wasn't decorated was because they were waiting on Kitty since that was one of her favorite things to do during the holidays. For John, it explained why the decorations a the mansion were more detailed this year. He seemed to bond more with her dad than her mother, and he found that the two men had more in common than he originally thought. After dishes were washed and put away, they went up stairs where Kitty changed into a pair of Grinch pajama bottoms and a baggy Dallas Cowboys shirt. John changed into black bottoms with a simple gray shirt before the family settled down in the living room to watch Tim Allen's Santa Clause.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" He whispered halfway through the movie when she snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'm cold, and you're warm. So I'm using you as a pillow."

John smiled. "Okay, fine but you owe me." When she gave him a funny look he added. "What? You didn't think I let my pillow services come for free did you?"

She gave him a playful punch before snuggling back into his shoulder.

As the closing credits began to roll, he looked over only to find that Kitty's breathing was deep and soundless a telltale sign that slumber had consumed her.

"Poor dear, she had a long day." Her mother cooed.

"I'll say, I don't think she slept a wink last night. She phased into my room at 6 this morning demanding that I wake up."

"Phased?"

"It's what we call her gift." He explained. "We discovered that she is able to passes through walls by moving the atoms and particles around as her body moves through the object."

Her father nodded, before moving to pick her up. "Well, she might be more comfortable in her own bed."

John nodded, before gently stopping him. "Let me, the sudden change in body heat might wake her."

Smiling, Carmen stepped aside, and let John carry her to her room, where he laid her down onto her bed gently and tucked her in. Her room wasn't painted pink like he had always imagined, instead it was an ocean blue with posters of Evanescence, Blink 182, Eminem, and Paramore strewn about the room in a fashionable way. He smiled to himself, liking the fact they were into the same bands. He stole one last look at Kitty before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He bid her parents goodnight before entering his own room where he pulled off the gray shirt and climbed into bed, with the feel of Kitty's touch still on his shoulder. He knew he was slowly going down a path of no return, and he was just about at the point where he didn't care.

**Authors Afterword:** Just a little Kyro fluff and a filler chapter. The next few chapters start to get more and more Kyro involved. Please remember to review! I'm ALWAYS looking for those!


	10. Chapter 10: Old Man

**Authors Note: **WhooHoo! 9 Chapters posted and more on the way! I couldn't think of a tittle for this chapter, so I went into my itunes, hit shuffle and decided to name the Chapter after the song that played. If you get a chance, listen to Old Man by Redlight King, it's a good band, and I like most of their music. If you guys can think of a better Chapter title, Lemmie know! Anyway, here's Chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 10**

**Old Man**

The next few days went as most would call the "American Dream". There first official day at the home of the Pryde's, Kitty had decorated the tree, while John hung the stockings after getting his hand smacked with a wooden spoon for sticking his finger into moms homemade pumpkin pie then a second for the lemon meringue, followed by a third for the apple pie. Her dad hung the garnish and mistletoe. Then later they sat by the fire and played Quelf while drinking hot coco and eggnog. The whole day John and Kitty couldn't seem to keep their eyes from one another. The previous night, before John fell asleep, he realized how Kitty had become so homesick.

The third day was spent shoveling snow which quickly turned into a war after a snowball John had thrown at Kitty hit the back of Theresa's head, who in turn threw one at her husband for laughing followed by two landing on John, and after that it was every man woman and child for themselves. When the shoveling finally finished, John took a blistering shower, leaving just enough water for Kitty to take a warm one.

Carmen wasn't blind, he could clearly see the signs of there attraction like words written on a page, but while he felt they were the _perfect _balance for one another, Theresa was a different story. For her, she liked John as a person, and a friend to her daughter, but wasn't too keen on the idea of him as a potential boyfriend; her excuse, he was too much of a "Rebel". But that didn't stop Carmen from trying to get them to realize their feelings for one another by plotting ways to get them under the mistletoe. Each plan, despite however brilliant it may be, failing.

That night Kitty lay awake in her bed with the undeniable realization that her feelings for John ran much deeper than friendship. Little did she know that John lay in his bed thinking the same thing, the very acknowledgment terrifying him.

John awoke just after sun-up the following morning. With a back arching stretch, he fumbled down the stairs not bothering with a shirt. He was in a zombie-like state. His mission? Coffee. As he shuffled into the kitchen he poured himself a cup from the freshly brewed batch, not thinking anything of it. Turning, he opened the fridge in a feeble attempt to find creamer, only to shift things around aimlessly.

"If you're lookin for the Bailey's Creamer, it's in the door beside the Pickles."

A gentle male voice echoed in the empty room scarring John into a defensive pose. He raised his fists, bent his knees slightly like Scott had taught him, only to discover Carmen moving to sit at the island.

"Man, you can't just sneak up on me like that! Be thankful I don't have a lighter at the moment, because I'm pretty sure you'd be missing some eyebrows right about now."

"I wouldn't doubt it." The rugged man laughed before taking a drink of his coffee. "Sorry for laughing, but the look on your face was priceless. I wasn't trying to scare you."

"It's fine, just didn't think anyone would be up at this hour."

Carmen smiled. "Welcome to the normal for me."

"Yeah, well it's defiantly not that way for me." John replaced the creamer and shut the fridge with his heal before taking a seat across from the father of the girl who had dug a warm hole into his cold demeanor.

"So, have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, a lot more than I thought I would. I'm not a big fan of the holidays."

Carmen nodded taking another drink. "So I've heard."

When John arched his eyebrows he laughed. It reminded him of Kitty's. The tone was very similar, but hers more light and feminine, it was abundantly clear to him that the two loved to laugh. He figured that he must be where she gets her carefree, fun-loving, hard-working attitude from, where her stubborn, stern but gentle side came from her mom.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

The teen choked on his drink, a coughing fit erupting from his lips. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid, John. I know that look very well."

"What look?"

"The look of a man who can't get that certain girl off his mind. The one person that he sees in everything he does."

"I don't get a _look_...Do I?"

"It's very faint, but its there. The only reason why I can see it is because I have quite a few years experience on you."

"Oh, but what if this girl doesn't see him as anything more than a friend?" John blurted before he could stop himself.

Carmen chortled. "You'd be surprised. A good lookin lad like yourself? I mean come _on_! With tight abs and ripped biceps like that? You've gotta be fighting them off with a baseball bat."

"Actually, no. I usually keep my shirt _on_. Like I said earlier, didn't think anyone else was up." He paused to take a drink before continuing. "Besides, I guess you could say folks back home call me an asshole."

"Yeah but she's just like her mom. She saw right through _my _bad-boy persona and after meeting her, I didn't feel like I needed the shell any longer."

"If people back home saw me, they'd be shocked to find that Frankenstein's Monster actually has a heart." John shrugged. "But when it's just me and her, I don't want to be so much of a jerk."

"You want to be there for her and protect her." He said with a knowing smile.

"_Exactly_. I mean, she makes me do things that I've never wanted to do for any other person."

"Like by making a winter wonderland in the back yard for her?"

John paused. "How'd-"

"She wrote home almost immediately."

"Ah." John sighed, deep in thought before draining what was left of his cup. "But my question is, how do I _get _the girl?"

"See, now that's where you're on your own. But the way I see it, it boils down to two options. Either wait until she outright tells you _or _tell her how you feel. Just watch, the correct decision will come to you in time." Carmen said as he stood placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Now go get ready, we've got a long day ahead of us. The misses and I haven't had a chance to find the perfect gift for one another and so far as I know you two haven't either, so we're headin to the mall in a last minuet attempt to find something nice."

John's face fell. "I don't exactly have any cash sir."

"I got you covered." Carmen held up his hand as John began to protest. "I insist."

The older man set his cup in the sink, before making his way out of the kitchen toward the dinning room. "Hey, Carmen?" He paused, turning to face him. "How long have you and your wife been together anyway?"

He grinned. "Since I was seventeen and she was fifteen. I'm thirty eight now. I'll let you do the math."

Shaking his head, John got out of the chair and moved to rinse out his cup and set it in the sink. He never really had that "Father and Son" talk before, and it gave him some piece of mind to know that not all fathers were drunken bastards like his.

**Authors Note:** Hm… wonder what its gonna be? I'm so excited! I can't WAIT to read you're guises reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Snowglobes and Fire

**Authors Note: **I really don't have anything to say other than this chapter was a lot of fun to write! I have to give a lot of this story credit to my wonderful girlfriend who is almost _always _giving me ideas to fuel my fire to this story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 11**

**Snow Globes and Fire**

It seemed as though the moment the four of them entered the mall they split up in twos. Kitty went with her mom and John with her dad. The two boys searched nearly every store of the building, and while it didn't seem to take long to find Theresa the perfect gift, John was struggling,

"I don't know about this Mr. P. I mean, it took you no time at all!" John sighed as they exited Buckle.

Carmen laughed as he squeezed John's shoulder. "You'll find it, don't worry. I just so happened to get lucky with this little find." He gestured holding up the little navy blue bag.

With a defeated sigh, John continued his march through the store. He glanced in every window, looked in almost every section inside Barnes and Nobel, didn't give Spencer's a double look and even checked out Hot Topic. Every once in a while Carmen would "Hum" or "Nuh-huh." but nothing more than that. John was strongly considering a Build-a-Bear when the one shop he over looked caught his eye.

Snow Globes and More.

John walked into the store, and was instantly fascinated by all the different and wonderful designs and creations. When the shop-keep asked him if he needed any help, he declined, but the bright red color of the shop-keeps eyes didn't go over looked by John. The teen shrugged it off as he continued his browsing.

He came to a basket with medium sized items that said "All scenes $5.00." and began mindlessly pawed through the trinkets. It wasn't until a plastic mold of a pond caught his eye, did he know what the _perfect _gift would be. He then moved to the basket that held different types of homes, not expecting to find what he was looking for.

But to his surprise and delight there it was, sitting there in all its small little glory, just under the first house he moved aside. He carefully picked it up, examining it before sticking it in the crook of his arm.

"I think this might work for the type of snow globe you're wanting to build." Carmen said handing him a beautiful golden stand. The base about 3 and a half inches tall with beautiful flower and vines wrapping around it. The ball, a 6 inch radius with the 3 inch circumference and 4 golden ice sickles going from the base, and stopping just before the top. John accepted it with a smirk, before bringing the three items to the craftsman.

"How do ya want em set up?"

_ A

| | {*}

| | _V_

|_|o_|%%%|0_

Kitty walked with her mother around the mall for nearly a half an hour, not because Kitty didn't know what John wanted, but simply because she wanted to make sure he had _no _idea. That and her mother couldn't figure out what exactly her father would want.

"Mom, why don't you get him another gadget?" Kitty whined as her mother dragged her through the Cowboy Shop.

"Because he has enough of those! He doesn't need another one!"

Kitty rolled her eyes before she pointed to the Sears across the way. "Mom! He has been wanting a new grill since last year! Why not get him one of those new high-tech fancy ones?"

"Hmm." Theresa made her way toward the store, her daughter had a good point. After that it was the "Goldilocks" routine. "This ones too big." Or "This ones too small" and "This one doesn't have this, this one doesn't have that."

After nearly an hour of listening to her mother ask the poor sales person a million and one questions she finally told her mother she was heading to get Johns present. With a smile and a nod, she let her daughter go her own way, saying she would meet up with in a few minuets.

Cautiously she exited Sears and began making her way toward the Zippo shop. She was trying to be very diligent, and would have failed if not for her ability to Phase, for as she left the store, her father and John were coming right at her. With some quick thinking she took a deep breath and phased into the wall beside her and waited until she could no longer hold her breath.

The Zippo shop was a small corner store, tucked away on the _far _side of the building. She started her lap around the store when a sales associate dressed in black pants, a belt with some sort of red symbol on the buckle, a cross around her neck and a dark brown leather jacked cladding her shoulders approached her.

"You look like a girl looking for something in particular."

Kitty smiled and nodded her head.

"My names Liz, I'm the sales associate here. Maybe there's something I could help you with." Her voice was soft; clearly this woman was a gentle hearted person.

"Well, there is something." Kitty said looking back at the case of lighters. "I'm shopping for a Zippo for my friend. He recently broke his, and let's just say he's a bit of a Pyro."

The other woman laughed. "Well, you've come to the right place. What are a few of his personality traits?"

The question caught Kitty off guard. It wasn't something she expected to hear in a Zippo store. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel that certain colors in lighters can really reflect someone's personality."

This made sense to the teen and Kitty thought for a moment. "Well, he has a fiery temper and he's very bold. And while it's _extremely_ rare, he can be wholesome and sweet."

"So you're going to want something red, black, and white." Liz nodded thoughtfully before a smile broke across her lips. "And I think I have just the thing."

**Authors Note: **How many of you caught my reference to HellBoy? It's just a small one, but I remember watching the movie while writing this chapter. Anyway Lemmie know what ya think? And if you caught it! XD


	12. Chapter 12: A Home Coming Fire

**Authors note: **So I think this chapter is _SCARRILY _cute. I _loved _writing it! I was gonna save it for a good Christmas post, but sadly I think I've postponed this long enough.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own ANY thing other than this fanfiction story plot, so no copywrite infringement intended! And besides, there WOULD be a Kyro if I had a hand in the X-Men Along with maybe a Rogue/Kitty thing… All things belong to there respective owners!

**Chapter 12**

**A Home Coming Fire**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Kitty ran a feather from her art supplies gently over John's face. She found it absolutely adorable the way John's face crinkled just seconds he went to wipe at it when the quill would pass over his nose. She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips when he snorted out a defeated stop. To her it was clear he was still asleep but she set the feather aside and lay beside him, her head in her hand.

Her eyes ran over his tight, exposed, chest as it steadily rose and fell. Kitty allowed her gaze to travel up his neck, along his jaw line before settling on his eyelids. A strand of messy dark hair hung over it. With a gentle hand, she reached up and moved it up and away from his eye. But she couldn't stop herself as her thumb began stroking his cheekbone, her hand then moved to cup it, the appendage still doing its soft movement. She allowed her hand to venture down, the pad moving lightly over his velvet lips. The thought entertained her mind as to what those lips would feel like pressed against her own. She found herself wanting to kiss him more and more.

"Maybe if you took a picture it would last longer." John's voice, husky from sleep resounded in her ears breaking the trance. An eyeball peeked out at her from beneath its lid and she instantly removed her hand clearing her throat as she moved to sit up.

"I'm pretty sure your sleeping could out last _any _photograph."

He laughed a deep and throaty chuckle as he reached up to rub the sleep from his eye. "You think so?"

"Yeup!"

"Well I hate to break it to ya girly, but for how long it takes you to pack, dress, _and _shower would make hell freeze over from the wait alone."

"Hey!" She punched him playfully in the arm. "You're a jerk!"

He laughed and in one swift movement wrapped his arm around underneath her side, threw her gently onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her ands on either side of her torso. It all happened so fast she barely had time to register the sudden shift in position. She looked into his eyes, his hair messy from sleep and found herself realizing just how much she had been denying her feelings for him.

John smirked and leaned his lips down to her ear. "Marry Christmas Kitty." He drew back, a smile on his lips from the look of complete shock on her face. He climbed off of her and offered the smaller mutant his hand. She took it, already missing the warmth and the weight his body on top of hers brought.

"Merry Christmas, John." Kitty stuttered breathlessly. "How long have you been awake for anyway?"

John shrugged. "Not long."

It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh." Kitty said as she started for the door. "Well mom and dad are waiting downstairs for us."

Christmas morning came faster than John could have ever predicted and for the first time in nearly 9 years he found himself looking forward to it. Kitty ignited something different within him. He found himself wanting to be better, to _do _better.

John had been awake since just before a mumbled out a "Stop" when she began playing with his nose. He found it unbelievably adorable once he got past the annoyance of it. When he felt her hand on his cheek and then a finger on his lips he thought she was just playing with him. That is, until he opened his eye. There was something in her brown orbs that he had only seen one other time. It was more than an animalistic teenage lust. It didn't quite scream the "Love" he had seen in so many of the love birds in the hallway, but whatever it was, it had to be more than just friendship.

'_You're looking too far into it. It's just wishful thinking coming into play._' He then mentally slapped his forehead. '_Whoa, easy there John. You're startin to sound like one of those love crazed saps you make fun of in the halls!_'

He followed Kitty out into the hall where she hurriedly began down the stairs.

"Your gonna rip my arm outta the socket if your not careful." He snapped more harshly than he intended to.

"Oh, sorry." She had only just realized she was still holding it and dropped it. Instantaneously he found himself missing the feel of her skin against his. "I guess I just got a little excited."

John shrugged and smiled in an attempt to make the harshness of his words softer. "No biggie."

The two of them then moved into the living room where the tree sat, a decent amount of presents surrounding it. Carmen began passing out the gifts one by one. John was surprised when he was handed one, and then another, followed by another.

"You guys didn't have to do this." He said taking the fourth gift.

"Nonsense! We didn't think it was fair for you to sit by and watch us open our gifts and you didn't get any!" Carmen said as he handed another package to Kitty.

"Sorry if there not what you would enjoy or expect. We'd have a better idea if we had a little more notice." Theresa eyed her daughter playfully.

"What?"

"No it's great! After all, it's the thought that counts right?" John said making an honest attempt at being nice.

Once all the presents were passed out with the exception of 4 underneath the tree, they all tore into the colored wrapping, marveling at the thoughtfulness put into each one. Carmen got a set of grill utensils, a replica of Dale Earnhardt, Sr's car, a set of Craftsmen tools, and a replica of Dale Earnhardt Jr's team jacket. Theresa opened a few new sweaters, the movie Cheaper by the Dozen, and a Galexy Tablet. Kitty's was a few new shirts, a set of rollerblades, an itunes gift card, and the whole Star Wars set. John was given a thick snow jacket, some headphones, and an itunes gift card as well.

After all the presents were open and thanks was passed around, Mr. Pryde cleared his throat. "Okay, usually Kitty, Theresa and myself get two special presents, one for each member of our little family. But this year we decided to do things a little differently. This year we figured you kids you could something for just the two of you and Theresa and myself would get something for just the two of us. Dear, why don't you go first."

Carmen handed Theresa a small rectangular box, once she tore off the paper, she opened it to reveal a beautiful Diamond & Tanzanite Sterling Silver necklace. Exceptional tanzanites one pear-shaped, the other marquise-shaped, dangled from a sterling silver setting as a brilliant round diamond sparkled in the center. She looked as thought she was about to cry as she opened it.

"Its not the exact one we lost from the flood, but this was the closest I could find." Her husband said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it.'

"I love it!" She gave him a loving kiss.

"Every kiss begins with K." Kitty sang, making a chuckle catch in Johns throat.

"Okay, now your turn!" Carmen reached over and unwrapped the box beneath the tree. Inside it was a note reading: Look Outside.

"You didn't!" He leaped to his feet and ran out to the back porch where a brand new Char-Griller Wrangler Charcoal Grill sat. John thought the man was going to have a heart attack. He rushed back inside and scooped his wife up, swinging her around, saying his many thanks before setting her back down.

"Okay kids, now its your turn!" Carmen said when he had finally calmed down.

Carefully John reached over and handed Kitty the box. She sat there for a moment, weighing the object in her hands. "What is it?"

"Open it dork!" Pyro stated with a nervous smile, watching carefully as she tore into the paper. She pulled back the tape on the box once it was exposed and opened the lid. She pulled the globe out and removed the Styrofoam, her jaw dropped in awe. Her fingers gently traced the golden outline of the flowers, vines and ice-sickles, careful not to touch the glass. Embedded into the base were the words "Home is where your heart is." She smiled as she looked into the globe seeing an _exact _replica of the mansion, and upon closer inspection found two people skating around the pond. She marveled at the craftsmanship that went into such an item.

"Wind the key at the bottom." John pushed gently and when she did so, the two figures began to move in a circle with a Music Box version of "Homecoming" by Hey Monday. "It was the only song that I could think of. The guy just so happened to be a mutant that was good with crafting and tones." John chuckled.

Kitty squealed with delight before leaning over and surprise attacking John with a bear hug catching the 'bad-boy' off guard. "Thank you _so _much John!"

"Your're welcome." He said with a grin across his face as he patted her back.

She drew back and handed him a box with black wrapping paper with flames on it. He smiled at her as he opened the packaging. In his hands he held a small black metal box with red pin striping. He was slightly confused, but moved the latch aside and opened the top to reveal a silver zippo with the painting of a sharks head on it sitting in a crushed red velvet mold. The design reminded him of the shark heads you'd see on old WWII fighter planes.

He carefully pulled it from the case and flicked the lid with a click. He took his two fingers and gently brushed the flint, coaxing a flame to life with just one strike. A smile formed across his face, one that met his eyes. It was like watching someone greet an old friend they hadn't seen in a while. Using his ability, a small dragon formed and flowed around him before darting off to Kitty where it rubbed against her face like it had the first time they met all those many months ago. With a flick of his wrist he shut the lid, the dragon disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"If you lift the velvet, you'll see that there's a place where you can put your lighter fluid and flint."

He nodded before puling her into a hug, the scent of her exotic scent shampoo filling his nose before he let her go. "Thank you Kitty."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she turned away slightly. "Your welcome."

**Authors Note:** Believe it or not, this chapter plays a key role in my story. It's kinda an explanation of how come he is _so _possessive over his lighter. That and its his main form of defense! And how about Kitty's present? What do ya guys think? Once again, many thanks to my Girlfriend for her help!


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! So this is gonna be the last chapter for a while. I know, I know! But I'll try not to make the next time I post TOO far So without further adue, here is the long anticipated and over due Chapter 13. Btw, IT'S AWESOME that this chapter is my girls lucky number ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 13**

**Nightmares**

John went to bed early the night before and woke feeling as though he tossed and turned all night. Turning to his side, he glance at the alarm clock on the night-table, the red digital lettering screamed "3:45 AM" back at him. With a frustrated groan, he rolled back over, and plopped the pillow over his head in a feeble attempt to block out the moonlight that filtered through the crack in the curtains.

_Shwoolp_

John couldn't help but smile slightly at the nearly inaudible sound he had grown to associate with Kitty's Phasing ability. He removed the pillow, and turned his head to look over his left should to see her beautiful silhouette as she stood in the guest room. "Don't you ever knock?"

Kitty shrugged. "Only when I have to." She began walking toward his bed, as he lazily rolled onto his back, before propping himself up on his elbows.

The shorter mutant sat down on his bed with such grace it barely even so much as creased his sheets. It was no wonder he didn't wake up when she climbed onto his bed Christmas morning.

"Is that apart of your mutation or something?" He questioned nonchalantly.

"Is what apart of my mutation?" She responded with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"The whole sitting as if your as light as a feather and walking almost soundlessly routine."

"Um… I don't think so, just years of practice."

"Ah." John brought his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapping around them. Kitty marveled at how the muscles rippled beneath the tight skin of his abs and biceps in the dim lighting of the full moon. "So, we got any special plans for tonight?"

"Well, every year my parents throw this huge New Years Eve party where they invite a bunch of people from there work, a few of my friends and even some of the parents show up. I know it sounds lame, but over all its pretty cool."

"So that means we get to spend the whole day putting up decorations!" John said the mock enthusiasm, earning him a playful shove the two of them sharing a warm laugh.

"Shh! We'll wake my parents!" Kitty whispered.

Normally the fire wielder would have thrown a smart aleck remark to the other mutant, but for a change he couldn't really bring himself to it. '_It's only because it's so early_.' He lamely rationalized with himself. He looked at the girl sitting before him, and he realized that something was wrong and upon closer inspection it looked as though she'd been crying.

"I get the feeling that you didn't come in here to discuss tonight's festivities with me."

"It's that obvious huh?"

"Like an open book." John chuckled softly. "But seriously, what's bothering you?"

"It's stupid really-"

"Clearly it's not to you if you were crying over it." He gently reached out and swooped an overlooked fallen tear off her cheek with his index finger.

"I had a dream." Kitty sighed deeply. "My parents were on there way home from a vacation in San Francisco. They were heading north on US-101, crossing the Golden Gate Bridge when out of nowhere you show up. All the cars on the bridge come to a complete stop, and many are unable to escape. You turn to the car my parents are in, and with a smirk, set them and their car ablaze. But you don't have a lighter. Instead the fire is coming from your hands themselves. You laugh mirthlessly as they die." Kitty's voice broke as she finished the re-count of her dream, but the tears don't give way.

"You have quite the vivid imagination there Kitty." John smiled but he dropped it immediately when he noticed she didn't return it. Clearing his throat he scooted over, and motioned for her to occupy the space beside him. "Come on, I don't bite."

Shyly she moved next to him. As he lay down, he maneuvered his left arm so that it was her pillow. Kitty lay down beside him, and curled her body into his, as he wrapped his free arm around her pulling her close to him. "Sorry for the comment. I just can't stand uncomfortable silences."

"I noticed."

John chuckled. "But seriously, I would _never _dream of hurting you or your family."

Kitty craned her neck to look up and into his eyes. "You promise?"

"I don't make promises." He said his face solid. Disappointment flashed across Kitty's face as she looked down, and it broke his heart. Taking the index finger of his free hand, he placed it under her chin and tilted her head up. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

Kitty broke into a grin, a smile that reached her eyes, and she cuddled her head into his chest, a content sigh escaping her lips.

John's fingers played with the strands of her hair as the two of them drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_ A

| | {*}

| | _V_

|_|o_|%%%|0_

Morning broke way to early for John's taste. The sunlight that filtered through the crack in the curtains caused him to wince before finally opening his eyes. He blinked several times while his eyesight readjusted to the sight of one of the two eggshell white walls of the guest room. The clean white pane window let in the bright sun light that barely touched the foot of the bed. The teen turned over and realized his late night visitor was no longer in his bed.

Or even in the room for that matter.

'_Maybe it was all just a dream._' He briefly wondered before he registered the yellow piece of notepad paper beside his head. Furrowing his brow, he propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed the folded piece of paper and gently opened it.

_Good morning sleepy head! I would love to stay a while longer, but sadly I can already hear Dad up and wondering around the house. I'm almost certain he's been checking up on me to see if I'm obeying the rules and keeping to my room. So, to save _both _of us from the wrath of my parents, I think its best if I head back to my room. See you at breakfast!_

_-Kitty_

Upon reading the note, John smiled. He himself couldn't quite understand why, but the grin wouldn't fade from his lips. He folded it with the same care he took to unfold it and placed it on his night stand, beneath the Zippo box. Climbing out of bed, he threw on a gray Fox Racing "Nothing To It" thermal long sleeve shirt. It was a bit big on him, but that was why he mostly used it if he was either feeling lazy, or on cold mornings like these. Grabbing his new lighter out of the case, he placed it into the pocket of his red plaid pajama bottoms before exiting his room and heading down the stairs.

"Morning John." Carmen greeted as the teen entered the kitchen.

"Your up awful early." Kitty said as she sipped the coffee from the large mug in her hands.

"You think this is early? You should have seen him the other morning; he was up and about just after sunrise!" Her father said in a defense to the young man.

John shrugged as he moved to the fridge where he pulled out the milk, then to the cabinets for a bowl and some cereal. "I must've just slept well." He stated coolly, shooting Kitty a wink that made her go weak in the knees and suddenly she was thankful she was sitting down.

'_Don't get too cocky John._' She thought as she shot her dad a nervous sideways glance. He seemed oblivious to the silent exchange between the two as he flipped through the pages of Paul Auster's 10th novel "The Book of Illusions". She let out a sigh of relief inwardly while she shot daggers at the boy who sat down across from her. All he did was smirk and scoop a spoonful of Captain Crunch into his mouth. Kitty rolled her eyes and continued to sip her coffee while flipping through an old Marvel: Daredevil comic. This made John chuckle and shake his head. Every mutant knew Marvel based there comics off of real people.

**Authors Afterword: **Just a bit of foreshadowing here. I'm almost constantly writing now, so hopefully it won't be too much longer before I post. Please, Please, PLEASE review!


	14. Chapter 14: White Balloons

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! So I lied, here's another chapter. Now I'm about 2 chapters posted ahead of what I have written! Anyway I gotta book it to the library if I wanna get these chapters posted! Btw Sick Puppies is a great band! I recommend listening to the song White Balloons with while your reading this chapter or afterword. But make sure it's off there album Polar Opposite. Anyway, Lemmie know what ya think!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idea behind this story, The X-Men belong to Marvel, and the movie verse from which this came belongs to 20th Century Fox.

**Chapter 14**

**White Balloons**

Most of the day was spent getting ready for the party. The whole back yard had made a transformation into a New Years Eve dance floor. Complete with a white pop-up shade, snow shoveled out of the way, streamers, paper lanterns, lights, several well placed stainless steel patio heaters, pyramid flame patio heater and an urban fire outdoor fireplace for sitting around and chatting. All of which John helped Carmen set up as well as doing an unexpected sound check with their outdoor Sony Stereo system which scarred the daylights out of everyone inside and out of the house. For it being so cold out, John worked up quite an impressive sweat, and even went as far as removing his jacket while they were getting things set up.

Kitty and Theresa spent a good portion of the morning decorating the inside of the house as well as moving around some of the furniture and the afternoon getting the relish and snack tray's ready and setting up the food and beverage table. Once again, John got his hands smacked by _both _Pryde girls for sticking his fingers into the food.

It was 5:30. An hour and a half before the party was scheduled to begin. Satisfied with his work, John trudged up the stairs to take a long hot shower and get ready. He had just reached the top and was about to head into his room when he heard a beautiful melody that made him pause.

"_I'm holding onto white balloons__, __up against a sky of doom__. __Tell me you see them?__'Cause what's inside of me is invisible to most, even in clear view._" John recognized the song as White Balloons by Sick Puppies, but the vocals weren't coming from any stereo. He felt completely unnoticed as he approached the bedroom door where he heard the voice coming from. "_I'm sending out a signal to the possibility of you__. __'Cause right at this moment__, __I know you're connected to a part of me that I don't even know myself._"

Kitty had her back to the door singing into her brush, eyes closed. John smiled, her voice was beautiful.

"_The changes in me are likely to be like the weather.__Stormy and clear strength into fear bound together._"

He had never been in her bedroom during the whole trip, and was kind of surprised to find a guitar sitting beside the door and a devious plan began forming in his head.

"_But I'll break my silence__if I believed that you and me could ever be__more than just what's been behind us._"

With a sneaky glance back at her, he reached out and quietly picked up the instrument and removed the pick from the neck. He waited for her to finish the lyric before strumming the chord he had played so many times himself, the lyrics coming from his mouth like honey on a warm sopaipilla, as he moved to sit on her bed. His voice broke into a laugh as the startled Kitty jumped and spun around to face her intruder, brush held high.

"I tried and left, they came and went, I got rejected out again. But no one believes me. I've worn a hundred faces, of the character replacements and now, nobody sees me. The changes in me are likely to be like the weather. Cloudy at best..."

John's arm flowed through the strumming pattern, his fingers gracefully playing with the strings, making minor tweaks to the tuning. Kitty stared in utter shock, and he nodded toward her for the brunette to continue into the chorus, his voice singing in tune with hers.

"_Angels lift me__. __Are you with me?__I'm holding onto you like__I'm holding onto white balloons._"

John swung into the following lines with flawless precision, Kitty backed off her vocals as his voice grew more guttural as he belted each line. "Carry me _away_! I hope that you don't _break_!"

His fingers flowed over the frets, before nodding at Kitty to signal her turn to take over. "_Angels lift me__. __Are you with me?__I'm holding onto you like__I'm holding onto white balloons._"

"Carry me _away_! I hope that you don't _break_!" John then slowed the pace, and sung. "I hope that you don't break. Don't break."

He strummed softly as he looked into Kitty's eyes. He always felt as though this line was very true for him. "'Cause what's inside of me is invisible to most, even in clear view."

As the final note faded into silence, Kitty beamed at him. "I never would have guessed you could play the guitar, let alone pegged you a fan of Sick Puppies."

"Are you kidding me? I'm _from _Australia, remember?" John scoffed, and then shrugged. "Granted, I didn't see them live until I moved here. The show was in Boston. Let me tell you, best first concert _ever_."

"Wouldn't know, never had one."

"You mean to tell me you've never been to a concert?"

"Nope. Never."

He arched an eyebrow. "Wow. You're more sheltered than I thought."

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just sayin!" The teen laughed as he stood and set the guitar back where he found it. He paused in the doorway looked back at Kitty. "You have an amazing voice by the way. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." And with that, he disappeared around the corner to take his shower.

John descended the stairs just as the guests began to arrive. He was clad in a pair of Replay Jeans knockoffs. He decided to show off the geek in him with a black shirt that read "Trust me, I'm a Jedi" on it with a grey long sleeve thermal shirt on beneath it. His hair had grown since he first met Kitty, and now hung down just above his ear lobes while the back covered a little more than half his neck.

He glanced at Kitty who was greeting one of her friends with a huge hug. The fellow mutant had on converse just like he did, a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue NYC Aeropostale shirt with a white long sleeve undershirt for warmth.

And while he found her beautiful without it, he found her absolutely stunning with the little bit of eyeliner she had on. Her brown hair had been straightened and hung loosely down to her shoulders. She withdrew from her friend and placed her hands in her back pockets. When she caught Johns stare, she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. John swallowed and coolly made his way toward the two. He barely registered the other person's name, as he fought the urge to just reach out and pull Kitty into a crushing kiss.

And that's how he felt most of the party and why he spent most of it avoiding Kitty. Every time she would come up next to him and try to strike up a conversation he would take the first possible chance to escape, even going as far as to use several lame excuses. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way... Why he had been feeling this way for a lot longer than he'd like to admit. She was simply one of his closest friends, or so he had thought. Now he wasn't so sure if his feeling were just that of friendship anymore.

John had just escaped out the back door after dodging Kitty with a lame "I need to use the restroom." comment 15 minuets earlier.

With a tense sigh, he ran a hand through his hair when Kitty's voice made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. "Hey John," Kitty said, her hand extended to him as the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis began to play. "Can I have this dance?"

"I can't dance." He said flatly.

"It's not hard." Kitty just wasn't accepting this for an answer as she took his hand and pulled him onto the floor. He swallowed hard as she placed his hands on her hips, and wrapped her arms around his neck and the two began swaying to the beat. As other couples began to filter on the dance floor, she placed her head against his shoulder inhaling his "Lucky You" cologne deeply while he tried not to think about how he could only be just now noticing how amazing her Playboy "Play it Sexy" perfume smelled.

He looked around at the other couples finding that the guys who had the girls head on their shoulders also had there arms wrapped around them, holding them close. His heart felt as though it was going to burst from his chest at the same time he wrapped his arms around her, only then noticing how sweaty his hands had become. '_What the hell is wrong with you John? Pull it together. Just long enough for this one song._'

The thing John found most terrifying was that he _liked _her head on his shoulder.

Kitty couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with him. Over the time that they had been at her parents, she had slowly begun to come to terms with the fact that she did indeed have a crush on her best guy friend. She confessed this to her bff Katie when she entered the house, just before introducing John to her. Katie offered to help with the situation, but Kitty begged her not to. Not long after John had approached the two of them, did he start to act goofy, and strange. '_Maybe he finds Katie attractive_.' She wondered. It was the only logical explanation as to why he was avoiding her. The two friends had been next to one another nearly the entire night.

Tears began to sting the rims of her eyes, and threatened to fall. '_Why would he want his dorky, stupid, klutz of a friend for?_' She choked back the tears, but if he truly did want her friend, she should just let the two of them be happy. Ridden with guilt and heartbreak she pulled out of his grasp and without a single word ran back into the house wiping the tears before they had the chance to make her eyeliner and mascara drip. This left John utterly shocked and confused.

He stood there for a moment before making to follow her, but stopped and turned back around. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. '_What are you dong you ass? She just ran away from you crying and you're not even going to see what's wrong?_' With a fustigated groan he turned on his heal running toward the sliding glass door and into the house. But it was already too late. Kitty was lost in the massive crowed of people. '_Damn._'

After circling the party for a bit he gave up and grabbed a random soda before taking a seat in one of the chairs. When he popped the tab and took a gulp he registered the sweet syrup as a Pepsi. Sipping the cool drink he tried to wrap his head around what could have possibly made the other teen so upset. '_Maybe she ran into an ex of hers_' he thought bitterly. '_Maybe he had the _nerve _to bring a girl with him and it hurt her?_' He downed the drink and squished the can flat using his knee at the very thought.

"Whoa there cowboy, what'd that can ever do to you?" He cast a sideways glance at the girl beside him before returning his eyes to the crowed. He couldn't remember the girls name anyway. He knew it started with a K, but nothing more because at the moment when Kitty had introduced the two of them he was more focused on the brunette mutant and trying not to kiss her.

"Can I help you?" John asked more harshly than he intended.

"Wow. Kitty was right; you are a hard-ass."

'_You have _no _idea_.' He chuckled and shook his head as he dug out his lighter and began the familiar noise he found so comforting. "Is that your idea of small talk? Because if so, then you're social skills could use a _lot _of work."

"I could say the same for you." Pyro turned his head to the right to look at her, eyes narrowing. He knew that if he wanted this girl to leave him alone he was going to have to do more than just shut her out. She was a blonde haired blue eyed girl. Her eyeliner was thick and dark. She wore grey skinny jeans, converse and a Killswitch Engage band shirt. "Look, I'm not here to make small talk-"

"Then leave." He deadpanned as his eyes moved back to the crowed before him.

"I just happen to have some information regarding Kitty that you may want to know." She continued without interruption. "I see the way the two of you look at each other."

This caused him to swallow hard. "Look at each other how?"

"The two of you are mad for each other! It's just that neither of you will get off your ass to tell the other!"

John shook his head. "There's no way she has feelings for me."

"I happen to know she does." The blonde insisted. "She told me when I got here."

That caught his full attention as his head snapped in her direction.

"If you want her as much as I think you do lover-boy, then I suggest you act quickly, or any chance you could ever have may very well be thrown out the window by the end of tonight."

He was just about to respond when someone in distance called out: "Hey! The ball is about to drop!"

_ A

| | {*}

| | _V_

|_|o_|%%%|0_

Kitty entered the living room just as the countdown from 20 began. She had re-done her make-up and attempted to hide the fact that she had just ran up-stairs like a pansy and cried her eyes out over a _boy_. Amongst all the chaos she had found herself caught in the middle of the surprisingly massive crowed. The 10 second countdown began and a feeling of complete and utter loneliness gripped her as she stood frozen in place.

5.

Her eyes scanned the crowed, watching as everyone pared off.

4.

He looked to his left and right before squeezing past a few people.

3.

The noise of the chant got louder, but seemed more distant than ever. All she wanted to do was phase through the floor.

2.

John saw her through a split second break in the crowed, and began pushing his way through no longer worrying about apologizing to those he shoved out of his way as he weaved in and out of people. He knew that look on her face all too well and if he didn't make it to her soon, it would be too late.

1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

John didn't think, he simply acted on pure instinct as he slid up to Kitty. Simultaneously he placed his hands on either side of her face. His lips captured hers just seconds before she had the chance to phase through the floor, catching her entirely by surprise. Their eyes closed automatically and she snaked her arms around his torso, her fingers feeling the muscles in his back as she pulled him closer to her.

Kitty was completely wrapped up in the kiss. His lips were warm and tasted slightly like Pepsi. John could feel their heartbeats and reveled in the taste of cherry on her lips. The world around them seemed to disappear into a blur of confetti, streamers and noise makers. It felt like an eternity in mere moments and when the kiss finally broke, both found themselves wanting more. John gave her another peck on the lips before wrapping his arm around her shoulders the two of them joining in the chants of Happy New Year.

From a distance Theresa nudged Carmen with a smile on her face and pointed at the new young couple. "Remember when that was us?"

The man smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Yes. But the father in me wants to separate the two of them."

"You were just like him at one point." She chided looking up at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Oh stop." She playfully patted his chest. "You turned out just fine. A great husband and a wonderful father."

He smiled lovingly down at his wife before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Happy New Year love bug."

"Happy New Year love bird."

**Authors Note:** Dawww! What do you guys think? Thus chapter was a HUGE milestone in my story! Anyway Lemmie know what ya think! I hope you guys love this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: The Confession

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** First off, I Personally celebrate my Birthday, Christmas and New Years in that order during December, although I do realize some people celebrate different holidays. Therefore I will say HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope EVERYONE stayed safe and happy.

Onto the important things:

So…. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but somehow when I copy and pasted the chapters into separate word documents I missed one… Chapter 5 was supposed to be a sweet scene between Kitty and John and instead it was the argument chapter… So, long story short, I had to go back and replace chapter 5, thus pushing every chapter back one. Therefore making chapter 5 _really _chapter 6 and chapter 7 _really _chapter 8 and so on and so fourth. But I would suggest going back and reading the _proper _Chapter 5. I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but now that the problem has been fixed, it shouldn't happen again! Also, as I am writing this note, I still currently do not have any internet, although that will be changing VERY soon!

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. To quote one of my favorite Authors on this site QueenNaberrie: They originally created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 15**

**The Confession**

Later that evening, John stood on the back porch shoving Red Solo cups, plastic water bottles, and tin soda cans into a black garbage bag as they started the clean-up process in the wake of the party.

Neither of them really had the chance to talk to the other about the sudden kiss due to the fact that every time they got a moment alone, someone would come up and either say a friendly goodbye, or compliments them on how great the party had been. Then, when all the guests had left and Kitty finally thought she had a moment to talk to John alone, when dad popped up out of nowhere and handed John a bag and asked for his help in cleaning up the garbage, stating that the rest would be taken down in the morning and she was just about to follow suit when her mother pulled her aside and asked for help cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey." John had heard the sliding glass door opened behind him, but shrugged it off, thinking it was Carmen. The voice that spoke had taken him completely by surprise as he jumped slightly and turned to face Kitty. She looked like the shy, uncomfortable girl he had met when the front door of the Pryde residence first opened all those months ago, yet at the same time appeared to be comfortable and confident, if that were at all possible to be both of those things at the same time.

She shifted from one foot to the other as she took the thumb and index finger of her right hand, dragged it down and to the right side of her forehead moving her hair out of her eyes only to have it fall into the same place it was before.

He smiled and dropped the bag on the floor, careful not to dump its contents onto the finely polished oak deck. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and took an almost cautious step foreword. "Hey yourself."

She smiled shyly, looking down, the tip of her shoe playing with one of the boards. "Great party huh?"

John nodded in agreement. "Yeah, not bad for a party on a holiday where you have an excuse to get drunk, kiss a random stranger when the clock strikes twelve and stay awake until after mid-night making as much noise to your hearts content."

"Never heard it put that way, but yeah, I'd have to agree." The two of them chuckled before silence fell over them like a thick winter's blanket, the unspoken words hanging in the air.

"So," John nervously cleared his throat. "I get the feeling you didn't come out here to make small-talk about the party."

"What did it mean to you John? Was it just a spur of the moment New Years kiss, or was it…" She let her voice trailed off, not quite sure if she could trust it and swallowed hard, trying to push down the anxious lump that just formed in her throat.

"Something more." John's usually smooth and confident voice seemed to tremble under the weight of the words that spoke the truth. He looked into the eyes of his best friend that were now pleading with him for an answer.

"About the kiss," He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before pulling his Zippo out of his pocket and began the familiar click that he found so comforting as he paced back and fourth in front of her. "I can't really explain it, but in the last month, I've began to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that feels like a heard of elephants went on a stampede. The palms of my hands get clammy and sweaty. I get this overwhelming feeling to let my guard down whenever I'm with you, _especially _when its just the two of us. And the only conclusion I can come to, the only thing that seems to make sense is that I've come to like you as more than a friend. And when I say it out loud, I get this giddy, excited feeling that I can barely contain."

During his speech, he had kept his gaze at anything else but hers, for the fear of even a hint of rejection in those deep eyes. But he now stood before her, and all he could read in them was shock and surprise. He now realized that while from a distance her eyes looked like a chocolate brown, they were in fact a light brown color with green around the edges and flakes of gold near the pupil.

"And now that I'm standing here before you, explaining feelings that I've _never _told another living being, or even felt for one I have this overwhelming fear that you don't feel the same and I-"

He never did finish the sentence as his lips were suddenly silenced by the feeling of hers pressed against them. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck as he felt his own snake around her waist pulling her body against his own. There mouths opened slightly before coming back to a close, and then opened again, this time his tongue danced across her lips for a moment, not necessarily asking for entrance, just enjoying the taste that was purely Kitty, enjoying the surprised gasp of air that passed between them.

She pressed there lips together one last time before pulling back to look into his shocked, honey colored eyes that reminded her so much of the flame he wielded as he opened them. She giggled as she felt all the blood in her body suddenly rush to her face. "I've had feelings for you since a little before finals were announced."

"Well, now that we both know how the other feels," John smiled a true smile that held no hint of sarcasm. But while he knew the answer, he couldn't help but feel his palms grow moist as the question danced behind his lips. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kitty didn't think it was possible for the grin on her face to grow any wider, but it did. "More than anything else in the world."

**Authors Afterword:** Sorry its taken so long to post. Holidays and no internet will do that to a Btw: If you're a Star Wars fan and haven't read QueenNaberrie's Fanfiction: Early Redemption, you should take a look, it's amazing and VERY well written!


	16. Chapter 16: Valentines Day Troubles

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. To quote one of my favorite Authors on this site QueenNaberrie: They originally created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 16**

**Valentines Day Troubles**

_He leaned his face towards hers, the heat of their breaths mending together. And suddenly, just like that, their lips met in blissful surrender. Everything else around them seemed to fade as only the two of them stood in the middle of her parent's living room. The kiss was tentative, and chaste._

Kitty opened her eyes, the taste of their first kiss still fresh on her lips. She sighed as her alarm clock played Decode by Paramore. The amount of sound blaring through the small speakers caused them to screech. Reaching over she silenced the noise, the ancient Magnavox digital alarm clock reading 5:02 AM. Usually her alarm clock didn't go off until 6:30, but she skipped out on her shower last night and opted for one this morning. Most of the girls piled into the showers around 5:30, so she had to get up around 5 to beat the early morning rush.

It had been a month to the day when John had asked her to become his girlfriend. They returned back to the mansion hand in hand on the 4th of January as promised and of course the news of Kitty and John's newly formed relationship spread like wild-fire, wrapping its way through every ear in the Mansion. It surprised many, but to those who knew the teens (like Bobby and Jubilee) it came as only natural.

Classes had begun not long after everyone returned from the Holiday Break and soon the shock of the new teen romance wore off and everyone filtered back into the norm. Kitty and John had the same classes as the previous semester due to the fact that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ran off of a 6 Class Block Schedule. John was a year above her, but unfortunately he failed his Agricultural Science and World History/Economics his freshman year so therefore he had to re-take those two while taking Summer School in order to catch up on the two classes so he could make it into his Junior year.

Moving to a sitting position she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Curling her arms up, she tensed every muscle starting with her back and ending with her toes. A tinny squeak emitted from her throat seconds before she ended her stretch. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she got to a standing position and moved over to her dresser. Sliding the drawer second from the top open she reached in and grabbed a random low-cut light blue shirt with a picture of a porcupine and a balloon with the words "Caught in a Bad Romance" written across it in black lettering. A few drawers down, she pulled out a random pair of faded blue jeans before opening the top and pulling out a belt, socks, bra and underwear. Grabbing her pink towel, she headed to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower closest to her locker in the washroom, allowing the water to warm up while she walked to her shower-locker. Upon opening it she grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body-wash, scrubby sponge and razor out of it, setting her clothes inside. When she reached the shower, she set her soaps, sponge and razor inside and hung the towel on the rack adjacent to the shower-door before stepping inside.

The beads of water rushed down her body and through her hair. Taking a shower at the School always made her feel as though she were standing beneath a cascading waterfall. She let her body soak up the moisture, waking her tired teen body up. As she washed the Shampoo into her hair she let her mind wander to the boy who played with fire. He wasn't exactly the most respectful guy at times but he always treated her like a Queen. She was slowly falling for him. Sure, Kitty knew they were young, but that didn't stop her parents.

"Come on Pryde," A loud bang at the shower door rattled her from her thoughts as she nearly nicked her leg. "There are some of us who want to take a shower too!"

"Jubes, there has to be like, at least 1 or 2 more showers open!" Kitty sighed, upset that her 'Girl Time' was over already.

"Yeah, and their fighting over them like rabid wolves over a piece of meat as it is."

"So? And besides, how'd ya know it was me in here?" Kitty said as she finished up shaving her leg thankful it was the only one left.

She could hear a smile in Jubilee's voice. "Kitty… You're the only one that has a pink towel with Kitties on it. Come on, how could I NOT know it was you? That and you're the only girl I know who hums when she's in the shower thinking about John!"

"Hey! I'm sorry I was too broke at the time to get my name printed on a towel when we went to the mall in Massachusetts!" Kitty turned off the water and opened the door to reveal her giggling best friend. Grabbing the towel from her she wrapped it around her body. "And I do _not _hum when I'm thinking about John."

"Oh, I beg to differ!"

"Just shut up and get your ass in the shower." Kitty laughed, her face turning a bright red. Grabbing her things from the stall she walked to her locker and exchanged the clothes out for the soaps and razor. Shivering from the sudden burst of cold air, she quickly changed, said a hasty goodbye to Jubilee and made her way back to her dorm where she immediately threw on the black hoody which adorned the trademark school X inside a circle over the left breast. Those who were a horary member of the X-Men had the logo in the color their accenting colors on their uniform instead of the plain silver and positioned on the right side.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath as she glanced at the clock on her night stand. 5:35 AM. She and John usually met for breakfast around 6:00-6:15 to spend some time together before class. She had only spent less than 10 minuets in the shower before Jubilee had practically begged her for it. Shaking her head Kitty reached for her brush and began combing out the tangles. Deciding that she was too lazy to do anything else she packed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Taking one last good look at her room, the young teen decided she hadn't missed anything and locked the door before phasing right through.

A yawn escaped her lips as she shuffled down the stairs toward the kitchen. She was about ten minuets early, but figured she'd go ahead and get a jump start on making their breakfast. The house chef, Marilyn, was an amazing cook but Kitty still loved to have her morning pop-tart and John, his Captain Crunch. Opening the pastries, she popped them into the toaster. Grabbing a bowel, she dispensed the cereal into it, and made a glass of milk for John to pour over it when he arrived. She placed her pop-tarts on a paper towel when the toaster ejected them and made her way to a table and pulled out her book "Moon Called" by Patricia Briggs and waited for John's sleepy head.

She had only just finished a page when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her middle followed by a kiss to her cheek. He rested his head against her own making her smile. She closed her book, setting it gently on the table as she placed her hands atop his own.

"Mornin' Kitten." He mumbled and she took note of how thick his Australian accent was when he was still waking-up.

She turned her head to the side for a better look at him. A few stray strands of his hair was falling into his closed eyelids, and small stubble adorned his young face. Placing a kiss on his check told her that the hair was still soft from lack of having to consistently shave. She smiled as she petted his face. "Morning sweetie. I got your cereal for you already."

An incoherent "Thanks" was muttered as he moved and plopped down in the seat beside her, John's hand finding Kitty's as he poured the milk into the bowel and took the first bite. His eyelids were heavy as he chewed his cereal, willing his body to wake up more.

"We've _gotta_ come up with a better time to meet for breakfast."

"Hey, you're the one who picked the time Mister, remember?" Kitty teased.

"Oh yeah. Hmm. Remind me again why I did this?" He asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Kitty grinned as she leaned over and gave him a tender kiss, one that left them both breathless. John growled in approval as he drew back Kitty's eyes were still closed when he whispered breathlessly; "Great reminder."

Kitty's smile was one of simper as her cheeks turned a light pink. She quickly picked up her pastries and took a mouthful. John flashed a breathtaking half-smile shaking his head slightly and returned to his cereal.

It didn't take long for John to realize the effect he had upon her and he exploited it quite often. One thing he adored about their relationship was the fact that even though they were dating, nothing had really changed about them. They still bantered back and fourth, she would still tell him when he was being an ass and when he was being really sweet. The only major change in their relationship was the heavy flirting and addition of holding hands and kissing. '_I think I have the most _amazing _girlfriend in the whole school. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know-_'

"So, I was thinking, Jubilee _really _wants to go shopping for the sweetheart dance. So I figured I'd ask my parents if they could send me some money and go buy a dress for it."

John was roughly dragged from his thoughts at the words dance, dress and _money_. He hadn't put any thought into what to wear for the occasion. He just kind of thought they would wear some really nice, everyday clothes. '_Hell, I haven't even put any thought into a valentines present, let alone what I was gonna _wear_ later on that night!_'

"Hey Kitty!" Jubilee said rather too loudly for Johns taste this early in the morning, as she took a seat across from the two.

"Hey Jubes! You enjoy your shower?"

"_Immensely._" She emphasized and John couldn't help but notice the annoyance in Kitty's face that Jubilee either ignored or was too ditsy to see. "Unfortunately I was cut a little short when the water turned cold."

Just like that, the subject was changed to that of how they should regulate the showers and have a bigger hot water heater. Jubilee was one of those who annoyed John more often than not but he tolerated her because she was Kitty's best chick friend here at the mansion. That and her clumsy antics were enough at times to keep him rolling on the floor in laughter for days. But right this moment she was his favorite person in the world and he was thankful for the sudden change of topics.

More and more students filed into the dinning hall. Then all too soon, the bell rang, signaling the 5 minuet warning before classes begun. The three of them placed their dishes into the large gray busbin. John walked Kitty to her class in a daze, his mind in a panic and still focused on the impending sweetheart dance. He vaguely registered giving her a kiss and diverting the question of "What's wrong?" before heading toward his own class.

To add insult to injury he passed a flyer for the Sweetheart Dance was hanging in one of the hallways and the only thing he read, was the words: _Must be dressed_ _in formal wear_. He continued down the hallway, many shoulders bumping against his, he didn't realize he was looking for someone until he saw him. The 5'11", blue eyed, sandy blonde haired, Ice-creating, mutant. With a sudden burst of energy he reached out, grabbed Bobby by the back of the shirt, and slammed him into the wall to the right of him. John pinned the taller mutant of 3 inches to the oak finishing his hands entangled in the Iceman's shirt. He brought his face dangerously close. This caught Bobby completely off guard but before he could ask what he did wrong John spoke.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't _own_ any dress clothes. I just kinda figured that we'd go to this stupid thing in a nice set of school clothes! And I _just _saw a sign that said you _have _to be dressed formal! And the _icing on the cake _is that I don't even know what to get Kitty for this stupid holiday!" John finished his rant not even realizing that he was out of breath until he heard himself panting.

"Ya done?" Bobby asked. John gave him a nod releasing him. "Dude, you gotta calm down. I think I've got a suit you can have. Mom and dad wanted a _formal _picture for there yearly _Christmas Card_. I only wore it the one time and have _refused _to put it on since. Mom packed it specifically for this sort of _occasion_." Bobby said with distaste dripping in his voice.

"Nice, give _me_ the ugly reject. Thanks, I feel the love bro."

"Oh relax. It's a nice looking suit but its red and black; not really my thing. Might be a bit big on ya, but it'll work."

John nodded, but then a thought struck him. "Wait, If you're giving me your old suit, then what are you gonna do for yourself?"

"I gave a phone call home and told mom that my date was wearing a blue and white dress. So she had one shipped. Moms _really _into people matching, especially couples." He almost seemed to shiver at the thought.

"Gee, must be nice to have _mommy and daddy_ give you everything at the drop of a hat."

Bobby paused for a moment slightly taken aback but quickly changed the subject. "As for the whole present thing, just avoid anything that has to do with chocolates, balloons, roses and teddy-bears. That's just ridiculously stereotypical and I know you can do better than that."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" John asked, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Look, I saw the Christmas present you got for Kitty. Talk about _sick_. I know you'll think of something." He gave John a pat on the shoulder before walking past him toward their English 2 class.

John had absolutely _no _idea what he was gonna do. His mood was somber and getting worse. When he snapped at a new student who sounded like an over obsessed baseball fan when it came to theX-Men team, Jean told him to stay after-class. When the bell rang he gave Kitty a quick kiss and a promise to see her after her Danger Room session.

With a heavy sigh he leaned back in his chair balancing it on two legs leaving his own legs hanging in the air using his right hand against the desk for balance. After having to catch himself several times he finally got it to balance all on its own without the support of his hand.

"John, all four on the floor please."

'_You first, teach_.' He thought bitterly and with a scowl on his face, he slammed all four onto the ground. He knew he would _never _dream of cheating on Kitty but the tone in her voice had really pissed him off more than he already was.

"Better?" He questioned his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jean shook her head and removed her glasses. She pressed her thumb and her index finger on either side of the bridge of her nose in a clear sign of annoyance. With a sniff she placed them back on her face and walked toward him taking a seat on the desk behind him.

"What's bothering you John? I've seen you make sarcastic comments before but never like that."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm only trying to help." Jean said gently.

"Well, I don't want it! The one person I've already asked to help me blew me off and then threw his family's wealth in my face!" He snapped bitterly and before he knew it had continued. "All I want to know is what the _hell _am I supposed to do for Kitty for valentines day! Because right now, I don't have a single. Fuckin. Clue. And I seriously doubt anyone is gonna wanna help me. I just-"

"I'll help you." The sound of Jean's voice hurried and quick stopped him mid sentence.

"Do what?"

"I'll help you." She said more softly this time and when he looked at her dumbfounded she continued. "For a present, go with something simple like chocolates, balloons, roses or teddy-bears."

John shook his head. "Bobby told me to avoid cheesy, cliché stuff like that."

Jean laughed. "Some girls, the more expensive the gift is, the better. But for _most _it's not the gift that matters but the presentation. And Kitty is one of the many who likes the thought rather than the gift itself."

"Hm." John hadn't thought about that before. Then his face suddenly lit up as if someone really clicked a light bulb above his head, the gears began rolling around. "You said you'd help me right?"

"Yes." She said slowly.

"Well, I have an idea."


	17. Chapter 17: Football Mishaps

**Authors Note: **Just another friendly reminder, if you haven't read the new chapter 5, then you should go back and do so! If you already have, or this is your first time reading, feel free to ignore this note! Also a big shout out to CharmSparks11833 for the wonderful reviews and PM's!

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. To quote one of my favorite Authors on this site QueenNaberrie: They originally created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 17**

**Football Mishaps**

The up-coming dance had the whole house buzzing with questions like: "What are you wearing?" and "Did you hear who is going with who?" While the decorations and gossip did indeed make him nervous about how well his plan was going to execute, he didn't allow the pressure to get to him.

It was a glorious afternoon. The sun was shinning with a slight cloud cover and just enough of a breeze to keep your body cool. John had his back resting against a tree trunk, Kitty settled in his lap, the back of her head resting against his chest. Both teens had their noses in a book, Kitty the second book of her Moon Called series, while John was flipping through Max Brooks "The Zombie Survival Guide." Not too far off to one side a few of the students were playing a game of football.

"Ready? Down." Colossuses voice boomed over a small crowed of teens hunched down to defend there quarterback, waiting for the commanding word. "Set. Hike."

On cue the 3 defenders on Colossuses team crashed into the three opposing them in an effort to keep them away from their quarterback and give their Receiver (Bobby) a fighting chance. Colossus released the ball but before it could reach Bobby's hands he was taken to the ground by Jonothon "Jono" Evan Starsmore or better known as Chamber. John shook his head and continued to read his book a chuckle emitting from his chest.

Bobby looked over at his friend and threw his arms open in a challenge. "What, you think you can do any better?"

John looked up from his book and smiled. "I would have at _least _caught the ball before Chamber dumped me!"

'_**Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?**_'Chambers deep voice entered Johns mind causing him to shudder.

"Alright, I will."

"I will what?" Kitty asked with confusion written in her eyes.

John smiled down at her, his cocky attitude coming off him in waves. Taking his right hand he allowed his fingers to place a piece of her hair behind her ear dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Apparently Jono wants me to put my money where my mouth is. Just one quick play and then I'll be right back!"

Kitty smiled up at him her lips landing on his. "It's okay, I like watching you on the rare occasion when you play sports. It gives me an excuse to eyeball you."

John smirked, giving her a kiss on the lips before getting up and running over to the huddle. Colossus gave him the orders to go long and the rest of them to defend. "You don't have to worry about me Pitor. Just throw the ball, and I'll meet you in the End Zone."

Colossus simply arched his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

"Positive."

With a shrug he broke the huddle each member of the team taking their positions. The moment the ball was "hiked" John sprung into action. He ran forward, leaping over the offensive linemen, taking off in an all out sprint. He dodged a few of the other players before he crossed into the End Zone. Turning around, he made eye contact with Colossus who launched a perfect spiral high into the air.

Almost immediately Kitty knew John was going to have to jump in order to make the catch. She watched as he bent his knees, his legs going down to nearly a 90 degree angle before he pushed off the ground launching himself high into the air. His fingers gripped the ball just as gravity took over and began to pull him back to earth. Both of John's feet had planted firmly on the grass just seconds before Chambers barreled into his body. The momentum from the shear force caused both mutants to skid several feet. There were shouts of triumph from John's teammates and girlfriend at the sight of the successful touchdown.

But something went terribly wrong and Kitty was the first to register it. For instead of springing back to his feet and making a cocky remark like he normally would do, John thrashed on the ground before an agonizing scream erupted from his lungs. It was the kind of scream you never want to hear, the kind that starts in the back of the throat and then moves down into the lungs and makes everyone's heart in the vicinity stop.

Kitty wasted no time as she jumped to her feet and sprinted over to where her boyfriend lay. He wrapped his hands around his right leg but that must've only caused him more pain for he instantly removed his hands and placed them over his face as he let out another shout this time involving several curse words, his Australian accent thick.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" She shouted at Jono, dropping to her feet when she reached his side.

Jono's voice entered her mind; his tone reflected the panic written on his face. '_**Nothing, I swear! I just tackled him, that's all!**_'

Before she could lash out John screamed out in pain again, causing her attention to turn back to him. "Try not to move. Where does it hurt?"

"It feels like my fuckin knee was hit by a fuckin truck!" John said through clenched teeth.

"I'll go get help!" Bobby said. He didn't have to run far though for Scott had seen the whole thing and was already rushing over to help.

"Give him some room!"

Scott knelt down beside John. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked.

"Does it _look _like I can fuckin walk!" John yelled, throwing his head back in agony.

Scott scowled but before he had the chance to reprimand him on his cursing, Kitty's eyes caught his gaze. Her soft brown eyes wide with worry tugged immensely at his heartstrings. Shaking himself free of her gaze that made him feel sorry for the young teen he began to pick John up. "Come on, let's get you to Jean."

Kitty leaped to her feet and began to follow but before she could go any further Scott turned to face her giving her his best comforting smile. "Kitty, I know you have homework that needs to be finished. I'm sure Miss. Grey will call you in to see him if it's anything serious." Leaving no room for argument, he continued toward the house carrying an angry Australian with him.

Minuets melted into what felt like days and the next few hours' were years. At first she occupied herself with senseless worry before deciding that as much as she hated it, homework was her best bet at passing the time. Then finally after an essay, a few pages of review questions and 30 extra minuets of more repetitive worry later, Jeans soft, soothing voice entered her mind.

'_**Kitty, if you could please come to the med bay, that would be greatly appreciated, there are some things I would like to discuss with you in person.**_**'**

Kitty jumped, nearly dropping the snow globe in her hands. Not that it would have broken, for she was sitting on her bed but never the less, it still scared her enough to set it back on her nightstand as she quickly replied through the telepathic connection. '_How is he?_'

'_**He's still John. But as I previously stated, there are some things I would like to discuss with you in person.**_**'** And then just as quickly as it had formed, the mental connection was severed.

Kitty didn't even bother to use the door as she burst from her room taking every shortcut she knew to get to the med bay. A few walls and some odd levels later she phased through the ceiling and nearly on top of a startled Jean who had been walking in the place she now occupied just mere seconds before.

The young teen didn't even wait for a greeting as she began to speak. "How is his leg? Can I see him?"

Jean smiled at her. "Well hello, it's nice to see you to."

"Sorry Miss. Gray." Kitty smiled sheepishly. "How is John doing?"

"Well, it took both me and Scott a few minuets to get him to calm down long enough for me to assess his injury." She said removing her glasses. "But once he did, we discovered that he banged his knee up pretty badly and is going to need a neurologist to take a look at it. Unfortunately Hank McCoy who is usually my go-to-guy for situations like this won't be able to make it until sometime tomorrow."

Kitty frowned. "Hank McCoy, the Mutant Rights Activist?"

"Yes. Have you two…met before?"

Kitty shook her head. "No. It's just that since I've discovered I'm a mutant I've been paying a little more attention to the politics of things. But if you don't mind me asking, how exactly can he help?"

"Kitty that man is a genius. By _far _one of the most _intelligent _people I have ever met. We are _very _privileged to have him in our corner." Jean chuckled. "But as I was saying, Hank won't be able to come by and take a look at it until tomorrow. Therefore he is going to have to stay in the med bay until then."

"That's fine. He'll be back on his feet in no time." Kitty paused, taking in the other woman's expression. "Right?"

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. You see, he may have some nerve damage from the kneecap down and if that's the case, then I'm sorry, but there is no telling how long it will take to heal, if it ever fully does. You can expect him to be bed rested for a few days, if not a week or two."

"I understand." Kitty nodded, swallowing hard as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Can I please go and see him now?"

Jean nodded and then led her through a door where Kitty found a very bored looking John flicking his ever present lighter. The room didn't look like your average hospital room; then again, nothing in the lower levels of the X-Mansion looked average. Everything from the walls down to the floor was a bluish chrome color. The bed on which John was laying had silver railings and blue blankets which were wrapped around his lower half.

It seemed to take him a moment to register that Kitty had entered, but when he did, nothing changed other than the fact his eyes seemed to grow brighter.

"No funny business you two." Jean said with a wink that caused Pyro to roll his eyes and Kitty to blush. "If you need anything John, just give me a call. Visiting hours end at 9."

With that, she silently excused herself, leaving the two alone. Kitty glanced at the clock and frowned. 9 o'clock was less than three hours away. Deciding to not waste a single moment of it she walked over to a nearby chair and pulled it up beside the bed. A little unsure of what to do next, she awkwardly said down.

"You afraid I'm gonna bite?" John asked with a smirk.

"No. I know you do. I just don't want to hurt you." She said with a sad smile.

"So I don't even get a kiss?" He pouted. "I see how it is, your boyfriend gets hurt and you won't give him a kiss to make it better."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kitty said as she scooted closer. "I don't want to cause you any more pain."

"It's totally fair."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that I'm your boyfriend and I got injured." He smirked reaching out for her hand gently pulling her closer to him, not satisfied until she was nearly in the bed with him. Reaching up, he gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear letting his hand linger there. "And a simple little kiss isn't going to hurt me."

Pulling her into him, his lips met hers in a blissful kiss. One that made Kitty gasp and crave more. More of his scent, his tongue, the way the callous on his thumb felt against her temple as he gently stroked it. It was so gentle and so unlike him. She loved kissing him because it was the one way she _knew _his feelings for her was genuine. Because when they kissed he let her walk through his walls.

Slowly, reluctantly, he drew back his forehead against hers eyes closed. His hand now rested on the nape of her neck, gently playing with the short hairs hidden by her long hair. "I'm sorry I won't get to see you tomorrow."

"It's okay John."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. It's gonna torture me. But I _promise _you this. You _will _see me during the dance tomorrow."

"It's fine. I'd rather see you get better than come to a stupid dance with me."

"Nothing you want to do could ever be considered stupid." John spoke without thinking, and was now mentally slapping himself for it. He quickly recovered with a playful smirk. "Well, _almost _nothing. The whole you liking the cold thing is kinda hard to get over."

"Hey!" she playfully smacked his arm. "I resent that."

"I'm sure you do Kitten."

"Okay, that's where I draw the line. I'm not a cat."

"Big words coming from someone whose nickname is _Shadowcat_." She smacked him again, and he continued to crinkle his nose in laughter. They eventually calmed down, and he managed to convince her to curl up with him on the bed where they held hands and talked, occasionally sneaking a few heated kisses here and there before Jean entered the room and informed Kitty that visiting hours had ended ten minuets prior. With one last kiss and a promise from him to see her later on the following evening, Kitty left for her own dorm knowing nothing of the events the following day would bring.

**Authors Afterword: **Oooo… intresting twist! Hmmm… I wonder what's gonna happen! Please review! It takes hourse (sometimes days) to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! Also, the one person whose writing really inspires me on this site is arliddian. If you haven't read their X-Men fics, you should take a look, well worth the read if you ask me! :D


	18. Chapter 18: Valentines Day Surprise

**Authors Note: **Just another friendly reminder, if you haven't read the new chapter 5, then you should go back and do so! If you already have, or this is your first time reading, feel free to ignore this note! Also a big shout out to CharmSparks11833 for the wonderful reviews and PM's! Alas, I still am suffering from L.I.S or better known as "Lack of Internet Syndrom." I'm currently using my moms internet, only because I've got a phone interview with someone from the Art Institute of Phoenix and apparently its going to require my email to be opened… Anyhow, wish me luck! And as a special treat for sticking this whole thing out with me I've decided to post a good portion pf what I already have written on here! I'm hoping to get the net back soon, but who _knows _when that'll be…

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. To quote one of my favorite Authors on this site QueenNaberrie: They originally created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 18**

**Valentines Day Surprise**

So far her morning had taken a turn for the worse. She snoozed her alarm clock one too many times and was now scrambling to get ready for the day. Hopping on one foot she pulled one sneaker on, followed by the other. Reaching over, she grabbed her bag off the back of the wooden chair in her room and slung it over her shoulder. She quickly yanked the door to her room open when a bright red heart shaped balloon which was attached to her door handle smacked her in the face, nearly startling her into a phase. Shaking her head she stopped what she was doing completely forgetting that she had less than ten minuets to get to class.

With a smile, she reached for the white ribbon to free her assailant and get to the pink envelope with the word "_Kitten_" Elegantly written in John's unmistakable cursive.

The envelope revealed a simple card with a black and white picture of a minx kitten wrapped around a pink heart-shaped pillow with the words "Be Mine" written on it. She opened it to find the inside a light pink color with a question and a statement in more of John's cursive written in black.

"_Can you find all 12 roses? Meet me at the bottom of the stairs at 7:45 tonight._"

She smiled at the card soaking the moment in before she hastily grabbed the balloon and booked it to her first hour class.

She entered her English class just seconds before the second bell rang. She was silently thankful for her phasing ability, because if it weren't for that she would have been late for sure and knowing her luck in after school detention as well. She began her way to her seat when she noticed two long stemmed roses sitting neatly with a pink ribbon tied to them. She smiled; dropping her bag she picked the flowers up holding them to her nose as she sank into her seat, completely in her own world. Taking a deep inhale she smiled to herself. '_What are you up to, John?_'

For the rest of the school day starting with that exact moment was a blur to her. If anyone were to ask Kitty to tell them what was said during her classes, she would give them the same look that of the younger students would give Marilyn when they were caught _trying _to sneak some sweets out of the kitchen before phasing through the floor to escape the question.

Marilyn Hannah was the school chef and wasn't all that bad; in fact Kitty had a pretty decent relationship with the 4 four armed mutant. She would sometimes find herself sitting and talking with her on the days when John would receive lunch detention and with his current condition, today was no different.

The way the four armed chef had the lunchtime meal set-up was that similar to a salad-bar. She stood behind the counter, greeting each student warmly and replace and empty container with a pre-made full one when need be. For the most part the students were the ones who served themselves, the exception being those who were really young or new to the campus.

Kitty took her place in line waiting patiently. She never was the kind of person to make a fuss in the cafeteria. She'd get her food eventually. She grabbed a dark brown tray much like the ones to would find at a fast-food restaurant and began her slide down the bar.

"Hello Marilyn. How was your vacation?" Kitty greeted as she approached the other mutant.

"Why hello dearie! It was _wonderful_ to see England again. Thank you for asking." She then placed two of her hands on her hips, as the other two switched out and empty pan for a full one. Her face turned stern and it reminded her of a motherly figure. "Where's that bloke of yours anyway? I haven't seen him all morning. Did he get himself into trouble again?"

"Actually for a change he didn't. He was tackled pretty hard yesterday by Jono when they were playing American Football. He's in the med-bay until around 7:45 tonight, when he asked me to meet him at the bottom of the stairs." She explained grabbing a Ham and Swiss sandwich scooting her tray down the line.

Marilyn was from England and had a _beautiful _British accent that Kitty adored. She had some family back there who still talked to her but not many. It was Kitty's impression that she mostly went to visit old friends anyway. The Chef's personality reminded her of Mrs. Potts from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Her looks even kind of reminded her of a more fit, buff and extra armed version of the cursed tea-pot as well.

"Ah, well I hope it isn't anything too serious. Dangerous sport, that is. He needs to be more careful."

Kitty laughed as she grabbed a bag of Doritos placing those on her tray as well. "I know right? But that's John for you. Reckless and uncontrollable."

"That's where I beg to differ with you dearie. Ever since you've come along, there's been a subtle change in that boy. He's not as harsh, thinks a little more often about what he says to others. And he seems to care about something other than himself for a change."

Kitty pulled milk off the shelf and held it in her hand, not really surprised at the knowledge that she had received, that she already knew. What surprised her was that _others _were starting to take a notice to it as well. Yet there was still one thing that was puzzling her. "Wait, what do you mean 'something'?"

"Why, his lighter dear."

"But I thought he always cared deeply for his lighters."

"Sweetie, he's _never _been so protective over an inanimate object before _you _gave that Zippo to him." Marilyn smiled, one that _truly _brought out the Mrs. Pots features. "I've also never seen that boy so protective over another person either. That is, until you came along."

Kitty was a little stunned by the statement. She had never really noticed how strong his feelings for her must've been. She knew he cared for her, in his own little John way, but never how deeply. She had always assumed that he opened up like he did with her around his friends like Bobby when it was just the two of them. '_Maybe I was wrong._' She thought to herself.

"So he's never acted like this before?"

"Not that I've seen. I mean, he's nice to his friends and all but there is still an edginess to him that he doesn't get with you."

"Hm. Well, thanks for the insight. I guess I should eat before the bell rings, I'm starved." Kitty stated, not know really what else to say. Grabbing her tray she began to walk away and toward the dinning-room when Marilyn called her back.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! I was supposed to give this to you when I saw you today!" One of the mutants four arms reached under the counter, fishing for something. After a few moments of shuffling and mumbling about how she _knew _she put it under the counter, she finally managed to dig out a box of Kitty's favorite box of chocolates, Hershey's Pot of Gold.

The teen took the box carefully in her hands ripping off the note attached to it.

_Kitty,_

_I hope I got the right box._

When she looked at the note, she knew instantly who it was from even without his signature. Looking back up, she saw the chef smile. "How is it all these things are being left for me to find when he's stuck in the med-bay?"

All four arms went up in a sign of surrender. "Hey, I'm only the messenger. I found it in the kitchen with a note attached to it this morning."

Kitty shook her head chuckling. "How did he know I would go through here?"

"Maybe he knows you better than you think he does, dearie." Marilyn smiled. "Now run along and eat before your lunch hours gone."

Kitty found another two roses in each of her following classes but when she came to her last class of the day (Danger Room: Advanced Safety) she discovered only one rose on her locker. Thinking one of the younger students must've taken it, she walked back to her room. She opened the door to her room and walked in, dropping her bag on the back of the chair. She only had one page of homework; then again every school had that one teacher who was a complete jerk at times like these.

She then turned and noticed her bed for the first time. Laid out on her bed was the dress she had picked out for the dance laying on the bed with a little white bear sitting on top of it, another card between its paws.

'_7:45. I'll be waiting._'

Was all it had to say. Taking one look at the dress, she knew it was the dress her and Jubilee had decided on for the dance.

It wasn't anything _spectacular_ just a lovely looking, black denim, panel stretch dress. It fell elegantly over her shoulders, and didn't scream out "whore". The straps were small, but not quite spaghetti and instead of showing massive amounts of cleavage (which _wasn't _allowed at school functions by the students) the fabric swung across her chest, but did not hide the breasts at all. It was a _cheap _nock off of Helmut Lang Spring/Summer 2010 collection which was an assortment of denim mixed with jersey and silk fabrics. This dress in particular had a perfect variation of runway dress with signature denim panel.

Her hair on the other hand was another story all together. She decided it was best to go with a simple, tightly pulled back classic bun-up. It was slightly messy, but in a good looking way with her bangs side-swooped.

Kitty glanced at the clock hanging in her room. The hands of the clock screamed 7:40 back at her. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she smoothed down her dress before walking toward her bedroom door and phasing right through it.

She made her way to the top of the stairs where she looked down to find someone who resembled John standing at the bottom. Pyro had really gone all out. His hair was slicked back in a way the reminded Kitty of DiCaprio's hair style in Titanic when he borrows the suit for the fancy dinner. He had a red, button-down shirt on beneath a black coat with matching tie and pants. A red handkerchief was nicely folded and placed in his pocket. In his hands he nervously twirled a single red rose looking slightly uncomfortable. But what she took in the most was that there were no crutches.

"John?" She heard herself ask, hardly able to recognize him as she began to descend the stairs. He looked up; meeting her gaze and a smile broke out on his face as he beamed up at her. The mere sight of her took his breath away. The dress showed off her perfect curves in all the right ways and found himself fighting the urge to rush up the stair and kiss her senseless.

Upon reaching him, she saw that clearly he was nearly shaking with either anticipation or fear, she guessed it was something of the latter as he took her hand in his.

He looked deeply into her eyes, and cautiously handed her the rose. When he spoke to her his words were sincere and kind. But it was the meaning behind the sentence that took her breath away. "I'll love you until the last of the 12 roses wilts."

She blushed, and brought the rose up to her nose to take a whiff, when she realized it smelled like his Lucky You cologne. Pulling it back, discovered the rose was fake and the meaning of his words truly hit her.

He swallowed with anticipation, anxiously awaiting her reaction. Expecting her to shoot down his feelings and shun him for the rest of their days at the mansion. But instead, she looked back at him from the flower and smiled a smile that made her face light up. Reaching up, she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a sensual, meaningful kiss that left them both gasping for air. However before either of them could get too carried away, Kitty drew away and placed her forehead against his. Looking deeply into his honey colored eyes, she could see small flakes of gold and emerald that littered the area around his pupil.

"I love you, John Allerdyce." She whispered to him.

His face nearly exploded with happiness as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up and swung her around the room. Setting her back down, e kissed her lips once more, both of them laughing.

"But there is one thing I do have to ask." She stated, poking him in the chest. "What happened to your crutches?"

"It was all a hoax. Colossus, Bobby, Jono, Jubilee, Scott and Jean they were _all _in on it. Nearly every one of our friends and most of the faculty knew which is why I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner." He smiled warmly down at her, prepared for the slap he was about to receive. "Sorry, for not telling you. I just wanted this to be perfect."

Instead of slapping him, Kitty kissed his cheek and smiled. "It is perfect. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"_Don't _do that again."

**Authors Afterword:** If you wanna see the dress Kitty's wearing type in "Inception Premier Black Dress" and if you wanna see what her hair looks like just type in "Inception Premiere" and her hair is done up in bun and she's wearing a green dress.


	19. Chapter 19: Date Plans

****Authors Note:****Okay so Lemmie start by saying I NOW HAVE INTERNET!1Actually I've had it for a while, but then I got an xbox360 and black ops 2… and well that consumed much of my existence. Then We got Skyrim for my ps3 and that did the same followed by a few new expansion packs for The Sims 3. not to mention the HORRABLE writers block I was going through, and still am, but I'm trying! I HAD to force this one out in order to continue with the series. I know where everything is going to go, what I'm gonna write, but I just had to figure out how to approach this part to get on with it. It truly I'm still suffering from a small lack of motivation, but I REALLY wanna finish this, and finish it I am going to do. It's just frustrating with how long its taking me and I really do appreciate you all for sticking with me!

****Disclaimer:**** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. To quote one of my favorite Authors on this site QueenNaberrie: They originally created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

****Chapter 19****

**Date Plans**

Spring came and went in a blissful blur, bringing summer with it in full swing not far behind. May had the pleasant surprise of a nice summer shower, weather or not it had something to do with Storm was a mystery all in itself.

John strolled into the kitchen, plucking a fresh lemon poppy seed muffin off the plate and taking a bite out of it. He chewed thoughtful for a moment, leaning against the counter. He couldn't help but wonder where Kitty was. He had just finished another detention, this time for playing with the fire from the Bunsen burner in his science class. He didn't have the chance to let her know why he wasn't going to see her until and hour after school, and could only hope Bobby had let her know what was going on.

The pitter patter of the rain seemed to have stopped for the time being. In the years John had been living at the School, he had come to learn that the end of April to the beginning of May usually brought the most rain. With all honesty if he had to pick between snow and rain, he would pick rain every time but if he had it his way, it would be neither.

Kitty on the other hand, was _very_ different. She loved the rain, snow, sunshine, nice breeze, but hated strong winds unless it was a cool one on a dry hot day, which was the _only _two kind of weather she truly hated. With those thoughts in mind, one look out the sliding glass doors told him what he needed to know. He spotted her beneath the gazebo lying back on a tanning chair with her head propped up, and one arm behind her head, her face hidden behind the book on her chest. With a smile and another bite, he exited the building.

Kitty had her ear buds her attention completely engrossed in the book. John was thankful for the Xavier hoody he already had on as he shoved his free hand into the pocket. Even though most places in the Western part of the U.S were already in t-shirts and shorts, Westchester hadn't quite hit that point just yet, as it was blue-jean, t-shirt and a light jacket weather still but it was slowly getting there.

Plopping down in the seat beside her, he gently removed the headphone from her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late. Apparently starting the Bunsen burner with my powers is against school policy."

"Yeah?" Kitty's eyes lingered on her book for a moment, before she turned to face john with a knowing smirk. "Well, apparently so is using your ability to manipulate said fire to a point where you nearly catch the lab on fire is also."

John could do nothing other than stare at her with a dumbfounded look on his face that Kitty found completely irresistible. Bobby was the one who told her all about the events in the Science Lab.

Despite the fact that many at the Mansion believed Kitty should be angry with him over his frequent visit's to Detention, she simply couldn't be. Sure she was the good girlfriend who tired to keep him _out _of it and did occasionally chide him for his misbehaver but the bottom line was the detention was apart of what made John, _John_. He was the "Bad Boy" and she wasn't about to try and change something that would require him to perform a complete overhaul on himself. Besides, it's not as if it were ever over something so serious as to get himself thrown in jail. It was usually because of harmless pranks, lack of attention in class or his smart mouth.

But Kitty still enjoyed occasionally teasing him about it.

"That's right, I heard about your little fiasco with the fire." She said with a playful smile that turned the butterflies in his stomach into a heard of stampeding elephants.

This reaction had caught him completely off guard, so much that in fact that he had to swallow the lump in his throat before putting on his trademark smirk. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it Miss. Pryde?"

The brunette laughed and shook her head. To anyone else it would have looked like a typical smart-ass-John remark but she saw right through the façade to the "Soft Centre" as some would put it. She leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, one that conveyed all her love for him. As she pulled back, she gave him a Pyro worth smirk. "Not a damn thing."

John was caught slightly off guard for this was a side of Kitty he rarely ever saw. He leaned his back against the lounge chair folding his arms behind his head as he spoke. "My, my, my. Little Kitten's got a bit of a potty mouth today doesn't she?"

"I blame you."

"Blame all you want sweet cheeks. I take full credit."

That earned him a smack from her book as he held his arms up, prepared for another attack. "Don't call me that!"

"Okay, okay. That actually kinda hurt. Whatcha reading anyway?"

"Good, its The Hunger Games."

"Oh. Already read it. Good read. Pissed me off about half way through. Just wait until you get to Catching Fire and Mocking Jay."

"I know, I swiped it from you collection." That earned her a confused stare. She returned it with mock innocence. "What? I had to keep myself busy while you were in detention _somehow_. Don't even think about it John!"

John couldn't quite keep the smile off his face as he tried to look serious. "What? I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Uh huh. And I can walk through walls." Kitty blinked before laughing at the irony, her finger pointed at John. "Wait, don't answer that!"

"You said it, not me!"

"Yeah, but you knew what I meant Mr. Allerdyce." Her finger poked him hitting his ribs just right to cause an involuntary giggle to burst from his mouth. He immediately grabbed her hand when it went back for seconds. The left hand came up and managed to poke him again before he too, managed to restrain that one. Kitty struggled against him, laughing while she _attempted_ to tickle him more eventually forgetting all about her book and iPod as she moved to straddle his legs her assault continuing. Catching her off guard he pulled her to him, wrapping his surprisingly strong arms around her, so that she was stuck in a bear hug against his chest, her arms pinned uncomfortably against the two of them.

"I've got ya pinned. Whatcha gonna do about that?" She bowed her head and pushed against his chest hard trying to move her body moving away from him but like a Chinese Finger Trap his grip only tightened. "You ain't getting out that way."

"Damn." She slumped against him in mock defeat. She looked up at him, slowly bringing her face toward his her voice soft. "Well now what am I gonna do about this?"

"Well, I don't know Kitty. Maybe if you pay the fine I'll let ya go."

"I think we can arrange something."

"Think so?"

Kitty raised her head and captured his lips. John hailed sharply, his lips meeting hers in another embrace followed by another. Slowly his arms relaxed, and his hands found their way up until they were gently cupping her cheeks on either side of her face. The calluses on his thumbs rested on her cheekbones, gently stroking them. Kitty maneuvered her arms into a more comfortable position her forearms positioned on his chest while her fingertips perched on his collarbone. Her tongue licked his lips asking for entrance when he opened his mouth in welcome jolts of electricity bolted through her body as she moaned into his mouth. His hands moved from her cheeks to the back of her head where he played with her hair as their tongues explored one another's mouths.

She could tell John was just as wrapped up in the kiss as herself if not more so but she knew that if this didn't stop soon there was a strong possibility that it would head in a direction she wasn't sure she was ready to go yet. John seemed to silently understand because as she reluctantly she gently broke the kiss; he didn't fight it. Kitty rested her forehead against his; their eyes closed simply enjoying one another company while their breath slowly caught up with them.

Kitty moved down a bit so her head laid on his chest. The steady drum of his heart was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard and could almost always calm her in an instant. As John spoke she could hear the soft rumble of his voice within his torso. "So, I have a great way to make up for the time I was in detention."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

That caught her attention. She moved her head off of his chest and maneuvered into a sitting position eyeing him carefully. "Why?"

"Just what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Now tell me why."

John smirked. "Well _apparently_ Bobby heard on iheart Radio this morning that Sick Puppies are going to be playing at the K-Rockathon at the New York State Fairgrounds. We were thinking of taking-"

He was cut short by the sound of Kitty's screeching as he was bombarded and his vision covered by a blur of brown hair. "Are you like, for real? Please tell me this isn't one of your pranks, because so help me John-"

It was his turn to cut her off as he chuckled. "I'm dead serious Kitty. I wouldn't do something like that to you. Okay, well maybe I would but I'm not now."

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Kitty squealed, but then something struck her as a bit odd. 'Wait, John, at the New York State Fairgrounds are in Syracuse?" "Yeah, I think so. And you're point is…?" "Syracuse is like 4 hours away, how are we gonna get there?" "Just leave that to me Kitty-Kat." "Does Xavair know about this?" "You worry too much Kitty." John chuckled as he held her close. He cared more about this girl than anyone or anything else in the whole world. The thought did scare him at times, but he would take that fear and be with her than miserable without her any day of the week.

The two sat like that, exchanging soft kisses and sweet nothings beneath the pitter patter of the rain for a few hours until Xavier's soft voice cut into their heads announcing dinner. Happy to get out of the rain, John grabbed Kitty's book, iPod and hand before leading her back to the mansion.


	20. Chapter 20: Concerts and Surprises

**Authors Note:**Okay so Lemmie start by saying I am so terribly sorry for the overdue update. I promise I have not abandoned this story, but simply became overwhelmed with writers block. These last two chapters have been the hardest. And I still have one more before I can simply get over the "Boring" hump. Not gonna lie, this chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting but I see how it fits into the story and I hope you will too. I am going to finish this story, it's simply going to take some time. But as always, I really do appreciate you all for sticking with me! Granted the ending of this is going to take a SLIGHTLY different turn as I will be adding Days of Future Past into it. No, not the WHOLE thing, just the parts with Kitty. Stay tuned and you'll see. BTW If you haven't heard and are a fan, Sick Puppies lead singer is no longer apart of the band. Emma and Mark say he left, he claims he had no idea of the news until _after _it happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the music or bands mentioned in this chapter. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 20**

**Concerts and Surprises**

Saturday couldn't have come any slower and when the day finally hit, the four teens were extremely excited. It called for an early morning in order to make it to the festival on time. Husk was nice enough to volunteer to drive the four mutants there seeing as how she was the only one over 18 that wanted to go and that was one of The Professor's rules, any long trips required and adult.

Kitty, John, Bobby and Jubilee found themselves sitting in the X-Men's S.U.V on their way to Syracuse at 4 in the morning. Chatter, music and laughter filled the car in the anticipation of the festival. A soft yellow light would momentarily illuminate the interior of the dark vehicle as they drove past the street lights revealing John and Kitty who seemed to be in there own little world. John had his arm wrapped around her while her head rested on his shoulder the two sharing a set of ear-buds whispering sweet nothings to each other exchanging kisses

They halfway expected something to go wrong as they drove to their destination. Something like a flat tire, traffic jam, a huge monster from another world or deep within the sea to appear and crush New York like a parasite but instead the worst they got was a bug splattered windshield during their journey.

It wasn't long before the teens reached their destination and found themselves in an agonizingly slow moving line. John could barely contain himself as he bounced on his heals and when he wasn't doing that the ever present lighter was softly clicking.

As they began to approach the ticket booth John caught sight of the prices and his heart sank. He brought only $24 to cover the admission fee for the two of them, $12 a person, like the prices had been a few years prior. Yet the board bearing the admission told him the prices had been bumped to $40 a person.

"Uh, Kitty… H-How much cash did you bring by chance?" He swallowed hard, his eyes glued to the prices.

"Only $20 in case we needed gas in the Truck, why?"

John felt his heart go from his chest to his lower intestines. Even with the extra $10 he brought for their lunch and the $1.65 left over from their sodas earlier that morning it only left them with $55.65. Just enough for one ticket and a t-shirt if they were lucky.

John swallowed hard again before he gently took her hand and began leading her out of the line. "Come here."

"Wha- Whats wrong?"

John led her just out of ear-shot of the others. He felt awful for not looking up the prices online before washing Scott's car for cash.

"What in the world is going on? You're acting like you've seen a ghost or something." Pyro took a deep breath, looking at anything but her. She gently took both his hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes pleading with him for an explanation. "John, what's wrong?"

"I don't have enough cash to get us in." His voice was small, childlike even.

John watched in slow motion as her face fell for a brief moment, then she shrugged and put on a smile like it didn't matter. "It's okay, we'll find something to do, just the two of us."

"No." That's when an idea struck him. He shook his head and put on his best trademark smirk. "No its not. Come on, I know how we're gonna get in."

John grabbed her by the hand and the two began to walk away when Bobby called after them. "Hey, where you guys going?"

John paused and called back to the group before continuing. "You guys go ahead, we'll see you inside."

The teens walked along the fence for a good while before they came to a stop. John kept glancing around and waited until he seemed satisfied then turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Okay, so I'm not about to let your first concert be ruined by lack of money. So here's what we're gonna do." John reached into his wallet and handed her all the money within, closing her fingers around it. "I'm gonna jump the fence first to make sure the coast is clear and then your gonna follow me over."

"But John-" Kitty began, but was cut off by a gentle finger on her lips.

"Now I want you to listen closely. If I get caught, you go back to the line and pay your way in. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Not giving her another chance to object, he turned on his heal and with one last glace through the chain link; he jumped as high as he could, gripped the fence and climbed to the top. Once there he threw his torso over the bar, stretched out his left hand below him, gripped the chain link and flipped his body over effortlessly. His feet landed with a soft but solid thud on the grass, the entire process looking fluid and graceful. With another look around he smirked realizing that he had successfully made it over without being spotted by the patrolling Security.

"Okay Kitty, coast is clear." He whispered before looking toward the top of the fence where he expected to see her start climbing. Instead she simply walked through the barrier laughing quietly at the look on his face.

"I was trying to tell you we could just walk in, but you wouldn't let me." She said slapping the money back into his hand.

John wanted to smack his forehead. He had gotten so wrapped up in simply getting her into the concert that he had forgotten all about ability to walk through walls. He quickly recovered from his dumbfounded state. He ran his hands through his hair before offering her his arm like Jack did before the dinner party in Titanic. "Why my fair lady, I was simply being a gentleman."

Kitty's giggle caused butterfly's to turn into trampling elephants and his heart to soar like birds. With a slight blush on her cheeks, she looped her arm through his. "You're cute."

John couldn't help himself as he flashed a genuine grin at her. Moving his elbow closer to his side, he flipped his palm up, interlocking their fingers before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now that's over, let's go find Bobby."

The two made their way toward the ticket booths, careful to avoid getting too close to the security guards. It was easy enough to sneak back and meet the group inside the gates. They had even managed to grab two admission slips thanks to Kitty's quick thinking in grabbing some from the ticket booth. When they had located their friends the two simply waited until the three of them had their backs turned, searching for them before popping out from behind a promotion stand and walking up to them.

Jubilee was the first to turn around and catch sight of them. She gestured the others to look before waving her hand in the air. "Hey guys! Over Here!"

John now had his arm wrapped around Kitty's shoulder, her fingers intertwined with his. He felt a soft kiss on his knuckle as they approached the three of them. "Wave any harder and that arm's gonna fly off."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny John." The Asian, who was significantly shorter than him, rolled her eyes.

"I thought so." He smirked, making her even angrier.

"Look, I don't mean to be an ass, but where the hell did you guys go? If I lose you guys Xavier will _kill _me!" Husk nagged clearly frustrated and relieved.

"We just wanted a moment alone together before you all started gagging from our constant affection." Kitty said with a smile, turning to John and placed a soft kiss on his lips that lingered just long enough for the mock disgusted jeers to begin then she instantly broke the kiss and pointed a finger at them, a wide grin now upon her lips. "HA! See? That right there!"

'_And _that _is why she's my girlfriend._' John thought with a grin.

Husk held up her hands laughing as she shook her head. "Okay, point well taken. Now let's go find out when Paramore is playing. I heard Haley is playing the piano while performing the song Stay the Night, you know the one she did with Zedd."

Jubilee's eyes light up like a Christmas tree as she squealed with delight. "Oh I _love _that song!"

John rolled his eyes. "Pft. Fuck that! Sick Puppies, _all _the way!"

Kitty smacked his chest laughing. "Hey, I happen to like Paramore also!"

"Okay, then I'll make an exception for Paramore but I still say Sick Puppies!" The group rolled their eyes as they continued on.

They walked around the different venues, looking at some of the local bands, t-shirt stands, and even some of the sponsors. Soon they were walking around with a green bag full of free bracelets, an energy drink, and some random advertisement papers. There was one booth in particular they kept passing with shirts for their favorite band. John picked up a white shirt with a black design of an outlined winged heart with flames and an X on the middle of the heart with the bands name, Sick Puppies, written across the top. Smirking, he grabbed one men's size and one women's size and proceeded to buy both the shirts and a necklace with a metal guitar pick with Paramore's name written inside. Once the transaction was finished, he quietly approached Kitty who was oblivious to the purchase. With his hand gently on her shoulder he told her not to turn around and then proceeded to place the necklace around her neck from behind. Once it was fastened, she turned to see him holding out her shirt.

"John, how much did this cost you?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I got the necklace and this for you. You deserve to be spoiled, I'm just sorry I can't do it more often."

Kitty smiled, a blush on her cheeks as she took the shirt from John. He wasn't the sweetest guy 24/7, but when he had his moments it usually made her feel like the only person in the whole world. Once she had the shirt in hand, he crossed his arms in front of him, gripping the hem of his shirt, pulling it up revealing his perfect "V", well toned, cut abdomen and sculpted chest. He wasn't bulky like the Rock or Vin Deasel, but small and lean much like a younger Channing Tatum and Justin Timberlake. Once the entire shirt was removed, he pulled his own shirt, identical to the one he had handed her from between his knees and began to pull it over his head. Oblivious to Kitty's jaw dropping stare, he pulled it down, adjusting it as he did so.

"Damn girl! Who knew John was packing the guns under that!" Jubilee's whisper cut into Kitty's ear as she elbowed her friend in the ribs, the trance now broken.

Shaking her head, the brunette pulled the shirt over her head not feeling as brave as her boyfriend and then proceeded to remove the shirt from underneath it dropping the old one in her green bag with a smile.

"Now your ready for the concert." John smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist. His lips placed a soft kiss atop her head.

The teens made there way toward the stage, where they were thankful to be toward the front. All That Remains was the first set followed by Shinedown, Framing Hannely, Flyleaf and then Paramore, where Kitty sang along to every song by heart and as promised, she played the piano while singing Stay the Night. The sun had just begun to set when the last note faded.

"You guys are amazing!" The redhead singer boomed causing the crowed to roar. "It gives me great pleasure to announce the next band to take this stage. A lot of people doubted them because it was a band of only three people. We met _way _back on our first Warp Tour. Let's hear you scream until you're hoarse for our dear friends SICK PUPPIES!"

The crowed went wild with cheers as Shim, Emma and Mark ran onto the stage. Mark took his place at the drums, while waving to the crowed. Emma and Shim pulled their guitar straps over their heads and plugged the instruments in before Shim approached the mic.

"How are we doin out there tonight?" Shim smiled and some random girl screamed her love for him, causing him to smile. "Are we ready to lose our fuckin minds?"

John and Kitty screamed so hard, they began to tremble. The crowed felt alive as they screamed right along with them.

"This song is called Die to Save You."

The riff began and instantly Kitty and John were lost in the pulse, jumping in tune, their fists raised. They sang every note, knew every drum and bass-line. Die to save you was followed up by Cancer then Riptide, There's No Going Back, Your Going Down, Gunfight and then finally to the delight of both Kitty and John, an acoustic version of All The Same.

John grabbed Kitty by the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. He carefully pulled his lighter out of his pocket and called a small flame to a balled up fist and handed the still light Zippo to Kitty. The two waved their flames to the beat singing along.

John knew they were the first two, but after a few moments, he could slowly feel the familiar tingling, energizing sensation as more and more held up their lighters to the sky until it became almost too intense. John couldn't help himself, he could feel every flickering beacon and used his power to keep them all simultaneously lit and just a little brighter than a normal lighter.

Carefully the brunette pulled out the camera Jubilee had brought from her pocket. Stretching her hand as high as it would go she snapped possibly one of the most beautiful photo's of a lighter tribute ever captured in history before returning the device to her pocket. John kept this up until the last note singled the end of the song and suffocated all the lighters at once. He looked up at a Kitty who met him with a knowing smile before she dropped his lighter into his awaiting hand.

Sick Puppies finished their set with Connect and introduced Seether Where they played Fine Again, Broken, Remedy, Rise Above This, Driven Under and Gasoline.

The ride home was spent recapping the concert, what they loved, what they hated, and of course John's Lighter Tribute. The ride home seemed to go by faster than the ride there. John kept his arm effortlessly wrapped around Kitty's shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

It was around 2:19 when Husk pulled into the garage. As they quietly entered the mansion through the beautiful wooden door, they were met by a tired and relived Storm. She asked the typical questions like how did it go? Did they have fun? What did they have for lunch? Did John behave? That last one was all in good fun and John took it light heartedly. They asked where Xavier was and were told that he and a few of the others were called out on a mission and had to leave but were due back soon.

Storm offered them a snack which they all kindly refused. The group of teens wished everyone a good night and once again thanked Storm and Husk before the four teens began to ascend the stairs, the day finally taking its toll on them. Husk stayed down stairs to talk to Storm more about how the drive went and wait with her for the rest of the X-Men.

John walked Kitty to her door, the two still hand in hand, tired smiles upon their faces. "I had an amazing time today. I see what you mean by best first concert."

"Hmm." John mused as he placed his hands on her hips. "I think this one tops the one I went to. I only got to see _one_ of my favorite bands. You got to see 4 of the bands you like in addition to 2 of your favorites."

"Yeah but you want to know what makes it even better than that?" Kitty said as she stood straighter in an attempt to lean her face toward his.

"Mmmh. And what's that?" John asked slowly leaning down, a smile forming on his lips.

"I got to share it with someone like you."

John closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at her from the peak of his vision. "I'm nothing special Sheila."

"To me, you are." Kitty whispered before standing on her tippy toes to close the gap between them. John closed his eyes as their lips touched; the familiar loss of breath took over as he inhaled sharply. The Cherry Chapstick she had applied in the car was now a sticky sweet mess against his own as their lips collided over and over in gentle sweeps.

The kiss was soft and tender as he slowly pulled her as close as physically possible to his body. Her hand moved from his chest, along his collarbone before resting against his neck, the tips of her fingers tracing his jaw-line.

Her tongue gently traced his lips. Upon doing so he opened his mouth to allow entrance. Cautiously it explored the moist new environment and was soon met with by the other as it gently caressed hers. Occasionally her muscle would awkwardly bump against his teeth as the two found themselves quickly getting lost in the kiss.

John felt her grip his shirt firmly before the familiar tingling sensation overtook his body. Kitty began walking backwards. A light pressure engulfed them for only a moment as she phased the two of them through her door. She continued to pull him until the back of her knees found her bed where the two clumsily fell back onto it, laughing quietly.

The light of the full moon shining from her window behind them illuminated the entire room making it possible to see every detail of her face as he leaned in to kiss her once more as the two continued to smile. He let her take control as she flipped over to straddle him the hunger quickly coming back. His hands eventually found themselves back on her waist.

Kitty's slender, nimble fingers held a slight, surprising chill to them as they slipped beneath the hem of his shirt. John's breath hitched as the shirt slowly rose, teasing him as the fingers caressed the muscles beneath. Sitting up, he reached behind his head and helped her pull it from his torso. As her lips returned to his, John moved his hands beneath her shirt sliding the cloth up, caressing her stomach on occasion as he did so. He kissed the exposed skin of her chest as he clumsily removed the useless garment and tossed it across the room to join his own in oblivion.

Kitty dug her hands into his hair as a deep, longing desire began flowing through her body. With a feather light touch that drove her to the point of insanity he kissed the top of each mound that was held in its fabric prison. He could feel himself just barely beginning to strain against his zipper. He could hear her breathing increase with each caress of his hand but there was one thought burning at the back of his mind that always over took him.

Unable to continue he placed his forehead against her chest. Wrapping his arms around her John clenched and unclenched his fists as he struggled with the two different sides of his mind. "Kitty," He strenuously choked out. "We should stop before this goes any further."

"John, not this again, please." She whimpered.

He shook his head. They had been in positions like this one before, and each time he was the one who stopped it. This is the furthest they had ever been and he wanted, no he _needed _her to know the weight of what this meant for them as a couple.

"Please, just hear me out." He whispered softly as he kissed her chest, just above her bust before looking her in the eye. "This is something I want to make sure _you're _one hundred percent okay doing. I've heard a _lot _of girls regret doing itafter everything's all said and done. I've also heard girls say the guy was too pushy and if I found out it wasn't special, everything you expected or worse, that I pressured you then, well, I'm not quite sure what I'd do."

Kitty smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He never showed this side of himself to his friends, and _almost_ just as rarely to her. Many would probably call him weak for even doing so, but she could see how much he wanted to just give in and let his low half take over his thought process. The fact that he had that kind of control showed her just how strong of a person he truly was and she adored that about him.

"John, you are _far _from the kind of person to take advantage of someone you actually care about. I know I don't want to go all the way, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do other things either. And trust me, when it does lead to that, it'll be perfect because I'm with you." Kitty laughed to herself before continuing. "It could be cramped in the back of a small clown car and I'd still think it was the best thing."

John laughed with her at the mental image of the two of them trying it in the back of the tinny car as his foot pressed against a horn.

"But this, what we're doing right now, I'm okay with doing if you are. Trust me, I'll tell you when it's gone too far."

John nodded as she leaned down to kiss him softly, the passions rebuilding. "Just remember," He said in-between kisses. "No _means_ no and _stop_ means stop, okay?"

"Okay."

And just like that, he let go and allowed himself to immerse in whatever Kitty had planned. His hands unclenched and pressed against the soft skin of her back. His lips moved to the top of her chest, down the crevasse and to the side of her soft mound. Gently he sucked the skin into his mouth, his tongue drawing circles as Kitty hissed in excitement. This caused his member to twitch as it began to swell. With clumsy hands, he began to fumble with the clasp of her bra.

"Dammit how do you get these things off?" He chuckled.

Kitty giggled at how nervous the two of them were but she had to admit that she hid hers better than he did. "Would you like some help?"

He smiled awkwardly as he hung his head. "Yes please."

Reaching around she released the lock that held the cloth together and almost instantaneously her breasts dropped slightly from the weight. Moving his hands to her front, he gripped the cup and pulled gently, allowing the garment to slide down her arms and off her body with ease, revealing the soft, pink nubs beneath.

With a slightly shaky breath he leaned forward and placed his lips around the left bud, sucking softly, flicking it with his tongue causing her to moan and the bud to swell with each pass. Bringing his right hand up, he caressed the other before moving to give that one the same attention as the other.

Her hips began rocking, rubbing the fabric of her jeans against his member as his breathing slowly became more ragged as his length continued to increase. Gripping her, he quickly moved the two of them further up the bed, his body resting on top of hers, his mouth seeking the soft spot of her neck as he nipped and kissed. His right hand roamed her body, from just below his lips, past her collar bone, over her breast stopping momentarily to caress it before continuing down her stomach that was just begging to tone out, stopping at the button of her jeans.

He had to focus a bit on what his hand was doing as the button gave him a little trouble at first but soon released with a small '_pop_'. Using just his index and middle finger he slid down the zipper. Moving his hand up, the same index finger slipped just beneath the fabric of her waistband and drug across sensually.

"You okay?" He asked his voice deep and husky with his accent becoming more pronounced, sending shivers through her body. All she could do was nod and he continued to slide his hand down inside her underwear. He was surprised to find that while hair was present, it wasn't very long, as if it had been trimmed recently.

With the buttons undone her pants offered little resistance to his hand as he began rubbing her clit. Kitty moaned as he slid his middle finger from her clit down between her folds, spreading them with ease as he went. John wet his finger with her slick juices before sliding it back up to her clit, drawing circles around it, his mouth seeking hers. Kitty's heart pounded in her ears as she felt sweat begin to form on her head. She moaned in tune with the waves of pleasure his fingers generated. Instinctively her hips bucked against his hand, feeling so natural to move in time with his rubbing.

Her breathing became more ragged as she knew she was about to cum. She had masturbated many times, but rarely had it gotten this intense so quickly. As the feeling rushed through her body, she bit her lip her body tensed like never before. John suddenly moved his finger from her clit, sliding it into her slender opening, pumping slowly as she rode out her orgasm, a soft, strained moan exiting her lips.

He removed his hand, glistening with her juices. Before he had a chance to suck his finger dry, she captured it in her own mouth, sucking deeply causing his now full erect member to push painfully against the fabric of his pants.

"Roll over." Kitty softly commanded and John willingly obliged. Her mouth found his, her tongue seeking every crevice, before kissing her way from his mouth to his jaw, down his neck and across his taught chest. She moved down his abs, casing him to inhale sharply before straddling his knees, taking the button of his jeans into her fingers. "I want to try something, but I've never done this before so I'm sorry if this isn't very good."

John laughed as he gently grabbed her forearm. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be great."

Blushing, her hand moved over the center of his jeans, feeling the hardened bulge beneath. John shifted slightly and Kitty smiled a little to herself and rubbed harder when she saw his jaw tighten. He gripped the sheets and that's when she used both her hands to release the button of his jeans and ease his zipper down. Reaching back up to his waistband, she once again used both hands to slowly peel off the pants and boxers. As she tugged them down, she was surprised that he trimmed much like she did, thinking that maybe he, like herself, didn't mind the hair as long as it was tamed.

When John arched his back, in attempt to help her pull the garments down, her stomach jumped as if she were on a rollercoaster and a sharp inhale tore from her nose as she caught a glimpse of John's base.

"You okay? We don't have to do this. I'm fine with stopping right here."

Kitty swallowed hard, her voice hoarse as she spoke. "No, no, it's fine. I really want to do this. Just nervous is all."

"It's okay, I am too." Leaning up slightly, he gently caressed her cheek. "If at any time you want this to stop, we will. You're in control here and I'm fine with what ever you do."

All Kitty could do was nod and that seemed enough for him as he lay back down. Swallowing she pulled his pants and boxers down further, his member springing free of its confines. It wasn't monstrously big but it wasn't small either, in fact if she had to give it a length she would have to say it was 6 or 7 inches from base to tip and that was more than fine with her.

Kitty began to run her fingers up and down, over his warm flesh. Her fingers slipped over the head of his swollen shaft, her head dropping lower as she stroked him. John brought his right hand to her head and began playing with her hair, combing the long strands with his fingers in a way that brought tingles all over her body.

Kitty gripped him gently with her hand and began stroking him, her mouth just above his glistening tip. She could feel her skin burning from the blush of her hesitation. His fingers massaged her scalp in silent encouragement, but careful not to put any sort of pushing pressure, he wanted to let her decide if this was something she wanted.

Suddenly she opened her mouth, taking his stiff member causing John to gasp sharply followed by a low groan that subtly vibrated in his shaft. Her tongue circled around him, before she lifted off of it. She sensually licked the slit before wrapping her lips back around him. His fingers continued to play with her hair, never forcing her to move, just wanting to savor the moment.

John watched was she took in just the first few inches, his body trembling with excitement at the sight of her head slowly moving in tune with the waves of pleasure. Slowly she pushed herself further down, but wasn't able to make it more than half way down when her gag reflex kicked in too badly.

"I'm sorry I can't go down any further." She said with guilt written across her face. "But does it feel good so far?"

"Incredible." Was all John could bring himself to whisper.

Kitty then moved his member so that it pressed just below his belly button and starting from his scrotum licked his entire length until she reached his mushroom tip where she kissed and sucked harder.

While this may have been Kitty's first time doing something like this, that didn't mean she wasn't very knowledgeable about sex. She could tell from his hiss and groans of pleasure that he loved every timid touch she gave him. She took her time and concentrated on him. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to bring him to a climax or what she'd even do if he did, but she sucked harder still. She could feel the blood rushing through the vein on the top of his member as she bobbed her head up and down faster and faster.

Kitty noticed a sudden change in John's breathing and suddenly she found his hand suddenly gripping himself at the base as his member simultaneously convulsed. "Kitty, stop, please. I'm about to cum."

Slowly she eased her mouth off of him just as he erupted in a white rope about a foot long. She watched in awe as each ball moved up the vein on the underside of his member before erupting from the tip in a white stream. His hand move to the head, where he pushed it against his pelvis in an attempt to keep it contained. But he wasn't as quick as he'd hoped as he managed to spew twice before the tip made it to the destination. With each release he moaned as quietly as he could until he created a small puddle on his lower abdomen.

Kitty moved so that she was no longer straddling him and laid on her stomach beside John, kissing him deeply as he finished riding his own wave of ecstasy. As he slowly came back to reality, Kitty's fingers lazily traced designs across his chest.

"Soooo, was that okay?" She asked cautiously.

John's chuckle rumbled deeply. "If I told you I'd never come that hard before, would it answer your question?"

Kitty blushed as she snuggled into his chest. Her eyes couldn't help but notice the puddle that laid on his abdomen. Getting up she retrieved the tissues from her desk and sat down beside him. Pulling one from the box she began to wipe up the residue. John attempted to reach for the box but she wouldn't let him.

"You don't have to do this you know." He said with a smirk.

"I know, but it's my mess, so I'll clean it up."

John arched his eyebrow. "How is this mess yours?"

Kitty shrugged. "Because I'm the one who made you do it."

Silence filled the room as John watched her wipe away the evidence and throw it into the nearest garbage can. He pulled up his pants and as he began to search for his shirt that's when Kitty noticed the time with a gasp. "John, you need to get to your room."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's nearly 4:30 in the morning! If Xavier catches us we are in _so _much trouble!" She whispered in a panicked tone.

John got to his feet and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, calming her almost immediately. "But what if I don't wanna leave?"

"I don't want you to go either. I want nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep in your arms." Kitty sighed. She hated being the goody-goody sometimes. "But at the same time, I don't _want_ to find out what the Professor would do to us if we were caught."

"Okay, Okay, I get your point." John sighed. Kitty kissed him deeply before finding his shirt and handing it to him. She offered to walk him to his room but he declined, stating he had snuck out before and could get back unnoticed. He gave her a good night kiss before returning to his room.

Neither could sleep though, not right away. The thoughts and images continued to play in their heads as they both wondered what it meant for their relationship and just how long it would be before it progressed into something even more than it already had.

**Authors Afterword: **I know, this chapter SERIOUSLY sucks, and took me over a year to write/get to a point where I liked it. The events that took place AFTER they returned to the mansion only appeared these last few days and honestly its not my best work. But despite all that, please review! It takes hours, sometimes days (In this case a year) to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! Also, the one person whose writing really inspires me on this site is arliddian. If you haven't read their X-Men fics, you should take a look, well worth the read if you ask me! :D Merry Christmas! (Or happy "insert holiday you celebrate here")


	21. Chapter 21: X-Men

**Authors note:** I apologize, I had some trouble with this chapter. The story isn't moving fast enough for me, so if this seems a bit rushed, please forgive me. That and it was a little difficult, due to the fact that our favorite duo is featured so little in this specific movie and is more focused on Wolverine and Rogue, unlike the following movies. The effect of this reduces this story about half way through to more of an explination. The end of it was also difficult to write. So if it seems sudden, that is the reason why. Now please, don't get up-set with me. This is NOT the end of the story, just the end of the first movie. As I said before, it will span Pre, during and post all 4 of the core X-Men films (Or as Marvel's universe calls them Earth-10005).

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

"_Mutation._

_It is the key to our evolution._

_It has enabled us to evolve from a single celled organism to the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward._"

-Professor Charles Xavier (Earth-10005)

**Chapter 21**

**X-Men**

A few months had passed at the X-Mansion. When the school year ended, Kitty opted to stay with John at Xavier's to keep him company, only returning home for two weeks due to Pyro's convincing. Bobby and Jubilee mutually broke up a few weeks after the concert but still remained good friends. Summer came and went bringing fall in full swing. Halloween went blissful as Kitty volunteered John and herself to help with taking the younger kids trick-or-treating. John went as Anakin Skywalker while Kitty went as Padme. John mostly went because of Kitty, but was surprised to find that when they returned to the Mansion Xavier had thrown a Halloween Party for those who volunteered.

Their sexual adventures continued every chance they got, which wasn't very often as it only happened when both the Professor and Jean had left due to the fact they both were telepaths. They didn't have to worry much with Jean, mostly because her telepathic powers were minor, but if someone thought something "Too loudly" she could pick up on it rather easily and that was a risk the two of them didn't to take. Nether teen had a clue how they had managed to keep their endeavors a secret from the mind readers for even this long but somehow they pulled it off. While they hadn't taken it much further than the night of the concert, both knew it was only a matter of time before it reached that point and the clock was ticking.

November brought with it beautiful colors and the promise of a good Thanksgiving. But at The School, a gloom hung over the Mansion like a thick blanket. The hearing on the Mutant Registration Act had taken place just a few days prior. If history had taught John _anything_ it was that what followed mass registration was the Genocide of those deemed "too different".

Kitty's opinion of the act differed from John's, she believed it would lead more toward Mutant Segregation, placing them in a new age Jim Crow era. They had no way of knowing what dangers lied ahead in the not too distant future, only that the hearings brought more and more tension between mutants and the rest of humanity with each passing day.

What made the students even more uneasy was the fact that not long after Xavier and Jean returned from D.C., Storm and Cyclops were sent out on a mission. Missions weren't broadcasted through the Mansion, but when the X-Jet leaves the Mansion, it's not all that hard to figure out that something is going on amongst the X-Men. Sometimes it was just to pick up a mutant in need, others, it was something so bad that one of them would spend days in the Infirmary. Usually the older students who were Second Semester members of the Training Squad were privileged to more information than the rest of the students. Bobby, John and Kitty were only first semester.

After the X-Men returned, the only thing anyone besides the Training Squad knew was that there was a new girl at the school and someone who could help them if they needed it.

Kitty, John and Bobby had the same classes for the most part since Kitty was bumped up a year after re-taking the placement test, per her own request, at the beginning of the year.

The three of them sat in a rather small physics class that was taught by Xavier. Occasionally Bobby liked to mess with John, especially on days when Kitty was running behind from her prior class. This day was no different as he took the seat beside John.

"Hey, Popsicle, you know that seat is taken." John said tapping Bobby's chest with the back of his hand.

The Ice wielding mutant looked around mockingly. "I don't see anyone."

"That's alright, I'll just-" John began bitterly but shook his head as Danielle Moonstar took the seat to his left and Jubilee claimed the last remaining seat beside her. "Never mind."

As the bell rang, Professor Xavier sat quietly for a few moments. The ticking of the clock the only sound in the room and just when John was about to ask if everything was alright, a very flustered and out of breath Kitty Phased through the door.

"So sorry I'm late Professor I was just-"

"It's quite alright Kitty. Karma informed me you were helping out in the library." He said gently before gesturing to the blue armchair in the corner. "Now if you'll pull up a seat, I'll begin today's lesson."

Class went as normal, they learned about the fundamental interaction of the four basic forces. They discussed the different characteristics, and how they may not be absolutely weak or absolutely strong. The way the professor explained things made sense to pretty much every student who entered his classroom. John was sure it was because of his mutation, but had no way to be one hundred percent sure.

They were only half way through the usual hour when the door opened abruptly and a rather distraught, shaggy looking man burst through, practically slamming the door behind him clad in nothing but black sweats and a gray Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters hoody which hung half hazardly off of his shoulder. The mans seemed to stand momentarily frozen, as if he were terrified, before turning sharply to witness as all 5 sets of eyes burning through him.

"Good morning Logan." Xavier simply stated with a warm smile before returning his attention to his class. "So, I'd like your definitions of weak and strong and Throbic principles on my desk by Wednesday. That will be all."

John and Kitty were the last two to take their eyes off the stranger, as they quickly got their things and headed for the door. It wasn't like Xavier to simply dismiss the class halfway through a lecture; therefore the students knew this man had to be important and wasted no time in gathering their belongings.

Just as Kitty passed the gruff man, she mentally slapped herself. With all the commotion of him entering the room, she had forgotten about her backpack lying on the floor beside the chair.

She turned on her heel and jogged back to her bag, looking apologetic as she placed the strap on her shoulder. "Bye Professor."

"Bye Kitty." He stated, smiling kindly in return.

As she turned for the door, Kitty's eyes met those of the mysterious strangers. The dark green, animalistic eyes pierced hers, his entire build wound tightly, like a trap ready to spring into action at any moment. His hair stood up on either side, and noticed that his muttonchops were unkempt while the usually shaved patch around his lips and chin held a 5 o'clock shadow. She also noted that he had a bad case of fuzzy bed-head as his hair seemed to stick up everywhere, especially on the sides. He seemed so lost and confused, more than just his physical location, yet well aware of his abilities, whatever they were. She wanted to say hello, but thought better of it as she jogged through the classroom, past Logan and through the door.

"Kitty!" Bobby motioned for her to join John and himself against the side of the wall, around the corner from Xavier's class. "Do you think that's the guy they picked up with that one chick?"

Kitty shrugged. "I think so."

The three let the subject go, and enjoyed the rest of their hour in the courtyard where they discovered both Scott and Storm's class had been let out early as well. These discoveries lead them even further to the conclusion that the man who disrupted their class was indeed the man who the X-Men saved with the girl. When the time got closer, the teens made their way toward Storms class where they discovered the newest student sitting beside Jubilee in their usual spots.

John cursed under his breath as Bobby took the seat beside the new girl leaving only the chair at the front of the classroom open and the one beside Jubilee. Kitty stood on her tippy toes and gave John a kiss on his cheek. "Be nice. She's the new girl here and could probably use some friends."

Pyro rolled his eyes as he gently kissed her lips. "Fine, but I get to sit beside you at lunch."

"Deal." She said with a cheeky grin as she took her seat beside Jubilee.

The lesson began before anyone had a chance to introduce themselves beside Jubilee. The subject of the day was The Roman Empire and how it rose, but hardly any of the three students could pay attention as they were mentally focused on the new girl, curious as to what her abilities were.

Kitty glanced over at the strange girl, watching her with curiosity. The girl had long brown hair that stopped a little past her shoulder and appeared to be about 16, maybe 17 at most. She wore a thick green shirt under a black zip-up hoody with a long purple scarf covering her neck and her hands adorned brown silk gloves. The girl also sat as far away as humanly possible from the other students, making sure to keep ample distance around her. Any movements she did make were rigid and hesitant. Kitty couldn't help but wonder just what this girls mutation was that had her so stiff and shy. As she studied the new mutant, she took notice that so was Bobby.

John remained obvious, occasionally glancing behind him toward his friends, but for the most part he wondered what this girl's story was. His thoughts were racing as he tried to figure the girl behind him out when a folded piece of paper suddenly dropped onto the book in his lap. Cautiously he waited for Ororo to turn her back before he quickly opened the note. At first he believed it to be one form Kitty, until he began to open it and saw Bobby's neat but not loopy handwriting that reminded him of a font hr once saw called Yelee MHIM.

"_The new girl is cute, but I don't think she's noticed me, help me out?_"

'_How the _hell _am I supposed to do that?_' John thought to himself. His ever present Zippo twirling between his finger tips as he fought the urge to begin his habitual click. That's when it hit him. Looking around he quickly jotted down his response before passing it back to his friend. "_Follow my lead then._"

Once he was sure his friend was watching his every move and Storms attention was on the board, he reached both hands behind his back with his lighter in his right hand. John cranked the flint as quietly as he could, summoning an orb of fire into his hand the size of a Softball. Carefully, trying not to make it too obvious, he moved his hand so that his fingers now pointed straight back toward her. Glancing over his shoulder her saw the usual look of concentration cross his friends face as he outstretched his hand. While he couldn't see the expression on her face, he could tell that her focus was currently on his friend.

The familiar velvet tingle and excitement he got when controlling suddenly vanished. He sprung his hand shut as fast as he could in an attempt to avoid, the now softball sized ice cube orb, as it hit the floor with a shattering smash.

"Shit." He muttered at just how loud the noise was. Quickly he sat up in his chair in a feeble attempt to hide what he had done, but his favorite teacher was smarter than that as she looked right at him.

"John." She chided sternly.

"Sorry." He apologized with fake embarrassment before turning his head to look at Kitty with a wink flowed by a smirk. From behind him, he could hear Bobby chuckle softly. Kitty wasn't the jealous type, at least not normally and for a flicker or a moment, she felt a fiery anger toward the girl two seats to her right.

"I'm Bobby." That was until she heard Iceman's voice and suddenly the display made much more sense as she turned her head slightly to watch the two. "What's you're name?"

"Rogue." The girl was clearly a shy person and Kitty was surprised that when she spoke, her voice was soft, with a thick southern accent.

Bobby smiled softly before reaching across the gap to place his hand on her desk just beside her textbook. Rogue watched both his hand and the boy's face, apprehensively, but with awe. Slowly he removed his hand, revealing a beautiful, crystal clear, rose of ice. Kitty smiled at how sweet the display was, but that smile turned into a grin at his next words.

"Welcome to Mutant High."

* * *

><p>Later on that day when lunch rolled around, Bobby, Kitty and John all sat with Rogue at a picnic table which sat beneath a beautiful chestnut tree. The newest addition to their Mutant group was very shocked when the three of them sat their trays beside her. John took his usual spot, sitting on top of the table; Kitty beside him on the bench and Bobby on the other side, placing Rogue between Bobby and Kitty with John on the outskirt.<p>

"Wha- Whats going on?"

"We need to explain something to you," John began as he bit into a Green Granny Smith Apple. "Seeing as how you, unknowingly, keep sitting in our spots, we decided that this could only mean one thing… the universe is telling us we need to befriend you."

"Um," Rogue let out a confused chuckle. "What?"

"What _hot head_ over here is trying to say," Kitty said as she playfully shoved her boyfriend's leg. "Is that we all know what its like to be the new person here and we wanted to have lunch with you so we could get and get to know you a little bit better."

"And to tell you that you were in our spot earlier." Pyro said before taking another bite, the comment earning him an elbow in the leg.

"Ignore John. We all think he's an ass." Bobby piped up as he opened the small bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "Well, except for Kitty at times, how she tolerates that man as a boyfriend I will never know."

"Aww! I love you too Popsicle!" John said with a goofy grin and mouthful of apple. Rogue laughed at the banter and the three of them were happy to see a smile on the timid girl's face.

"So how long have you two been together?" Rogue asked as she took a bite of her Kraft Mac n' Cheese.

"Ten months. January first will be a year." The other girl replied as she opened her Pepsi. "What about you? Anyone special back home?"

"No, not exactly. Any chance I had with him went out the window when I got my curse." Suddenly she seemed to tense up once more as she stared blankly off into the distance, obviously remembering something painful. Kitty couldn't help but flinch at the word curse. It was the same word she used to describe her power when she and John first met and now she couldn't imagine her life without it.

"Curse?" Bobby asked confused. "Why would you call you ability that?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone it's just, when people touch my skin, something happens."

"What?" John asked, tossing his core into the nearby trashcan.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain. They just get hurt."

Kitty swallowed hard. Suddenly her gift never seemed that bad. "Well, I wouldn't call your ability a curse. You just haven't figured out how it works yet. There might be a bigger purpose for it, you just don't know it yet."

"Yeah, she's right." Bobby nodded in agreement. "And who knows, one day, you might be able to control it. They can teach you that here."

Rogue nodded, although she still seemed slightly distant.

"How did you end up here at the School?" John asked.

"After what happened in Miss-" She began but stopped herself. "Home, I ran away, hitching a ride with a trucker to Laughlin City in Alberta, Canada. I went into this Bar, where I met Logan who is a mutant, like us, with the ability to heal himself and has metal claws that come out of his hands. After he found me in the trailer attached to his truck, we were attacked. Scott and Storm saved us from the explosion the propane in his truck caused."

John whistled. "Holy shit, sounds like you've had quite the adventure."

"Yeah, I'll say." Bobby agreed.

"You control fire and you create Ice." Rogue stated as she pointed to each person before turning her attention to Kitty. "What about you? What's your power?"

"It's nothing special."

"Seriously?" John looked appalled. "Kitty, you should walk behind the tree and show her what you can do."

"What does the tree have to do with it?" Rogue asked.

"You'll see if she does it." Bobby smiled as Pyro's girlfriend rolled her eyes but stood up and walked around to the other side. "Keep an eye on the trunk."

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah, ready when you are babe!"

Kitty held her breath as she began to walk forward, the familiar pressure engulfed her as she walked carelessly through the wood, emerging effortlessly through the other side exposing a rather shocked looking Rogue.

"That's Incredible!"

"Thanks." Kitty blushed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the lunch hour was spent getting to know Rogue better through the typical questions. Before long the bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch Hour and the students proceeded to head back to class, offering to sit with the new girl again at dinner.<p>

That night, many in the mansion were woken to the sound of Logan yelling for help. John, Kitty and Bobby somehow managed to make it to the door just as the three marks on Rogue's back healed. Scott and Jean entered the room, followed by Storm. Her hand dropped from his face the moment the process had finished. Logan collapsed onto the floor, his body beginning to convulse violently. Scott and Jean immediately sprang into action, grabbing him a pillow and keeping him from hutting himself as he rode out the seizure.

"It was an accident." That's all the young mutant could muster before she swiftly walked toward the door, the surrounding students making a hole for her to escape through.

As she passed, Kitty saw her wipe her eyes. Tapping both the guys, she nodded in the direction the other girl went. The three of them followed her down the hall past the foyer and into the game room where Rogue curled up into a beanbag sobbing quietly. It broke Kitty's heart to see someone so distraught as she cautiously walked forward, not wanting the other mutant to feel trapped.

"Rogue?" Rogue's head snapped in the direction of the voice, clearly startled by it.

"Please, don't touch me." She replied weakly, wrapping her arms around her sides as she began to rock back and fourth.

"It's okay, we won't if you don't want us to." Kitty said softly as she sat in front of the girl, John moving beside his girlfriend and Bobby kneeling beside Rogue. "We just want to know if you're going to be okay. We're here for you."

"I'll be fine." Rogue sniffed.

A creek in the hardwood made them turn toward the doorway where a very concerned Storm stood. "Why don't you three head off to bed, I would like to talk to Rogue alone for a moment."

The three students nodded before standing up, Kitty paused beside the broken Rogue. "Remember, we're your friends. Anything you need, we're just right down the hall."

* * *

><p>The following day passed as normal. It wasn't until Lunch came along that they noticed Rogue hadn't met them like she said she would and the three set out to search for her, only to discover her things were missing. Immediately they went in search of a teacher, what they found was Logan and he wasn't excited to hear that Rogue was missing.<p>

They knew very little about what was going on, only that she had run away and Cyclops and Storm were going after her. It wasn't long however, before they heard Jean and the Professor making their way down the hall toward the garage. Whatever was going on, they knew it had just taken a turn for the worse as they heard Xavier say something about Magneto being there.

When they heard The X-Men entering the garage, Bobby, John and Kitty rushed to meet them only to find that the group returned empty handed with a fuming Logan in tow. The gruff man ignored everyone as he walked toward his quarters. The teens were asked to disperse and they retreated back to Bobby's room, too scared for their friends safety to speak.

It wasn't long before they heard a commotion down the hall.

It was Storms soft voice that they heard first. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find her." Logan's rough voice responded.

"How?" The Professor sounded irritated.

"The traditional way, _look_."

As they heard their footsteps disappear down the hall, they quietly exited the room, watching as Ororo followed Logan down the stairs.

"Logan, you can't do this alone."

"Whose gonna help me? You? So far you've all done a bang-up job."

"Then help us." Her voice almost sounded pleading and then turned stronger. "_Fight_ _with _us!"

"Fight with you? What, join the team? _Be an X-Man. _Who the hell do you think you are? You're a _Mutant_. The whole world out there is full of people that hate and fear you and your wasting your time tryin to protect em. I've got better things to do." Logan's voice was full of venom. It hurt the three of them to hear someone speak so harshly to someone who so kind. "You know, Magneto's right. There's a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

"At least I've _chosen _a side." Came the simple response followed by the sound of a door opening. They could hear a voice that was quiet and sounded out of breath before Logan's shout cut through the mansion calling for Jean.

'_I thought I told you to return to your rooms_.' The soft but stern voice of Xavier cut into their minds.

The three bowed their heads, knowing they had been caught. "Sorry professor."

'_I know your worried about your friend, but have faith, we will find her._'

They returned to Iceman's room where they waited. Bobby tossed a small, black and white mini basket ball into the air, bouncing it off the wall and catching it. Kitty attempted to read, her eyes scanning the words but registering nothing. John paced back and fourth, flicking his lighter habitually, occasionally throwing in a Devils Kiss, Five Dollar Combo or Wet Panties. It was hours before they felt the familiar tremble of the Blackbird as it rose from the basketball court. The three teens rushed to the window where they watched it cut through the night sky like a knife, disappearing into the dark.

A about an hour passed before Jones frantically came into the room, saying that something happened at Liberty Island. Some of the students huddled close together around one of the televisions in the Game Room, watching CNN, Fox News, 3 T.V and any other news station that was covering the story. They had police forces, the National Guard and The Coast guard all searching for the cause of the incident. The only things each station really knew about the incident was that a blinding white light emitted from the torch of The Statue of Liberty and stopped just short of the banquet.

Only a few minuets had passed before the X-Jet returned to its cage beneath the ground and the trio's theory of Liberty Island was confirmed. Quickly, as all the other students flocked to the windows, John, Bobby and Kitty all ran for the high speed transportation tunnels riding them down to the Sub-Basement. The ramp of the Blackbird lowed as the students exited the tube.

Kitty's heart and body stopped in her tracks at the sight of an unconscious and seriously cut Logan being wheeled out of the jet by Scott, Jean following beside, holding the I.V Bag shouting some medical terms to the nearby nurses. John placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze and Kitty dropped her hands from her mouth, not realizing she had even placed them there. They turned their attention back to the ramp as Storm had her arm around a rather traumatized Rogue whose hair now adorned a permanent white streak. The three students rushed to their friend's side. Kitty wrapped her in a welcoming hug, not caring if the other Mutant wanted the contact or not, but careful not to make skin contact. Bobby was the second to welcome their friend with a hug while John simply clasped her shoulder.

Storm allowed them to be near Rogue, per her request, as she explained what happened to her. Her friends stayed beside her the entire time. They noticed that she was struggling between her personality and Logan's, but didn't waver their support.

It wasn't long before the school was informed of Xavair's incapacity and many of the students worried for his health, but were immensely relived when the news that he had awoken was passed around. Rogue continued to take on Wolverine's personality traits, but that faded after a few days. Not once did Bobby leave her side unless he had to. When Logan left for Alkali Lake, it was evident that Rogue missed him. She often commented that Logan was a better father figure than hers ever was. While it was hard for Kitty to watch Rogue miss him at times, they all knew that one day, the Teddy Bear with claws would return.

* * *

><p>John paced in his room restlessly, playing with a series of marble sized balls of fire as the news of the lifting Registration Act echoed around the halls. Kitty phased into his room, disrupting him from his thoughts.<p>

"John, have you heard the good news? The voting for the act has lifted!" Kitty stated excitedly, but that excitement faded as she looked upon her angry boyfriend. "John, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, not wanting to burden her with his thoughts. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not _nothing_, what is it?" Her eyes seemed to pierce his every soul every time he made eye contact and in situations like this it acted like a truth serum on his tongue. John tried not to make eye contact, but Kitty wasn't having that, as she stepped toward him, the fire wielding mutant suffocated the flame as she reached out to take his hand in hers. "Please John, you shut _everyone_ out. Don't do this to me too."

"Humans." John swallowed hard. "They are my problem. How long until the act comes back? How long before the Segregation happens, before the Genocide? And the X-Men? They keep us in the dark. We had to learn about what's been going on the last few days _from an outsider _Kitty! That's _not _how things are supposed to work."

"They are only trying to protect us from what we aren't ready to know John." Kitty said quietly. The last time she saw him this angry was when he threw the fireball at her by mistake in the Danger Room.

"Oh come _off _it Kitty. You really believe that crap?" He said shaking himself from her grip to continue his pacing. "I agree with Wolverine. A war is coming. It's just a matter of when."

"Where is all of this coming from John?" Kitty couldn't help it, her voice broke involuntarily. The person standing before her, saying the unthinkable was not the one she had come to slowly fall for. "Are you trying to tell me something else? Would you rather leave to join Magneto and his band of weirdo's and forget me? Forget that we had ever existed?"

Instantly the fiery rage yielded as he turned toward her. He could see the tears rolling down her face as she tried not to cry and it broke his heart. He never meant to upset her and _never_ wanted to be the reason why she cried. He was by her side in two steps, her hands in his. "Kitty, no, no that's not what I'm trying to say at all. Please, don't think that I could _ever _forget you. You mean more to me than _all _of this. I lov-"

John stopped talking and swallowed hard. He never intended on telling her. It was a secret he planned to take to his grave.

Kitty looked at him, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion her voice nothing more than a whisper. "You what, John?"

He had said too much and he knew it. He continued to swallow, trying to push down the lump that now formed in his throat. He sucked in a deep breath of air as he prepared himself to voice the words that he had never told another human being in many years. His voice was nothing more than a trembling whisper. "I love you Kitty, and it hurts to picture life without you."

Kitty blinked. Sure, she knew she loved him, but never in her wildest fantasy's did she think he would actually say it. She leaned her face towards his, she could feel the heat of his breath against hers. After a few lingering moments his soft lips grazed against hers. Arms wrapped around his body as she held him close, never wanting to let go. The kiss was tentative, and chaste as they collided tenderly.

Kitty broke the kiss, as she looked deeply into his honey colored eyes, finding no sign that he was lying to her.

Her voice was quiet almost inaudible as she leaned her face toward his. "I love you too John."

**Authors Afterword: **So if you like the story so far, the only way I'm going to know is by a favorite and review


	22. Chapter 22: Stay the Night

**Authors Note:**Sooo… This is probably going to be the last chapter like _this _for a while… It plays a vital role so just bear with me.

**WARNING:** DO NOT READ AT WORK/SCHOOL! VERY EXPLICIT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the music or bands mentioned in this chapter. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 22**

**Stay the Night**

Kitty sat on the couch watching a sappy love story she was only half paying attention to, waiting for John to finish with another detention on a Saturday. This time it was for fighting Sunspot in the courtyard after he _attempted_ to cop a feel at Kitty. John only had a few hours while Sunspot had earned himself a week. Bobby and Kitty had opted to keep her company. Normally she didn't mind the mushiness of their newly budding relationship but today was one of those days where she wanted it to be strictly her and John and he was stuck in detention for defending her honor.

Kitty couldn't help but notice that the fiery Mutant had been slowly becoming more and more distant since that night he confessed his love. She knew it had little to do with that and more to do with the fact that he was struggling with the Human vs. Mutants situation. It was really bad when the news would cast Mutants in a bad light and she was determined to not lose her Pyro.

Glancing at the clock she noticed the time was nearly 4 in the afternoon. John wasn't due out until 4:30 but she wanted to get a jumpstart on her surprise for him. She said her goodbyes to Bobby and Rogue before making her way to the kitchen.

Marilyn Hannah was one of the nicest people she had met and she had a fondness for Kitty and the students, even the ones who annoyed her. For the most part she stuck with the rules, but on occasion would break them. When Kitty had begun planning for this surprise, all she had to do was explain what had happened with Sunspot and she agreed to help.

So when Kitty entered the Kitchen the four armed Mutant scooped her up and gave her big bear hug, making some small talk before sending the girl on her way with a picnic basket with John's favorite dinner inside.

She finished her preparations for the dinner just as John unlocked the door to his dorm. The fire wielding mutant opened the door to reveal a spotless, candlelit room with a light pink plaid blanket sitting in the center. Upon that blanket held two plates of hot Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, two cans of Pepsi, a plate of breadsticks and his beautiful girlfriend sitting in his favorite outfit of hers. A red St Gregory Stallions shirt and a pair of ripped light blue jeans, her converse and socks sitting off to the side.

"What's all this?" He asked shutting the door behind him as he tossed his black Star Wars hoody onto his computer chair.

"I don't know," Kitty shrugged as she looked down. "It looks to me like a blanket, a basket, some food-"

"Not that smartass." John kicked off his Chucks and sat down beside her with popping knees, giving her a soft peck. "I meant what's it for."

"For just being you. For sticking up for me with that asshole that doesn't understand the meaning of '_I have a boyfriend_'"

"I think he understands plenty now."

"Two black eyes and busted lip will do that to a person." Kitty chuckled as she focused on a stray piece of thread coming from the blanket. "But seriously, you're always the one to think of these amazing ways to make me happy and surprise me. I figured it was my turn this time."

He placed his finger under her chin, tilting her head so that she looked at him. "You do that to me all the time, by just being you."

Kitty leaned across the blanket and placed a soft peck on his lips before returning her attention to the food while she picked up her fork. "Alright, let's eat this before it gets cold!"

"Wait, I've got something that's _perfect _for this." John said as he stood. He began fishing through his closet like a madman until he yelled with excitement and ran back to where he previously occupied, plopping down and handing Kitty a thin square wrapped in Pink Realtree Camo Wraping Paper. With a puzzled expression she began to tear opened the present, exposing a clear case with a white Memorex CD inside, the words 'Kyro's Mix'. "I know it's a bit 80's cliché but I wanted to give you something meaningful. It's got a bunch of song's that remind me of you. You can blame Rogue for the title. I asked for advice and that's what I got."

"It's cheesy, but that's fine by me I like cheese." Kitty stood and walked over to the old black stereo which sat on top of his dresser and popped the disc into the player before hitting the sideways triangle followed by the repeat button then returning to her meal. "I think its sweet, thanks babe."

The two ate dinner as they listened to the CD. Some songs were fast, while other slow, but each one told a part of the story to their relationship. Artists such as Avril Lavigne, Zedd, Tegan and Sara, Paramore, Oasis, Snow Patrol and of course Sick Puppies.

After they had finished their meal, the two moved to the bed where they laid, Kitty's head on his chest with their fingers laced whispering sweet nothings and laughing like fools as they mockingly sang each gooey song.

But there was one that decided to play at the perfect moment.

John and Kitty's laughter died from the previous song, their finger tips gently playing with one another's, as if debating on weather or not to intertwine. "This next one isn't so much about us as the chorus is how I feel about you."

As if on cure an acoustic Gibson filtered through the small speakers playing two bars before the singer began and Kitty could feel the deep rumble in John's chest as his beautiful voice sang in tune.

"_You're making a choice to live like this__. __In all of the noise I am silence__. __We already know how it ends tonight__, __you run in the dark through a firefight__. And __I would explode just to save your life__. Yeah, __I would explode._"

Kitty turned her neck slightly as she watched an unknowing John as her serenaded her, his eyes focused on their fingers, his voice diving into the chorus.

"_Let me light up the sky__. __Light it up for you__. __Let me tell you why,__I would die for you__. __Let me light up the sky_"

Kitty smiled as his calloused thumb traced lazy circles across her hand. The scent of his Lucky You cologne filled her nose. His chest rumbled as he continued to sing.

"_I can't find a wall to pin this to, they're all coming down since I found you__. __I just wanna be where you are tonight__. __I'll run in the dark looking for some light__. __And how will we know if we just don't try__? __We won't ever know._"

He closed his eyes as he carried on, the meaning of the words behind his voice shown through like shimmering stars after a summer's rain.

"_Let me light up the sky.__Just for you tonight__. __Let me help you fly, 'Cause you won't have time, to cover your eyes and get your disguise__. __They won't ask you why, they'll just watch you die.__And it's still so hard to be who you are__, __so you play this part, and the show goes on__. __That you come this far with a broken heart__. __Yeah, you come this far and you're broken..._"

The guitar strummed a softer tone, but John's voice didn't waver as the power in his voice grew. Kitty's hear fluttered as she slowly realized just how deeply she had fallen for the guy laying beside her.

"_Let me light up the sky.__Light it up for you.__Let me make this mine. I'll ignite for you, I'll ignite for you!_"

The candles flickered a little brighter as he continued to sing until the last note faded. As their fingers laced, it felt almost like hot iron touching her, yet it didn't burn. It excited her, made her stomach twist like it had never twisted before. She was having trouble breathing yet there was no way in the world she wanted this moment to end. Shifting slightly she leaned up, capturing his lips between her own in a deep, loving kiss.

Releasing his hand, Kitty straddled his hips their lips never breaking. Her own hands snaked up his torso and over his chest before resting on either side of his face. Reflexively John gripped her thighs as he downed in the blissful scent of her Strawberry Shampoo. Slowly the girl atop him drew back, as Hazel orbs gazed deeply into Honey.

John looked bewildered, is voice barely audible. "What was that for?"

The brunette shrugged. "For being you."

John chuckled softly. "Why Kitty Pryde. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were seducing me."

The younger girl blushed as red as her shirt. Shaking her head, she spoke the truth. "Honestly, that wasn't my intention."

He quirked his head, catching the past tense. "Wasn't?"

Leaning forward, she placed her lips beside his ear. "I want you to take me John."

Pyro's breath caught in his throat as a charge of electricity surged through his body leaving Goosebumps in its wake. His member twitched with anticipation as he swallowed hard. "What about the Professor and Jean?"

"They left not long before your detention ended. Something about heading to Australia for a mutant. And besides," Kitty leaned toward him, her nose rubbing his as their lips barely touched. "I wouldn't care either way."

Just like that John closed the gap.

Opening her mouth the kiss became needier, fiercer, their tongues dueling for supremacy. John broke away from the kiss, to meet Kitty's neck, gently nuzzling it as his tongue darted out to taste her flesh; moving towards her ear nibbling the lobe affectionately, causing the girl to shudder with pleasure. His hands skimmed from her hip, under her shirt up her abs to her chest. She moaned into his ear as he gently needed them through the padded fabric.

"Take it off." She whispered breathlessly.

John smirked as he continued his sweet torture momentarily, his erection evident as it pressed against his blue jeans. Slowly his fingers trailed around to the back of her bra and with some practiced effort, undid the clip with just his right hand, the left reaching under to claim its prize.

Kitty moaned deeply, her hips moving forward, her folds slick with juices. In a fluid motion she pulled both her shirt and her bra off and flung it carelessly across the room, her hips rocking against him once more.

Leaning up, he captured a hardened bud in his mouth, his eyes focused on her fluttering lids as she moaned, the crotch of her pants rubbing against his caged, swollen member. Opening his mouth he took more of her into his mouth, sucking deeply.

In an attempt to free himself of her bucking hip, he flipped her onto her back, his erection now painfully straining against his zipper.

He hungrily slid down Kitty's body, a trail of kisses following in his wake. His fingers clutched at her buttons before pulling down her zipper. He watched as the brunette bit her lip and without breaking eye contact began to slowly pull down both her underwear and the rough, tight fabric exposing the cleanly shaven skin, save for a small patch of brown just above her slit. He continued pulling at them, sliding them down and navigating them around her knees watching as the blush filled her face. Once they passed her bare feet the useless garments were tossed across the room.

The sight of Kitty took his breath away, his member throbbing with anticipation. He adjusted himself to rest perfectly between Kitty's legs as he lay on top of her, the increase in weight welcoming. Reaching up he moved a stray piece of hair. "God you're beautiful." He mused absentmindedly.

Kitty blushed at the comment, fighting the sudden urge to cover her body. Leaning up, she hungrily claimed his lips, reaching down between the two of them her hand released his button and pulled down his zipper. Sliding her hand through the newly created slit she slipped him out through it. Slowly she began stroking him, her slender fingers bringing him to a panting edge as they worked magic over his throbbing erection. He held himself over her, arms straining to keep him up. His face was twisted with pleasured agony, and he thrust into her hand a few times before he suddenly slid back down her body, placing his face between her wonderful thighs. Gently he looped his arms under Kitty wrapping his hands around to tug at the lips. He blew an icy cold breath causing her to flex and clench wantonly. Adjusting his hands for a better grip he leaned in and licked the outer ring of her hole. John smirked as the girl squirmed in his arms. Suddenly he took her erect clit between his lips and sucked the button into his mouth.

Kitty screamed and thrusted her hips roughly forward. John drew back, chuckling softly at the effect he had on the girl. He sucked on her clit for a few seconds and then sucked on one of her plump lips, then the other, separating the delicate inner lips with the tip of his tongue, lapping up every bit of the sweet nectar. Listening closely to what made her moan the most and then giving it extra attention.

John paused for a moment, sucking on two fingers for a brief moment then she slowly slid them into the waiting slit before him. Kitty was tight but quickly loosened as his fingers moved in time with his sucking lips.

When he felt her walls begin to collapse around his fingers, he withdrew and climbed up to Kitty who clutched at his shirt, nearly ripping it as she pulled it from his shoulders. John climbed off of her and walked over to his dresser where he pulled out a blue piece of foil before removing his pants and boxers. Using his teeth he ripped open the wrapper and sheathed himself before climbing back on top.

"You're sure?" John asked, his voice husky but searching.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." She whispered quietly.

Kitty bent her knees to cradle him between, her eyes fluttering as he rubbed his length against her heat. John kissed every inch of her face he could as he reached between and positioned himself for entry. The tip of his manhood quivered against her warm, moist flesh. Every muscle in his body tightened. John gently slipped inside of her, tearing a gasp from Kitty.

"You okay?" He asked frozen in place.

"I-I'm fine, keep going." She stammered.

Gently he went up to the tip and slid back in a bit slower, each time getting a little deeper until his pelvis came to rest on hers. He continued the series a series of long, sure stroked that had them both panting. He looked down at her, her beautiful brown hair seemed to shimmer in the dim candlelight, her face softened by passion.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as humanly possible.  
>"This feels so good." She breathed into his ear.<p>

"Oh God, yes it does." He moaned.

He held onto Kitty, moving in and out of her wanting the fleeting moment to last forever. He didn't want to come. He didn't want to change positions. He didn't want to let her go. He simply wanted to hold on until they became nothing. The CD player continued, but the only sounds they could hear were their breath and the occasional creak of the bed.

Slowly his pace increased as Kitty wrapped her legs around him in silent encouragement, eager for more. She clutched at his back, digging her fingers deep into the chiseled muscles, relishing each breath with every slow thrust.

He wrapped his lips around hers gently as he slightly quickened his pace. With a cry she burred her face against his shoulder muffling the screams as the spasms of pleasure finally began to take her.

His chest rubbed against her body, beads of sweat dripping in long lines. Her legs tightened around him. Her hands gripped his shoulders bringing her hips up to meet his every thrust. She panted his name over and over again, mewling and whining. John could barely hold back his moans as he called her name or whispered it against her skin.

Suddenly she felt a build up of pressure. She knew she was getting close but just as quickly as it had begun it became too much. With a cry of pure ecstasy, she came, her walls clamping down around him. He kept going as she lost her breath and arched up in pleasure. Her mouth wide open in a silent scream, eyes closed tightly, fingers flexing against his sweat soaked back.

"I-I'm gonna cum." He panted repeatedly into her neck before he reluctantly pulled out, his member resting against her pelvis as he filled the condom. Her name fell from his lips as his hips continued to jerk involuntarily. Almost instantly she missed the feeling of being filled by him.

Her legs slowly fell from around him, the muscle shaking noticeably. John laid atop her, his forehead resting against hers. Kitty's fingers ran lazily through his sweaty hair as their heart beats pounded against their chests.

Maneuvering himself around, he collapsed beside her, weak and spent as Kitty moved to cuddle into him the sound of his heartbeat, her berceuse. Reaching down he pulled the messy and scattered covers around them.

Curling his arm, he played with her hair, watching intently as her breathing slowed. The words flowed from him like an ancient river, easy and effortless. "I love you Kitty …more than life itself."

Her brown eyes opened the room flickering from the soft candlelit glow, as she sat up slightly meeting his hazel gaze, so full of love, trust and honesty. "I love you too."

He smiled a genuine grin as he kissed her deeply before she snuggled back into his chest to listen to her calming lullaby.

**Authors Afterword: **In all fairness I warned you. Please review! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so! Merry Christmas! (Or happy "insert holiday you celebrate here")


	23. Chapter 23: X2 United Part 1 APL

**Authors Note:**_FINALY _we reached the first chapter I had written for this story. It was the spark the ignited a blazing inferno of fangirlism. This was supposed to originally be a one shot, which I'm now glad I didn't do that. The inspiration came from one of the original drafts for the script I had managed to find online, in this scene depicted below there 3 instead of two thugs.

And Kitty was there.

It just seemed to fit so well and actually makes me sad she wasn't included in the final cut of the screenplay. _Oh, well_. I guess I'll have to senselessly wonder… Oh and by the way, for those of you who haven't already guessed or don't know, these characters are based on their human counterparts, (A more muscular) Aaron Stanford and Ellen Page (Just the way she is).

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

"_Mutants._

_Since the discovery of their existence they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often haired. Across the planet debate rages: Are Mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain…_

…_or simply a new species of humanity, fighting for their share of the world? Either way, it is an historical fact, sharing the world has never been humanities defining attribute._"

- Professor Charles Xavier (Earth-10005)

**Chapter 23**

**X2 United**

**(Part One: A Pyro's Lighter)**

December was rough.

With each passing day John seemed to change a little more. Snappy comments became more and more of his norm. He pushed his limits more than ever with the X-Men, challenging nearly every request made, no matter how simple. Many blamed it on his past, but Kitty knew there was something more to it. Even his appearance changed as he trimmed it, beginning to moose his hair back, instead of letting it fall shaggily into his eyes. Although Kitty had to admit, either look worked well for him.

He was beginning to feel like an outcast.

No matter what Kitty did, it seemed she could only convince him for short amounts of time before the X-Men would leave for another mission or a Mutant hating news cast flipped his switch. He very rarely treated her with hostility, like he did the rest, but with his growing frustration, it did happen occasionally and that was when he would shut her out. He struggled deeply within about what it meant to be a Mutant to him and what it meant to the rest of the world. He would tell her numerous times that she was the only person to truly understand him.

Despite all the changes she could still see John beneath the Pyro. She saw him when he would hold her close, kissed her in public without a care who saw, in the way he would hold her hand and rub his calloused thumb across her soft skin, the way he would hold her as she slept when she phased into his room after the rest of the world had fallen asleep. How gentle and careful he was while showing her his love in the most intimate of ways.

Buried inside the hothead Pyromaniac that she had fallen deeply, madly and irreversibly in love with was still there. But on the outer shell she felt that he was becoming more of the Pyro within and not John.

Not _her _John.

And the simple thought broke her heart.

Bobby, as sweet as he was, tried to help but somehow only made things worse and his patience for the hot head was wearing dangerously thin. Kitty soon began to feel that the only person she could confide in was Rogue, resulting in the two becoming best friends. John spent Christmas with Kitty's family again, the X-Men hoping it would bring the Fire Manipulating Mutant back around and it worked.

For a while.

As day to day life at the Mansion continued, Xavier and the other teachers thought it would be a good idea to take a field trip to the Museum of Science in Boston. When the day finally came, the older students were given the freedom of exploring the exhibits unsupervised while the younger students had to be accompanied by a teacher in large clusters. This of course came with some stipulations.

They had to travel in groups no smaller than two, no bigger than four, which suited Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and John just fine. They had to check in with a teacher every hour and a half and were given a schedule of times and places they would be to do so. But above all, they had to remain model students, or face the consequences of Xavier himself and that was a feat _no one _desired to achieve, not even John. However, there was one rule John had a problem with.

No abilities in the open.

John couldn't wrap his head around why he had to hide who he was, simply because someone didn't want to take the time to understand it. He argued with Scott about it until he was nearly unable to attend and then begrudgingly dropped the subject.

The school arrived and each of the students broke off into their respective groups and set out to walk through the museum. With John's hand in Kitty's and Rogue's gloved hand in Bobby's, the four students walked the halls together, learning about everything from when Dinosaurs roamed the earth to the evolution of computers. They had just reached the Sound Stair when the overwhelming smell of the nearby food court made Johns stomach growl in protest.

"Hey, what do you guys say to grabbing a bite to eat? I'm _starving_." Rogue stated as if she could read his mind, or his stomach.

"Children in third world countries are _starving _Rogue. You're just extremely hungry." John deadpanned as they began walking toward the blissful collision of scents. Kitty gave him an elbow jab to the ribs, which was her silent way of telling him he was being an ass. With a slightly annoyed sigh looking over his shoulder, he added in a slightly friendlier tone; "But I will agree with you, food sounds amazing."

John then turned his attention back to his girlfriend and arched his eyebrow in a look that clearly said with a hint of smart-ass '_Better?_'. When he received her definitive nod, he dropped a kiss atop her forehead wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they continued without breaking a stride.

Bobby always found it strange how the two of them could communicate simply by looking at each other. In fact, at times it seemed they had whole conversations without having ever uttered a single syllable. Bobby also noticed that since the two of them began dating, John wasn't as cynical, although when he was, it usually followed up with something to soften the blow. It wasn't a total 360, this was John after all, but it was a start. He simply hoped that John could get his head out of his ass about the X-Men and whatever issues he had before it cost him the one person he truly cared about.

As they entered the massive court, the four friends seemed to agree on what they wanted and made their way to the stand marked "D.Q.". As they neared the counter, John moved behind Kitty, affectionately wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you want for grub Sheila?" He murmured after kissing the lobe of her ear. The combination of the kiss and a surprising amount of Australian accent in his voice made her shiver involuntarily with pleasure.

He discovered how much she loved his accent after walking in on him at her parent's house throwing all sorts of Aussie slang at a defenseless armchair after stubbing his toe rather painfully, his voice thick with the dialect. The end resulted in that armchair quickly becoming more than just a little defenseless. Ever since that moment, John utilized it as blissful torture and he loved every minuet of it.

"I think I'll take a double cheeseburger, some fries and a small cherry dipped cone."

He smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "The burger and a shake sound good to me. If I want anything else I'll steal it off of your plate."

"Hey!" She whined playfully nudging him in the stomach, bringing a laugh out of the both of them. "That's okay, I'll steal your shake!"

"Oh yeah?" He challenged her.

"Yeah!" The food court was suddenly filled with the sound of Kitty's shriek as John tickled her sides before playfully lifting her off of the ground when she tried to run. It was a miracle the cashier could understand them through the fit of giggles. The joy was short lived for John when the lady gave them their total and he came up exactly a dollar short. He was just about to ask her to remove his burger when Kitty began fishing in her pocket. A feeling of guilt passed through him as he watched Kitty pass it to the cashier.

"You didn't have to do that." He stated as they walked toward a table after receiving their food, nothing in his voice other than the guilt of not having been able to pay for it in full. She waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I wasn't exactly being a cheap date."

The two of them took a seat where Bobby and Rogue could easily find them and began to dig into their meal. Just as promised John ate off her fries and they shared the strawberry shake. Kitty was able to bring him to a laugh and soon the transaction was almost entirely forgotten. When their bellies were full, John pulled out his lighter and hit the flint.

Kitty sat in silence, watching as the flame split and turn into three golden marbles, which flowed effortlessly between his fingers. Across from her sat Bobby, who looked quite uncomfortable with the sudden public display of his mutant powers, a definite conflict to that of his girlfriend who sat to her left appearing transfixed by the fire which he flirted with. To Kitty's right sat none other than Mr. Hothead himself, Saint-John Allerdyce.

"John, knock it off." Bobby blurted unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"When will you stop showing off?" Kitty laughed softly, shaking her head.

John grinned in return, the flame moving to the center of his hand subconsciously. Since day one, her smile and infectious laugh always had that calming effect on him. But just as fast as his own smile appeared, he turned it into something cocky, his eyes never leaving Kitty's. "It's not my fault if you lady's are getting excited."

"John," Bobby nervously glanced at two teens working their path towards them. "We got company."

Extinguishing the flame, he turned to face the teenagers who approached. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can actually. My friend here was just wondering how you did that." The shorter of the two asked, gesturing to the other.

John smirked. "Very carefully."

"Very _funny_. Can I get a light freak?" The other teen spoke gesturing to the cigarette in his hand. Kitty took note that he seemed to be the ring leader.

John glanced at the sign across the way, his trademark smirk on his lips. "Last time I checked, there was no smoking in here."

Now the teen was annoyed seeing how his insult fell through. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm only going to ask one more time. Can. I have. A light."

"Ooh." John made it sound as if it was a hard decision to make. He flicked open his lighter to taunt him the flame dancing before his eyes, staring into it as if searching for an answer before snapping it shut with a laugh. "Nope, sorry, can't help you pal."

"John, will you quit trying to be funny and just give the asshole what he wants?" Bobby demanded, wanting the confrontation to end already.

"Why don't _you_ give them what they want? Oh, and while you're at it, give em Rogue to take advantage of!"

"Hey!" Rouge whined. "I'm not just some object to be thrown around! All they want is a damn light John!"

That's when the younger looking one of the duo spoke up. "My brother asked you a simple question!"

"Why are you being such a dick?" The ring leader piped up.

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?" The shorter one chimed in, making them sound like a bad impersonation of Fred and George. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue all turned their attention back to John, anxiously awaiting his response with bated breath, almost terrified of his next answer. He flipped the lid of his lighter open as if he had a care in the world and made a simple comment that seemed to bother the boys even more.

"Because I can." No longer able to keep a straight face, John burst out in a chuckle, Rogue and Kitty smiled as she cast a look over to Bobby, she saw that even he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Clearly these boys had no idea how much of a smart-ass John could be.

"Come on John," Bobby tried again. "You've had your fun, now can ya stop showing off and just give them a light?"

"Oh, for her?" He said, pointing a finger of the hand that held the lighter at Kitty. "I can't help it if my girlfriends gettin excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited."

Kitty just so happened to look over and notice Rogue look away from the younger guy with a look on her face that clearly said 'In your dreams'. That's when Kitty noticed his eyes were focused on Rogues rather low-cut top. A slight anger bubbled in Kitty, but the boys were too wrapped up in their daily bickering to notice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't get shook up. We're trying to have a good time here alright?"

"I think you're the only one having a good time." Bobby said matter-of-factly.

Before John could respond, a hand darted across Kitty's face and snatched the lighter out of John's hand, wiping the smile clean off his face, replacing it with a look of anger.

"Hey!"

Nobody touches Pyro's lighter.

John placed his hand onto the table and pushed himself up, hands clearly ready to rip the guy to pieces to get it back. The monkey of the two brothers picked up on what had happened and quickly moved into John's path, blocking him from his counterpart who was now lighting the cigarette.

"That's real cute man." He spat glaring into the older one's eyes with a burning anger that startled Kitty and the others slightly.

"What are ya gonna do?" The guy took a deep drag before exhaling. Pyro watched him carefully. "Suddenly you're not so tough."

The other teen laughed as he took another drag. Honey colored eyes focused on the bright glowing embers. A smirk flashed across his lips. Kitty suddenly knew what John was thinking and before she could stop him, he gave a simple, yet destructive wink.

_Vwoosh_!

The teen inhaled sharply as a sudden cloud of smoke and surprise filled his lungs, his little brother forgetting John entirely as he turned to look at the other. The flame traveled as fast as lightning, incinerating the cigarette and setting his jacket on fire. He let out a terrified shriek as he furiously tried to pat at it, knocking over a table behind him as he fell to the ground. When the flame should have been extinguished it flared up once more causing another scream. Pyro's laugh crackled as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever experienced. And while Kitty had to admit the smell on the dudes face was priceless, it was still both reckless and life-threatening.

Nearly borderline evil.

Kitty quickly jumped to her feet, her hand reaching for the nearest glass of water when she saw Bobby raise his hand, a thin stream of frosts crossing the distance between himself and the guy on the floor. The fire instantly blew out, as if it was nothing more than a flame on a candle instead of the inferno it had been just moments before, leaving the other man covered in a frosty snow. All they could see was the panic and terror written across his and everyone else's face in the food court.

Then suddenly everything seemed to stop moving all together.

Everyone stood in one place as if the whole museum was frozen in time. John cautiously walked toward the youngest brother who had been holding him back and waved a hand in front of his vacant eyes.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Kitty heard the southern belle ask in awe.

"I didn't do this."

"No," John's heart sank at the sound of the Professor's voice. "I did."

"Professor, we-" Kitty began, but was silenced by the sight of his hand.

"Remember what I told you about showing off? Don't." The nod of Pyro's head was barely visible, but it was there. Suddenly a news report stating there had been an attack on the President and Vice President's life, possibly involving one or more mutants caught all their attention.

"I think we'd better go Professor." Cyclops said, clearly trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I think you're right. Let's go everyone." He turned and began heading for the entrance, everyone following suit, John bending over momentarily to grab his lighter.

"_Nobody _touches my lighter." He seethed to the motionless figure before jogging off to catch up with the others.

When Xavier was out of earshot, Kitty looked to her boyfriend. "John, you're such a prick!"

He looked over at her with a smile. Without missing a beat, he gave a playful shove, pushing her to the right where she phased into a wall. After a second she jumped back through, shaking her head slightly dazed. Kitty still wasn't quite used to the feeling of her body automatically phasing. She looked up at John before giving him a shove of her own, barely even moving him. Arching his eyebrow, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As irritated as she was with him, she couldn't blame him for getting angry at the other teen. Should he have handled the situation differently? Yes. But then again, no one messes with that Zippo.

The Zippo _she_ gave to him.

**Authors Afterword: **Yeah, very glad I didn't leave that as a oneshot. Please review! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so! Merry Christmas! (Or happy "insert holiday you celebrate here")


	24. Chapter 24: X2 United Part 2 Hunted

**Authors Note: **I am FULLY aware that Logan isn't actually over 6 foot in the comic books and it would normally bother me that the film didn't follow that IF it weren't for the fact that Hugh delivered an EXCEPTIONAL performance.

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I merely play in it. :)

**Chapter 24**

**X2 United**

**(Part Two: Hunted)**

Kitty, Rogue, Bobby and John all sat around the T.V. John had his arm thrown over the back of the couch beside his girlfriend who had her arms crossed leaning against the back. Bobby's hand held a gloved Rogue's, his thumb stroking hers.

Two days had elapsed since the incident at the museum and it appeared that the Professor had managed to keep it all 'Hush-Hush'. However the attack on the President was all over the news. Some said it was a dark-shadowy figure, others claimed it was a man with a tail. But there was one thing that had been unanimous.

He could teleport.

"You know what this means, right?" John shook his head as he pointed to the protesters on screen. "Their gonna re-introduce the Registration Act."

"Or worse.' Kitty muttered quietly. She wasn't stupid, she was well aware of her ability and what most would accuse her of using it for. Scooting closer to John she snuggled into his side. His frame was unusually rigid as a million and one thoughts flowed through his mind, but he still wrapped a warm arm around his girl.

Kitty looked over toward Bobby and Rogue who had somehow begun to occupy themselves with a game of 'Thumb War'. She watched as Bobby began to lean in. It was no secret that he had wanted to kiss her for a while, but due to her past Rogue was still apprehensive. His lips were almost at their destination when the familiar sound of a motorcycle caught her ears as her and Rogue turned to face each other in unspoken excitement.

Logan was back home.

Wolverine left to search for the missing pieces of his memory at Alkali Lake leaving Rogue with his Dog-Tags and a promise of his return for them. This made Bobby extremely jealous, but he let it go, knowing he owed the man his girlfriend's life.

After the events of Liberty Island, Logan witnessed just how much Rogue's friends cared for her and even learned a few extra stories from the time he was unconscious. In the few days before he left the Mansion Logan began to gravitate towards Kitty as well. There was just something about the bubbly, no-nonsense girl that drew him to her. Not in the means of attraction, but more like that surrogate father figure. Kitty could see through his tough outer shell, to the soft plushy center that she could just tell was reserved for those closest to him, such as Rogue and eventually herself.

When he first arrived, and even after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, many of the younger students would cower and scramble to get out of his way, while others would cast their gaze at the floor. Kitty however, would always make an effort to talk to him in an attempt to make him feel welcome. Just like he would make an effort to talk to her if she hadn't seen him first and much like it had with John, it eventually paid off. She soon found him "Taking care of her" in the same manner as Rogue but herself as well.

"Logan!" Rogue greeted happily as she trotted toward him.

The two girls entered the foyer just as the tall, rough man closed the door behind him. He bent down slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "You miss me, kid?"

She shrugged her smile wider than Kitty had ever seen. "Not really."

The towering man cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure." He then turned his attention to Kitty offering a welcoming hug. " How about you Half-Pint?"

Kitty wrapped her arms about him, noticing exactly how short she was, as the man bent further down than he had to with Rogue to return the tight squeeze. As she pulled back, she took note that he looked a great deal cleaner and up-kept than the first time she visited him. His hair pressed down on top and pushed up on the sides in his trademark style with the stubble around his lips, chin and neck shaved.

"About the same." The brunette stated with a shrug. Both young women tried to hide their smiles, but failed horribly.

"Hm, I see how it is." He nodded, playing along, a grin plastered upon his expression as well. "How you guys doin?"

"As good as to be expected." Kitty stated.

"I'm okay." Rogue said with a happy nod. "How about you?"

Logan shrugged nonchalantly just as Bobby and John who offered a head nod to the burly mutant who returned it kindly. He was used to this kind of display from Kitty as it was how he saw her greet everyone close to her whom she hadn't seen in a while. For Bobby however, this was an entirely new experience for Rogue and him. The jealousy was rolling off of him as he entered the room preparing for a standoff clearly not going unnoticed by Logan.

"Whose this?" The tall man's face went stern. The other three students in the room knew he was aware of whom the younger mutant was but didn't like the way he presented himself. It reminded John of two wolves preparing to fight.

"Oh, this is Bobby," Rogue smiled brightly, and the display reminded John of the happy girlfriend introducing a boy to a disapproving father. "He's my-"

"I'm her boyfriend." Bobby stated pointedly as he puffed his chest in a feeble attempt at standing taller. Looking Logan in the eye, he extended his hand. The other man took the offering and had to force himself not to laugh at the fact that he was purposely gripping his hand hard. His own extremity suddenly became hot and then numb as a thin layer of ice coated it all the way down to his wrist turning the skin beneath purple. "Call me Iceman."

"Right." Logan forced his extremity open, breaking the ice in a literal sense. The pun would have been funny if the teen hadn't been acting like a punk. "So how do you guys-"

'Well," John chuckled at how quickly the cool, collected Popsicle began to fall apart. "We're still working on that."

Logan was just about to speak when Storm's voice found his ears as she descended the beautiful oak staircase. "Look who's come back, just in time."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"We need a babysitter."

"Baby sitter?"

He clearly wasn't too overly fond of the idea, the look on his face brought a laugh from Ororo as she reached him. "Nice to see you again, Logan."

Before he had a chance to respond, a voice called him from upstairs. They followed his star struck gaze to Jean as she descended the stairs, Logan offered her a breathless greeting. Rogue and Kitty shared a knowing smile.

"Well, I think I should go get the Jet ready." Storm broke in before disappearing down the hall.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Playfully Bobby proceeded to grab Rogue by the arm and pull her back to the game room John and Kitty following suit. The two girls couldn't help but ease drop on Jean and Logan's conversation. Scott came down the stairs and broke the tender moment. Logan could be heard being a smart-ass before Scott came back with a witty remark. "So I hear that you're the babysitter tonight." His voice dripped with delight at Logan's displeasure. "In by eleven, okay?"

"He meant midnight!" Rogue called from the game room, giving away the fact that they had been eavesdropping.

"Eleven." Logan retorted, leaning to the left slightly, gaining a perfect shot into the room. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys, tossing them to Scott. "Your bike needs gas."

Scott caught them unerringly before tossing them back. "So fill her up."

* * *

><p>Night fell over the mansion like a thick blanket. The stars twinkled in the sky, calm and quiet observers. Kitty slept peacefully that night in her bed. John had snuck back to his own dorm a few hours before, but not until he had lulled her to sleep by playing with her long, dark hair. Their nightly cuddling had become the Norm for the two Mutants, one often sneaking into the other room and leaving just before either fell asleep. Sometimes they slipped up, but that wasn't very often.<p>

Kitty wasn't sure what exactly had woke her first, the sound of her bedroom door being kicked in or the light from the gun illuminating the darkened room. She lay still, frozen momentarily in horror, thinking she was in some kind of nightmare staring at the shadowy figure standing in the doorway. As he turned his weapon to her, her Mutant instincts kicked in as she phased herself through her bed, free falling to the second floor, her body twisting naturally so that she landed with flawless grace on both feet.

She was momentarily blinded by more flashlights before turning and disappearing into the wall on her right. As she appeared on the other side, she watched a young teen in a white tank-top, shorts and messy blonde hair turn to face two of the soldiers. She got low, her legs tight, ready to spring and phase, both men through the floor as she had been taught by Scott. But before she could release and dart for the men, a bolt of electricity fired from one of the riffles hitting the kid squarely in the chest. Both men seemed surprised that she didn't collapse to the floor, instead he smirked, the electricity dances around his body momentarily before coming to rest in his open fingertips.

"My turn." He smiled before reaching out, launching two bolts from his hand, both hitting the paramilitary men in the chest, screaming as it coursed through their body before collapsing in a twitching mass on the floor.

Kitty nodded to Berserker before he turned and continued on the path he once was on. She was just about to pursue him when suddenly it felt as though her ears were about to shatter, her head pulsed as if it was about to split apart. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she fell helplessly to the floor. She knew this high pitched screech as the wail of Siryn and quickly covered her ears as she felt the familiar tingling sensation of her body phasing instinctively in an attempt to ease the edge of the piercing scream. The faint clatter of gunshots rang through the Mansion for a brief instant before ceasing. Moments later the screech ended just as suddenly as it had begun, causing an uneasy sinking feeling in the pit of Kitty's stomach that made her nauseous. Then suddenly a single thought hit her like a sack of bricks to her chest.

'_John_.'

She had to know if he was alright as she pushed her trembling body to her feet and began down the hall to her right, she had to find John. She made it about half way before she heard the sound of children screaming followed by a loud crash that sounded like someone had gone through one of the oak walls.

The thumping of helicopters began vibrating in her chest as her feet pattered against the wooden floor. A faint whimpering reached her ears as she rounded the corner. A little girl, no older than the age of five sat huddled in a corner, her arms wrapped around her knees with tears rolling down her face.

"Come on sweetie, we can't stay here." Reaching down, Kitty gently grabbed a small hand, before scooping the small body into her arms. Her legs pumped as hard as they could as she raced for the end of the corridor. Without missing a beat, Kitty opened her right and smacked a panel in the wall as hard as she could. A small section of the barrier slid back before moving aside to reveal a long concrete corridor.

"_Wait_!" She heard another voice yell. She looked up to see Berserker and six others, he had managed to find trailing closely behind.

"Hurry!" Kitty urged as she ushered the students inside. Gently she set the little girl down, allowing her to enter the crevice. "Just like Storm taught us, okay? The others will help you."

The girl nodded. "But what about you? Aren't you coming?"

"_There she is!_" Kitty looked over her shoulder to see 3 Paramilitary running at her with their guns raised.

"No, I have to find someone first. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She assured the little girl before she pulled the panel sealing the door shut. '_Attacking innocent children? What kind of heartless monster would do such a thing?_' As she moved to a standing position she couldn't help the fire pit of anger the bubbled beneath the surface.

What flew out her mouth next would have made John proud.

"Good luck catching me _fuckers_!"

And just like that she turned on her heal sprinting through the mansion she knew better than they did. This was her home and she knew how to get anywhere in it without entering a main hallway for anything besides to cross it. One thing living at the mansion had taught her was how to _use _her powers to her advantage. Whether it be to fight or flight, she knew how to bend her body to her will. Xavier made her strong.

Made her proud to call herself a Mutant.

Jumping effortlessly over a fallen end piece she called upon her ability, becoming intangible as she effortlessly passed through the wall a faint sound of 3 thumps echoed harmlessly behind her. The sound made her smirk as she emerged in the Rec Room. Her legs kept pumping as she phased the length of a Billiard Pool Table and then through the fireplace into another hallway where an unsuspecting soldier happened to be walking by. Phasing once more she moved right through him as he jolted completely disoriented as she vanished into the wall behind him.

* * *

><p>John hated alarm clocks. He hated fire alarms. He hated ambulance vans, cop cars and fire trucks. Only when the shrill scream of Siryn woke him from a deep slumber, in at that instant he would have much rather been woken by all 5 at once. For nearly an entire minuet he couldn't do anything other than cover his ears before it finally stopped. That's when he heard the voices echoing in the distance down the hall from his room mere moments before the chaos broke amongst the students as they began to filter from their rooms. Leaning over, he grabbed his lighter from the nightstand and threw on a random white shirt before making his way into the flood of bodies. He was just about to turn down a hallway when the wall to his right busted wide open as two men in paramilitary suits flew into the barrier across from the gaping hole. It took him a moment to realize that the paneling that had been busted wasn't his girlfriends, but the room beside hers.<p>

Colossus emerged from the opening, in his arms, he held an unconscious Siryn.

Terror started to settle in as he tried to hold his emotions in check. "Pete, where's Kitty?"

"I don't know, haven't seen her." He began to move down the hallway, careful not to jostle the girl in his arms. "But we have to get these kids out of here."

"Not without her!" John's voice shook as lights from the hovering helicopters filtered through the various windows. Turning on his heal he began running blindly through the crowed, his eyes scanning for any sign of his Shadowcat vaguely registering the Russian mutant calling for him.

He had just passed a hallway when he faintly registered his name. He skidded to a stop before running back to where he'd heard the sound. His chest heaved as he tried to catch the breath he'd just expelled. He stood in the entryway to see his friend, Bobby standing in front of the elevator door.

"Hey, you seen Kitty?" John asked as another student collided with him.

Bobby shook his head sadly. "No. Where's Rogue?"

The hotheads heart sank. Subconsciously he had hopped Kitty would have been with Bobby and Rogue. His eyes scanned the direction from which he had just been before giving Bobby his honest answer. "I don't know."

"I gotta find her!" Bobby shook his head, his voice filled with fear as he began sprinting down the hall away from his friend.

"Hey!" John chased after him, pointing out that both girls might have been together, keeping hope alive that they weren't harmed by these mysterious men. '_If _anyone_ has harmed her, so help me I'll burn them all to the ground_.' John thought as he pushed his lungs to their limits calling for both his Kitten and Rogue.

"ROGUE!" Bobby called desperately, sounding nearly on the verge of a mental breakdown. Normally John would have had some witty remark, but he was right there with Bobby, he just hid it better. The hallways seemed to have practically emptied themselves. They rounded a corner, their voices still calling out when John heard a voice that gave him a flicker of hope.

"Bobby!" Rogue called with relief as she rounded a corner, nearly colliding with the two boys. John took note that much of her skin was exposed as she skidded to a halt gesturing from the direction she had come. "This way!"

Johns heart sank as they rounded the corner, 3 flashlights pointed in their face. He raised a hand to block the blinding light, the other reaching into his pocket for his zippo.

_Shwoolp_

The sound he'd been so desperately searching for reached his ears and he couldn't hold back the grin as relief flooded his body. He watched as the flashlights were suddenly knocked to the floor. The men seemed confused before a blur of black and blue pulled him into a wall. The same blur darted back across, one by one the men disappeared behind solid walls as she darted back and forth, her lithe body quiet like a cat and swift as a shadow. Once the last soldier had been pulled into the wall, he expected her to phase back through and stand before him. Years seemed to pass in seconds as he stood there. '_Something's wrong_.' He thought to himself when she didn't come back. '_She would have come back by now._'

He looked at Bobby and Rogue, searching for an answer. He barely had time to register the _Shwoolp_ followed by the sound of his name as the feeling of his body being tackled by a solid rock, momentarily knocked the breath out of his chest, his vision completely obscured by a straight brown hair — Kitty had phased through the wall to his right, throwing thrown herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

"I thought they took you." She whispered into his neck, unshed tears brimming her eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm alright." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he possibly could. He didn't want to let go, but he knew that they were still in great danger. "We can't stay here."

"He's right. We need to find a passage." Bobby stated, breaking the spell.

"But what about the others?" Rogue broke in. "There still could be some in the mansion who need our help!"

"Have you seen what's going on? _We _need help!" John argued the rumble of the helicopters vibrated all around them. But before they had a chance to discuss things any further the sound of shattering glass filled the mansion. Kitty instinctively grabbed all 3 teens and phased through the nearest wall.

As they emerged, they discovered Colossus surrounded by thirteen other students in a hallway slowly filling with tear gas. The small crowd began to panic when the paneling wouldn't open. The towering 6'8" Mutant walked over and with one slam of his mighty arm the threshold gave way, exposing the passage behind.

"Come on, get in." The massive man encouraged, ushering the students in. Looking up he saw the four mutants keeping watch as the younger ones filed in. "You four coming?"

John glanced at Kitty whose eyes darted around the room, searching for any sign of the enemy. More than anything he wanted her to be safe and he knew the only way that would happen is if she went into that passage. Gripping her shoulder, he turned her to face him. "Go with them."

"What!? No," Kitty stammered. "I'm not leaving you."

"There's no time to argue." John gritted his teeth as he shook his head in disagreement. One way or another he was going to convince her to do this. "Kitty you just ran in the dark through a fire fight. _You'll be_ more help to Colossus. _You_ can navigate those halls!"

Kitty's shoulders slumped, he was right and she knew it. "Okay. But what about you?"

"We're going to try and find more students. If we don't find any in 15 minuets well meet back up with you guys." He assured her softly.

Without thinking, John placed both hands on either side of her face leaning forward, his lips captured hers. Kitty's eyes fell closed as her hands clutching at the back of John's shirt her head nodded slightly in silent understanding. Their lips opened before crashing back down, as the world around them seemed to melt away, if only for a moment. An eternity passed in mere seconds before they released. She gazed deeply into his brown orbs, her heart pounded in fear of the possibility of someone hurting him, but she knew this was something he had to do.

"I love you Kitty, more than words can say. There's no one else that gets me like you do." He stroked her cheek softly, rubbing his thumb across it. His eyes appeared to bore into her, as if catching the image of her standing before him in her blue plaid pajama pants and Led Zeppelin Shirt, burning it into his retinas. "You're my only one."

Kitty kissed his calloused thumb, before running after Pitor. She turned as the door began to shut pausing momentarily, watching as Bobby, Rogue and John took off in search of others.

* * *

><p>The three teens ran through the house, searching every corridor they came to. They searched both wings on the second floor before descending the stairs to search for more of the students. Rogue froze momentarily at the sight of lifeless soldiers lying on the floor.<p>

Bobby was the only one of the 3 who didn't seem fazed as he coaxed them towards the main entryway. The second set of doors burst open as four Paramilitary men entered the building with weapons drawn, blinding them once more. Red beams lit up each Mutant's chest, two of them on Rogue's.

As the 3 teens stood momentarily rooted in place Wolverine's enraged yell drew their attention to the balcony above as the infuriated man leaped from his perch, his claws extending seconds before sinking deep in the backs of the two soldiers in the middle, the force of his landing dropping them to the floor motionless. Reaching to either side he dug them into the other two men, launching them behind him as if they were nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Sheathing his claws he turned his attention to the stunned group. "Let's go,"

A spotlight poured into the open door as Logan began leading them away. Bobby and John took the lead, followed by Rogue with Logan bringing up the rear.

As they reached a wall, Bobby placed his hand on the panel and opened it to reveal one of the many secret passages to the tunnels. "This is it."

They all filed in without a moments hesitation. Logan could hear the troops approaching before the rest did, and once Rogue was in he grabbed the wood to seal the threshold shut. As the door closed the door behind them, Rogue turned around, realizing what he had done. "Logan!"

John and Bobby had just entered the tunnel from the passageway when Rogue's voice stopped them. "Wait, wait, you guys we have to do something, they're gonna _kill_ him."

"He can handle himself, let's go!" John said with a sense of urgency, his mind only focused on getting back to Kitty.

"Bobby," Rogue said desperately. "Please."

Bobby turned back to John with a look that Pyro knew all too well. "Fine, but we make this quick."

Racing back the way they came from, for quite possibly the thousandth time that night, they opened the door and Bobby slapped his hand against the wall, holding it there. Carefully, he commanded the ice to move around the wall and between the soldiers and Logan.

"No!" Logan cried as the wall thickened, his hands pressed feebly against it in an effort to break it. "No, no!"

"Logan," Bobby tried, eventually capturing the mans attention for a brief second.

"Go, I'll be fine,"

"But we won't," Rogue's soft voice uttered, her words, making John roll his eyes before the shadow moved away from the Ice.

"Uh, guys." He pointed to the figure as it stabbed something into the barrier. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Go," Logan ordered as he made his way toward the door. Bobby lifted his hand from the wall, and went inside with John and Rogue, Logan hot on his heals, the door shutting behind him. "Keep goin'!"

They jogged down the tunnel following it until it lead to a small ladder. They climbed it, opening the hatch to the garage that also doubled as the Shop Classroom. John went for the custom "Mutant Blue" Mazda RX-8 with Suicide Doors.

"Alright, get in," Logan commanded. "Get in."

"I'm driving!" John stated as he opened the door, but Logan stopped him gently as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, maybe next time."

Bobby leaned over and opened the door for John as he climbed inside, Rogue taking shotgun.

"This is Cyclops' car," Bobby stated amazed by the imposing silver and black shades of the door trim, seats and steering wheel.

"Oh, yeah?" The burly man popped his middle claw and stuck it into the ignition. Rogue reached up her naked hand tapping the button on the garage door opener while Logan shifted into gear, tires squealing as he pulled away from the mansion. It wasn't long before they were on the switchbacks, taking the corners at nearly eighty miles an hour, shifting flawlessly.

As they sped down the road, John was the first to break the silence. "What the hell was that back there?"

Logan debated for a moment on whether or not to tell him the truth about what he knew. He peeked in his rear-view mirror at John. He knew of the struggles the young Mutant had been going through and for the most part couldn't blame the guy.

"Stryker," He finally said. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue questioned.

"I can't remember."

"Here," John watched as Rogue removed the silver chain from her wrist, handing it to the driver. Careful not to touch him, she placed his dog tag in his hand before recoiling back to her side of the car. "This is yours."

The expression on Bobby's face went unnoticed by everyone but John as he went up, practically climbing into the front seat.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." The simple remark came, his eyes danced around the faceplate of the custom stereo.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked as John tapped what he assumed to be the power button.

"_Bye, Bye, Bye (Bye, Bye) I don't really want to-_"

The speakers roared to life with all ten of the Bose speaker system delivering the crisp, balanced sound and a soft thump from the subwoofer, the choice of music causing them all to cringe in pain.

John pressed another button and the music stopped and the player slid down to reveal a weird looking phone in an oval shape with what appeared to be an "X" in the center. "I don't think that's the CD player." John remarked dryly.

"Whoa." Logan grabbed it and pressed a button to make it extend slightly. The device beeped in response and he gave a short glance to his right. "Sit back."

"Where are we goin'?" John asked as he settled into the seat once more.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." Logan replied with a little brisk in his voice.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby's tone was very unenthused about the idea of it.

"Good."

Logan shifted the car as he continued down the road. John looked out the window, his thoughts running back to Kitty and if she was alright. The road trip was the last thing he had intended on doing.

* * *

><p>Kitty's bare feet tapped against the damp concrete as she brought up the rear, watching for students who might have become separated, looking over shoulder checking to see if they were being followed. They traveled the length of the corridor like the teachers had shown them during their many "Fire Drills". Kitty could tell that many of the younger students were running out of breath, beginning to struggle with keeping up.<p>

"Come on," Pitor's voice echoed in gentle encouragement as he made a right. "Everybody follow me, up here."

Pitor pushed against the metal grate, the hinges giving way easily as they stepped into the dense forest just on the outskirts of the Mansion. Pitor continued to walk forward, his body language giving way his intention to continue. If it had been just the two of them or all the students were older, she would have. But as she looked around at the group she could clearly see that the younger ones were tired and scared.

"Pitor, wait." The towering man stopped and turned back toward her. "We need to let them rest, they can't continue like you and I can."

The expression on his face said that he wanted to argue, but he seemed to reason with himself as he nodded in compliance. "We'll stay here, catch our breaths and then we move. We have to stick close and out of sight."

"Get with a buddy, it doesn't matter who, just get with them and stick beside them. For every big kid, I want one little one. If they go down, you pick them up and carry on. If we are separated we are to meet at the Dock by the Swimming Hole." Kitty instructed, remembering how Scott explained the effectiveness of the buddy system in a combat situation. "We are the students of Charles Xavier and we leave _no _one behind."

If this wasn't as close as it got to combat, she never wanted to know what it was really like.

When everyone appeared to have caught their breath, they paired off and began trekking through the thick woodland. Pitor took the lead, an unconscious Siryn in his arms with Kitty and an 8 year old Boom-Boom bringing up the rear.

The humming was so weak at first, Kitty thought it was coming from the house, but as it got louder she realized it was a helicopter coming right for them. Barking dogs could be heard from behind as Kitty looked over her shoulder to see flashlights filtering through the trees.

"_Go around the other side_."

"Oh _fuck_." She whispered to herself. "Pitor, we got company!"

His stride had already picked up immensely as he breathed a reply. "Yeah, I know."

Plucking up the little girl Kitty took off in an all out dash. '_They're not taking us without a fight_.' She thought as she phased through a fallen tree the others had either moved around or went under. The terrain became slicker as her feet slid down the slope.

"_Mutants are dangerous, so be careful_." One of the men shouted.

Her feet leaped over a fallen log as she saw the faint outline of her silhouette reflecting back at her from a nearby tree. '_Oh yeah? Catch me and I'll show you just how dangerous a mutant can be._' Her thoughts seethed like a hot iron as she passed through another fallen tree.

"_Watch your footing, it's fucking slippery!_"

'_For people that are supposedly ex-military they sure are _loud.' Kitty thought while leaping over another log, her sensitive feet screaming in agony but she pushed on. As she cleared the third obstacle, the balls of her feet connected first causing her to slip. Quickly, in an attempt to save herself from injury, she turned slightly as her calf slid across the moist ground, followed by the side of her thigh and finally her back, Boom-Boom clutched tightly to her chest. Using her left arm, she pushed herself back into a standing position with one fluid motion.

"_I think I see one!_"

She phased through another object, followed by two more before she came to a creek. Without a moments hesitation she stepped into it, the freezing water, stopping at her ankle as she sprinted up stream, the others no longer in her line of sight.

"_She must've went into the river!_"

Her feet hit the bank and she leaped from the water just as the helicopter's spotlight passed where she had been mere moments before.

"_Keep your eyes peeled._"

She continued to follow along the rock wall, her hart pounding in her ears her lungs burning for air. She phased through a log, she could hear the sound of the Sheppard hot on her heals. Turning around to face the animal she phased as it lunged at her. As it tumbled she placed Boom-Boom on the ground hurriedly.

Turning to face her attacker, she tore a piece of branch off, mentally counting 3 different dogs. One jumped from the rock to her left as she turned toward it, the stick collided with its face, knocking it to the ground before it got to its feet and ran.

The second dog came from her right as she phased it through, this time it was prepared for the maneuver and turned toward her quickly, lunging once more as she faced it. Kitty turned the stick sideways and pressed it into the canine's throat, stunning the Sheppard momentarily before planting a kick square to the jaw tearing a whine from it.

Raising the stick for the final blow, the third leaped up and grabbed it from behind, shaking it hard. Out of her proverbial vision she watched as the other dog advanced toward her. Realizing she was fighting a losing battle Kitty took a gamble and released the branch, turning to land a damaging kick to the second dog's throat as it yelped in pain.

As she turned the remaining do didn't give her enough time to phase as it pushed her to the ground, climbing on top, its snout inches from her face, snapping and snarling as she tried desperately to keep it from hurting her. Suddenly the dog flew off of her body with a squeal and she looked up to see Boom-Boom holding a rock in her hand.

Quickly she got to her feet, the second dog running. Turning to her right, she grabbed the rock from the young girl and threw it at the animal, scaring it into running away as well.

Grabbing the girl, she swung her onto her back as she turned to face the cliff.

"_Where the hell did she go?_"

There was no time for debating as she grabbed the closest rock she could, hoisting herself up. She grabbed with her left, then her right before placing her feet where her hands had been just moments before. Her arms and legs shook as she continued her climb. When she reached a small ledge she placed her hands on it and hoisted herself up.

"_We need more light over here, I can't see a damn thing!_"

Grabbing the side of the cliff with one hand, she used the other to pull the human backpack from her shoulders and place her between the rock and herself, using her body to cover Tabitha's. Placing her finger to her lips she silently told her to remain quiet as she pressed herself as close to the rock formation as she could, her eyes watching two of the renta-military men below the dogs still barking in the distance.

"_Ya see anything?_"

"_Nothin but rock._" The other replied as their flashlights shimmered in the dark. "_Man, she'd never be able to make it up there, not while she was caring that other freak anyway._"

They stood below for a few more minutes, the beams of light dancing against the walls around them.

"_Shit._" The first guy cursed, turning back toward the line of illumination. "_We musta missed her. Travis, bring back those goddamn dogs!_"

Grabbing Tabitha, she swung her over her shoulder again, climbing to the summit of the ridge, collapsing onto all fours once there. Every muscle in her body trembled from the exertion. Boom-Boom carefully moved from her back to a sitting position on the ground beside her, watching as she caught her breath.

"Miss Kitty," The little girl began. "How are we going to get to the dock from here?"

"It's just, Kitty." The teen corrected between breaths. "I don't know yet, but we gotta keep moving, com'on."

Kitty took the small hand in hers as they traveled along the ridge in the direction toward the dock. She was relived when it began to go down hill, letting out just before the dock. The other students made their way to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Thank God you're both alright." Pitor breathed as he embraced the two of them, lifting Boom-Boom up. "What happened back there?"

The group began to walk toward the dock as she re-told the whole story, making sure to cast Tabitha as the hero, but Colossus knew better. Looking around, she took note that they had managed to retrieve some blankets and equipment from the boathouse. Wrapping her arms around herself a shiver overtook her as the cold began to sink in through her thin and now damp night clothes.

"Its freezing." She shuttered, noticing the goosbumps on Pitor's bare chest. "I'll start a fire in the Dakota Pit, we don't want to draw the attention of the helicopters."

He nodded, beginning toward the boathouse. "I'll go see if I can find another set of blankets."

The Dakota pit was something the X-Men had built and used when teaching basic and advanced survival skills. It wasn't something you really learned until the year before you entered the Training Squad. What the pit consisted of was two holes, one bigger than the other and connected by a tunnel at the base. The particular pit she chose was rather large, and beneath a pine inside the tree line so that it dispersed the smoke for a more stealthy fire, had enough room for the twelve to sit comfortably around and was well hidden from any helicopters that might come by.

Looking around, she found a long, soft, dry branch thick enough to wrap both hands around, some bark, pine needles, pine resin, dead grass, an old paper sack and pieces of wood in various sizes.

She arranged the fuel inside the fire pit, she created a small "grate" using some fresh, green pieces of wood just slightly thicker than a pencil, with plenty of room between for air to get in. Placing the bag down first, she continued to place the leaves, pine needles and dry grass in the form of a nest on top with the pine resin in the middle like a small egg.

Using a sharp rock, she fashioned a plowing stick from another dry branch. She formed the tip so that it connected with the base at a 45 degree angle against the soft wood. With the same rock she flattened a piece about eight inches long into the woos and cut a guideline into it. Sitting on the back end of the log base to hold it steady, she gripped the plow with both hands, pushing back and forth. Her arms remained relatively straight as she pushed with her shoulders.

"Not so easy without your personal fire starter, is it?" The Russian accent wasn't as thick as it once was, but the deep voice startled her. In his hand, he held out a medium sized blanket. "I could only find one."

"I've been making fires like this, _long _before I had ever gotten here." Kitty's voice dripped with venom before looking at the cover. "You keep it. You're less clothed than I am."

"I don't need it." He replied.

"You sure?"

"Trust me, if I get cold, I'll transform."

"Alrighty." Kitty shrugged. "You know your body better than I do."

Pitor draped the blanket around her shoulders, taking a seat beside her.

When a fine layer of sawdust began to accumulate she continued faster and with slightly more pressure, her focus on building up a neat little pile.

Once it began smoking she carefully transferred the ember to the nest of tinder, making sure to get it as close as possible to the resin. Blowing through the small hole on the end, she brought the fire roaring inferno in just a few moments all the while fully hidden inside the hole. It smoked at the beginning, but that was to be expected as it still snowed or rained on occasion, but it wasn't long before it produced next to no smoke.

Sitting down with her knees to her chest, she admired her work. '_If John were here he'd laugh at how hard I had to try._' She mused as the warmth slowly drove the biting cold away. She couldn't help but miss him as she wondered if he had made it out okay.

"You know," Pitor began. "I don't know what you see in that guy. He's-"

"An ass? Yes, I'm _well _aware of what everyone around here seems to call him." Something inside Kitty snapped as she rounded on the mutant who could break her in half with his bare hands. "You know, that's _exactly _the attitude people have been giving him that makes him feel unwelcome here. Yeah, his humor is a little harsh, but put your pussies away and _get over _yourselves! People feed me crap about him not being a good boyfriend 'Because he's an ass.' But you know what? I could give a _shit_ less what you or anyone else here thinks because they are _wrong_. No one has seen that man like _I _have. He's actually a sweet, thoughtful guy, but _none _of you take the time to truly get to know him. He's not the _ass _everyone makes him out to be. So you wanna shut up and get off my back about it?"

Turning her attention back to the fire, she sprinkled more tinder onto the top to keep it from dying as she watched the flame dance inside the hole.

Unable to sit beside Pitor any longer, she motioned for the students to come and warm themselves before walking toward the dock, the cold seeping back into her skin once more. With an exasperated sigh, she sat on the hand made deck, her back leaning against one of the many tie-off poles. If it weren't for the fact that they needed to remain stealthy she would have picked up and rock skipped it across the glassy lake.

Kitty lost herself in her thoughts until she had calmed down. She took in the beauty Breakstone lake had to offer as the water lapped quietly against the shore, blissfully unaware of the chaos around it.

Kitty sighed with slight frustration as she heard the heavy footsteps of Colossus against the hardwood before the massive man sat beside her. She knew her outburst was wrong, but she wasn't sorry for her words, just at the timing. Swallowing her pride she broke the silence.

"I'm not sorry for what I said." Kitty stated unblinkingly. "But I am sorry for how and when I said it. Tonight wasn't the time or place."

"NO," The Russian's voice held sincerity as he shook his head. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's not my place to judge. After all, I am nearly a seven foot _Mutant_ who has been judged all my life before people got to know me."

Kitty shook her head, her voice quivering slightly as she spoke. "This world would be a _whole _lot better if we just made an effort to be less _horrible_ to one another."

In the wake of the truth, silence fell over them like a thick blanket. Pitor watched the stars as Kitty watched the lake. She wasn't sure how long they had sat there, but she needed to get her head back into the mission as she broke the silence first. "So what now?"

Silence fell once more as Pitor mindlessly fiddled with some loose threads on Kitty's blanket as he examined their situation carefully. "Now we wait, and hold out from these _bozos_ until help arrives. We're the only two here who are in the X-Men Training Squad, mostly because we're the only two old enough to enroll, so these kids are going to look to us for guidance."

Kitty nodded. "I figured you'd say that."

"The others are asleep beside the fire." Pitor said as she stood, offering her his hand. "You should join them. Your journey here was far worse than mine; I'll take first watch and keep the fire going. We'll figure out where to go from here in the morning."

"But what about you? Aren't you tired?"

"I grew up on a farm." He shrugged. "Just after sunset is my natural bedtime, Just before Sunrise, my alarm clock. I'll be fine missing a few hours of sleep."

Kitty didn't realize just how tired she'd been until she rested her head beside the fire wrapped, in the warm blanket. Her last thoughts before unconsciousness overtook her were about getting out of the current situation alive and how much she loved the boy who played with fire.

**Author's Afterword: **So I think _this _is the longest chapter yet! And If anyone can guess or recognize where Kitty's line about the world being a better place came from, you get MAJOR brownie points! Also, don't worry, there's still more to come from X-Men United, I've had _big _plans for this Movie and how it ties into the story. Please review! At the very least, if you haven't done it yet, do it for this chapter! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so! Merry Christmas! (Or happy "insert holiday you celebrate here")


	25. Chapter 25: X2 United Part 3 Fire Lust

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 24**

**X2 United**

**(Part Three: Fire Lust)**

The car ride took two hours and 45 minuets to go from Greymalkin Ln, Westchester to Boston Massachusetts. Bobby and Rogue fell asleep soon after the car ride began, however a worried Pyro stared out the windowpane at the passing scene. It wasn't long until they reached Bobby's parent's house, as they arrived the clock on the dash showed ten after seven with Logan grumbling about how they'd have made it sooner if it weren't for the construction.

The group climbed out of the car and made their way up the steps with John admiring the typical suburban home. The ever present lighter mindlessly twirled in his hand as he held the cap and flipped the base clicking it open and shut. Bobby reached under the doormat to retrieve a key before he unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dad, Ronnie," He shouted as they entered. "Anybody home?"

John took in the sight of the entryway, his lighter still clicking. The place smelled of clean laundry and a lavender scented candle. The walls were an off white and white and well adorned with images of the family hanging in frames, various miscellaneous items pulled the room together in a show of typical suburbia living.

Bobby seemed relived about the empty house as he turned to Rogue with more enthusiasm. "I'll find you some clothes."

"What kind of family is awake this early on a weekend?" John declared flicking his lighter. "It's like seven in the morning!"

"My parents are Christian and every Sunday they have breakfast before the eight o'clock service. They won't be back for a while." Bobby explained as he glanced at his friend. "And don't burn anything."

John was appalled as he flicked his lighter shut with a definitive click before following his friend. The Iceman lead both John and Rogue upstairs to his room. He began fishing for some garments in his dresser while John gazed at the various winter sports posters around the wall and the snowboard in the corner. '_If I thought Bobby was a golden boy before, this proves me right_.' He thought as his fingers grazed a Hockey Trophy with his friend's name on it.

Bobby cleared his throat, breaking the pyromaniac's trance. "These should all fit you. I don't have any use for them anymore, so there yours to keep if you want them."

"Thanks man." John offered as he took the neatly folded pile before he made his way to a bathroom they had passed on the way to the room.

Once there John held up the clothes, examining them. The first was a gray striped long sleeve shirt with some sort of strange urban silhouette as the design. The second was a dark blue track pants with a yellow stripe down the side with black-and-white checkered slip-on Vans for the shoes. Shrugging, he pulled the garments on and headed downstairs.

Logan could be heard in the Kitchen trying the com device once more as the cluster of photographs on the mantle drew John's attention. He gazed at a family photograph with what Pyro could only presume was his mother, father and little brother Ronnie. Gently his finger followed the silver frame, his eyes full of envy.

The sound of Bobby and Rogue shook him from the bad memories as he flopped onto the L-shaped couch, sprawling out and using the armrest as a pillow. The other two teens rolled their eyes as they took the love seat portion. Bobby handed her the remote and John watched the T.V. as she flipped through the channels while leaning against her boyfriend. The flat screen landed on Fuse's The Sauce as the sound of Tegan and Sara performing Nineteen lulled John to sleep with thoughts and memories of his Kitten dancing inside his mind.

* * *

><p>The sky was a lite pink with shades of cherry and the fire crackled quietly from inside the cavity. Kitty watched as it slowly stretched across the horizon, the clouds signaled the possibility of rain. '<em>Red sky at night, Sailors delight. Red sky in morning, Sailors Warning.<em>' She thought, remembering her dad's words. Looking down, she watched as Pitor stirred for a moment before he rose into a sitting position, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Kitty teased quietly as to not wake the others. "I'd offer you some coffee, but we don't have any. How'd you sleep?"

"Coffee would have been nice." Pitor shrugged, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'd have slept a lot better if someone hadn't broken into our house and kicked us out. How'd the watch go?"

"The choppers you described came back, but hovered over there this time." Kitty pointed to her left at some residential houses in the distance. "They left not long after."

Peter nodded mutely. "Good, that means they haven't found anyone."

Kitty fell silent, subconsciously wrapping the cover tighter to herself. Her mind traveled to Bobby, Rogue and John. She couldn't help but worry about her friends but especially about her boyfriend. It was minuets before anyone spoke again.

"Do you think the others made it?" She asked softly, her words, breaking the quiet like a knife.

"Actually, yes." Pitor said carefully after pondering the question. "Yes, I do. They likely got to the safe house we were all instructed to go to in the drills."

Kitty nodded solemnly. They only reason they met up in this location and stayed the night was due to the fact that they had gotten separated. Had that not happened, they would have spent the night in the well hidden sanctuary. It was an unspoken agreement that they would move to the safe house when everyone had woken.

"How did Syrin sleep?" Pitor inquired, nodding to the sleeping redhead.

"About the same as the rest of us." Shadowcat yawned. "Fell asleep not long after you did."

Siryn had been shot with a tranquilizer dart and remained unconscious until a little before Pitor woke Kitty for her Night Guard shift.

Pitor and Kitty remained in a comfortable silence as they mused over their own thoughts until the students woke up, one right after the other. Kitty snuffed her fire before they walked through the woods with their big and little battle buddy pair. They crossed the stream they had come to and followed it until they had come to a large boulder. Pitor pressed his hand against the rock and it slid around to reveal an elevator that all twelve crammed into dropping to the lower level, Kitty's stomach growling at the scent of scrambled eggs and bacon.

* * *

><p>John was lost in a blissful deep sleep, the kind of slumber that makes a person dead to the world. It was dreamless and nearly quiet as his mind muted everything else. The comfortable couch cradled him as he lay with one leg hanging off, his right arm above his head and his face toward the backrest with his left hand resting on his stomach covering the zippo as it rose and fell with the soft breath.<p>

"John, wake up." Rogue's soft voice filtered into his mind followed by a soft shake startling him as he snapped awake, the previous night's events still fresh in his mind as he sat up, the lid of his lighter flicking open, ready to conjure a bellowing flame. With darting eyes, he surveyed the room around him and saw no immediate danger before his eyes landed on the untouchable girl with a glare.

"What the fu-" He began, but stopped when she pressed her gloved finger to her lip and that's when he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the kitchen.

"_Who the hell are you?_" The voice demanded to know as Bobby leaped over the back of the love seat and sprinted into the next room. Rogue and Pyro looked at each other, before quietly following suit.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Bobby's mom asked in shock as she held a longhaired gray and white cat in her arms.

"Bobby, who is this guy?" His father demanded before Bobby could answer the first question.

"Ah, uh," Bobby stammered as he inhaled a shaky breath, looking between his family and the tall Canadian.

'_Don't blow this Bobby._' John thought as he watched his best friend helplessly fumble for the words, taking note of the Miller Genuine Draft in his hand.

"This is… Professor Logan."

'_Yeah, that's real smart. A professor who drinks beer with students around._' John mentally slapped his forehead as the cat meowed. '_Even the _cat _knows that's a pathetic lie!_'

Bobby looked back at the older man, pleading for him to play along, but Wolverine simply cocked his head to the side.

Swallowing hard, he returned his eyes to his parents. "There's something I need to tell you."

It wasn't long before they found themselves in the living room. Logan leaned against the doorframe while Bobby's dad, William, sat on the ledge in front of the fireplace across the room. Bobby's mom, Madeline and his brother Ronnie sat on the couch with Bobby, Rogue, and himself taking the love seat. On the surface John looked calm, collected and uncaring, but he nervously clicked his lighter. The clock ticked as he continued the calming click, the two items falling into a rhythm. John was about to break the uncomfortable silence when Bobby's mom beat him to it.

"So, um." She stammered nervously. "When did you first know you were, uh,"

"A mutant?" John finished, the anger rising slightly at the sight of a mother unable to address what her son actually was. She glowered at him and he met her gaze evenly. Flicking his lighter open he lit the chimney.

"Would ya cut that out?" She spat. Without breaking his stare, Pyro closed the lid with a definitive click.

"You have to understand," William cut in. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Bobby _is_ gifted." Rogue snapped with restraint.

"We know that." William pushed. "We just didn't realize that he was-"

"We still love you Bobby it's just this mutant problem is very-"

"What Mutant _problem_?" Logan asked offended, reminding Pyro once more of when he met Kitty.

"... complicated." She looked up, irritated at the interruption.

"What _exactly_ are you a professor of Mr. Logan?" William questioned leaning forward.

"Art." He deadpanned. "And it's just Logan."

The air was thick with tension, like a time bomb ready to explode at any second. Marie picked up on it and attempted to defuse it. "You should see what Bobby can do."

The Drakes all studied their family member with caution. As Bobby reached out over the coffee table, they flinched, pulling back. Offering a hurt smile he grabbed the Beer Bottle Logan had once been nursing. Lifting it up, he held it over the family cat, the beer pouring from the opening in a golden stream.

"_Bobby_!" His mother chided in horror.

The familiar cracking reached their ears as it shot down the bottle, more rapidly than they had ever witnessed his power move before. They followed the frost as it made its way through the liquid freezing the flow in time just before it landed on the unsuspecting cat who looked up and licked the popsicle beer. William looked amused, almost proud; a contradiction to his wife and youngest son who look mortified.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby declared with beaming pride.

Ronnie pushed himself to his feet and rushed out of the room angrily, ignoring the calls from his parents to return.

"This is all my fault." His mother whispered mortified.

'_Why is it always the mother?_' John questioned. "Actually, they discovered that it's the male who-"

He didn't get to finish his explanation as Rogue jabbed her elbow into his rib sharply.

A beeping filled the room and all eyes turned to Logan before he realized that the ringing was coming from him. Reaching into his pocket, he began swiftly toward the back door. "Oh, Gah, it's for me."

"Bobby, have you tried." She hesitated a moment, almost searching for the right words to say. "_Not _being a mutant?"

"Do you know the Pryde's by chance?" John laughed as he stood up, his lighter beginning to flick in annoyance as he paced around the room.

"Um, no, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Well, you sound an awful lot like they did." He shook his head slightly. "Let me explain something to you."

"John, stop." Rogue commanded as she motioned for him to sit.

"No, no. I think they need to hear this." Pyro continued. "I'm so sick of people calling Mutation an illness or a problem, instead of what it actually is. _Evolution_. You see, being a _Mutant_ isn't exactly something you can control." The word mutant slid off his tongue slow and steady, and he no longer fought the urge to laugh at his mothers flinch.

"John-" Bobby began, but his friend ignored him.

"A _Mutant _is a _human _who has a genetic trait called an X-Gene. This Gene causes their bodies to develop abilities that regular humans, homo-_sapiens_, are unable to. The majority of _Mutants_ develop these abilities, which vary from person to person, usually upon puberty, though there are some mutants who display powers and, or a physical mutations from birth. Sometimes they don't even get it until their twenties."

"John knock it off-"

"But you wanna know the one thing _no one _ever seems to think? That, maybe, just _maybe, we_ are _exactly_ like _you_. We are _humans_ with a _really cool _superpower." Snapping the lid of his lighter open he evoked a small flame into his hand. He commanded it into several different shapes and patterns, watching as they cowered. "You _homo-sapiens _are always afraid of what you don't understand."

"John, that's _enough_!" Bobby's voice roared as he snapped to a standing position.

Logan abruptly burst into the house, slamming the sliding glass door shut, locking it behind him. "We have to go now."

John suffocated the flame as he turned toward Wolverine, confused. "Why?"

"_Now_!"

"Logan, what's wrong?" Rogue tried gently as the teens stood. But he ignored her as he made his way to the front door his claws extending with a _snikt_. They stuck to the gruff man onto the porch, seeing the home surrounded by police officers.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air." The cop commanded with a thick Boston accent as he moved onto the right side of the porch. A glance to their left revealed a woman coming up the opposite side. Both had their guns raised and their fingers on the trigger.

"What's going on here?" Logan questioned.

"Ronnie." Bobby replied with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I said drop the knives." The officer demanded once more.

They could hear the police enter the home by breaking the glass, throwing out orders to Iceman's parents. They returned their attention to Logan, who somehow remained calm.

"This is just a misunderstanding." He tried to explain.

"Put the knives _down_!"

"I can't. Look." Logan turned, slowly raising his hands as he tried to rationalize with the man. He retracted his claws in compliance.

_Bap._

Rogue screamed as Logan's body fell to the ground in a motionless heap, a bullet lodged in his forehead just above the right eye. The cop seemed stunned for a second, before giving his attention to the remainder of the group.

"Alright, the rest of you on the ground, _now_!"

John looked at Logan's motionless body and then back at the cop whose gun was still smoking, fear creeping into his chest, gripping his heart in its warm grasp as it thumped against the constraint. '_He did _nothing _wrong and they _shot _him. He complied and they _shot _him_.'

"Look kid, I said on the ground."

Bobby and Rogue slowly moved to the ground, keeping their hands where the officers could see them. Pyro took note of the officers moving in. Swallowing hard, he knew what he had to do and that was comply. '_No. No, I _won't_. They can't tell me what to do when I've done _nothing _wrong._' He thought as his courage came back in the form of his usual defiance.

"We don't wanna hurt ya kid." The woman spoke from his left.

He rooted his feet in place as he looked down at his friends, terror etched into their faces. His own fear gave way as a wave of anger washed over him, flooding his veins with the hot liquid. He looked down as he controlled his breathing.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" He asked while he flicked the lid of his lighter open with a _Fwit _that seemed to hang in the air, his thumb turning the crank. He looked the cop in the eye, his voice filled with anger. "I'm the worst one."

Suddenly the flickering flame transformed into a raging fireball as he took it into his free hand. Winding back, he blasted a stream of fire at the officer who shot Logan. He turned to his left as he pushed another jet of flame toward the woman. Calling the fire to his right hand he threw a stream of fire into the house behind him, pushing the intruders out of the back door.

Turning his attention to the yard, he summoned a flame to his left and tossed it at a cop car, causing it to explode skyward. He winced at the sudden detonation but found that he loved the response. Bidding another to his right he let it lose it lose on the other. Columns of fire rushed on word in every direction, covering the cars, burning the ground, igniting the trees. Cops with singed hair would duck hid in cover. Sweat covered his face as he seethed, living in the moment. His body exploded in release as he threw another flame, overturning two more cop cars as they pulled in. The roaring infernos bent to his will as he effortlessly called them from beneath the cars and toward a gas line.

Nothing had ever come so natural to him. John slipped away with Pyro replacing him. In that moment he simply wanted to watch the world burn.

There was a soft grip on his ankle, but kept his attention on the destruction which lay before him. Within moments he felt as though he couldn't breath, a wave of nausea sweeping over him. With terrified eyes, he looked at his hand, watching the flame shrink from it. He glanced down and with blurry eyes could see Rogue's hand hidden beneath a leg of the track pants. His knees gave way from underneath him, the weakened extremities unable to hold the weight any longer. With terrified eyes, he watched as the flames suffocated and died, leaving only a cloud of smoke as the evidence.

When the breeze hit his face, cooling the sweat, Pyro had honestly thought he had died. It wasn't until he weakly looked up that he realized it had come from the Blackbird landing vertically in the middle of the street.

Slowly he felt his breath come back easier and his muscles regain their strength as he shakily got to his feet, his eyes glaring at Rogue who had momentarily stolen his power. His eyes widened as he stood frozen at the sight of Logan rising to his feet from the dead, cracking his neck. He motioned for them to follow, and they rushed to the X-Jet's lowered ramp, passing by Bobby who looked longingly at his family one last time before rushing to join the others.

John was the first to enter the jet, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of a Mutant that looked more daemon than man. The others filed in, and Pyro took his seat, trying not to stare.

"Guten Tag." The dark blue, almost black Mutant offered the greeting in his native language.

"Guten morgen." Logan replied as he got into the seat, quickly buckling himself in his attention on Storm and Jean. "Who the hell is this?"

"Kurt Wagner." He responded. Then added with great pride. "But in the Munich Circus I was known as the incredible Nightcrawler."

"Yeah save it." He retorted clicking his belt into place, reaching for the other strap. "Storm."

"We're outta here."

The engine's winded up as the thrusters lifted them off of the ground and into the air, leaving the Drake residence behind them, Logan's fear of flying becoming apparent.

They were in the air for only 30 minuets when Logan got up from his seat and approached Jean and Storm who was piloting the plane. Nightcrawler nervously thumbed his rosary as Bobby's bright blue eyes pierced a distracted John, lost in his own thoughts.

_Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit,_ _Snikt_. _Fwit, Snikt_.

John knew he liked the lust of his power more than he should have. He found the whisper of the fire so alluring it was like a drug to him. It was like a thirst he'd never known when it danced in front of him, unquenched until he wielded it. He couldn't help but wonder if Bobby felt that way about his. As he glanced toward his friend, he found his gaze piercing and smiled at how misplaced it looked.

"You think this if funny do you?" Bobby challenged, anger bubbling below the surface. "Let's go set fire to _your_ house next time."

"Too late."

"You almost killed those cops." Rogue lectured.

"So?" He looked toward the rough Canadian. "Logan would have too if he hadn't been shot."

"I've got two signals approaching." Storm announced in confusion. "Coming in fast."

She finished her statement just moments before a female's voice filtered through the radio. "Unidentified aircraft you are ordered to descend to twenty thousand feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base, you have ten seconds to comply."

"Wow, somebody's angry." Storm noted as the transmission ended.

"I wonder why." Logan looked at John before returning his attention back to the front.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base. Lower your altitude now." The voice commanded as two F16 Fighters moved beside the airplane. "Repeat, lower your altitude to twenty thousand feet, this is your last warning."

"They're falling back." Storm announced just moments before multiple alarms began to call out. "There marking us."

"What?" Logan questioned.

"There gonna fire, hang on!" Jean pushed the thrusters, knocking Logan back into his seat. Rogue began to fumble wildly with the buckle as she tried to latch it together. "I gotta shake them!"

The plane rocked to the right and then flipped to the left in a barrel roll that left John's stomach in his chest. "Please don't do that again." He begged.

"I agree." Chimed Logan. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

The sky around them darkened as Storm manipulated the weather around them. From the window John could see Tornado funnels forming as he gripped the seat harder. The jet rocked and vibrated from the increased turbulence banking both left and right to avoid the deadly whirlwinds.

"One down.' John heard Jean whisper as she continued to pilot expertly. Moments later the beeping stopped and the sky cleared. John let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he had been holding in. "Everybody okay back there?"

Everyone responded with a yes but Logan, who looked like he was about to throw up. John chuckled as he returned his attention to the window. Abruptly the lights along the console lit up like a Christmas Tree, the alarms blaring to life, this time more rapidly and with a single tone.

"Oh my god, theirs two of them." Storm said with panic in her voice.

Jean suddenly went still as Storm pulled back on the stick. The eyes of the weather Witch remained glued to the radar.

"There's one more." She informed. As she banked the plane once more, pushing the thrusters. "Jean?"

"Oh god."

That was the only sound John heard before a blinding explosion just behind their heads followed by the shrill sound of Rogue as she screamed. John turned his head, watching a white blur as it was sucked out of the plane. He barely registered Bobby's cry for her over the ringing in his ears. A slight pain hit his chest at the realization he had just lost a friend.

_Bamf._

John heard the noise from behind him.

_Bamf._

Suddenly Nightcrawler appeared beside his feet in a cloud of smoke that smelt of Brimstone, clutched in his arms was a terrified Rogue. He could do nothing but stare at him in awe. Storm and Jean desperately worked the controls, trying in vain to stabilize the jet. Through the windshield John watched as the ground rose to meet them with dizzying speed. John snapped his eyes shut, every good memory flashing beneath the lids.

All of them included Kitty.

"Uh, Miss Storm?" Nightcrawler's thick German accent filled his mind as John opened his eyes and turned to see what he was pointing at. The once gaping hole was mending itself with a metallic moan.

"Jean?" Storm questioned as she continued to fight with the controls.

"It's not me."

The suddenly the falling stopped as they dangled helplessly from their seatbelts. Through the windshield John could see a man with a helmet and a naked blue woman smiling to one another before the landing gear lowered and the plane was gently set down.

* * *

><p>Above them a deep, thick fog acted as cover, obscuring any vision of their activities from above. Below it the small field was scattered with camping equipment each tent and sleeping bag marked with the familiar X. Pyro had begrudgingly helped with unloading the supplies of tents, food and cooking utensils from the jet. Together Nightcrawler, John, Rogue and Bobby set up their tents. Once that was completed John sat isolated away from his friends as they fiddled with some fire starting contraption, watching as the X-Men conversed with the man he knew as Magneto. Many thoughts and ideas danced in his head as he looked down at his lighter. He no longer knew where the Pyromaniac inside him ended and the man began. He used to be so sure of whom he was, of who he wanted to be but now he couldn't shake the feeling that the X-Men were holding him back from his true potential.<p>

"You _could _help, you know." Rogue snapped in frustration from behind him.

Honing in on his ability, he felt the area for any sort of spark. Unbeknownst to Pyro, Bobby leaned his face closer, clicking the ignition switch. John could practically see the arc as it produced a small flicker. Quickly he grabbed the spark and flared it into a roaring flame, nearly singeing Bobby's eyebrows in the process. Looking to his friend, Bobby placed his hands toward the fire. Rogue glared at him, shaking her head before getting up and joining Nightcrawler who sat further away, also watching the interaction between enemy and friend.

'_Even when I try to help, it's wrong_.' He thought bitterly to himself. Shaking his head, he stood up.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked, his tone friendly.

"To bed."

"That's not like you. Everything okay?"

John shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it. If they tell us anything, do you think you could let me know?"

"Sure." Bobby nodded before adding in a quiet tone to John's retreating form. "Thanks."

His friend stopped dead in his tracks without turning. "For what?"

"For what you did. It wasn't the smartest move, but you saved us."

"Then why is everyone treating me like I did something wrong." John mumbled as he walked away. '_If this is what I get for using my gift around everyone, then I'm not sure I want to be here anymore._'

John stepped inside his tent and sealed it shut before removing his shoes and climbing into the well insulated sleeping bag. Looking at his lighter he couldn't help but wonder what Kitty saw in him. He pondered what she would think of him after she discovered what he had done at the Drake residence. '_Would she see a man or a monster?_' Closing his fist around the metallic object he turned to his side. He felt so lost and alone, as if no one on this planet understood him anymore.

Not even his Kitty.

**Author's Afterword: **I feel like instead of it being 25 Days of Christmas it's 25 Days of Jk I know, I know, this chapter didn't have much of Kitty, but there wasn't much I could do with her. I think it's pretty self explanatory what she's going through. ANYWAY! What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so! Merry Christmas! (Or happy "insert holiday you celebrate here")


	26. Chapter 26: X2 United Part 4 Lost Cause

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 26**

**X2 United**

**(Part Four: Lost Cause)**

Daylight broke far too early for John's liking. It was the distant sounds of everyone packing that drew him from his slumber and out of the tent. Logan tossed him a heavy, brown plastic brick with the words MRE Menu 6 Apple Maple Oat Meal written across the side, John looked at it, dumbfounded. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it."

"It's called a Meal Ready to Eat." Jean explained as she collapsed her tent. "It's a food ration used by the military when organized food facilities are not available."

"It's better than it sounds." Rogue added with an encouraging smile.

John looked at the bag and then opened it with a shrug. He was surprised at just how much was held inside the brown packaging. Apple Maple Oatmeal, A Brown Sugar Pop-Tart, Wheat Snack Bread & blackberry Jam, Coca Beverage, Maple Muffin Top, and some extra odds and ends. All of them individually wrapped in the same, plain brown, vacuum sealed pouches.

He charged into the Pop-tart first and was surprised to notice it in excellent condition and not broken into crumbly bits. With caution he started on the apple oatmeal. Looking inside the foiled packaging you'd expect it to taste like feet mixed with apple, but much to his pleasant surprise it tasted more like an apple crisp desert and he wolfed it down. He didn't care too much for the blackberry jam as Strawberry was his favorite, but didn't mind the wheat bread. John bit into the Maple Muffin Top and found that it was rather fresh and moist, not what he had expected from "Space Food." Reading the directions he filled the coca with just slightly less than the recommended amount and washed down his breakfast before throwing the empty packages away, diving headfirst into breaking down the camp with the others.

"I see you finished that in record timing." Storm noted as she took a silver box past him and onto the airplane.

"Yeah, well, I've had worse." John replied loading his tent and sleeping bag into the compartment.

"See?" Rogue laughed as she and Bobby carried another box of equipment. "I told you it was better than it sounded."

Within the hour the camp was broken down and Bobby explained that Nightcrawler had eavesdropped and they had learned it was Stryker who orchestrated the attack on the president to provide a reason to raid Xavier's school and use an injectable drug to control the students. They were going to his base inside the dam at Alkali Lake, where he plans to kill all mutants with a second Cerebro.

It wasn't long afterwards, that the Blackbird was in the air. When they had boarded John took his place near the rear of the plane and much to his distaste so did Magneto and Mystique. But the Pyromaniac saw no reason why _he_ had to be the one to move and continued to remain there for the duration of the flight, listening with mild annoyance while the two immaturely whispered nonsense to each other.

As they drew closer to the 15 minute mark, Logan pulled a panel on the side, revealing a clear casing. Grabbing the Battle Suit he disappeared into the changing room. When he emerged he found Bobby and Rogue looking at Storm's spare suit with awe and wonder. Grabbing the small black radio he looped it over his ear.

"When do we get uniforms?" Rogue mused aloud.

"Yeah, where's ours?" Bobby added enthusiastically.

"There on order." Logan sighed as he pushed both cabinets shut. "Should arrive in a few years."

Magnetos laugh crackled through the cabin, catching not only John's attention, but Rogue's as well. They looked to the untouchable mutant, smiling broadly.

"We _love _what you've done with your hair." Magneto mocked.

Rogue's usually soft, passive face turned hard, her jaw setting as her body tensed like a drawn bow. Gripping the white opera glove she ripped it from her hand in a fluid motion, taking a step toward Magneto. Seeing what she was about to do, Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her back.

"Hey, Hey," he said gently as he began leading her away. His eyes threw daggers at the two. "Come on, let's go."

They simply smiled and laughed quietly as they basked in their joke. John, however, didn't find it all that amusing. In fact, he found it insensitive and crude.

But he hated Marie's reaction more.

'_Hypocrite_.' He thought bitterly as he looked toward Magneto, his fingers toying with the lighter in the familiar way.

"So," He began, eyeing the older mutant. "They say you're the bad guy."

"Is that what they say?" Magneto replied uncaringly, his eyes focused on something else. Pyro's honey orbs examined the headdress beside his feet.

"That's a Dorky looking helmet." Pyro remarked flicking the lighter open and striking the flint. "What's it for?"

Slowly Magneto turned to face him, sizing the young man up. "This _dorky looking helmet_ is the only thing that's going to protect me from the _real _bad guys."

Shifting slightly, Magneto extended his arm. John felt the pull and despite how hard his grip tightened around the Shark Head Zippo it was snatched from his fingers without so much as slowing the pace. It floated silently into Magneto's hand, and suddenly John felt himself becoming nervous as he sat up. He tried to play it cool, placing his hand on his thigh, but he was well aware of what the man before him was capable of doing and silently he prayed he wouldn't destroy his precious lighter.

"What's your name?" He inquired, gazing into the flickering golden light.

"John."

"What's your _real _name, John?"

He looked into the reddish-orange glow, his mind reeling. He had never thought of his Codename as his _real _name before. Reaching out, he pulled the small flame, turning his hand back over, he cradled it in his palm, watching as it danced.

When he finally spoke, his voice sounded as if he were in a trance, his mind lost in thought. "Pyro."

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro." Magneto said appreciatively.

"I can only manipulate the fire," John replied before suffocated the flame in his hand, turning his attention back to Magneto his voice laced with disappointment. "I can't create it."

"You're a god among insects," Magneto said firmly, handing the lighter back unscathed. "Never let anyone tell you different."

Pyro took the lighter from the other man. The statement was simple, but it had left his mind reeling. His thoughts consumed him for the remainder of the flight. When they landed, the group went over the plans to infiltrate the base using a 3D Hologram generated from some file Mystique had stolen from Strikers office. Storm pointed to several points on the display, mapping out the entrance's and exits and how they could possibly get in. Mystique posing as Wolverine to get in was the decided course of action and it wasn't long before the teens followed the progress of the mission through the radio inside the Blackbird.

The feeling of betrayal at the idea X-Men holding back his power filtered into John's mind once more. When he had first met Xavier himself the man told him after _careful teaching, he_ may one day be able to create fire instead of having to rely on an external source. He had always been eager to try and create it, but every time he attempted someone always seemed to stop him, saying that the way he was going about it was unsafe.

John looked to his left, observing his friend and how he comforted his girlfriend, assuring her that the mission would go well. Bobby seemed to have faith in the idea of the X-Men and as much as John hated to admit it, showed a good chance at becoming the leader of the team one day. Rogue, although a little annoyed about Xavier's techniques, also seemed to believe that it was truly for her benefit.

Then there was Kitty.

She wanted more than _anything _to become an X-Man and he knew she would excel at it. She was kind and gentle, but knew how to be aggressive when it was called for. She was young, and _when_, not if, she made it, he knew it would make her possibly the youngest to ever enter the X-Men. But despite the age, he knew she'd create an invaluable addition to the squad.

That left him.

He knew there was little room for somebody like him within Xavier's X-Men ranks. He was too hot-headed and cocky and his views of humans differed from that of his peers. Slowly he had come to the startling realization that perhaps working beside Magneto was where he belonged. '_Unless I can prove myself_.' He thought.

"That's it." He said, flicking his lighter shut, startling Rogue and Bobby from their own thoughts. Pushing himself to standing position he walked over and pressed the button that lowered the ramp. Grabbing an X-Men windbreaker he began making his way toward the exit, Bobby and Rogue leaped to their feet, following him in shock.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Bobby demanded suspiciously.

"I'm sick of this _kids table_, shit," John retorted as he threw the jacket over his shoulders. "I'm going in there."

"John, they told us to stay here." Rogue reminded him.

He pulled at the jacket, adjusting it as he looked toward his friend. "You always do what you're told?"

"But you don't have a uniform. You'll freeze before you make it to the spillway." Bobby tried to reason.

"Will I?" He stated uncaringly.

His words tugged at both their heart. Sure, the guy had made them mad, but they never intended him to give up on caring about his life. With a final sigh, he descended the ramp, into the cold.

* * *

><p>He had walked for what felt like forever, following the fading footprints in the snow. The wind howled slightly as an icy chill sunk deeper into his bones. '<em>Where is this place<em>?' he thought and just seconds later it felt as thought his skull was being ripped apart. A ringing entered his ears as he clasped his hands over them in an attempted to block the noise, his finger pulse red from the volume. He had once believed Siryn's scream to be the worst thing he'd ever experienced, but this was far more intense than anything she could have ever done to him. The ringing seemed to course through his very being as he withered in pain, tears springing from his eyes.

'_I love you Kitty_.' He thought and seconds later the noise and pain ceased. Terrified, he moved on to his elbows, searching for the source of the sound. With his heart racing he rose to his feet and pushed onward through the snow, desperate to find reach the dam.

As he continued a shrill alarm rang out over the quiet wilderness sending chills down John's spine. He recognized the sound belonged to the dam and that he held only minutes before the entire region was drowned below water. Looking behind him, he knew the jet was too far away to make it back in time. Tucking his head down the young mutant charged forward sprinting through the snow covered forest. The roar of a jet engine reached his ears following he whirling sound of chopper blades. '_That must be the X-Men!_' he thought as panic took hold. Pushing himself harder, his lungs screaming for air, he broke through the tree line.

It was Magneto and Mystique alone in the chopper.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he stood, idly watching as the aircraft roared to life. With a wave of his hand, the side compartment of the helicopter opened, his head nodding in silent invitation.

Pyro hesitated.

This wasn't what he intended to do. He wanted to be the _hero, not_ the defector.

"_Will you _please_ stop that?!" Theresa Pryde cried out, snapping her head in his direction. John was somewhat struck off guard. He lifted his eyebrows, before flicking the lid of his lighter closed with an obnoxious Snikt. The girl who they called Kitty let out a song like noise and his eyes met hers. John couldn't help it; he let out a chuckle, the smirk playing on his lips in return._

He wasn't an evil person, like everyone made him out to be.

_John was so consumed by the flame, that he instinctively twirled his arms behind him, sending a beautiful jet of flame toward her. He turned, following the flame he controlled. When his eyes took in the sight of Kitty, he tried to stop it, but it was too late._

_ Kitty could feel the intensity of the heat as the ball of fire flew her way. Forcing her eyes shut, the seam of fire phased right through her. Once it passed through her body, it disappeared, turning into a thick, gray cloud of smoke._

He was different from the rest of them.

_The other teen laughed as he took another drag. Honey colored eyes focused on the bright glowing embers. A smirk flashed across his lips. '_He shouldn't have said that._' John thought and before anyone could stop him, he gave a simple, yet destructive wink._

John made his way toward the helicopter, his body on autopilot.

_Dropping the skates he set Operation Homesick into motion, and here they now stood, his feet soaked already from the snow. From beside him, he could hear Kitty's gasp as she caught sight of the beautiful frozen fountain. Seizing the opportunity he scooped up the skates, wrapping his arms around her the blades hanging from the laces in his grip as he whispered into her ear. "This place can be home too, ya know."_

Carefully, he climbed aboard, nodding a silent greeting to Magneto.

_Her head rose and fell in tune with his breaths as she slept peacefully against his chest. His fingers toyed with the long strands of her hair. It had only been a few hours since he had lost his virginity and but the memory of it was still fresh in his mind as he looked upon the most beautiful face he had ever seen. 'I will always protect you.' He murmured into the soft hair. _

If he had to pinpoint the moment that lead to this decision he would have to say it was when Logan had told Storm he was going after Rogue.

"_Logan, you can't do this alone."_

"_Whose gonna help me? You? So far you've all done a bang-up job."_

"_Then help us." Her voice almost sounded pleading and then turned stronger. "_Fight with_ us!"_

"_Fight with you? What, join the team? Be an X-Man. Who the hell do you think you are? You're a_ Mutant_. The whole world out there is full of people that hate and fear you and your wasting your time tryin to protect em. I've got better things to do." Logan's voice was full of malice. It cut him deeply to hear someone speak so harshly to someone he considered a mother figure. "You know, Magneto's right. There's a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?"_

"_At least I've _chosen_ a side." Came the simple response_.

The moment that sealed his fate was on the plane.

"_What's your _real_ name, John?" Magneto pressed._

_Reaching out, he pulled the small flame into his palm watching as it danced._

"_Pyro."_

"_Quite a talent you have there, Pyro."_

'_I can only manipulate the fire," John snuffed the fire with his hand, turning his attention back to Magneto his voice filled with disappointment. "I can't create it."_

"_You're a god among insects_."

Magneto's voice rang in his mind as the chopper lifted off from the ground. Magneto had won long ago, back when Logan first pointed out that a war was coming. 'At least I've finally taken a side.'

From far below he could see the X-Jet clumsily fly and land just yards from where the X-Men all stood. He couldn't help but smirk as a surge of happiness filled him momentarily.

'_Good going Rogue!_' he thought, knowing that it was the woman who had once called him friend behind the controls. '_You'll make a fine X-Men_.'

**Author's Afterword:** SOOOO I'm definitely NOT sure how this chapter sounds… hell to me the story seemed to fall apart after chapter 18 with some highlights thrown Well, here it is, the last chapter for the X-Men United Movie. ANYWAY! What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so! Merry Christmas! (Or happy "insert holiday you celebrate here")


	27. Chapter 27: Lost in Paradise

**Author's Note:** If you want an idea of what mood this is in, listen to Lost in Paradise by Evanescence while reading.

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title is derived from belongs to Evanescence. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 27**

**Lost in Paradise**

45 Seconds.

That's all it took for her world to fall apart.

45 Seconds and 5 words.

She replayed the entire raid in her mind over and over, trying to figure out where she could have done differently to change fate and it tortured her once she figured it out. The memory of her discovery of his defection played over and over in her mind like a cracked disk.

Kitty and Pitor carried a set of Communication devices they had found in the radio room of the safe house. They discovered that only nine of the students were missing, Bobby, Rogue and John being three of those nine. Still, Kitty held on to hope that the X-Men would bring him home safe and sound.

It was nearly five o'clock on the third day when Kitty's phone beeped in her pocket as Pitor and her had just begun to prepare the food for dinner. Dropping the spoon in her hand, she urgently pulled it from her pocket and squeezed the sides, extending it into a phone.

"Hello? Storm!" She greeted eagerly. "Where are you guys? What's going on out there?"

"We're on our way back from Alkali Lake." The voice on the other end hesitated for a moment before speaking, ridden with sadness. "You guys can head back to the mansion now, the Professor says it's safe."

"Storm," Kitty began slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Jean is no longer with us."

Kitty covered her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes aware that Pitor was now looking at her with concern, the dinner forgotten. "How?"

"She saved us. The dam broke, and she saved us. You can tell Pitor, but we need to be the ones to inform the rest of the students." Storm's voice broke as she strained to stay firm. "But I need you to remain strong and get everyone back to the Mansion. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Kitty swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I think we can handle it."

"Okay, see you soon." The radio went dead as she collapsed the Com, turning toward Pitor, she pulled him into the radio room.

"Kitty," Pitor laid a heavy hand on her small shoulder. "What happened?"

She tried to fight the sinking feeling in her stomach as she spoke. "Jean's gone."

"What?" He asked, stunned. "What happened?"

"Apparently they went to Alkali Lake and she saved them when the dam broke." Her voice was quiet as she faced him, the news hanging in the air.

Pitor had always been a hard person to read. His face remained expressionless save for the tears that brimmed his eyes. Shaking his head, he sniffed deeply, fighting the urge. "What are our orders?"

Kitty wiped her own eyes. "We are to head back to the mansion and wait for their return."

"What about telling the others?" Pitor added his voice heavy with grief and ridden with confusion.

"They want to be the ones to announce it."

"We have our orders then." The massive mutant nodded, as he made for the door. "Let's get these kids back to the mansion."

* * *

><p>When they entered, almost like clockwork, everyone began cleaning the mess that the intruders had left in their wake. Most did it because it was hard seeing their home in shambles, others because there was nothing else to do and then there was Kitty and Pitor, who worked away their sadness and anxiety. They continued scrubbing floors and dusting furniture for what felt like an eternity. As the faint sound of Blackbird reached her ears, she raced to the elevator door and descended into the subbasement, unable to wait for the revolving door, she phased through it, entering the hangar just as the jet's engines began winding down.<p>

As upset as she was over Jean's death, her worry over John pushed through her mind, encompassing all other thoughts. She watched as the ramp lowered and a hallow looking Scott emerged carrying the professor with the aid of another mutant who had indigo-colored skin, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands. His eyes were as yellow as the sun, his ears were pointed like an elf and he sported a prehensile tail.

Accompanying them was Storm with six of the students, instructing them on what to do. The Weather Witch offered her a sad smile momentarily before continuing on in an attempt at not breaking down. Storm had always been the kind of person to put on a brave face for the sake of everyone else, much like Colossus.

Looking toward the top of the ramp, she could make out the silhouette of Rogue and Bobby, a somber look across both their faces and just beside them an expressionless Wolverine. Kitty swallowed hard as they walked down the incline. They looked at her with grief filled eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head as she realized they were the last ones exiting the jet.

"Where's John?" Kitty's voice almost pleaded.

"Kitty, John, left the plane," Rogue began, her voice shaking. "And joined Magneto."

"No, no." The brunette shook her head, her eyes blurring as the tears threatened to fall. "You're _wrong_! He wouldn't do that. Not to me. We have to find him!"

"Kitty, he's changed." Bobby began, gripping her arm gently. "He's not the John we knew."

"No, he's _still _there! I _know _he's still in there!" It felt as though his hand was a hot iron as she shrugged out of it, both her hands covering her mouth as she continued to shake her head. The tears spilled down her face before she could stop them. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed as it beat against her ribcage. Faintly she could feel a pair of hands attempting to grab her into a hug, registering the sensation as Wolverine's arms.

"He's gone Half-Pint." He murmured, stroking her back gently.

"You're _wrong_!" She screamed as she attempted to shake herself from his grasp, but it only tightened, causing the burning rage fueled by grief and heartache to course through her lithe body. "You're _all wrong_! We need to get him, and bring him _home_!"

The anger built the more he held her filling her with a superhuman like strength, bursting forth from her body in an uncontrollable rage like no one had seen from her before. She balled her fists and began to pound Logan's torso as hard as she could, not caring that just beneath the soft flesh it felt like hitting solid concrete.

"We need to bring him back where he _belongs_!" Her body began to shake as she continued to wail on the other person. The memory of his scent filling her nose and the way his fingertips danced across her skin, both were visions of John that flashed through her mind.

With each punch another reminder of John entered her mind. The tears burned her cheeks like acid as the anger slowly waned. With a final punch she dropped to her knees, her hands catching her as her whole body rocking to its core as the sobs took her.

"He's gone. _He's_ _fucking gone_!"

Tears roared down Kitty's face, grief, anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She didn't mean to scream and take it out on Logan, but he just so happened to be the one standing in front of her.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and she gripped it as if it was a life support sobbing hopelessly into it.

"He just left." Kitty whispered into the leather fabric. "How could he just throw this all away?"

"Sometimes there are things people have to discover for themselves." Logan's deep voice murmured in return, stroking the brown hair. "This is just one of those things."

Kitty continued to cry until her body felt numb. The Cryomancer, Timeless man and Untouchable mutant continued to kneel beside the fallen girl. She lost track of how long she sat there crying senselessly into her friend's arms. Slowly, the tears drew back as the three friends helped her back to her room. They volunteered to stay with her, but she brushed them off saying she wanted to be alone.

The door closed behind her with a soft click. Looking around the room it felt as though she had been laying her eyes upon it for the first time. Upon the walls, posters of their favorite bands clung to the wood. Anger surged through her as she grasped the first decoration; ripping it from the wall she grabbed another and another. Looking to her right she caught sight of several picture frames sitting on her dresser protecting photographs of her and John. With a grief stricken cry she swept her arm across the wood. She continued to throw all the items that reminded her of the Pyromaniac until her floor was littered with memories.

Wrapping her arms around herself she sank to the floor as waves of pain washed over. Her forehead pressed painfully against the wood as she sobbed praying for the agony to end and to wake up from the nightmare that was now her life but to her disappointment she didn't lose consciousness.

Instead she was forced to endure the agony that seeped into her very being.

**Author's Afterword:** SOOOO I definitely do NOT like how this chapter turned out. I feel I maybe could have done better but it's hard to do when you're not really in the mood for ANYWAY! What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	28. Chapter 28 February

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**February**

**Author's Afterword:** Kudos if you know what book I stole this idea from...


	29. Chapter 29: March

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**March**

**Author's Afterword:** Kudos if you know what book I stole this idea from...


	30. Chapter 30: Anywhere

**Author's Note:** SOOOOOOO…. YEEEAAAHHHH….. for those of you who are wondering, the months randomly placed in the story are to show the passage of time, because Kitty just… well… existed. She didn't do much. Idk, it's the Twilight nerd in me (Insert sparkly vampire insult here. I'm more a fan of the books than the films), it came form the book New Moon. ANYWAY! Sorry for the delay… I actually just found out I have the beginning signs of Kidney Failure in my right due to a Stone that REFUSES to pass, so I've been a little all over the place so just a fair warning, It may be a little bit before I post again, however I'll try not to make it TOO much longer… this story has waited LONG enough… If you want an idea of what mood this is in, listen to Anywhere by Evanescence while reading.

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title is derived from belongs to Evanescence. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 30**

**Anywhere**

"_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._"

-Bella Swan "New Moon"

Two months had passed.

Two and a half to be exact.

John soon discovered that it was very similar to the Army's BCT complete with Mystique yelling at him while disguised as a Drill Sergeant. Week Zero and Week One consisted of bidding farewell to his old clothes for a completely different attire and getting a new haircut as he transitioned to accepting he was a Mutant and not a human. He also learned Magneto's regulations and how Magneto "Ranked" his followers.

Once "Reception" was completed, he moved on to Week Two and Three where his physical and mental endurance was pushed to the limit. He was taught how to take direction from a superior. He also learned First Aid and Land Navigation.

Week Four and Five called him to delve deep within himself as he was faced with both the physical and mental challenges of simulated combat scenarios. He demonstrated his ability as he learned how basic Marksmanship applied to his ability. John pushed his body to its brink and passed it in an obstacle course that challenged him both physically and mentally.

Week Six consisted of strictly confidence courses as everything he had been learning was tested with each track.

Week Seven taught him how to rely on both his fellow Brotherhood as well as himself though different survival exercises.

Week Eight further developed and fine tuned his skills in combat and survival situations while Nine put everything to the true test of his skills and spirit as he was dropped in a simulated survival scenario and left for a week to find his way back to Magneto on his own where he discovered that he was finished with his training.

John lay in his bunk one night holding an old crinkled photograph of Kitty and himself that he had pulled from her Facebook at the beginning of training, just hours before she removed them from her bag. It was taken the day they had gone to the Museum. John had Kitty on his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they laughed without a care and at something he had long forgotten.

He missed her so much it was almost unbearable. With his other hand, he got out his well loved Zippo and flicked it open and close in a way that he found so comforting. Various thoughts and memories of Kitty continued to pass through his head as he tried not to remember all the silly little things she used to do.

All through his training, he found himself randomly waiting for her to Phase into his room with her light hearted smile and plop down beside him in his bunk. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed. John slid into the black mid calf boots with ease, the worn leather molding to his feet. He tucked the fabric of his pants into the shoes before drawing the laces tight, tying them unthinkingly, his fingers then fastening the two wide buckles.

Reaching over he grabbed the black, leather wrist mounted lighter he had created. He smiled fondly as he ran his fingers over the familiar shark's head, rather proud of his copycat artwork. Magneto had offered to make him one using his lighter when he had discovered what Pyro was building but the younger Mutant brushed him off, insisting that he make it himself informing him that it was something he need to do as a metaphorical thing when in fact it was because he couldn't bear the thought of Magneto destroying the lighter Kitty had given to him.

He shook himself from the memory as he slipped the device over his right wrist and fastened two of the strips together. When John had joined Magneto, his training allowed him little time for much else. However, now that he was his Third in Command, he had a little more free time to recruit.

And he knew just who he wanted.

* * *

><p>When he left, it was as if he disappeared, the absence of him was everywhere Kitty looked. But time continued on, blissfully oblivious to the ache that radiated through her core.<p>

She began tinkering with random electronics and old computers around the mansion and found that she was quite good at it, something the professor thought was a secondary ability. But even with the tinkering she didn't spend much time away from her school work, in fact she dove head first into it. She let her mind submerge itself in the blissful distraction. Her grades were perfect as a side effect of it. She never broke curfew because she never did anything from which to break curfew in the first place. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten about him within the first week and moved on with their lives. Bobby and Rogue tried to comfort Kitty, but they acted more as if he had died rather than defected. For Kitty it was as if everyone was pretending his presence in the Mansion had never existed.

Night had fallen over the mansion once more and Kitty found herself studying, but for the first time since John left, she was unable to concentrate. She looked out her window at the moon as it filtered through her fluttering curtains. Every evening since she had discovered his defect she left her window open in hopes that he might return through it but he never did. She knew it was childish, yet still, she blindly hoped.

Turning her attention back to her work she tried to focus on the Geometry homework a distracted Scott had assigned them. In some aspects she could relate to how the man felt so she found it easier to defend him when others gossiped about him behind his back. She didn't blame him for missing classes, if she were able to; she would have done the same. Sighing with frustration she tossed her pencil into the book and stood up to shut the window. When she turned, she was met with two hazel eyes penetrating her own brown ones.

He was there.

Kitty's hands went to her mouth as she gasped in shock. She didn't know whether to scream at him, slap him or take him into her arms. She feared if she did anything he would leave. She didn't want him to leave again.

She looked him up and down, taking in the sight before her, it hadn't even been that long and already he looked completely different. The first thing she noticed was his hair, how it was cut shorter, bleached and spiked. He wore a pair of dark blue J2 straight leg denim jeans tucked into calf-high punk combat boots that made him look taller and more menacing. Upon his shoulders was a simple white T-shirt that would have once drowned him, now seemed to cling to his now massive frame. With the aid of the light from her desk, she could see through the thin shirt to his chest and abs that were now _rippling_ with muscle in a way that reminded her of Ryan Reynolds. Upon his wrist was a black band that held the same shark head symbol from his lighter. He looked intimidating and the epitome of evil. But then she looked into his hazel orbs and all she saw was the same kindness that had always been there. They were soft and big as he watched her calm herself down.

"John?" She asked breathlessly. He didn't respond as he stood with his arms uselessly at his sides unsure of what to say. '_How do you apologize for a choice you made?_' John thought as he sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the question that seemed to repeat itself.

Kitty could feel the tears suddenly spring from her eyes without her consent and slide silently down her cheeks. She closed her eyes in a desperate and futile attempt to make them stop. John didn't think as he took her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the fallen drops. She melted into the feeling of his hands against her face as she tried not to fall against his body.

"Why?" Her voice sounded more like a whimper, hoarse and foreign.

John swallowed hard as her eyes opened to pierce his very being. He knew what she was asking. His own voice sounded weak and trembling when he finally spoke. "You have to believe this wasn't my intention when I stepped off that Jet. Getting into that chopper was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Kitty had heard what happened from Bobby and Rogue, she also heard the nasty rumors that surrounded that story as she walked the halls. Even if it wasn't his intention, he still got off that Jet.

"You still walked away." Came the broken whisper.

"I know." John's heart broke as his hands moved themselves to her shoulders, _willing _her to see why. "But you have to understand; during those forty eight hours I realized that I don't belong here. This place held me back, but with Magneto I feel that I may, one day, be a Mutant more powerful than him. If worst comes to worst in this war, I'll be able to protect you."

"_Listen_ to yourself, this isn't _you_, John. Your ability's may grow, but at what cost?" Kitty argued, unable to believe what he was saying. "You're a good person, _don't do this_."

"I _won't_ lose you if worst comes to worst." His fingers moved to the back of her neck, gently playing with her hair in an attempt to calm her. His eyes bore into hers, pleadingly. "Come _with_ me. Together we can leave this place behind while we still can."

"I don't believe this." Slowly Kitty shook her head, unable to hear anymore. "Bobby was right, you _have _changed."

"Please," John begged. "The X-Men have turned their backs on me long ago. I can't lose you too."

"The X-Men _haven't _turned their backs on you! John, you're going down a path I can't follow." Kitty backed away from him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Please, I need you to come with me." He pleaded, something he almost never did. "I don't want to lose you."

"You lost me the moment you stepped into that helicopter and left everyone else for dead." Silence filled the room in the wake of her declaration. It was minuets before either of them spoke again.

"Well, that changes things." John was surprised at how calm his voice was as he took a few cautious steps toward her. "I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did. I barely understand it myself. Just know that you've been in my thoughts the whole time."

Gently cupping her face, he leaned in and kissed her softly, surprised that she kissed him back. The kiss quickly deepened as she clutched at his back and suddenly it felt as though nothing had changed and everything was right in the world once more. There was no good or evil, no Mutants or Humans, just the two of them locked together for eternity.

But eternity came too soon.

Slowly, reluctantly, John broke the kiss and the two of them stood there, looking into the others eyes neither wanting the moment to end. But Kitty knew it was inevitable; she knew he was going to leave again as he took a step back to avoid the temptation of staying. John's arms dropped back to his sides, he knew he had to get back to Barracks soon. He made his way back toward the open window and stepped through it. His sorrow filled eyes met hers.

"I love you Kitty, more than my ability itself. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." And just like that, he was gone.

Kitty's head was spinning as it suddenly became hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in her head as she stared mutely at the fluttering curtains, fresh tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

He was gone.

Kitty laid in her bed a few minutes later, accepting the inevitable truth that John was gone. That's when the pain finally made its appearance. It was crippling. It felt as though a huge hole had been punched right through her chest, targeting her most vital organs and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time.

Kitty was smart, she knew her lungs had to be still be intact, yet she gasped for air and her head spun like her efforts were in vain. She knew her heart was still beating, but couldn't hear the sound of the pulse in her ears. Weakly, she curled inward, hugging her ribs in a feeble attempt at holding herself together. She scrambled for the familiar numbness, her denial, but it evaded her. Yet, she found she could survive. She was alert, she could feel felt the pain. The aching loss that radiated out from her chest, sending wracking waves of hurt through her limbs and head as she mournfully screamed into her pillow.

More than anything she wished her waking nightmare would just end, but she feared it was only the beginning.

**Author's Afterword:** SOOOO I don't remember the fic, but I read one once where John climbed through a window and talked to someone…? It's been a LONG time but that's where I dew this idea from… ANYWAY! What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And may the odds be ever in your favor ;)


	31. Chapter 31: X3 TLS Part 1 Healing Now

**Author's Note:** So, I have been writing, I promise you guys that. I found out that I was told wrong by the local E.R and did NOT in fact have kidney failure. However, my Kidney Stone was lodged so badly that I had to undergo a surgery to remove it in the middle of January. A stent was placed for a week to keep the ureter from collapsing and then removed. I felt wonderful for all of a two weeks before my girlfriend's grandfather passed on. I have been writing as much as I could, but desperately needed to be there for my family. I wasn't as close to the man as she was (Obviously) but the death still impacted me. There is a part that I have written that will be posted later on today that was _heavily _inspired by my own thoughts and feelings during both my fathers funeral (That was nearly thirteen years ago) and my girlfriends grandfathers. After the situation died down a bit, I could have posted, but I wanted to give you guys a bit of a treat for hanging in with me. The word document that this chapter is derived from spans the entire X-3 Movie, and is Times New Roman, Normal Style, Size 12 Font and is 40 Pages long 22,304 words and still counting. I was going to post it was an entire chapter one finished, but my Microsoft Word is starting to lag. So without further adue, here is the next series of chapters.

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title is derived from belongs to Sick Puppies. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

* * *

><p>Kitty sat in her room beside a fully packed bag her thoughts replaying his words over and over again in her mind. It had only been a few days since Pyro's visit to the Mansion, and she missed him now more than ever. She stared at the note she found on her window seal the following day.<p>

_If you change your mind, meet me at the Grey Hound station three days from now. I'll be waiting until the bus leaves at 6._

_John_

It was about four in the afternoon, and she had been fighting with herself the entire day. Shadowcat knew what she was about to do was of the highest form of betrayal, but she missed John so much she couldn't help but question if it would be worth it.

Forcing herself to her feet, she double checked her duffle bag to see if she had forgotten anything, and re-counted her cash for the bus fare. When she was satisfied she opened the door to her room and made her way down the hall, ascended the stairs and just as she opened the front door, Logan's rough voice startled her.

"Need a lift half-pint?"

"No." With a deflated sigh, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the large, heavy oak door. She was hoping to avoid anyone, explaining this in her letter was hard enough. "Not unless you _really _want to waste the gas."

"I don't mind." He said as he stepped forward. Kitty's head tapped the wood three times as she silently cursed herself, she should have known Logan would respond with something like that.

"I'm fine, really." She weakly insisted.

"You sure? Because from where I'm standing you look like a girl whose fixin' to make a decision she's not sure about." Silence settled between the two of them. He took another step forward, his eyebrow raised in concern. "I hope you're not doing this for some boy."

"I. Am. IN _LOVE_ WITH HIM!" Without thinking, Kitty rounded on him, her bag dropping to the floor. "I don't want to do _anything _without him! I never believed in love making you do stupid things until I met him! And now that he's gone? I can't think about anyone or anything else! I just want to feel _whole again! _And I don't think anyone here understands that."

"Actually, I do." Logan's soft words cut through Kitty like a knife and suddenly, she realized that there was far more to the man standing before her than she already understood. "Look, I'm not your father, I'm your _friend_. You're eighteen years old. If you wanna go, then go. Just be sure it's what _you_ want."

Kitty nodded, her adrenaline calming from his soothing tone. "But what if I'm not sure it _is _what I want."

"Then I'd stay. Just think about what I said." Logan turned and walked silently down the hall. With a defeated sigh, Kitty shut the door and picked up her bag.

"_Mutants and Humans._

_They've long struggled to co-exist._

_While some tried to unite the world, others tried to dominate. Neither strategy has prevailed. But when conflicts reach an impasse, inevitably something happens to shift the balance forever._"

-Professor Charles Xavier (Earth-10005)

**Chapter 31**

**X-Men: The Last Stand**

**(Part One: Healing Now)**

Months passed, seasons came and went then before anyone really realized it, an entire year had almost gone. Kitty became a quiet, hollow shell for a few months after that night until one day Logan burst into her room and tossed her the standard Physical Training uniform. The ensemble consisted of the same black sweats and gray Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters t-shirt and hoody he had worn when she had first met the stern mutant. He gave no room for debate as he ordered her to the Danger Room.

When she arrived, she found he was alone. The no-nonsense man began the training without an explanation where he taught her, one-on-one, to channel her emotions into a grueling physical workout that left her drenched in sweat and sore. At the conclusion of the first session, he was surprised that the only thing she asked was if they could continue both before and after school, which he gladly obliged.

Even though the older Mutant couldn't remember how he knew the moves, he taught her everything he knew. He continued to train her until she became excellent in hand to hand combat, rapidly learning the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai, such as Aikido, Karate, and Ninjutsu. He also trained her in the Israeli martial art of Krav Maga. All of which he had taken from a lifetime, he couldn't remember. She picked each one up with a surprising amount of speed and while she was by no means a master right at that moment, she knew her way around each one of the Martial Arts moves and he was confident that one day she would master them all.

He pushed her to the brink daily and she found she liked the feeling of release as she began a routine of an exhausting workout, practically begging Wolverine to go on at the end of each lesson. In the danger room classes she soon found out that not even Colossus, who was in the best physical shape of the entire division, could scarcely keep up with her.

Her body stacked on the lean muscle as it became a weapon both physically and mentally as she snapped herself back into a shadow of her former self. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to pull herself back together, how well she fooled everyone around her into believing she was alright, each night the pain would still wash over her as the nightmares of an evil Pyro invaded and haunted her once pleasant dreams. She thought for sure after so many months of the night terrors, she would have become immune to it. That her natural ability to lucid dream would just take control, but it never did for once she was in the nightmare she could never seem to realize it was just that, a dream. Even though the pain of losing him had subsided enough for her to sleep, once the nightmare began, it became her reality and it only ended when she woke herself with the shrill sound of her own hopeless screaming.

For a while the teachers would come crashing into her room to see what was wrong, to make sure no one was harming Kitty. But then they stopped, either because they had become used to the sound or because Logan instructed them to do so as it tended to make a rather embarrassing spectacle; she suspected the latter of the two.

Wolverine was the only one who would consistently come and comfort her, and for that she was thankful as his mere intimidation factor kept the other students from leaving their rooms to rubberneck at her. He never asked questions; simply let her cling to him as he carried her until she steadied herself. Occasionally, if it was a rather bad nightmare, Rogue and Bobby would come to the room and offer comfort, but Logan kept the questions for details silent with a look. After some time, The Professor offered to assist with the nightmares by placing mental blocks, but she respectfully declined, saying it was something she needed to work through on her own. This earned her praise and great respect from him.

Scott began missing more and more of not only his classes, but the Danger Room sessions, as the grief of losing Jean consumed him in ways that made Kitty feel selfish at times. At least John was still alive, even if he was consumed by the lust of fire. Most of the time Cyclopes would simply not show, leaving the students and Storm hanging. Scott and Jean usually lead the scenarios and were the main coaches by giving strategy tips and combat pointers during the training missions and workouts while Storm offered moral support and guidance. But in the wake of Jeans death and Scott's frequent absence, she was the one who was now consistently leading. The faculty usually preferred at _least _two X-Men coaches during the sessions to maybe see the things the students needed help with that the other might not have noticed and to reaffirm the importance of "Battle Buddies." They usually tried to have Hank McCoy fill in, but with Beast appointed into the Cabinet not long after the Liberty Island incident, his visits to the school had become understandably less and less.

So that left Logan.

Explosions bombarded the teens as they ran though the post-apocalyptic scenario. Kitty used some of the Parkour techniques she had been practicing in the danger room, between her and Logan's sessions, to hop over a fallen slab of concrete and rounded a corner just in time to regroup with Bobby, who was her assigned Battle Buddy for the day, just as he leaped over a similar barrier, trying his best to show off. Without thinking, she darted past him.

For quite a while, Bobby had been showing her a _completely_ different side of himself to her, and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable. He would frequently do things to show off either, his muscles, skills or ability. When it first began, it was fine because it would mostly happen when Rogue was around, so she naturally assumed she was the one he was doing it for, then suddenly he began doing it when her friend _wasn't_ around. This wasn't fine with Kitty because of four reasons.

One, Rogue was her best friend.

Two, Bobby was taken.

Three, which kind of tied into two, Bobby was _dating _her best friend.

And four, the only person she wanted was John.

Kitty really didn't want to talk to Rogue about the showing off, mostly because she blindly hoped that maybe she was looking more into it and that she was misreading everything. But the small mutant was _well _aware of his flirting habits after watching him with two different girlfriends and that's what made her nervous and doubtful. She knew it was hard on Rogue not being able to touch him and Kitty was well aware that they tried their best to be "intimate" and work around her ability, as she would pleasure him while keeping her gloves on and him buying his own pair, but Kitty knew nether had done anything like that before and were still virgins which only made the situation worse when a tearful Rogue confessed to Kitty that she feared it soon wouldn't be enough for Bobby. Rogue's confession followed by his change in behavior still worried Kitty none the less and she hoped that he wouldn't go after her thinking she would be an easy target because of his knowledge about what she and John had done.

She had just passed him when the familiar whistled of a falling mortar filled her ears. She turned, ready to phase both Bobby and herself as she watched him raise his arms, streams of Ice burst forth, encasing his hands in a thick layer from the ferocity. '_No, Storm said we needed to do this as a _team_._' She chided herself as she fought the urge to simply phase the two of them.

Kitty would never admit it to him in light of recent events, but how far he had come with his ability really was quite impressive. He was working on covering his body with the cold crystal and as well as applying his skills with a snowboard to his mutant ability in an attempt at creating a rather cool a sliding technique. His only problem was mastering the level of concentration both took. He could only seem to cover his hands or feet and wasn't quite able to balance and create the steady stream of ice needed to propel him forward.

She watched the flame of the missile die out and the metal freezing solid before shattering into a thousand pieces as it collided with the ground just inches from his feet. His eyes followed the largest chunk as it bounced past Kitty. He turned back to face her with a rather proud and flirtatious smirk on his features, one that was usually reserved for Rogue. But before he could say anything, Kitty's eyes caught sight of another Missile heading their way, this one much closer than the last had been.

"_Bobby!_" She cried and he turned to discover what caused her to panic. She knew its incoming was far too fast for his ability to react and stop it in time. Making a quick, split second decision she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body close to his, knowing her powers would overtake him faster if their bodies were touching rather than just their hands.

With fear written on his face, he turned into her embrace, his cheek touching the bare skin of her forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the pain of the missile. But it never came. An unfamiliar tingling sensation over took him, followed just seconds later by a moment of pressure. He looked up at the sound of it impacting just behind her, amazed at how quickly she had reacted.

Kitty dew back from the embrace, and for a brief moment Bobby kept his hands on Kitty's forearms. Kitty suddenly became _very _uncomfortable with the proximity Bobby was holding. He looked softly into her eyes, his smirk plastered upon his lips.

"Thanks Kitty." He stated in a breathless way that reminded her of the manner he sometimes spoke to Rogue. Anger bubbled in her veins, but she shoved it down, the battlefield was _no _place for personal affairs, she would have to deal with him and his flirting later. Storm rushed over to them, motioning for them to follow in an attempt at re-grouping with Logan and the others.

It was extremely rare that they received two briefings. Usually they were told what the days class was going to be focusing on, and then they dove right into a combat scenario, starting with a briefing of the mission as if it were a real situation. However, today was a rare occasion where before the class even begun, Xavier himself explained the importance of the exercise and why he chose it.

For the most part the exercise was about defense and how to handle the possibility of robot beings, called Sentinels, designed to capture and possibly harm Mutants. When the group seemed to freeze with fear, he reassured them that he did not believe the Sentinels to ever be a problem, but wanted them to be prepared should an attack like that or similar ever occur. He refused to give any more information, stating that if the time ever came, he would tell them more about it, but until then he simply wanted to take precautions.

The role of leader was rotated daily to give everyone a chance to grow and learn how to be one if a situation ever arose where someone needed to step up. Today was Bobby's turn. He had the idea to split into two groups to scatter the Sentinels and then come back together to take them down. What he didn't expect was for it to be a complete war zone and the Sentinels to be as powerful as they were.

The group of three took cover beside Logan, who was carelessly trying to light his cigar with the flame from an old burning truck. Storm slammed her back against the vehicle as she turned to him out of breath. "They're gettin killed out here."

"I know." Logan readily agreed. "They're not ready Storm."

There was a loud boom from behind the vehicle followed by a tremor in the ground. Storm, Bobby and Kitty all peaked over the hood to see the lights of a Sentinel's "Eyes".

"Uh, Logan?" Storm said in an attempt at grabbing his attention.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch it's just an-." But he didn't get to finish his statement as Storm grabbed him and twirled him several feet out of the way. Kitty put her hand on Bobby's shoulder phasing the two of them as they started racing toward them as a rather large concrete slab landed on top of the car, bits of shrapmetal going right through them. The rough man seemed dazed for a second before looking at his now empty hand. "That was my last cigar!"

"_Logan!_"

Wolverine walked uncaringly through the wreckage, as explosions took place all around him. The group of future X-Men followed him cautiously, knowing that they weren't as immune to getting hurt like he was.

"_It's getting closer!_" Rogue pointed out.

"_Come on! Let's keep moving!_" Storm called to everyone, but Logan continued to ignore her as he stared the robot down.

"Hey Tin-Man! Come here!" Colossus stepped toward him, his body forming the organic metal as Logan extended his claws, which was all the indication they needed of his own plan. "How's your throwing arm?"

"Logan, we work as a _team_!" Storm chided.

"Yeah, good luck with that." He turned to Pitor, who now seemed hesitant. "Throw me. _NOW!_"

"Damnit Logan, don't do this!"

Too late.

Pitor had caught him by the shirt and spun him about before launching him at the sentinel, almost with glee. The gruff mutant flew through the air with his battle cry. Suddenly the only sound that could be heard was his claws as they severed the head of the robot followed by silence. A giant silver head flew at them, landing a few yards away and rolling toward them, stopping just shy with Logan popping out from behind, retracting his claws. The teens stood in awe.

"Class dismissed." At the sound of Logan's instruction the Danger Room dematerialized into the steel room with a mechanical whine.

"_Simulation, complete._"

Logan turned to look at Pitor as they exited. "Hey Colossus, nice throw."

Storm was the first to exit, and Kitty couldn't help but feel a little bit for Wolverine. He was about to get reamed and she knew it. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Danger Room Session."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, lighten up Storm."

"Look, you can't go changing the rules when you feel like it, I'm trying to teach them something!" She snarled.

"I taught them something." Logan replied, his voice sounding almost offended as he looked to the students for help and was met with looks that told him he was on his own.

"It was a _defensive exercise_!"

"Yeah, best defense is a good offense! Or is it the other way around?"

Storm stopped, turning to face him, her features annoyed and serious. A rich contrast to his carefree smile. Kitty couldn't help but find the banter amusing. It wasn't hard to tell that Ororo had feelings for the untamed man and it appeared that on some level he returned them. "This isn't a game, Logan."

"Right, you sure fooled me." His voice echoed in the hall with annoyance and the ruffle sound of his jacket told her he shrugged. "Hey, I'm just the sub. You got a problem? Talk to Scott."

With that, the clatter of his boots resumed as he followed the rest of them out. Kitty winced at the last remark; Logan was the only one who had ever been brave enough to confront him and call him out on missing his Classes. From the sounds of it, he was getting quite tired of subbing for his fellow grieving man.

Much to Kitty's displease, the drama didn't end there. When the girls entered the changing room, Kitty tried to talk to Rogue about the Session but sadly it failed to work as Rogue refused to say anything to the other mutant.

"Come on, Rogue, just talk to me!" Kitty tried as the other mutant slammed the changing room, locker shut before finally turning to face her friend.

"Kitty, I _promise_ you it has _nothing _to do with anything you've done." She assured as she adjusted the gloved sleeve. "This is just something I have to deal with on my own."

As Rogue became more comfortable with her powers, she began to expose a little more skin. Today skin displaying attire was a black zip-up shirt that had been custom designed by Jubilee to have an arms length glove sewn into the sleeve and the shoulders exposed. She didn't wear it much, as the concern of her powers still loomed, but it looked nice on her.

"Alright, but know that I'm _always _here when you need me." Kitty replied softly as she reached out and gave the covered bicep a comforting squeeze. "That's what best friends are for."

Rogue offered a weak smile in return before turning and heading out the door. Kitty pulled the black hair-tie from her brown locks, shaking the long strands loose. She grabbed her brush running it through quickly before grabbing her book-bag and shutting her own locker, phasing through the locker-room door. She was surprised at how quickly Rogue and Bobby vacated, however, as she emerged from the elevator, she quickly discovered why as she caught the tail end of the argument.

"What's wrong is I can't touch my boyfriend without killin em, other than that I'm _wonderful_." Rogue's accent had faded from her time at the mansion, however in times when she was angry or about to cry it would come out, and judging by the pitch and tone of her voice, Kitty guessed it was the latter.

"Hey." Bobby said as he gently grabbed her arm. Rogue swung around quickly to look him as he crossed his arms. "I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?"

"You're a _guy _Bobby. Your mind's only on one thing." Rogue practically scoffed at the statement before turning and walking swiftly down the hall, leaving a stunned and speechless Bobby in her wake.

Realizing she had just accidentally intruded on their personal conversation Kitty quickly made herself scarce as she made her way toward Xavier's class room. But drama just seemed to follow her like a shadow today as she rounded a corner on yet another conversation.

"Maybe it's time for us to move on." Came Logan's rough voice in a surprisingly soft tone.

Scott's form was storming down the hallway away from him with his leather jacket and a backpack on when she rounded the corner, stopping dead in her tracks. He turned back toward the other man as he walked away, his hand out in a typical 'I don't give a shit' manner. "Not everyone heals as fast as you do, Logan."

The rather tall Canadian stood shocked and hurt for a moment; even Kitty could see that, before he realized he was not alone in the hallway. Kitty knew she looked like a deer in the headlights, or a kid caught in the cookie jar when he rounded to face her.

"I _swear _I wasn't ease dropping for the second time today!" Kitty said as she held up both hands. Logan couldn't help but chuckled slightly at the display. "This just keeps following me today."

"I know kid. I caught your scent at the tail end of the conversation." He told her frankly. "Aren't you supposed to be in Xavier's right now?"

She nodded and adjusted her bag. "Yeah, I'm on my way there now."

"Gotcha. Well just tell him I held you up. He'll figure it out from there."

She nodded before hurrying down the hall and phasing into his classroom.

"No need to explain, just take your seat." He smiled softly as she opened her mouth. Nodding, she grabbed her desk at the front and pulled out her textbook and spiral for his class.

"Now, today's lesion is about how the decisions we make, impact others. Not just basic choices, but rather the decisions we make as Mutants." He started. "When an individual acquires great power, the use or _misuse_ of that power is _everything_. Will it be used for the greater good? Or will it be used for personal or for destructive ends. Now this is as question we must _all _ask ourselves. Why? Because we are Mutants. For phsycics this presents a particular problem when is it acceptable to use that power and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?"

"But Einstein said that ethics are an exclusive human concern, without any superhuman authority behind it." Without thinking, she blurted the statement.

Xavier looked at her with kind eyes as he smiled. "Einstein wasn't a mutant. So far as we know."

The entire class burst into chuckles. She did as well, only hers was slightly sadder as his simple statement brought back an old memory she had long since forgotten until today.

"_But how does that relate to_ Mutants_."_

_"Okay, now you've _really_ lost me."_

_She indicated to the quote under the image of an old goofy looking man with wild white hair. "Einstein himself said that ethics are an exclusive human concern, without any superhuman authority behind it."_

_ The lighter in his hand stopped flicking. "You don't know that Einstein wasn't a mutant, do you." She snorted, shaking her head, a small smile playing on her lips._

She shook her head, ridding herself of the memory that had washed sadness over her like an ocean wave as it crashed against a rocky coast. Instantly Xavier realized he had done something to stir up an old memory.

'_I'm so sorry, Kitty. I didn't realize that the two of you had a conversation like that before._' His soft voice entered her mind.

'_It's fine Professor, really._' She thought with kindness in return.

"Now this case study was sent to me by a collogue by the name of Moira Mac Taggert." The mental link was so quick he barely missed a beat as he resumed the lesson. "Jones?"

A Mutant with glasses blinked and the television beside the Professor clicked on revealing a Doctor with a man that looked scarily like the Professor hooked to various machines behind her. When she spoke, she had an accent that Kitty assumed was British but wasn't one hundred percent positive. "The man you see here was born with no higher level brain functions. His organs and nervous system work, but he has no consciousness to speak of."

The film paused.

"Now what if we were to transfer the consciousness of one person, say, a father of four with terminal cancer, into the body of this man?" He gestured to the screen beside him, everyone in the room completely unaware of the wind picking up outside. "How are we to decide what falls within range of ethical behavior and what-"

His sentence trailed off as he became very silent and still, confusing the class as the waited patiently for him to continue. The room darkened as thick black clouds formed at a rapid pace outside the window. Jones took note in the change of weather and turned back toward the teacher. "Professor?"

"We'll continue this tomorrow." He still seemed zoned out, as if he were thinking very hard about something, but offered the students a reassuring smile nonetheless as he turned his attention back to them. "Class dismissed."

Kitty eyed him carefully as she gathered her things. It wasn't like the Professor to dismiss class not even ten minuets into it. She knew the weather change was from Storm and with the combination of the two, she knew something was up however was smart enough not to press for details. The Professor would explain everything in due time if something was wrong.

Kitty made her way to her room where she dropped her things off once inside. With a deep sigh she rubbed her face, the memory was still fresh in her mind. She missed John more than she would ever be willing to let on. The only one who really seemed to know and understand that without her confessing it was Logan.

Trying her best to shake it off and not slip back into the depression that had once over taken her, she made her way down to the Rec-Room where she discovered Jones channel surfing as usual. With a partially forced smile she jogged forward and vaulted over the back of the couch, landing in a sitting position on the cushion beside him.

"So, what are we watchin today?"

"Nothing yet." He said with a smile as he blinked once more. Kitty settled into the couch as he continued the search. About 3 channels into it, something caught Kitty's eye, the words FOX 5 LIVE: Worthington Labs-Alcatraz Facility. But what _really _caught her attention was the word _Mutant_. A glance to her left told her it had captured Jones's as well for he was no longer blinking.

"_These so called _Mutants_ are people, just like us. Their affliction is nothing more than a disease._ _A corruption of healthy cellular activity._" It was the voice of Warren Worthington II that filtered through the television. Kitty couldn't help but feel her blood boil at the statement, the very _idea _that her gift was a _disease_. A few people behind her playing pool heard the statement and made their displeasure known, but were quickly silenced by others whose attention was now captured. Rogue quietly took the empty seat beside Kitty, her eyes transfixed on the television with anger. "_But I stand here today to tell you that there's _hope_. And this site, once the world's most famous Prison, will now be the source of _freedom_, for _all _Mutants who chose it._"

Silence filled the room as he reached down beside him. Nearly every person was hanging by the edge of their seats. The gentlemen at the podium held a small, clear vile filled halfway with a blue liquid, up for the crowed to see. "_Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present the answer to Mutation._ Finally_, we have a _cure_._"

Kitty instantly looked to her right, watching as Rogue's expression went from anger and confusion, to complete and utter shock as she stared at the flat screen in shock. Without a word she got to her feet and rushed out of the room as bewildered whispers filled the room in the wake of the announcement. Without thinking twice, Kitty leaped to her feet and chased after her.

"Rogue! Where are you going?" The shorter brunette called once they entered the hall.

"To see the Professor. I saw him and Storm enter his office after I took a shower during my Free Period. He'll know if this is the real deal or not." She said without missing a beat. Kitty hadn't noticed that she was wearing different clothing until now, although it did make sense to take one after a Danger Room Session. But the one thing that _didn't_ go unnoticed by her was the glee the untouchable Mutant tried to hide in her voice.

"Rogue, be _rational _about this! We don't know the first thing about it! You're literally removing a part of your_ DNA_! Who _knows _what that will do!" Kitty pleaded with reason.

"Who says I want it? I just want to know if it's true!" She argued stopping to look at her friend. "It would be nice to know that _if_ I can't ever gain full control over my power that I could _actually _have a chance to touch someone again."

Kitty couldn't argue with the logic as she looked into her friends hopeful and sorrow filled eyes. The only thing she could offer was a nod. She couldn't blame her if she wanted it. "Just be sure that your not gonna grow a third eyeball or something before you go through with it, alright?"

Rogue flashed her a grin before wrapping her in a hug, careful not to make contact.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered before pulling back and darting through Xavier's office, a less enthusiastic Kitty following. "Is it true? They can cure us?"

"Yes, Rogue, it appears to be true." Xavier replied sorrowfully.

Kitty surveyed the room taking the sight of Xavier, Storm, Beast and Logan all with different reactions. Xavier seemed appalled at the idea, Beast looked hesitant but hopeful, Logan looked irritated but understanding and Storm was flat out pissed.

"No Professor, they can't cure us." She stated as she got to her feet and approached Rogue. "You wanna know why? Because there's nothin to cure. Nothing's wrong with you. Or _any _of us for that matter."

Kitty couldn't agree more with Storm's words, but she could still see the reasoning why Rogue, Beast and many others like them, would choose to take the cure. But on a personal level, the very thought that something so simple and small could take away her gift made her sick to her stomach. At one point in her life, she would have sized the opportunity but now she couldn't imagine life without her ability. She took great pride in her Mutation, and it was to John whom she owed that to. If he hadn't came to her home with Xavier, she probably would have simply continued on with life ignoring the biggest part of what made her Kitty.

**Author's Afterword:** Once again, I apologize for the late update, but I hope this next series of chapter makes up for it. Also, if things seemed a little off, I got a Mac recently and don't have Ginger (My proofreading software) to help with suggestions. If any of you have a recommendation of a program like Ginger that runs on Mac, please let me know! ANYWAY…. What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	32. Chapter 32: X3 TLS Part 2 OW&OT

**Author's Note:** If the beginning of this chapter is a little dry, I do apologize. I suffered from a _mild_ writers block for the first half and as a result it became the bane of my existence. lol As for the title of this chapter, I'm struggling with it. If you guys have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it!

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 32**

**X-Men: The Last Stand**

**(Part Two: Open Wounds and Old Tattoos)**

In the months that had passed, John had hardened himself. He had pushed any and all thought of Xavier's from his thoughts, but images, and thoughts of Kitty would still flood his mind whenever he was alone. Today was no different as he went into town on his orange and black, Early 2000 Four Stroke Yamaha dirt bike.

Magneto had given him the freedom to come and go as he pleased after he had finished with his training. For the most part he stayed at the compound hidden deep within the redwoods but after catching wind of a possible "cure" from Mystique before she had been captured, he kept close to areas with television in hopes of hearing more about the pharmaceutical drug. He was sitting inside a local Starbucks, picking mindlessly at a bagel when the television on the far wall began relaying the broadcast. With rage pumping through is veins he quietly slipped out of the coffee shop unnoticed and raced his bike back toward the metal underground bunker.

Once there he parked the bike in the removed garage and quickly made his way toward magneto. Upon rounding a corner, he pulled open a heavy set of metal double doors and jogged down the staircase.

"They just announced it." Pyro said as he approached a clean-shaven Magneto.

"Thank you." He looked at him with a mix of fear and anger in his eyes as he gave him the simple response.

Within moments the two of them were in motion. There was a spot in downtown where it was common for Mutants in the area to meet and discuss current events and decide how to act upon them. For many weeks both Pyro and Magneto had attended these "Meetings". The two of them always sat quietly in the back and slipped out just at the end. Tonight however, was going to be different.

"How should we as mutants respond? Here's what I think. This is about getting _organized_. Bringing our complaints to the _right _people." A man who Pyro never cared to learn the name of stood atop a small stage addressing the crowed and already many people were throwing our protests to his suggestion. "We need to put together a committee and talk to the _government_."

More shouts of protest rang through the church, progressively getting louder but he continued his attempt to reason. "They don't _understand_. They don't know what it means to be a Mutant. We need to show them, educate them, let them know we're here to _stay_."

"People you must _listen_!" He pleaded but the protests continued to ring out. Yet the man was determined to change their opinion.

"You gotta admit Eric, this clown would fit in _perfectly _at Xavier's." Pyro leaned toward magneto, whispering in a hushed tone so the others nearby couldn't hear him. His voice was dripping with vilification. The older man simply chuckled as he continued to watch the plea.

"They won't take us seriously if we-"

"They want to _exterminate_ us!" A girl who had black hair with purple tips blurted over the crowed.

"This cure is _voluntary_." He informed. "No one is talking about extermination!"

"No one ever _talks _about it. They just do it." Suddenly everyone fell quiet and all eyes turned to Magneto as he got to his feet, his voice fading into an echo. He made his way toward the stage. Following Eric's silent cue Pyro followed suit, challenging _anyone _to try and stop him. "And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you, and then one day when the air is still and the night has fallen, they come for you."

"Excuse me, but-" The man injected but was quickly silence by the daggers in Pyro's eyes and the raising voice of Magneto who continued on with his speech.

"It's only then you realize that while you're talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake my brothers, they _will_ draw first blood. They will _force _their cure upon us. The only question is, will you join my Brotherhood and _fight _or wait for the inevitable genocide. Who will you stand with, the humans? Or us?"

All eyes were upon them as every person in the room hung upon his every word. Without another word he stepped off the stage and made his way toward the exit, Pyro following close behind.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a _cape_." The voice belonged to an Asian guy who approached them quickly with three others in tow, the purple haired girl being one of them. Pyro felt the anger course within him and conjured a flame using the wrist device as he turned toward the guy, his hand open, the flame dancing, _begging_ to be released.

"Back off."

Pyro continued to stare down the other Mutant, _daring _him to make a move. He backed away, a hint of fear creeping into his eyes as he suffocated the flame. As he silently challenged the other man, a female littered with piercings and tattoos approached Magneto. "If you're so proud of being a Mutant, where's your mark?"

"I have been marked once my dear, I assure you," Magneto said as he pulled up his sleeve revealing the faded numbers 214782. "No needle shall touch my skin again."

Pyro watched as the girl gazed at the serial number permanently embedded on his left forearm in awe. The attitude she displayed ignited an anger within. She was treating his mentor as if he were a piss-on, when he was possibly the most powerful mutant in the room. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

Suddenly spikes ejected from the Asian guy's head as he stepped forward. "Do you?"

Pyro looked at the challenge and smirked. The tattoo beneath the stranger's chin of four points and lines on his neck made much more sense. Deep inside, Pyro knew that he could take the porcupine out with one blow if he _really _wanted to.

"And what could _you _do?" Magneto asked, his tone mocking. Before he could even finish his question the girl disappeared, a blur darted past Pyro for a brief moment before re-appearing in front of Magneto. "Ah, so you have, _talents_."

"That and more." She said with evident pride. "I know you control metal. _And _I know there's 87 Mutants in here. None of them above a class three… other than you two."

"You can sense other mutants and their powers." The two brotherhood members exchanged impressed, knowing looks before Eric leaned in close to Callisto's ear. "Could you locate one for me?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Pyro found himself stepping inside a mobile prison as Mystique exited her cell after watching Magneto ruthlessly crush its escorts like giant soda cans. It never ceased to amaze John at just how powerful Magneto truly was.<p>

"About time." She said with a smirk as she sauntered toward them.

"I've been busy." Magneto beamed. "Did you find what you've been looking for?"

"Yeah, the source of the cure is a Mutant, a child a Worthington Labs. Without him, they have nothing."

Magneto nodded before summoning a clipboard into Pyro's hands. "Read off the guest list."

The fire-wielding Mutant flipped through the pages as he approached the first containment chamber. "Cell 41205. James Mavericks."

"This one robbed seven banks," Mystique smiled as Magneto extended his hand, the hinges popping off like buttons as he opened the cell. Seven copies of the same man stepped out. "At the same time."

"I could use a man of your talents."

He shrugged nonchalantly as all Seven formed back into one. "I'm in."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood."

Pyro continued to the next one, cell 88393, as he flipped flipping to the next page, a warning from Mystique followed. "Careful with this one."

"Cain Marko, solitary confinement." Pyro arched an eyebrow at what he read next, his mind in awe at what it was seeing. "Oh check this out, Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him."

"How fascinating." Magneto stated as he ripped open the door in the same manner as before. This time the man was held inside the cell by four, thick metal cuffs and a strap around his waist. "What do they call you?"

"Juggernaut." Came the thick, South West London accented reply.

"I can't imagine why."

"You gonna let me out of her? I needa pee." Keeping his eyes on Cain, he released the confines and the giant of a man leaped out of the cell and onto the trailer floor with a violent shake. Pyro couldn't take his eyes off of the massive man. He had some type of thin brown pants that seemed more like tights stuffed inside a massive pair of boots. The only items covering his chest were a few straps of leather and metal shoulder pads. His helmet seemed to be made of a thick type of steel that Pyro couldn't recognize. It covered everything but a T cut out of the mask.

"Nice helmet." John said with sarcasm. He couldn't help himself, he thought it looked Dorkier than Magnetos.

"Keeps my face pretty." Pyro smirked. If the larger man could take his sarcasm and replace it with his own, the two of them were going to get along just fine. As the two men boasted about how fine of an addition Cain would make, they failed to notice the green laser coming from the fallen guard's weapon.

"No!" Mystique screamed as she moved herself between Eric and the dart, taking the shot right into her left shoulder. She managed to pull it out, but the damage had already been done as she collapsed to the floor, twitching in agony. Magneto acted fast, ripping the gun out of the guys hand, as Pyro stepped forward, launching a ball of fire at the man until nothing else existed of him but a piled of ashes. The three men turned there attention back to the fallen woman as the blue skin and red hair receded, exposing a naked, dark-haired woman beneath. She looked at her hand in horror as her power had been sucked away from her in a matter of seconds.

"You saved me." Magneto stated in awe before turning back toward the exit.

"Eric." The once blue Mutant pleaded in a whisper.

"Sorry my dear," He said mournfully as he turned back toward her. "You're not one of us anymore."

John was shocked. He turned his toward the other mutant, appalled by how easily Magneto wrote his second in command off. '_The woman _saved _him, and he acts like he doesn't even care!_' John thought to himself. '_She's _still _one of us! Powers or not!_' For the first time since he had defected, he began to wonder if he had truly made the right decision. He shook himself from his thoughts as he followed him toward the trailer door, assuming his position as Magneto's new right-hand-man, leaving a broken Raven on the cold, steel floor.

"Such a shame. She was _so _beautiful."

* * *

><p>After the Sound of the Professor's voice frantically screaming for Scott invaded the minds of every student within the mansion, Kitty was the first to access the Subbasements Locker-Room. By the time Logan and Storm entered, she was fully geared and ready to go.<p>

"What do you think your doing?" Logan questioned, harsher than intended.

"Going with you to search for Scott. What does it look like?" She retorted as she finished adjusting her glove.

Storm and Logan exchanged a glance. "Not this time Half-Pint."

"But-"

"We're not sure _what _we're going to find. Xavier wants this to be just Logan and I on this one." Storm explained gently as Logan moved past them to board the jet. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance. We'll see you when we get back."

They left without another word, and a disheartened Kitty returned to her civilian clothes. When Xavier discovered her waiting in the bay, he informed her that she could stay in the Subbasement, but had to wait in the briefing room. Reluctantly she did so, but was surprised when they returned only a few hours later. It didn't take long before Kitty confronted a rather conflicted looking Wolverine. After some pestering and an oath to secrecy, she discovered that Jean was indeed alive and had somehow survived the obliterating pressure of the water. She offered to stay with Logan for moral support, but he insisted that he was fine, just very confused and promised to keep her updated on the fellow X-Men's condition.

The rough man remained in the basement for days. Keeping true to his word, he updated Kitty each time she went down to bring him food or something to drink. She knew he cared for Jean very deeply and she would almost go as far as saying he loved her.

_Almost_

While Xavier wasn't thrilled with Logan for telling the young mutant, but after a heated discussion from Logan's end he understood the reasoning and left it be. About two and a half days had passed when the Mansion began shaking as if rattled by an earthquake followed moments later by an ear-shattering boom from beneath their feet. Kitty had made it to the basement at the same time the Professor and Storm did. They were just about to tell her to leave when they found Wolverine face down on the floor, Storm rushed to his side as Kitty and Xavier entered the shattered steel doorway.

"Logan!" It took only moments for the groggy man to come to, as he sat up impassionedly, calling for Jean before realizing that she was long gone.

"What happened?" Kitty asked carefully, kneeling beside him.

"What have you done?" Xavier's tone was very accusing, and Kitty wondered briefly if he had read something from the other mans mind.

Logan took a moment to gather his bearings as he looked around to the three of them. His face was difficult to read, but his tone when he spoke sounded almost positive. "I think she killed Scott."

"What?" Storm asked in disbelief. "That's not possible."

'_She loved that man more than anything._' Kitty wanted to say, but thought better of it giving the situation.

"I _warned _you." Xavier's voice was a menacing whisper that made Kitty's blood run cold before he used his powers to search for the missing Mutant. The group remained quiet, as it was very apparent he was concentrating very hard. "She's left the mansion but she's trying to block my thoughts. _She's so strong. _It may be too late."

Their hearts sank violently at the statement. They had just gotten their friend and fellow mentor back and already she was gone. Guilt clearly flooded Logan as the man sank slightly like a child scolded. '_He really has become more human than animal since he first arrived._' Kitty mused.

"We need to go after her. Storm, Logan you're coming with me. We'll take my car. No need to cause any more of a ruckus than there already has been." Xavier ordered. "Kitty, I need you here."

"But I can-"

"I _know_ you want to help, but this is something we must do alone." His tone left no room for argument. "You're an excellent student, but I fear this is _far _too dangerous for you."

Kitty mutely nodded. Clearly her mentor was in no mood to be argued with. She was a firm believer in picking and choosing her battles and this was one that she was not interested in trying for. Still, she couldn't shake the gut wrenching feeling she had that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p>'<em>Voluntary<em>." Magnetos words were like ice as he summoned the newfound weapon across the steel table toward his fingertips before picking it up. "They put the cure in a _gun_. I told you they would draw first blood."

"So what do we do?" Pyro questioned in a no nonsense manor.

After they had freed their newest additions to the Brotherhood, they returned back to base where everyone enjoyed a hot meal followed by a meeting with Magneto on their next course of action. No one was happy about the situation they now found themselves in.

"What do we do? We use this weapon as a lightning rod to bring countless more to our cause." Magneto responded, holding up the weapon. He rose to his feet and summoned for both he and Juggernaut, who was now one of Magnetos Generals, to follow. They were surprised to see Callisto descending the stairs as they approached the exit.

"I've picked something up." She stated seriously. "An electromagnetic force. It's _massive_. It's a _Mutant_. Class five. More powerful than anything I've ever felt. More powerful than _you_."

"Where is she?" Instantly both John and Magneto knew whom she was talking about. But Pyro, who knew what had taken place at Alkali Lake after they took off, couldn't believe what she was suggesting as she described some place in suburbia. The shear force of the rushing water should have crushed her into oblivion. After they finished discussing the plan, Pyro moved to take his place beside Magneto, when the older Mutant turned to look at him.

"I need you to stay here Pyro." His words cut through him like a knife.

"But you're going to need me."

"You need to stay." The metal wilder said sternly, looking into John's eyes, passing the weapon into his hand. "Put out the word, we have a meeting at dawn. We will show our fellow mutants how they _really _plan on using this so called _Cure_. You are my Second in Command. If something happens to me, it falls to you to lead our fellow Brothers in this war."

"Yes _sir_." John spat, not caring to hide is displeasure.

Magneto turned on his heal and glided up the metal staircase. Once the door to the basement closed firmly behind him, John let his anger fully consume him.

'_Back to the kids table shit._' He thought bitterly as he tossed the gun as heard as he could against the wall. "This is _bullshit_!"

He couldn't believe he had left Xavier's, just to be treated like a child once more. In the beginning he had thought joining Magneto was the best decision for himself, but now he was slowly finding that the man was manipulative and crueler than he could have ever possibly imagined. John had killed humans for him and that was something he knew should be worn as a badge of honor, however each life he had taken only made him feel guilty and monstrous.

'_Xavier wouldn't take me back. Not now. Not after all that I have done._' He ran his hand through his hair. '_And Kitty… God, Kitty would _loathe _the man I've become._' With a defeated sigh, he walked over and picked up the heavy metal object before heading out the door to execute his order.

**Author's Afterword:** This is about the area where my Ginger crapped out on my laptop and I now have to wait a week to use it. ANYWAY…. What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	33. Chapter 33: X3 TLS Part 3 Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:** This chapter just seemed to flow from me. The title, not so

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title is derived from belongs to Daughtry. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 33**

**X-Men: The Last Stand**

**(Part Three: Gone Too Soon)**

A dark gloom seemed to hover over the Mansion as they mourned the loss of their leader. The usually busy halls, so full of life, were abandoned and abnormally quiet. People came from far and wide to attend the service. A special viewing for the Professor's chair, surrounded by flowers and pictures was held in his office. Not wanting to deal with the condolences Kitty and the others attended the viewing early that morning before they began getting ready. The details surrounding his death of _who_ killed him were vague but everyone was aware there was no body to burry. Only Kitty and her fellow X-Men were filled in on the exact details and had chosen to keep it as quiet as possible to save Jeans name, _knowing_ that was what the Professor would have wanted.

Kitty wasn't one for funerals. She had lost her grandmother at the young age of three, then her grandfather at the age of eleven. She was no stranger to the shadowy pain of death, but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt her every being. However funerals, no matter how excruciating they were for her, seemed to provide the closure she always needed to say goodbye.

Kitty smoothed down her dress, as she looked at her self in the mirror once more. She had smartly chosen not to wear any eyeliner, but did dawn a light eye shadow and waterproof mascara. For her outfit she had chosen a knock off of Eleen Fisher's simple, black Jewel Neck Shift Dress that stopped just above her knees. Her legs and feet were glad in black tights and calf high boots. She wore her hair down in its natural state, the same way it was when they had first met nearly four years prior.

The gentle knock on the door broke her from the nostalgia with a jolt. A glace at the clock told her it was nearly time for them to take their seats for the service. Reaching over she grabbed her black pea coat knowing it was going to be a little chilly outside and opened her door to reveal Colossus followed by Bobby and Rogue just behind him. Clearing his throat, Pitor extended his hand that held a single white rose.

"What's this for?" She asked in confusion as she pulled her coat over her shoulders. She knew what the white rose symbolized at a funeral, but not why he was handing one to her.

"In my family, it is tradition that when a loved one passes, the males give the females a white rose for the deceased." She could tell that he had been crying for the massive mans Russian accent was usually very faint, but today it was thicker than normal.

Kitty accepted the offering, giving a thank you in return not knowing what else to say. The massive man simply nodded before presenting her his arm which she took as he escorted her through the empty halls and out onto the grounds. The air was crisp but perfect as they passed through the threshold. Their heals clacked as they made their way down toward the garden where a seven foot tall memorial had been built. Near the top was a circular bronze plate of the Professors side profile that resembled an exact likeness to the great man. Beneath that the disk the words _Father. Teacher. Leader._ Were engraved into the gray granite.

They were informed that Xavier requested in his Will that many of the attendees were free to take their seats as they wished in different sections throughout the garden, but the center was reserved for family and close friends with the front row specifically for the X-Men. Kitty swallowed hard, fighting the lump that was forming in her throat as she approached their row of white seats.

Rogue, dressed in a black V-Neck dress with a matching hood and heals, sat on the outside toward the isle. Bobby, clad in a black over coat, white shirt and blue tie sat beside her. Kitty took her place between Bobby and Colossus who wore a black suit jacket with a brown and black stripped button-down. Hank was in a navy suit and tie beside Pitor followed by the woman she recognized as Moira Mac Taggert dressed in black V-Neck and over coat beside him holding a bouquet of white roses.

The service began with a Minister, who had known Xavier for many years, talking about the kind of man Charles was. He talked about his time on earth and many other things. When the moment came for the eulogies, the X-Men were chosen to go after the family. Rogue shared kind words a story of how he was one of the first people to ever make her feel welcomed in a society that hated and feared Mutants. Pitor told of how he had affectionately named him Colossus. Bobby recalled the time when Xavier first approached him about becoming one of the X-Men the year prior. Hank spoke of how they had formed the school together and Moira spoke of their love, something no one really knew until that moment.

Kitty approached the headstone, trying her hardest not to breakdown as she did. She cleared her throat, her voice shaking as she spoke. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kitty Pryde. The Professor was one of the many who gave me the alias of Shadowcat. When I first met Xavier, I was nearly sixteen and scared. When my powers first manifested I believed them to be a curse. But then one day, this bald man in a wheelchair showed up with this fire wilding mutant and together they showed me that my powers were not a curse, but a gift." Kitty swallowed hard as she forced herself to continue. "He taught me things about being a Mutant that I would have never known otherwise. He grew to become like a second father to me. I will never forget the man that is Professor Charles Xavier. My Leader. My Mentor. My Friend."

She placed her hand against the stone before returning to her seat, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. The service lasted about as long as to be expected. Most funerals take anywhere from 45 minuets to an hour, Xavier's took almost four because nearly everyone in attendance wanted to say something about their beloved friend, teacher, mentor and fellow X-Men.

With Storm now the new leader of the X-Men, she waited until everyone had spoken before giving the closing speech. Kitty watched as she stood up from her chair swallowing hard. When she could finally speak she cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, but most of you probably know me as Storm. First of all, I would like to deeply thank each and every one of you for your attendance. We live in an age of darkness. A world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided. A world he tried to heal. A mission, he never saw accomplished."

Storm paused momentarily to regain her composure as her voice began to crack at the end. The gentle honey-like voice rang over the sea of black as she stood before hundreds, Mutant and Human, Student and Teacher alike. Kitty and Rogue glanced up toward the balcony of the school, their eye meeting those of Logan's who watched and listened from a distance.

"It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled. Charles was more than a leader. More than a teacher. He was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. And when we were alone, he gave us a family."

Kitty, who had been strong for her friends through the entire process, finally felt herself beginning to break, as the tears now rolled freely against her will down her cheeks. Bobby looked over at his friend and pain filled his heart at the sight of her tears. Reaching over he took her empty hand into his free one, the soft thumb stroking the back of hers. In his other he held the gloved hand of Rogue.

"He maybe gone, but his teaching live on through us. His students. Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision. And that's a vision of a world united."

As she finished, everyone simultaneously got to their feet to silently pay their respects. Both Kitty and Rogue approached the memorial and were the first to place their roses beside the small light fire.

* * *

><p>After the memorial service, some of the students mingled with the guests, sharing stories and tears before one by one they dispersed and left. Kitty hung around for a bit before disappearing into her room where she changed into regular clothes. As the time drew closer to ten, Storm and Logan made the rounds to each dorm, instructing that the students stay in their rooms for the night. Kitty attempted to read one of her comics, but the thought that she would never see the Professors face or his words of encouragement and wisdom again kept entering her mind. With a frustrated groan she threw the comic aside and collapsed against her pillow, finally able to sob uncontrollably and uncaringly into the fabric.<p>

When the heavy sobs finally gave way to silent tears three knocks tapped on her door before opening.

"Kitty." Came the soft call. She quickly wiped the fallen tears from her eyes as she moved to a sitting position. She could barely make out the figure but when he spoke she knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Bobby?"

Bobby entered her room, quietly closing the door behind him with a soft click. He sighed as he walked toward his broke friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She replied weakly, trying to put on a brave face as she moved to make room for him on the bed. As he sat down, he gave her a look that said he knew otherwise. His close proximity suddenly made her feel very uncomfortable. '_He's just being friendly. Give the guy a break_.' She mentally chided herself; after all, he had been her friend long before Rogue ever came into the picture.

"Yeah it's just," As she wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them close to her chest she looked at the oldest friend she still had since her arrival to the mansion and found no reason she had to lie to him. The sadness washed over her like crashing waves as she recollected her first memory of the man. "Xavier came to my house. _He _was the one who convinced me to come here."

"Yeah, me too." Bobby explained. "We're all feelin the same way ya know."

There was no way anyone was feeling the way she did at that very moment. Without thinking, she cut him off harsher than intended.

"No, Bobby, we're not. You have Rogue and I've-" She trailed off, her statement hanging in the air like a heavy cinderblock. She had no one. It should have been _his _hand that held hers during the service. It should have been _him _knocking on her door at eleven o'clock at night. It should have been _him, _offering her words of comfort. Instead, it was Bobby the nice guy, the boy who always extinguished John's painful flames, even when he didn't realize he was doing it. Shaking herself from the blistering pain in her chest, she attempted to change the subject as she rubbed her arms offering a weak remark. "You know, I just miss home. The first snow and all of that."

He nodded in silent understanding. Silence fell for a few moments as she fought the urge to cry once more. She didn't get the chance to dwell too long on the pain as Bobby quickly got to his feet, a small smile on his lips. He gently tapped her calf as he did so in an attempt at getting her to follow. "Kitty get up. Come with me."

"But Storm told us to stay in our rooms."

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." His voice was cocky as a smirk she could only guess came from years of friendship with John, emerged on his lips. "I mean, you _can _walk through walls ya know."

The simple truth made her laugh despite herself, though it didn't quite reach her eyes as she looked at him carefully. "Come on."

"But where would we go?"

"Don't ask questions, lets just go. But I need my jacket first."

She was very confused as she slipped into her converse but did as requested throwing her brown Zip-up hoody over her shoulders. He grabbed her long forgotten skates from the closet and approached her. '_Oh, god _please_. Don't let him do what I think he's going to do_.' She silently pleaded. Already the scene looked all too familiar and it sent her stomach in knots. Hesitantly she grabbed his arm and Phased the two of them through the door. They made their way toward his room where he grabbed his jacket before the finally found themselves walking in the brisk night air.

Kitty placed her hands in her back pockets as she lost herself in her own thoughts and memories of a time long since past. When she had first walked this very path it was a very different time. She was young and in awe by the wonders of the way the snow highlighted the Mansions architecture. Even in all its beauty, it now seemed to mourn the death of a loved one lost, as it stood ridged against the night sky.

"It's always amazed me at just how massive this pond actually is." Bobby's quiet statement broke through her thoughts like the ice he wielded as they approached the immense fountain. Kitty laughed softly as they stood at the edge. He looked over at her for a brief moment as he placed his finger into the flaccid water. "This place can be home too."

_She stood there, her eyes marveling at the sight of the fountain, the way the ice seemed to reflect the thousands of stars in the sky as it sparkled. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her midsection, in the hand held the laces attached to her skates. John's soft voice whispered gently into her ear. "This place can be home too, ya know."_

The words were innocent, but brought fourth such a powerful memory it nearly knocked her off her feet. But before she had the chance to dwell on the past, ice white as snow moved across the surface like a rapid wave as it froze the entire body of water in seconds. She couldn't help but wonder in awe at how powerful Bobby truly was. She never would have guessed Bobby the one who had frozen the pond all those years ago until now.

Bobby held out his hand, the skates dangling from the laces. With a forced smile Kitty took them into her hand and sat on the wall she laced them up, Bobby taking the vacant spot beside her. She had finished the last strap and was about the question if he intended to skate when he ran his hand down the length of the bottom of his shoe, leaving a perfect blade of ice in its wake. The two friends shared a smile as they stepped onto the ice.

As Kitty pushed herself around the makeshift rink she took note of the contrasting sounds between the two skates. Hers were smooth and cut like a knife, while his were clumpy and quiet sounding but all in all they got the job done as the glided over the smooth top. They had made a few passes, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. Soon the blissfully painful memory gave way to allow for a new one as she submersed herself in the feeling of being on skates once more. When Bobby reached his hand behind him, she took it without hesitation. He pushed himself faster over the slick ice-dragging Kitty behind him.

"Wait a minuet, I don't-" She laughed as she realized he was trying to whip her out in front of him so she could pick up speed. His only response was a laugh, which mixed with her own. "Bobby. _Bobby!_"

She felt his hand release hers, but her grip was like iron as she clung to it for dear life. The result whipped her into his torso, nearly knocking the two teens off their skates and onto the cold ground. She dug the toe of the blade into the ice as she struggled to regain her balance against him, the two laughing uncontrollably. If it had been an actual rink she would have allowed him to do it, but with how small the surface was, she feared the motion would have sent her flying over the edge of the barrier and onto the dew covered grass.

As their laughter died down, she realized that was the medicine she needed. Pushing the fallen strand of hair behind her ear she looked her friend in the eye. "Thank you for this, Bobby."

The boy chuckled in response, not really sure how to respond to the sudden gratitude. His eyes bore into hers as his face drew closer. Kitty stood frozen in place and it had nothing to do with his ability. Her stomach knotted and twisted in an unpleasant way that made her nauseous. Her gut feeling had warned her of this but she ignored it wanting to believe she had mistaken it as friendship. His lips were inches from hers when she pulled back, ending the kiss before it even began.

"Bobby, you're with Rogue." She closed her eyes and sighed. "And I'm still in love with John."

Bobby closed his eyes in guilt and shook his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." She feebly tried to comfort him.

"I, I wasn't think-"

"Don't. I just-"

"Yeah," Bobby's voice was full of rejection and regret. "We should probably just, get back inside."

"Yeah" Kitty awkwardly whispered in response, unsure of what else to say.

Uncomfortable silence followed them like a shadow as they glided back toward the edge. Kitty was once again painfully aware of John's absence in her life.

**Author's Afterword:** Yes, Yes, Yes I know... I hate Bobby bashing, but I knew about the kiss LONG before the photomanipulation of Kyro began floating around the internet. Theres a deleted scene in X3 Where Kitty kisses Bobby. But I'm kind of glad they removed it from the film, however it is SUPER impossible to find. I had to spend nearly three days on the net before I finally stumbled upon it on youtube. ANYWAY…. What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	34. Chapter 34: X3 TLS Part 4 Very Black Sky

**Author's Note:** So, I messed up and caught myself. In the original posting of this Chapter, I had borrowed some of the descriptions from one of my fans, Revanite201's story X-Men Origins: Pyro and made them my own. Obviously this was done with permission, however, I had forgotten to give credit where it was due and as a result I added this note. If you haven't already read the story, I suggest you do. It's an amazingly addictive story.

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title is derived from belongs to Sick Puppies. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 34**

**X-Men: The Last Stand**

**(Part Four: Under A Very Black Sky)**

Pyro had done as he was instructed and now their once desolate camp was teeming with life among tents. As much as John hated to admit it, everything at the Brotherhood camp was a mess without Mystique. He still couldn't believe that Magneto had simply left his oldest friend behind. He had told John that they couldn't trust her anymore now that she was human but he still couldn't bring himself to wholeheartedly believe that. You don't lay your life _or_ your Mutation on the line for someone without being one hundred percent loyal.

But life with the Brotherhood went on as they quickly scrambled to fill the myriad of roles she played in their army. John put his administrative skills to use, but they were forced to use Callisto to train the troops. It was evident that it had went to her head as she began strutting around like she was better than everyone else, which wasn't anything new but had gotten much worse after her promotion. It left everyone bitter after training sessions with fights breaking out more often, and as a result more soldiers had to be disciplined than ever before. John did have to admit that the speedy Mutant was very talented and smart, but he noted she lacked Mystique's ability to inspire.

The absence of Mystique's silent, guiding hand on Magneto's ambitions was painfully evident as well. She had always been the one who made Eric take a step back and focus more on intelligence-gathering and long-term planning. Their leader was wise and knew what he wanted the overall outcome to be, but his tendency to display brutal strength often got the better of him. While Pyro loved 'blowing shit up', he worried that the lack of a real strategy made them vulnerable against their enemy.

When Magneto had returned Jean Grey was trailing close behind him. Just like those closest to Magneto, she had been given her own room in the bunker. She had arrived with no belongings of her own and took nothing from their supplies other than a bed and a change of clothes. John could occasionally see her watching the camp from the ridge above. While she appeared to be the same Jean he had always known, the very aura around her seemed to crackle with raw power, making the hairs on his entire body stand on end.

After an early breakfast, John went with Callisto for a training session of new recruits. As always, she got under his skin, making him more irritable than usual. After that they attended a meeting where they planned and discussed different strategies with their leader. After a brief break, Pyro accompanied Magneto as they marched across the compound for their daily "Inspections" of the surrounding areas, Callisto tagging along as usual.

"She shouldn't _be here_." The Latino insisted as she caught sight of Jean atop the ridge once more. "Her power is _completely _unstable."

"Only in the wrong hands."

"You trust her?" he asked, the irritation in his voice triggered by Callisto. "She's one of them."

"So were you, once." Magneto replied.

"I've stuck with you all the way," he assured. "I would have killed the Professor if you'd given me the chance."

Magneto stopped mid stride, placing his hand on Johns shoulder as he turned him and snapped. "Charles Xavier did more for mutants than you'll ever know. My single regret is that he had to die for our dream to live."

John already regretted the words, even as he spoke them. He didn't need the other mans reprimand to trigger that but it only succeeded in intensifying it. He watched as Magneto continued the patrol. His mind flew unbidden to a time long since forgotten at the School for Gifted Youngsters. It was just he and Xavier under a dazzling blue sky full of promise in the gardens behind the Mansion. His former mentor was wheeling beside him as he explained what the school stood for and his hopes for John. In that moment and many to follow after, Xavier had been more of a father figure to him than his dad had been his entire life.

Magneto's voice cut through the skin of memory like a knife. "Are you coming Pyro?" John sobered up and remembered who he was and the life he had chosen. Placing one foot in front of the other he continued on.

* * *

><p>Due to the fact that Bobby and Kitty were the most likely to take on the role of leaders in the next generation X-Men they were called into an office with Logan, Hank and Storm. A dense, somber mood filled the room. The matter at hand was the future of the school now that its Headmaster was gone. Logan stared out the window, his own thoughts and concerns on the meeting consuming him. Hank sat on the couch across from Kitty who was still processing the news and Bobby sat on the cushion of the love seat closest to Hank. For the most part things between the two friends were almost back to normal. <em>Almost<em>.

"So what now?" Bobby questioned, breaking the silence. "What do we do?"

"Professor Xavier started this school. Perhaps it better it end with him." Hank offered heavily. "We'll have to tell the students that there going home."

Kitty's heart sank to her stomach and jumped back into her throat. It seemed that everything in her life was falling apart. First she had lost John, then the Professor, and now the one place she had always called home. '_End the school? But where would we go?_' She was just about to voice her concern on the matter when Bobby beat her to it.

"Most of us don't have anywhere to _go_." Bobby stated. His tone hinted of anger and incredulity. Kitty knew that after the events at Alkali Lake his parents had discovered the truth about the school and his Mutation and disowned him and he now had no place else to call home. "I can't believe this. I can't believe we're not gonna fight for this school."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything more, the floor creaked, causing their attention to turn toward a blond haired man in a rather expensive looking long dress coat carrying a small suitcase. Kitty recognized him immediately as Warren Worthington the Third from the Tabloids.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a bad time." He began politely, his voice shaking from nervousness, a hopeful light in his eyes. "I was told that this was a safe place for Mutants."

"It _was_, son." Hank informed him with a heavy heart and Kitty watched as the light vanished, like a candle flame blown out in a draft.

Storm looked at the dishearten man. '_Storm, I haven't thought of you as one of my students for years. In fact, I thought that perhaps you might take my place someday._'The school meant more to many than just a place to hone their stills. It was a home and a safe place from the rest of the world. The weather witch got to her feet and approached the man.

"And it still is. We'll find you a room." While she didn't feel she was ready to uphold the position she was given, she couldn't stand by and turn anyone away who needed help. "Hank, tell all the students the School stays open."

Hank and Kitty smiled, Bobby beamed. As long as there were those who need help, Xavier's School remain open.

* * *

><p>They were opening the New York cure clinic and Eric wanting a memorable display for the media coverage. Magneto arranged a flight back east for Pyro that landed at LaGuardia the day before from there he checked into a motel arranged for him in lower Manhattan. Now that he was away from the strict schedule that ruled his life with the Brotherhood, he took advantage of the opportunity to sleep in before making his way toward the clinic. The doors weren't scheduled to open until noon, but they expected the line-ups and the news coverage to start much earlier. John calculated that starting the show around 11:15 would avoid any casualties.<p>

The road was perfectly divided as one side held an angry mob of Mutants chanting and waving signs that said "We don't need a cure!" at the facility and the other held a line of Mutants waiting to be "Cured". It was quite an audience, and he would give them a hell of a show!

As he made his way through the crowed he caught sight of Bobby Drake who was shoving people out of his way. Bobby didn't know, but the night of the Service, he had witnessed he and Kitty on the ice. He had returned to pay his respects, thinking no one would be on the grounds. When he had heard their voices he watched from the shadows as his former "Best Friend" copied _his_ idea before attempting to kiss the only person he ever loved. Thankfully she had rejected it. He didn't want to find out what he would have done if she had returned it. Not once did he ever consider that Bobby would want Kitty. But even without that as a factor, he knew that Bobby must have hated him for the pain and trouble he caused everyone. Rage bubbled inside him at the thought of how much crap Bobby must have talked about him behind his back. Fueled by that anger and jealousy, he approached Bobby. "Getting the cure so you can go back home to Mommy and Daddy?"

He couldn't help but notice just how much his former buddy had grown. Gone was the rounded baby face, in its place a rugged jaw line. His frame barely hidden beneath the blue windbreaker told of how he had lost weight and bulked in muscle. John could tell his own new look surprised the other man as well as it took him a moment before recognition flickered in his features.

"I'm lookin for someone!" He retorted over the crowed as he looked back toward the line across the road. Pyro followed his gaze.

"Oh, I get it, your _girlfriend_." His eyes met Bobby's; the enraged look on the other mans face told him all he needed to know. "Figured _she'd_ want the cure. She's _pathetic_."

The familiar sound of crackling ice filled his ears as he looked down to see his fist covered in a thin layer and getting thicker. '_That's a new trick._' He mused to himself. '_We'll I have one of my own_.' Pyro quickly struck the flint of his igniter, a small, round flame the size of a tennis ball danced in his fingertips.

"Come on _Iceman_." He challenged venomously. Bobby quickly glanced at the flame heavily debating. "Make a move."

They stood toe to toe, each _daring _the other to throw the first blow. As Bobby's gaze bore into the brown eyes of his former friend, he could almost hear his late mentor's words ringing in his ears. '_Not here._' Shaking his head he turned and walked away.

"Same ol' Bobby." Pyro mocked after his retreating form. "_Still afraid of a fight!_"

Bobby ignored him as he pushed his way back through the crowed. Pyro looked at the clinic, the ball of fire _itching_ to be released from its prison. Not wanting to let it go to waste, he sprung it free from his grasp, as a beautiful jet streamed toward the building. The windows exploded upon impact as the NYPD and Mutant Traitors hit the concrete in an attempt at dodging the blast. As soon as people, both Mutant and human alike, began running, he disappeared into the crowed, laughing as he watched Bobby take a moment to feebly attempt to find him.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the prodigal son has returned." Magneto chuckled seeing Pyro enter the camp. "And just in time for the crescendo."<p>

"Oh, course!" John smirked as he made his way toward his mentor. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No need to fret, everything is going according to plan." Magneto smiled viciously. "This is a call to arms my Brother, what say you?"

"I say it's about damn time." Pyro answered as adrenaline began coursing through his veins.

"Good." Magneto patted him on the shoulders, leading him toward the ridge. "Let's round up the others, we have a war to win."

* * *

><p>"Today's attack was only our first salvoes." Kitty watched in awe at the sight of what the love of her life had done earlier that day on the news. None of the cameras had caught sight of his face, but she knew that flame belonged to him. '<em>What the hell have you done John?<em>' Magneto had issued a threat not long after the display made her blood run cold. "So long as the cure exists, our war will rage. Your cities will not be safe. Your streets will not be safe. _You _will not be safe. And to my fellow Mutants, I make you this offer, join us, or stay out of our way. Enough Mutant blood has been spilled already."

Shadowcat couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Her entire body tingled and she shook as if cold. She couldn't help it, her parents were human. '_Dear god, I hope they are safe_.' She knew the end of the announcement was directed at herself and fellow X-Men.

Kitty's mind raced a mile a minuet that night and most of the following day. She feared not only for her family, but also for the thousands of innocents who were now in danger. If the X-Men were going to act, they needed to act now before this escalated any further.

Before she had the chance to speak with the new Headmistress, the front door to the mansion burst open and Logan's voice echoed through out the mansion as he frantically called for Storm. '_What the hell?_' Kitty thought as she opened her door. '_I thought he had left!_'

"What are _you_ doing back here?" Ororo questioned, failing to hide the disgruntlement in her voice.

"I need help." Logan declared, clearly swallowing his pride.

"You found her."

"Yeah. She's with Magneto." Logan's rough voice responded as Kitty exited her room and approached the main staircase.

"Where are they?"

"There on the move. I know where they're going."

"You're saying you _saw _Magneto." Hank injected. From where Kitty stood she could see the concern on his features as the furry blue figure approached them.

"Yeah we gotta go, _now_. Their gonna attack Alcatraz." Logan instructed. His attention turned his attention toward Kitty, who suddenly felt like a small child caught red handed eavesdropping on her parents. But what happened next surprised her entirely. "Kitty, round up Bobby and Colossus and meet us in the Subbasement."

"Okay." Kitty responded as she dashed back up the stairs.

"There are troops stationed on that island." Hank informed as there footsteps began rushing down the hall.

"Not enough to stop _him_."

"Lets suit up." Storms voice was the last thing Kitty heard before she rounded the corner that lead to Bobby's room where she pounded her fist against it so rapidly it could have passed for a cops.

"Kitty, what-" He began as he opened the door but she cut him off.

"Magneto is going after Alcatraz."

"What?" Bobby's eyes nearly fell from his skull.

Kitty continued, ignoring the exclamation. "Logan wants to meet us in the basement. Do you know where Pete is?"

"Yeah, I saw him heading toward his room with a new Xbox 360. But what do they want with us?" He questioned dumbly as he tore off after Kitty down the hall.

"I'll give you three guesses but your only gonna need one." She blurted as they turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Within fifteen minuets the three students were in the Subbasement, fully suited up and ready to go waiting nervously beside Storm, who had filled them in on what Logan discovered while he was gone.<p>

To Kitty the uniform was more than a costume. More than a piece of equipment designed for added protection. The moment Kitty first dawned her pink accented Combat Suit for a Danger Room Session; she felt a sense of pride swell in her chest. For her the ensemble stood for hope, freedom and integrity.

Hope for _all_ Mutants, that one day they could walk amongst the Humans as an equal.

Freedom from those who wished to oppress them.

Integrity to do the right thing for both races, even if it meant the cost of their lives.

She wore the uniform with honor and pride as she vowed to defend her country and fellow mutants from enemies both foreign and domestic. That feeling was no different now. Under normal circumstances a small ceremony would be held as they took an oath before their peers and family, if they chose to attend. But given the current circumstances, the formalities would have to wait.

"I don't believe this once fit me." Hank mused aloud pulling at the top as he and Logan entered the steel hallway. It looked like the Yellow accented article was once a short sleeve top, similar to Colossus's sleeveless top. Now it hung more like a vest and it appeared he could zip it up if he had truly wanted to, but it was apparent that the garment would be a tight squeeze.

"If Magneto gets a hold of that cure, they'll be no stoppin' em."

"Can you estimate how many he has?"

"An Army. And Jean."

'_An _ARMY_!?_' Kitty's mind began to go into frenzy. A look to her left told her Bobby's was as well.

"His powers have limits. Hers, do not." Hank finished as they began to walk into the hanger.

"There's only six of us Logan." They stopped short as Iceman's voice cut the air like a knife.

"Yeah. We're outnumbered. I'm not gonna lie to you." Logan said, zipping up his sleeve as he approached him, Kitty, and Pitor. "But we lost Scott. We lost the Professor. If we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?"

Bobby shook his head, as he fought the tears that threatened to spill over. "Then we stand together. _X-Men_." He looked over his shoulder to Strom. "_All_ of us."

Bobby's eyes scanned the room, first to Beast, then Strom and Wolverine before finally landing on Shadowcat and Colossus who gave him a silent nod. Scott and the Professor died for what they believed in, and both Kitty and Pitor were willing to do the same.

She knew Bobby felt likewise as he stood a little taller. He looked Logan in the eye with his jaw set. "We're in."

"Let's Go." Wolverine commanded and they all fell out into the hanger. From behind, Kitty could hear Logan's voice of acknowledgment and it made her heart soar. "They're ready."

* * *

><p>Storm pushed the thruster throttles forward and the Blackbird shot across the sky, nothing more than a blur as they set course for San Francisco. Outside the small square window, the clouds streamed by as if the jet was tearing through the fabric of the universe itself yet time seemed to stand still for Kitty as she mulled over her own thoughts. Things had drastically changed since she first arrived at the Manson. Gone were the days when she was kept in the dark, and now she almost longed for the blissful ignorance as she sat in full uniform, buckled into the harness of her chair.<p>

'_John is going to be there._' She stared blankly at the wall in front of her as the simple truth weighed on her like a pallet of stone and made her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She had made her choice long ago and was loyal to Xavier's vision but that didn't mean she was ready to face the man she loved on the opposite side of the battlefield. The stakes were high and everyone aboard knew it. There was no need for words. Kitty was thankful for the silence as she turned her head and watched as the clouds flew by.

* * *

><p>Rivets fell from the towering cables and girders, bouncing like giant metal balls as they made impact with the asphalt below. Cars came to a screeching halt before parting like the red sea, being thrown aside by an invisible force. Pyro marched onto the Golden Gate Bridge beside Magneto at the head of their Army of Mutant warriors. Chaos broke out all around them as people scrambled from their vehicles, frantically seeking safety elsewhere.<p>

John kept his jaw set and his eyes forward as he continued to lead his fellow Mutants onto the bridge. The screams faded into the distance as the sound of a handle from a nearby door frantically thudding against a restraint. With a roll of his fingers, a flame was summoned into his hand as he focused his attention on the irritating noise. The face of Kitty's father stared back at him.

'_My parents were on there way home from a vacation in San Francisco._'

The world seemed to stand still as he looked into the other mans orbs, his eyes wide with fear. For a brief moment the memory of many years past flashed before his eyes and he found himself back in the spare bedroom of Kitty's parents.

'_They were heading north on US-101, crossing the Golden Gate Bridge when out of nowhere you show up._'

* * *

><p>John stood motionless. As if the very rubber of his shoes had melted, gluing him in place. The flame dancing above his fingertips diminished into a cloud of smoke.<p>

'_All the cars on the bridge come to a complete stop, and many are unable to escape._'

Rushing toward the car, he gripped the handle and pulled, but Magneto's power held it closed. He jiggled the handle before kicking the door in frustration.

'_You turn to the car my parents are in, and with a smirk, set them and their car ablaze._'

Turning to the side John used his elbow as a weapon, smashing it against the glass, once, twice, three times, until the clear barrier gave way, finally shattering into a million pieces.

'_But you don't have a lighter. Instead the fire is coming from your hands themselves._ _You laugh mirthlessly as they die._'

"Come on, we have to get you out of here." Reaching in, he grabbed Carmen under his forearms and began pulling him from the wreckage. Once the man was free, he grabbed Theresa in a similar manor. Ignoring the look of fury on Magneto's face.

'_But seriously, I would __never __dream of hurting you or your family._'

"Get out of here and don't stop running!" John shouted as he pointed them toward the direction of the Brotherhood. They began making their way toward the crowed, eyeing him carefully as they did. They weren't sure if they should trust the man their daughter loved. "_GO_!"

"Do not let them pass!" Magneto's voice boomed as if it carried through the metal that surrounded them. This stopped her parents in their tracks.

'_You promise?_'

John turned and marched two steps toward Magneto, his finger pointing at the man. "Let them through. They need to get out of here alive."

"If they go through us, they _will_ be killed." Eric commanded, his gaze never breaking Johns. The pyromaniacs face contorted in anger. "

'_I don't make promises._'

Rage surged through his veins like white, hot lightning. He had obeyed Magneto's _every_ order without question. Heeded his _every_ whim without a fight. Not once did he ever openly challenge the man, even when he should have. But not this time. He was going to let them pass, even if it meant his death.

'_But for you, I'll make an exception._'

"Many years ago, I made a promise to someone. I intend on keeping my word, no matter the cost. You being a man of honor can respect that." John stepped forward until he was face to face with Magneto. He was _well _awareof what the older man was capable of but in this moment, his heart held no fear. "Now, I'm _not _going to ask you again. Let. Them. _Through_!"

Silence filled the space between them as the Brotherhood watched with bated breath. But as much as he hated to admit it, Pyro was right; he did value a man who could keep his word.

"Your _homosapien's_ may live another day." Magneto spat. His voice boomed once more as he addressed the Army. "Let them pass. If one of you so much as _touches_ them, I will leave you to the mercy of Pyro."

The center of the crowed opened to make a hole, and John watched as Kitty's parents ran through unscathed, hand in hand until they were safely across.

"Oh and Pyro," Magneto's cold tone sent shivers down Johns spine as the younger Mutant returned his gaze to the Brotherhood leader with hesitation, watching as the man adjusted his thick black gloves. "If you _ever_ challenge my authority again, I will _kill _you myself."

"Fair enough." The second in command retorted with an equal amount of venom sounding braver than he felt.

With gritted teeth Magneto motioned for the troops to move forward and take their place behind Pyro as he walked against the crowed. Stopping several feet away he stretched his arms out, calling the metal around him to bend to his will. The bridge groaned and creaked as the structure began shaking violently. Far below his feet, John could hear the cement pillar giving way moments before his body felt ten times heavier as the bridge pulled away from its foundation and began making its way toward the island. John couldn't help but be impressed by the immense power the Mutant before him demonstrated.

"Charles always wanted to build bridges." Magneto smirked before releasing his power. John's stomach flew into his throat momentarily before a loud crash filled his eardrums and the sudden cease in momentum nearly knocked him off his feet. Magneto lowered himself onto the bridge; the sun had set embracing the world in the darkness of night. A perfect time for a war, as the Brotherhood held formation at the foot of the bridge overlooking the battlefield. Pyro adjusted his igniter, checking to make sure they were secure before taking his place to the right of his leader.

"The boy's in the southeast corner of the building." Callisto informed, taking her place to his left.

"Well done." Magneto replied.

With a look from Magneto, the Pyromaniac addressed the Army, his voice roared as he sent the Mutants into battle with a simple order. "_Let's take it down!_"

All of them cheered and unleashed their war cries as they leaped off of the bridge and into the field, charging at the armed soldiers filtering onto the grounds. Juggernaut walked with intensity toward the edge, but Magneto stopped him with a lazy wave of his hand.

"In chess the _pawns_ go first." He informed, watching as the U.S. Army's troops took to their knees, rifles pulled tightly to their shoulders. He scoffed at the display. "Humans and their _guns_."

Extending his arm he reached for the metal, but was shocked to find not a single scrap. Triggers pulled launching darts into the Mutants, injecting them with the cure. Some held their ground and continued to fight for mere moments before the vaccine took control, but most collapsed to the ground instantaneously. Reaching again, he knew his assumption was correct.

"_Plastic_. They've learned." Magneto mused as more soldiers rushed out of the building. Modified versions of the M27 LAW's containing the Cure Rounds launched rockets high into the air, raining down a mass of needles onto the enemy upon explosion. "That's why the pawns go first."

John's fellow Mutants watched in horror as they took casualties in devastating numbers. His focus however, was on the mounted modified Triple Barrel Mortar Launchers they were caring out. They targeted the bridge, sending round disks into the air spitting darts as the spun wildly. Acting fast, Magneto summoned two pieces of rubble, blocking the thin objects as if they were nothing more then pencils.

"Arclight, use your shock waves! Target those weapons!" Magneto commanded.

She stepped forward removing her gloves. Once Magneto dropped their shields she clapped both of her hands, a shockwave erupting from them toward the soldiers. Plastic exploded in their hands, rendering their once brilliant weapons useless. The faint sound of J58 Turbines filled Pyro's ears. '_I was beginning to wonder when they would show up._'

Kitty watched in horror beside her fellow X-Men through the window as the Brotherhood waged havoc on the facility below.

"Oh my stars and garters." Hank said in awe.

"Going to stealth mode." Storm reached up and flicked a switch before banking the plane with a hard left then a right. The vertical thrusters kicked in as it landed gently atop the roof. Storm killed the engines and lowered the hatch before unbuckling her harness, the rest of the X-Men following suit.

As she exited the jet, lightning flashed and thunder clapped. Summoning the wind around her, the weather witch lifted from the building and into the air. Bolts of lightning clashed to the ground as she pushed the oncoming Mutants away from the soldiers. Hank charged after her, leaping off the building with a roar landing unscathed below. Logan extended his claws and approached the corner as Colossus covered his body in organic steel.

"How are _we _supposed to get down there?" Bobby mindlessly asked as he took in the sight of the battle below.

"Like this." Kitty responded in a 'whatever' tone as she wrapped her arms around Bobby and leaped off the edge, dragging him with her. Kitty's stomach tickled as gravity gripped them, but she clung tightly to a panicking Iceman. Moments before they made impact their body's tingled becoming impalpable, a slight pressure engulfing them as they sank beneath the Earths surface. A muffled thud, similar to the sound of someone thumping a bathtub from underwater told her that Colossus had followed suit. Using her powers she pushed both of them back up landing safely on the surface. Her eyes darted around, searching for any sign of a nearby enemy threat.

"Don't ever do that again." Bobby's strangled voice said as one word.

Kitty looked at him, her eyebrows narrowing in a jeer. '_Really? _Manup_, you pussy._' She looked to her right as metal scrapped down the side of the building, watching as Logan's feet touched the gravel. Kitty watched as his military training from a former life came fourth.

"You men cover the doors." Wolverine ordered as he rushed toward his fellow X-Men who had already taken their positions. "Everyone get together and hold _this_ line!"

She nodded at Logan, ready to make their last stand. She looked across the battlefield toward the intimidating numbers of the enemy line and braced herself for what was to come. Her gaze moved across the dirty, snarling faces, up the piles of rubble toward the man with the violet helmet. Beside him stood a figure with spiky blonde hair clad in faded brown cargo pants stuffed into black calf high punk combat boots. A brown shirt clung to his body beneath a lighter color brown hoody and black jacket. She set her jaw, refusing to let her emotions conflict with the task at hand.

'_He chose his side_.' She bitterly reminded herself once more.

John's eyes locked with hers as the very breath he held violently left his lungs with a shuddering exhale. She was the last person he was prepared to see as he took in the sight of her adorned in the form fitting combat suit. It was hard to see the finer details from his vantage point, but could tell it was accented with pink. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her expression hardened and focused. He felt as though he were looking at a completely different person as she looked closer to twenty-five rather than eighteen. But he knew without a doubt that it was Kitty Pryde standing across the battleground far below him.

"Finish them!" Magneto's command echoed and with a roar from Beast the battle began as the savage band of Mutants charged. It wasn't long before Kitty, Bobby and Colossus discovered just how chaotic and confusing the heat of battle could be.

Kitty preformed a successful roundhouse to the face of one before landing a skilled throat punch. Turning to her left, her boot made contact with the groin of another. She looked up just as a Mutant with red eyes rushed toward her. With a smirk she phased and let him go right through her before turning and gripping his shoulders, slamming the taller man to the floor before landing a well-placed kick to the temple. In between enemy's she glanced around to her comrades.

Logan had sliced a light post, crushing many as it fell and sliced into the rest of them with his claws. Storm had taken to the sky, barking orders into their earpieces and using lightning to fry the enemy as they approached her section. Beast used his body weight and athletic ability to maneuver around obstacles and take down the foes. Bobby stayed true to his name and created walls of ice in the path of oncoming attackers, causing them to slam directly into them. Colossus used his organic steel body to his advantage as he smashed several adversaries in the face.

As Kitty took down yet another hoodlum she realized they were far more skilled in combat than the goons mindlessly running their way. There was a blur to her right followed by a thud through the headset. She looked toward where Storm had been, watching she clotheslined a Latino woman. Her attention was pulled in another direction as the massive Mutant with a helmet charged onto the battle field, pushing through a group of soldiers as if they were mere bowling pins before leaping into the building, using a hummer as leverage.

"He's going for the boy!" Hank called as he struggled against two sets of arms.

Kitty landed a palm thrust to a chest followed by a roundhouse kick to the temple before turning, as she gasped for breath, shouting over the chaos she called back to her team members. "Not if I get there first!"

She could hear Logan calling out in protest but ignored him as she phased through the wall. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, rounding a corner just moments after the massive, stomping man. Digging her toes into the concrete floor she leaped into the air, diving for the Mutant. The moment her hands connected with his sides she began to phase, dragging the confused giant into the floor with her. As she phased back to the surface in front of him, a mocking smirk, worthy of Allerdyce himself, danced across her lips.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked, the rising anger evident in his voice. Kitty chuckled, satisfied with her work before she turned and ran thorough the wall behind her. "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"

The sound of crumbling concrete sounded behind her. '_How the hell did he get loose?_' she questioned as she phased through another wall. Faintly she could hear the sounds of explosions coming from outside the building. '_What the hell is goin on out there?_'

* * *

><p>"It's time to end this war." Magneto muttered venomously. With a flick of his wrist, Pyro summoned fourth a flame using his igniter. Reaching out with his powers, the Master of Magnetism began launching the abandoned cars high into the air. Long streams of fire filled the sky with light as he them ablaze turning them into missiles.<p>

The X-men and soldiers went into cover and the two members of the Brotherhood continued to use their new weapons against them. As they launched yet another flaming car into the sky Bobby raced into the open his arms raised subduing the fire with his ice. The station wagon fell to the ground, now a useless piece of scrap metal.

Anger moved into Magneto's once calm and collected features as he looked at Pyro. "Go ahead."

John slowly descended the hill, and when he knew he was clear of Magneto's sight, used the shadows to his advantage as he made his way for a side door to the building. He had no clue what would happen if he found her, but needed to know she was alright.

* * *

><p>Kitty ran as fast as she could hearing the trembling sounds of the behemoth's footsteps followed by the loud crash as he plowed his way through the walls. He was gaining ground rapid. She had to think of something and fast. Phasing through the next wall she came to a skidding halt before throwing her self into the barrier seconds before Juggernaut smashed through. What she failed to notice was the boy with the spikey blonde hair standing at the end of the hall.<p>

"Hey, _Juggy_!" A voice from her past shouted just moments before the steamroller of a man crashed into the second wall. Slowly Kitty turned, her eyes widening in shock as John stood with a massive ball of fire in his hand. "Your file said no _force_ can stop you. It said _nothing _about fire."

Using both hands he threw a fire ball close to 2 billion degrees kelvin at the massive mutant with such a velocity it launched the still man back several feet him, landing on the floor, scorch marks covering his entire body, already beginning to heal. As she looked at her former lover, Kitty couldn't help it; a smile broke across her face.

"I've bought you some time, but he'll be back up in a few seconds." John informed. Kitty didn't need to be told twice as she pushed herself from the wall, tearing down the hallway toward the boy. John knew it would be only a matter of seconds before Cain awoke and he quickly rushed from the building in search of his original target, Iceman.

* * *

><p>Kitty's lungs screamed for air and her legs begged for a moments rest, but she pushed on as she phased through another wall, emerging on the other side inside of a blinding white room with minimal furniture and no decorations. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the bright surroundings but when they did she caught sight of a child barely over the age of thirteen, huddled beside his nightstand. The young Mutant jumped in terror as she rushed toward him, ignoring an unfamiliar prickly sensation creeping around her body. The action tugged at Kitty's heart and while she was out of breath, her tone was soft when she spoke.<p>

"No, don't worry. I'm here to help you." Gently she grabbed his hands, hulling him to his feet as they turned toward the direction she came from. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Wrapping her arm around him she began for the wall, but the distant crashing of Juggernaut filled her ears. She knew he was going to be out for blood after what John had done to him.

"This way." Turning back toward the nightstand she charged, holding onto the boy she heard Hank call Jimmy. She held her breath as she extended her hand summoning her power around her body but instead of going through they slammed into the wall. Panic's icy grip began to wrap its way around her as she touched the barrier, frantically trying to phase. "Oh my God! What's going on?"

"Your powers won't work with me." The boy informed with regret. Kitty gaped at him in shock. '_That's what the tingling was._' She couldn't think any further on the subject before another boom shook the building. '_Think Kitty, _think_. There's gotta be a way outta here!' _She coaxed as wracked her brain for a solution. When her eyes landed on Jimmy, inspiration struck. A smile crept into her voice as she spoke. "Stay close, alright?"

"Okay."

The wall in front of them crumbled with a defining boom as Juggernaut stepped into the room with a smirk. "I'm the wrong guy to play hide-and-seek with."

Kitty let loose a phrase that would have made Allerdyce _very_ proud. "Who's hiding, _Dickhead_?"

With an enraged yell the behemoth charged at the Mutants only to have his skull properly introduced to the wall with enough force to knock him back a few feet, hitting the ground unconscious. Kitty gapped at the unconscious man. '_Holy shit._' She thought in awe. '_It _actually _worked!_' Hulling the boy to his feet she charged through the opening, practically dragging the young teen with her.

* * *

><p>As John re-entered the grounds, it was evident that Bobby had been searching for him. Iceman removed his gloves tossing the useless garments aside. He had hoped the task of fighting his former friend wouldn't have fallen to him, but in the back of his mind, he knew it had been inevitable. They squared off like gunfighters in an old Western, John's eyes were wide and terrifying, his face derisive. His fingers cranked the flint bringing fourth a small ball of flame.<p>

Twirling his arm he let loose a yell, the flame leaping from its cage in a beautiful but deadly stream. He held nothing back as anything anyone had ever done to wrong him manifested themselves in the form of his flame. Bobby would have died instantly if he hadn't been able to anticipate the moment with an almost telepathic reflex, firing back with an ice blast of almost equal magnitude. They poured everything they had into the cataclysmic, elemental meeting, but Bobby found that he could not bring himself to the searing commitment of his former friends destruction. It was a battle of abilities as well as strength as they pushed each other's physical limitations. Pyro's rage continued to fuel him as he shoved everything he had into stream. Bobby found himself losing ground and falling to his knees, at the mercy of Pyro.

"You're in over your head, Bobby." John mocked. The inferno swarmed Iceman as it threatened to engulf him. With a menacing smile, Pyro straightened himself above his former friend. "Maybe you should go back to school."

Bobby felt the change begin deep inside him. What was liquid became solid. Doubt turned to certainty as flesh turned to ice. He was done blaming himself for the betrayal of his friend. He wasn't just some punk kid anymore he was the Iceman!

Gripping the wrists of his former friend, he encased them in a thin layer of ice abruptly snuffing the flames out. As the Iceman rose from his knees, Pyro looked into the other mans eyes with fear. Rearing back, Bobby threw his head forward, connecting with a shattering crack erupting from the contact like a gunshot. The unconscious body of the fire manipulator fell to the ground with a thump.

"You should have never left," Bobby smiled, victorious.

* * *

><p>Kitty emerged from the building with Leech in tow as the merciless Phoenix rose above the compound like the magical bird she was named after. Her red hair swirled around her like flames; her eyes were a pitch black as her skin took on an ashen look. A yellow aura surrounded her like fire. Explosions and screams filled the air, Kitty couldn't believe of what her former teacher had become.<p>

"Come on, lets get out of here." She ordered over the chaos. As she began sprinting she caught a glimpse of John's motionless body on the ground. She stopped dead in her tracks a confused Jimmy following suit. She felt her entire world fall apart as she collapsed beside him. His hands were a bluish-white and covered in a thin layer of frost covered the sleeves of his jacket near his wrists. All the anger, all the hate she had mustered for the fallen Mutant was gone at the sight of his mangled body.

"Kitty!" Bobby skidded to a stop beside her, gravel flying around his boots.

Before he had a chance to explain she rounded on him. "What did you do?"

"There's no time to explain. Take Jimmy and get out of here!" Bobby shouted as he pointed toward the bridge.

"No! I'm not leaving without him!" Kitty argued as she leaped to her feet, fighting the urge to reach in and rip Iceman's heart from his chest.

"I've got John, just get to safety!" Bobby screamed as he scooped John over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Together the three of them made their way toward the bridge. As they approached a ledge, Bobby dumped John onto it first before climbing up to aid Kitty and Jimmy. As he stooped down to pick up John he watched in horror as the Blackbird disintegrated into dust. Bobby cursed in spite of himself. "We need to get the _fuck _outta here!"

As they ran across the bridge a humming entered their ears as a wall of water a hundred feet high rose, surrounding the Island. Fear pushed them on word as the waves began to wash over a good hundred feet of the bridge. In the distance they could see the retreating from of Storm. The waves rose higher as they neared the end of the tunnel. '_This isn't how it's going to end._' Kitty thought with determination as she fought off the fatigued exhaustion and screaming muscles.

They managed to break through the barrier their clothes becoming damp in the process. They continued to push toward their fellow X-Men who were now waiting for them at a safe distance from the destruction. Colossus seemed to have realized they had been missing as he ran for the end of the bridge at full speed; relief crossed his features as he caught sight of hos fellow teammates.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." He said with relief as the organic steel sank back into his skin from Jimmy's ability. Reaching out he gently removed John from Bobby's shoulders, effortlessly cradling the man in his arms. "Looks like he took a beating."

"That's one way of putting it." Bobby said, stretching his arms.

Kitty's eyes scanned the crowed, and counted every teammate besides one. "Uh, Where's Logan?"

"He stayed behind to stop Jean." Pitor replied as they approached the others.

"He _what_?" Fear gripped Kitty as she turned. Before her eyes the wall of water dropped back into the ocean. Wolverines anguished cries of sorrow echoed across the bridge as water drops fell like rain.

As she started to run, Storm gripped her arm gently. "You and I _both _know he will want to deal with this himself. He'll come to us when he's ready."

Kitty knew she was right and nodded silently before going to tend to the wounded, fighting the urge to stay by John's side. It wasn't long before first responders arrived on the scene. A hallow and half naked Logan made his way to them carrying Jean's lifeless body. After giving brief statements, the X-Men slipped away in a chopper called by Hank moments before the media arrived.

**Author's Afterword:** What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and only moments to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	35. Chapter 35: X3 TLS Part 5 Through Glass

**Author's Note:** So, I messed up and caught myself. In the last Chapter, I had borrowed some of the descriptions from one of my fans, Revanite201's story X-Men Origins: Pyro and made them my own. Obviously this was done with permission, however, I had forgotten to give credit where it was due and I apologize. If you haven't already read the story, I suggest you do. It's an amazingly addictive story.

**To My Loyal Fans:**I wanted to take this time to thank you _ALL_ for your kind words and continued support. Without you, John and Kitty's relationship would have never made it this far. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become, and for this, I thank you. It is because of your great devotion that I open this opportunity to you. For a long time I have been debating on changing the description of this story to a scene from within the story that would capture a potential reader's attention. If there are any lines that you absolutely love, send me a P.M. or post the Sentence it in a comment, it can't be anymore than 385 characters long. The best candidates will be posted in chapters to come followed by an opportunity to vote for them via Review and P.M. A forewarning, I am VERY picky when it comes to this sort of thing, so make it a good one! :)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title is derived from belongs to Sick Puppies. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 35**

**X-Men: The Last Stand**

**(Part Five: Through Glass)**

The Helicopter landed inside the hanger as Moira Mac Taggert rushed to meet them as they exited the aircraft. She had arrived at the mansion not long after Hank had called her from the bridge once the battle had ended. She knew someone was injured and sprang into action once the doors to the chopper opened.

The world around Kitty seemed to blur as an unconscious John was wheeled out on a gurney. She insisted on holding the I.V. Bag so that Hank could tend to his wounds. The massive blue mutant barked orders and medical nonsense that Kitty barely kept track of as they ushered him into the infirmary.

"You should go get cleaned up," Hank's voice softly spoke as he softly placed a gigantic hand on Kitty's small shoulder, making her realize with a jolt just how small she was compered to the politician as he gently stopped her from entering the room, Moira taking the bag of Saline from her. "We can take it from here."

"But I want to help." Kitty protested.

"I know you do," He responded, his features once again their lax form. A contrast to the snarl he had worn not even an hour prior. "But you have to have faith. We won't let anything happen to him. You have my word."

Kitty mutely nodded as he disappeared behind the swinging door. Storm moved beside her, leading her toward the locker rooms. Her fears consumed Kitty as her body switched to autopilot. She soon found herself sitting in a waiting room, with wet hair, fresh clothes and no recollection of doing either. Bobby and Pitor entered the room, offering comfort for their friend. Bobby would never admit it, but despite how much the hot headed Mutant made him mad, he had never wanted to see any harm come to him, especially from his own icy hands.

They waited for what felt like an eternity in mere hours before Hank emerged from behind the infirmary door, a tired expression on his face. Kitty sprang from her seat, meeting the blue Mutant before he had even made it 6 footsteps through the threshold.

"How is he?" She asked as Pitor and Bobby moved beside her.

"He suffered Superficial Frostbite to his hands. They'll be bandaged for a few weeks, but we managed to treat them before any real damage was done." Hank looked down at Kitty and sighed. "From the MRI and CAT scans we preformed, we found that John has suffered from Moderate Traumatic Brain Injury. We managed to reduce the majority of the swelling through the means of a Ventriculostomy. Afterword's we placed him in a drug-induced coma in the hopes that it will prevent any further damage until we can get Elixir here to repair the harm done. Once that is done we'll lighten up the coma and see if he can return on his own. However, we wont know the full extent of the injury's, if any at all, until he wakes."

Kitty stared at Hank in shock as the weight of his words pushed against her shoulders. She had seen enough episodes of House to know that a Ventriculostomy consisted of cutting a small hole in the skull and inserting a tube to drain the fluid. She licked her dry lips before speaking, her voice sounding stronger than she felt. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will. Elixir is an Omega Level Healer. His powers are limited to physical, so he can't repair the damaged memories, but John _will_ wake up." Hank reassured as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

She nodded mutely as she wrapped her head around the possibilities of what the outcome may be. If wasn't long before she spoke, but when she did, her voice sounded small and foreign to her, much like it did when she was a scared child asking to climb into bed with her parents after a nightmare. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course." Hank nodded before stepping aside. "He's in the room to the right. If you need anything, Moira is just right around the corner. I'll be there soon, I just have some questions for Bobby."

With shaky legs, Kitty walked down the metallic hallway. As she approached the giant metal door, the X spun in a circle before receding into the floor and ceiling. As she entered the tidy room, the scent of antibacterial intruded upon her nose. The hum of various machines doing there jobs filled her ears, oblivious to the reality of the world other than there numbers orders and calculations. Dark orbs scanned over the entire area; oddly noticing that the blankets were a comforting light blue. The walls held the trademark metallic cobalt. Her eyes finally landed on his broken form before turning away instantly, the sight forever burned into her retinas.

The once strong and proud Mutant now looked so small and frail; his head and hands were wrapped in gauze as a breathing tube protruded from his lips. Various wires snaked their way around his body before disappearing into a heart monitor and EGG machine to relay his vitals. Scooting a chair beside his bed, she took his hand into her own, her thumb tracing worried circles across the white bandage as tears threatened to spill over.

* * *

><p>All around John The world seemed to consist of blackened goo. The familiar sensation of an elevator gripped him as his gaze traveled upward, searching for the source of the light reflecting off the gunk. Above him a blinding white light caught his attention, an almost supernatural warmth emitted from it. '<em>The light at the end of the tunnel, how cliché.<em>' He thought before returning back toward the black wall that surrounded him. It seemed to move and wither almost is if it were a living being. Whispers filled his ears as he curiosity took him; his hand reached out to touch it but was quickly snatched away as the face of Xavier appeared. It took him only seconds to realize it was the memory of when they had first met.

"_I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I can assure you my school isn't a place for crazy people. Xavier's is a school for Mutants. You can do things, can't you John. Things other children can't._" The vision spoke, and then just as quickly it disappeared.

Storms face appeared beside the now vacant spot. "_Hello, I'm Ororo, but most just call me Storm. Let me show you to your room._"

Above it the face of a 12-year-old Bobby filtered in. John had been at the School for about three years. "_Hey, I saw you eating lunch alone and thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Bobby, the new kid._"

All around him faces from his past filtered in and out. Some of them he knew only briefly, but all had some sort of impact on his life. A younger, version of his parents, before the drugs filtered in as they beamed at him with pride on his first day of school. Scott, teaching him how to install a custom muffler on a motorcycle. Jean, helping him with his homework. Rogue smiling at his clumsy attempt at friendship. He continued to watch as he floated past them.

"_I don't have any gifts, just a curse._" It was Kitty's sorrow filled voice that made his chest tighten. He looked toward the memory, the largest picture thus far. She was sitting on the couch of her home, as she now watched his flame in awe. A smile plastered on her lips as the Dragon rubbed against her like a cat.

The only girl that never feared his gift from the beginning.

Another memory of Kitty filled the space above as he sat in the home of the Pryde's as they ate dinner the first night of winter break. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, as she laughed in embarrassment at a story her father was telling, oblivious that John's sole was on her. It was one of the many moments he had caught himself staring.

John looked at the lighter in awe before clicking the lighter shut, pulling Kitty into a hug, savoring the scent of her shampoo.

It was New Years; his hands cupped her cheeks as his face drew closer to hers, before their lips met in their first kiss.

Kitty's face hovered above his, concern written across her features, as he lay on the grass they day he faked an injury.

"_John?_" The brunette stood at the top of the stairs, her hair pulled back into a slightly messy bun with her bangs side-swooped. After all this time, that look still took his breath away.

Kitty's forehead rested against his, the light brown orbs were surrounded by a unique, faint green around the outer edge. Her soft voice still turned the butterflies in his stomach into stampeding elephants. "_I love you, John Allerdyce._"

The soft flickering from the candlelit room highlighted her face, twinkling in the reflection of her chocolate orbs as she rested her weight on her elbow. The chorus of the Acoustic version of Clarity by Zedd played softly in the background. "_I love you too._"

John stared deeply into Kitty's eyes, silently pleading with her to understand. She meant more to him than any other person at the mansion. He wanted her to be safe more than anything and he knew the only way that would happen is if she went into that passage. "_What!? No,_" Kitty stammered. "_I'm not leaving you._"

"Listen _to yourself, this isn't_ you_, John. Your ability's may grow, but at what cost?_ _You're a good person,_ don't do this." Kitty pleaded with him to understand, and though he didn't admit it, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to stay with her.

The sight of her in the X-Men suit made his heart swell with pride. If anyone was more deserving of the uniform, it was her.

Suddenly he was violently sucked from the peaceful visions and into the blinding white light. When his vision returned, a television displaying white noise appeared before of him a short distance away. '_Am… Am I dead_?' He questioned as he slowly approached the box of light. The closer he got, the clearer the image became until he stood before the device as it revealed a close-up on the face of the only person he unconditionally loved, withering and crying out in pain as she laid in a hospital bed.

"Kitty!" He shouted as loud as he could, his hand colliding with the side of the television in frustration, helpless to aid her. Anger coursed through his veins at the notion that someone hurt her so badly. "_Kitty_, I'm right _here_!"

Defeated he pressed his forehead against the screen, tears threatening to spill as her screams of agony continued. A momentary silence fell followed by a piercing shriek that didn't belong to her drew his attention back to the screen, the shot still focused on the tired, sweaty face of his beloved. '_Is that… a _baby_?_' He thought in disbelief. As if to answer his question a small pink blanket was gently set into her arms before fading back to the white noise. '_I- I'm watching her life._'

He was bewildered as he directed the next statement to whatever invisible force was controlling the television, his eyes glued to the snowy fuzz. "Why are you showing me this? Is this what it means to watch over your loved ones?"

Slowly the picture cleared once more to reveal _himself_ in third person as he walked closer toward the edge of a cliff. Far below him giant robots roamed the land, killing Mutants by using their own powers against them. The camera angle switched to a shot from behind him as he slowly raised his arms from his sides. He held them out horizontally for a moment before a beautiful flame engulfed them with a flick of his wrist as the face of a Sentinel rose before him.

There was nothing to ignite a spark.

The screen quickly faded back to the static as he gapped in awe at what he had witnessed himself do. "Is this… is this the future?" Fear quickly gripped him as he remembered the robots and their destruction.

"No. No. No. _Please_! I want to go _back_!" Suddenly the white light ripped him away from the television in the same manor as he blindly reached for anything that might stop him. "I wanna _live_! I wanna stay with _Kitty_! No! _Please!_"

* * *

><p>Hazel orbs opened to a glaring white light and for a moment John thought he was back in the tunnel. Blinking, his vision readjusted to reveal the steel surrounding the lighting fixture; his body registering it was lying in a bed alive.<p>

A raspy sigh escaped him before a single thought weakly filtered into his mind. "Kitty."

"Try not to move much." A voice sounded from his right. Within seconds a nurse with shoulder length brown hair appeared above him. "I'm Moira Mac Taggert. Do you know where you are?"

John shook his head; quickly discovering that was the wrong move to make as his head exploded in pain. Raising his right hand, he discovered both the extremity and cranium were wrapped in gauze. Clearing his throat he tried once more. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's here, asleep." The nurse, who was now injecting his I.V. with Morphine nodded toward his left. Carefully, he turned his head toward the direction. Kitty's body was curled up in a ball on a makeshift cot beside his bed. A blanket that was once his, displayed the design of a wolfs face clung haphazardly to her black sweatpants clad legs, clueing him in on where he was. "She's been right beside you since we bright you here. Refuses to leave your side. Can you tell me your name?"

"John." His voice was hoarse and foreign to him. His entire body felt as though a truck had hit him. "John Allerdyce."

It took only moments for his eyelids to become heavy as a different kind of sleep threatened to over take him due to the Morphine his pain dying with it. His throat felt like sandpaper as he swallowed; so many questions filled his fuzzy mind. "How did I get back to the mansion?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" She questioned as she checked his pupil dilation and vitals.

John's brows furrowed in concentration as struggled to remember. In his mind images of fire, a bridge and Kitty flashed in a confused haze before they finally landed on Ice. "The last thing I _think _I remember is Bobby. But it wasn't _Bobby_. It was more of an ice sculpture of him. After that, it's blank."

Moira recounted the events of Alcatraz to him and he found that he remembered next to none of it. At the realization of what he had done a wave of guilt consumed him. That was not the person he had wanted to become. Moria went on to briefly explain his injuries. She told of the procedure he had underwent and that memory loss was common after a head trauma. She went on to inform him that some of it may return with time, but that there was a possibility none of it would. She informed him that Josh Foley had arrived to speed up his healing process but that he had remained out for a few more days. Once his curiosity was sated for the moment he let sleep consume him. Any other questions he had would wait until he could speak to Kitty.

* * *

><p>Kitty awoke just after sun down the following day. As she arched her back in a relaxing stretch, Hank entered the room and summoned for her to follow. She trailed him to the briefing room where Storm, Iceman, Colossus, Wolverine and a woman she had never seen before all sat at the circular table. Storm gestured to the vacant seat. "Come, sit down, we have some things we need to discuss."<p>

"What's going on?" Kitty questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We want to discuss John's fate." Hank stated calmly, as he folded his hands on the table.

Kitty suddenly found herself wide-awake. "What about it?"

"It appears that, while the government is aware of the involvement of a Mutant with fire wielding capabilities at Alcatraz, they have no idea _who_ the Mutant is." Hank informed.

"That leaves us with two options. Either we turn him over to the authorities _or _we keep him here with us under the presumption that he was injured at Alkali Lake." Bobby explained further.

"But what does this have to do with me?"

Storm gently squeezed her arm comfortingly. "Given your history with John, we feel the need for you to be involved with this decision."

"Despite how some of us needed a push," Logan was next to speak, his voice thick with understanding as he shot Hank a glare. "We all feel that he should be given a second chance."

"It's what Xavier would have wanted." Pitor added finally.

Kitty sat in shock. '_John could get a second chance?_' She had always assumed that after he was healed, he would be turned over to the F.B.I. no questions asked. But now this presented a whole new world of opportunities that Kitty wasn't sure if she was ready grasp. It was a while before anyone spoke as each gaze pierced into her, waiting for a response. When she finally spoke, her voice was trembling. "What happens if he stays here?"

"Betsy here will scan his mind for any signs of future defection." Hank replied tersely. "He will be put on a _strict _supervised probation. He would _not_ be allowed anywhere near so much as a spark. Anywhere he goes, someone will have to accompany him, both on the grounds and off. Someone will be posted outside his bedroom door at all times. He will also have to undergo weekly sessions with Psylocke."

"How long will that last?" Kitty questioned, knowing already that John would refuse to have his privacy violated so deeply. "Why can't she just scan his mind now and call it good?"

"Betsy's powers are limited, as she is still developing them. If Xavier were here we would simply have him preform the scan and decide from there." Hank said with a sigh. "But this will have to due until we have full confidence there is no ulterior motive."

"But what if you never come to that conclusion, then what?" Kitty demanded, her temper beginning to rise.

"We questioned that as well." Colossus mentioned. "We came to the decision that if we can't trust him within three months, he is to be turned over to the authorities."

"It's either this or straight to Jail." Bobby's soft voice reminded, drawing her attention to his piercing blue eyes. "The choice is yours."

That was a lot of pressure on Kitty. If it didn't work, then it was her fault that a dangerous Mutant would be free to roam the streets. '_But what's the alternative? Death?_' She thought bitterly.

"He stays." With a sigh, she looked around at the small group. "But the news needs to come from me."

* * *

><p>When John awoke next, it was with a faint jolt as his eyes darted round the room for a moment before registering that he was indeed back at the Infirmary inside the Mansion. The room was darker than before, save for a light coming from his beside lamp. He glanced to his left where he caught sight of Kitty, nose deep in a book. He took notice of the title and smiled faintly.<p>

Dear John.

"That's an ironic tittle." His gravely voice spoke, chuckling as she jumped.

"_John_!" Kitty slammed her book shut, and was by his side in an instant. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks." He said with trademark sarcasm that made the both of them chuckle. Her hand reached out and rubbed the fuzz that now dawned his skull. As the quiet laughter died, he looked deeply into Kitty's eyes. "About the-"

"Don't. If you're looking to apologize, you won't find forgiveness from me." She spoke sternly. '_Not yet._' The brunette silently added.

John nodded and he could tell she had braced herself for an argument, but none would come from him. He didn't deserve Kitty after all he had done. He couldn't remember most of it, but knew it was unspeakable things. '_I wonder if this is how Logan feels._' The memory of the tunnel was somehow still fresh in his mind. Not much made sense to him now, but he wanted to make amends with the X-Men. He _needed _Kitty in his life like his body needed water to survive. Without her, nothing else seemed to have rhyme or reason. '_I'll do whatever it takes_.' He thought to himself knowing the road was going to be long and difficult.

"You were out for three days before Elixir came to heal you. That's when they removed the breathing tube." She spoke, changing the subject. "After that you were out for another four."

He eyed her curiously. "But I know I woke up at one point."

"I know. That was about four days into it." Kitty smiled, then added without thinking; "But I was asleep for that one, so it doesn't count."

John laughed, but it was quickly caught in his throat as he coughed involuntarily. Kitty reached over and poured him a glass of water, handing him the white solo cup. He drank every last drop before handing the empty container back. He watched, captivated by her as if she were a vixen as she placed it on the nightstand. Her brown locks hung loosely in their naturally wavy state, slightly untamed as if it hadn't been brushed yet. The hazel orbs had gotten lighter since that last time he was this close in proximity. She had lost weight, but her body was now rippling in muscle, her triceps were cut and he could see the faint definition of her six-pack abs through her pink Razorback tank top. The words "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." Were written in black across the chest and he smiled at the Divergent quote. She had always been a bookworm that much didn't change at least.

His gaze returned to her face, marveling at how beautiful she looked when she smiled. She caught sight of his gaze and cocked her head to one side. "What?"

"You look like an angel." He blurted before he could stop the words.

"Your funny." Kitty's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she looked away in embarrassment. "I haven't showered in two days and I'm not wearing any makeup."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful."

"And I think Bobby hit you a little too hard." She laughed angelically before her features turned more serious. "We do need to talk about what's going to happen over the next few days."

"Okay." John replied carefully as Kitty's soft-spoken words roughly yanked him back to reality as the weight of his choices came crashing down as he braced himself for the worst.

Kitty sighed. It was apparent that whatever she had to say wasn't going to be easy. "The government has no idea that it was you at Alcatraz throwing fire. In a nutshell, you're getting a second chance, however there is a catch. You're going to be staying here. Your mind is going to be scanned by one of the students here. Every thought, every memory you've ever had will be examined. We need to see if there is any chance that you might turn against us."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I'm not done." Kitty interrupted. "Your going to be escorted by someone at all times and a guard will be outside your door anytime you're in your bedroom. And absolutely no flames."

"So its no different than being in prison. You might as well give me the cure now." He snapped and instantly regretted the words as she winced. He clenched his fists painfully. '_They can't trust you. How could you expect them to after all you've done?_' For the first time in his life, John fought the anger that bubbled in his veins as he chose his next words carefully, forcing his tone as even as he could get it. "What if they never can trust me?"

"Don't give them a reason not to." Kitty shrugged. She knew better than to reveal the entire plan. She could see that John was near the breaking point of his temper as he fumed quietly. Not wanting to indulge in another angry outburst she grabbed her book and made for the door, stopping feet away. "Ask yourself this. When the world went to shit, where was you're _precious _Brotherhood?Just remember, _we're_ the ones who saved you."

John didn't know what to say as he dumbly watched her turn and walk out of the room. He pressed his fists painfully against his head as the heart monitor began to beep more rapidly. With a deep breath he yelled as loud as he could.

* * *

><p>Whenever Kitty would think of Scott, Jean or as now, Xavier, it was as though they were still with her, their words as fresh as if they'd just been spoken, the expressions making her believe they'd only just parted and would surely be seeing one another soon. Within her, they were as alive as ever, and when reality reminded her that they weren't, her response wasn't what you'd expect. She didn't feel sad at all. They were gone, but they'd never be forgotten.<p>

A magnificent oak overlooked what was now called the Memorial Garden. Her eyes scanned over the three memorials: First Jeans, then Scotts and finally Xavier's being the largest. There were fresh flowers at each one.

"I didn't expect to find you out here." A soft voice commented from her left.

A sideways glance revealed Storm walking toward her. Kitty softly smiled before turning her gaze back to the graves. "I come out here to think. Usually when could use Xavier's advice the most."

Storm nodded. "I do the same."

Silence fell as the two surveyed the three markers. Kitty was the first to break the silence. "You excited about today?"

"I'm terrified." Ororo remarked.

"Oh come on. You get the big office Headmistress," Kitty zinged quietly, "And the headaches that go with it."

"I think I liked our lives better when we were semi-outlaws."

"Everything changes Miss Monroe. Ain't evolution a bitch?"

Storm cocked a surprised eyebrow at the smaller Mutant. She had watched her grow from a shy, ignorant teen to the beautiful intelligent young woman she was. "I'll never get used to the idea of you cursing."

Kitty smiled before making a simple statement, "I miss them."

Storm draped an arm across the girl's shoulders and pulled her close. "Me, too," she replied, her voice going briefly husky. "Every day."

The two stood in silence for what felt like an eternity before Storm reached into her pocket and pulled out a small item. She slipped it into Kitty's hand, a look of shock crossing the girl's features.

"Where did you get this?" She said in awe. It was a small silver, zippo with the imprint of a shark's head. She turned the flawless lighter in her fingertips, marveling at how clean it still looked. She couldn't believe that he had kept it after all these years.

"We found itin his pocket the day we brought him back." Storm informed with a gesture. "You were the one who originally gave it to him. I figured it was only right you were the one to return it."

"So he's clear?"

"As far as we're concerned, yes." Kitty couldn't help but beam at her former teacher. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

With a hug, Kitty ran toward the back door, clearing several stairs as she did so.

* * *

><p>John sat beside his window, the book, Insurgent hanging loosely in his fingertips; he paused as he glanced out the window. '<em>No longer my personal prison bars.<em>' He thought happily. Two and a half months had passed but he still hadn't spoken much to Kitty since she informed him of the X-Men's decision. As promised, the day John was released from the infirmary Psylocke scanned every last one of his memories. It took every ounce of effort he had to not throw her from his mind as she stumbled across the more personal ones of Kitty and he. It took over two hours before she finally released him, saying that he was clear of anything that she could detect. She was unable to meet nether neither Kitty nor John's eyes for a while.

He spent the next two months under house arrest; the X-Men took turns keeping watch outside the Pyromaniac's door. He remained silent most of the time. Only asking occasionally for a snack or a book. He attended his weekly sessions with Betsy, always on time and he obeyed their every directive and never once questioned them. Eventually it paid off, as earlier that very morning he was released.

A knock at the door tore him from his thoughts as he shut the book and pushed himself to his feet, sauntering toward it. The last person he expected to see when he opened the threshold however was Kitty.

"Hi." He managed. Swallowing hard he stepped aside to allow her to enter, shutting the door behind her with a click. "What brings you here?"

Kitty paced around the room like a caged animal. She had every intention of returning his lighter immediately, but now so many unanswered questioned filled her mind as she toyed with the gauze around her hand.

When her eyes met his once more, her voice shook with anger. "What kind of man leaves the woman he loves for someone so _vile_?"

"A Monster." John casted his gaze to the floor in shame. His reaction stunned her. She had thought of many colorful things to call him, but a monster had never been one. He looked toward her covered hand as she feebly tried to re-tie the wrappings. Gently he reached out and she watched silently as he began to un-wrap the wound. "How did you do this anyway?"

"This mornings Danger Room session with Logan." She stated the matter of fact. He left the room momentarily to retrieve a bottle of Isopropyl Alcohol, Neosporin, a paper towel and fresh dressings. "Don't change the subject."

"Alright, I wont." He said with a smirk as he sat her on the bed before continuing his work. His face grew more serious. "It was a stupid, split second decision that I will regret for the rest of my life. But I never once stopped think about you or loving you. I had become someone I found I had never wanted to be. I only want to further explore my power, not _kill_ anyone. By the time I had realized my mistake it was too late; we were marching for the bridge. This is gonna burn."

Kitty hissed in pain as he poured the disinfectant over the still tender wound, using the paper towel, he caught the excess run off. "Sorry. Disinfectant, I know it sucks."

"No, it's fine." She whispered, keeping her hand still as he worked. A question nagged at the back of her mind. "Do you remember my parents on that bridge?"

John froze, visions of Theresa and Cameron trapped in a car danced behind open eyes. He swallowed hard, his wide gaze meeting hers. "Please tell me I didn't hurt them."

"No, God no. Actually, the opposite." Kitty reassured. "They called me a few hours after the fight at Alcatraz. Magneto was going to kill them and you defied him. You refused to let anything happen to them. You _saved_ them, John. A _Monster_ couldn't have done that."

Pyro closed his eyes as visions of shattering glass, terrified faces and an angry Magneto flooded back into his memory. It was a jarring experience as the entire sequence was triggered by the simple explanation.

"You okay?" Kitty asked with concern evident on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." John shook himself back into reality as he focused on the task at hand once more, rubbing the Neosporin in.

"You remember that now, don't you?" She asked with wonder.

John nodded as he wrapped the clean bandage around her hand. Silence fell between them as he worked. She took notice at just how much his hair had grown. It was entirely shaved after the surgery and was now nearly the length it had been when they first met. Kitty's heart ached at the realization of just how much she missed his touch. All too soon he tied off the wrapping, placing her hand between his. Butterflies exploded in her stomach and chest as she looked into his honey orbs.

"Don't stop." She whispered pleadingly. John's breath caught in his throat as he leaned forward, his right hand cupping her cheek, his fingers playing with the brown locks.

"Kitty." He whispered as his lips hovered inches away from hers. The pain she had felt when he left crept it's way around her heart and she took his hand in hers, hesitantly pulling away. Using her free hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver Zippo, placing it into his hand. Confusion crossed his face as he gazed at the object. "I thought I lost it the day you rescued me."

"They found it in your pocket." Kitty informed as she gestured to the metallic object. "What made you hold onto it?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It's my Lucky Charm."

**Author's Afterword:** I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter. It was COMPLETELY effortless and by far the easiest thing I've written for this story thus far. For those of you who haven't played Beyond: Two Souls and have a PS3 it's one of the first games I ALWAYS recommend. I drew inspiration for John's comatose state from a scene in that video game. As for this chapter I did a LOT of research for the head-injury and am quite proud of the way it turned out! If one of you are by chance a doctor and see a HUGE contradiction or have a better way an injury of that sort would work, don't hesitate to send me your input! I am by NO means a doctor, this is just speculation of what I could piece together. ANYWAYS! What did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	36. Chapter 36: Waiting for an X-Men

**Author's Note:** So, I have a BIG shout out to Revanite201. He SERIOUSLY helped me with this chapter when I hit the brick wall known as writers block. I know where I want this story to go, it's just GETTING it there. While I love filler chapters, they are the bane of my

**To My Loyal Fans:**I wanted to take this time to thank you _ALL_ for your kind words and continued support. Without you, John and Kitty's relationship would have never made it this far. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become, and for this, I thank you. It is because of your great devotion that I open this opportunity to you. For a long time I have been debating on changing the description of this story to a scene from within the story that would capture a potential reader's attention. If there are any lines that you absolutely love, send me a P.M. or post the Sentence it in a comment, it can't be anymore than 385 characters long. The best candidates will be posted in chapters to come followed by an opportunity to vote for them via Review and P.M. A forewarning, I am VERY picky when it comes to this sort of thing, so make it a good one! :)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to Daughtry (Waiting for Superman). The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 36**

**Waiting for an X-Man**

Kitty lay on her bed, her arms tucked behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. The moonlight filtered into her room as silhouettes of raindrops scampered across her lithe from her bedroom window. Her mind was filled with confusion. She was happy that John had returned to the mansion, but fear clutched at her like a vice grip, re-opening the oozing, festering wound of his defection. '_I had finally begun to let him go_,' She reflected tensely to herself. '_And then he returns and tries to act like nothing ever happened!_'

She _wanted_ to hate him with every fiber of her being. She _wanted_ to have the urge to beat him senseless for what he had done. She knew she should and by all means everyone knew Kitty had more right to do so than anyone else at the mansion but couldn't bring herself to do such things. In her mind, so much had changed; in her heart everything was still the same. He was everything to her. He was her rock and she loved him fiercely with everything she had. When nothing about her ability made and sense he was there. When she cried, _he _was the one who had wiped away the tears. He fought away all her fears and illumined the darkest corners of her mind with his flame.

Tears began to fall, staining her pillow and soaking her hair. She wanted more than anything to simply wake up from the horrible dream that had now become her reality and find herself back in the arms of John on their first night together.

But fate was never kind.

Violent sobs rocked her very core as she curled into a tight ball, using her pillow to muffle the agonizing cries. '_He wasn't there!_' Her mind screamed bitterly as the tears began to burn like acid. '_ He didn't see me as I mourned my love for him!_' Kitty balled her fist as the emotional pain began to manifest to physical. When he left, she had lost a part of what made her whole. He had destroyed her so badly that when she looked in the mirror a figure she didn't recognize returned her gaze with a blank stare. He had stolen her fire without ever using his gift. It had taken months to rebuild what she had lost and now that he was back she wanted to protect the flickering candle as it danced dangerously in the wind. He was the piece of her she desperately wished she didn't need. The future possibility of a relationship balanced delicately on a fine line. Kitty wanted to cave in, and try to start over, but she was unsure if she could ever trust him with the tender organ again. She just couldn't understand how someone with the ability to control fire could be so cold.

* * *

><p>The soft pitter-patter of rain filled his ears as he sat on a tanning chair beneath the protection of the Pagoda. He had many memories of the gazebo, all of them revolved around Kitty. As he gazed out at the wet grass he laughed at the memory of when she had forced him to dance in the dense down pour.<p>

_It was the middle of September after they had attended the concert. The weather had been very unusual that year as the rain had been pouring all day with no sign of letting up. John was sitting in his room, nose deep in his notebook when Kitty phased through his door, startling him._

"_Jesus Kitty, you scared the living shit outta me." He grumbled in frustration as he tried to fix the line that now crossed his poem._

"_Where is it? We'll make a million off of it!" She zinged with her song like giggle before grabbing his hand._

_John tried to protest, but she had already phased the two of them through the floor, tossing him a jacket he hadn't even notice her grab. "Put this on."_

"_I am_ not_ going out there!" Pyro argued. "It's raining cats and dogs!"_

"_Um, I hate to crush your hopes and reams of owning a dog, but least I check it was just falling water." She teased earning an eye roll from him. She was on a roll. "Come on! Your acting like a chicken!"_

"_I promise you I am anything but!" He retorted. Kitty began to imitate a chicken further annoying him. "Knock it off."_

"_Go outside."_

"_No." She bocked again, this time flapping her arm like the animal. John rolled his eyes as he reached for her. "That's it!"_

_With a squeal the younger Mutant Phased through the sliding glass door. John threw his jacket around his shoulders and threw open the threshold, chasing her out into the rain. The ground beneath their feet sloshed as they sprinted across the grounds._

"_You're dead Pryde!" He laughed as he reached for her. With a squeal she spun away from his grasp causing him to nearly lose his balance on the wet soil. He looked up at her retreating form once he regained his footing. The sight of her took his breath away causing time to slow. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was drenched in long strings as she held her arms out, spinning without a care in the world. A laugh that could rival those of the angels filled his ears._

_He smiled from ear to ear as he approached her. Catching her off guard, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. Her hazel orbs captured his as he pulled her close, their lips meeting in blissful surrender. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she dug her slender fingers deep into his chestnut mane, darkened from the rain. Their tongues danced across each other's for a moment before he drew back, the sun beginning to filter through the clouds as rain continued to drizzle. The soft light illuminated the blissful features of Kitty's face. A smirk entertained his lips as he dropped a kiss onto her damp nose. "Gotcha."_

The bright and vivid memory a blatant contradiction to the darkened sky that now loomed overhead. Leaning forward, John placed his head in his hands. '_What have I done?_' He questioned with despair. He now knew he had screwed up any chance of a future with Kitty the moment he stepped onto that helicopter. Kitty was the clarity he had always searched for amidst the chaos he had called his life. Now that she was no longer in his life, he had never felt so lost. He never realized just how much pain he had caused her until Bobby had confronted him.

_Bobby burst through the door to his bedroom, a look of rage that John had never seen cross his features before. He stood before the fire wielding mutant, huffing with anger._

"_Can I_ help _you?" John demanded lazily as he looked up from his writing._

"_Where do you get off?" Iceman spat._

"Excuse _me?" He exasperated as he slammed the spiral shut, getting to his feet._

"_Do you have_ any_ idea of the_ hell_ you put that woman through?" Bobby inquired as he stepped closer to his former friend. "You weren't _here_ John! You didn't get to see how much your defection tore her apart!"_

_Pyro's features hardened as he stared down the other Mutant. His voice was calm as he spoke. "Get out of my face."_

"_You weren't there for the nights when she would cry out in her sleep_ for you_!" Bobby continued, ignoring the request, with fury in his cobalt eyes. "You weren't the one trying to convince her to eat. No, _you_ were off on some petty_ personal bullshit _playing_ lapdog _with Magneto while we stayed behind to pick up the shattered pieces. And suddenly you show up and try to take advantage of her?"_

"_Wait,_ what_?" John asked in confusion, "I haven't touched her!"_

"_You tried to_ kiss_ her John!" Bobby roared so loud he was sure it shook the mansion. "Your toying with her emotions, like you toy with everyone else!"_

"_You don't have a_ fucking clue_ how I feel about her! I love that girl more than_ anything_!" John snapped with ferocity as he brought his face inches from the other Mutant's, fighting the urge to punch his pearly white teeth in. instead he pulled up the sleeve of his black shirt, pointing to the tender inside of his elbow. "I would inject the cure into my own vein_ right now _if she asked me to! Which is more than I can say for you about Rogue!"_

"_Shut the fuck up." Bobby retorted, his voice strong but the command fell weak against Pyros inferno of rage._

"_What's the matter Ice sickle dick? You can dish it, but can't take it when someone throws the truth back into your own face?" John hollered as he held out his arms. "It's no secret that you've always liked Kitty. I've_ seen_ the way you always looked at her. It must _burn _you up that she chose a guy like me over your perfect_ pretty boy _status."_

"_I've_ never _liked as anything more than a friend!"_

"_Oh yeah? Then why are you here acting like some jealous boyfriend?" Silence fell quickly between the two as the truth behind John's accusation hung between them. _

"_Because she's my friend." Bobby replied sternly, his voice significantly quieter._

"_Could have fooled me." John spat before grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the chair. His shoulder collided with Bobby's as he stormed out of his room, leaving a stunned Iceman in his wake._

The Pyromaniac knew the only way Bobby could have gotten the information of the kiss was from either Kitty or Rogue, and he guessed the latter. To some degree he felt guilty for exposing Bobby at Rogue's expense, even if she wasn't around to hear it.

The hot head wasn't stupid, he realized that what Iceman had told him wasn't even a quarter of what he had put her through, but when he left he never expected her to take his defection as hard as she did. The thought alone, of what she must have felt tore him apart at the seams. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her again.

He exhaled a shaky breath as the tears finally began to slide down his face. He never wanted to hurt her so deeply again. '_I won't._' he thought with veracity as he wiped the tears away. '_I'll never do that to her again._' Guilt washed over John as he let his mind wonder to the possibilities of what could have been, watching the rain fall in sheets.

* * *

><p>John sat in the office of Ororo, the tips of his fingers pressed against one another as his leg thumped like a rabbit. Two days had passed since the incident with Bobby in his bedroom and now he feared for his freedom once more. Storm had sent a note to his room via a student, summoning him into the office. He had been waiting for nearly twenty minuets before she came into the room, a black laptop bag slung over her shoulder and in her hand a manila envelope with John's name scribbled across it in a signature he did not recognize.<p>

"I am so sorry to have kept you waiting." A frazzled Storm apologized as she took her seat. "I've been on the phone all morning pulling favors and then a freshman thought it would be funny to cause an explosion in the west wing bathroom."

"Sounds like someone's been busy." John let loose a throaty chuckle. He knew Storm well enough to realize that his fears were not coming true at that moment. "I hope it wasn't too bad."

"No, but we are going to have to replace a toilet." Ororo smiled as she shook her head, adjusting some of the loose paperwork. Once she seemed satisfied she folded her hands, looking the Youngman in the eye. "I suppose your wondering why I summoned you here."

John shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, placing his ankle on his knee as he lazily draped his arm across the back. "I figured it was because you wanted to discuss toilet explosions."

"Close, but not quite." Storm laughed lightheartedly. John had always been one of her favorite students and she was very sad when he had left. When he had first arrived he had come from a life so broken, it pained her heart. She vowed to help in in anyway she could and as a result became a sort of surrogate mother for him. When they had to face him at the Battle of Alcatraz it broke her heart. When they returned with him she feared for his life and when he recovered she noticed just how much the rebellious boy had grown into a manageable man. She could see that something changed within the hotheaded Mutant that day. He had a long way to go, but only life would bring about those changes. Which is why she had wanted to see him. "I have proposition for you."

John eyed her cautiously. "What kind of proposition?"

Storm didn't say a word as she slid him the manila envelope atop the black bag. Dropping his foot he leaned forward and opened the envelope. His brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled out the contents of the thick paper.

Inside was a record of every shot he had ever received, a bundle of foreign currency adding up to nearly three thousand U.S. Dollars, six-tourist visa's, a passport with nearly 60 blank pages and twenty-seven Airline tickets neatly held together with a thick red, rubber band.

John looked up from the contents confusion across his face. "What's all this?"

"A proposal." Came the simple reply.

"To what? Kick me out of the country?"

"If what Psylocke tells me is true, you will _always_ have a home here." Storm chuckled at his shocked expression. "I have spent most of the morning on the phone, pulling many different favors and strings for this. What you have in your hand is merely an opportunity to put your writing skills to good use."

"I'm not quite sure I follow." John conveyed with confusion.

"Have you ever heard of a man named J. Jonah Jameson?" Storm questioned.

John thought hard for a moment. "Isn't he the asshole who owns The Daily Bugle?"

"Yes, yes he is." Storm smiled. "And I happen to know that his wife keeps his balls in a blender if you know what I mean."

"Oh." John winced as he covered himself. "That poor bastard!"

Storm laughed deeply before quickly regained her professional composure. "I know his wife personally. With her help, I managed to convince him to give you a job writing your _own _column in the travel section of the paper."

John's face lit up brighter than the sun. "Are you _shitting _me?"

"Nope. You'll get to travel the world, writing for the Daily Bugle."

"How much does it pay?"

"The cheapskate only wanted to pay you $10,000, but I wouldn't let him do that to you. Once he saw a sample of your work, I threatened him with moving to the New York Times and his tune soon changed." Storm paused, knowing that John was hanging by the edge of his seat. "You'll be paid $30,000 over the course of this year."

John placed his hands on his head in shock, leaping from his seat as he paced in front of Ororo, his happiness bursting at the seams. "Yes, yes a _thousand times_ yes!"

That was more than most of the established Journalists made, as the average was usually anywhere from $15,000 to $25,000 if you were lucky enough to have gone to college. For someone who had only a GED it was incredible amount of money. As the happiness flooded his body, his fathers drunken words suddenly came back to him, killing his high. '_Nothing comes for free Johnny Boy. _Everything _has a price_.' The look on Storm's face told him he hadn't heard the entire offer. His arms fell to his sides as he swallowed hard. "What's the catch?"

"You'll leave today," The Weather Witch sighed deeply, knowing he wasn't about to like what she had to say. "And won't be back for an entire year."

The Pyromaniac rubbed his face as he groaned. '_This can't be happening._' He had already left for a year before. What was worse? Kitty and the other X-Men were in Mexico aiding with security against harmful protesters for the build of the border and weren't due back for another few weeks. "There's no way he could wait?"

Storm shook her head sorrowfully. "I tried to convince him to let you come back stateside every few weeks, or at least wait until the others returned but after all the demands I had made, he said it was now or never. A year or nothing."

His chest heaved a sigh as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair. It was the best place to start in order to get his foot in the door of Journalism. He knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he _needed_ to take it. "Okay."

Here he was, leaving her once again.

"I'll make the call."

* * *

><p>Twenty minuets later John stood in Kitty's vacant room, with two bags slung over his shoulder. One was his new 15-Inch MacBook Pro with Retina display provided by the Bugle, which was his to keep after his year was up. The other was two weeks worth of clothing and personal hygiene essentials. In his hand he clutched an envelope with Kitty's name scrawled across it in his handwriting. He had only minuets before he needed to leave for the airport, but had wanted to say one last goodbye.<p>

The faint fragrance of her Curve Crush perfume combined with an essence that was purely Kitty filled his nose as he inhaled deeply. One of the perks of becoming an X-Men was gaining a bedroom with your own personal bathroom. Her room had changed entirely, but still held the trademarks that were Kitty. '_This time, things _will _be different._' He silently vowed. From down the hall he could hear the clicking of Storms boots as she approached.

"You ready?" She asked gently, standing in the doorway behind him.

He swallowed hard as he adjusted the heavy bags on his shoulder. He placed the envelope to his lips before setting it against her pillow. He turned to face Ororo, fighting the tears that threatened to blur his vision. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You should have seen the look on your face when we told him you that you had to eat it!" Kitty laughed at the memory of Colossus and herself ruthlessly picking on Bobby back at the hotel in Nogales, Arizona.<p>

"Yeah Iceman, you wouldn't be so cold about it if you had!" The massive mutant laughed as he clasped his teammate on the shoulder with a heavy hand.

"Well," Kitty said as she stiffed a yawn when they approached the junction in the hallway. "I'm beat and have a date with my bed. Goodnight guys."

The boys said their farewell before parting ways as Kitty phased through her door. With an exhausted sigh she tossed her bag carelessly to the side. '_I'll unpack later_.' She reasoned with herself as she began to strip out of her Classic All Star Converse. '_It's not like it's going anywhere._'

Because the original SR-71 Blackbird that served as their X-Jet had been disintegrated by Jean at the Battle of Alcatraz, an organization by the name of S.H.I.E.L.D gave them another, the only explanation offered came from Director Fury himself stating that he owed Xavier a favor. Hank teamed up with a man by the name of Tony Stark and stripped the jet down only to build it back up with better technology and a bigger cabin. But even with all the upgrades made, nothing could combat the exhaustion of jetlag.

Once her shoes were removed, Kitty collapsed, fully clothed, onto the soft comfort of her own bed. '_Oh this was a bad idea._' She chided as sleep threatened to overtake her. '_Come on Kitty, you gotta get up._' She raised her hands high above her head, squealing as her muscles tensed in a relaxing stretch. She let out a sigh as she brought he hands back down to her sides. She turned her head to the left to look longingly at her pillow when she noticed a small thick envelope with her name written across it in a elegant, arching, script with just a hint of rebellion which had unmistakably come from Johns own hand.

Sitting up, she grabbed the dense pouch and tore it open, pulling out a single, neatly folded piece of cover paper and began to read what had been written, her hand clasping her mouth in shock.

_My Sweet Kitten,_

_I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting the most important person in my life. It was the biggest mistake that I have ever made and I will forever be sorry about it. I know that sorry would never be anywhere close to enough to ease the pain and all the suffering I have caused you. It was too late when I realized how deeply I had hurt the one I love. Even if you won't believe me, this wasn't the way I was expecting it to turn out. I'm sorry and I'm deeply remorseful._

_Hurting the person I love is one of the biggest, if not the most dreadful thing that I could have ever done. I've taken you for granted. You loved me well and deep and this is what I gave in return. You're the one who has always been there for me, even in my darkest hours you were there. You were the only person who was able to understand me. During Christmas, when all others have left me, you stayed and understood me through all my troubles. You were my best friend and my lover. You were my fire in the darkest of night. Even if I'll say sorry a hundred times, it won't be able to undo what I have done. It would never be able to erase the dreadful pain that you are feeling, even as you read this right now._

_I love you still and I hate myself for putting you through all this pain. All the heartaches and the misery, you don't deserve it. You deserve to be loved and cherished for eternity. I'm sorry ... I don't know what else to say or to do to make everything all right. As the sun sets, another day is ahead of us. I'll be saying sorry forever until the sun sets on my final days, and then for the rest of eternity in the immortal afterlife. You used to be the sweet person that cared for me. Because of what I did, it changed you entirely. I'm sorry. I'll be wishing every single night to have everything back to the way it used to be. _

_And so, it is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. I have been given an opportunity and I need to take it. I still want to share a lifetime with you, I want it to be the way it used to be, but this is something I must do first__,__ to establish a possible future for the both of us. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I don't expect you to wait for me, and never have. But day-by-day, I'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting for the day that I will come home and hold you in my warm embrace. I'll be waiting for you to hold my hand and smile at me as if nothing bad has happened. I'll be waiting for your laughter that is sweeter than an Angel's song. I'll be waiting for my sweet Kitten. I'll be waiting even for eternity. Until then, I will confine my heart in misery. I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry._

_-John_

The young Mutant let out a mangled cry as she phased through her bedroom door, tearing down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her, the letter still clutched tightly in her fist. Students gaped in awe after her, some yelling insults as she phased through them but she didn't care. As she reached his bedroom door, she didn't hesitate as she disappeared behind the barrier to an empty and bare room. Tears sprang into her eyes as she hit her knees, wrapping her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to keep herself together. Sobs washed over her as waves of agony that had long been suppressed crashed against her chest with each beat of her heart. Kitty knew it was silly, but she couldn't help it. She didn't realize how much she loved having him back, even if they hardly spoke, until he was gone. Her enclosed fist ponded painfully against the hardwood floor as she rocked back and fourth, her tears stinging her windburn cheeks like scorpions. Without having every consented to it, the fire manipulating Mutant had taken her heart with him once more.

* * *

><p>John laid in the room of his hotel that night in Greenland, the ever present lighter clicking in the twilight. He toyed with the flame, calling it to dance around his hands. When the piercing silence became too much he grabbed his leather jacket and stepped into the frigid air. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he walked down the wooden dock, surprised at how many tourists were still walking around. His feet led him to the end of the pier where leaned over the railing listening as the ocean waves crashed against the distant shore, the scent of salt from the sea reaching his nose. His mind was miles from where he was. It had remained in Winchester with Kitty.<p>

"John, what re you doing?" He questioned out loud. "How the _hell_ is this any different than it was before?"

But he knew how things had changed. This was a job, not a defection yet he couldn't shake the feeling that the situation was no better than it had been nearly a year and a half prior. With a defeated sigh, he turned to head back to the Hotel when a stand displaying various t-shirts and hats to his right caught his eye. '_Fuck it, I'm supposed to be playing tourist_.'

As he approached the shop he browsed though the many Key chains and coffee mugs. On the outside he looked like a casual shopper, but on the inside a war raged between wanting to go through with the deal or returning to Kitty. As he approached the section with various decks of cards, a small stand caught his attention like a moth to a flame as a light bulb went off in his mind.

A wicked grin crossed his features as he pulled the small object from the shelf. '_I know how this time will be different._'

**Author's Afterword:** Sooo…. This chapter isn't the greatest… I'm kinda bummed I haven't gotten my usual flood of reviews and it's kind of thrown my passion off a bit. I'm hesitant to keep this story going. I just don't want to feel as though no one is reading. I don't care if it's a simple comment of "I love this" I love to read them. However, the more detailed, the better. It helps me grow as a writer and keeps my inspiration strong! So I ask you guys, what did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	37. Chapter 37: Mr Brightside

**Author's Note:** First things first: Wow! I am so crazy surprised! The amount of feedback I got really gave me a good, hard shove. KatharinePryde23, Guest and Revanite201, I love your guy's constant support. It really does mean a lot to me, please keep up the heartfelt reviews!

I also wanted to apologize to my readers for the bit of Bobby bashing in the last chapter. I actually like Bobby, but I love John FAR But it was about time SOMEONE called him on his shit… Just saying…

**To My Loyal Fans:**I wanted to take this time to thank you _ALL_ once again for your kind words and continued support. Without you, John and Kitty's relationship would have never made it this far. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become, and for this, I thank you.

As I stated in my last two chapters, I have opened the opportunity to choosing the description for the story from a line out of the story. So far I have a suggestion to pull form the letter in CH 36 (KatharinePryde23) OR pull from the Comatose scene in Chapter 35 (Revanite201).

The chance is still open to those who wish to have the opportunity to have a hand in changing the description of this story that would capture a potential reader's attention. If there are any lines that you absolutely love, send me a P.M. or post the Sentence it in a comment, it can't be anymore than 385 characters long. The best candidates will be posted in chapters to come followed by an opportunity to vote for them via Review and P.M. A forewarning, I am VERY picky when it comes to this sort of thing, so make it a good one! :)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to The Killers. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 37**

**Mr. Brightside**

It had been 3 months since she had received the letter. A hundred days since she had found the envelope in her room. Her training regiments had become more intense as she fought away her pain. She wasn't about to let it consume her, not like before, not when she had a team who needed her. She had finished her High School Career at Xavier's with a 4.0 GPA and walked across the stage with Bobby and a cured Rogue. She was a year younger, but had been bumped up at the beginning of her Junior Year due to her demonstration of academic skill.

Kitty reflected on how much she had grown since arriving at the School as she sat on her bed cross-legged, her eyes scanning over the pictures inside the protective casing from one of the many photo albums and yearbooks strewn about her bed. A soft knock drew her attention back to the present day. "Come in."

"Hey!" Marie greeted as she stepped through the opened the door and into the room, a small bundle of pictures in her own gloveless hand, the sight of the albums drawing her attention. "What's all this?"

"Physical nostalgia." Kitty shrugged nonchalantly. A giggle tore from her throat as she pointed to a photo. "Come here, you _gotta _see this!"

Rogue approached the bed and sat on her leg as she leaned over to examine the opened scrapbook, a hearty laugh coming from her. "What in the _world _Kitty!"

The photograph was one taken inside the Mansion. John was on Kitty's shoulders, his right arm pointed outward as the other one wrapped around her. He looked like a knight ready for combat with a metallic object on his head.

"I know right?" The younger girl replied as her giggles giving way to full blown laughter.

"What the _hell _is on John's head?" Rogue asked as she leaned in closer to get a better look. "Is that, a _trophy_?"

"I think so. If I remember correctly we were in Trophy Hall when the maids were cleaning. John grabbed it, placed it on his head and then jumped on me screaming something about ridding into battle."

"Your face is priceless! Seriously, you look like you're about to murder someone!"

"I was on my period that day!" Laughter erupted from the look on Marie's face. "Just messing with you. I think it was because of the sudden weight because I remember laughing."

"Oh look at this one!" Rogue pointed to a photograph that had been snapped before John's defection when the X-Men had taken some of the older students to Nightmares Fear Factory in Niagara Falls, CA in early January at the request of many students. It was toward the end of the Hunted House when the teens were walking through complete darkness clinging to one another that suddenly a car crashed through a wall heading their direction as if to run them over. The only thing they could really see were the headlights as they flashed but it captured a perfect picture of the fear etched on their faces.

John and Bobby had been attempting to play the tough guy act, leading the girls through the maze. Pyro mocked the other three for clinging to one another as he and Bobby strutted through the doors. Just as the headlights began to flash, John had somehow leaped just behind Bobby who screamed helplessly, with a hilariously panicked John gripping his forearm as he shirked in terror like a little girl. Rogue had her arm wrapped around the fire wilders waist with her face dug deep into Kitty's shoulder as the smallest Mutant screeched wide eyed at the lights.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I had forgotten about that!" Kitty roared as she tried to catch her breath. "The guys were such _pansy's_!"

"I know right? Look at Bobby's face! He looks like he's trying to take a massive dump while John is screaming at him!"

"What about you miss _fearless_?" Kitty snickered as she playfully mocked the other girl at the memory of how Rogue claimed haunted houses didn't scare her. "Your so far tucked between us, you could have found Narnia!"

"Hey, that shit was _terrifying_." Rogue said in stiches.

The two girls continued to convulse with mirth until their sides were sore, only then did the hysterics die to soft chuckles.

"Oh man," Kitty said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard."

"It's been a while." Rogue said as she caught her breath. "It's wonderful seeing you smile again."

"What's that in your hand?" Kitty asked, nodding to the object in Marie's clutches. "More pictures?"

"No, actually they're your mail." The former Mutant seemed to grasp why she had originally went to Kitty's room as she handed over the small stack.

Taking them from Rogue, she realized that they were in fact six different Post Cards. The first one was of a polar bear emerging from the water, as Kitty flipped it over the only thing that it read in the all too familiar scrawl was: _Greenland, not so green. _In the top left hand corner was a 1.

The second card depicted a bicycler on a road surrounded by white wool with the caption being: _An Ireland Traffic Jam. (4)_

Next was a picture of a beautiful waterfall surrounded by green grass. She flipped it over to reveal the words: _The Golden Circle, Iceland. You think this place would be covered in the stuff but its not. (2)_

Calligraphy of the word Stockholm hung above an old Fashioned Frigate in port. The scrawling on the back read:_ Sweden is NOT where __Swiss cheese comes from. (3)_

Card number five in the stack showed a canal, the arches under the bridge lit with beautiful LED lights, Amsterdam written below. This cards message was: _Walked into a coffee shop to get this card and got the munchies. Didn't smoke a thing. (6)_

The last was a vintage looking one. Big Ben was stamped in black ink and lightly colored with a light coppery brown on the right side. On the left, a stamp of the house of Parliament was done in the same style with a light pink stamp in the middle read "Keep Calm and Carry On" The word London scaled the right side. Various different lines gave the postcard a distressed effect. It was by far the most detailed of the set. On the back the Message read: _Fun __fact: It is illegal to die in the Palace of Westminster. (5)_

Kitty finished reading the last message aloud before gazing at Rogue in bewilderment, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Those are pretty cool cards," Marie stated as she gently took them from Kitty to examine them closer. "Any idea who their from?"

"I have one," Kitty swallowed hard. "But I'd rather not believe it."

The shuffling of cards stopped as she turned toward her friend. "John?"

The name hung in the air like a chandelier, heavy and fragile as silence filled the empty space. Kitty swallowed hard as she nodded the affirmative. She had accepted his absence enough to joke and reflect on old times, but it was another thing entirely to even _insinuate _the possibility of the postcards coming from the one person who had caused her so much agony.

"Well maybe it's from a relative, or someone playing a joke." Rogue suggested dismissively as she moved a piece of hair from her face with a shake of her head, handing the mysterious objects back.

"That's one hell of an elaborate prank." She stated as she accepted the items, her eyes narrowed in concentration her mind going over every person it could have been, but there was no denying who the cards came. Kitty tossed the mail aside in frustration as she placed her head in her hands. "_Why_? Why does he do this shit to me?"

"I don't know sweetie." Rogue gently rubber her back, offering what little comfort she could for her distraught friend. "John is just, _John_. Nothing he's ever done made sense to anyone but himself."

"Your wrong," Kitty's words were soft as she turned to look at the other girl. "It used to make sense to me. But now? I feel like I don't even know who he is anymore."

"People change. Maybe it's time to let him go and move on?"

"Maybe it is." Kitty picked at a loose thread of her Duvet, mulling over her words. The two sat there in a compatible silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. When Kitty began to feel uncomfortable she put on a forced smile and turned toward her friend. "So, you and Bobby, that's gotta be incredibly different."

The forwardness of the statement caught Marie off guard as she began to blush madly. "You have _no _idea."

"Okay, now I _really _want to know." Kitty pressed, thankful for the subject change.

"It's stupid really."

"Come _on _Rogue, we're best friends! We tell each other _everything_!"

"Alright, alright." Marie said with an embarrassed smile, her southern accent getting thicker. What she said next, took Kitty by surprise. "We had sex."

"_What? When?_" Kitty yelled as she playfully hit her best friend in the arm with a pillow. "You little vixen! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Last night. An' ah was gonna tell you until we got distracted. After that it seemed dumb."

"Not at all!" Kitty shook her head. "How did it feel?"

She knew how much it meant to Marie to go through with the action. Many in the mansion probably assumed that would be the first thing she would have done, but the brunette knew her friend better than that. Sex terrified her because of how many men she had come across were absolute pigs. The repulsing thoughts of her first kiss didn't help the situation either.

Rogue shrugged with a smile. "Painful. Intense. Wonderful. Ah've never been so close to another person before and from wha Ah understand, neither has he."

"Yeah," Kitty nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. The pain subsides after a while. But it's an indescribable closeness, ya know?"

"Exactly. It's like you're tha only two people in the world. " She gushed and suddenly Kitty realized just how much she missed having that with John. She swallowed the feelings down like a bitter pill as she focused her attention on her friend's wonderful new experience, the two gossiping until well into the night.

* * *

><p>Within months after the incident of Alcatraz, Scientists with HGP published the first complete map of the human genome. Because rising tensions as a result of those actions, the President appointed Beast as ambassador to the UN in the hopes of improving human-mutant relations. In addition, Politicians maintained that the 2,000 mile long wall that had been erected along the Mexican border was a necessary measure for the prevention of illegal immigration, many continued to argue that the wall was a last-ditch effort to contain Mexico's growing population of mutant rebels.<p>

The world around them was falling apart, but Xavier's managed to remain strong, though they were losing ground fast and many of the X-Men feared the worst for the fate of the school. But day to day life continued on as Kitty tried to stay true to the advice Rogue had given her, however it was a peaceful summer night that made her realize it wouldn't be possible without some sort of closure.

Kitty was sitting in the courtyard, her ear-buds in, nose deep in a shape shifter novel called Scent of a Mate. She was so consumed in her own world that she failed to notice the massive Mutant beside her until his smooth Russian voice spoke, startling Kitty so bad that it nearly knocked her out of her seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Pitor laughed deeply.

"You're fine. Just wrapped up in the story is all."

"Easy to do with this novel." He remarked gestured to the title. "It's one of my favorite Romance series."

A blush as bright as a rose crossed Kitty's features; the book was more graphic than she cared to admit, getting her worked up quickly every time she read it, but too good a story to set down. The fact that someone else had read the book as well made her question the thoughts in his head regarding her.

"So far it's one of mine too. Jordan is my favorite character easily."

"Same here. The characters were very likeable and easy to relate to." The other mutant continued innocently as if discussing a sexual novel was an everyday thing.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one." The blush on her face grew darker with each passing second as her fingers toyed with a part of the paperback binding, which had been falling apart long before she had acquired it from the used bookstore.

Pitor cleared his throat before he spoke. "So I actually came out here to ask you something, Katya."

Kitty silently thanked whatever God there was for the change of subject. "Sure Pete, what's up?"

"I was-well you see there's this new place in town and well, I was wondering if you'd like to have diner with me sometime?" On the battlefield the mighty man was calm, collected like poetry in motion. When he spoke to friends he was a likeable, easygoing guy but the usually confident man was now awkward and shy like a freshman on the first day of school.

Kitty blinked as she glanced at her current state. Men's Russell sweatpants hung shapelessly on her hips, the black zip-up hoody with her personal pink accent color made up the X-Men logo. Her hair was pulled back in messy ponytail and there was no trace of makeup on her face. The fact that he had even looked at her that way while she was in this state both shocked and confused her as well as spoke volumes about the man.

'_This isn't happening._' Her mind screamed. '_This is _Colossus _we're talking about. The gentle giant!_' It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to the man beside her; it's just that she had never considered dating anyone after John; therefore she never really _looked _at anyone in that light.

Yet here she was, being asked out by one of the most sought-after X-Men with the body chiseled by the Gods of Asgard themselves. An image of John the New Years night all those years ago filtered into her mind and she mentally shook the memory away. '_He isn't here anymore. You have to accept that and move on._' The variation of Rogue's words echoed in her mind and suddenly she couldn't find a reason _not _to go on a date with Pitor. As she looked at her fellow Mutant she realized she had sat there for many moments without having said a word and panic had begun to cross the features of her fellow X-Men. Swallowing hard she said the first words that came to mind with a teasing smile.

"Only if you promise not to be this shy."

So she went. Black dress, heals and all. Pitor, clad in black dress pants and shoes, an open collared black pin-stripe button up and dress jacket, was a perfect gentleman as he offered a single rose to begin the night. He held open doors and pulled out chairs. When they arrived at Beautique, he let her order anything she wanted and picked up the tab. They talked and laughed effortlessly, then the night drew to an end and he gently kissed the back of her.

Before long she found herself going on many dates with the amazing man. They had done everything from Bowling and Darts to Movies and Romantic Dinners by candle light.

The first time she kissed him it was sudden surprising to both. They had gone on a double date with Bobby and Rogue to the bowling alley. Kitty had always been a terrible bowler and Pitor dominated the scoreboard.

"I think I've figured out your problem." The Russian said as he set down his Coke, approaching her from behind when she picked up her ball. Gently he took her wrists, the appendage looking tinny against his massive hands. "You turn your wrist when you throw, giving you a curve that you don't want, causing it to only take down one or two pins."

"Or fly into the gutter?" She chuckled earning a belly laugh in response.

"Or fly into the gutter. I was _trying _to be nice." He playfully reprimanded before he maneuvered the eleven-pound ball into her right arm with ease as if it were only a basketball. The heavy item rested against her forearm as he adjusted her fingers to fit inside the appropriate holes. "Okay, now you want to hold the ball like this. As you approach the lane, picture an enemy of Bobby's size standing before you."

"Hey, I heard that!" The ice Mutant whined playfully from behind, ignored by the other two.

"Draw your arm back and then throw it forward, as if you were trying to hit the invisible person in the belly button. Then release the ball. Your forearm will keep the ball in a forward motion instead of curving it to the side. But be sure to picture the bellybutton as that first pin."

Kitty nodded as she approached the lane. She inhaled several deep breaths before walking forward, slow at first then picking up her pace before finally swinging her arm back and pitching the ball forward like Pitor had instructed, landing with a loud thud. She watched with bated breath as it accelerated down the alley, colliding just between the first and second pin, leaving a path of destruction in its wake and not a single pin standing.

Excitement rushed through her as she leaped into the air; a shout of triumph leaving her lips. The moment her feet connected with the hardwood floor she spun around, sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. When she passed the return rack she leaped into the air at the Russian Mutant who caught her effortlessly mid flight, the lithe woman wrapped her legs around his waist in return. Her mind in a state of ecstasy, she took his face into her hands, kissing him deeply. She knew she should enjoy it because it was what was expected but despite the effort, she just couldn't. The moment their lips met it felt foreign and wrong. The top of his lip poked hers from the faint stubble of his recent shear. Despite how little he had used, the faint scent of his Stetson Aftershave that she had once enjoyed now bombarded her nose overpoweringly. Her stomach knotted, instead of erupted in butterflies. He wasn't a bad kisser, in fact quite the opposite, but it wasn't what she wanted.

It wasn't _who _she wanted.

Time went on and before they knew it, Colossus and Shadowcat had been dating for a little over 3 months and kissing him had still never been effortless. It made Kitty thankful that Pitor wasn't one for massive amounts of P.D.A. The fact that the cards kept coming every few weeks didn't help matters much either. She couldn't help but smile at some of the messages scribbled on the back but was careful to keep her guilty pleasure hidden from everyone.

"Psst. Kitty."

The brunette looked up from the broken computer she had tinkering with, her eyes narrowed in confusion at the purse slung over Marie's shoulder with Pitor and Bobby just behind her, both wearing nervous expressions as they scanned the hallway.

"What's going on guys?"

"I figured it's been a while since we've all done anything reckless." Rogue smiled mischievously as she reached into the bag, carefully exposing the label attached to a bottle of Sailor Jerry's Rum before concealing it once more. "You in?"

Kitty's eyes went wide as she looked around nervously. Her voice a hushed whisper when she spoke. "Where did you get that?"

"Last time I went into town, I slipped a dude a couple of bucks and he bought it for me." The older girl beamed. Kitty couldn't help but smile at how audacious her friend was. She would have never found the courage to accomplish such a feat. "Get your iPod, we're heading down to the lake."

The hike to the lake wasn't anywhere near the same length of time it had been when they had been raided by Striker. Soon they found themselves sitting beside a fire Pitor had created using the same method Kitty had a few years prior, drinking the run straight out of the bottle as they passed it around.

The liquid burned like fire, stealing her breath away as she consumed her drink, making her thankful the boys had thought to bring cans of Dr. Pepper. The Russian in Pitor came out as he downed shots straight out of the large vile with no more than a wince afterword as he and Bobby seemed to be competing, with Iceman quickly losing. Kitty and Iceman were the first two to stop when the bottle was half gone. Neither was completely drunk, but both felt loose and relaxed from the heat of the liquor. Once Pitor finished the last drop, Kitty rose to her feet, realizing for the first time, just how much she had drank as she wobbled slightly before catching herself.

"You okay there turbo?" Rogue giggled.

As she stood straighter she held up her finger, Pitor quickly moving beside her in an attempt at preventing the young Mutant from falling into the fire. "I'm okay. Just gonna dip my toes into the water."

"Okay, just try not to drown yourselves." Bobby called after their retreating forms.

The two walked hand in hand toward the dock. Once they reached their destination, Kitty gingerly stepped into the Red and White 2006 Regal 1900 runabout boat. With her back to the shore, she sat on the tanning deck located at the rear and removed her convers before dipping her toes into the cool liquid, swirling her feet around as she marveled at the feel of it between her toes.

"The whole sneaking around, drinking, being out here under the stars. It's actually better than what boring plan I had for tonight."

"You mean playing your Xbox is boring?" Kitty teased, nudging his shoulder.

"It can be." He chuckled. "I guess what I mean is that if you wanna stay out here for a while, I'm cool with that."

"Whatever you wanna do. Following your lead tonight." Kitty said with a smile as she looked back out over the glassy surface a hit of uncertainty flashing across her face for a fraction of a second, not going unnoticed by Pitor.

"Why are you doin that?" He questioned gently. "Follow my lead."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Colossus paused for a moment, searching for the right words before settling on just explaining his thoughts. "You have a long history with John ya know? I just don't want you to get the wrong idea from me. Like I'm only after _one_ thing."

"Do you not want me to be here with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Pitor asked quickly with a smile he couldn't stop. "Part of me is saying don't screw this up ass-wipe, you have a _beautiful _girl right in front of you."

"I bet I can guess what part of you is saying _that_." Kitty laughed as she gestured toward his lower half with her head, earning an embarrassed laugh in return.

"Yeah." His smile faded as he looked earnestly into her eyes. "But the other part of me is saying: _why _is this beautiful girl here with you when she really wants to be with someone else?"

"Why don't you quit trying to figure me out and just," Kitty scotched closer to Pitor, her heart racing with nervous apprehension with every inch closer. "Let me show you how I feel?"

She cupped his cheek as their lips finally met. The kiss was soft but full of intention as their lips parted slightly before tenderly clashing together briefly once more. Kitty drew back slowly, looking deeply into his brilliantly hazel eyes. The smooth green on the edge contrasted beautifully with the amber color in the middle, a deep paradox to the copper that rested against honey with flakes of gold that could only belong to Pyro. '_Don't do this to yourself._' She chided mentally. '_Your with Pete now, _forget _John._'

Kitty cocked her head to the side, a smile dancing across her lips that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Now does _that _feel like the kind of girl that doesn't wanna be with you?"

Pitor's answer came in the form of another kiss as he slowly closed the gap between them. The kiss was deeper; their tongues began to explore each other's mouths tenderly. Taking control Kitty pushed forward, gently guiding him onto his back as she straddled his hips. The massive hand found its way to the small of her back where he held her as close as possible. The kiss grew more fiercer as the liquor now coursed through Kitty's veins. Gripping the hem of his shirt she forcefully pulled at the black V-Neck muscle shirt. Breaking the kiss momentarily, he sat up and removed the shirt in a fluid motion before crashing their lips back together once more.

She noted that his body felt big and bulky in comparison to John's smaller frame. His torso was smooth and chiseled with a small happy trail leading from his belly button and disappearing beneath the waistband of his loose, faded denim jeans, something John never grew. With shaking hands she reached between the them and began to fumble with the brown button of his pants.

"Hey," Pitor spoke gently as he quickly noticed her trembling form. He gently stopped her working hands with his, forcibly breaking the kiss of a aggressive Kitty. In all the time he had known her, it wasn't like her to be so presumptuous and uncertain. "Hey, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"_Stop asking _me that!" Kitty snapped with more venom than intended, as she moved off of him. "I'm here with you aren't I?"

Pitor was taken aback, surprised by the outburst, but understanding as he moved into a more comfortable position beside her. "Who you tryin convince, me or you?"

"Look, I really, really like you and _I _want to be with you." Kitty placed her hand forehead as she tried in vein to fight off the tears, her trembling voice betraying her as she spoke. "It would just make things _so_ much easier."

"For _who_? Maybe for everyone else, but not for _you_." Pitor said earnestly as he rubbed her back. "Hey, it's okay. You love who you love."

"But what if I don't _want_ to love him?"

"It's not that simple Katya. The heart chooses who it wants to love, not the brain. From the sounds of it you two had something really special and you just haven't gotten the closure you need."

Kitty leaned into Pitor as he wrapped her in a warm, comforting hug. "You're a good friend Pete."

"Second choice, but I'll take it." He joked lightheartedly and suddenly Kitty felt as though everything was going to be fine as her guilt washed away.

* * *

><p>Kitty stood before the trio of graves, fresh flowers placed delicately before the headstones. It had become a bit of a weekly ritual for the young woman to visit the Memorial Garden. She felt so lost without Xavier's direction.<p>

"I miss you so much. _All _of you." Kitty stated to the air as a soft breeze blew. "But I could really use your guidance Professor. I feel so lost. I'm afraid for the school's future. I'm afraid of my own feelings. I feel as though disaster is all around us, looming in the distance."

'_**Only after disaster can we be resurrected.**_' Kitty's eyes went wide at the sound of a rich, booming instrument that filled her mind. '_**It's only after you've lost everything that you realize your true strength. Nothing is static, everything is evolving, everything is healing.**_'

"Professor?" She called as she frantically looked around.

'_**I am here Kitty.**_' The soothing unmistakable voice of Xavier explained. '_**I have never left your sides.**_'

Kitty's feet pumped as hard as they could. '_He's alive!_' The single though screamed in her mind as she raced into the Mansion. She Phased through wall after wall, through several unsuspecting students. A smile plastered across her face, she began up the stairs only to meet a beaming Storm as she descended the staircase.

"You heard it too." The small Mutant stated the simple truth just as Logan, Hank, Bobby, and Colossus converged into the entryway at the same moment, disbelief written across their own faces. Without a moments hesitation Kitty leaped over the railing landing effortlessly below thanks to her Parkour skills. Phasing through the first set of doors, she gripped the handles of the second and threw them open inwards. The sun was momentarily blinding before revealing Doctor Moria Mac Taggart, her hands gripping the handles of a Hospital Wheelchair. Kitty smiled as the doors behind her burst open. She said the first words that came to mind:

"Welcome home Professor. What the _hell_ took you so long?"

**Author's Afterword:** It's about damn time he returned right? I'm sorry guys, I just HAD to pay homage to the Comics relationship between Kitty and Colossus… It's pretty crazy how that worked I did borrow a couple things in this chapter.

The first being the photograph from the haunted house. If you want to see the picture of terror mentioned here go to goggle and type in the 45 best scared bros buzzfeed. It should be the first link and the picture is 19. It's of two burly tattooed guys screaming like little girls as their girlfriends/friends hide behind them in terror. It made me laugh hard when I saw it and just HAD to add it in. I did change the description of the girl on the end because the squinty eyes bothered I'm not sure if I conveyed the photo right and am ALWAYS open to suggestions on how to make it better!

The second: A scene from the show South of Nowhere. It takes place in S1E10: Say it Ain't So, Spencer. The scene was used for Pitor figuring out where her true feelings lied. I changed some things around and made it fit, but the formula was taken from a part of the show.

The final thing I used was a modified version of the disaster quote, which came from Chuck Palahniuk in Fight Club. "Only after disaster can we be resurrected. It's only after you've lost everything that you're free to do anything. Nothing is static, everything is evolving, everything is falling apart."

I know that in the beginning of the story, the cursing among the characters was a bit of a concern for some readers. I tried to reduce the cursing as much as possible, but in the heat of battle, they would slew from most people's mouths. I know for me after I had entered in the Military (Discharged during basic for a hip injury), my mouth had NO filter once I was discharged and can only assume it would be the same instance here. Although cursing is second nature to me, I will try to moderate it, but in high tense or emotion instances, PLEASE try to

So here's where I ask you guys, what did you guys think? PLEASE let me know! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	38. Chapter 38: Beating Heart

**Author's Note:** HAPPY BELATED SAINT PADDY'S! Thank you guys SO much for the continued support! It really means everything to me for this story! And for those of you just joining, thank you for giving this fic a chance! I tried to get this done YESTERDAY as a Saint Paddy's Day Thank You but sadly it didn't get done, but it's still a bleated present!

**To My Loyal Fans:**I wanted to take this time to thank you _ALL_ once again for your kind words and continued support. Without you, John and Kitty's relationship would have never made it this far. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become, and for this, I thank you.

As I stated in my last two chapters, I have opened the opportunity to choosing the description for the story from a line out of the story. So far I have a suggestion to pull form the letter in CH 36 (KatharinePryde23) OR pull from the Comatose scene in Chapter 35 (Revanite201).

The chance is still open to those who wish to have the opportunity to have a hand in changing the description of this story that would capture a potential reader's attention. If there are any lines that you absolutely love, send me a P.M. or post the Sentence it in a comment, it can't be anymore than 385 characters long. The best candidates will be posted in chapters to come followed by an opportunity to vote for them via Review and P.M. A forewarning, I am VERY picky when it comes to this sort of thing, so make it a good one! :)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to Ellie Golding. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 38**

**Beating Heart**

John was restless, as he laid awake in a hotel located in Niagara Falls, Canada. Sitting up he rubbed his face as thoughts of Kitty ran through his mind. His hair had grown down to just above his shoulders and was temperamental. Some days it was naturally hot iron straight, others it was wavy and disobedient. '_I'm going to have to trim this tomorrow._' He thought as his fingers brushed along the short, unruly beard which now downed his jawline.

He heaved a tired sigh as he pushed himself to his feet grabbing the beloved Zippo from the nightstand, walking toward the sliding glass door clad in nothing but his black Hanes Boxer Briefs, his skin was stretched across deep ridges and cuts of a well sculpted chest and torso, the taught muscles disappearing into the waistband in the perfect V that he had always had. It was surprisingly easy for him to keep his low body fat percentage as he continued his vigorous worked out everyday.

With his left forearm resting against the frame, he flicked the lighter in his right causing it to admit the soothing _Fwit,_ _Snikt_. He found so comforting. Honey colored eyes watched the breathtaking water; from the vantage point that his room within the Oakes Hotel offered it appeared that the incessant moving water was flat and jagged before sinking into a massive hole as it flowed down the Niagara River.

The young man had traveled to 26 different countries and locations, spending two weeks in each sending an article every Thursday for his column with the Daily Bugle; the first week was reserved for the food and local culture the second for the tourist traps and sights. Dialect of different tongues came to him instantaneously once he heard the language spoken. He couldn't place _how _he was able to analyze the foreign spoken words and form a response as rapidly as he did, but he new his power well enough to know it was _not _something he possessed. The thought troubled him deeply, but didn't want to question it further until he returned home in fear that the ability would leave when he needed it the most. As a result of the bridge between languages, he spent time with both children and elderly. He volunteered for things he never would have as a teen.

He had seen more beauty in the world than most people had in a lifetime but it all meant nothing without _her _by his side to enjoy it with him. For every place he visited John made sure to send a Post Card back home to Kitty. Not knowing how long it would take for each one to reach her, he numbered them in the order of the countries he had visited.

Deep down he knew he should have told her of the offer he had received and while he truly wanted to, everything he had written that day on the subject just sounded like a lame cop-out. He tried to call the Mansion several times, asking for Kitty but hung up out of fear before she could ever reach the phone. The one time he managed to force himself to stay on the line, he melted at the sound of her voice. When he didn't saying anything she spoke his name causing a mixture of excitement and fear to shiver down his spine. He hung up the phone without ever uttering a syllable. '_What do you say to the person you abandoned twice?_' He thought dejectedly at the memory.

'_**You speak from the heart. You tell her the **_**truth **_**about everything, even if it's painful**_**.**'

John cranked the flint of his lighter conjuring a plume of raging flame in his hand as he turned, ready to fight any intruder brave enough to challenge the man as the flickering light illuminating the dark empty hotel room.

"Show yourself." He called to the darkness, his eyes scanning for any sign of a forced entry. A figure slowly materialized, a mist at first but then became the solid form of the closest thing he ever had to father. Wheelchair and all.

"Xavier?" He asked in wide-eyed disbelief, the flame dying to the size of a flickering match before roaring back to life as anger gripped him. "Xavier is _dead_. Who the _hell _do you think you are? You have _seconds _to explain yourself before I incinerate you back into the depths of oblivion."

The soft voice of his former mentor echoed in the depths of his mind as the figure before him chuckled with a soft smile. '_**You would have to incinerate**_ _**yourself for the figure before you is merely a projection of myself I have created within your mind. But I can assure you, I am Xavier and very much alive.**_'

"Oh yeah?" John challenged. "_Prove it._"

Suddenly the word around them crumbled, giving way to crowded street, as he wheeled himself toward the doors, John realized he was seeing through Xavier's eyes as the world gave way even further to a hallway that the Pyromaniac instantly recognized as Goulburn Boys Orphanage in New South Whales Australia.

"I must admit to some confusion upon receiving your phone call Mr. Xavier." The woman beside him spoke as she led him down the hall. "In all the years John's been here he's never once had someone interested in his adoption let alone a visitor."

"I can't imagine why and please, call me Charles." The professor instructed kindly as she came to a stop just shy of John's door.

"I must warn you, there have been _incidences _with the boy. _Nasty_ things." The woman spoke with fear as she looked at him imploringly before knocking hesitantly on the door, pushing it open. "John, you have a visitor."

'_They're finally sending me away to the home for crazy people._' The thoughts bombarded Xavier's mind before he had a chance to block them out of respect for his fellow man.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier," He stated with a smile as he wheeled himself into the room, his eyes fixed on a very young, fearful Saint John Allerdyce. "And I can assure you my school isn't a place for crazy people."

The boy's medium shaggy brown hair was tapered up and around the ears and neck. Long thick bangs held a wispy texture as they stopped just above his eyes. Faint dirt covered the child's face. John studied the man for several moments before speaking, his voice accusing and dejected. "I don't believe you. _She _wants me looked at. They think I'm _different_."

"And perhaps they're right. Xavier's is a school for Mutants." Xavier's smiled never faded as he leaned forward slightly, placing the tips of his fingers together. "You can do things, can't you John. Things other children can't."

"I can only make it grow once it's lit. But I can't start it." John was very quiet for a moment as if debating on opening up to the man before him, before reaching deep into his pocket, pulling out a red Bic Lighter he had stolen from one of the caretakers who smoked. Pressing down, he rolled the spark-wheel, a small flame flickered to life. He stared at it in concentration before removing his thumb from the Fork, effectively closing the valve that controlled the gas. But instead of extinguishing, the small flame wavered before growing slightly in size. His small fingers slid down the base, twirling the lighter as he examined his work, caution etched across his face. "When I do make it grow, it hurts people, even when I don't want it to, or catches things on fire."

'_**You have more power than you can imagine, John. The question is, will you control that power,**_' John jumped as the voice of the man before him filtered into his mind. With his concentration broken and nothing for it to cling to, the flame suffocated. '_**Or let it control you?**_'

The memory collapsed in on itself as the world sucked him backwards, returned back to its normal state. There was only one person beside himself who could have known the events of that day in such detail. Not even Kitty knew what had transpired word for word. He became aware of the inferno, which still flickered dangerously in his grasp and quickly suffocated it in his fist. The weight of his actions over the last few years crashed down on him once more as he hit his knees. Guilt consumed him as he violently remembered the words he had spoken to Magneto in light of his fellow Mutants death. '_I would have killed the Professor if you'd given me the chance._'

"I am _so_ sorry Professor." His quivering voice betrayed him as he spoke. "I failed you. I let my power control me and hurt those I cared about most in the process. I'm not asking for forgiveness and I don't expect to receive it from _anyone_, especially you and Kitty."

'_**Quite the contrary John, it is I who have failed **_**you**_**. I didn't guide you through your troubles like I should have and as a result you turned to the one person who offered you that guidance. It is **_**I**_** who should be asking for forgiveness.**_' Xavier's words shocked him deeply.

"You have _nothing _to apologize for." John insisted. "I take responsibility for the actions I chose. Your not the one who stepped off that Jet."

'_**While that may be true, I still failed you as a mentor. I should have been there and I wasn't.**_'

John sighed. Once Xavair had made up his mind, it was very difficult to change it. "If really want forgiveness then fine. But I don't feel you've done anything wrong."

'_**The feeling is mutual, John.**_' Silence fell over the two as Pyro mulled over his own thoughts. '_**Your wondering how I am still alive.**_'

"What happened to not reading other peoples thoughts?" The man laughed as he moved from the floor to the edge of his bed.

'_**It's hard not to when I'm telepathically linked.**_' The smooth voice chuckled. '_**When Jean obliterated my body, I transferred myself to psychic dimension known as the astral plane where I remained until I possessed the body of my brother.**_'

John was stunned into silence once more. He couldn't imagine the intensity of Xavier's turmoil on the astral plane. What he had done broke his own moral code. Something the Professor prided himself on. To make matters worse for himself, it was the body of his brain-dead twin brother who was under the care of Dr. Moira Mac Taggert at Muir Island that he transferred his mind to.

Realizing the other mutant was still in his head he cleared his throat awkwardly. Uncomfortable silence was still the bane of his existence. "I am glad that you're alive and well."

'_**And I, you. You took quite the blow from Bobby.**_'

John scoffed. "Yeah, well, Asgard knows I deserved it."

Xavier's booming voice laughed in his head. '_**Try to get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you. Goodnight, John.**_'

"Night Professor." John stated and suddenly a slight pressure he didn't know was there lifted from his head as Charles released the mental connection.

* * *

><p>Kitty's fingers held the silver clasp as she snapped it into place, securing the Olive Drab Cordura Duffle Bag shut. Effortlessly she threw the twenty-pound bag over her shoulders and made her way down the stairs. Some of the students were leaving for a camping trip for the annual agriculture class with Colossus and herself offering to go along to help Logan and Strom, who was no longer headmistress now that Xavier had returned, with managing the teens.<p>

Nine months had passed since Kitty embarrassed herself in front of Pitor the night they had drank the Rum beside the lake. The relationship ended that night and they both decided that if anyone asked, to save Kitty from potential backlash, that it had been a mutual break-up due to the fact that they were such close friends. It wasn't a complete lie, but she knew the separation had hurt him more than he let on. Surprisingly, despite it all, things weren't awkward between the two Mutants, as it had taken her and Bobby a few weeks before they could be in the same room together after their near kiss.

Life in front of the Mansion was crawling like busy ants as every scrambled around, saying goodbye to Xavier and checking bags before loading them below the bus incase anyone had forgotten something. Each X-Men was assigned a group of Students to keep track of and aid in gathering their belongings before the trip.

"Ray, did you get everything you may need? We wont be back for about a week so you better make sure you have everything." Kitty said as she approached one of her assigned teens, fumbling with his backpack at the foot of the small steps.

"Ranger Rolled and ready to go Shadowcat." The fifteen year old nodded as he held up his rucksack in one hand and a hydration pack in the other. "Well, sortta. Can you help me attach my Camelbak?"

"Yeah." Kitty laughed at the memory of her first struggle attaching the two as she set down her duffel bag taking a knee beside the boy she took the items and began to snap them to his bag. She had just finished the last buckle when Storm's voice joyfully greeted the last person she had expected to see.

"John?" Kitty's head snapped to her left as she watched between scrambling students as the weather witch darted toward the figure which dropped a bag with a loud _thud_, enveloping him in a suffocating hug that could only come from the motherly like figure.

"Storm!" John greeted as he lifted the Mistress of the Elements off the ground in a bone-crushing hug before placing her back down gently as Xavier wheeled himself to them. "It's _so good _to see you! And you too, Professor!"

Kitty moved to a standing position as the crowed thinned her arms crossed taking in the sight of her former lover for the first time in just a few days past a year.

A white, form fitting men's button-down shirt clad his shoulders with the sleeves rolled up over a black wife beater and the strap of his laptop bag slung across his body. A loss pair of authentic Lucky You jean's hung off of his hips. His once shaggy, short hair now fell in long, straight locks, stopping just above his shoulders. It was by far the longest she had ever seen it, but by no more than an inch. What surprised her most were the smooth lines of his closely trimmed beard that surrounded his mouth and clung to his face from about mid cheek halting just under his jawline but not extending to his neck. She had never seen facial hair on him before and it stirred something long suppressed within her. '_Don't do this to yourself again Kitty._' She mentally scolded as she began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"How was your flight? I see you had to buy a new bag." Storm asked earnestly as she grinned.

"Yeah well," John ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the expensive Burton Performer Duffel Bag Black 50L. "I was going through customs at the airport in Australia when the strap got caught on a railing and ripped it clean in half."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that." Xavier commented.

"What can you do?" John nonchalantly shrugged.

"Well now that your home, I'm sure Storm and Logan could use an extra hand with the students on the Camping Trip, we have a rather surprising amount going this year." The Professor offered with a knowing smile.

John looked around at all the bustling students as storms explination of his possible jetlag fell on deaf ears. For brief moment, he could see Kitty, watching him from a distance beside her own X-Men issued duffel bag. His stomach lurched as his breath caught in his throat. He fought the urge to rush toward her and wrap her in his arms. As the crowed moved past she was gone.

"I would love to." John stated, still scanning the crowed for her before glancing back at Storm. "Really, I've done so much traveling, it's just nice to finally be home."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>really <em>going to just let him go _with _us?"

"Yes Kitty, I intend to." Xavier replied as he said his farewells to a few passing students.

John disappeared back into the Mansion after his return to gather some camping equipment from the storages and no sooner did he leave the court years, did Kitty begin failing at convincing Xavier to keep John at the mansion. She needed time to process his return and get her rapidly betraying feelings back to gather.

The Professor turned to face her, his eyes piercing her own and suddenly she was a shy teen, afraid to challenge authority once more. "Do you have a good reason for him not to attend? From the looks of it you guys are going to need all the help you can get."

Kitty sighed dejectedly. "No."

"Alright, it's settled then." Xavier announced. Taking note of her unease, he gently placed his hand on her fore arm comfortingly. "Just give him a chance. I think you'll find that he's a changed man but that his feelings for you are the same as they had always been."

The Professor offered her a comforting smile before navigating his chair toward a couple of late coming students, leaving a confused and unsure Kitty to stare at his retreating from, a storm brewing between her heart and her mind.

* * *

><p>John grinned as he causally crossed his arms while admiring his handy work with the small tan and blue two-man Ozark Trail dome tent complete with a yellow rain cover. From a short distance away Kitty watched as his amber eyes scanned his shelters secure posture; his muscles rippled beneath the grey form fitting shirt that bore the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters crest over the right breast. Kitty quickly found herself lost in his presence. Her fluttering heart gave way to stampeding elephants and her palms became clammy with sweat. As if sensing her gaze, he turned his head toward her and suddenly she was a dear caught in headlights, mesmerized by him as if he were the lure and she the fish. Embarrassment flooded her as she returned to her own tent, feebly trying to ignore the feelings he once again re-ignited.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening, just as the sun had begun to set, Kitty circled the camp checking the parameter to make sure that everything was in the proper places, inspecting for poisonous plants or anything that might warrant unwelcomed guests. It was done briefly before they set up camp, but she was bored and hadn't done it yet herself. She had just finished inspecting a tent when the sound of giggling reached her ears. Curiosity got the better of her as she peered around the side of the medical tent.<p>

John stood in the center of the camp, surrounded by many of the students as he held a Gecko in his hands much to the dismay of several girls.

"Come on!" He said with a smile as he held the small creature closer as the girl shirked in terror, clinging helplessly to her boyfriend. "Just give him a little pat! I've got him so he's not gonna hurt you."

"No! That's _disgusting _Mr. Allerdyce!" She laughed as she continued to cower.

"It's funny you called the little guy that. Lizards are like natures garbage disposal. All those little bugs you don't like? He eats them." John said as he petted the small being. He continued on, explaining the benefits of the small creature to the environment before placing the small Gecko on a nearby tree, watching as it scampered away. Turning back to the class, he grinned holding out his arms. "Now, who wants to play with fire?"

Kitty couldn't help herself as she laughed quietly when the kids all began calling out in excitement. John pulled out his lighter and the fire flashed into existence in a wash of red and yellow sparks. The dangerous beauty swayed like a flowing river, so unruly. But John was perfectly in control as he held his arms out, one palm to the ground the other to the sky; the fire dancing across his shoulders into the waiting open right hand. Once there he morphed the flame into several creatures; a large bird, an otter, a squirrel, a dragon before landing on a bunny.

The semi-transparent rabbit leaped from his palm, wisps of red and gold trailing behind. Once on the forest floor, the small animal slowly hopped forward a few feet, rearing back on its haunches, it's button nose twitched for a moment before rubbing its face and ears.

Sniffing the air it hopped closer to one of the boys, before "placing" its tinny paw against his knee, leaning up to get a closer look. The teen watched in awe as it returned to the floor, hopping softly by each student. The girl who had been shrieking before now remained as quiet as a mouse as she reached out gingerly, the animal arching into her hand in a similar manner a cat would; the flames moving around the girls hand, close but never touching. Suddenly it's ears perked forward, twitching as it "listened" to the forest around them. The display captivated Kitty as she found herself leaning forward for a better like she once had many years ago.

As if sensing danger, it ran back the direction it came, circling the fire pit before leaping into the waiting timber, igniting it in a plume as the smoldering, fire licked the bottom of the wood like a hungry kitten with a saucer of milk. Crackling, the plumes of black grey smoke wound itself around the empty air like a great hungry serpent.

A smile that reached her eyes broke across her face as the teens erupted into cheers. John smiled and took a gracious, low bow. '_Something's never do change._' Kitty thought shaking her head before moving toward the ice chest's to grab the food they planed on cooking.

* * *

><p>Every chance he got, John attempted to talk with Kitty and every chance she got she distracted herself with something else. It wasn't until after she had finished her 'Tent Count' and everyone had gone to bed that he had finally managed to corner her.<p>

She was walking across the camp toward her tent with her L.E.D lantern in hand when a stick crack from behind, causing her to round on the noise, ready to fight or Phase.

"Easy." Her lantern illuminated John's face as he stood at the edge of the light, hands raised in surrender as he slowly approached. "It's just me. I was hoping we could talk."

Kitty rolled her eyes as she turned back toward the direction she had been heading, her heart fluttering against her ribcage. "Nope."

"_Kitty_!" He drew out her name deflated as he dropped his arms, continuing his relentless pursuit. "Kitty, just talk to me! _Please?_" Stopping in her tracks the brunette spun around so quick her hair flew over her shoulder, framing her face as it contorted in an anger John had never seen before.

"Why should I?" She snapped. It was the closest he had been to her since his return. He never thought it was possible, yet somehow she had grown even more than before. He blinked as his mind scrambled for an answer, but found none. As he looked into her eyes he could see the pain he had placed there, and it flooded his soul with a throbbing guilt. With eyes narrowed in anger she shook her head. "_You_ will never change John."

"But I _have _changed." He pleaded to her retreating form. "Just give me a chance to prove it to you."

"Yeah? We'll see about that." On the surface the retort was sudden and thick with doubt, but just a nail scratch beneath the rigid exterior, she had already begun to see the truth behind his words and though she would never admit it, had already irrevocably begun to fall for the Pyromaniac all over again.

* * *

><p>Try as she might, Kitty couldn't seem to keep herself away from John for very long. She often found herself watching him, mesmerized by how easily he spoke to the teenagers. She was captivated by the way he would navigate the forest with ease on hikes. The way his hands drew lazy lines over leaves and trace outlines of animals as explained the different flora and fauna enchanted her. When his eyes would meet hers from across the camp her stomach would erupt into butterflies. And when he would flash his trademark smirk her direction, a strange new excitement fizzled through her entire body causing her hair to stand on end. Her words became less and less harsh but she still never spoke more than a few words to him at a time until late one evening when she could no longer see a reason to stay away from him.<p>

Kitty approached John as he sat beside the fire, fiddling with a piece of fishing wire one of the students had tangled. Taking the vacant seat beside him she handed him a Styrofoam plate loaded with pre-cut steak, baked potato and freshly picked green beans from the garden back home. "You hungry? I brought you a plate."

"Thank you." John said as he looked at her; the fishing line in his hand completely forgotten as he gingerly took the plate, as if moving too fast would cause her to disappear. Quickly gaining his composure he spat the first thing that came to his mind with a playful smile. "Is it any good?"

"It's our special recipe," Kitty replied, pretending to be offended. "But I've got to be honest Logan made it so I have no idea how good it actually is."

"Ah, the truth comes out," John laughed.

"That's the funny thing about the truth," she said. "It usually does."

Gripping his fork, John stabbed the cubed piece of steak and popped it into his mouth, groaning as the flavor of hickory smoked mesquite exploded across his pallet, reminding him for the first time of how hungry he actually was.

"You've _got _to try this," He said, as he chewed his food. "It's delicious."

Scooping her own piece of steak into her mouth she nodded in blissful agreement. "I have to give the man more credit. Surprisingly, Logan's a good cook."

"I heard that half-pint!" Logan called as he walked past her, a plate in his hand with a bottle of Dr. Pepper dangling below between two fingers and a cigar in the other.

"Sorry Logan." She called sheepishly his simple smile told her no hard feelings were taken. But before she had a chance to speak to John a teen approached, holding his camelbak in his clutches.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Allerdyce," The boy said sheepishly. "But on our hike today my water pack got snagged on a branch tore the material. I'd fix it myself, but I don't have the tools, do you think you could?"

John set said his plate as he looked over the thin gash item before nodding. "Yeah sure buddy. Go ask Storm for the purple tool bag and tell her I sent you."

"You know how to sew?" Kitty blinked in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's a skill I picked up a while back." Pyro nodded, choosing his words carefully. Trying not to mention his time with the brotherhood.

"So you _used_ _to_ be tough." Kitty smirked, unable to resist the opportunity to tease the man earning a chuckle in response. "Maybe you still are a little bit."

"Mhm. I just wish some people would stop taking just one look at me before running the other way."

"You don't scare me John."

He blinked unbelievingly. "No?"

"Nuha."

John swallowed hard as he looked into Kitty's eyes, suppressing the urge to apprehend her lips with his own. "Well you scare me."

"She was confused when I asked for it," The teen said as he approached the log they had been using as a bench. The sight of him doused her with a cold splash of reality. "But I managed to get it."

Not knowing what else to do, Kitty began to gather her meal. Panic sank in as John desperately grasped for the right words to stop her. "You don't have to go."

"No, it's fine." Kitty honestly reassured as she turned to face him. "I have to talk with Logan and Storm about what we're doing tomorrow. But I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon."

That night John couldn't help but smile as he laid in his tent. She had spoken to him. It wasn't long, but it was a start.

* * *

><p>As they days went on Kitty and John's conversations grew more and more until it became an effortless necessity. Over the course of the week it had felt as though the problems they had in the past disintegrated into ash, even Pitor and Logan seemed to have forgiven the Mutant after John took Storm, Logan and he aside to formally apologize. Soon they found themselves faced with the last night of the trip much to Kitty's dread.<p>

"What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?" Kitty asked as she approached Pyro. He was lying on his back in a small clearing just outside the camp using both arms as a pillow. She had been looking for him after everyone else in the camp had gone to bed.

"Just watching the stars." Was the simple answer as he removed his right arm to pat the vacant spot beside him. "Why don't you come here and take a load off."

Doing as requested, Kitty plopped onto her back, folding her hands neatly across her belly. The luminaries above looked like backlit canopy with holes punched into it as they twinkled billions of miles away. Stargazing had always made her realize just how small they actually were.

"You know I never did understand how to navigate by the stars." She confessed. She could see John look at her in surprise before turning back to the sparkling diamonds in the night sky.

"I thought they taught you how to do that as an X-Men."

"They do, but I never comprehended it. The way it was explained was just so," She paused, searching for the right words. "Complicated."

John nodded. It was confusing for him too until Mystique explained it in a different way. "Imagine one night you arrange to meet a friend under a lamppost on the other side of a hill. As you walk towards your friend you would see the light appear over the brow of the hill, long before your friend became visible. You would know _exactly_ what direction they were, even though you couldn't see them. It's the same basic concept; the stars can act as our lampposts."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"The stars are constantly moving across the sky. All except one; Polaris, or more commonly known as the North Star. Do you know where the Big Dipper is?"

"Yeah." Kitty reached up with her left hand and pointed toward the sky toward a cluster of seven stars in the shape of a ladle. "The Dipper's right there."

"Okay." John began as he pointed to the sky. "Now you see the corner of the cup the opposite side of the handle?"

"Yeah."

"The North Star will always be five times the distance from there. It's directly over the North Pole and so True North lies directly below that star."

Kitty pointed to the star just above the tree line. "So it's that big bright one right there?"

"Yeah! Now you're getting it! The Dipper rotates around this star counter clockwise, but no matter where you are in the world, or where that constellation is, it will always be the same distance from the outer edge of the cup to the star." John enthused before pointing his fist to the sky. "Having found the North Star, wherever you are in the northern hemisphere, the North Star will be the same angle above the horizon as your latitude. An estimate can be made using an outstretched fist. We are all different shapes and sizes, but we share proportions. An outstretched fist makes an angle of close to 10 degrees for most people. In an under a minute and with just your bare hands you can now find north and estimate your latitude."

"That's awesome!" Kitty exclaimed as she mimicked him.

"The constellation, Orion, rises in the east and sets in the west. Orion's belt, the only three bright stars that form a short straight line in the whole night sky rise very close to due east and set very close to due west." John explained as he dropped his arm back to his right side. "If you want to be really accurate then the first star in the belt to rise and set, called Mintaka, will always rise and set within one degree of true east and west wherever you are in the world."

"So that's North, behind our heads is South to our right is West and to the left is East."

"Exactly!" John exclaimed with excitement as Kitty dropped her hand, her pinky colliding gently with his last two knuckles causing jolts of electricity to surge through their bodies. They both froze, each expecting at any moment for the other to move their hand away, but to their shocking surprise neither did. Before the brunette girl could muse any further on the subject, something in the sky caught her attention.

"Woah!" Kitty exclaimed in surprise as John's eyes went wide at what they were witnessing.

A bright point of light suddenly raced across the sky, moving rapidly as it covered nearly the entire space of their large clearing. White faded to green and then to blue as it tore a scar in the heavens before fading.

He knew it was childish, but John silently made a wish as he watched the shooting star disappear and for the first time ever, it was answered. Gently he felt Kitty's pinky followed by her ring finger cautiously climb his extremities like a ladder, each tip brushing against the smooth skin. He held his breath and kept his eyes glued to the stars as the slender fingers rounded the top of his index slowly before finding their homes nestled between his extremities, filling the empty space of more than just his hand.

Kitty's heart beat so rapidly she was sure that John could hear it, but if he did, the Pyromaniac gave no indication. His calloused thumb rubbed against hers gently as they continued to lie beneath the canopy of stars, nether wanting the night to end.

In the distance, a tall figure watched the two as an exhale of smoke left his lips. Logan didn't know what to think of the possibility that one of the two girls he considered daughters could get hurt once again by the man she loved. He sighed, deeply troubled. He clearly wanted to try and trust Pyro, but it was easier said than done.

"Logan?" Storm called, her voice soft and gentle as she walked up to his side. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just, uh," The mighty Wolverine cleared his throat as he casted his gaze toward the ground, trying to act casual but failing miserably. "Having a smoke."

Storm noticed the two figures lying in the clearing, a knowing smile playing across her lips. "You're a terrible liar. But you get an A for effort."

"It's that obvious hu?"

"I can see them over there, just as easily, as you can."

Logan picked at the loose tobacco protruding from the unlit end of his cigar. "I don't trust him 'Ro."

"He's a changed man. I doubt he'll ever hurt Kitty like that again. Get to know him and see." Storm concluded, placing a soft kiss against the side of the rough, hairy cheek before turning to head back toward her tent. "Get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Logan took Storm's words of advice, to heart as he reluctantly turned back toward his own tent. She did know the boy better than anyone besides Kitty after all. He could only hoped she was right about him.

* * *

><p>On the ride back to the mansion, John and Kitty sat beside one another, holding hands the entire ride. Upon their arrival they unloaded the bus before heading to their rooms for a well-deserved shower. As Kitty Phased into her bedroom Rogue rose from the edge of her bed rather quickly.<p>

"Hey Rogue." Kitty greet cheerfully, but soon wiped the smiled from her face as she noticed the distraught look on her friends face. "What's wrong?

"The cure," As she spoke, her southern accent was much more pronounced, emphasizing how stressed she actually was. The green sweater she had was long sleeved, but she pushed it up past her elbow to reveal the long black silk glove. "It's wearing off."

"Oh my god!" Kitty stared at the glove, momentarily dumbfounded. "But, _how_?"

"Bobby and I were watching T.V. I leaned in to kiss him and suddenly his thoughts, his _memories _filtered through my mind. My power had just _barely _begun to effect him by the time I pulled back." Rogue sniffed before wiping away a stray tear. "I broke up with him because I'll _never_ be able to have a normal relationship with anyone."

Without a moments hesitation Kitty wrapped Rogue in a warm, comforting hug. The untouchable Mutant cried helplessly into her shoulder, clinging to her friend as if she were a life preserver. She offered what comforting words she could find, but knew just how devastated the other woman truly was.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of Jones screaming their names that caused every X-Man in the mansion to rush toward the young man's side. He stood in front of the 65 inch L.E.D. Vizio television, a shaky hand pointing at the television.<p>

A man with shaggy blonde hair stood before a press podium. He was dressed in a blue pinstripe suit with a pink tie that Kitty instantly recognized as the worlds most expensive attire dubbed "Alexander Amosu" after the designer himself. Plastered across the screen was the words: Larry Trask: C.E.O of Trask Industries. It was no secret the man was an anti-Mutant activist with incredibly deep pockets and the crowed went wild, as if he were Tony Stark.

"He looks just like his father." Xavier's voice mused aloud but before anyone had a chance to question it the C.E.O cleared his throat.

"Thank you." His surprisingly deep voice spoke into the microphone, and almost instantly the roar died. "Long ago, our fair President George W. Bush, had established this camp as a detention center on the war against Terror, but today Trask industries is proud to announce its new purpose, the war against Mutation." He paused, allowing the crowed to cheer before holding a hand up, wordlessly asking for silence.

"The steaks are great. The Mutants have shown what they intend for us. And we're not gonna forget. We're not gonna forget the fact that they kill without regard for the rules of war. Without regard for their fellow man. There nothing but a bunch of cold-blooded killers and that's the way we're gonna treat them. They built bridges to target the innocent. The Mutants will not be stopped by mercy or by conscience. But they _will_ be stopped." Once again more cheers, tearing a scoff from Logan.

"We're _not _waiting for another attack. We _can't _wait for another attack to employ the full power of America in this cause. We're acting now, not only to protect the American people, but the people of the world and to shape a future of peace. This war, like others, is _not _going to be won on the defensive. With the help of our allies, we have enforced a clear doctoral that states if you harbor a Dangerous Mutant, if you feed a Dangerous Mutant, if you hide a Dangerous Mutant your just as guilty as the Dangerous Mutant. We've destroyed some of the many camps where Mutants train and have many more in sight. We've emptied caves and sewers where they hid. Some have met their fate by sudden justice. The rest will be answering questions _very _soon at our newest Mutant Detention Center located here at a newly renovated Guantanamo Bay. Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, Camp X-Ray."

As he gestured behind him the crowed erupted into deafening cheers, the camera panning out to show a wide shot of the camp. A fence standing at least twelve feet topped with razor wire surrounded the complex. An old wooden guard tower over looked the complex. The entire picture sent shivers down Kitty's spine. '_How could humanity become so cruel?_'

"Professor, he said that he has more mutant training facilities," Pitor noted as he pointed at the television. "You don't think he means us, do you?"

All five pairs of X-Men eyes, Jones included landed on Xavier who suddenly looked deeply troubled. "I honestly don't know, but I know someone who might."

* * *

><p>Kitty made her way toward John's room. The news of Camp X-Ray troubled her deeply and the only person she knew that could ease her troubled mind was just a few rooms down the hall. As she approached she could see that his bedroom door was open ajar. '<em>That's odd.<em>'

Gently she pushed open the threshold to reveal an anxious John shifting through his dresser drawer frantically. '_He's leaving._' Suddenly the world around her began spinning in a blur as her heart clenched painfully. She had once again fallen for his ploy. She struggled to catch her breath as tears welled up in her eyes just seconds before sorrow gave way to a fiery anger as she stepped into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"How _could _you!" The sound of her furious voice startled him so badly that he dropped the toothbrush and toothpaste into the dresser drawer, forgetting about his fallen lighter deep within the depths of the pulled out cabinet. "That whole speech about changing was just another load of your endless _bullshit_!"

John was by Kitty's side in less than a footfall. His hands took her shoulders gently, but was no match for the quick speed that her martial arts training had taught her as she slapped his hands away. "Kitty I,-"

"_Don't _you dare touch me! After I had just barely begun to believe I could trust you, you run once again just because things are _a little _tough!" She snapped, but he was relentless as he tried once again to grab her, his grip more firm, but not hard enough to do any sort of damage. He _had _to make her see the truth, even if that meant the risk of her using her mutation against him.

"Kitty,-"

"I said don't _touch_ me!" She said as she once again slapped his hand away.

He held his hands up, clearly seeing that was the wrong idea. "Kitty, please just-"

"Just _what_? Listen to another _lie_?"

"No!"

"Watch as you tear my heart out once more?"

"_Kitty!_" He argued running a hand through his hair, wishing he had found the lighter sooner. "_Please _just liste-"

"_Fuck you _John Allerdyce! I'm _done _listening to your lie-"

"I'm not leaving!" He boomed seconds before she phased through the floor, catching her like a foolish deer in the headlights. "I'm _un-_packing. See?"

Kitty watched as John stepped aside and she fully took in the sight of the neatly folded clothes '_You _dipshit_!_' She mentally cursed herself. It was now her turn to run her hand through her hair, tears blurring her vision, this time in relief. John stepped forward, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you _ever _again unless it's what you wish of me. Besides, I get the sickening feeling that the school will need my help soon."

"I don't want you to leave," Kitty spoke quickly, the word-vomit coming before she had the chance to stop them. "The thought of you doing so makes me fall apart at the seams, but I'm still terrified of being hurt again."

"And that's perfectly okay." He gently reassured as he looked deeply into the chocolate orbs he had missed so deeply. "I told you once that I would wait forever if I had to and that's something I'm prepared to do. I love you Kitty. Nothing will _ever_ take me away from your side again."

Kitty darted forward, closing the gap between them in a crushing hug as she rested her head against this chest, inhaling the scent of his Lucky You cologne. Surprised washed across his features as his arms slowly hugged Kitty back. She felt blissful in his arms, like a body pillow made just for him.

That night was the first of many over the course of a month that she slept beside him. Simply slept, no expectations, no pressure. He would hold onto her as if she was his lifeline and she would trace every line of his jaw as he slumbered peacefully for the first time in nearly two years.

Before either of them knew it, three months had passed. Xavier assured them that as far as Hank knew the Mansion was not under any immediate threat of Trask, but the _moment_ he knew anything he would notify them.

Meanwhile Kitty had been allowing herself to fall madly, irrevocably in love with John all over again. They were back to the way they had been, never one without the other. She knew what he had spent the last year doing and she showed him, much to his astonishment, that she had kept all 26 of his post cards. Despite the fact that they had yet to kiss or formally announce that they were together, everyone on the outside looking in knew that it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>It was late one night and John was reading cross-legged on his bed by candlelight. It was something that John had grown so used to doing back during his time with the Brotherhood, due to lack of electricity, that it became second nature to him. He knew it was bad for his eyesight, but it was a hard habit to break.<p>

His face broke into a grin as his favorite sound in the entire world reached his ears. He didn't have a chance to move his gaze from his book before she pounced onto his bed with her Angelic laugh that he adored so much.

"I saw that grin." She teased.

"Only for you." He shrugged closing his book. "What brings you here so late?"

Kitty thought for a moment before landing on the truth. "Curiosity."

"I know I've told you to be careful about that. You know what it does to Cat's." She laughed at his teasing, blushing under the intensity of his stare. She never ceased to captivate him and tonight was no different. He marveled at how the shadows from the flickering candles crossed her face. Reaching out, he couldn't help himself as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?"

"Every word." The question drew him from his thoughts as he spoke with a sincerity she never knew he could possess. He noticed the corner of her lower lip caught between her teeth and smiled slightly. It was something she now did when she was nervous. "What?"

"I've missed you so much." Her confession was a soft whisper as he waited patiently for her to continue, knowing she had more to say. "These last few months, well it's felt as though _nothing _ever happened between us." She paused as she took in a shaky breath. It had taken every ounce of strength she had not to Phase through the floor. "I love you John. I always have."

John's breath hitched in his throat at her confession. He had waited so long for her to say those words to him and now that they were uttered, he suddenly felt as though they were the last two people on earth despite the Mutant and Human war that raged on just out of reach.

Acting on instinct he leaned in and captured her lips between his unable to resist the temptation any longer. Kitty snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his hair and suddenly the lingering bitterness of the last two years melted away until the only thing that remained was the love she had for him. One thing that randomly stood out to her was how soft his beard was but the thought was quickly shoved from her mind as his blissful scent enveloped her.

Nearly two years of fear, love, hurt, worry, need, want and desire was contained in that single kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, and they nearly smothered one another before they finally came up for air, clinging to one another tightly.

"I love you too," John whispered against her lips. He wiped away the tears that had suddenly slid down her cheeks, and then kissed her where the drops had been. In turn he kissed each eye, then her tiny, perfect nose before gently kissing her lips again.

Gripping her waist with his hands, he pulled her into his lap with an ease that had never been there before. Her own small hands ran along his back and beautiful shoulders, touching and caressing the soft skin surrounded by the fabric of his white wife beater. Their kisses became more passionate as the candles flared higher going unnoticed by the two Mutants. He ran his tongue across her lips and she granted access easily, moaning at the deepened contact. Her clit throbbed with longing as she threw caution to the wind.

Reaching between the two of them she tugged at his shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to send it sailing across the room, and for brief moment she marveled at the sight of his perfectly sculpted lean muscle of his bare torso for the first time. During the nights they had spent together he had always worn a shirt but now that there was no barrier she realized just how much his body had changed. Lust took hold as they collided once more.

Using his palms, he could feel the muscles that now rippled across her arms and back and noted that she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the thin cotton of her black Green Day band t-shirt as her hardened nipples grazed across his bare chest through the fabric. The very thought of what he was doing to her made the blood rush toward his lower region as it began to swell. Moving to her neck he sucked and nipped gently as she threw her head to the side with a ragged breath.

His hands moved beneath the shirt, his hands caressing the soft six pack of her abs as they rose until they found their destination earning an enticing gasp followed by a deep moan. She was the perfect size for him as she filled his cupping hand, goosebumps rising beneath his fingertips from the heated contact.

"Take it off." She whispered breathlessly and John willingly obliged as he pulled the fabric over her head and sent it to join his own tank top the sight of her body took his breath away.

She was a few pounds smaller than when he left, but even more beautiful than he remembered, although he always thought she was the most beautiful person on earth. He had dreamt of her body every night that he had been gone. He knew every line, curve and freckle, and wasn't in the least disappointed as he looked at her lithe, toned body in the candlelight. It was all he could do not to literally ravage her where she sat.

They were both very young the first time they had been together, and her teen-aged body had filled out into luscious womanly curves, but beneath it all she still looked like the young girl he'd fallen so madly in love with.

Her nipples were hard, pointed, the softest shade of pink, teasing him. Her hands brushed his long hair out of his face as he moved his gaze over her, she was innocence and vixen all rolled into one.

Closing the space between them once more her hips began to move in a blissful rhythm against him in response eliciting an approving groan from him. Placing a hand against her back he leaned forward, pushing her back until he was on top of her, he legs spreading to welcome his gentle weight.

His lips placed feather light kisses across her jaw as he slowly made his way down her body, leaving no part unloved pausing at her neck long enough to gently kiss and nip at the nape of her neck before moving to the valley between her lushes breasts. He had wanted this for so long, he wasn't about to rush as he kissed a trail along the sides of each mound before moving to the hardened nipple which, standing tall and hard waiting for his sweet attention.

Sucking the hard sensitive numb into his mouth he looked into her eyes, love and desire reflecting back to his own. Her hands knitted into his hair, holding gently as his tongue flicked and sucked working an unimaginable magic that darkened her eyes with lust and longing.

Kitty moaned as he sucked hard, pulling back until his lips released the pink nub before continuing his way down, kissing along her abdomen until he stopped at the waistband of her red plaid pajama pants. His fingers hooked over the waistband and gently pulled them down her slender powerful legs, fighting the hunger that welled deep inside him until they too were tossed uselessly aside.

Lowering himself in between her knees, he moved to her inner thigh, grinning wickedly as he could see the silent begging for his mouth to kiss the most sensitive part of her body reflected in Kitty's chocolate orbs. But instead he turned his head to the side, slowly and deliberately rubbing his lips along her thigh, sending chills through her small body.

As John passed over her neatly trimmed mound he found that it was exactly as he had remembered. As he inhaled growl ripped from his chest. All those nights away from her and he'd never forgotten the scent of her aroused, just for him.

Her hand came to rest atop his head as a whimper vibrated through her chest. His head tilted and pressed his face into the vixen he could no longer ignore. His tongue sought her treasure, and finding what he searched for, he drew his tongue through the soft folds of her, tasting her for the first time in a very long time. She groaned. Her hips thrust forward, thighs parting wider, pleading for more as her head thrashed to the side.

John smirked as he slid his tongue inside her, urgently lapping at the thick nectar that awaited him as he penetrated her. Moving his head slightly, he sucked her clit into his mouth as she groaned loudly. His tongue swirled and danced across that sensitive bundle of nerves, driving her nearly to madness with the sensation of his hot, wet mouth wrapped around her. Kitty gripped his hair as she begged him not to stop. His eyes never left hers as he ravished her body. It wasn't long before she was softly crying out, her knees trembling as her body rocked against him, soaking his face with her juices as she squirted into his waiting mouth.

He moved up, with the intention of wrapping her in his strong arms as she spasmed, riding out her intense orgasm. But within seconds she shoved him backwards onto the bed, surprising him with her strength moments before her hands roughly yanking down his black pajama bottoms and camo boxer briefs his stiff, throbbing member springing free of is confine.

Gripping him she moved her hand in long, sure strokes before wrapping her small mouth around him sucking hard before and pushing forward until she was about halfway down, holding all she could handle of him in her mouth. She withdrew to the very tip of him, dragging her tongue in circles around the flared tip, and then greedily devouring him again.

Lost in the ecstasy of her mouth, his hand tangled itself in her dark hair, careful not to push down, growling and groaning as he fought the urge to grind against her face.

He love the way she swallowed him, her mouth working urgently up and down the length of him as she greedily worked to have him explode in her mouth. When he felt himself drawing near, he gently stopped her by pulling at her arms until she was laying ontop of him. He kissed her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her naked body and grinding his cock between them. He kissed her all over her face, her neck, biting at her collarbone and shoulders as if he planned to eat her alive.

"You are too perfect." he growled as he kissed her. "I want to be deep inside you."

Kitty took matters in her own hands once more as she reared back, gripping his cock as she inserted him deep inside her before he could speak.

Kitty shuddered as she pushed herself onto him, crying out as he instantly hit bottom. It had been so long since he had been inside her. She had forgotten the proportion of her tiny body to his size, and she was almost as tight as the very first time he'd taken her. She held herself pressed against him, her arms shaking and her breathing ragged.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." She breathed as she began grinding her clit against his pelvic bone and twisting her hips with him throbbing inside her. She leaned forward and kissed him, then whispered, "Just tell me before you come."

She began to ride him. The first few strokes were slow and easy as her body adjusted to him inside her, but her movements quickened and she was rising and falling onto him in frenzy. John's hands cupped her breasts; his mouth moving from one nipple to another and back again as he fed from her engorged nipples. It had been so long since he had been inside her and he was nearing the edge fast - too fast. His balls tightened painfully as he managed to moan out a barely coherent "cumming".

"Let go." Kitty moaned as she continued to ride him as nearing her own orgasm, marveling at the feeling of only him inside her. John was blinded by light shooting through his brain as he exploded almost instantly.

She was shocked by the sudden groan that fell from his lips as he released his seed into her, filling her with warmth. He knew she had been close and felt bad. Kitty began to slow her pace, but instead of letting her stop, he gripped her hips and quickly flipped her so that he was the one on top. Fighting the painful sensitivity that enveloped his lower half, he pumped as hard and as fast as he could into her, determined to bring her to another climax.

Realizing what he was doing Kitty reached down between them as she played with her clit. The combination of his unrelenting pumping against her G-Spot and her wondering fingers brought her to the edge so quick that all she could do was grip the sheet with both hands as she let out a guttural moan that tore from the depths of her throat.

Her body tingled all over as if someone had electrocuted her and suddenly she could no longer feel the bed below her. She felt as though she were floating, flying through a wave of ecstasy before she was suddenly brought back to reality as her back collided painfully against the hardwood floor.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, ecstasy-giving way to panicked embarrassment as she realized she was no longer on John's bed, or even in his room for that matter but in the Rec-Room. With a cat-like reflex she reached up and snatched the blue blanket from the back of the couch just as a surprised Artie turned toward her.

"_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_" She chanted getting to her feet. Wrapping the cover more securely around herself she sprinted up the stairs passing a shocked Pixie, much to her dismay. Digging her feet into the hardwood she charged toward John's room, only to be met by the surprised man at the door holding a towel wrapped around his waist with one hand and a bath robe in the other.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly as she approached noting her panicked incantation he stepping aside to let her into the room.

"Oh my God," Was her only response as she moved into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. "I _Phased _through the floor!"

"Are you alright?" He asked again his towel and robe dropping to the floor as he gently gripped her shoulders, checking for any sign of damage.

"Are _you_?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"It was strange." He admitted fighting off a smile.

"I can't _believe_ I Phased just then! That's _never_-" John began to laugh uncontrollably at her irresistible blush. His throaty chuckle caused her to smile in return. "Why are you laughing? It was totallyyour fault!"

"I'd like to think so." He beamed, earning a smack to his abs as the two of them erupted into a roar of laughter. "I'll get you for that one Pryde!"

Reaching forward he lifted her up into his arms as she shrieked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders letting the blanket fall uselessly to the floor as he carried her back to his bed.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the kitchen, the mornings news paper clutched in his hand as he scanned the sports article when Kitty and John rounded the corner.<p>

"Morning." Kitty called, freshly showed and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Beside her a clean-shaven John was clad in a dark blue shirt that had a white stripe across it, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. Both wore a look of hesitation across their features as they stood in the doorway.

Logan looked to both of them, with a knowing eyebrow arched brow before returning to his paper. "Bout time."

"Okay," Kitty blushed deeply as she walked toward the nearest cabinet. "So coffee?"

"Yeah, _please_!" John ran an embarrassed hand through his hair as he replied. "Are we the first ones up?"

"Yeup." Logan replied without looking up from his paper, confirming that word of what happened had passed through the entire mansion in one night.

**Author's Afterword:** I would DIE of embarrassment, I'm JUST That last part was stolen from a Comic where Kitty Phases through the floor as when her and Colossus have sex and I thought it was just too funny not to put in here.

Also if you like the song or have never heard it before, if you wanna re-read the bedroom scene put on "Style" by Taylor Swift, it really kind of fits (Shut up, I LOVE her music, always ). OR "Beating Heart" by Ellie Golding works as well. Also if you want to listen to "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback during the Star Gaze, that song inspired it when I was driving to drop off Paperwork for my C.D.L. "It's Only" by ODESZA feat. Zyra goes PERFECTLY for the opening scene.

If you want to know what John's beards looks like, simply picture a longer version of the one he has in Nikita. For the shorter, trimmed and well kept version picture a SLIGHTLY thicker version of his beard in 12 Monkeys promo photos and his hair is a straighter version from the same show. I had found the photos before but sadly they were like that one diamond in the rough that are nearly impossible to find unless you're a moronic, flailing Kyro fangirl determined to find reference

I do also want to apologize if their relationship suddenly seems rushed, Revanite201 and myself have been talking about Timelines and the events between X3 and DOFP (Days of Future Past) and I noticed that if I took as long as I had wanted to, it would have screwed with the timeline ENTIRELY… and I know many of you are sitting here reading this mentally screaming "But Rain, it's a FANFICTION, you can alter the timeline to make it work!" I know guys, I know I could, but that's just not my style. I like to stick as close to the original timelines in my stories as much as possible. As it is I have altered MANY things from the original timeline to make this work, for example: The years the story takes place SHOULD be somewhere around 2006 but because I was only 11 in 2001, I couldn't remember much so mine takes place closer somewhere between 2006 to present day with X3 taking place around 2013 or 2014 (DOFP WILL be in 2023, don't worry about .)

As for my thoughts on this chapter, the "fluffy" stuff, (no not the lemons, get you heads out of the ) will become more and more scares as we approach DOFP… That comic is by FAR once of the darkest times in X-Men HISTORY and possibly Marvel's as well. As we get closer… you MAY not like what I write. We're talking things only discussed in WWII… I'd rather go the darker direction because it's what I feel would honestly happen in that situation, and some of it is BRIEFLY touched in the opening scene through audio when Xavier is using Cerebro, but due to Disney, money and I'm sure a BAZILLION other things, it wasn't done as graphically. So consider this the first of my TWO warnings. The second one will manifest before the beginning of the chapter in question, so just… be prepared… The night is always darkest before the dawn… (Yes I know, it's a D.C. Movie quote, but come ON Heath Ledger made an AWESOME Joker and Aaron Eckhart made a BRILLIANT Two Face! X-Men, Spiderman Batman and Superman were what got me started with comics at the impressionable age of 5 so be )

Well, that's all for now guys! As always PLEASE let me know what you guys thought of this chapter as well as your thoughts and opinions of this taking a darker route! If I get to many objections I'll change some things to a more PG style, although I'd rather not. It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	39. Chapter 39: With Arms Wide Open

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys SO much for the continued support! It really means everything to me for this story! For those of you who don't already know… I've been _dying_ to write this The movie that inspired this WAY back when Tangled Webs was just an idea in my head, is the same film that had people telling me I was blindly looking for lesbos in the movies when I called out that Ellen Page was a lesbian! Also, if there is grammar issues I would like to apologize now, I simply could not wait any longer to post this chapter!

**Regarding the Contest: **I wanted, once again, to take this time to thank you _ALL_ once again for your kind words and continued support. Without you, John and Kitty's relationship would have never made it this far.

In previous chapters, I opened up the chance to change the description. I have narrowed it down to 6 possibilities from KatharinePryde23 and Revanite201. Below are the candidates. The first three are from Revanite201's and the second set of three are from KatharinePryde23 suggestion. Please send me a P.M or add it to your review your favorite one. They are all numbered from 1 to 6, so just put the words "Vote" followed by the corresponding number, the one with the most votes by the next chapter will be chosen as the winner!

(1)

"_I don't have any gifts, just a curse._" It was Kitty's sorrow-filled voice that made his chest tighten. He looked toward the memory, the largest picture thus far. She was sitting on the couch of her home, as she now watched his flame in awe. A smile plastered on her lips as the Dragon rubbed against her like a cat.

The only girl that never feared his gift from the beginning.

(2)

John stared deeply into Kitty's eyes, silently pleading with her to understand. She meant more to him than any other person at the mansion. He wanted her to be safe more than anything and he knew the only way that would happen is if she went into that passage. "_What!? No,_" Kitty stammered. "_I'm not leaving you._"

(3)

"No. No. No. _Please_! I want to go _back_!" Suddenly the white light ripped him away from the television in the same manor as he blindly reached for anything that might stop him. "I wanna _live_! I wanna stay with _Kitty_! No! _Please!_"

(4)

I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting the most important person in my life. It was the biggest mistake that I have ever made and I will forever be sorry about it.

(5)

I know that sorry would never be anywhere close to enough to ease the pain and all the suffering I have caused you. It was too late when I realized how deeply I had hurt the one I love. Even if you won't believe me, this wasn't the way I was expecting it to turn out. I'm sorry and I'm deeply remorseful.

(6)

And so, it is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. I have been given an opportunity and I need to take it. I still want to share a lifetime with you, I want it to be the way it used to be, but this is something I must do first, to establish a possible future for the both of us. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to Creed. The X-Men movieverse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 39**

**With Arms Wide Open**

"Hey beautiful, you about ready for some breakfast?"

The rough but gentle voice that belonged to John roused Kitty from her deep slumber as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, fighting to re-capture the Sandman. "Nuhu."

It was one of the few times that John and Kitty had slept in separate rooms. He woke up around 7:00 to meet her in the Dinning Room after her morning Danger Room session. When 7:30 rolled around Bobby, Colossus and Rogue sauntered in, claiming that they had just come from the Danger Room and she hadn't been there. Confused, he made his way to her room where he found the still slumbering Kitty.

"But I'm hungry." He whined playfully, nuzzling her neck.

"Sleepy time."

John chuckled at her childish reply before he gently dragged his fingers across the exposed skin of her neck causing tingles to form in their wake. Kitty giggled from the sensation as she captured his fingers between her neck and jaw. "No fair."

"Oh, it's _totally _fair."

"How so?" Kitty asked, her voice husky from sleep as she peeked at him from her vantage point in the pillow.

"You woke me in a similar manner back when we were at your parents house."

"You _remember _that?" She asked in awe as she moved to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"Of course I do." He smirked wickedly. "I also remember doing _this_."

Darting toward her he had his arm wrapped around her pinning her beneath him in one swift motion as he relentlessly tickled her sides causing her to shriek in laughter all thoughts of sleep leaving her mind. She fought frantically against his grasp, but he grabbed her wrists, slamming them down on the pillow above her head as he looked into her eyes. Leaning down, he captured her lips in his for a brief moment.

"I love you."

"I don't remember all _that_." Kitty arched an eyebrow. "You only pinned me."

John smirked at the memory. "No, but you have _no_ idea how much I wanted to."

She kissed him once more, savoring the feeling for just a moment before drawing back. "I love you too."

John climbed off of her as she moved to sit up, an ever so faint throbbing, fluttering feeling erupted from her lower abdomen and it would have gone unnoticed if it weren't for the momentary nausea that struck her before passing very quickly. As she draped her legs over the edge John gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you downstairs." Moving toward the door he paused halfway to point a finger at her. "No falling back asleep little missy."

"Where are _you_ going?"

"To eat." Was the simple response.

"Like _that_?" She gestured to his half naked form. "At least put a shirt on. This _is_ a school, after all."

"Why?" He asked with a smirk, moving to his drawer he pulled out a Black 30 Seconds to Mars band t-shirt and threw it on. "Afraid someone might ogle your eye candy?"

"Exactly! It's _my _eye candy." She emphasized by pointing to herself.

"As you wish." John chuckled as he gave her another kiss. "I'll save you a seat."

As soon as he was out the door, Kitty rose to her feet, the world spinning for a moment before correcting itself. '_Woah! I must've stood up too _fast' She thought nonchalantly and removed her shirt before grabbing her bra from the bedpost. Wrapping the fabric around her waist she snapped it in the before turning it. When the cups were in front she looped her arms through he straps, but as she went to pull it up, a foreign soreness enveloped her breasts. Her nipples felt as though someone had given her a titty-twister. '_Maybe John accidentally pinched them when he was tickling me_.' She thought dismissively. Carefully she pulled her shirt back over her head, hoping that the soreness would leave by the time she reached the kitchen.

Much to her disappointment however, the natural bounce her chest did going down the stairs felt as though someone had tried to rip them from her chest. She placed her hands to them in an attempt to keep them from jiggling. As she finished her descent, she noticed that they felt slightly larger. '_You're just imagining things_.'

As Kitty entered the Kitchen she was greeted by the rather perky, four-armed Cook named Marilyn. Grabbing her plate Kitty moved down the row of food, which was always set up in buffet style. As she passed the omelets her stomach lurched slightly from the revolting aroma as she covered her mouth, grimacing from the nasty burp. '_That's been happening a lot lately, I hope I'm not getting sick._'

Settling on a bagel with cream cheese and some grapes she took her seat beside John, Colossus, to his right and Rogue and Bobby across from her. Bobby and Rogue had been awkward for a while, and it was clear that he cared for the other girl very deeply but he was struggling to respect her decision.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Rogue asked taking a bite of her Biscuits and gravy.

The sight made Kitty queasy once more, but she fought off the feeling as she lathered her bagel with a generous amount of cream cheese. "Sleep."

John chuckled. "You fell asleep at like, _eight_ last night, how are you _still _tired?"

"I don't know." She placed the two halves of her bagel together before popping a grape into her mouth. "I _seriously_ don't feel all that great though. It's like I can't seem to get enough sleep. By the way, I think you gave me a purple-nerple when you tickled me."

Rogue eyed her friend carefully as she addressed her boyfriend, rubbing her breast painfully. "How long has this been going on?"

"The purple-nerple? Just a few minuets."

The untouchable Mutant rolled her eyes. "_Not that_, the whole not feeling well."

"Oh, I don't know," Kitty shrugged as she took a bite of her beagle. "A few days. Maybe a week?"

"What's with the bagel?" Rogue scooped another bite of the fluffy biscuit into her mouth as she looked at her friend's plate. "Where's your Omelet?"

"Didn't want any." Kitty shrugged taking another mouthful. "I was going to, but the thought made me nauseous."

"How many times are you gonna change things on me? First it was your Pop-Tarts, then it was you Omelet and now it's a _bagel _and some _grapes_?" Rogue stated in a matter-of-fact way. "_What_ am I going to do with you?"

"Yeah, I'm changing things." Kitty repeated slowly. "Because I have the _flu_ and it made me sick to my stomach. So I passed it up."

"The flu? In the middle of _May_?"

Kitty shrugged as she took another bite. "It can happen."

"You mean to tell me that because of the _flu_,"Rogue began as she flashed a wicked smirk that could rival John's. She was going to have some fun with this one. "You chose a bagel over your gooey, spongy, _luscious _egg littered with Onions and Bell Peppers?"

Marie had barely finished the word "egg" before Kitty dropped the bagel in her hand and sprinted for the nearest bathroom, Rogue chasing after her. She barely had time to lift the lid before the entire contents of her stomachs breakfast emptied into the toilet.

"What do you think _now_?" The untouchable Mutant asked with a smug look as she held Kitty's hair back.

"Kitty, are you alright? You booked it out of there and then we could hear you puking from all the way in the Dinning Room." John's worried voice asked as he skidded to a stop beside her. Rogue used the hairband around her wrist to tie Kitty's hair back as she heaved once more.

"She's fine. It's just a _stomach bug_. RightKitty?" Her friend mocked playfully.

"I fucking hate you." Kitty's voice dripped with sarcasm, as she looked to her friend, shaking her head before empting her stomach of what little dinner remained in it from the night before.

* * *

><p>"Kitty." John's peaceful voice called once again as he gently shook her shoulder slowly drawing her out of her slumber. "Oh <em>Kitty<em>."

After the incident with breakfast Kitty found no interest in finishing her meal. Instead she went back to her room where she fell asleep. John had kept himself busy by doing his usual workout followed by a hot shower. When he emerged he found that it was close to lunchtime and Kitty still hadn't woken from her nap.

"Kitty." He tried again, this time nuzzling her with his head. "_Kitty_."

"I'm a person not your pet." She chuckled as she stretched, arching her back with a yawn. "_Man_, I'm still sleepy."

"_Still_? You've been out for nearly four hours." John said as he furrowed his brow. "I figured that nap would have re-energized you by now."

"I guess not." Kitty sighed as she relaxed her abnormally sore muscles. "What time is it?"

"It's just after one. I figured we could go downstairs and get some lunch together."

Kitty rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. "I'll go, but I'm really not all that hungry."

"You're not? I figured you'd be _starving _by now after this morning."

Kitty fought off another wave of nauseous as she shrugged before tossing the blanket off of her, leaving the warm confines of her bed. She threw her hair back up into a ponytail before taking John's hand. Together they made their way through the hall and down the stairs toward the Kitchen. They had just passed the Rec-Room when the intense fragrance of the Dinning Room hit her nose and instantly she had to cover her mouth as she sprinted toward the nearest bathroom; once again dumping the little content she had left in her stomach into the toilet.

"Babe, in all the years I've known you, I've _never _seen you unable to stomach food." Not knowing what else to do John knelt beside her, rubbing her back gently as she heaved once more. "If you're feeling _this_ bad maybe you should go to the infirmary. This flu bug could be worse than we thought."

But that was the thing; it didn't _feel _like a flu bug. She didn't have the chills or a fever. Her nose wasn't stuffy, and the only reason why her muscles were sore was because of her near constant puking at the mere _mention _of food. She wracked her brain as she went over the symptoms she actually had. '_Nauseous for sure, I'm_ constantly _tired, I'm cramping, and in the Danger Room sessions I'm getting winded much easier_. _I haven't had my period yet, so it couldn't be that-_' Suddenly her analysis ceased as her blood ran cold. '_Oh my god. My period. I haven't had it_.' Kitty fought the urge to heave again as she looked at John, so attentive and caring.

"I think your right. We should go see Moria."

John blinked dumbfounded. Here he was, trying to convince the only person he knew to hate doctors as much as himself to go, and she agreed without a fight. "Wait _what_?"

"John," She began slowly. "I haven't gotten my period."

* * *

><p>"Well miss Pryde, the test results came back negative." Moria began as she looked over the medical chart. "It appears you're a perfectly healthy, normal, Twenty year old."<p>

"Then why do I feel like such _crap_?" Kitty asked.

They had gone to the infirmary after Kitty finished dry heaving and cleaning up. She confessed to the Doctor what she thought was going on and she immediately had her take a pregnancy test as well as checked her vitals. John was ever present by her side.

"Well, it _is _possible that what the test is correct. _However_, if you still believe it to be wrong, you can always take the test again." Moria informed as she opened a cabinet. Pulling out a cup and another pregnancy test the Doctor turned back to the young woman, handing her the items. "That being said it's best to take a pregnancy test first thing in the morning. Your urine is not diluted from a day of consuming coffee, tea, milk, water, or whatever you like to drink throughout the day and thus has the highest levels of the hCG hormone the test uses to identify if a woman is pregnant or not."

Kitty murmured a thank you before hopping off of the exam table and exiting the infirmary. Once in the hallway she held out her hand to John. "Gimmie your keys."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I know you have the key's to Scott's old car," Kitty stated as they entered the first floor of the mansion. "And I need to drink like, _ten tons_ of Sunny D. So that means I need to make a trip to the convince store."

"Alright." John nodded. "Then I'll take you."

"Where are you guys going?" Rogue's voice sounded as they rounded the corner coming face to face with the woman.

"To the store." John replied earning an elbow from Kitty.

"For what?" She asked drawing out the last word with a smile in a way that reminded her of a child.

"I need to drink my weight in Sunny D." Kitty replied.

"What? _Why_?"

"Why do you think?" Rogue's eyes went wide but before she could announce it to the hallway, Kitty shushed her. "We don't want to say anything until we know for sure. Do you want to come with? I could use my bestie."

"_Duh_!" She exclaimed. "I could use me a good Dr. Pepper, some chocolates, chips-"

Once again, Kitty sprinted to the bathroom leaving an irritated John to glare at Rogue.

"Ooops?" Marie looked at him and shrugged innocently. Shaking his head, John took off after Kitty leaving a mental note to extract revenge next time she was sick.

As John approached Kitty had just finished heaving and was flushing the toilet. "Can we _please _try not to talk about food? The mere thought makes me wanna-" She lurched and rounded back toward the toilet once more and John kneeled beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly as Rogue shooed the traffic of rubberneckers.

"We won't talk about it any more." John promised as he looked to the love of his life, feeling so helpless in his aid for her.

Once she had finished and cleaned up, John wrapped his arm around her swinging the keys back and forth in his hand as they walked toward the garage. They had just walked through the door of the car house when Logan appeared behind them.

"Where are you three headed off to?" He asked eyeing the keys in John's hand.

"We're head to the gro-" Rogue began, but remembered the sensitivity Kitty hand and stopped. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "We just wanted some- You see I had a cra-"

"We're heading to the gas station." John finished, eyeing Rogue with a look that said 'You just had to open your mouth'.

"Your going to the _Gas Station_." Logan eyed the three of them carefully before shaking his head. "I should've stopped asking questions a long time ago. Just be back before dark. There's a lot of weirdo's walking around at night and I don't want to have to go on a manhunt today."

Kitty looked at him with a teasing smile. "_Daww_ look whose being a big, bad, protective, Dad."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Logan waved dismissively. "Somebody's gotta do it. Other wise who _knows _the kind of trouble you three will cause. Now get a move on before I change my mind."

"What ever you say _dad_." Kitty smiled, enjoying the chance to mock Logan. She reached into the house and grabbed the knob before shutting the door. Kitty jogged back toward Rogue and John who had already made their way to the Blue Mazda.

* * *

><p>John shifted the car down into fourth, rocketing them around the corner before putting it back into fourth. As they approached another turn, this one veering right, he pushed in the clutch, held his brake for five seconds and entered the turn. Downshifting into fourth, he released the clutch and skyrocketed out of the bend with blinding speed. Behind him Rogue was jamming out to Linkin Park's "Castle of Glass" as it boomed over the Bose sound system. Beside him, riding shotgun, was a <em>very <em>woozy Kitty. She tried keeping her head tilted back, she tried immersing herself in the music, and even tried closing her eyes but nothing seemed to rid her of the nauseous feeling as her boyfriend navigated the switch backs with an expert skill.

"John, slow down." She pleaded as he approached the next corner, bracing herself with her hand against the dash.

John glanced down at the speedometer. They were only switching between 45 and 50 and the speed limit was 45. Down shifting once more he entered the curve. "Why?"

He quickly discovered the reasoning as Kitty heaved uncontrollably, the sticky, smelly, white and green liquid spewed from her mouth and onto the passenger side glass, spreading to a quarter of the windshield as the car rounded the turn.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as Kitty began to tear up. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry." She replied, trying not to cry from the overwhelming embarrassment that swarmed her.

"It's okay babe. The car needed to be detailed anyway." He said as he shifted once more before reaching out to gently rub her leg. "On the bright side, that was the last curve."

Kitty sniffed and John gently took her hand into his own. Her voice was ridden with guilt and sorrow when she spoke. "Your gonna get puke on you."

"It's okay, I've already got some on me." John chuckled and nodded to his leg where a few splatters were. "Besides, everything in here is washable. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Rogue insisted as she placed a gloved hand on her friends shoulder. "These things happen."

John pulled into the Shell station and parked in front of Pump 1. Once he shut off the engine he exited the car and grabbed a generous amount of paper towels as Kitty and Rogue entered the store to use the restroom in an attempt to clean up. Moving to the passenger side John managed to wipe off the excess vomit without making more than 5 trips to the towel dispenser. Once he was satisfied with his work, he walked inside where he washed his own hands. When he finished he exited the bathroom and found Kitty waist deep in a cooler with one of the baskets and seven 2.8 Liter jugs of Sunny Delight, all the Original Tangy flavor.

"What are you doin?" He asked as he approached.

"Getting some Sunny D. What's it look like I'm doing?" She asked as she placed another container into the cart. "Sadly I don't think they have any more."

"Do you _really _think that we need _eight _jugs of this stuff?"

"I _need _to be able to pee first thing in the morning, so what do you think?" Kitty stared at him from the peek of her vision.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you!_" Rogue called from down the isle when John opened his mouth to protest.

Not wanting anger an already irritated Kitty he raised his hands in surrender before wandering around the store. As he went up and down each isle he managed to grab some wet-wipes, two Dr. Peppers, a King Sized Twix and a regular Milky Way. '_I know she'll want these later._' He thought to himself as he walked toward the check out stand.

The counterman, who wore a bright yellow shirt with red sleeves and had a face that reminded John of a frog looked over the items and arched an eyebrow at him. "Think you got enough Sunny Delight?"

"No." Kitty retorted. "Do you have anymore?"

"Dude, I think you cleared me out." He said as he rang up the items. "Will this be all?"

Pyro was just about to answer when Rogue's voice came from somewhere behind him. "No! These too!"

Turing around he saw her waving a Dr. Pepper and Resse's Peanut Butter Cups. She dropped them on the counter and grabbed grabbing Kitty by the arm, dragging her out of the building before he could offer any sort of protest. The counterman by the name of Rollo pointed to the new items questioningly.

"Go ahead." John sighed as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. "I know I'm spending more than twenty bucks anyway."

"Your total is 30.35" He grabbed the items and scanned them into the computer. "But you've got _two _girls! _Nice _bro!"

"No, no. It's nothing like that." John insisted with a wave of his hand as he handed him two twenties. "Just my girlfriend and her _abnormally_ annoying best friend."

"Either way, it looks like you guys are gearing up for some fun with a couple of Screwdrivers!"

"I _wish_." John said as he looked out the window toward Kitty who was leaning against the side of the rear panel of his Mazda. "It would make tomorrow morning a hell of a lot different, that's for sure."

"Oh _shit_! Fertile Myrtle?" The counterman's eyes went wide as John shrugged.

"We don't know yet."

"Well, _that_ explains a lot. I've seen Mama Bear in here a few times and she's _never_ acted that way before." Rollo glanced out the window toward Kitty then back at John as he handed him the change. Before dropping a long Cherry Twizler Rope into the bag. "Her eggo is preggo. No doubt about it, Homeskillet. Take this on the house. Your gonna need it."

John rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bags and headed out the door. Rogue popped the trunk for him and he placed the grocery's inside.

"Oh wait! Before you shut it, can I get my Dr. Pepper and Reese's?"

"You want your food?" John asked and Rogue nodded. Reaching into one of the bags he tossed her a small yellow package. "Here!"

Rogue caught it unerringly and examined the small parcel. "This isn't my candy."

"Nope, it isn't. You want your candy and soda? You finish cleaning out the car." John teased with a smirk.

"But I want my candy." Rogue pouted playfully as she opened the packaging.

"If you want your sweets as bad as you say you do, you'll clean out the car." His voice tormented her in the way an older brother would.

"Can we _please _stop talking about food?" Kitty whined. They couldn't help themselves; both John and Rogue laughed as the Untouchable Mutant began to wipe out the interior of the car.

It was only a few minuets before Rogue had the entire interior wiped down and ready to go. John was thankful the car didn't smell as he handed Rogue her Dr. Pepper. Before she could question him about it, Kitty spoke up.

"_Please _drive slower this time." She pleaded hopelessly. Her voice sounded so small that it melted John's heart.

"If it'll avoid another mess, I'll drive like a grandma."

"I'm down for grandma speed." Kitty smiled as she shut her door.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the Mansion both Kitty and Rogue sprinted into the house, leaving John with two armfuls worth of grocery's. When he entered the building the sight of busy and bustling hallways met him. '<em>Shit. No wonder why they took off so fast. Classes have let out for the day.<em>' He thought to himself as he made his way through the crowed until he came face to face with Bobby, Logan and Colossus.

" Hey bro!" Bobby greeted with his hand raised for a slap, but quickly dropped it when he took note of John's arms. "Woah, what's with all the bags?"

"Uh," The normally quick witted and calm Pyro froze for a moment as he debated on what to say. The three Mutants stared at him expectantly; he cleared his throat before giving an answer. "Kitty thinks she has the flu."

Colossus and Bobby both took a half step back from him as Logan simply arched his eyebrow suspiciously. "The flu? So you went to get…"

"Orange juice." John replied when Logan trailed off.

Wolverine's nostrils flared as he tilted his head toward the ceiling with a sniff. "That's an _awful _lot of orange juice for someone with the _flu_."

"Yeah, well you know Kitty." John shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yeah, I do." Logan said as he stepped aside to let him up the stairs. "You _better _take good care of her, you hear me?"

"I will." He assured before ascending the stairs. There was something in Logan's voice that told him he knew more than he was letting on. '_He knows something's up_.' John thought as he remembered how Logan's sensitive nose pointed toward the ceiling.

When he entered Kitty's room he unloaded all eight jugs in front of her nightstand before sitting on the edge of her bed. Taking a bite out of his Twix, he watched as Rogue began walking back and fourth between the closet and the bathroom. When she made her third pass he decided to find out why.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Don't worry about it." Rogue said with a smile as she disappeared behind the door once more.

John decided not to question it as he happily munched on the candy bar observing her as she continued to move between the two points. When he finished the last bite of his candy, Kitty finally emerged taking his breath away.

"Your beautiful." He commented as she looked at herself puzzled.

"Thanks?"

She was clad in a simple, white, spaghetti strapped sundress that stopped just above her knee and hugged her in all the right places. Her wet hair fell against her shoulders holding only a _hint _of her natural wave.

"My work here is done." Rogue smirked as she moved to walk out of the room.

"Hey Rogue, catch!" When she looked at him he tossed the Reese's, which she caught greedily. "Thanks for your help today. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Rogue smiled at her friends. "Ya'll are the closest thing I have to family. You guys have always been there for me when I needed you most."

With that she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. John got to his feet and took Kitty into his strong arms, holding her close as he murmured into her hair. "How to you feel?"

"Tired." Was the soft response as she inhaled deeply. "Very tired."

He nodded as he released her before gesturing toward the jugs placed neatly in two rows of four. "Well I put your juice over here."

"I didn't want them there! They _need _to be refrigerated!" She snapped and instantly regretted it as a hurt look crossed the features of her beloved. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm more exhausted than I thought."

"It's okay love. I was gonna go downstairs to get some ice and a cooler to put them in." John replied gently as he gestured to the door. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when I come back."

"That sounds good." Kitty yawned before giving John a kiss. "I really am sorry."

"I know. Now get some sleep."

John returned shortly with an ice-chest as promised and loaded the beverages into it. Kitty looked so peacefully that he couldn't bring himself to wake her. So instead he left the room to let her sleep with an idea in his mind.

It was nearly an hour before he returned but when he did he brought a tray carrying an empty glass, a plate of various fruits and a single rose freshly picked from the garden in a clear vase. Gently he shook Kitty who woke much easier than the last two times. When she saw the tray and a freshly showered boyfriend, her heart melted. He was so caring and sweet in the way he looked after her.

"When did you do all this?" She asked with a fluttering heart.

"While you were asleep." John shrugged as if it were nothing. "I feel really bad about not being able to help more with this."

"You being here, that's help enough." Kitty whispered hoarsely.

"Would you like some of your juice?" John asked, noting the raspy voice and Kitty nodded. He opened the cooler and pulled out one of the jugs. Removing the cap he poured her a glass and handed it to her. He barely had the lid screwed on when a knock came from the door. "You expecting someone?"

"No." She shook her head drinking a large gulp.

Placing the jug back into the ice chest John walked toward the threshold and pulled it open. From where she lay Kitty couldn't see who was at the door but when he spoke she knew it was Bobby.

John eyed his friend carefully as he stood before him. A "Get Well Soon." Balloon in one hand and a card in the other. What shocked him most was the yellow surgeon mask on his face. "Dude, what's with the mask?"

"You said Kitty was sick with the flu and I wanted to bring her something." He said holding out the objects.

"I'll be sure that she gets them." He said slowly. "Thank you."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, no problem, man. I'll catch you guys later."

"Later." John chuckled as he shut the door. Looking at Kitty he held up the items. "Looks like these are for you."

"Bobby?" She asked and nodded when John confirmed it. "Thought so. You can just set them on the dresser."

No sooner did John set them down did another knock come to the door. "_Now_ who the hell is it?"

Once again John opened the door to reveal Pitor holding a bouquet of various wild flowers and a card wearing a similar mask to Bobby's. "Oh, uh, Hi John. I wanted to give Kitty something to make her feel better and check up on her."

"Hi Pete!" Kitty called from her bed with a kind wave.

"Hey Kitty. You feeling any better?" He asked leaning around John.

"A little. Thanks for the concern though."

"No problem. You get well soon!" He said before turning back to John. "So I'm probably gonna be up for a little while. If you get bored after Kitty falls asleep a couple of the guys are gonna be in my room playing Black Ops Zombies if your interested."

"Nah man, not tonight. But thanks for the offer." John politely declined.

"Alright. If you change you mind, just let me know." Colossus smiled before waving to Kitty. "I'll see you later."

Kitty waved back. "Bye!"

"Later Pete." John waved as well before shutting the door back. Once again held up the items before setting them on the dresser. Moving toward the bed he took a seat beside Kitty.

"I bought you some stuff if you get a hankering for something sweet later."

"Thank you babe." Kitty said as she popped a cube of watermelon into her mouth.

John filled her glass several times as they talked about everything and nothing all at once. The only time they spoke about the test was that if it turned out positive, they mutually agreed she would carry to full term and keep the baby but they spoke nothing more on the subject manor after that.

Eventually Kitty began to get ready for bed after insisting that John go to the cafeteria for something to eat. As she brushed her teeth and changed into a purple tank top and matching plaid bottoms she found herself lost in thought.

Her period had never been late since it regulated itself after she first got it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. The truth? She was terrified; but not for the reasons one would think. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Political world came knocking on Xavier's door. She wasn't ready to bring a child into a world so full of hate and fear; it wasn't fair to the small being.

Not that she didn't, _eventually _want a baby. It's just that she had wanted to wait until the chaos of the world around them had subsided and she was married. Hopefully by that time she would be _much _older than twenty. But with how things were at the moment, she was in no way ready for motherhood _or_ marriage and all the other serious life changing eventualities that came with both of those occurrences. She thought of her parents and how disappointed they would be once she told them _if _the test turned out positive. Maybe not so much once they discovered it was John's. She smiled when she thought about how much her father liked him. Someone that would always take care of her, that's all her father ever wanted for her. When they had called her after Alcatraz they told her of the mercy he forced Magneto to show them and how they believed there was still something good inside of him.

Kitty never did want to have a baby out of wedlock, but if the test came out positive she wasn't going to get married to John just because it's what society deemed to be "The Right Thing". No, if she were to ever marry John it would be because they loved each other unconditionally and wanted to declare that love in the most personal of vows.

It was close to midnight when Kitty finished her nightly routine and the last glass of juice. She had managed to down three of the eight jugs before she felt as though she would throw up from the excess liquid in her stomach. She peed just enough to ensure that she wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom before crawling into bed. She wanted the best possible chance at the most accurate results when morning came. As she drifted off to sleep her last thought was of her love for John and she hoped that he wouldn't run if the test didn't come out the way she wanted it to.

* * *

><p>The sunlight peaked through the thin curtains covering the window. As the hours passed, it progressively got brighter and brighter in the room. Kitty winced when the light had finally been too much to sleep through. Groggily she opened her eyes as the familiar, strong arm of John held her close. She tried closing them as she snuggled back into her pillow, the memory of what happened the day before was not something she was ready to deal with just yet.<p>

"Good morning beautiful." John's soft voice entered her ears. "How do you feel?"

Kitty swallowed hard as her eyes opened once more. "Scared."

John pulled her tighter, inhaling as he buried his face comfortingly into her brown waves as the pressure in her lower abdomen began to manifest. "It's okay to be scared."

She fought off of the feeling for as long as she could before she finally threw off the blankets and sat up, once again the same faint, throbbing feeling appeared for brief moment before she stood. Much to her relief, the dizzy nausea didn't hit. Walking around the bed she opened her nightstand and grabbed the purple E.P.T pregnancy test and urine cup.

"It's now or never." She sighed before walking toward the bathroom door.

"Do you uh," John's voice was so riddled with nerves he had to clear his throat before continuing. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Kitty shook her head as she opened the door. "Nah, I think I got it. I'll be out in a few."

With that, the brunette disappeared behind the door. Opening the box she carefully read the instructions. Once she peed into the cup Moria had given her, she removed the test from the foil wrapper. Detaching the purple Overcap, she immersed the entire Absorbent Tip part of the stick in and counted to twenty before pulling the item out. While holding the stick with the Absorbent Tip still pointing downward, she replace the Overcap and laid the stick on the counter with the Result Window facing up as a faint blue color moved across the display. She dumped the pee into the toilet and flushed before washing her hands.

When Kitty emerged she found John replacing the cap after taking a swig of Sunny D straight from the jug. She was too nervous to tease him about using a glass as she took a seat beside her boyfriend with a shaky breath. "And now we wait."

"How long will it take?" John asked as he rested his hand against her leg.

"The instructions said to wait two minuets before reading the results." Kitty's eyes looked to the clock on her nightstand, the blue digital face reading 7:08.

John nodded as an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. His hate for it was one of the few things that had never changed. "This is going to be the longest two minuets of our lives."

"Yeup."

The quiet seeped in like an unwanted guest once more as John wracked his brains. It was a full thirty seconds before he spoke. It was the paper Kitty was fiddling with in her hand that caught his attention.

"What's that?" He asked gesturing to the perfectly folded piece of paper.

"The instructions."

"How will we know if we're pregnant?" He questioned. Kitty turned to face him as tears fell from her eyes and began to slide down her cheeks. She had never hinted once to him of the inner turmoil that had been running through her mind, but she was more than just a little scared and it was painfully evident now. John reached out and gently brushed the fallen tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs before he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he took her hand into his. Honey colored orbs bore into amber as he spoke with sincerity. "Hey, no matter if we can read the stupid test results or not, we'll figure this out _together_. I love you Kitty, more than you'll ever know and no matter what that piece of plastic says, I always will."

Gently he kissed her lips before he took the paper from her fingers and unfolded it. His eyes scanned the instructions until he found what he had been looking for.

"It says here, 'A plus sign in the round window indicates a 'pregnant' result. The lines that make up the sign can be different shades of blue and need not match the color of the illustrations.'" John read. He knew Kitty had read the directions but couldn't stand the silence and thus continued. "If you tested not pregnant but your period is overdue, you may not be pregnant; the level of pregnancy hormone in your urine may not be high enough to be detected yet; or you may have miscalculated the day your period is due. If you tested early, test again when your period is due. If your period is overdue, test again in 3 days time. If this test give you a minus sign, 'not pregnant' result, and you still have not had your period, you should see your doctor."

John flipped the paper over to reveal the Spanish version of the instructions and began to read them as best he could in the tongue, earning him a light shove with her shoulder as she chuckled. He handed her back the paper, happy he could make her smile, even if it was only for a moment. She looked toward the clock as a blaring 7:11 screamed back. Taking a deep breath she looked to her attentive, loving boyfriend. "It's time. But I don't think I can look."

"I'll be right beside you the whole time." John said as he stood up and offered her his hand. "We'll look at the test results _together_."

Taking his hand she got to her feet and began walking toward the bathroom. As they entered, he could see the white and purple stick lying on the counter but from where he stood, John couldn't see the results as clearly as Kitty. With shaking hands Kitty lifted the test and covered her mouth. John waited with bated breath as tears began to form in her eyes as she mumbled the result.

"I'm pregnant."

For one of the few times in her life she had no idea what to do. There was no way that she was pregnant. It just wasn't happening. It couldn't. However, what John did next, she never expected to come from the man before her.

With tears of joy He dropped to his knees as he knelt in front of her, his hands resting gently against her belly. Leaning forward he placed a soft, lingering kiss just below her belly button before taking her hands into his own. Rising to his feet he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as humanly possible, losing himself in his thoughts, unsure of what was running through the mind of his beloved. Drawing back John watched as the tears began to fall and once again he wiped them away. Looking deeply into her eyes he himself falling into them. A smooth green around the edge contrasted beautifully with the amber color in the middle, capturing his heart all over again as they shimmered like stars with unshed tears.

"I love you. I promise with all my soul. With all that I am. I will protect this baby, this life we created together, from any who wish to cause harm. You have my word, Katherine Pryde." He vowed. As if he could read her mind, John spoke the words that fought away her fears, even if only for a moment. When she looked into his eyes, his expression was intense, brave and daring as he conveyed every ounce of meaning into his words.

For a moment, John thought maybe she was frightened by his words, but before he could ponder it further, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and he covered her mouth with his in a fiery kiss. His immediate response surprised her. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined them to be much like the fire he controlled. Fear vanished from her mind and every ounce of love and devotion they held for each other was conveyed in the simple kiss.

When they drew back John rested his forehead against hers as she held his loving gaze with one of her own. "We'll take this one day at a time. You're not alone in this. You'll _never _be alone. I promise you that."

John had always been different than most guys and he had more than proved his sorrow for leaving her since his return. He had indeed changed. Gone was the arrogant asshole he had been as a teen. In it's place a confident, almost to the point of cocky, and kind man. She now knew that he would stand by her, even without his voiced vow.

"I love you John. There's no one on this planet I'd rather have this baby with." She said before he wrapped her into his strong arms once more. They stood their, simply holding one another for what felt like an eternity until a surprisingly loud growl broke the compatible silence causing both adults to laugh as they drew back.

"I think the little sea monkey is hungry." She chuckled as she wiped away the faint tears of happiness she hadn't realized she was crying before returning the test to the counter.

"_Finally_?" John laughed as he took his girlfriends hand. "Well let's go get something to eat before _our _little sea monkey changes her mind."

"_Her_? What makes you think it's a girl?" Kitty asked eyeing him carefully as they exited the bathroom.

"Call it, a hunch." John said with a knowing smirk as the faint memory of his comatose state entered his mind. He finally put the two together when she announced the test result. He dropped her hand just long enough to pull a, ash colored Assassins Creed Black Flag shirt over his head before heading down stairs.

When they walked toward the buffet, John refused to let her hold her own plate but let her place what she wanted on it. It wasn't long before the plate was piled high with a cinnamon roll, hash browns, three small strips of bacon, two slices of toast, grapes, a slice of watermelon and, surprisingly, a single fried egg. John's simply held two pieces of toast, two strips of bacon, a fried egg and two packets of mayo, all of which he intended to combine into a sandwich.

They took their seats across from a shocked Colossus who sat between an equally stunned Bobby and Rogue who was nearly bursting from the building.

"_So_," She began as they barely slid into their seats. "Was it the flu?"

Kitty sighed as she looked at her best friend, resting her arms on the table, trying to hide the smile that was creeping across her face. "Would I be sitting here if it were the flu?"

"Shut up. Shut up. _Shut. Up!_" Rogue dropped her fork and squealed as she leaped to her feet and rushed around the table, gripping the couple in a bone-crushing hug leaving the two boys to look on in gaping confusion. "I'm so excited for you guys! Congratulations!"

"Um, somebody care to fill us in on what the hell is going on?" A perplexed Bobby asked looking between his three friends.

"Should we tell them now?" Kitty looked at John who shrugged.

"That's up to you. I think Rogue might have an aneurism if we don't."

"Tell us what?" Colossus asked slowly.

"We'll it was totally un-expected but," Kitty looked at both boys, a smile creeping across her face as Rogue jumped up and down. "John and I are going to be parents."

It seemed to take a moment for her words to sink in as they blinked, but the dazed moment rapidly passed as a happy chaos broke out amongst the fellow X-Men. Bobby was the first to get to his feet and give John a high five followed by Colossus whose slap resounded through the Dinning room before wrapping Kitty in a warm bear hug that could have only come from the mighty Russian Mutant. Bobby's gentle hug followed as if he were afraid to break the lithe woman.

"So this for real?" Pitor asked.

"Yes." Kitty chuckled.

"Like for real for real?"

"Yes. For real, for real." She responded as the chuckled gave way to another laugh as her friends hugged them both once more.

"Our little Shadowcat is pregnant!" Rogue squealed as she wrapped Kitty in a hug once more. Kitty couldn't help but beam up at her friends as the world faded to just that single defining moment as blissful joy overwhelmed her. The fear of the world around them still loomed but it was galaxies away in the deepest corners of her mind as she lost herself in the love and happiness her friends and boyfriend helped bring out.

**Author's Afterword:** I would like to thank my WONDERFUL girlfriend for her support and love, especially with this chapter. Not gonna lie, I struggled with this one. I personally have never been pregnant myself although I did have ONE scare, so it was a challenge for me. Personally I would NOT recommend the E.P.T. Test I used here, I would actually recommend First Response, but for the sake of the story I had to use a brand I'm not fully Most of what I stated in this chapter is pretty accurate for pregnancy, as I love the realism in And if you caught my Juno references, you get a cookie! Be prepared for many more to come!lol

Well, that's all for now guys! As always PLEASE let me know what you guys thought of this chapter as well as your thoughts and opinions of this taking a darker route! If I get to many objections I'll change some things to a more PG style, although I'd rather not. It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	40. Chapter 40: Life of a Nesting Family

**Author's Note:** So, I wanna send out a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE, GINORMOUS shout out to Revanite201, his girlfriend and my girlfriend (Both of whom shall remain nameless for internet security purposes) Thank you guys SO much for the continued support and listening to my endless rants and theories! It really means SOOOOO much to me! Also the title of this chapter is subject to change… Not too sure if I like it.

**Regarding the Contest:**So I've tallied up the votes and in case you guys haven't already noticed, it was (1) That won! Congratulations Revanite201! Thank you to all those who participated. And thank you to _ALL_ of you readers again for your kind words and continued support. Without you, John and Kitty's relationship would have never made it this far.

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 40**

**Life of a Nesting Family **

It had only been a few weeks since she had taken the test and John was by her side day and night. He wasn't the pestering kind, just simply made his presence silently known so that if Kitty needed him at _any _moment he could tend to what she needed. He was by her side when they told Xavier, Hank, Storm and Logan who looked as if he wanted to rip John's head off. Besides the daggers shot her boyfriends direction from Wolverine, they were all pretty understanding and accepting. Moria immediately got her started on prenatal vitamins and she discovered quickly that Honey Bunches of Oats seemed to be a cure for her morning sickness. She discovered that little fun fact after eating a bowel when the nausea first sank in one afternoon. Being the attentive boyfriend that his was, John brought her bowel of it after she begged for anything besides just a plain glass of milk in the hopes of sating the never-ending nausea that had been present the entire day. After it was consumed, her morning sickness was gone, thus, discovering the cure.

She called her parents a few days after the test and told them she had some news, but that it needed to wait until she could see them in person. She had pushed it out as far as she could but knew it was inevitable. They scheduled it for a weekend stay where she would tell them on Friday and leave on Sunday. John went with her but she insisted that the news come from her. She also suggested that he stay near an exit incase her dad made a move for him once the announcement was made.

The trip came sooner than she wanted it to and now that she stood in front of her parents, she was a terrified teenager all over again telling them she had broken a window or that she had gotten a C on a test. Her father sat in his tan, suede Easy Boy recliner with his ankle resting against his kneecap and her mother sat in a little more relaxed position to his left on the matching couch. Teresa waited patiently while Carmen toyed with his mustache, his expression hard to read. John watched as Kitty paced in front of her parents for several minuets. She would begin to speak, but then would clam up and go back to pacing once more.

"So, I'm not really sure how I'm gonna spit this out." She finally said with a shaky breath.

"Hon, did you get expelled?" Her mother questioned, trying to figure out why her daughter was acting so strange.

"No," Kitty scoffed, wishing it were that easy. She could deal with telling her parents that she had been thrown out of college. "Besides, seeing as how you guys paid for most of my tuition, the school would most likely contact you in the event of my expulsion."

"Well I was just asking. Given the recent news reports on Mutants it seemed," Teresa searched for the right words. "Plausible."

"What, are ya gonna need a large amount of money?" Her father sighed as he placed his hands on his leg. "Legal council?"

"No, I'm _not _asking for anything." Kitty said as she continued to pace, unable to meet her parent's gaze for longer than a few seconds. "Except maybe_ mercy_. Like it would be friggin' _sweet _if no one hit me."

"Well what have you done Kitty-Cat? Did you beat the crap outta someone for protesting Mutants?" Carmen guessed as he fired another set of questions.

"No." Kitty shook her head defeated. Everything they were suggesting would be so much easier than the news she had to give.

"Babe, I think it's best if you just, tell them." John coaxed gently rubbing her back as she made another pass by him. She stopped pacing as she watched her parents brace themselves in their seats. She looked from her mom and then to her dad she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm pregnant." Her quiet voice was barely above a whisper. Her father sat in a state of shock and her mother looked as if she had just been informed of a death in the family.

"Oh god." Teresa whispered.

Suddenly Kitty found herself nervously spewing words as fast as they came to her mind. "I-I'm gonna keep it. I've already told Xavier, and he's gonna cover the medical expenses and everything. And-and I'm still going to go to college and get my Bachelors in Computer Science."

Her dad seemed to be stuck on one thing as he blinked. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She apologized profusely. "And if it is _any _consolation, I have heartburn that is, _radiating_ to my kneecaps and I haven't taken a dump since Wednesday…" She paused momentarily at the realization of exactly how long it had been. "_Morning_!"

"I didn't even know you were having sex right now." Her mom stated in awe and Kitty sighed in response. Her mom knew she was no longer a virgin, but she hadn't told her mom that John and her had gotten back together. '_Maybe if I had this wouldn't be so hard._'

"Who is the kid?" Carmen questioned as he eyed John threateningly.

"The baby?" Kitty knew what her dad was asking, but decided to try and diverge the conversation somewhere else in fear of her boyfriend's life as she placed her hands across her stomach and looked at it. "I don't really know much about it, other than that it-it has fingernails... Allegedly."

Her mother looked impressed, but knew what Kitty was doing and couldn't blame her, she knew how protective her husband was over his little girl, so she went along with it. "Nails? Really?"

"Yeah."

"No I don't- I mean," Carmen stuttered as he shook his head before turning back toward his daughter, rephrasing his question to a more direct one. "W-Who is the _father,_ Kitty?"

"Um, It's," Kitty looked toward her feet and swallowed hard before returning her gaze back to her dad, knowing how much the ex-Army Sergeant hated it when she didn't look him in the eye in situations like this. "It's, J-John."

John curled his lower lip into his upper as he shot an awkward glance at Carmen who gripped the armrest of his chair with white knuckles. The vein in his forehead looked as though it were about to burst, his voice menacing. "Give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't _punch_ you in the wiener."

John's dick shrank painfully inside as he instinctively pressed his knees together from his position of leaning against the same desk he had when he first met Kitty and her family all those years ago.

"_Carmen_!" Teresa chided, but John spoke before he could stop himself.

"Because I love your daughter Mr. Pryde."

Carmen didn't look pleased, but the answer seemed to sate his anger for the moment. With a sigh he addressed his daughter once more. "You're thinking about keeping it?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Kitty nodded, thankful for the subject change. "It's, well, It's not even something to think about, we're _going_ to."

"Kitty that is a tough, _though _thing to do." Teresa said in a way only a mother could. "It's probably tougher than you can understand right now."

"Oh, I… I know." Kitty replied slowly with a calm voice that was way beyond her maturity level. "And I just think it's the right thing to do. We created this life, and now it's our job to raise it."

"Honey, had you considered," Her mom paused, struggling to spit out the question. For a moment Kitty thought her mom was going to say "Abortion" but much to her surprise, that was _not _what followed. "You know, getting married?"

"No." She stated defiantly shaking her head almost continuously. "If we get married it's because we _love _each other. Not because I got pregnant."

"Well. You're a little _Viking_." Kitty sighed in relief. Her mother was _very _old fashioned and the fact that her mom called her a Viking meant she had faith in her daughter's strength. While she may not agree with her decision one hundred percent, she knew her daughter was doing what she felt was best given the situation. "Alright. We can't change what's been done so the next thing to do is make sure you're healthy enough for the baby. Are you taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Yeah. Doctor Moria has already prescribed me some. I've been taking them since a few days before I called you."

"Okay." Her mother nodded approvingly. "Judging by your answer, I take it you have a doctor back in New York?"

"Well, Moria is my doctor, but because Hank is also experienced with Obstetrics he'll be the one delivering the baby." Kitty informed.

"Where will you be giving birth?"

"The Mansion has it's own Infirmary that is literally a mini hospital in its own right." John finally spoke, assuring her mother that Kitty was in good hands. Her parents looked at him as if they just realized he had just emerged into the room for the first time. "Between how many different collogues Hank and Moria have combined there are dozens of doctors and nurses, both mutant and human alike, that are just a phone call away. Trust me when I say there is no better place for your daughter."

"Well," Her father sighed as he leaned back once more into his chair. "When you get ready to have this baby your mother and I will fly up there and stay for a while. Lord knows your gonna want your momma in the delivery room with you."

"Thanks dad." Kitty smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, but he was right about that. The thought of being so far away from her mother during her pregnancy worried her. The small smile was soon wiped from her face as her father shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Boy, I thought you were the kind of girl who knew when to say when." Carmen said dismally as his eyes bore into his daughters, forcing her to cast her gaze down in shame. His words stung far deeper than she cared to admit. John fought the anger that bubbled inside him. '_She's not just some dumb teen_.' He thought bitterly, his eyes shooting daggers at his girlfriend's father. '_She's twenty years old for crying out loud!_'

Kitty looked back at her father, mustering all the strength she had not to cry. "I don't really know what kind of girl I am. It's something I'm still trying to figure out."

"I do." John said as he kicked off the desk and approached her. "You're a kind, sweet, funny, courageous, _loving _person."

"Your walking on thin ice kid." Carmen warned, leaning forward.

"I don't care." John challenged as he placed his hand against the small of Kitty's back, looking the ex-Sergeant in the eye defiantly. "Yell at me, throw me out of your house, punch me in the wiener for all I care-"

"_John_." Kitty warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

"But don't sit there and judge your daughter for _being an adult_."

Teresa eyed her husband carefully and sensed his rising temper. Not wanting an argument or worse, a fight, to erupt in her living room she looked toward Kitty. "Why don't you two go upstairs for a while? I think Carmen's gonna blow a fuse."

Kitty grabbed John by the wrist, before her father could retort with anything. Kitty was fighting the urge to cry as they made their way across the living room and to the stairs. John knew he had infuriated the man but honestly cared less. He had insulted his Kitty and it was the one thing _no one _did, next to taking his Zippo.

Carmen had to shake his head to rid himself of the mental images involuntarily put there by Pyro's clear hint behind the word "Adult". No father wants to think of his children doing the unspeakable. In his opinion it was possibly worse for him than picturing his own parents doing the deed and he _really _didn't want to do either. Once his daughter and her boyfriend were out of sight, Carmen leaned forward and rubbed his face.

"Whoa." He sighed placing his fist into his hand, looking toward his wife in astonishment. "I am _not _ready to be a Pop-Pop. Did you see that comin when she sat us down here?"

"_Oh God yeah_!" Her mom expressed, surprised her husband was even asking such a thing. "But I was hoping she was expelled or into hard drugs."

"That was my first instinct too! Or a she was in some sort of major trouble. _Anything_ but this!" Carmon exasperated as he fell back into his chair once more. "And I _still _want to punch that John kid in the wiener. Did you see the way he stood up to me?"

"Oh Carmen, come on! He's a sweet guy and was just doing what he thought was the right thing. We _both _know how bold our daughter is. There's just no way it was strictly his idea." Teresa reasoned and all Carmon could do was shrug in agreement. His wife's facts had him there.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Kitty pulled John inside her old room and shut the door behind them. John looked at her and remembered the house rules from the last time he was in the Pryde residence. "Shouldn't we keep the door open?"<p>

"Nah. I'm already pregnant. What's the worse that could happen?" Kitty said as she plopped down on her bed with a dejected sigh, placing her hands behind her head. "It's just my dad really know how to say the things that hurt the most, ya know?"

"I know." John said as he took a seat beside his girlfriend. "The part about '_knowing when to say when_' really pissed me off."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kitty's voice dripped with sarcasm and John's face fell slightly. "Babe, don't beat yourself up. I think if anything you've earned my dads respect for it."

"Yeah, his _dis_respect more like it." John scoffed as he threw his body back. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Kitty sighed. "You don't know my Daddy like I do. He may be ex-military but he respects a man who stands up for his lady against a superior. It was probably for the best that you did what you did. Even if you don't know it yet."

John shrugged and changed the subject effortlessly. "Well, now that we've told your parents. That leaves only one other person."

She looked at him puzzled. His face was turned away from her, examining a speck on the ceiling. She found herself losing herself in the structure of his matured jawline; so different from the slightly rounded features he wore last time he was at her parents house. "Who? Everyone at the mansion already knows."

John looked over at her, surprised to see her already looking at him. Her confused expression was so cute he wouldn't help himself but laugh. "This person doesn't live at the Mansion."

'_How could you forget to tell _her!' Kitty's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! _Katie_!"

"_Now _she figures it out!" John laughed as she dug into her pocket.

A phone call, a borrowed 1977 Chevy Camaro and a thirty-minuet drive later they arrived at a small café just down the street from Saint Xavier University. It wasn't long before one of her best friend's in the entire world pulled up and leaped out of her car, wrapping her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my God! It's been _forever_!" Her friend laughed as she let go of her long-time companion and moved to give John a hug, much to his surprise. Once she finished hugging the couple she took a seat at a nearby table, not really registering that they were still standing. "How the _hell _have you guys been?"

"Well, that's kind of why we asked if you were free today." Kitty beamed as she took John's hand into her own. They had chosen to remain standing because Kitty knew what her reaction would be to what she had to say next. "Katie, I'm pregnant."

"Shut the front door! Oh my _God_!" Katie exclaimed leaped from her chair, knocking it backwards in the process and grabbed her best friend once more. The commotion earned her a few disapproving glares from nearby wifi moochers but she didn't have a care in the world. "When? _How_? Wait, stupid question, I _know _how!"

"I only found out like two and half weeks ago." Kitty informed as they all took their seats.

"Well, congrats dude!" Katie beamed. "How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks and four days."

"Well damn. You have _that _down to an exact science!" Her best friend laughed before shaking her head. Katie always had a way of making Kitty nearly fall to the floor with hilarity when they were around each other. It was probably where she got most of her humor. "Phuket, Thailand, this is awesome! I'm gonna be an _Aunt_!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Kitty's friend and even got to meet her stunningly beautiful girlfriend who was introduced as Jessica Drew. Kitty was surprised to learn of her friend's sexuality, but when she thought about it in hindsight, she realized it had always been there. What Kitty found even _more _astonishing was that Jessica was Spider-Woman. The blonde wasn't too thrilled with the idea of her girlfriend giving away her most guarded secret, but Kitty soon eased her mind by confessing she a Mutant with the X-Men.

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by faster than Kitty would have liked, but it wasn't a total loss. She got to tell her best friend Katie and got to spend some much needed time with her parents who even formally thanked John for saving them from the Alcatraz incident. They weren't thrilled with his defection, especially Kitty's father, but realized the young man now saw the error of his ways and all was seemingly forgiven. They returned to the Mansion and spent the rest of the day with some much needed R&amp;R. But Kitty couldn't sleep well that night as excitement tore through her body from the ultrasound that was due the following afternoon.<p>

The white bottle made a juicy, bubbly noise similar to that of a near empty ketchup bottle as the slightly cold, light blue ultrasound goo squirted onto Kitty's exposed pregnant belly. Setting the bottle aside, Hank used the Doppler device to view the contents of her small, but burgeoning bump.

"And now for the stuff that you _really _want to know. We need a _really _good black and white picture with the 2D before the computer can render it in 3D." Hank explained as he smiled at the proud future parents. The screen showed an empty space toward what John assumed to be the top of her womb. "I'm just taking a look at the rest of the uterus, making sure I'm not missing someone."

The couple chuckled as Hank clicked a few keys on the keyboard. Moving the Doppler down, a black pear shape came into view, with a small blinking light on the right side of the black outline. Kitty's breath caught in her throat as hormonal tears of joy began to brim her eyes. John swallowed hard as he looked at the screen in wonder.

"Oh my God." She said breathlessly as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Hank smirked as he glanced toward them. "Can you see the heartbeat?"

"It's-It's the blinking light, right?" John asked with his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hmhm." Hank's large, blue finger then pointed to the white color surrounding the pear. "This is the Placenta, the bright light around the outside." He then gestured to the void space inside. "The black is the Amniotic Fluid." He then traced around the small sphere in the middle. "This circle is what's called a Yolk sack, it's a structure that will disappear in a couple of weeks and this," He then gestured to the small peanut shape beside it. "Is what you guys like to call, the sea-monkey. In the middle we see a flicker, and that would be the heartbeat."

"He's beautiful." Kitty breathed when Hank adjusted the Doppler for a better view before clicking a few keys that switched it to the brown and tan 3D picture. It was nothing more than a blob, but it was enough to make John's heart fill with excitement and Kitty's stomach erupt into butterflies.

"So far everything looks great. I'm going to take a couple pictures and then I'm just going to take some measurements for myself just to make sure everything is the size it should be." Hank explained before he clicked his mouse a few times and entered a couple of keys. "I printed two pictures for your photo albums. Or as black mail when the kiddo gets a little rowdy in high school."

"Thank you." They echoed, laughing at the idea that they may, one day, have to use it. Hank continued to click and drag for various measurements as the parents watched, never taking their eyes off of the monitor. Kitty sniffed and John placed his hand into hers. Suddenly the display shrank toward the top of the screen with white sound waves dancing across the bottom. A small sound, similar to someone swishing mouthwash slowly, reverberated into the room. Kitty's eyes went wide, as she smiled from ear to ear. This time it was John's throat that closed as tears brimmed his eyes from the magic of life they had created together.

"Oh my God," He choked as he wiped the stray tear from his cheek. "That's so amazing."

"Who would have thought a heartbeat would turn the mighty John Allerdyce into a sniveling girl." Kitty teased lightheartedly as she wiped her own set of tears. He gave her a playful nudge with his elbow. Hank let the heartbeat continue for a few moments before stopping the relay, turning toward the happy couple.

"Nice and strong." He beamed. "About a hundred and fifty, right where we want it."

"Oh _wow_." Kitty breathed. Hank wiped the excess gel from her stomach using the Doppler before wiping it off using the towel placed across her hips. After hanging the device back on the side of the ultrasound rack, he wiped off what he could of the sticky gel before Kitty pulled her shirt down.

"Judging by the size and date of conception, I'd say your looking at a Christmas Baby. December 25th right on the nose for the due date." He informed as Kitty moved to a sitting position. "Do you guys have any questions or concerns?"

"My Danger Room sessions," Kitty began without hesitation. It was something she had been worried about since the discovery of their little miracle. She had been too tired and nauseous the first week after the test but as she found a way to combat both, she was ready to return to training. "Can I still continue to do those?"

"Given your history of physical fitness," Hank rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "I wouldn't suggest anything to do with take downs and ground work. We can program the Danger Room when your working with your fellow X-Men so that when you get hit they go right through you, so there is no chance of you, or your little one, getting hurt. But do _NOT _hold any sparing pads or attempt to take any kicks. This could end baby for both Baby and you. Other than that, I don't see why not. And you can always modify things to your comfort zone."

"Okay." Kitty nodded, very pleased by the answer. "I just don't want to be a burden to my team simply because I'm pregnant."

"No need to worry." Hank chuckled. I know you very well. You won't be a burden. However, I have already spoken to Xavier and we _both _agree that while it's fine to _train _with your fellow X-Men, it wouldn't be safe to let you out into the field if they are called."

"Well that's good to know." Kitty laughed then thought for a moment. "What about running?"

"Normally I would say no to the running, but once again, given the fact that you've done it for so long _before_ your pregnancy, I'd say it's fine to continue. However, I would recommend running on a soft terrain in the Danger Room instead of around the grounds like you normally do. Whether you're pregnant or not, running can be hard on your knees. _During_ pregnancy, your joints loosen, which makes you more prone to injury, so just be _very _careful. As long as you don't train for a marathon or a triathlon, and follow my suggestions, I don't see any work outs bringing any harm. In fact, I would almost _recommend_ you continue working out. Just don't push yourself too hard. Any more questions?"

"I do have _one_ more. Um… Does, well, you know," Her cheeks flushed bright red as a blush that she couldn't control wrapped its way around her face. John had a feeling of what was coming next given their near erotic experience at her parents house, and tried to mask his own embarrassment by scratching the faint facial hair on his jaw. The furry blue doctor simply folded his hands patiently as he gently coaxed her. She cleared her throat before finishing her sentence in a single breath. "Does sex hurt the baby?"

Hank chuckled as she shook his head. '_Ah, young love._' He thought to himself. His years as a doctor had prepared him for this question, long before they had even thought to ask. "You remember the Amniotic Fluid I showed you?" Kitty and John nodded.

"Well that's what the little guy floats in. It helps your baby develop and acts like a liquid shock absorber for the baby by distributing any force that may push on the mother's uterus. The amniotic sac and the strong muscles of the uterus protect your baby, and the thick mucus plug, which should be developed by now, seals the cervix and helps guard against infection. And while orgasm, nipple stimulation and the prostaglandins in semen may cause mild uterine contractions they are generally temporary and harmless. You don't seem like you're going to be a high risk pregnancy, so to answer your question, no, sex doesn't hurt the baby."

"Friggin' _sweet_!" Kitty beamed and then slapped her hands over mouth with wide eyes. "Sorry Mr. McCoy. I know this must be embarrassing for you."

"Not at all." The fuzzy mutant waved his hand dismissively. "It's probably more embarrassing for you than it is me. I think you forget just how many years I spent as a doctor and man of science before I turned toward politics."

Kitty nodded. Hank gave them their pictures and a list of "Do's and Don'ts" before John wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and exited the room. He dropped a kiss onto her head as they cooed at the pictures, playfully arguing over the sex while they walked.

* * *

><p>Over the years, John had begun to naturally wake up just before sunrise once he was adjusted to the time zone. He assumed that it was the only thing that made much sense to his body while on his travels. It had taken him some effort to break the habit of falling asleep just hours after sundown when he returned to the Mansion, but waking around 5:45 had proved to be next to impossible to cease unless he stayed up until after two the night before.<p>

Today was another one of the days that his body woke him like clockwork. Hazel eyes blinked open as the Sandman withdrew from John. He looked down to reveal a slumbering Kitty, her brown mane splayed across his bare chest revealed the cherub face, the faintest hint of a smile dancing across her lips as she gently held his waist. His hand moved from around her shoulder traveling up until the fingers played with her velvet soft locks. The saccharin scent of her Cherry Blossom Shampoo filled his nose as strands fell into his face; a content sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled deeper into his chest. His hand wondered from her hair, over her bare bicep, across her side and down to her grey X-Men tank-top covered womb where he rubbed the visibly protruding abdomen gently. He couldn't believe she was already 16 weeks. '_Only 6 more months, Sea-Monkey._' He thought with a smile. To him there was no other being more beautiful than the sleeping woman in his arms carrying their child.

John carefully slid Kitty off of his chest and onto the pillow, trying not to wake her up. Once she seemed content with his pillow, he dropped a kiss onto her forehead before grabbing a pair of black jogging pants with a white stripe down the side and heading to the bathroom. After he emptied his bladder, ran a comb through his hair and changed into his work out bottoms he entered the bedroom and pulled on his Hyper 33 Asics gel shoes, which were red beneath a black mesh, the white brand logo plastered across the side. When he was satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his red and black Skullcandy earbuds attached to his gloss red iPod. Taking one last loving look at Kitty's sleeping form he headed out the door silently.

Standing before the controls to the Danger Room he entered a few settings before walking through the door. The training facility never ceased to amaze him with just how lifelike it could make a scene appear. He could touch everything no matter what it was, smell it, see it and discovered he could even taste it the one time he had gotten dirt into his mouth. Today's scene he had chosen was a sunrise along the beach in Sydney Australia. Placing his earbuds into his earhole's he tuned his iPod to play his Workout Playlist; "Pardon Me" by Incubus instantly blaring through the small speakers.

John always stretched before he began his workouts, alternating daily from muscular strength, endurance, aerobic or anaerobic endurance and ended each workout by meditating with the flame from his lighter for a mental workout. He would conduct tests every six weeks to evaluate where his physical fitness stood using the same formula the U.S. Army and the X-Men used for their Physical Fitness Test. The last time he had conducted the test he accomplished 132 push-ups in two minutes, 114 sit-ups in two minutes and an 11 minute, 53 second 2 mile run.

The workout he had chosen for that day consisted of ten sets of sumo squats, alternating single-leg dead lifts, side-to-side knee lifts, front kick alternating to touch, tuck jump, straddle run forward and backward, half-squat lateral shuffle, frog jumps, quarter-turn jump and Jump lunges, all of which he made look effortless but caused him to work up a good sweat.

After getting some water from the bottle he had brought with him he began his run going three miles instead of his usual two. Once he completed the run, sweat caused his skin to shimmer in the early morning light like baby oil on a body builder. He caught his breath before taking a seat, cross-legged in the sand. Changing his iPod to the playlist labeled meditation; "Krwling" by Linkin Park came over his headphones. Pulling out his trademark Shark's Head Zippo, John rolled the flint with his thumb igniting the wick, setting the stainless-steel object onto the sand. Placing his hands on his knees, palms down he straightened his back, imagining his head was touching the sky. He let his breath come natural to him as his chest rose and fell with each breath, honey colored eyes were soft, but focused on the flame as it danced and flickered.

As he inhaled the flame took the shape of a small dragon, as he exhaled it took the form of a turtle. Another inhale, a lion. Exhale, a raven. Slowly the figures began to change more and more rapidly as he focused his breathing to remain in its natural state. Giraffe, Puppy, Cheetah, Cow, Wolf, Kitten, Dolphin, Swan, Clown Fish, Sea Turtle, Fox, Bear all flashed as fast as he could create a mental picture of them. Suddenly the animals gave way to an areal shot of an African plain complete with animals, both predator and pray. The scene moved toward the land depicted and zoomed past all the living creatures and plants before diving into the water, where dolphins played and sharks hunted. Then it surfaced, pulling back as it revealed the earth, then the moon, followed by all the planets in the solar system as they revolved around the sun. It zoomed back in and continued to display different scenes from around the world, all of which no bigger than a DVD case.

His concentration was violently broken, returning the fire-fueled holograms back to a small, candle like flame as the faint sound of Logan's voice broke through his music, startling him from his meditative state. He looked up at the towering man behind him clutching a thick bundle of black leather in his hand.

"Hey, sorry Logan," He apologized as he pulled out his earbuds. "I couldn't hear you."

"I said, that's quite a trick you got there." The rough man repeated nodding toward the zippo in the sand before taking a seat beside the Pyromaniac.

John shrugged as he wrapped his headphones around the iPod. "It's just something I picked up. In _China_ of all places. I went to check out this dojo and the Sensei taught me some basic martial arts as well as some exercises on how to strengthen my mutation. That was just one of them."

"China hu? Meditation is a _powerful _tool when used correctly." Logan arched an eyebrow. "Has it been working for ya?"

"A little." John chuckled as he summoned the flickering light into his hand, morphing it into a will-o' the-wisp from a Scottish Folklore he had once heard. The tinny creature swayed just above his fingertips. "There's times where I feel like I'm closer to _more_ but it dances just out of my grasp."

"You'll get there, kid. Just give it time." Logan placed a heavy hand against the back of his shoulders comfortingly. When John suffocated the flame, a heavy black object landed in his lap.

"What's this?" He asked, lifting it up. A uniform jacket unfolded revealing itself. It looked just like Wolverine and Bobby's but what stood out the most to John was the piping that outlined the X on the chest, neck and various pads. Instead of blue or yellow, an orang-ish red color loomed boldly against the black leather.

The color of a flame.

"Welcome to the X-Men."

* * *

><p>When John returned to the room he and Kitty now shared, he found the love of his life curled in a ball, crying softly. Forgetting the entire world around him, he ran toward her, afraid that it had something to do with the baby.<p>

He wasn't totally wrong.

"Kitty, Kitty," He said, pulling her into his strong arms. "Hey, what wrong?"

"It's n-nothing." She sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears as if nothing had happened, but her voice and lungs betrayed her as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You're a _terrible _liar." John chuckled as he wiped away a forgotten tear. Kitty looked up at him with a heart-breaking look. "What's wrong love?"

Kitty's tears sobbed, but her breathing was still labored, as she looked the man she loved in the eye. She couldn't lie to him, he would just see right through it as always. "I'm afraid you'll leave me again."

"Oh babe." He whispered, pulled her closer. "I'm never going to do that."

Rage came out of nowhere as she shoved a rather shocked John back. When he went to gently touch her she pushed herself to her feet and rounded on him. "How can I _trust _you? You left me John!"

"I know. And it's something I will regret for the rest of my life." John hung his head.

"No, you don't get to play the wounded puppy!" Kitty snapped. "You _left_ me for some bozo with a _stupid _looking helmet! You claim to love me more than anything but look at what you did! How could you do that?"

"Because I did it for _you_!" John got to his feet; his own anger rising as his voice slowly gave way to a shout. "For _us_! Because I believed it to be the _right thing to do_! I was young and stupid!"

"How do I know you won't leave when the baby's born?" Suddenly all the anger drained from John as he looked at Kitty, fresh tears rolling down her face. "How do I know that you won't get cold feet and bail, leaving me to raise _our _child by myself?"

John moved around the bed and took her into his arms. She fought against his chest, but he simply held her there, taking every blow she threw. Finally all her rage gave way as she collapsed against him, clinging to his muscular frame as she sobbed hopelessly into his chest. Gently he stroked her hair as he made comforting shushing sounds. Gradually he moved to the bed where she continued to cry onto him. It was nearly an hour before she calmed down and a patient John waited until her breathing evened out before speaking.

"You know I won't leave because I would have done so already." Kitty pulled back and looked him in the eye. He reached up and gently brushed a tear from her cheek before continuing. "I am _so _excited to be a father. Every time I look at you, carrying our child it makes me realize more and more just how much I love you. I will _never _be able to take away the pain I have caused you, but I am going to do my _damndest_ to try and make up for it. I love you and this little one will only add to it. I can't picture myself leaving your side, _ever _again."

Kitty pushed him backwards where she lay on his chest, clutching him close while he played with her hair. He was certain she had fallen asleep until her soft voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. You don't deserve it. You deserve someone better than me."

"No," John placed his finger under chin, forcing her to tilt her head to look at him. "You're perfect. Don't ever think for one second that I deserve someone better, because I don't deserve someone as amazing and as wonderful as you."

Kitty smiled as she snuggled back into his chest, inhaling his natural musk deeply, surprised at the fact that he didn't stink like bad B.O. from his morning workout. She knew it was just the pregnant hormones that caused the outburst, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. "You're perfect to me."

They lay on the bed for hours as John stroked Kitty's hair. Occasionally she would place feather light kisses against his peck, reminding him that she was still awake. She was drawing lazy circled around his belly button, nearly putting him to sleep when she finally spoke. "I'm gonna start looking like a pretty big dork soon. Are you still gonna think I'm cute when I'm huge?"

"I always think you're cute." John chuckled. "I think you're beautiful. It's only gonna get more breathtaking the bigger you get. Are you still gonna think I'm Mr. Perfect when you deliver the gift of life?

"Sweet, screaming, pooping, life." Kitty laughed before propping her self on her elbow, looking him in the eye. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He closed the gap between them, conveying all his emotions into a single kiss.

* * *

><p>Before long Kitty's slight little baby bump had turned into a perfectly round, Twenty-week tummy. It was close to midnight and she knew she should be in bed but Kitty couldn't bring herself to stop the irreplaceable scene unfolding before her very eyes. John's head rested gently against her lower chest, her slender fingers massaged his dark locks as he told stories of times long since past to the exposed skin of her stomach while his hand rested against it. He told the baby of how he and Kitty met, the time they had a snowball fight outside her parents house, their first Christmas and New years.<p>

"And I stood at the bottom of the stairs, a nervous wreck mind you, because your momma's got a temper on her when she wants to and if you remember, I had faked an injury the day before. Which you _better _not do little one or I'll kick your little monkey butt!" He chided in a small voice, placing a kiss on the thin barrier that separated him from the baby before continuing. "Anyway, I'm standing there beside your Uncle Bobby, wondering if I had made the right decision when I look up and see the most beautiful, angelic sight I had ever seen in my entire life. Her hair was the perfect cross between messy and elegant; she wore a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. I wish you could have seen it. Your momma is the most breathtaking being I have _ever_ seen. If I really think about it, I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her."

Kitty was deeply touched. She had never heard John talk to anyone about her that way before. She knew he found her attractive and that he loved her, but to hear him actually _speak_ that way about her so effortlessly, so _lovingly_. He spoke as if she weren't even in the room and he was alone with his thoughts, making a flattered lump form in her throat and her heart soar. "Do you really mean all that?"

John jumped slightly, as if realizing she was in the room, confirming her theory. Absentmindedly, he kept his hand placed against the baby as he propped himself on his left elbow to look his lover in the eye. "Every word."

Kitty leaned forward, pulling John's face toward hers; she closed the gap between them. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as they displayed their love for one another like a raw, exposed nerve in the simplest of acts. As she broke the kiss, John placed his forehead against hers. Waves of cognac surrounded bronze with flakes of gold as he held her in his gentle gaze.

"I love you, Katherine Pryde." He whispered the simple truth; sending bolts of electricity through her body as her heart fluttered and her breath hitched. Her belly suddenly trembled as their little sea monkey began dancing in her womb from her unspoken joy. Bewilderment consumed his eyes as he looked toward her belly; an excited laugh tore from him as he placed both hands against the quivering tummy.

"Oh my God." He cried as he looked toward his girlfriend with the biggest grin she had ever seen him wear. "I feel it! I feel our baby! This is the coolest thing ever!"

Kitty bit her lips as she grinned. It was like watching a child opening a long awaited present on Christmas. "She does that whenever you say that. She just starts kicking super hard. I think it's cause my heart starts pounding every time you tell me. This is the first time it's been to this scale."

"It's because she knows I mean every word." He declared breathlessly as another flutter tantalized his hands. Realization struck him suddenly as her words echoed in his mind. "You called it a 'girl' instead of a 'boy'."

Kitty nodded slowly. "I think we should start looking into Girl names."

"But we don't know the sex yet." He countered.

"And we won't until the next ultra sound." Kitty shrugged as she spoke softly. "But you seem so sure it's a girl, I can't help but believe it."

Leaning over, John captured Kitty's mouth with his own. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she tilted her head. His tender, warm lips tasted of his cinnamon toothpaste. Slowly John broke the kiss with a smirk.

"I love you." The words sent the baby into a frenzy once again as Kitty shook her head.

"Okay, now you're just abusing it." She laughed before pulling him back for another tender embrace.

* * *

><p>Kitty lay, once again, on the medical bed as Hank used the Doppler against her flourishing baby belly. She was 26 Weeks along and surrounded by John, Rogue and Katie who surprised her with a visit to stay for a few days wanting to be present for at least <em>one <em>of the ultrasounds. It was surprising how easily Katie and Rogue got along. Kitty quickly found that she liked having both of her quirky friends with her and dreaded the day Katie would have to return to Chicago, but found the name of the college she had chosen ironic.

"There's your baby's spine." Hank's voice brought her back to the present as he pointed toward the screen and traced his fingers along the grey outline of a perfect spine and ribcage. All eyes were glued to the screen, speechless at the magical sight. He pressed a little harder and a soft grey light appeared flickering fast and strong. "There's the heartbeat and this," He moved the scanner around and a perfect image of a small infant filtered into view. "Is your baby."

"Aww! Kit-Kat!" Rogue cooed as she gently squeezed her friend's shoulder.

Kitty's breath was quivering with emotion as she took in the sight of her Sea Monkey's tinny face and torso. Hank pressed a few keys and the 3D image of a perfect picture filtered in view. The right hand was placed under the head and the left was down at the side. Giving the appearance that the baby was sleeping.

"Looks like the kiddo is gonna take after the old man." John smirked earning a playful smack from Kitty and everyone in the room laughed, knowing the Australian Hot-Head could sleep for years at one point. Pressing another set of keys he snapped the photo and moved back to the 2D where he took measurements of the arms and feet then moved the scanner to a position where he could clearly see the perfect circle of the crown to take its dimensions.

"Whoa! Check out baby big head! That thing is _freaky _looking!" Katie exclaimed with a glance at her friend.

"Excuse me, _I_ am a sacred vessel." Kitty chortled, rolling her eyes. "All you have in your stomach is _Taco_ _Bell_."

"Mmmm. And it was yummy too." She laughed. "Touché though."

Kitty returned her eyes to the monitor as John wiped her eyes, fighting off tears of sheer happiness as well. "It's so surreal. I have this living, breathing _person _inside me. I never thought I'd be one of those saps who actually cry at these things."

"Yeah, well you're not alone in this." Rogue nodded toward John who sniffed involuntarily.

"What? I'm not made of steel. That's Colossus." John retorted earning a laugh from everyone in return. John then got a wicked idea as he addressed Beast. "Hank, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." The blue mutant replied slowly as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Position the wand over the face and body. Get the _best _shot you can." Hank arched and eyebrow but did as instructed and prepared for the possibility of a 3D image. He nodded at John when he had it.

"What are you doing John?" Kitty asked, her voice riddled with confusion. John didn't say a word as he slowly drew his face closer, at first Kitty hesitated, but his lips were so inviting as they gently brushed hers.

"Don't be shy Sheila." He whispered in a thick Australian accent, sending shivers down her spine. Moving a hand to the back of his neck she kissed him deeply, her fingers tangling themselves in in the messy brown strands while the other clutched at his exposed bicep. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and the entire world around them was forgotten as she found her prize. Their lips melted together as if they were becoming one. Everyone in the room fought off the awkward feeling, knowing John had a method to his madness and just when Rogue was about to make a sarcastic comment he pulled back and gazed lovingly into the eyes of his girlfriend. "I love you Kitty."

The screen began to present the joyful infant as it summersaulted. Hank sprang into action and quickly took several 3D images of their tinny infant's grin. He was amazed, never in all his years had he witnessed a fetus move so suddenly and smiling while doing so. Katie and Rogue were awestruck as they watched the display and Kitty and John both giggled at observing the tumbling caused by their love. When the commotion inside the womb settled down, Hank turned to address the proud parents. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Kitty had planed on saying no and could feel the word as it danced around in her head. She wanted to be surprised, but her tongue had other plans. "Yes."

"I thought you wanted the gender to be a surprise." John questioned as he stroked her silky hair. It was no secret to those at the Mansion that he was the one who initially didn't want to wait, and now it appeared neither did she.

"I thought I did but now, after seeing this, I want to know."

"Fair enough." Hank nodded before he maneuvered the Doppler around toward the bottom. "If I can get this little one to cooperate, we'll be doing great." He gently tapped the belly in an attempt at getting the baby to move. Kitty and John watched the screen, although they had no clue what to look for. "Okay guys, I've found a cheeseburger."

Kitty looked at Hank with narrowed eyes. "That's not funny Mr. McCoy."

"No, not like that." The blue Mutant laughed as he pointed to the screen. "Do you see something missing?"

"Missing? Is it one of those scary neuter baby's who's junk-less?" Katie jested as John froze, looking at the display.

"Y-you mean…" John's voice trailed off in awe, realizing for the first time just how true his premonition had been. "It's-It's a girl?"

"We have a girl," Kitty whispered.

Words of congratulations fell on deaf ears as John crushed his girlfriend in a tight hug. Kitty wrapped her arms around the fire wilder as best she could, a laugh coming from her chest. Kisses rained down on her entire face, leaving no part untouched as Pyro mumbled "Thank you" against her flesh over and over again. Tears glistened in Kitty's eyes before cascading down her cheeks only to be kissed away by an exuberant John. He pulled back to look Kitty in the eye, a grin plastered from ear to ear.

"We're having a girl." Kitty held her lower lip between her teeth as she nodded with a quiet whimper of joy before kissing him wordlessly.

"You know, you can go into early labor sucking face like that!" Rogue laughed, and Kitty quickly gave her best friends the finger without breaking the kiss.

* * *

><p>Fall had come in full swing and with it brought the hope and promise of the newest addition to the X-Men family in less than a month and a half. Everyone in the mansion was abuzz about the baby; even the younger students would stop her in the hall and ask if they could touch the belly.<p>

"What if I set off some _small_ fireworks when she walks through the door? You know, like they were streamers?" Jubilee asked handing him a roll of tape. After her and Bobby broke up, things were fine for a while. Then Rogue arrived at the mansion and Jubilee began seething with jealousy, even more so when all her friends her were chosen to join the X-Men. She never let on to the jealousy, leaving the X-Men clueless to their friends envy even now. It had taken quite a while, but she was finally at a point where she could be in the same room as Bobby and the others. Kitty wasn't anywhere near as close to the bubbly Mutant as she had once been as a result of the mysterious distance created, but was glad to still have a friendship with the Asian firecracker.

"We want to surprise her Jubes, not scare her into early labor." John chuckled from his position atop a ladder. He was hanging up the last of the streamers for the surprise Baby shower. Rogue had taken her to get a manicure and pedicure as a way of getting her out of the house long enough for John and the others to set up the party.

"This is true. I didn't think of that." The short woman shrugged. John descended the ladder and admired his handy work. The Rec-Room was decorated with pink streamers, balloons, confetti, and signs reading various quotes, congratulations and "It's a Girl". An assortment of Kitty's favorite foods, and even some of the more stranger cravings she had, sat in front of the fireplace on a folding table with a pink, plastic tablecloth covering it curtsey of Marilyn who had volunteered to cater the "Event". He knew that traditionally, Kitty's family would only invite girls to attend, but he heard his girlfriend state _several_ times to her old-fashioned mother when they had visited back in May, that if one were to be held she wanted _all _of her friends to attend. And so, John did just that. He had invited the Professor, Bobby, Pitor, Angel, Logan, Storm, Rogue, Marilyn and Jubilee all of which were more than happy to help with the set–up and plan. The guys had kidnapped John a few nights before and threw him a party of his own at the suggestion of Kitty who wanted to surprise the father to be. Little did she know what John had planned for her later that week.

"Guy's they're pulling into the driveway!" Angel announced as he burst through the door. His hair was a mess from preforming his job as lookout, using his ability to track them stealthily from the sky.

"Alright guy's its Showtime!" John said as he rubbed his hands together with excitement and moved to his position behind the closed door. "Jubilee, No fireworks, got it!"

"Aye, Aye captain!" She mocked with a salute before hiding behind the couch with Pitor, Angel and Storm. Logan took to the shadowed corner, hiding behind the long curtain beside the window. Bobby hid behind the pool table with Marilyn and Xavier placed himself in the center of the room, using his ability to hide himself from Kitty's mind.

"_I think I left my Cell Phone in the Rec-Room. Could you help me find it?_" Rogue's voice echoed from the hallway.

"_Yeah. I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached!_" John could almost see the eye roll his girlfriend gave as she replied teasingly.

The large oak doors opened to reveal Kitty's jaw drop in surprise as every leaped out from their hiding places shouting at the same time. John wrapped his arms around her waist gently nuzzling her neck as he rubbed her belly, greeting both his girls. Kitty squealed in excitement, and she covered her mouth. John released her as a wave of people made their way toward her. One by one she hugged all her friends before the little one decided it was hungry when her eyes took in the sight of vanilla ice cream flecked with salted caramel swirls and fudge-covered potato chip clusters.

After she ate the ice-cream they all talked and laughed. Games took place such as one where if you say the word "Baby" you lose a clothespin, which John surprisingly won, and another where they had to eat baby food fed to you and drink milk from a bottle. Logan won the baby food competition and Pitor claimed first for the milk. John took his seat beside Kitty when she began opening her gifts for the baby. John was the first person to give her his present, which consisted of a book for Kitty to write down all the baby's firsts, and to add pictures with the first page holding the photographs from their ultrasounds the caption reading "9 Months of Hard Time" and a red onesie that read "Keep Calm: My Parents are X-Men.".

The second gift was from Marilyn who gave her a High Chair. The Professor gave her a crib, a Changing station and a Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters onesie with matching pink beanie. Various toys and a rather expensive stroller came from Bobby. Angel surprised her with a car seat/baby carrier, a play pin and a stuffed hawk. Her present from Pitor consisted of an array of hilarious binkies, a rattle and a baby monitor. Logan gave her more bath supplies than she knew what to do with including a bath chair. Storm presented her with a diaper cake, which held more diapers, wipes and outfits inside, making her sure she had well over a hundred poop catchers. Everyone roared with laughter when she unfolded an orange onesie, one of the many from Rogue, which read "I spent 9 Months in the Inside. Currently serving 18 years parole." John pulled out his cell phone and filmed when Kitty opened one shipped from Chicago. It was a white onesie from Katie that said in red words: " My aunties think I'm the cutest baby in the world." Witten just below it in pink was the words. "I have great respect for their opinions."

She had everything she could possibly imagine for a small baby. When everyone had finished John received a text before he handed her a small parcel no bigger than a credit card, wrapped with pink camo paper and topped with a purple bow. She looked to her boyfriend with an arched eyebrow. "I thought you already gave me your gift?"

"Just open it dork." Shaking her head she tore into the paper and opened the box. A note lay inside with John's unmistakable handwriting. '_Open the door._' Confused, she got to her feet and hobbled toward the giant oak door. Upon opening it she screeched with happiness as she embraced her parents in a warm, welcoming hug. The future grandparents gushed at how big their daughters belly had gotten and the group waited patiently as the greetings were exchanged.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kitty exclaimed as she let them through. "I thought you weren't able to make it for another few weeks."

"Well, I managed to get a little more time off. So we bought our plane tickets for today." Her father answered.

"We were supposed to arrive before you got here but our flight was delayed and we told John to just start the shower." Teresa added as they entered the living room. "So it simply turned into another surprise."

"Wait," Kitty rounded on John, beaming. "You _knew _about this? And you didn't tell me?"

John nodded as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "Actually, we _all _did."

"Aww, _you_ _guys!_" Kitty gushed as she snuggled into his chest. She broke out of his embrace and formally introduced everyone.

Kitty looked around at the people she loved most in the world. Some were family by blood, others were family through a bond as strong as Adamantium, but all were family nonetheless. As she looked around, surrounded by those who loved her more than anything, she felt like everything was right in the world, like she had everything she ever needed in all those around her. There was only one thing missing and it made itself known with a soft kick.

'_Soon little one,_'Kitty rubbed her belly subconscious as she smiled. '_This chaotic, crazy family will be complete._'

**Author's Afterword:** This chapter took WAY more research than I think I've done this entire series! All the baby clothes you can find except for the "Keep Calm: My Parent's are X-Men" Although trust me, I WILL get one made IF I ever get prego. lol This chapter had more Juno references than the last, and you get a mental cookie of you caught them!lol And the cereal thing does work… on most My girlfriend found that out when she was pregnant with her first and used it for all three kiddos but it HAS to be Honey Bunches of Oats! Also Most of the weeks of pregnancy mentioned here you can find online if you have a hard time picturing them. I tried to describe them as best I

Well, that's all for now guys! As always PLEASE let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	41. Chapter 41: Grey Sky Morning

**Author's Note:** So if you haven't read any of Revanite201's fic's, there pretty good! I suggest giving them a shot! If your interested in a really good Kyro story, I'd suggest start off with X-Men Origins: Pyro and then move to the sequel X-Men Origins: Pyro's Redemption. But be warned, X-Men Origins: Pyro WAS HIS FIRST FIC! The second one (X-Men Origins: Pyro's Redemption) is MINDBLOWING though! He's a really good writer and it shows in Pyro's Redemption. He's also written one for The Last of Us and that's an awesome fic as well!

Thank you all for your continued support. Tangled Webs really is a labor of love and the fact that you all like it so much means a lot! And to Tina… Juno is my favorite Ellen Page movie as well! Second to Inception and Days of Future KatherinePryde23: I'm so glad you loved the references!

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 41**

**Grey Sky Morning**

Intricate patterns of ice floated weightlessly downward, each flake swirling and dancing, as it soundlessly fell from the darkened, grey-clouded night sky above covering the quiet Mansion. Giant flakes purposefully filled foot shaped imprints in crisp, bitter snow. Christmas was fast approaching as winter came in full swing, leaving her blanket on the grass, a soft and gentle coverlet of white. The empty courtyards were immersed in the in the frigid, ice-kissed darkness whilst naked trees dotted along the edge of the property, groaning under the weight of the snow laying innocently and kindly on their branches, only to occasionally fall to the silvery ground at the sigh of the wind.

Safe inside the Mansion from the blistering weather, John stood before the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth after a refreshing, hot shower. Kitty lay in bed, waiting patiently for her boyfriend as she rubbed her vast belly, speaking sweet nothings to the baby. She smiled at the memory of a few days prior.

"_How could you_ possibly _be attracted to me? I'm a friggin' planet, John!" Kitty companied as she entered the room, plopping down on her bed, rubbing her sore and swollen feet. They had just returned from the mall after doing some early Christmas Shopping when he looked at her awe-struck while fishing for the keys to their room and called her gorgeous before opening the door._

"_No you're not." John argued as he knelt before her and gently took her foot into his hands. "You're more beautiful than the goddess Freyja herself."_

"_How would you know? You've never even_ seen _Thor's mother." Kitty quickly countered, chuckling as she shook her head. A suddenly groan tore from her throat as his thumb expertly worked the knot in the sole of her foot._

"_That doesn't matter." John scoffed and he continued his work. "Why would I bat even so much as an eyelash at another girl when I have the most beautiful woman in all the realms right here in front of me."_

"_Don't let Thor hear you say that." Kitty giggled. "According to Stark, he's head over Hammer for that Scientist, Jane Foster."_

"_I'll_ gladly_ battle him over the matter." John smirked. His girlfriend rolled her eyes knowing her love struck boyfriend wouldn't stand a chance against the God of Thunder._

Kitty was roughly yanked from her thoughts as a popping sensation erupted from between her legs. A huge rush of water came from deep inside soaking the flannel pajamas John had let her borrow. '_Oh shit!_' Reaching down she pated the wet area frantically as panic began to set in.

"_John_!"

"Yeah?" John called back as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Either I just pissed my pants or, um..." Kitty looked back down at her belly, not really sure how to describe the sensation as more water gushed out and unable to remember the proper term.

John slowly stopped moving the brush as he watched his eyes widen in the mirror. "_OR_!?"

A blinding, sharp pain slowly wrapped its way around her middle before surging through the rest of her body. There was no longer any doubt in her mind as she threw her head back, projecting the only sentence that rang in her head as loud as she could. "Thundercats are _gooo_!"

John immediately rushed out from the bathroom, the toothbrush hanging completely forgotten from his mouth as the towel dropped from his waist due to the sudden movement. Without a care he stooped over Kitty, took her into his arms and proceeded to carry her bridal-style toward the door.

"John, you're _naked!_" She screamed just before he reached the threshold. Realizing what she said was true; he walked back toward the bed where he gently set her down. His mind raced with panic as he opened his dresser drawer and pulled out the first set of pajama bottoms he saw. No sooner did he have his pants pulled up did Kitty scream in agony.

"Oh _shit_!" John cursed as the toothbrush fell from his mouth. He picked her up and rushed out into the hall, calling as loud as he could for Logan who came around the corner in a flash. He opened his mouth to speak but John cut him off. "Call Hank, the baby is coming."

"So soon? She still has two more weeks!" Their bare feet thumped as they jogged down the stairs.

"I know. We need someone here _fast_!" John's voice was riddled with worry as he slammed his hand onto the panel on the wall, the door to the turbo lift swinging open. Stepping inside he looked toward Logan and for the first time in his life, he saw fear written across the usually stern mans face. When the lift stopped in the subbasement he sprinted toward the infirmary where he gently laid his withering girlfriend on the hospital bed that was designated for the birth.

"I'm so scared." She gasped still breathing erratically as she clutched her stomach. "Two weeks is too early."

"Baby's are born like this all the time. Our little girl will be just fine. Everything's gonna be alright, I promise." John gripped her hand in his, gently stroking her hair as he looked her in the eye. The truth was, he had no clue if she was going to be okay or not. "Focus on your breathing babe, the pain will pass."

Kitty did as instructed and before long the pain subsided. Minuets passed before Logan arrived with her parents, and her fellow X-Men in tow. He announced that both Moria and Hank would be arriving by helicopter shortly. In the meantime John helped her get changed into a gown he found in one of the many drawers.

* * *

><p>"Why do doctors always make you wait?" Kitty groaned a while later as another contraction hit. She had lost count of how many she'd had and they seemed to become stronger and stronger the longer she waited.<p>

"Honey, doctors are sadists who like to play God and watch lesser people scream." Teresa answered and as if to prove her point another wave of pain enveloped her daughter as she cried in agony. With the following contraction a strange feeling washed over her, similar to that of the urgency to urinate with a full bladder, which was followed almost instantly an unfamiliar instinct that took hold.

"I have to push." She cried as she fought the natural urge welling up inside of her.

"Just hold on a _little _bit longer, okay sweetie? I don't want you to tear yourself and I have _no _idea what to do. Moria and Hank will be here soon." John encouraged as he looked helplessly toward his girlfriend.

A glance at the clock told him it was 11:39, meaning almost fifteen minuets had passed since her water had broken. Her legs were trembling, she was sweating, and her breath came in fast pants. She was panicked and irritable. He had read countless books about births and babies and each one described the stages of labor. If what they said was true, he was almost one hundred percent positive that she had reached the Advanced Stage of Labor. She had progressed so quickly and without any warning before her water broke. Everything about it made virtually no sense other than it was a bi-product of having two Mutants for parents. John fought off his own fear as he tried to stay strong for the woman he loved. He prayed that they would make it in time to stop the labor, given how early she was. Everything he had read stated that they would have at _least _four hours but now it appeared they had less than two _if_ they were lucky.

He had nearly given up hope of the doctors making it in time when Hank and Moria burst into the chamber; both geared up and ready to go, requesting everyone but Teresa and John leave the room. Once it was vacated he immediately began asking how far apart the contractions were and how long they were lasting as he placed a sheet over Kitty's legs and her feet in the stirrups.

"I've counted them less than five minuets apart, lasting sixty seconds." John answered he looked at the gown and cap Moria handed him, a sickening realization of what they were planning gripping him. He looked back at Hank with terrified eyes. "She's two weeks early."

"It doesn't matter." Hank commented as he looked toward Kitty. "You're ten centimeters and the baby has already begun to crown. I need you to start pushing."

Kitty nodded as another contraction gripped her. Taking a deep breath she began pushing. The pain painted her face a bright pink color, she grit her teeth and every tendon in her body strained against the thin layers of skin. Hank counted to ten and told her to release. When it was over she groaned softly and laid her head back against the pillow. He waited another twenty before telling her to push again, timing the contraction perfectly. The pattern continued for nearly ten minuets. John did everything he could to help; he offered her his hand, wiped the sweat from her brow and encouraged her, but over all he felt pretty useless. A glace toward Teresa told him she felt the same way.

"God it _burns_!" She groaned after another set of pushing. She could feel herself being stretched beyond measure.

"That's because the baby's crowning." Hank informed, focused on his work. "Okay Kitty, just one more push."

"Come on sweetie, your little one is almost here."

"I can't mom." Kitty whined as her breaths came in short pants.

"You can do it babe, just one more push. You got this." John encouraged the doubtful and exhausted Kitty.

Taking a deep breath Kitty screamed in agony as she threw everything she had left into the final push. The scream became more and more guttural as a fire formed in her eyes displaying more passion than she began it with. John and Teresa's encouragement was unrelenting as if they were her own personal squad of cheerleaders. Kitty continued to push until the pressure was gone and suddenly, is if out of nowhere, there it was.

There _she_ was.

The shrill scream of their daughter's tinny lungs filled the room as the blue Mutant held her up for Kitty to see and she fell back against the pillow with a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God, she's so _tinny_!" Kitty's hoarse throat gasped. She was perfect.

Moria surprised John as she handed him a pair of surgical scissors. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Swallowing hard, he cut where Hank instructed before handing the baby to Moria who began walking toward the small scale just her size. Kitty tried to lean around John to see the baby; terror griped her as the doctor walked away, Teresa following suit. "Wait, where's she going?"

"They're just taking her to get cleaned up." John informed, kissing her hand reassuringly.

Moria cleaned her up, cleared her mouth and nose with the bulb plunger, weighed her, took measurements, did a pulse oximetry check to measure the oxygen levels, which much to the doctors relief and the grandmothers, were normal, and stamped her feet. Wrapping the still crying baby in a warm, pink blanket, she passed her to Teresa who held her while Kitty finished delivering the afterbirth with much more ease. John helped his girlfriend adjust into a more comfortable position on the bed just as Teresa approached the proud parents. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Kitty reached out and Teresa gently placed the small, bundled infant in her arms. She continued to cry, with no end in sight but that didn't bother either parent. It was a good exercise, and they were simply relieved she was getting her lungs acclimated to oxygen. Kitty's slender fingers traced the outline of the tinny face. The crying died down as she opened her eyes, finally putting a face to the voice she had heard for so long inside the womb.

"My baby. My sweet, sweet baby girl." She whispered as tears began to flow freely from her eyes. She held her attention like nothing else in the world ever did except the flames John expertly manipulated. As he watched Kitty in wonderment while she cooed at their newborn baby he knew she was always meant to be a mother. Kitty's tired eyes met John's, so full of love and happiness he thought his heart would explode from the joy held within caused by the sight. Leaning over she captured his lips gently in a tender kiss that seemed to last for an eternity in mere moments before they both looked back toward their little one, chuckling as she continued to squirm and whimper. They watched her for several minuets before piercing amber orbs looked toward John, watching his expressions as he gently held the tinny hand between his fingers. "Do you want to formally meet her?"

John was taken aback by the sudden question as he looked toward Kitty blinking. He didn't expect to hold her for quite a few hours, knowing how much his girlfriend had longed to finally hold her. "Y-Yeah, sure."

Gently Kitty handed the bundle over as John took her into his arms. She squirmed and whimpered but quickly settled down once he got her into the crook of his arm, holding her like a football. The whining began once more when she realized she was no longer in her mothers grasp. He stayed beside Kitty, using his foot to bring a large chair behind him so she could still look at her. As he examined her for the first time up close he realized that the 3D images taken didn't do her justice.

"I hate to break this to you little Sea Monkey, but I'm your daddy." John chuckled and the small little bundle stopped the slight fussing and took in the sight of her father for the first time. She was so light and small, barely extending more than his fore arm, a faint patch of brown hair clung to her scalp from under the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters beanie.

"She looks like you." John murmured to Kitty as he gently stroked her tinny hand with his thumb and finger.

"Yeah, but she has her Daddy's eyes." Kitty commented as she gently rubbed the side of her cheek with her index finger, wondering what color the blue orbs would take.

He wasn't sure why the question burned at the back of his mind, but it did. Without realizing it, the words fell from his mouth. "How much does she weigh?"

"6 Pounds 3 Ounces." Moria replied from the corner where she had been watching the interaction silently. "All ten fingers and toes. Her lungs are perfect."

He beamed at his daughter. He watched as she took in her surroundings before her mouth began opening and closing with puckered lips, as if she were searching for something. John smirked and turned to his lover. "I think someone's hungry."

John stood before he gently handed the newborn back to her mother and with the aid of Teresa and Moria she managed to get the baby to latch onto her breast where she greedily ate her first meal. The suction was a strange but gentle tugging sensation, but the new mother was simply happy her daughter was able to feed. Moria kindly explained that she might not drink as much as she should and that was normal for a pre-term baby. As long as they monitored her intake and kept on top of a regular feeding schedule she would be fine in a few weeks. Kitty watched the baby in awe and John eyed them both, still blown away at what had just happened. His lover was the strongest person, both human and Mutant alike, he'd met in his life.

Kitty's brow suddenly furrowed as she watched her drink. Her skin had gone from a purplish-blue to an unusual pigment in the time since she had first laid eyes on her to now. She turned to Moria, the fear evident in her voice as she feebly tried to sound nonchalant. "Why is her skin slightly yellow?"

"That's because she has a high level of bilirubin from being delivered two weeks early." The doctor explained gently. "The condition is called Jaundice and to treat it, we'll put her in a incubator for two hours every four to six hours. The pigment should even out in about twenty-four hours. Forty eight at the most depending on how the blood tests come back."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Teresa asked with worry.

"She'll be fine. The only reason she wasn't already in it was because it's good to wait until after the baby had eaten." Hank explained as he re-entered the room after cleaning himself up and disposing of the waste.

It didn't take very long before the infant seemed to be too tired to continue. Both the new mother and nurse tried to encourage her to eat more but she refused. Taking the hint Kitty tossed a nearby towel over her shoulder and raised the baby up, patting her back until she let loose a belch worthy of Logan's approval. Before John had a chance to make the comment a gentle knock came from the door.

"Come in guys." Kitty called after quickly hiding herself in the gown and one by one they filtered in, Logan leading the way, followed by Carmen and then Rogue, Bobby, Colossus with Xavier and Storm bringing up the rear. She was slightly nervous about breastfeeding in front of her fellow X-Men, particularly the males and her dad, but was thankful they had waited before knocking. She suspected Xavier had something to do with the perfect timing.

"There she is!" Carmen exclaimed with open arms as he took in the sight of both Kitty and his new Granddaughter, wrapping his arms around the new mother before stepping back to allow for more breathing room. Turning slightly, he stood before John, his commanding eyes stared John down with a set jaw and for a moment he really did believe Carmen was going to punch him in the wiener. But much to his surprise, he simply clasped his shoulders with a grin and faced the bed once more. Kitty giggled at her boyfriends shocked look and from the corner of her eye she could see Storm place her hands over her heart before leaning her head against Logan's shoulder as their eyes fell upon the newest little addition to the Mansion.

"Oh, she's so beautiful guys." Rogue commented making sure to stand what she deemed to be a safe distance.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kitty asked and she took a slight step backward with wide eyes. It was evident that Rogue was scared because of her power, despite being covered entirely from the neck down. But her best friend had full confidence in her, knowing the care taken with day-to-day interactions. There was no doubt the untouchable Mutant wouldn't let the small infant come into contact with her poisonous skin. "Don't worry. I know you wont hurt her."

Swallowing hard, she moved beside the bed and hesitantly took the small bundle into her arms. The calm infant looked at her aunt with big, round trusting eyes that made Rogue's knees nearly buckle as she inhaled a shaky breath. The feeling was nearly overwhelming as the small being held her gaze with an aura of awareness and intelligence she had never witnessed before from something so young. The infant radiated absolutely nofearas the untouchable Mutant held her. The feeling was unlike any other; warmth, trust, love, all wrapped into one emotion and she knew it came from the baby herself.

"Oh my God! She's amazing." Rogue's voice cracked as she managed to find just enough breath to speak. "Barely thirty minuets old and already she _knows _me… And there's absolutely no fear."

"What?" Kitty asked as she furrowed her brow, confused by her words.

"Don't you feel it?" Rogue asked, looking around at everyone in the room.

Xavier leaned forward, placing his hand against his head. His eyes widened in shock at the discovery. "She's already showing one of her Mutations. Empathy. A very strong _empathy_."

"But we-." John's voice trailed off as he realized she stopped crying when they had managed to get their emotions under control. He looked toward the Professor with wide eyes. "But Mutations don't manifest unless under extreme, emotional stress, right?"

"Not exactly. Mine manifested at birth." Colossus explained with a shrug, but everyone knew it was only he and his sister who were Mutants in his family. It also was widely known that the events of the Chernobyl Nuclear Meltdown had caused Mutations to manifest much faster for generations. But neither parents had been anywhere near Chernobyl and Colossus _certainly _wasn't the father so this continued to confuse Kitty even more.

"She's born from two Mutant parents. Something so _very_ rare we have not yet seen all the possibilities." Xavier elaborated gently. "I am unable to determine what other Mutations she will have, as they haven't manifested themselves yet. But her Empathy is so strong that not only can she _feel _someone's emotions, she can _project_ them as well. Which is what you felt Rogue. She truly is a remarkable little girl."

Silence fell over the room as they all looked to the newest Mutant. No one knew what to expect from the little girl as she grew, but marveled at how different she already was.

"It's incredible." Colossus mused as he moved just behind Rogue, gently placing his hand against the soft blanket, addressing Kitty as he spoke. "Surreal really. I mean one minute she's inside you and then thirty-five minuets later here she is and already we know so much about her."

Kitty arched an eyebrow. "Really? It was only thirty-five minuets?"

"Yeah, thirty-four to be technical. She was born at midnight on December 11th." John elaborated with pride.

"Exactly two weeks early." She marveled, still astounded at how perfect she actually was despite being a late term preemie. Rogue turned toward Bobby as he approached and gently passed her into his arms.

"She looks so _real_!" He blurted and every eye turned toward him as if they thought he expected her to be a baby doll or Velociraptor. "Y'know what I mean! She's this whole tiny little person. She already has eyelashes and knees and…uh-oh-"

Kitty panicked. "'uh-oh'. What's 'uh-oh'?"

"Oh no-no, no, we're good." Bobby reassured as relief flooded both his face and Kitty's. "For I second there I counted six fingers, but one was from the other hand so we're good."

"Okay, my turn. My turn." Storm with glee as she stepped forward and held out her arms, unable to contain her excitement any longer. Bobby passed her to Storm who took her with expert hands. "Oh! You're so cute! You're gonna be a little heartbreaker aren't ya?"

"Yeah but she's not allowed to date until she's thirty!" John insisted, earning a soft pat from Kitty. "What? I figured thirty is better than forty."

"I say fifty. Yes I do." Logan cooed at the baby, who had turned the tough man into a teddy bear with claws in a matter of seconds. Storm caught sight of the new grandpa beside Kitty's bed as he shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot. He clearly wanted to hold the little one but was unsure how to ask. With a smile Ororo walked over, an already overly protective Logan following closely, gently handing him the little bundle before the man introduced himself to her as Pop-Pop Carmen. Without taking his eyes off of the baby, Logan addressed the new parents. "So, do you know what you're gonna call her yet?"

Carmen looked up from his new granddaughter. "Yeah, you can't keep calling her Sea-Monkey."

John and Kitty looked at each other. They had discussed several possibilities but only one seemed to fit. Grinning ear to ear he spoke the group. "Uh actually, we wanted to wait until you guys were all able to finally see her before we said anything."

Every eye was on them expectantly. Even though Kitty was confident in their name choice, she suddenly felt nervous and put on the spot. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Uh, okay… everyone this… is Rayne Lillian Allerdyce."

John's head snapped toward Kitty a grin slowly creeping across his features. They had never discussed the last name much. He had always assumed Rayne would take the last name of Pryde given how much she teased him about his last name during the few times they discussed it. He simply couldn't believe she had chosen it.

"Rayne Allerdyce." Logan tried out the phrase on his tongue before nodding in approval. "It's a good _strong_ name."

"It's perfect." Teresa commented as Carmen handed the baby to her. "I know Lillian came from your Aunt's name Kitty, but how did you guys come up with the first?"

"Well it was John's idea for Rayne." Kitty informed as she took her boyfriends hand with a smile.

"One of my favorite movies is Resident Evil and always liked how one of the character's name was Rain." Pyro beamed. "Then I saw a game called Blood Rayne and the rest is history from there."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Figures you'd name your daughter after something nerdy."

Teresa cooed at the little one for a few minuets before handing her back to Kitty. Everyone continued to congratulate them but the exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on Kitty. Just when she was about to say something, Moria emerged, rolling in what appeared to be a bed with a large reptilian heat lamp attached to it and some fresh linins for Kitty's bed. She instructed that everyone leave the new parents to get some well deserved sleep and everyone said their goodbyes before filtering out of the room.

Moria took Rayne from Kitty and placed her in the bed with nothing but a diaper and an eye-mask, flipping a switch the lamp flickered to life, casting their baby in a bright blue glow. John aided an extremely sore Kitty off of the bed as Moria and Hank quickly changed the sheets before helping her back onto the mattress. Moria gently informed the parents that she would remain awake for their little one and return in two hours to turn off the lamp as she handed John a pillow and blanket before excusing herself to the "Nurses" station in the next room.

John thanked her as she exited and then proceeded to fumble with the chair he had once sat in, as his girlfriend watched him with heavily lidded eyes. Despite how fatigued she was, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She found her boyfriends confused fumbling quite amusing as she watched him.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked trying not to laugh.

"Trying to get this stupid thing to fold down." He grunted as he tried to release the latch. "But it's not wanting to cooperate."

"Why don't you just sleep beside me?" She asked with a slight shrug.

John stopped what he was doing and shrugged sheepishly as he moved his gaze toward his girlfriend. "Because I know you're sore and don't want to hurt you."

"Come sleep beside me." Kitty's voice was small, almost pleading. After everything that she had been through with the fear of their child being two weeks early she desperately wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, reminding her that everything was right in the world. The soft tone she spoke in melted John's heart as he moved around her bed and climbed in, getting snuggled under the fresh, warm blanket. Gently he wrapped his arm around her chest and she laced her fingers in his as he held her in his strong, comforting embrace. Tears slid down her face as the sweet relief that Rayne was safe and healthy overwhelmed her. John murmured words of comfort into her hair as he kissed the back of her neck, her cheek and anything else he could reach from his position until she slowly drifted off to sleep. John kept a watchful, protective eye on the tinny figure beneath the blue light until his mind finally dragged him into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly a whimper but it wasn't exactly a cry either that woke him, but it was indeed the soft voice of his little girl followed by the feeling of hunger that caused his eyes to snap open. Honey colored orbs focused on the now darkened hospital crib. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew just how tired Kitty was, it would have baffled him at the fact that he woke up first. Gently he removed himself from Kitty's grasp and got to his feet, making his way toward Rayne with a yawn. As he loomed over the side of the plastic bassinet round cobalt orbs peered back at him in the dim lighting from the lamp in the corner, the fussing ceasing immediately. A glance at the clock told him it was just after three in the morning and that could only mean one thing in baby language.<p>

"Hey little one." He greeted. Reaching in he lifted her from the plastic confines and took her into his arms. As he adjusted the blankets so that they didn't cover her face, tinny fingers curled around his index finger. Hunger panged at his stomach once more and he smirked. "Sorry little one, I'm lacking that equipment. But I know someone who can help you out."

Walking over he gently placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder. He didn't even have to give a shake as her eyes flashed open with a sight jump from her body. Every muscle in her body was tightened, ready to spring into action, she inhaled deeply and he knew she had been inadvertently startled. However, once her gaze landed on John and Rayne she seemed to visibly relax as she released the breath she had been holding, the corners of her mouth lift up, a soft smile forming across her lips.

"Someone's hungry I take it?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she scooted into a sitting position. John nodded before passing Rayne to her. It was much easier to get her to latch than it was the first time. John sat on the bed watching as the love of his life bonded with their baby in the oldest way known to man.

"I'm sorry for waking you," His husky voice broke the silence capturing kitty's attention. "I normally wouldn't have but I am kind of lacking in the meal department."

Kitty let loose a tired chuckle. "You're fine John."

"I almost think she wanted to let you sleep." He commented making Kitty's brow furrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It was just in the look she gave me when I told her I personally couldn't do anything." John explained with a shrug. "It's like she _knew _how tired you were ant wanted to let you sleep, so she got me instead. Sounds crazy hu?"

"Nothing sounds crazy when you're a Mutant." Kitty shook her head. She returned her gaze to the small being, watching her as she ate. It was several minuets before she got the feeling of being full and smiled. Placing her breast back inside her shirt she held her close, dropping a kiss onto the tinny nose. Another yawn tore from the tired mother and John held out his arms.

"You should get some more rest." John encouraged and Kitty passed Rayne to him, too tired to protest. She snuggled back into the bed, watching John as he spoke to his child, telling her of the wonders that made up the world around her and the Mansion she now called home. He went on to explain the powers both her parents possessed and what it meant to be a Mutant.

"Oh, _big _yawn!" He smirked when Rayne's mouth formed a wide oval. Kitty grinned in the darkness, unbeknownst to her boyfriend that she was still awake and lovingly watching his interaction. Never before had she loved the man that currently cradled their little girl more than she did right at that moment another time in the past where she believed she couldn't possibly adore him more faded away as he snuggled Rayne. She was barely a few hours old and already she had him wrapped around her little fingers. Despite the fears he harbored about being a father like his, Kitty knew John would die before he let any harm befall his little girl.

**Author's Afterword:** So there you have it! Happy birthday little Rayne! XD The first name and how John came up with it is actually based upon The middle name I had to change to make it sound better, but the first is I did a TON of research for this chapter as well, seeing as how I have never birthed a child myself and I bugged the CRAP out of my spouse for info as well. Revanite201's also been VERY patient with my ramblings and constant asking for advice and for that I do thank him!

As for my next update, that may be a little further out than I would like. I have done a LOT of research for the up-coming chapter with the aid of Revanite201 but alas, I still have much more to go. I have a basic layout, but I need to watch some movies and read some articles just to make sure my "Timeline" is correct. So please, bare with me. The next Chapter should be postponed no more than a week depending on how research goes.

Well, that's all for now guys! As always PLEASE let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	42. Chapter 42: Pre DOFP Pt1 MITD

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the postponed update. I tried to get this up before Easter, but once again, life has a funny way of changing I think I have MOST of the kinks worked out in the timeline, however, be warned they MAY not take place at exactly the right points, so bare with me. I had to SERIOUSLY do some research on a specific location meantioned in this story. I'm sure what transpires isn't exactly "Military Code" But I did what I had to do to make it work. Also, my updates may take a LITTLE longer as I have FINALLY gotten my School Bus Driver Certification number! That means I am now officially transporting the minds of tomorrow! (GOD that was cheezy. lol)

**WARNING:** This story gets a LITTLE on the graphic side toward the end… I apologize in advance but what you are about to read MAY be disturbing to some readers.

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 42**

**Pre Days of Future Past**

**(Part One: Monsters in the Dark)**

"You should try and get some sleep. You have busy day ahead of you tomorrow Miss Pryde." John suggested to Kitty with a smirk. Reaching over the nightstand he pocketed his infamous trademark Shark Head Zippo before he made his way toward the adjoining bedroom. Leaning down he dropped a kiss on his sleeping daughters head. "Good night my little Fire Starter, daddy loves you."

Kitty rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "You seriously hope she develops that, don't you?"

"Of course!" John smirked as he pulled on his brown leather jacket. "After all, she does take after her daddy."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Kitty mocked playfully. John leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Three years had passed since Rayne was born and as fall approached, so did the little girl's fourth birthday. They had discovered not only did she possess a strong Empathy, but also she could manipulate the elements of Water, Earth and Air like a character from a cartoon John had grown up watching and her father hoped every day that she would develop the element of fire to go with it.

While Element Bending was her Primary Mutation, _another_ secondary emerged as well. It enabled her to manipulate how other perceived her. It was simple, if she didn't want to be seen, no one saw her unless she wanted them to. Not necessarily through invisibility but by effecting the way ones brain processed the sight of her. For example: if she was standing in front of a mantel and she didn't want to be seen, you would only see the mantel. It was discovered when Rogue was playing "Hide-and-go-Seek" with the little Mutant and it wasn't until Xavier used Cerebro that they found her. She had been hiding in plain sight in John's empty guitar case. By the time they found her however, she was fast asleep and able to see her as a result. Needless to say any games that required hiding were out of the question for the little girl.

"I wish you didn't have to patrol tonight." Kitty whined after they broke the embrace, resting their foreheads against one another's.

"Me too Kitten." He sighed when his rational side kicked in. "But we both know the Mansion is a high valued target for Human Majority protesters thanks to the Governments accusations."

"I know." She sighed and moved her head away from his. Taking a glance at their sleeping daughter Kitty made her way into the main bedroom, John following before softly shutting the door behind him. Kitty sighed when he turned to face her. "I can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen. That there's something _more_ than just anti-mutant protesters out there. I've had this feeling for a little over a week and it's only getting worse."

"Hey, hey." John spoke softly as he took Kitty into his arms. "Logan and I won't let anything happen. Just _try_ to get some rest and come tomorrow you'll see your worrying was only nerves about standing in front of your new students."

Kitty graduated top of her class from College after obtaining her Bachelors in Computer Science and tomorrow was her first day as the new Teacher for the course at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Things were great for herself, John and Rayne. They were even due to be married on the first of January after being engaged for nearly a year. However the political aspects of the word outside the walls had begun to point their fingers at the school, after some high powered Mutants had managed to escape from Camp X-Ray earlier that year causing the X-Men to take up nightly patrols both around and inside the property with Logan. They switched personnel every night, and tonight was John's turn. Everyone took the job seriously, but if Kitty's fiancé had it his way, it would be Wolverine _and_ Pyro every night with the rest of their fellow X-Men alternating.

Kitty sighed as she drew back in his embrace. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just overreacting."

"Everything will be okay, you'll see." John said before placing another kiss on her lips. A glance at the clock told him it was five till nine. "Now I need to leave before I'm late and we _both _know how grumpy Grandpa Logan gets."

"It's only because he expects more from us than the others on account of the fact we're the parents of his Granddaughter." Kitty said with a laugh. Leaving the embrace she playfully smacked John on the butt with a wink. "Now go before I decide to re-enact last nights adventure."

"Ooo. You are a _feisty _one tonight." John smirked, earning an embarrassed laugh from Kitty. He opened the door and paused, looking toward her with a softened gaze. "I love you two, more than life itself."

"And we love you." Kitty replied before quietly adding, "Be safe."

"Always am." With that, the door closed, leaving Kitty alone with her thoughts and fears as she sat on the bed with a sigh.

The room was the same as it had always been, but within weeks after Rayne had been born Xavier hired the best contractors money could buy and added a small, conjoining bedroom to their room. He let them decorate the room how they wanted which resulted in aspects of both parents displayed in different shades of pink, red and orange done tastefully. The whole project was completed in a little over a month and Xavier insisted that the new parents didn't have to pay him back. It never ceased to amaze Kitty at the amount of kindness Xavier would show those around him both human and Mutant alike.

She hated how the world made him seem like some kind of monster every time they suspected the school was for Mutants. People were heartless and cruel in their accusations. She couldn't even go to the supermarket with Rayne without hearing some anti-mutant conspiracy malarkey against Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When people discovered she was a Mutant, they would react with verbal abuse and sometimes, physical, although that never got very far.

Eventually she stopped going out into public with her daughter altogether.

Kitty wasn't tired and she knew she should be. She rubbed her face in an attempt at ridding herself of the nasty thoughts and violent memories. When that didn't work, she pushed herself into a standing position and proceeded to the bathroom where she stripped down and showered. Resting her forearm against the wall, the water cascade over her body. She watched as the droplets slid down her lean stomach in long streams. It didn't take much to get her washboard abs back after giving birth and it baffled everyone still that she never acquired any stretchmark's from her pregnancy. The only evidence of her motherhood was a single, slightly curved mark, no longer than an inch, beside her belly button.

Despite how calming the hot, steamy shower had been, it did nothing to calm her racing mind. Once she finished getting dressed in her navy blue pajama bottoms and gray Xavier tank top, she grabbed the baby monitor from the nightstand and headed down to the kitchen where she decided to try Bobby's infamous ice-cream trick once more. During the months of sleepless nights, she would often find him sitting at the counter with a bucket of strawberry ice-cream drowning his thoughts with the cold treat. It had been a couple of years since the two of them shared a carton together in the kitchen while John sipped at a classic bottle of Dr. Pepper, the three of them quietly laughing and joking before slipping back to bed. They knew that it was advised for new parent's to sleep when their kiddo did, but Rayne was an easy-going baby, getting herself on a regular routine of sleeping through the night after only a week. It was John and Kitty who couldn't seem to sleep the entire night, the fears of if they would be good parents filtering into their dreamlands pulling them roughly into reality for a few hours at a time, thus beginning the ice-cream ritual.

The silverware clinked in protest when Kitty opened the drawer and pulled out a big, silver spoon. Moving to the stainless steel French Door fridge, she grabbed one of the many cartons of Ben and Jerry's Strawberries and Cream from the bottom freezer before sitting down at the granite island, digging her spoon into the smooth, creamy top.

As the strawberry flavoring exploded across her tongue she lost herself in thought. After several minuets of silence the faint sound of footsteps coming from the second floor reached her ears. She shook her head with a smile as her spoon played with the desert. '_Probably just some teens sneaking around like John and I used to._' But the sound didn't stop, and instead grew as more feet joined the soft chorus of pattering from different directions. Instantly every hair on her body stood on end as she dropped the spoon into the half empty carton and leaped to her feet. Quietly she grabbed the monitor receiver and pressed her back against the wall beside the archway, listening intently. From outside a loud explosion reached her ears as a soft, golden glow filtered through the mansion, illuminating the darkness. Her thoughts traveled to John, but the baby monitor in her hand crackled as Rayne moved, capturing her undivided attention. What came next made her blood run cold.

"_Mommy?_" The tinny, sleepy voice questioned as faint footsteps filtered through the small speaker.

Acting on an instinct only a mother could have, she began sprinting through the Hallway with near silent feet. Another loud boom shook the entire mansion, nearly knocking Kitty from her feet as she continued on her pursuit. Her heart pounded in tune with her padded footfalls as she made her way up the stairs to the third floor and her ears became sharper but unlike most, when fear took hold, she didn't freeze with despair and hopelessness. Instead the primitive part of her brain was the boss, locking her down into survival mode: "Fight or Flight."

"_Come out, come out where ever you are.._." Came the gravely sing-song voice of an unknown male. Shattering glass followed by terrified screams of students filled her ears as the echo carried from the adjacent hallway, but she continued to run toward her destination, silently vowing to help once she had Rayne safely in her arms.

As she approached her family's chambers, she could see that the door was wide open, something that _certainly _wasn't that way when she left. Kitty sprinted into the room, her eyes falling upon a figure standing in the doorway to her daughter's room, his back to her. All the years she spent training with Logan kicked in instinctively. She analyzed that the intruder was near 6'5" to her whopping 5'1", he was standing upright and clearly had an M4 slung around his shoulders with a pistol of some sort in his hands.

Knowing her surroundings well enough to navigate the room with only the light from the hallway to lighten the darkness, she leaped onto her bed in a side stance. Her body completed a half turn with her left leg at a 45-degree angle. Waiting until her knee had just passed her target she pushed herself off of the matrass to send herself sailing across the room. Using the momentum from the bounce she turned her right hip and raised the adjoining leg so that her shin was parallel to the ground, the muscles wound tight like a rubber band just seconds before she threw the kick, to the base of the of the intruders skull landing a perfect Tornado Roundhouse that sent him to the floor, knocked out cold.

Looking over her shoulder toward the toddlers youth bed, Kitty was relieved to find that Rayne was sitting in the middle completely unharmed. Rushing to her side she took the little girl into her arms just as another soldier broke through the glass beside the bed. Spinning around she proceeded to make her way back into the room she and John shared, carefully leaping over the fallen paramilitary man. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze in place when a dark silhouette stood in front of her only exit. Setting her jaw, she dug her feet into the carpet, her legs beginning to pump as fast as they could toward the open door. But before she had even lifted her foot two times, a pair of arms from the man behind attempted to wrap themselves around her, one around her waist the other under her arm toward her throat, where it clasped a metallic object around her neck. Her footwork was quick as she spun out of the grasp, preparing herself to phase through the man in the doorway. Ignoring the new piece of jewelry she leaped into the air and turned her body to the side, so that she could sprint down the hall once she phased through him.

But the familiar tingling sensation never came as she crashed into his body violently, knocking him to the floor and catching Kitty off guard as she angled her neck to look toward the custard colored light emitting from her throat. '_What the _hell_?!_' Her thoughts echoed in confusion. She continued to clutch Rayne to her chest as her legs pushed themselves to her feet. She caught sight of John standing at the opposite end of hallway, a hired gun approaching the unsuspecting Pyro from behind. Before she had the chance to run, or even give him a shout of warning the man who had attached the collar grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her the opposite direction.

"_JOHN!_" Kitty shrieked as she attempted to place a kick to the back of her assailants knee, but he was too quick and moved behind her, gripping both arms with his own as she continued to kick and scream helplessly in protest, watching in horror as a Spartan Kick collided with John's fist, knocking his unlit zippo from his hand.

* * *

><p><em>20 Minuets earlier<em>.

John entered the grounds through the back door, the copycat scent of jasmine from the Flowering Tobacco filling his nose. He approached Logan as he leaned against the balustrade, the ever-watchful eyes scanning the property, an unlit cigar in hand. Placing middle and index fingers on the lid and thumb on the bottom, he pushed down and popped the lid of his lighter open. Pyro cranked the flint before he offered the zippo. The Attentive man took the item and puffed the Cohiba to life. With a nod of thanks he passed the device back to John who closed the lid with an effective flick of his wrist, suffocating the velvet that danced around the wick.

"Be on your toes tonight Kid. I caught a whiff of an unknown scent down by the lake after dinner." He grumbled as he took another deep drag. "But I lost it when it crossed the river."

"Do you think it was a Mutant?" John asked carefully.

"No. It was defiantly human. Mutant's have a sweet musk to em. It wasn't a protestor either. Whoever this was, they knew how to evade scent detection." Logan explained as the two men moved down the stairs and onto the grass. "We'll start with Watch Bravo and go from there."

Watch Bravo was a patrol where they would start at opposite ends of the property and walk clockwise, keeping an eye out for any moving bushes, snapping twigs, footprints or anything else that would indicate an intruder. After the circle was complete, whoever had been assigned to aid in the watch would head to the roof to survey the property from a perfect 360-degree angle. Once there Logan's sensitive hearing would pick up on the sound of the shutting door before entering the forest.

John started at the front gate while Logan started at the back of the property. He kept his eyes peeled, scanning the dark, the light from the crescent moon illuminated the grounds but casted deeps shadows in the thick brush. Wolverine's reactions worried John. Whenever he referred to the different patrols by their code names, it could only mean one thing; someone was inside the gates and the instinctual man feared they were listening in on their conversations. In a past life John would have thought Logan to simply be a paranoid, feral man. But he now knew different and would follow any command the man gave to the end of the world. All was still until he reached the back of the property where Logan had started. The clap of a chopper in the distance broke the silence first followed by the sound of a turbine engine of some sort.

As he scanned the darkness he at first believed his eyes to be playing a trick, seeing something that wasn't there. He squinted his eyes, focusing them on the shadowy figure just below the tree when a bush to his right rustled. Flicking the lid of his lighter he summoned an inferno into his hand. The torch pierced the darkness with the golden light revealing at least five, camouflage panted faces hidden in the brush. Pulling his arm back he acted on instinct. When he pushed forward, a plume of fire exploded into the blackness, the flame rolling outwards, knocking the first one off his feet burning through his clothing. He threw his fist to the side, and consumed another in fire. One by one he launched the flame before throwing his head back, shouting as loud as he could.

"_INTRUDERS!_" Turning quickly he disengaged another. From somewhere behind him he could hear Logan's battle cry as his claws sank deep into the chest cavity of an enemy. The chopper broke through the top of the trees, several paramilitary men repelling from the aircraft. With a roar of his own, he launched a jet of flame into the air, consuming the steel in the velvet glow. Instantly the engines began to choke as it spun wildly out of control before landing in the forest with a loud explosion. Looking toward the mansion he watched in horror as the intruders crashed through many of the windows. The only thoughts in his mind were those of his family as he began rushing toward the building.

The source of the turbine revealed itself seconds later as a Sentinel fell from the sky, landing on the soft grass with a heavy thud less than fifty yards in front of the Pyromaniac. John was in a state of shock as it straightened itself standing at least two stories tall. Summoning a golden blaze into both hands he charged at the massive robot, targeting the rail gun attached to its right arm with one hand and the hydraulic hoses with the other.

Hungry flames licked at the purple metal, causing it to blister with bubbles as it slowly melted. The whine of the rail gun filled the grounds, the red laser targeting John's enraged form just seconds before Wolverine's claws sank deep into the back of it's head, severing the targeting system as the gruff man seemed to appear out of nowhere. Fire from John's ongoing assault blackened his skin, but he was relentless in his attack as he continued to slash at the various hoses, working his way down the Sentinel's body. With a final roar he sank his Adamantium claws deep into the chest before he kicked off, in a backflip, landing safely several feet away, his charcoaled skin already healing itself. The massive cyborg rocked for a moment before crashing to the earth, now a useless heap of steel.

"You alright kid?" He asked an already apologizing John, as the hair began to re-grow around his face and body.

He ceased his word vomit and blinked at the massive man. "Yeah, are you?"

"I'll be fine. Get to Rayne and the others, I'll hold them off out here." He roared as his body finished healing itself and John took off for the Mansion.

He ran through the crowed of students that now filled the halls. It felt like he was reliving a bad nightmare, only this time he barked orders, directing them toward the nearest hidden door as he shoved himself against the flow. When he reached the third story, his boots hammed over the hardwood as he sprinted toward their room. As he rounded the corner, a soldier was knocked to the floor by a rather shocked looking Kitty who had Rayne clutched to her chest one moment and the next the little girl was gone. He made to move for his family, but a hand gripped his shoulder from behind turning he quickly landed a well-placed punch to his jaw.

"_JOHN!_" Her scream made his blood run cold as his attention quickly turned back toward her. He watched in horror as she kicked and struggled furiously against one of the men as he yanked her down the hall. The man he had believed to be knocked unconscious landed a kick to his enclosed fist. Suddenly a pain erupted from his hand as his lighter flung uselessly to the side before he had a chance to even open the lid. Rage like nothing he had ever experienced before coursed through his body, his veins physically burned as his body temperature rapidly rose. The sensation was so jarring it made his head spin and fill with wool.

"Suddenly you're not so tough." The man stated, bringing fourth a memory John had long since forgotten.

"_What are ya gonna do?" The guy took a deep drag of his cigarette before exhaling. "Suddenly you're not so tough."_

Pyro glared at him just seconds before the man's fist collided with his cheek. John stumbled backward, placing his hands behind him to brace against the wall as his stomach exploded with pain from another kick. The air was sucked out of his lungs as he hit the floor. He looked up and recognized the man as the once punk teen who had taken his lighter.

"It's been a _long _time. But I see you're still the same pussy you've always been. Couldn't even defend your pathetic little girlfriend just now. I'm surprised she's _still _with a worthless Mutie like you." The deep voice laughed menacingly as he leaned his face closer. "I'm going to _enjoy _fucking that one. I'll make you watch as I light a cigarette with your _precious_ lighter while I go balls deep."

Something within John snapped and clarity like no other filled his mind. It was like someone had violently struck the match against a sandpaper strip. The flame flared, piercing the darkness in his mind and he quickly cupped his mind around it to prevent the doubt from smothering the priceless, nascent flame. Physically, his body began to shake violently as his enclosed fists suddenly became very hot, but he kept his gaze on the dirt bag before him who suddenly looked frightened.

"I swear to _god_, I'm gonna kill you and all those like you!" He seethed and launched his body at him, tackling the frozen man to the ground. He began pummeling his face repeatedly until the man below him no longer moved, and only when the smell of searing skin filled his nose did he see the scorch marks across the deserving assholes face. John looked down at his hand encased in fire with wide eyes.

There wasn't a fire source in sight.

A crash from the skylight above drew his attention. Quickly he rose to his feet and launched several plumes at the repelling assailants, the scorched body's falling in useless heaps, the corpses colliding with the walls, the flame sticking to them, swiftly climbing higher until the roof inadvertently caught on fire. Stooping down he quickly returned his lighter to his pocket before setting the man that threatened his fiancé ablaze. Turning his attention back toward the direction he saw them take Kitty, he tore down the hallway.

He followed her screams of terror and protest down the stairs and through the door of the kitchen. When he emerged on the other side of the courtyard, he watched in frozen horror as the soldier roughly pushed her onto the lowered rear hatch of a Boeing CH-47 Chinook, swinging his arm around in a circle to signal for take off. John began sprinting for the helicopter them as fast as his legs would carry him. He had no idea what he would do if he caught them, but at that very moment, didn't care. Getting to his Kitten and daughter was the only thing that mattered.

When he was halfway to the chopper; a bittersweet happiness filled him because he actually stood a chance at getting to it, and saving his family. He was nearly there, the tires were beginning to lift from the ground, but he knew his vertical jump was nearly 62 inches and already his mind began assessing the situation. '_As long as the aircraft doesn't exceed that by the time I reached it, I could grab the still opened hatch and-_"

John's legs left the ground, but not of his own accord. For a moment he was weightless, flying through the air as the world turned sideways. When his body collided against the ground, he felt as though several bags of cement had slammed down onto him at once feeling the impact on both his sides for a brief moment the air left his lungs, but he quickly caught it. He rolled onto his back, ready to strike but the face of Bobby filled his vision, halting his attack. Glancing to his left he caught sight of the chopper once more and knew his window was swiftly closing. John shoved his friend off of him with a surprising amount of strength and attempted to scramble to his feet but the strong arms of his fellow X-Men wrapped around his torso, slowing his progress dramatically. He couldn't understand why Drake was stopping him. Didn't his friendship with Kitty and status as Uncle to Rayne mean anything to him? The thought filled John with anger as he struggled against the grasp that was now pulling him in the opposite direction of the aircraft.

"LET. ME. _GO ICEMAN!_" John roared, kicking his feet as Bobby picked him up, he could see the chopper just barely within his vertical leap. "I can still get to them!"

"No, you can't John!" Bobby screamed as they reached the tree line. "It's too late!"

"Don't! You don't say that! _We gotta save them!_" John screamed as he arced his fist back and clobbered Bobby straight in the nose before yanking himself free of his friends grasp. Looking toward the sky, he realized the chopper was now flying over the trees across the courtyard. He knew better than to launch a fireball at the retreating helicopter. He couldn't guarantee he would be able to control the blaze from consuming his loved ones, let alone the shrap metal that might pierce their tender flesh. Overwhelming despair seeped into his very being as he hit his knees; tears began falling from his eyes, not caring who saw. He could hear Bobby explaining what happened from behind him before Logan let loose a long, mournful "No," in a way only he could, voicing exactly how Pyro felt.

Using strictly his core and thigh muscles, John got to his feet and rounded on his friend who still clutched his nose, checking for blood that wasn't there. The enraged Pyromaniac was in front of the Cryomancer, gripping the collar of his black t-shirt in three steps. He pulled an ignited his fist back, as fearful electric blue eyes fell upon the new manifestation while John's orbs pierced Bobby's, the usually light, golden brown now a deep chocolate, dangerously darkened with rage.

"Give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart and burn you to ash!" John stated through clenched teeth.

"That's why!" Bobby exclaimed as he pointed toward the sky, hesitantly, John turned to see what he was gesturing at. In the distance ten more Sentinels approached the property at a rapid speed. Two broke formation and began following the four choppers. He returned his attention to his friend, who spoke with sincerity. "I stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life! If you had leaped onto the chopper, those things would have attempted to kill you. Could you _really _live with yourself if it would have taken down that transport in the process? It would have killed not only you, but Kitty, Rayne and all the other students on there as well."

John fumed, his breathing rapid. His fellow X-Men had a point, and he knew it. With a slight shove, he released his hold and suffocated the inferno around his hand as he lowed it. Wolverine placed a heavy hand against his shoulder and for a moment, Pyro nearly yanked himself from the tough Mutant's grasp like the rebellious teenager he once was, but as he looked into the other mans eyes, he was roughly reminded that Logan shared his pain and guilt for he had lost one of the two closest people he had to a daughter and granddaughter as well. "We'll get them back Kid, I promise."

"So what do we do now?" He asked with more malice in his voice than intended.

"We get to a safer location and discuss things from there." Rogue answered. Looking just behind his friends shoulder, he realized that the other X-Men and a small group of students that had managed to make it out unscathed stood a few feet away. Colossus held the Professor in his arms and a different kind of guilt tore through his body at the realization of just how selfish he had been. He had been so focused on getting Kitty and Rayne to safety that he had forgotten about everyone else.

"It's just us now and we could really use your help John." The Professor added. "I promise we will not leave them in the hands of those monsters."

It was the first time he had ever heard Charles call anyone a monster. But he could see how upset the Headmaster was that someone had attacked the place they all home. Casting a glance behind him at the helicopter that was now nothing more than a dot, he silently vowed that he would make those responsible pay for the damage and pain they had caused.

With a sigh he began jogging into the woods, knowing they had wasted enough time. If the Sentinels landed, they would be no hope for the remaining survivors of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "This way guys, I know a place."

* * *

><p>After they had taken off from the Mansion, it was only a fifteen to twenty minuet flight before they landed at Stewart Air Force Base. Kitty's eyes widened in shock as the paramilitary soldiers escorted the prisoners off of the helicopter and toward the lowered cargo bay door of the massive Boeing C-17. The twenty three year old would have been in awe if she weren't terrified out of her mind. She chanced a glance at Rayne who peered back with fearful eyes.<p>

Kitty was thankful for her daughter's talents of stealth as she held her close. When they climbed up the ramp, a black sack was thrown over her head, but not before she caught sight of nearly a hundred Mutants laying on their backs side-by-side, feet to shoulder with black sacks over their heads and cuffs on their wrists, all wore the same Mutant Inhibitor collar she did. As the hired guns exchanged pleasantry's with the U.S. Military at the edge of the ramp, several Air Force and Army personnel screamed insults at the one's who sobbed uncontrollably making Kitty determined to not draw attention to her daughter and herself.

"_Squeeze Mommy tight_." She whispered almost inaudibly and was relived when she felt Rayne's grip tighten around her neck and waist, as the intelligent Mutant prepared for her mother to release her grasp.

Kitty was forced to lay in the manner the others were as they shacked her to the cold, steel floor. She could barely see through the dark burlap, but as they prepared for take off, long white straps were placed over their torsos and legs, making it the only thing holding them in place in the event that their plane went down. She guessed that by the time they had finished loading nearly two hundred Mutants sat uncomfortably in the cargo hold.

The flight seemed to take forever for Kitty and Rayne, but in all actuality lasted only about four and a half hours. Once the C-17 touched down and taxied to it's stopping location the soldiers inside became more hostile than she ever imagined a human could be. They screamed at them, called them unspeakable names and even beat a few of the ones who had fallen asleep. Rayne clung to Kitty's upper body as they wrapped a chain around her mothers waist with cuffs attached. Then the soldier removed the shackles on her wrist that held her to the floor and slapped the new one's on painfully tight. If it weren't for the black sack around her head, Kitty would have attempted to make a run for it, but the lack of vision would have made it difficult.

Row by row they hulled the prisoners to their feet and escorted them off the aircraft. Kitty was relived that the new restraints had enough slack in them to allow her to clutch her child close, as she had no idea how long the little girl could have clung to her mother before the tinny muscles gave way. Rayne continued to remain silent, but her mother could practically feel the fear radiating from her as she buried her head into her chest.

"_It's okay, Mommy's here_." She whispered feebly. Her worst fear was that at any moment someone would spot the child and rip her away. This was the longest Rayne had ever hid herself and Kitty dreaded she wouldn't be able to for much longer as the small being was clearly becoming fatigued.

When they drew closer, she could hear the voice of a man robotically repeated the same thing over a P.A. System. "Attention, new Detainees. You have been deemed a threat and are now being placed under the direct supervision of the United States Government. Compliance with all personnel is mandatory. The use of deadly force is authorized."

The moment her entire row stepped through the main gates, they were directed toward a specific area and instructed to stand still. One by one they ripped the sacks from their heads. Kitty didn't need the visual confirmation to know where she was, but that didn't prevent her heart from stopping, and every hair on her body to rise as her vision readjusted to the blinding spotlights despite the early morning twilight. She found herself in the one place she had never wanted to be.

Camp X-Ray.

Kitty clutched Rayne almost painfully to her body as she fought to get her emotions back under control. Big, fearful, honey colored orbs stared back at her, and Shadowcat cursed her emotions for betraying her.

"_Don't lose control. Focus on your power, I'll figure a way out of this mess._" She quietly whispered before dropping a comforting kiss on the exposed forehead. Much to her dismay a nearby soldier overheard her words of comfort.

"You there, Detainee!" He shouted with a pointed finger as he approached them. She could tell by the single vertical bar on his chest that he was a Lieutenant. "What was that?"

"I think she's touched in the head, Sir." A short First Sergeant with a British accent seemed to take pity on her as he stepped forward. Kitty recognized him as one of the more brutal men that had been on the plane and she suspected Rayne had something to do with his sudden act of sympathy. "She's been talking to herself off and on nearly the entire flight."

The Lieutenant who appeared to be of Italian origin looked her up and down, his eyes narrowing as he spoke slowly. "No, I think she's just fine."

Reaching forward he roughly grabbed Kitty by her hair pulling her head back, causing her to cry out in pain, but she refused to release her grip on Rayne. He continued to eye her carefully before he threw her to the ground. She turned as best she could, but as her right side collided with the painful, unforgiving gravel, her grip on her daughter loosened and the toddler jarred free of her grasp, rolling a few feet from her.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that," The Grunt stated with glee as he approached the child who was now frozen with fear. His sickening smile reminded her of the cat from Tom and Jerry, whenever he cornered the helpless mouse. "The _Mutie freak_ has successfully bred an offspring!"

"Leave her alone!" Kitty ordered as she began to crawl toward her daughter. The First Sergeant landed a lick to her ribs, causing her to double over as the air forcefully left her chest, halting her progress. Tears brimmed her eyes as she watched the man approach the small Mutant, casting an offended, disgusted look her direction before a glob of his saliva splattered on her cheek.

"Why would I listen to an _abomination _like you?" The Lieutenant barked with a mocking chortle. His face went stern as he spat his next sentence. "The dirt on my boot has more worth to me than you."

Several pieces of gravel began to move as one as they rose from the ground in a wave, the Lieutenant returned his attention to Rayne, just as a enough rocks to fill a five gallon bucket collided with his face causing him to stumble slightly. Suddenly the water burst from the hoses of several Camelbaks and formed a sphere in front of the toddler before launching at an oncoming soldier with the same amount of force as a fire hose. Getting to her feet, Rayne pushed a gust of wind at the soldiers that ran toward the opened gate to lend a hand with the situation, many of their heads collided with the fence behind them before sliding and rolling several feet away.

"_Enough_ of this nonsense!" With a roar of rage, the Lieutenant lurched forward and gripped her arm. Anger crossed the small features as Rayne's appendage suddenly burst into flame, immediately raising blisters on the skin of the Soldiers hand. Though the contact was brief, when he removed his hand Kitty could clearly see it was covered in a second-degree burn, with some parts borderlining on third. Cheers of gratitude and encouragement erupted amongst the row of inmates, but were quickly silenced as he moved to kick the toddler.

His foot never made contact as an enraged Kitty clumsily pushed herself to her feet and launched herself at the monstrous man pushing him into the chain-link fence, his check collided with the post hard enough to emit a hallow _dong_. Pulling her foot back she nailed the dazed man in the groin as hard as she could, earning herself a chorus of approval from her fellow inmates behind her. The victory was short lived however, when the British First Sergeant moved behind Kitty where he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground, landing several solid punches to her face and one good blow to her right eye. She was helpless against him with her hands shackled to her waist. All she could do was hope the blows would end soon. When he finally seemed satisfied, he got to his feet and kicked her hard in the gut. As the air left her lungs for a second time Kitty could hear her daughter cry out mournfully.

"You'll do best to remember your place, filthy little Mutant bitch!" He seethed. Turning his attention toward Rayne, he slapped an Inhibitor around the little girls neck, before plucking her up by the arm.

"Leave her alone and pick on somebody your _own_ size!" Boomed the thick African voice of a dark skinned man with dreadlocks beside her. He charged forward and head-butted the officer in the back of the head, successfully catching the little girl in his massive hand before she hit the ground. Gently placing Rayne on her feet, he then proceeded to land numerous blows to the man's lower body and torso before the other Sergeants managed to wrap their arms around his tall frame and pull him off of the other man. Getting to his feet the British First Sergeant took the little one's right arm and foot into his hands.

"Please, _Please_ don't hurt her! Don't hurt my baby!" Kitty's ragged voice pleaded from her position on the ground, tears began to form in her eyes as she struggled to get into a standing position, but the now somewhat aware Lieutenant pushed her painfully into the gravel with the sole of his boot, she could feel the skin along her chin tear open as he held her struggling form in place. "She's just a _child_ for Christ sakes!"

"I'm going to make the two of you pay," He snarled at her before he pulled the little girl back, preparing to swing her like a baseball bat or a small sack of potatoes, his eyes focused on the steel post attached to the chain-link fencing. "Starting with her!"

"_NO!_" Kitty's mangled voice cried. She watched in horror as he brought his arms across his torso, little Rayne unable to do anything but let her body be swung like a useless ragdoll.

But her body never connected with the post.

Instead a gunshot rang loud over the commotion and the immoral man halted his attack, searching for the source. In place of Rayne colliding with the post that would have surely killed her, she swung downwards as he dropped his arms, her back colliding with his thighs and part of his knees instead. Suddenly all commotion stopped and time stood still.

All eyes fell to a brunette woman with her hair perfectly pulled back in a proper bun tucked neatly beneath her patrol cap. Her raking Insignia was two vertical bars, signaling to Kitty that she was a Captain, a higher rank than both the men in the fence. An MP Patch clung to the pocket of her left arm with her unit patch just below. In her right hand was a Beretta M-9 with a still smoking barrel. Her eyes, such a deep brown they looked nearly black, stared down the two officers with a condescending glare.

"What the _hell _is going on over here?" Kitty noted that her southern accent was similar to Rogue's but with more of a Texas twang. The Lieutenant was the first to stand at attention and bring up his blistered hand in a Salute, the First Sergeant meanwhile had to adjust his grip on Rayne before raising his right hand to his brow. "At ease gentlemen. Now will some please explain all this to me?"

"We found a stowaway child with this Detainee, Ma'am." The taller of the two men explained quickly, making Kitty suspect that he was the brownnoser of the two. "The little shit hurdled gravel at me. She then used the water from the Camelbak's and thin air to push my men back and injure them before she scorched my hand."

"The mother assaulted the Lieutenant and the African attacked me a short while later, Captain." The First Sergeant explained.

"Well did either of you stop to think that you were attacking a _child_?" The woman scoffed as she entered the fence, placing her gun pack into it's holster."If _I_ saw you two acting that way, I would have tried to stop you too."

"The child attacked us first!" The man above Kitty retorted in a way that reminded her of a tattle-tailing child.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear my name being addressed over the amount of bullshit coming from your mouth. Do you need to go back to BCT Lieutenant?" The Captain chided and Kitty grimaced. That was a huge insult to her fellow officer.

"No Ma'am."

"Then I suggest you quit your whining and start speaking to me in the proper way." She corrected as she approached him. The whole scenario would have been funny if everyone wasn't terrified out of their minds. Turning around she slowly walked toward Rayne, her eyes glued to the small Mutant. "As for the child, I'm going to take her to the research lab, Director Colcord may want to see what makes this little girl so… _unique_."

"Just let her _go_!" Kitty wailed. Tears began freely flowing down her cheeks. She knew of Logan's nightmares from his mysterious past and feared that as an indirect result of her actions, she had just sentenced her child to fate worse than death. Walking toward her, the brunette Commissioned Officer turned toward the frantic mother, her head cocked to the side as she examined the young woman. Her pleas continued, as she no longer cared about appearing weak and pathetic. It was her daughters life at stake, and she's gladly take the humiliation if it meant saving her from certain death. "Please, just let her live."

"What do we have here? Long brown hair, grey tank top and-" She trailed off as she gently lifted Kitty's left shoulder off the ground with the toe of her tan Cactus Jack winter combat boot to examine the logo. "Pink X-Men insignia. You must be the infamous Shadowcat." Her lips curled into a sneer after she clicked her tongue. "Pity. I would have expected more of a fight from such a high valued target. Fame _clearly_ isn't everything. Get to the med bay Lieutenant. I'll send for a replacement."

She turned on her heel and walked back over to Rayne, stooping down she took the toddler into her arms. As she began walking away, the preschooler suddenly struggled in the strangers arms, desperately reaching for her mother. She let out a strangled cry, her fists opening and closing, big droplets of dears sliding down her cheeks.

"No. No. NO!" Kitty stumbled a few times but managed to get to her feet. She sprinted toward the Commander that carried her daughter away, only to be snatched around her waist and hoisted off her feet by the First Sergeant. She had to make her daughter understand that this wasn't her intention; she had to let her know how she felt about her little girl. With her own unrelenting tears staining her dirt-covered face she reached toward the toddler, as if she could somehow reach her. "Mommy love's you Rayne. I love you more than life it's self, _please don't forget that_!"

The First Sergeant threw her to the ground where she had once stood. Using the remaining leg strength she had, she forced herself onto her knees, bringing one leg up to push herself into a standing position. She looked toward her daughter so innocent, pure and full of fear. A sudden pain stung at her temple momentarily before exploding across her head. Her body was suddenly unable to support her weight as the world tilted. Everything around her became disoriented; the muffled sound of Rayne screaming for her mommy was the last thing Kitty heard before the world went black.

**Author's Afterword:** I warned you… the story was about to take a dark turn…

So... I am going to HEAVILY quote another author on here by the name of KuraiBites because her opinion mirrors my own (If you're a Harry Potter fan and HAVEN'T read These Gilded Chains We Wear, I STRONGLY recommend it because its one of my favorites and has been for a few years). Even though I wrote this chapter, turning what happened to Rayne COMPLETELY around, I still believe it is VERY unbelievable. Utopian even. But give me a moment to explain why.

If you look at history, when we as humans AS A WHOLE are faced with something we feel to be a threat, we reacting in the only way that seems logical: With violence and cruelty. If were to ask me my opinion of good vs. evil in the world, seven out of ten times I would say there is more evil than good, because life taught me so. But I find myself _wanting_ to be wrong about this and every time I'm reminded of my faith in humanity, it is more beautiful and heart-warming than anything else. I struggle between pessimism and optimism, landing in an undecided realist field most of the time, casting humanity in a bad light, which is sad. And it also makes this chapter so unrealistic for me. Why? Because I know a Holocaust survivor who was faced with the same thing as a young boy.

He came to my High School and told us of his experiences with the gates of Auschwitz. When they arrived off the train, his aunt had an infant who was absolutely terrified and wouldn't stop crying. A Nazi approached her and ordered her to silence the child. The mother did everything she could and even covered the infants mouth in attempt at muffling the cries. When she failed to do so, the Nazi grabbed the child by the ankle and smashed it against the side of a train car. The enraged mother took her nails of both hands and drug them down his face, scaring him for life.

That story, as well as the rest of his tale has stuck with me to this day. He wrote a book about his experiences, although sadly, I can't remember the tittle :( I still think about that man as well as all the other Men and Women who have suffered, not only at the hands of Nazi's but other monstrous people as well.

I strongly believe what happened that day would happen in the situation depicted here. But why did I leave it like that then? If I don't believe in my own words? Because despite all the hardships that guy went through, he was able to SMILE in a time like that. He and his brother would laugh and tell jokes. Even as he stood before us, with tear filled eyes, he would lighten the mood after explaining a gruesome part. It is because of this I would SERIOUSLY hope someone would see what was going on and do their best to stop the situation before it escalated to that point. YES it's unrealistic. YES it's utopian, and so on, but if I can't believe in the good of mankind in a _fantasy story_, where several men and woman, MOST of them teenagers acquire superpowers when it all begins and travel back in time to change their fate, then I am more lost than I thought. There is too little love going around in this world and this is why I choose to hold onto that little bit of hope that someone would try to help them despite the orders given from who the hell knows from. The world would be a better place if we all showed more compassion and love. I don't know why it's so important for me to tell you that, it just is.

Okay, that was enough heart-to-heart and I'm sorry if all of the above didn't make much sense, or deeply offended or caused ANY emotional pain but I still hope you enjoyed the chapter :) And fifty points to whatever House to associate with if you caught my Harry Potter references!

As always, leave me you thoughts and comments. I'm always looking for ways to improve! It takes LOADS of research, hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so! Until next time my faithful readers! I'm now off to bed so I can drive my route tomorrow! Woo!


	43. Chapter 43: Pre DOFP Pt2 Rose of Sharyn

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, I know! You all hate me now! *Hides in shame* But I promise, what is to come you will LOVE…aaaaannnnnddd then hate me once more….. This is a tragedy after all… *Ducks and holds up keyboard to block thrown object* But keep in mind… the night is always darkest before the dawn…

**HUGE **shout out to Revanite201! He's been SUCH an enormous help with this story since about Chapter 21, especially my timeline and this chapter in particular. He's helped me write a bit of it as well as gave me some ideas on how to make it flow a bit better. In my mind, he's almost a co-writer with how much he's helped me out. If you're interested In DBZ and X-Men, take a look at his newest fanfiction X-Men: The Z-Fighter! It's a very interesting story! And even if your not, he's got quite a few other story's that are pretty good as well (My personal favorite is X-Men Origins: Pyro's Redemption)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to Killswitch Engage. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 43**

**Pre Days of Future Past**

**(Part Two: Rose of Sharyn)**

Kitty woke slowly; her head was pounding and her body freezing as she shivered from the chill of the crisp Cuban air. She raised her heavy eyelids half way only for them to fall shut. When her tawny brown eyes opened again, her vision blurred momentarily before correcting itself and for a moment she was extremely confused as to why she wasn't in her warm bed until the event's before her blackout came crashing from her memory and into the present, wrapping their icy grip around her heart. Pushing off the green Army foam mat with her forearm and the palm of the opposite hand, she snapped into a sitting position. The blinding pain that wrapped around her head made her realize the sudden movement was not her brightest decision as she placed her hand against her pulsing forehead.

"I see your finally awake." An African accented voice whispered beside her. "You had me worried that blow you'd taken had done you in."

Kitty winced as she glanced around at her surroundings. There wasn't much to look at; she was inside a 6x8 foot chain-link enclosure that reminded her of a dog kennel, with a concrete floor and a corrugated tin roof loomed seven feet above. There was six enclosures total: one to her left, her own and one to her right, where the African sat. Three more sat behind mirroring theirs. Outside of the obvious cage, the first thing she noticed was a neatly folded bright orange jumpsuit with a pair of white flip-flops, bland underwear and bra on top. Two towels, a washcloth, a blanket and white sheet were stacked beside a copy of The Holy Bible, a green steel canteen, toilet paper, two white buckets and a plastic Ziploc bag containing a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and shampoo.

Various floodlights illuminated the dark camp, and dust flowed from moving vehicles in the distance. Kitty looked toward the African but despite the bright beams, his skin was still an incredibly dark chocolate in the shadowed cell.

"How long was I out for?" She whispered, a little out of reaction because he had, but mostly because her brain felt like it would surely swell beyond the capacity of her skull if she had spoken any louder, making her wish she had some painkillers to ease the pressure.

The man shrugged. "A day or two. They frequently brought doctors to check on you. But the heartless assholes refused to move you because you hadn't been 'processed' yet."

She swallowed hard; her mouth and throat were as dry as the Arizona desert. Kitty was just about to ask him about her daughter when she caught sight of an approaching guard who looked as though he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Hey! No talking!" The guard looked more like a renta-cop than a soldier despite his A.C.U's. His frame was slender and his jet-black hair was cut into a crew cut. His upper lip dawned a black mustache that she thought only 80's porn stars and Tom Selleck wore. A perverted smirk entrained his thin lips as he caught sight of Kitty's alert form. There was a disturbing look in his eye that told of ulterior motives, as he looked her up and down. "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join the land of the living. Strip down cupcake, its time to dawn the last uniform _you'll_ ever wear."

She ignored his demands and made one of her own. "Not until you tell me where my daughter is."

His eyes narrowed. "Was that backtalk _maggot_?"

"Take it how you wish _Pornstache_," She snapped with equal abuse. "But I'm _not _doing anything until you tell me where she is!"

His eyes darkened in anger as he stepped closer to the gate. "Put your jumpsuit on!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will make you!" He spat. "And then I will find your little brat and make you watch as I beat the shit outta her! Lord knows she needs it after what she did to the Lieutenant."

Kitty swallowed hard, fighting a whole different kind of fear that now rose in her. There was no telling what these awful, despicable men were capable of. Leaning forward she grabbed the white sheet and proceeded to unfold the cloth to use it was a shield when Pornstache spoke again. "What do you think your doing?"

"Retaining my dignity." She snapped. She was irritable, disoriented, and in pain, not just the physical kind either.

"Was that _more _back talk?" The man with questionable morals kicked the fence hard, the clang vibrating the entire cell and piercing her already throbbing skull. "You belong to the United States Government! You do as _we _say! Now strip!"

Kitty shot him a glare before setting the sheet aside, grabbing the orange suit in its stead. As she moved to stand, Shadowcat was even more aware of her cracking headache causing her to wince as it nearly blinded her. Once on her feet, the cell swayed almost causing her to loose balance and she reached out for the chain-link, crashing against it, momentarily leaning on it for support as she regained control of her body. Her fingers fumbled with the orange snaps before she pulled down her dirty pajama bottoms, surprised that she hadn't soiled them while she was unconscious. She had barely placed her limb through the pant leg when Pornstache cleared his throat. Chancing a glance at the soldier, she saw he now wore a perverted grin making her stomach knot uncomfortably.

"I need you to remove _all _yourclothes so I can check for any," He paused biting his lip, as he looked her up and down. "_Foreign _objects."

She glared at him, unable to believe that perverted men like him actually existed. Clicking her tongue she shook her head before removing the jumper followed by her underwear with trembling hands. Gripping the hem of her tank top she removed that too. It took a bit of effort, as she nervously fumbled with the clasp, but that too joined the rest of her attire on the cold concrete. She glanced to the man in the cell beside her, surprised that his gaze was glued to the ground in a show of respect unlike the Soldier on the other side of the door.

John had been the only man to ever see her completely naked, he was the only one she had ever wanted to expose that much of herself too. Her body, mind and soul belonged to him and him alone. He never once pressured her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. He made her feel beautiful, wanted and _loved _whenever he took in the sight of her body in all its naked glory; not just some plaything he could have his fun with and then toss aside when he grew board like the man before her made her feel when he motioned for her to turn with a twisted smile.

"That's it." He cooed when she stiffly obliged. "Now touch your feet and cough."

That did it. Se rounded on him with a defiant fury in her eyes. "Go fuck yourself!"

"What was that?" Pornstache roared.

"You heard the lady!" The African spoke sternly coming to her aid, seeming to have enough of the act as he rose to his feet, moving toward the corner of his cell closest to the pervert, never once looking at her. "Nenda kutomba, you dirty Kumbafu!"

"Everything okay over here?" A young looking guard asked as he approached. His features were remarkable attractive with ash brown Ivy League hair and mocha colored eyes standing almost a head shorter than Pornstash. When he caught sight of a naked Kitty, he clenched his fist, clearly debating on punching the man in front of him, but decided against it and shoved him really hard instead. "Man what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?" He asked offended. "Gender equality man! The others had to go through a strip search. Just because she's a female doesn't mean she gets off the hook!"

"Exactly, a strip _search_! Not a 'Strip just so I can masturbate to it later'! Besides, she's already ben cleared!" The shorter man snapped.

"I was not aware of that." He expressed the statement innocently, but his body language said otherwise.

Shaking his head, Ivy League turned toward Kitty in a polite tone. "Go ahead and put your jumpsuit on Detainee and then place your discarded clothes through the service hatch."

Relief flooded Kitty; wasting no time she began dressing in her new undergarments and uniform after the other guard shooed Pornstash away. He kept his gaze at a respectable level, only watching her movements from his peripheral vision in an attempt at giving her _some_ privacy. Only when the clothes dropped on the other side of the gate did he raise his gaze to meet hers.

"I'm really sorry about that." He spoke with sincerity. "The sick fuck thinks that just because he's got a uniform he has a 'Do whatever you want and get away with it' badge. The dipshit doesn't realize it's gonna come back and bite him in the ass one day. I know it's hard, but just ignore his stupid comments. It's what I do."

"It's not his comments that bother me." Kitty replied, eyeing Pornstash carefully as he stood a good distance away.

"You got me there." He sighed understandingly. "Not only is the pervert in my Platoon, but I'm the only one who does Patrols with him because no one else can handle him."

"You friends with Pornstash or something?" Kitty asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Did you just call him _Pornstash_? _Ha! _That's a new one. I think I'm gonna have to steel that from you." The man laughed, and Kitty noted that it was genuine by the way it touched his eyes. He wasn't like the other guards she had met so far. "You get an A for effort on the guess, but no, we're _not _friends. I'm just the only one he seems to listen to besides a C.O."

Kitty took note of his Unit patch at the word C.O. Inside a the shape of an upside down, rounded triangle the tip of a spear stood proud, symbolizing the Brigade's ability to give protection and strong support. The three wavy bars on both sides matching in back color to the spear represented Narragansett Bay and the many waterways of the state it was derived from. In the background was an Army green outline of a castle against a sky that shared the same color as the spear alluded to the wall surrounding the fifteenth city of Rhodes, after which Rhode Island was named. Not only was it the standard colors for Army ACU Patches, but also it was the insignia was that of the 43rd Military Police Brigade and suddenly something clicked in her mind.

It was the very same patch the Captain had worn.

"I know you probably won't be able to tell me anything but I have to ask you something." She stated, never taking her eyes off the crest.

"Depends on the question." Came the simple reply with a shrug.

Kitty licked her cracked lips and amber met mocha before she continued, mulling over the question in her mind and choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to seem too pushy but she had to know the truth. "Do you know if my daughter is alive? You don't have to elaborate any further; a yes or no will suffice. I just need to know… Please."

The added 'please' was nothing more than a quiet whisper as she looked into his eyes imploringly, silently pleading for an answer. The young man sighed and rubbed his hands against the back of his neck. "I wish I knew, but I don't. I'm sorry."

Kitty nodded, fighting the tears that blurred her vision suddenly. She simply nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice. '_How could I have allowed her to be put in this kind of danger?_' She thought miserably.

Witnessing the sadness as it crossed the girls face broke the young man's heart. Back home in the states he had a wife who was 3 months pregnant when he left for GITMO nearly two months ago and already he loved his little girl with everything he had and everything he was. He couldn't imagine losing something so precious so violently like the woman before him had all because of something she had little control over. To him, there was no excuse to treat Mutants the way that most of them did. It was downright criminal, and went against everything that the United States of America stood for. So what if they were Mutants? They were still _human_.Unless they had solid proof of someone committing a crime, he didn't see the need for them to be held at Camp X-Ray. Especially an X-Men who was one of the ones that helped re-build the Golden Gate Bridge after defending many during the Alcatraz attack.

He knew he was breaking a thousand different rules and could possibly earn himself a Dishonorable Discharged from the military if anyone discovered what words teetered at the tip of his tongue, but the dishearten look on a battered and bruised Kitty's face made him throw caution to the wind.

"I can't make any promises," He began slowly, causing Kitty to look back at him. "But I'll see what I can find out."

Kitty couldn't help it, she smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes, but the single act of kindness flooder her heart with hope and joy. If a chain-link fence didn't stand between them, she would have closed the gap between them in a hug of pure gratitude. Instead she settled on a heartfelt "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Came the simple reply. "Now you might wanna try and catch some sleep. You're going to be taken for processing tomorrow and have a busy day ahead of you as a result. I'll be back in a few to fill your bucket with water so you can re-hydrate."

With that he turned and walked away. Kitty turned ad lay on the green matt that offered little to no comfort and tried to fall asleep. But she wasn't tired. No, she was more awake than she ever had been.

* * *

><p>John lay in his rack inside the bay of the bunker that he had once called home from another lifetime. His thumb traced the black outline of the ever-present lighter in his hand. He couldn't believe that the design never faded more than a shade or two. It was a few years later that he finally asked Kitty why she chose the particular lighter. She explained that the sales person felt that certain colors in lighters reflected the holder's personality. She went with the stainless steel because that was the hardest kind to break and it had held true thus far for the Pyromaniac. The immaculate metal was still just as smooth as the day he had pulled it from the crushed red velvet mold. Despite all the tricks he did with it the hinge never once faltered. It was nearly as indestructive as its owner was destructive and to the untrained eye, it still looked brand new. The lighter was rendered virtually useless to him now, as he <em>finally <em>discovered the key to his Mutation yet he refused to part with the device; He loved the lighter as much as he loved the girl who had given it to him.

It had been nearly a week since the attack and there was still no word from Hank on Kitty and Rayne other than they had been transported to Camp X-Ray. He knew the blue Mutant was doing everything in his power to aid them in their attempts at recuing their fellow X-Man and students, but he had stated repeatedly with a heavy heart that the F.B.I and C.I.A. were watching him closely, knowing his association with the Mansion and as a result Beast had to do everything as quietly as possible. Pyro was well aware that all eyes and fingers would be pointed toward the politician if another breakout occurred right now, weather or not he had a hand in it. If it wasn't for the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D was crawling with Hydra, he was certain they would have been breathing down his neck as well.

Then again, he was certain S.H.I.E.L.D never would have let such a thing happen to them.

After Trask invaded the Mansion, the X-Men were able to coordinate a plan to get their X-Jet back. The original plan was for Logan to get inside and go to the hangar and retrieve the Blackbird, but Storm pointed out that he hated to fly and had no knowledge of how to operate the X-Jet as the main pilot, so much to Wolverine's displeasure, he snuck her inside as well. Once they had entered the building Pyro, Colossus, Angel, Iceman and Sunspot were to distract the Sentinels that patrolled the grounds. While the X-Men took no casualties, they all had quite a few close calls by the time the two pilots reached the subbasement. Thankfully no one had been injured beyond just a few scrapes, cuts and bruises. Seeing as how the plan was John's idea, the fire wielder didn't think he could have lived with himself if they had lost another member to the tyrant that was now Trask Industries.

When Storm's voice came through their headsets, she signaled that the jet was fired up and taking off with the faint sound of popping gunfire in the background. The five-man distraction team retreated to toward the lake. They sprinted down the dock just as the X-Jet moved into position, hovering just above the water. With a leap of faith, they all jumped aboard the aircraft through the lowered ramp.

Immediately they cloaked their transport and tore through the sky. Quickly they went and picked up Xavier and Rogue who had stayed behind with the children and together with the small amount of students crammed into the 'flying tin can' as Logan put it, they took off for one of Magneto's many underground bunkers. He had regained his powers around the same time Rogue had, and somehow managed to stay under the radar using a series of shelters he had build over the years before he formed the Brotherhood. It was Charles who had contacted him Telepathically after the initial attack. Apparently Xavier's old friend was quite upset about the whole situation. As soon as they had the Blackbird back in their possession John immediately wanted to go after Kitty of course, but the rational side of Logan's brain explained that they needed a plan.

Not long after they met up with Magneto, Hank managed to send them an encoded message detailing a way to modify the aircraft so that they could continue to remain undetected by Sentinels. In the same message it gave them blueprints and _very_ explicit details of how to build a new chair for Charles that hovered instead of rolled using new age technology designed by the Cheyenne Indian known as Forge. With the help of Erik, both the renovations on the X-Jet and the Hoverchair were completed in a matter of days.

The infiltration, the build and rebuild, all done in just a little under a week.

John knew the reason that the Professor couldn't use his legs was because his brother had been in a brain-dead comatose state since birth and as a result, Xavier's new physical form looked frail and skinny. Despite how the Doctors did constant Physical Therapy with Paul, and continued it with Charles, he never did build enough strength to walk, much to the Professors disappointment.

John glanced at the clock that hung on the wall of the steel bay. Seven PM on the dot. The X-Men were to meet in the main part of the bunker for a meeting on their next set of moves in an hour and he couldn't sit still any longer.

With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way toward the hangar. The Blackbird had been modified to a point where he hardly recognized it. In it's grounded form, it held the appearance of a giant majestic metal phoenix, with a long neck and beak. The wings were pushed forward, resembling a landing bird and the tail looked like the feathers of a hawk. The VTOL engines allowed for a vertical take off and landing. When in flight mode, the thrusters would rotate, the angled nose would straighten out and the wings would collapse into the sides of the jet, thus allowing for a faster flight. The hypersonic speed enabled them to outrun the Sentinels giving it the appearance of a bird with folded wings as a result. The position of the entrance ramp had been changed slightly, it still raised and lowered from just under the body, but the base of the ramp was now just under the neck instead of the tail.

The interior had already contained the latest tech from Stark Industries before the new modifications were added and of course the billionaire, playboy philanthropist had made it undetectable to any government or hacker. The cockpit had a special place for the Professor where a piece would come up from the bottom and attach to his new hover chair. The same software for Cerebro was also installed into the Jet and accessible through his seat. In addition, to the power core in the rear of the plane, the jet had been outfitted with concussion missiles and other offensive weaponry and defensive capabilities. It really was a sight to behold. When Storm had first laid eyes on the jet, it was like watching a kid at Christmas as she bounced around with contagious excitement.

Once aboard he automatically walked toward the middle of the jet. Nine vertical rectangle paneling's lined the sides. Above each was a normal rectangle proudly displaying the codenames of each X-Men. Storm. Wolverine. Iceman. Shadowcat. Pyro. Colossus. Rogue. Angel. Sunspot. One name stood out to above the rest to John.

_Shadowcat_.

He pressed his hand against the scanner beside the panel and a clear casing slid out to reveal her uniform in all its glory. Opening the container, his fingers traced the smooth leather of her outfit. They had fought together many times in their suits. After arriving at the Mansion as a young boy, all he ever wanted was to become an X-Man. When Kitty phased into his life and laid eyes on the costumes for the first time, he had never wanted anything more. At that time he would have given anything to see the look she gave the X-Men directed at him as he stood before her in a uniform of his own. Then the world began to go to shit and he chose to side with the wrong person. When he returned to his beloved and finally dawned his own uniform, Shadowcat gave him a look of pride and love that made his heart soar. He often expressed his regret of not staying on the jet that fateful day, and Kitty would always argue that Magneto had manipulated his emotions with simple yet powerful words, but John new better. He had made a choice and it used to be his biggest regret until the night the mansion was attacked by Trask's hired militia. Not getting to Kitty and Rayne in time, that was his biggest regret in life.

'_I _will_ rescue you guys, I promise._' He silently vowed and right at that moment Logan emerged inside the plane, chewing the unlit cigar between his lips. Catching sight of the young man pulled at his heart. He had loved and lost before and knew the pain he shared well. He and Storm had begun a budding relationship not long before the assault and his biggest fear was one day losing her as well.

"You okay Kid?" He asked, visibly startling his fellow Mutant out of his thoughts as he shot a glare his direction until he realized it was simply Logan and returned his attention back to the leather.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Logan nodded. "Look, I know how you feel. Lost, scared. Don't worry, we'll get them back." Pyro nodded and silence filled the jet. He missed her so much it hurt and the pain was only amplified by his own guilt that both men shared.

"I remember the first time I saw her wearing this," He began quietly. "It was the Battle of Alcatraz. I never expected her to be there. I looked down toward you all, and instantly my eyes were glued to her. Her jaw was set, eyes focused with an intensity I had never seen before. The outfit clung to her in _all_ the right ways and I could tell she was rippling with even more muscle than the last time I had seen her. Her ponytail flowed slightly in the wind and I fell in love with her all over again."

His fingers trailed over the ribbed shoulder pad as he continued, fighting the tears that threatened to inevitably come. "The first time we fought _together_, it was like watching poetry in motion. Every move I made she followed through with one of her own until we were back to back, fire, phasing, punches and kicks mended together as we kept each other safe. I had _such _a hard time keeping my eyes off of her. She was beautiful as the sweat glistened on her forehead."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice cracking as a stray tear fell. "That same night Rayne took her first steps. We were in the bedroom. Me on one side, Kitty on the other holding her tinny hands. I had my arms outstretched toward her encouragingly. I could see feel the grip loosening and suddenly she was no longer holding Kitty's hands as she practically ran toward me. I took her into my arms and Kitty cried. They were my family Logan. I miss them so much it hurts."

Closing his eyes, he let go a shuddering breath, tears now falling on their own. He no longer cared that the toughest member of the X-Men stood a few feet from him. Logan removed the Cohiba cigar from his lips and set it on top of the clear cabinet. He couldn't help it; he walked forward and wrapped the other male in his arms. John's chest constricted and he let loose a sob, clutching the grizzly man's white t-shirt clad back in his fist. Crying for him was rare. He always felt that it was a sign of weakness for him but right now he no longer cared as his tears soaked Logan's chest although he didn't seem to mind. He lost control as more sobs continued quietly. The animalistic Mutant had seen a lot of tough men cry, and they made it a sobbing, snotty mess. But John was different. He sobbed, but it was quiet. His muscles strained as he clung to him and his nose was kept in check. He had to admit; John made even crying look tough.

But suddenly John had stopped his tears and pulled back from the fatherly embrace of the feral Canadian. His heart had thumped with a feeling similar to when Xavier spoke in his mind only this time it was in his chest. But it wasn't telepathy, it was _Empathy_.

"R-Rayne?" He whispered touching his heart.

Then suddenly, deep down, he knew that his little girl was talking to him from afar using all the love in her tiny being to communicate. A sense of love and comfort filled his body. To the fire bender it was the equivalent of her standing before him telling him everything was going to be alright. '_Don't worry little one. Daddy will come_.' He thought and tried his best to convey that through his emotions. John wiped away his tears and clenched his fists, and it was at the simple action Logan had witnessed that made him realize John was one of the toughest people he had ever known.

"You okay Kid?" He questioned gently. John nodded as he looked to Logan, his eyes still glistening from the sudden onslaught of tears, but they no longer fell. With a sniff he reached over and removed the cigar from the top of the casing and handed it back to the taller man. Wolverine knew he didn't want to talk about what happened, so he simply accepted the offering. John pushed the cabinet shut and heaved a heavy sigh when he turned back around.

"Here," John held out his arm and Logan blinked with awe as a tiny flame no bigger than a zippo flame spontaneously appeared, it wrapped around the base of each finger before moving to dance at the tips of his thumb, middle and index fingers.

He looked down at the cigar in his hand and sighed. "Not allowed to smoke in the jet, kid."

"Rules are meant to be broken. Trust me on this, Weasel... I would know." The former Rebel of Mutant High smirked.

Logan glanced at the cigar then back at the flame before shrugging nonchalantly. He placed the Cohiba in his mouth and puffed it to life. With a snap of John's fingers the flame suffocated into a cloud of smoke. Logan gently reached out and gripped the other man's shoulder like a father would. "Come on, lets go see what these geeks wanna talk about."

"You do realize we're one of those geeks right?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me, Hot-Head."

Wrapping his arm around Pyro's shoulders the two walked back down the ramp. Logan had always seen a little bit of himself in the boy, and he came to realize that St. John Allerdyce came to be a son he had never had.

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Kitty, along with everyone else in the camp, was sound asleep. The only sound was crickets chirping, the talking of the guards and the occasional P.A. announcement. Ice-cold water dumped onto her head, forcing her awake and suddenly there were two guards gripping her forearms and forcing them behind her back, slapping cuff's on painfully. They hulled her to her feet before pulling her out of her cell, kicking screaming the entire time. They dragged her to a nearby shack with what appeared to be a water trough for horses between a set of cells and the building.<p>

Once inside they roughly sat her in a wooden chair and slammed the door. As she looked around the shack, the only light came from the moon as it filtered through a large crack above her. It was made of plywood and had no pictures or windows and smelled awful, like a two day old flatulent. The air around her was stuffy from the salty, humid Caribbean air.

It had been nearly three weeks since they had brought her to the dreadful camp. The wounds on her body were in the final stages of healing and she had a bad feeling that they were about to re-appear. She had witness various students of Xavier's enter this room, only to emerge hours later with tears in their eyes and some sort of wound to their face. After the first time she witnessed it, she would shout encouraging words of strength to the teens until she could no longer see them. The meals they served her were small and tasted like dirt. Many of the other adult inmates had refused to eat until they spoke to a lawyer now, but it was a very different case in the beginning.

At first the fasting was out of suicidal tendency's but when they would finally pass out from lack of food, a med team would come in and take them away only to return them a day or two later. Rumors floated around that they would force-feed you ensure until you were deemed "healthy" again. She wasn't like them though. She knew in her heart that the X-Men would come to their rescue as soon as they had enough Intel. As a result, she scarfed down every bit of food given to her and advised the man beside her, whom she had come to know as Bishop, to do the same.

She knew that in past wars the U.S. Released prisoners at the end of hostilities or charged them with a war crime. But there was no end in sight to this so called war and the "Enemy" was not uniformed soldiers, but men and women who were dragged from their homes in the middle of the night. So what exactly _were_ the rules? She overheard the soldiers talking late one night that the President had once again signed an Executive Order declaring that Federal Courts had no authority to hear Habeas corpus petitions from the detainees.

Making Guantanamo a legal no mans land.

The door behind her opened and then slammed shut once more, causing her to jump in surprise. A tall guard she immediately recognized as the First Sergeant began to pace in front of her like a ravenous caged beast, cigarette in hand. He paused momentarily to light the cancer stick while looking her up and down.

"I want to get to know you a little bit better." He stated with a puff. She decided to pretend like he wasn't there, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking at him and instead stared at a spot of dried blood on the floor. She wasn't stupid. It was about to become the "Good-cop. Bad Cop." Routine to get something out of her and she wasn't buying into it.

"What is your fathers name?" He questioned in a low voice as he began pacing once more. When she remained silent he continued. "It's a simple question Detainee. No reason not to answer unless you wanna bleed. _What _is your fathers name?"

Kitty paused for a second. There was only one reason why he would ask her such a question. '_He knows it's the men who carry the X-Gene._' She swallowed hard. He was going to keep this up until she told him something and chose the one thing that came to mind. "Dad."

With the cigarette between his lips he approached her until he stood just behind her right side. She immediately expected him to punch her, but instead he rested his hands on his knees he leaned forward. "How about brothers or sisters, you got any of them?"

"Dick, Jane and Spot." The words came out monotone and automatically, as if her mind had simply gone on autopilot making Kitty barely able to recognize her own voice. She had read a book once as a kid called Dick and Jane that held all three characters. It was clear the Sergeant had read it too because he shook his head.

He took a deep drag of his cigarette and kneeled down. He exhaled a large cloud of smoke into her face as he spoke. "You hungry Detainee? What's your favorite food honey, maybe we can get you something to eat."

"Green Eggs and Ham." She replied as the sound of another set of feet echoed through the cabin. The Sergeant chuckled and repeated the phrase mockingly with another shake of his head. He was yanking her around and she knew it. The questions weren't what they actually wanted to know, but merely a distraction. He suddenly moved back and a powerful smack landed across the back of her head, the momentum pushing her forward in her chair, but she managed to catch herself before she fell out of it.

The Lieutenant moved in front of her and leaned his face into hers. "Where are they X-Men located? We know you were one."

_Finally_ the question of the hour presented itself. Kitty looked straight into the mans eyes as she spoke. "You're not getting anything out of me. You might as well put me back into the cage."

He straightened up and shook his head. Pain erupted across her left cheek as she fell to the floor, the taste of iron filling her mouth as her back molar cut deep into the inside of her mouth. Raising her head she spit a large glob of blood onto the wooden floor as she turned onto her right side, anger now pumping through her body.

"You _are _in a cage. Right here, right now." He shouted, emphasizing the end phrase.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to be afraid?" She asked the question in a mocking tone. Fury flashed across her interrogators face and she smiled, knowing she'd hit a nerve. He tossed the chair aside and picked her up with one hand under her arm and the other in her hair.

"Listen here you worthless _Mutie_, this is _my_ isle!" With that he threw her as hard as he could into the side of the plywood wall. Defenseless with her hands cuffed behind her back, her face collided with the 2 by 4 beam, busting her forehead open, crimson liquid oozing from the wound.

He landed two harsh blows to her gut before the First Sergeant finally cleared his throat. "Luke."

The Lieutenant rounded on the First Sergeant, speaking dangerously calm. "What? You got a problem with this, Owen?"

'_Nice to put a name to these Fuckface's_.' Kitty thought bitterly as she began pushing herself to her feet. It was proving to be quite the task with her hands behind her back. The man named Owen simply nodded his head slowly.

"Then get the fuck outa here!" He roared and pointed toward the door. When he didn't move he yelled once again. "_Get out_!"

She had barely made it to her feet by the time the Sergeant left the room. Luke immediately landed a kick to her gut and she hunched over but refused to hit her knees. Instantly he was behind her and proceeded to wrap his arm around her neck. With the palm of his non-bandaged left hand, he pressed down hard so that it slowly cut off the blood flow to her brain as he applied the Rear Naked Chokehold. She forced herself to keep breathing and every five seconds his grip would loosen so as to not put her to sleep. If the torture hurt his burn, he never let on.

"You ready to talk about the X-Men, Detainee? Or would a bit of water cure that dry tongue of yours?" He shouted. When she didn't reply he walked swiftly forward, forcing her to go with him. When he suddenly stopped he hunched forward and yanked her head into his gut, pressing hard. "Which is it?"

She strained against the hand on the back of her head, fighting for blood to enter her brain and stop the stars as they danced across her vision. Her voice was gravely as he did have a slight constriction on her voice box. "_Fuck you!_"

"I'm _so _glad we agree." He stated and used the top of her head as a battering ram to push open the door. He released her as soon as she connected with the wooden barricade; the momentum sent her crashing to the ground just on the other side. The early morning sunlight nearly blinded her after but she didn't have a moment to adjust her vision. He was on her in seconds, grabbing her hair with one hand and the back of her orange jumpsuit in the other, forcing her to her feet.

Luke pushed her forward; she tried her best to fight against his grip of iron when she caught sight of the water trough they were heading toward. She arched her back away from it, in one last final attempt to stop the advance but her strength was no match for him. When she felt her body being forced the opposite direction she sucked in as much air that would fit into her lungs seconds before he submerged her head, holding her in place. She thrashed her body, but it was mostly for show.

Kitty forced herself to remain calm, and was thankful her ability had trained her body to hold her breath for long periods of time. Logan took it one step further and had her train to hold her breath while fighting. The longest she had ever been able to hold her breath was for twenty-five minuets at a standstill and while fighting she was able to hold it for nearly seventeen. Never had she been so thankful for the man that was like a father to her than she was at that particular moment.

He held her under for only twenty-five seconds, a joke to her really. But she could hear him talking to someone while doing so and she knew that not only was this an interrogation for her but the other students as well.

"_The X-Men are still out there. You all have been asked, and no one has spoken. Whose gonna give me their location?_" His muffled voice stopped speaking above her momentarily. She no longer moved for show, but was now trying to break free of his grip. She didn't want her only chance to escape flushed down the drain because the teens couldn't stand the sight of her being tortured. "_Anyone can stop this. Just give me one good piece of Intel and it ends_ right _here._"

He continued to hold her for several more seconds until he finally pulled her up. She greedily sucked in the fresh air, expecting to be dunked once more, but instead Luke began walking forward, causing Kitty to fall to the gravel. He adjusted his grip so that he now clutched her shoulders and lifted her up, forcing her to advance until she slammed into the chain-link fence, her face pressed painfully into the steel.

She came face to face with a sickened sixteen-year-old Berzerker who had Cannonball, Avalanche, Rusty, Cypher, and Artie on either side of him inside the cage. She couldn't help but feel relieved that they hadn't brought the younger students out but due to the fact that they were the only one's she saw them take into the shack, Kitty had a hunch that the government knew the teens had become some of the X-Men initiates earlier that year. As a result they probably assumed one of them knew the whereabouts of the X-Men. In truth no one, including Kitty, knew where the X-Men were. But the ruthless soldiers wouldn't have believed anything they said, no matter how accurate it was. Sure, she knew what there escape routes they had possibly taken, but she wasn't about to tell _them_ that as it might give away their possible location and jeopardize their escape.

For a moment, Berzerker looked as though he were about to speak up and end the torture being inflicted on his instructor. Avalanche must have picked up on it because he began encouraging him not to speak.

"You got something to tell me?" The Lieutenant questioned the blonde hair, blue eyed teen with malicious.

"_Don't do it_! Don't let them use me against you_-_" Kitty growled as the blood began to coat her teeth.

"He's gonna _kill_ you Kitty!" Ray shouted as Luke threw her off of the cage and onto the ground. He stooped over and picked her back up before she had a chance to rise to her feet. She continued to fight against him while he dragged toward a nearby guard table, forcefully bending her over it. He looped his left arm under hers pushing them upward painfully and braced the adjoining hand against the back of her neck, holding her in place. Fear gripped her as she felt his lower body press against her backside, kicking her feet to spread her legs apart. She continued to struggle against him with renewed force only to have her head lifted and slammed back down.

"Are you ready to talk now?" He questioned savagely and she heard the sound of a knife click open. "Or do we need to take this one step further?"

"Oh yeah, nice and rough. Just how I like it." She snarled. Kitty honestly wanted to believe that a U.S. Soldier wouldn't do such a thing, but the way he slammed her head against the table once more and cut a large slit into the back of the jumper made her think otherwise.

"Looks like we have a masochist on our hands boy's!" He yanked her arms down, angling her wrists painfully against her tailbone and she let out a yelp, rage and resentment becoming more and more apparent in her features as she struggled to move her body out of the arms of her captor. She could see Ray say something to the others as he looked on in helplessness. "Detainee 107! You gonna be chivalrous? Put a stop to this abuse?"

"Kitty, you tell him something OR I WILL!" He shouted as he gripped the fence.

"Don't you tell him _shit_!" She commanded with a fire in her eyes as she raised her head. He slammed her down onto the table yet again and ripped open the hole even more. When he adjusted his feet, Kitty suddenly had her opening.

Kicking her foot back, she nailed him in the groin as hard as she could. The moment he released the grip on her neck, she snapped her body up. Throwing her head back, she could feel the bone beneath his cartilage break as she connected with his nose. A chorus of cheers erupted not only from her fellow X-Men but the other inmates nearby witnessing the tussle as well.

Turning around quickly she landed a solid kick to the back of his knee, sending him to the ground. She circled around him and landed a kick to his already broken nose, sending him onto his back as he withered and cried out in pain. More roars of encouragement erupted and they began shout at her not to let him up. A quick glance around told her the other guards didn't approve of his interrogation method, as they made no move to stop her.

When he managed to push himself to his knees, she sank her foot deep into his gut causing him to roll onto his back once more, leaving his groin open and vulnerable to another attack that she followed through with. She spit the blood from her mouth onto his face and went for another kick but he managed to see this one coming and grabbed her foot, knocking her off of her feet and onto the hard gravel. However, she didn't stay down long, knowing if he got up before she did, it would be all over for her. The praise continued in her favor as Berzerker instructed her to hit him while he was dazed.

"Ah, don't _you_ look pretty." She sneered at the groggy man as she danced around him, keeping her feet moving.

"Don't start something, you can't finish." Luke's slurred speech informed. Kitty didn't have time to react and a pain erupted across her cheek as a result of a sudden hook kick. More blood filled her mouth as she fell to the ground. Her body shook from the pain but she continued to get back to her feet. The Lieutenant gripped her under her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye. With a scoff he struck the side of her face with a powerful fist, dropping her back to the ground. As the world around her spun, she debated on giving in, letting them win. He turned and shuffled back toward the chain-link cell.

"You're a real fucking American hero man." Ray snapped as he and the others turned there back to him.

"I think we're done here for today." Own stated as he approached his Battle Buddy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've nearly beaten our informant to death and she _still _refuses to give us anything useful."

"Her presence in this camp, makes you _all_ _vulnerable_! Even you, you worthless _X-Men_! The battlefield is _no _place for a woman!" He snapped, moving from the other mans grasp.

Behind him, Kitty slowly rose to her knees, shaking from pain and fiery rage as she turned her attention toward her captors. They had no clue just how strong she was. And even if it meant her death, she would defy him one last time. A growl rose in her throat. "Hey ass wipes!"

"You really want another beating don't you?" He rolled his eyes as he turned to face her.

"Suck. My. _Dick_!" Kitty snarled. As soon as the words left her mouth, the remark was greeted with hoots and hollers of approval. A glance toward her right revealed Bishop and some of the others climbing at the fence, shaking the chain-link violently. The guards quickly scrambled to get them down but no one listened or cared. A sense of pride filled her. There was only one thing that could have made her talk, and judging by the fact that they never brought Rayne out, they weren't allowed to use that tactic.

They now knew she was unbreakable.

Luke looked around at the chaos before narrowed eyes landed on her. For a moment she expected him to strike her, but yet again she was surprised as he stormed away. "Take her back to her cell and get these Inmates under control!"

With a bloody smile, she complied when they ushered her to her feet and escorted her back to her cage beside Bishop.

* * *

><p>It had taken nearly and hour and a half to get the commotion to die down. When they had finally accomplished the feat, the med team came and addressed her wounds. When asked if she could have a new Jumpsuit they simply replied that they would have to check with command. The way they took care of her wounds told her that she had earned their respect.<p>

They day continued and still no new uniform was delivered and so she shrugged it off, thinking that she wouldn't get one. It wasn't until she was sitting in her cell late that night, speaking in a hushed tone to Bishop about their past lives that an orange suit landed on the concrete with a quiet _plop_. Her gaze graveled from the uniform, up the A.C.U. Pants tucked into the desert boots until it landed on the face of the guard with the Ivy League haircut.

"Jesus, you did take an ass beating." He complimented, kneeling down to her level for a better look. There were no mirrors allowed inside the cells, but from what she could see of her reflection in the bucket of water earlier that day, she sported a bright purple bruise along the left side of her face and a pretty gash along her forehead near her hairline.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." Kitty replied with a smile. She liked the guard, he was kind and his brotherly mannerisms reminded her of Colossus.

"That's the thing, I did. He told me the same thing."

"Yeah?" She chuckled. "Whose is worse?"

He looked around before he whispered his reply. "Him by _far_. I'd hate to see what you would have done if you'd had your hands."

Kitty laughed quietly. When the soldier moved to stand, she asked a question that had been burning at the back of her mind since earlier that day. "What's your name?"

He paused still in his crouching position, a wrinkle formed on his brow as he seemed to debate on answering her question honestly. They were always instructed to never give you name to an inmate and in the months he had been here, both before this tour and currently, he had never wanted to. But the woman before him was notorious for helping those in need. She was kind and gentle, never asking for more than she needed. With a sigh he decided on the truth.

"Bennett." Came the reply. "John Bennett."

Kitty nodded solemnly, her fingers picking at a loos thread on her new attire. She found it ironic that she of all people would find another kind man by that name. "My fiancé shares the same first name. They must have taken my ring when I arrived because the night I woke up it wasn't on."

"Fiancé hu? I'm glad to know my assumption was correct."

Kitty arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You'll eventually find out." Came the simple remark with a knowing grin. He stood up, preparing to continue his patrol as he adjusted the radio on his hip. "I'm sorry about what happened today."

Kitty shrugged as he began walking away. "It doesn't matter. Most men here are monsters."

He stopped dead in his tracks and with a sigh he turned to face her. "We're not all bad you know. Many of us don't agree with what's going on here."

Kitty could only blink in response. With a frown he turned and continued his patrol. Bishop once again showed her his modesty by keeping his eyes glued to the ground as she changed. The other men around her all did the same when she had to change during the day, but most of them were asleep and the few who were awake paid her no mind. After she was finished she stuck her useless, tattered clothing through the Service Hatch and stuck her hands into her pockets, turning back toward Bishop with the intent of continuing their conversation when her fingers touched a small metallic object. Pulling it out she found the ring that John had given her.

It wasn't your traditional diamond ring. In fact, it wasn't a diamond ring at all but the Nordic Rune of Mannaz meaning spirit of humanity, man, and divine union. The design looked like an M with a sideways hourglass between the two bars. Most would have looked at it and scoffed at how "un-ceremonial" it was, but John had forged it himself from sterling silver, 925 and dark oxidized patina with the help of Thor a few weeks after they had met him and the other Avengers in battle. John knew of Kitty's fascination with the realm from which Thor had called home and The Son of Odin obligingly answered any and all questions she fired at him.

The memory of his proposal flooded her mind, taking her back to a time when things were much easier…

"_Man, please explain to my why I decided to go with the black tie affair?" John asked as she pulled at the tie._

"_Because you love her and want to make her happy." Bobby replied slapping his hand away from the decorative piece. "Now stop before you screw it up!"_

"_Fuck this tie man!" With a frustrated groan John grabbed the knot and pulled it away from his throat, removing it from his attire all together. His finger attacked the top button until it gave way and then undid the one below it. "That is much better."_

_Bobby rolled his eyes at his friend. "Whatever man, it's your outfit."_

_John had spent most of the afternoon pacing in their bedroom before he made his way toward Bobby's room to help in getting ready for the biggest day of his life thus far. Rogue had agreed to watch Rayne for the evening without argument stating that she needed some "Auntie and Niece Time". Of course she freaked out once he confessed what he had in store. Since his return, work as a journalist was slow but he had saved every penny he had for their date. There was a heavy knock on the door and when no one entered right away, Bobby granted entrance. The larger than life God of Thunder stepped through the threshold._

"_I have the ring you requested Pyromaniac." He stated in his thick Nordic accent. "And I do not believe that the Pryde of the X-Men knows of your plan tonight."_

"_Good. Thanks for keeping it safe for me." John turned away from the full-length mirror and accepted the small box Thor had retrieved from the Avenger's tower. He had returned to Earth for a few days, knowing what John had planed. Both he and Kitty had stopped requesting the God addressed them less formally as he didn't quite seem to grasp that it was just Pyro and Pryde._

"_No thanks are needed my friend." He took in the sight of the X-Men's nervousness. "There is no need to be scared. She would be a fool to deny your request."_

_John shrugged. "Actually, she has a_ lot_ of good reasons to do so. I wasn't a very good person before."_

"_Ah. I see." He nodded. "I know where you're coming from, I myself haven't always been a noble man, but I saw the error of my ways and changed for the better. I may not have known you before, but I know the man you are now. You're a great warrior Pyromaniac and you love your family dearly. In my experience that's all a woman really desires."_

"_He's got a point John." Bobby added._

_Pyro sighed as he pocketed the ring and held out his arms. "How do I look?"_

_The two men looked him up and down taking in his attire. He wore an ash button-down silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. A black vest with matching pants and shoes pulled the outfit together._

"_I still say you need the tie." Bobby argued and Thor eyed the golden garment carefully._

"_I disagree. But you do look like a man about to do battle with a Chitauri; nervous and scared."_

"_Thanks Goldie Locks." John rolled his eyes as he made for the door. "Wish me luck!"_

_When Kitty opened the door to their room, his breath hitched and his heart fluttered. The first thing he caught sight of was her eyes, turquoise and deep blue loomed just above black eyeliner and mascara making her auburn eyes pop. She wore a black denim stretch dress that hugged her curves wonderfully. The right side of the dress swooped over her chest from the strap, and over lapped the other as it connected to the fabric. The clothing stopped just above her knee and black-strapped heels adorned her feet. He had told Rogue and Jubilee, who was clueless to the plan as she couldn't keep a secret, to take her shopping for the occasion and as always, the duo made her look magnificent._

"_You look absolutely beautiful." He stated dumbfounded causing Kitty to blush and utter soft thanks. The Australian hot head quickly recovered as he silently cursed himself for not bringing a rose from the garden for her, as he simply offered her his arm._

_The two walked toward the Rec-Room where they said goodbye to Rayne and gave Rogue instructions for her nightly ritual with Kitty insisting she call if anything were to happen. With another set of goodbyes, Rogue shooed the parents out, reassuring them everything would be fine._

_Taking John's, now burnt orange, Mazda they arrived at Bonton, one of the finest Italian restaurants in New York that had just opened a few months prior and was nearly impossibly to get into. When they parked, John tipped the valet and opened Kitty's door, once again offering her his arm._

_When the two began to make their way toward the doors with the restaurants name written across it, Kitty looked toward her boyfriend, absolutely stunned. "John, this is one of the best places around!"_

"_Only the best for you Kitten." John chuckled, shaking his head. When they entered the doors, they walked up to the hostess standing at the podium. "Reservation for two, under Allerdyce."_

_She looked down at her books and John placed a soft kiss atop his girlfriend's head making her heart flutter. "Alrighty, I have you on the list. If you follow me." They were led to an intimate table for two out on the fine wooden veranda beside a large brick fire pit. The October air was crisp, but the heaters surrounding the area kept it surprisingly warm. Around them various flowers and pictures from Italy hung in planters and the blissful scent of the flora combined with the food filled their noses._

_Their meals were full of laughter and reminisce. Kitty couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have someone in her life as caring and as loving as John. He was a wonderful father to their daughter; wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. She couldn't imagine her life without him and had no idea how she had managed just a few years prior._

_Once dinner was over, they returned to the Mansion, walking hand in hand through the garden until they came to the fountain where he had convinced her to stay at the school. John knew of Bobby's mimicry with the pond, and when he discovered he tried to kiss her, he was angry, but did nothing more than sigh deeply and for his girlfriend, that spoke volumes of the man. Kitty's slender fingers gently traced the rippling water as they sat down on the small edge._

"_I remember when you first brought me here." She began nostalgically. "I was so homesick. You had Storm coat the ground in snow and Bobby freeze the pond. You made me realize this place was more than just a school, it was a home."_

_John chuckled. "That feels like a lifetime ago."_

"_Mhm. It does." Kitty agreed, resting her head against his shoulder. Silence fell between the two of them and John shifted uncomfortably. '_It's now or never._' He thought to himself before clearing his throat._

"_So, I spoke to your dad the other day."_

_She lifted her head to look at him with a soft smile. "I thought that's who you were talking to. What did he want?"_

"_It's more like something_ I_ wanted." He stated as he dried his sweaty hands on his pants. "There's something I have to tell you."_

_She eyed him carefully. "Okay…" _

"_I love you Kitty. More than all the stars and the moon combined. You and Rayne are more precious and valuable to me than all the gold and silver in the world."_

"_I love you too." Kitty replied slowly as she looked into his eyes with worry. "What are you trying to say John?"_

"_Just hear me out. The day we met, all those years ago in your parents living room, I was draw to you like a moth to my flames. I was mesmerized by your laugh that calmed the raging storm inside me. When we returned to that house I wanted nothing more than to be near you, to touch you. To kiss you. When I finally got the courage to do so, it was in front of your friends and family. When I had lost my way, I held onto the hope that one day I would see you again. When I got some sense knocked into me by Bobby,_ you _were the light that guided me back. And when I laid eyes on you, holding our baby girl for the first time, I knew I had fallen irrevocably, madly in love with you."_

"_I'm not an idiot; I know how the world works. Half the time I've only got ten bucks in my pocket, and nothing else to offer you other than my undying love. There are people out there that would much rather none of us existed. I know that. I get it. But I also know, that against all odds, despite_ everything _bad in this world, you love me just as much. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. This life offers many challenges. I know I can meet them head on if your willing to face them with me. You're the lighthouse in my sea of darkness and I don't want to spend another minuet of my life pondering the 'what if's' and 'whens'. It is with a hopeful heart that I ask you this question, do you love me?"_

_Kitty blinked. It was a silly question to ask. "Of course."_

"_Will you do something for me then?"_

"_Anything."_

_During his speech Kitty was so focused on his caramel colored eyes that she never realized that he had switched positions as he currently kneeled before her. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved a small, black velvet box. Immediately Kitty sucked in a surprised breath, as her pulse turned into a jackhammer. He opened the top to reveal the Nordic Rune Ring he had hand crafted himself. "Katherine Anne Pryde, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

_Kitty stared at him with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth as tears of joy threatened to make her mascara run._ _John couldn't read what Kitty was feeling and suddenly it felt as though his heart was about to rip apart. '_You shouldn't have said anything John. How could you be so _stupid_!_' John tried to swallow the lump in his throat and waited patiently for her answer, debating on putting the ring away. But almost as if she knew what he was about to do, she grabbed his hand, darting forward placed a passionate, longing kiss on his lips. And suddenly he realized exactly what the answer had been all along._

_The kiss was short and sweet, before she broke the embrace and held out her left hand. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes_!_"_

She broke out of her trance and looked back at Bennett's retreating form, his words still ringing in her head. '_No, they're not all the same._' She thought to herself as she moved to her mat. Placing the ring in a way that it looked like part of the fence she looked at the object fondly. There was hope for humanity left.

**Author's Afterword:** There you have it! Sorry for the late update… work as been CRAZY! And my week isn't even half over! XD Whoever caught the G.I. Jane, Fast and Furious, Titanic and Orange is the New Black references, you get a cookie! (A brownie if you caught them all!)

There is a load of mystery sounding the facility known as Camp GITMO. It really is the U.S. Government's dirty little secret. I have TRIED to find out as much as I could about the place, I watched documentaries and read NUMEROUS articles but sadly, what you read is based mostly off of little facts, and more heavily off of speculation and rumors. I twisted it a bit to make it fit and threw my own imagination into it. That being said, there are MANY things that are stated here that do hold true. If you care to know what are facts and what is fiction, just send me a PM or look up Camp X-Ray yourself (No, not the movie either, although I would have watched it if I had been able to).

**Swahili Translations (according to myinsults):**

**Nenda kutomba:** Go fuck yourself

**Kumbafu:** Fuckface

Well, that's all for now guys! As always PLEASE let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! It takes hours, sometimes days to write, and an only moment to review, but each one makes me so happy to see! And the best part? You don't have to be a member to do so!


	44. Chapter 44: Pre DOFP Pt3 Id Come For You

**Author's Note: **A quick side note before my usual ramblings, sorry for the delay in update, work had me on trip after trip, leaving virtually NO time for writing and I was so exhausted after work that all I wanted do is sleep. But the school district I drive for let out of school a week and a half ago so HOPEFULLY I will have this finished by the time the summer ends (keeping fingers crossed).After this chapter(hopefully) Things will only go up from here. Days of Future Past is the darkest story line in the X-Men series by far, and while Fox does a GREAT job at depicting the P.G. version, I think it could have been just a BIT darker. Things SHULDN'T become much darker than the last chapter (hopefully) but I believe that a great romance story (Any story really) will make you sigh in happiness, coo with emotion, laugh with your belly, smile like an idiot and cry like you mean it. It's what makes an ending AMAZING! Look at The Hunger Games, it has twists and turns and is a VERY dark story but at the end you are FINALLY happy with the result and it makes you talk about it for months to come. As for the darkness factor in this story, it bounces back and forth with what I had wanted it to be and sometimes darker. But I feel that by the end of this story, you will be happy with the outcome, so just stick with me here, and once again remember…. the night is always darkest before the dawn…

**HUGE NOTE: **Revanite201 has been SUCH an enormous help with this story since about Chapter 21, especially my timeline and this chapter in particular that I've decided to make him a Co-writer. If you're interested In DBZ and X-Men, take a look at his newest fanfiction X-Men: The Z-Fighter! It's a very interesting story! And even if your not, he's got quite a few other story's that are pretty good as well (My personal favorite is X-Men Origins: Pyro's Redemption)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to Nickelback. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 44**

**Pre Days of Future Past**

**(Part Three: I'd Come For You)**

"Looks like Hanks anonymous informant finally pulled through. We meet in the conference room in ten." Logan commanded, peeking his head into John's bay. His voice was unwavering, but a grin stretched from ear to ear and instantly John was at his feet, following the Ronin down the hall. Deep inside, he prayed that today would _finally _be the day he had longed for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 Hours later…<strong>_

Five months.

Twenty-One weeks.

One hundred fifty-two Days.

That's how long it had been since she arrived at Camp X-Ray.

How long it had been since she had last seen her daughter.

Kitty had time to reflect on this fact as she laid her forehead on the concrete floor with her hands and feet chained together. The Air Conditioning had been turned off and she was now soaked in sweat, longing to move her aching body. She seemed to be "Disciplined" on a weekly basis in more and more creative ways since Lieutenant Luke and First Sergeant Owen interrogated her. However, despite how they usually avoided using the same methods in a row, this was her second time in the room, the first lasted a grueling 24 hours.

Everything Kitty was, had ended. Being a mother had ended. Being a daughter and Bride-to-Be was gone. She was nobody, she didn't exist. She had been reduced to Detainee or the number plastered across her left breast. M-187. It was in times like now, when there wasn't anyone around, not even a Soldier that she could speak to, the very nature of solitary confinement was enough to almost drive her insane.

She missed the days when she didn't live her life inside a cage isolated from the rest of the world and longed for the moment when she would finally be free of the place she had come to call hell on earth. Whenever she would hear the loud crackle of thunder rolling in the distance, she hoped and prayed it would be Storm and the other X-Men coming to save her from the wretched place. But as time drew on, she lost hope that they would ever come, becoming a bitter person as a result. On a crisp December night, in the cages just behind her, three Mutants had managed to hang themselves with their sheets. Kitty knew all three and was very close to one of them. His cell was just behind hers. The men were smart about it, waiting until the guard change. Kitty and the others pleaded with them but despite their efforts they went through with it and by the time anyone had responded to Shadowcat's screams for help it was too late.

Thankfully she still had Bishop and Bennett. Without the two of them she would have lost herself entirely long ago. As it was, Kitty hardly recognized the person she had become. She was mean and spiteful to anyone who wasn't a Mutant or kind like Bennett and often pondered simply killing herself just to be rid of the near endless torture she got from some of the nastier guards. But every time she had considered it, Bishop was right there beside her, reminding the broken woman that the night was always darkest before the dawn and if she ended it now she would be taking the coward's way out, never seeing that her daughter had found some form of safety. When Bishop's words failed, a feeling of encouragement and strength overcame her and she knew it was Rayne's powerful empathy. The first time it happened she suddenly burst into tears, thanking God that her little girl was still alive. It didn't happen very often, but when it did she conveyed every emotion she had into one.

Love.

The door to the room opened, the sound of boots clapping against the concrete echoed over the darkened room before Kitty could finally see the tan Rocky C4T Winter Combat Boots out of the corner of her eye.

"Times up Detainee." The deep, gravely, southern voice stated as he stooped over and placed another set of cuffs on before detaching the old. She had to fight the urge to rise quickly as her muscles and bones screamed in protesting agony from the stress position. When she finally managed to stand, the exhausted, tingling extremities gave way under the weight casing her to stumble. The guard caught her under her forearm and pulled her into his body before she collided with the ground. "Whoa, easy there. Take it slow, I'm not gonna rush ya."

She gazed up at the man. He sported a rather burly brunette beard and his head was shaved clean. She wasn't sure how he had managed to get away with so much facial hair until she caught sight of his Special Forces unit patch sporting a sword with three lightning bolts and the words Airborne above it. Kitty knew they were allowed to grow beards to fit in with the locals in the Middle East under the relaxed grooming standards. She had seen many of the Airborne Infantrymen come and go when she was in her cell but none ever interacted with her. She had a strong feeling the man before her caught sight of her in the room and decided enough was enough. When she looked into his eyes, they were brown and his gaze was soft, almost heartbroken and in that moment knew without a doubt that he was one of the good ones, the angry protests to his actions down the hall from his Battle Buddies proved her theory correct.

"Thank you." Kitty replied with sincerity. Her voice was hoarse and her throat sore and scratchy from lack of water. He simply smiled and allowed her to lean against him until her legs were no longer a bowl of Jell-O. Once she was able to stand and take more than a few paces by herself without collapsing, he escorted her out of the building and back to her cell with a surprising amount of kindness. He gently removed the cuffs from her and said a quiet goodbye. As soon as he turned his back she quickly undid several of the snaps on the front of her suit before practically diving head first into the bucket of water before her, using every ounce of her self control to sip at the water using only her lips rather than gulp it down with a submerged head, knowing she would regret the action later if she didn't.

"Looks like we've got a new guard." Bishop mused, watching the man's retreating form as he approached one of the lower ranking M.P's, instructing that he immediately get another Jumpsuit for her.

"He's not a guard," Kitty panted as she raised her head to look at her cellmate through the chain-link, the surprisingly cool liquid dripping from her chin. "He's an Airborne Infantryman."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "How in the world do you know so much about these men? Were you in the Army or something?"

"Me? Military? Your funny, but no." Kitty laughed quietly as she wiped her mouth, slumping against the fence, her legs stretched before her, her arms raised behind her, slender fingers clutching the steel wire, enjoying the feel of the cool evening air against her sweat drenched skin. She looked longingly at the white bucket, fighting the urge to ingest the entire contents of the five-gallon pail as she lost herself in memories. "There was a man by the name of Wolverine in the X-Men who taught us everything he knew about the armed forces. He always said it might come in handy one day. Little did he know right?" The dark skinned man nodded in agreement behind her unbeknownst. "How long was I in there this time anyway?"

He shrugged. "Almost a full day. 16 Hours to be exact."

"Thought so." She nodded, knowing that he had trained his body over the years to not only know exactly where he was, but what time and date at all times. He had begun to train her in the basic knowledge of time and thus far, she had been off only by minutes.

Silence fell over them. Together they watched with an unwavering gaze as the remainder of the fiery red orb sank beneath the horizon. Threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens in various shades of orange and red. The beauty of the sunset only intensified Kitty's pain. Without her daughter there was no beauty in the world. The whites of her eyes reflected the garnished splendor as she stared back at the swirls of color. However, despite how much she was broken on the inside, her weakness was her strength. The inferno above was her friend, her ally; it brought the promise of a new day and a new hope for escape.

"You're a strong person Shadowcat." The African accented voice startled her from her thoughts as she was brought roughly back to the present.

"What makes you say that?" Kitty asked her eyes still glued to the caramel covered sky.

"You laughed when I asked if you were military."

"It wasn't a laugh. More of a chuckle." Kitty corrected quietly.

From the corner of her eye she could see Bishop shook his head defiantly. "Most people wouldn't have even been able to so much as smile after the awful things they've put you through here."

She pursed her lips as she thought deeply for a moment, considering his statement. Giving a shrug she replied with what seemed to make the most sense. "I am strong because I know my weaknesses. I am wise because I've been foolish. I give in because I've tasted loneliness. I smile because I've known sadness."

"Ziad K. Abdelnour." Bishop replied with a grin. "I know the quote well."

"Not many understand the things I quote other than my fiancé." Kitty chuckled.

"A wise man."

"If we had met in another life time, I think you would have liked him." The brunette said with a nod of her head. Her face turned serious once more as the longing for her boyfriend's arms entered her very core. "I miss him. It's moments like now, watching this beautiful sunset that I wish I could go back in time and change the course of history so that the three of us could be watching this together with you beside us."

Bishop remained quiet for several moments, lost in the depths of his own thoughts. The pale glow of the moon had begun to show before he finally spoke, having gathered his thoughts in what seemed to be a relatively organized process. "You said your power is the ability to walk through walls correct?"

Kitty's brow wrinkled at the sudden mention of her Mutation, something they didn't really discuss often and dropped her arms, turning to face him, the sore muscles screaming in protest. "Yeah."

"And how exactly does your Mutation allow you to do that?"

"Well, according to Beast's theory, I'm able to pass through solid matter by shrinking my atomic particles to fit between the spaces of the atoms that make up the object I'm moving through." She clarified, remembering Hank's explanation to her. "Basically me and the object I'm phasing through can temporarily merge without interacting, leaving both of us unharmed when I emerge through the other side. Why?"

"Earlier you mentioned time travel and it got me thinking," This is why Bishop had needed to collect his thoughts. What he had pondered sounded insane, even if it was just a theory. His fingers rubbed the small amount of stubble around his jaw that never seemed to grow, choosing his words carefully. "If you see time as the 4th dimension, then it would be a tangible body. In this case, your power, to shrink your molecules enough to pass through any physical body, would be useful. In theory you could shrink your atomic particles smaller than that of a time molecule to travel through the fourth dimension."

Kitty blinked. If it weren't for the fact that she knew he was a brilliant man in his own right when it came to Mutants, she would have thought him to be insane. '_Most geniuses are perceived that _way.' She thought to herself. But despite his intelligence, she couldn't see herself attempting such a thing even if there wasn't an itchy collar around her neck. The possibility of her body being ripped apart as she passed through the dimensions was far too great.

"That's a good theory, but that's exactly what it is, a theory. Time isn't something you can exactly touch, you of all people should know that."

"Just some food for thought." Bishop shrugged. While he didn't agree with her answer, he knew better than to start an argument with the only person who would talk to him and decided to let the conversation go for now.

"How's the eye doing?" Kitty asked after several minuets.

"A little sore, but healing fine as far as I can tell." Bishop replied. They had begun branding the Mutants with a bold M across their right eye with a hot iron a few days back. Herself and a few others were skipped due to the fact that they were in the midst of another torture session or in the med bay and she figured it was only a matter of time before they made another round to scorch their skin as well.

When the guard changed Kitty quickly buttoned up her clothes as Bennett and Pornstash began their patrol by doing a personnel count. Once their first pass was completed, John informed his fellow soldier that he was going to escort Kitty, whom he called by her inmate number whenever he addressed another soldier, to the shower stalls so that she could clean herself up.

As soon as she heard him explaining this, she immediately began grabbing her towel, soap and shampoo; meeting the man she had come to call a friend at the entrance of her cell. She handed him the items through the Service Hatch before turning around and allowing him to cuff her wrists. Holding her toiletries and new uniform in one arm, he used his free hand to gently grip her bicep, allowing her to walk on her own free will toward the stalls, only giving the illusion to the others that he was escorting her.

Once they reached the showers he allowed her to walk inside where she turned and let him removed the shackles around her wrists before handing her the amenities and fresh dressings. He performed his usual routine of keeping his back turned to her as she undressed and John started the ice-cold faucet. Stepping into the spray, the shivering began immediately, making her deeply long for the hot showers she used to take and silently vowed to never again take them for granted if she ever got out of this hell.

It was humiliating, for both the soldier and the prisoner, that he was ordered to guard Kitty whenever she showered, a violation of her personal privacy and the Army's Standard Operating Procedure. But when Bennett reported the unorthodox directive to an unmoved superior, he simply mocked John by throwing it in his face that he filed against another soldier because the detainee was "uncomfortable" and humiliated him with the accusation of fraternization with the enemy. It was rare and courageous for an American serving in Gitmo to consider the Mutant prisoners as human and those who did were harshly ridiculed for it not only by superior's but there peers as well. When Kitty discovered he had done such a thing, she practically begged him not to attempt such a feat again out of fear of being assigned another guard who was sure to be less sympathetic.

And so, the two settled into a pattern. She would shower and he kindly turned his back to her, unable to do much else. When she finished, she would quickly dress and put her belongings away before clearing her throat to let him know she was finished. The only time he would return his attention to her before that signal, was when another soldier was approaching, however he would keep his gaze just past her head or at her feet. No one seemed to second question him and once they were out of sight with no chance of returning, his back would turn once more. Although that was very rare, it did happen on occasion.

Tonight was one of the times no one passed by them and she cleared her throat to signal she was ready to be taken back to her cell. However instead of immediately cuffing her like he usually did, he looked around before approaching the fence the action confused Kitty, causing her to cock her head to the side.

"I've done some digging like I promised. I couldn't find much and I broke enough laws to be deemed a traitor to my country in order to obtain the information I have." His young voice was a hushed whisper when he spoke and she had to fight the urge to grip the wiring in anticipation, knowing what he had been referencing. "She's alive. I don't know _where _she is, as most of the document was blacked out with the exception of the date and who ordered it, but I _know_ she's alive."

"What are they doing to her?" Kitty's voice cracked as she questioned him with pleading eyes.

"Most of that was blacked out as well." Bennett sighed. "But they are using part of her genetics in research for military applications in accomplice with another Mutant whose name was also blacked out. I do know that they are _not_ allowed to perform any invasive procedures until she's at least sixteen. For now they are only able to use spinal fluid once every eight months and blood as needed but are_ not_ allowed to exceed 5% of her total blood volume in a one-week period under _any_ circumstances. This results in them only able to use micro equipment to use the least amount of blood necessary for each test. However, that number will change, as she gets older but the rules will still be the same. It also went on to state that she is _not _to be harmed in any shape or form."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you don't know where she is?" Kitty's vision blurred as she looked toward the man who had shown her such kindness. She couldn't help it, she knew he had already answered the question but blindly hoped for more, for _any _detail that might aid her later on.

"I'm sorry, I wish I did." He spoke with sincerity and she could tell he wasn't keeping anything from her by the look in his eyes. "The only thing I was able to find out was that her quarters are to appear like any other child's bedroom with all the accommodations of home. She is to wear an inhibitor unless she is in a room designed for her to display the power for research purposes. Judging by the document however, I'd say the location could be Area 51, but I _wouldn't_ bet my child's life on it because that's just a hunch."

"Sometimes a hunch is all you need to start in the right direction." She sniffed. "How old was the document?"

"It was dated the day after you all arrived. So there's no telling if she's still at that same facility. If I could get the paperwork to you I would, and had every intention of copying them in the hopes of analyzing during my off-duty hours until I heard the Captain down the hall talking with a government official. After that, I had to bail. When I returned later to retrieve them, they were gone. I'm so sorry Kitty."

She shook her head fiercely. "You have _nothing _to apologize for Bennett. You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for. I had a feeling she was still alive, I'm just glad I was proven right. You have given me hope, and for that I am eternally grateful."

He beamed at her. "I'll continue to see if I can find anything else out. I laid low for a while after that close call, but if she suspected anything of my actions, she's never let it show. I've always had a knack for covering my tracks in situations like this."

"Then how did you end up here, in this place and not in the Infantry on the front lines? Did you not score high enough on the A.S.V.A.B?"

"No. I had a 90 and the score required is an 87, so the A.S.V.A.B wasn't even an issue." He replied and then added with a shrug, "I wanted to do something important."

His simple reply blew her away. It was almost unbelievable yet completely understandable at the same time. She nodded and handed him her shower supplies, deciding to leave it at that and turned around to expose her wrists in the service hatch. He cuffed her once more and led her back in the same manner as he had brought her. She always thanked him for his modesty before they got in earshot of the other inmates. The reply was the same as always. "I'd want someone to do this for me if the roles were reversed."

When she finally laid her head on her makeshift pillow that night, the only thoughts swimming in her head were those of the little girl who captured her heart and the boy who played with fire.

_She sat in a meadow clearing surrounded by wildflowers and enormous pine trees on the outskirts. In the distance John played with Rayne as she ran around him, clutching a bouquet of various wildflowers. Kitty could help but laugh at the display._

_Suddenly John left their little girl side and began to make his way toward her. The sky suddenly took on an orange glow causing her to rise to her feet. The heat from the world around caused her skin broke out in an uncomfortable sweat._

"_John help me!" Kitty cried as she ran seeing the large flames come to life engulfing the world around her._

_Her sweet dream had turned into a nightmare as she then saw the Pyromaniac himself controlling the flames with no source. His eyes were glowing with fire and his arms were coated with the inferno as he laughed a sinister sound. The flame licked and nipped at her heals before Kitty was engulfed in fire._

"NOOOO!" Kitty shot up awake breathing erratically. Looking around she realized that she was not in a meadow surrounded by fire but instead inside her cell with a panicked looking Bishop peering at her with concern in his dark chocolate orbs.

Hot tears had fallen down her face in big droplets. She couldn't even dream of John, her John.

Yet another thing that the awful Guantanamo Bay had taken away from her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 Hours Earlier…<strong>_

"45 square miles. Seven thousand personal. Thousands of Mutants. This is what makes up the prison known as Camp X-Ray." Logan explained to the small group of Mutants that stood in a makeshift conference room, a large satellite image of Guantanamo Bay laid out before them.

John stood at the front, his left arm crossed over his torso, his right elbow resting over the appendage. The back of his steel sharks head zippo tapped against his lips as cognac colored eyes studied the imagery carefully. Various photographs of Kitty as well as assorted "Top-Secret" Documents and detailed Satellite images of the compound lay scattered across the folding table consisting of Particle Board and metal.

Logan's finger, thick with muscle, traced the parameter of the detention facility, focusing more on the lower region. "This is the fence line that surrounds Guantanamo. Here you see another fence line that surrounds that. This is called no man's land. Tens of thousands of landmines lie buried under the Cuban side of the fence."

"Guantanamo Bay has 9 camps, both concrete and steel as well as chain-link blocks. The high-level security Mutants that are held in Camp 7 are sealed shut. That is where they hold their high value prisoners."

"X-Ray has undergone rigorous renovations for the Mutants and that is where the rest of them are held and where our attention will initially be focused. Once we get Kitty and the others, we'll then move to Camp 7." John watched as he traced a line from the lower part of the map toward the top right side of the parameter, circling around a small brown patch in a sea of green near the North East Gate. "The Open air and the medium security compounds that makes up X-Ray," Logan continued, moving his fingers over a specific part of the area, "Is where we believe Kitty to be."

"What makes you think she's there?" John's question triggered every gaze to snap to his face in shock. But he continued to focus on the spot just above Logan's finger, memorizing the outline and ignoring the others.

"Because her Mutation is what they consider a low risk factor and according to Hanks Mole, they have _little _knowledge of the extent her Martial Arts Training stretches." Logan answered with a smirk, acting like the interruption never happened and almost as if he expected the sudden reply. "They operate as if they are expecting an attack at any moment. Heavily armed guards are on constant patrol both on land _and _sea_. _I wouldn't doubt from the air either, which is why stealth is a _necessity_! We cannot let them know of our presence until we are ready to spring the cages."

"What do you suggest our course of action be?" Storm questioned as she moved closer, examining the Map with the tips of her fingers centimeters from Logan's.

He cleared his throat before pointing toward a series of photographs of several different camera systems, on the surface he was only slightly flustered by the innocent action, but John knew otherwise given their relationship status.

"They have a lot of ground to guard so they rely _heavily_ on technology. It starts with a system of nine tall towers topped with a package of sensors, radar and both daytime and infrared cameras. Four of the towers are located along the border, while five are layered on the outside of the fence, in case anyone gets through. This makes heavy fog a _must_."

"I can take care of that easily." Storm stated nonchalantly, knowing that the mist was part of the deal from the get go however she was search for a more _solid_ plan. "What else?"

"Charles, you'll stay with Magneto by the Jet. Angel, think you could take to the sky just under the thick fog but above lowest layer to avoid any ground detection?"

"I don't see why not." Warren shrugged.

"Then you and The Professor will be the eyes and ears of the field. Magneto, I need you to protect your old friend and take care of vehicles, guns, Sentinels, pretty much anything metal."

Erik nodded with focused intent. "What are you going to do about actually getting into the base?"

"Well, according to the documents, those patrolling head out in trucks, on ATVs, on foot or in boats and jet skis. When necessary, the Guards can call in air support from helicopters, drones, or airplanes equipped with high-tech sensors. Our best way in without making a disturbance is through one of Blink's portals. That's where the Infiltration Team comes in."

Logan continued to explain, looking toward the others in the room.

"Iceman, Colossus, Sunspot and Pyro, you guys will follow me while I escort Blink to the parameter. When we are all inside, it's your jobs to break through the fences and help guide the others through the portal. A riot is almost inevitable, but I want to postpone that for as long as possible. If shit does hit the fan before we're ready, it's your duty to shield Blink and the others until their all clear of the danger. This is a snatch and grab, so we need to get in and get out as fast as possible. One wrong move, and it could mean absolute failure for _everyone_ involved. Are there any questions?"

No one spoke, as they all processed the information. Everything seemed to fit perfectly, and while it was so superficial, John couldn't help but feel it was the one subject they were overlooking. In his typical nonchalant Pyro manor, he addressed the issue.

"The uniforms. I think we should change them."

Murmurs of protest flew around the conference table instantly, but went ignored by the young man.

"Think about it, what's the _one _thing we're recognized by the most? Our uniforms. If we go into that base with those things on we might as well be painting a target across our backs in the form of an X." John explained as he jammed his finger into the table to emphasize his point.

"He has a point." Xavier's smooth voice broke through the chaos of protests, silencing everyone instantly. "We need to do this as covertly as possible. They'll be looking for the old outfits so if we infiltrate with an entirely new set of uniforms, they will be more likely to overlook us for a brief moment, giving us an extra few seconds to hide."

Wolverine had remained quiet the entire time, eyeing the young man carefully. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>48 Hours Later…<strong>_

John stood before the full-length mirror, taking in the sight of himself in his new uniform. Angel had wired some money from an account he had over seas for emergencies, such as this one, to the families tailor who Warren trusted with his life to not disclose any of their information to the authorities. After a secret meeting with the gentlemen, he and a small team of people took measurements of each person before asking what they would like to see in their personalized uniform. The man worked diligently and with the proper amount of money needed, was able to acquire the materials necessary for their combat ready uniforms. The new suits were finished in a little over twenty-four hours and fit like the perfect glove.

Pyro had decided to go with a jacket that resembled a Balmain Black Biker Jacket he had found in the tailor's clothing rack, complete with the ribbed shoulder and elbow pads in addition to straps around the wrists and waist with silver buckles. The accenting colors were the same as before, an orange coquelicot. His slacks, a charcoal color with the same complimenting orange red around the thigh and across the knee, were tucked into his usual black combat boots. They all had been given a new pair but everyone agreed that for the sake of the mission, to wear their old boots for now to avoid any nasty blisters that may hinder their ability to focus on the tasks at hand. John had chosen the layout to mimic a pair of MSR Renegade Motocross Pants he had seen in a store just before the world had gone to hell and was quite happy with the result.

The entire uniform was made from Kevlar laced materials and other defensive properties. It was modified for combat, to reduce certain levels of damage taken by electric shocks, force impacts and other basic types of attacks like everyone else's. The ever-present X was placed toward the bottom of his jacket, the belt buckle, on either side of the zippers, the epaulettes and on the back just under base of his neck. They were subtle; yet still the same bold color as the lines around the jacket.

Checking the time, John realized he still had nearly forty five minutes before they were to meet in the hangar and decided to exit the bunker for some much needed fresh air.

The isolated Canadian forest was crisp with freshly fallen snow and crunched beneath John's feet as he made his way toward the log he had claimed as his own when he needed moments to clear his thoughts of the negative fears he hoped and prayed they wouldn't find when the Jet touched down on the outskirts of Guantanamo Bay. Reaching deep into his pocket he pulled out his ever-present lighter and began flicking the lid in the habitual way, the sound somehow finding a way to calm the hurricane inside his mind as he took a seat.

Pyro's hands automatically began doing various tricks the muscles had memorized over the years as flame swirled around, following the zippo like a child to it's mother. Fire came easy to him. He understood its beauty and respected its power. It made sense to him that it was a force of nature, used to bring new life to the planet, and take away the old. Many called fire a killer, but to him it was humans who were the real killers. He couldn't understand how someone could fear what they didn't understand. There really was no difference between Mutants and Humans.

'_When cut, we both bleed the same color._' John thought as he mournfully sighed, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to register the sound of crunching snow as heavy feet fell.

"Mind if I borrow a light?" Logan's gravely voice asked as he held up a fresh cigar, ignoring the visible jolt that came from a startled John. "I need a smoke before the trip."

Pyro wasn't the kind to spook easily. In all the short amount of years he had spent on this earth, Logan was only the second person to ever successfully scare him by mistake on a regular basis, Kitty being the first. Suppressing the strong urge to snap at the older man for sneaking up on him, he held his lighter upside down and squeezed it open before swinging it over the top of his middle finger, simultaneously turning his wrist to face upwards, when the lighter was back in his hand he cranked the flint with his index finger before handing the device over to Logan who took it from his hand with a mumble of thanks.

Wolverine's new uniform consisted of a dark ash Kevlar chest piece with a blue and yellow under armor long-sleeved shirt beneath the vest tucked into dark gloves. His legs were clad in cargo pants with Kevlar knee pads built into it tucked into a new age combat boot, all of which matched the chest piece in color. He was the only one who opted to wear the boots given his healing factor.

Logan eyed the young man carefully as he took the offering into his own hands. "If you can now create the flame why do you still hold onto this thing anyway?"

John glanced at the dancing flame with a nonchalant shrug. "Ever since the day Kitty gave it to me, it's seemed to be my lucky charm."

Logan nodded before he puffed the Cohiba Robusto to life. It was evident that Pyro was lost deep within his own thoughts and decided not to bother him with questions as the two sat in a companionable silence. Today was bittersweet for both of them. They would be getting Kitty back, but unfortunately nearly all documentation on Rayne was destroyed and what little remained had black lines through the important details they needed in order to rescue the little tike. Snapping the lid shit he handed the lighter back to John who simply placed it on the log beside him, too absorbed in his own thoughts to really register what he was doing.

It troubled John deeply, as his thoughts returned to his daughter for quite possibly the thousandth time that day. Deep within his soul he _knew _without a doubt that she was alive and her occasional projections of comfort continued to reassure him, but he couldn't help feeling as though he had failed them both that fateful night both as a father and future husband. '_I have to save them both, I just _have _to!_' John thought as he watched the snow falling in large flakes.

He remembered the first time Rayne had seen snow as a toddler. When she was first born, she had been far too young to really have a reaction to the powder, but when she first caught sight of the snow a year later, her reaction was priceless.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we <em>absolutely_ sure we wanna do this?" John asked for the thousandth time as he finished fastening the top button of Rayne's fluffy pink snow jacket. Kitty simply rolled her eyes once again as she wrapped the scarf around her neck._

"_What's the matter John? Afraid she'll develop Bobby's ability?" She teased with a smirk as she began to walk toward the door._

"_That's not funny." John deadpanned as he picked up the little girl in his arms. Kitty turned to face him when he entered the hallway, walking backwards with a smirk plastered across her lips. "I'm serious, don't even joke about that."_

_The love of his life simply shrugged as she turned back around, enjoying the torment she was giving out. John continued to whine about the cold and explained to Rayne how he would blame her mother if she liked the frozen water that fell from the sky. His tone completely changed when they walked through the sliding glass door and into the winter wonderland. At first, the toddler was confused, her adorable furrowed eyebrows mimicked her mother's expression so well John couldn't help but smile. Bending over, Kitty made a snow ball the size of a golf ball and handed it to her._

_She stared at it in wonder, before turning her cognac eyes toward her father holding up the small ball. "Cold."_

"_Yeah, baby, it's cold and wet." John chuckled at the little Mutant. He could feel her enjoyment and couldn't help but join in on the fun. Kitty leaned in and whispered something into the little girls ear. She looked at her mother with a confused expression._

"_Go on." Her mother gently encouraged. Golden brown eyes turned back to John. The little hand clutching the powdery ball arched back before smacking him dead in the cheek, flakes of snow going everywhere, and both of Pyro's favorite sounds found his ears as the love of his life and their little girl giggled at his reaction._

"_Now_that _was cold." John directed at Kitty, his tone serious but a grin plastered across his lips._

"_Yeah! Dada cold!" Rayne laughed, her tiny hands clapping as she innocently missed his pun altogether._

"_Oh, I'll get you for that one!" Leaning forward he made snorting noises as he pretended to nibble on the exposed part of her ear by wrapping his lips around his teeth._

"_Dada _noooooooo!_" The little girl giggled as she pushed against her father's face._

"_Mommy will save you!" Kitty cried with a roar of laughter as she took her from John's grasp. Pyro chased the girls around the yard laughing and gently tossing small snowballs at the girls._

_It wasn't long before they called a truce and began building a snowman. He couldn't help but fall in love with Kitty all over again as he watched her aid Rayne in finding pebbles for the buttons and face. Her smile was the biggest he had ever seen it and he couldn't help but senselessly stare, even when she had caught him__._

"_What," She asked innocently. "Do I have something on my face?"_

_John shook his head as he took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "You are absolutely beautiful, you know that?"_

_She blushed under his stare; an effect both of them hoped would never change. "You always say that."_

"_And I'll never stop reminding you."_

* * *

><p>John had always hated the snow, but that day was one of the many he never wanted to end. He missed his girls deeply and planned to hold true to his vow, even if it meant walking to the ends of the earth and back, he <em>would <em>rescue them if it were the last thing he ever did. What little they had about Rayne, however, stated she was kept safe after an incident where she injured several guards upon arrival at X-Ray in what John could only assume was self-defense. He couldn't help but feel pride when he read she had ignited a Lieutenant's hand on fire when he went to grab her. Eventually she was taken to a facility that the document had blacked out where she was being experimented on for military applications.

There were several reports stating that Kitty was "questioned" on the whereabouts of the X-Men and the words "Detainee was incompliant." was apparent in every report. He wasn't stupid; he knew Kitty had to have been tortured. According to the documents they had even tried to use her to get to the emotions of the X-Men initiates and it made him so furious that he had to fight the urge to burn everything around him and that's what lead him to change into his uniform before emerging from the bunker and into the crisp winter air. Anger flooded through him as he rubbed his face, trying to control the violent trembling in his body.

Logan's heavy hand patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Just a little while longer Kid, and we'll have her home."

"Yeah, I just wish it were _both _of them." He sighed.

"And one day it will be. But you gotta focus on the task at hand, otherwise you're puttin the whole mission in jeopardy."

"I know, I know. Doesn't change the fact that I want to make those bastards pay." He seethed. "I mean, you read the reports, the torture techniques aren't even supposedly allowed by our government and yet it was! Stress positions, waterboarding, beatings, _tazings_! Kitty's gone through it all! Who's to say she'll even be the same girl?"

"You _should_ want to make those assholes pay. Don't let go of that. It'll fuel you when you need it most." Logan spoke with a fierce passion John had never seen before as the other man did everything in his power to convey the weight of the meaning behind his words.

"I ain't gonna lie to you kid, this mission will be our hardest by far, and she may not even _be _Kitty anymore, you've _gotta_ be prepared for that. Trust me, you'll get your shot at making those responsible pay while we're there. But don't let your feelings cloud your judgment in the heat of battle, understood?"

John was floored by what Logan had told him as a dumbly blinked. He could tell the man spoke from experience and he would be lying if he said Wolverines words about Kitty didn't scare him. But more than that, Pyro was surprised that he was giving him _permission _to make them pay for what they had done. With a sigh he pushed himself to his feet before realizing the Canadian beside him was expecting an answer. "I understand Logan, but remember, I _will _make them pay."

With that, Pyro turned and began walking back toward the bunker so they could load onto the jet. Logan understood where the young man was coming from and had a pretty good idea what he was planning to do to those responsible, and he had no intention of stopping the man from carrying out his own form of punishment. He glanced down at the part of the log where Pyro had sat; he noticed the silver zippo had been forgotten for what he assumed to be the first time ever.

'_He must be more distracted than I thought_.' Logan ruminated as he grabbed the lighter, ready to call out to him, but realized he was too far away to hear him. With a sigh, he put the zippo into the pocket of his own uniform. "I'll give it to him later."

* * *

><p>The flight to Guantanamo Bay only took them an hour once the Jet was in the air and at cruising altitude and thanks to perfect timing, night had fallen around the camp, aiding in masking the jet form their enemy's sight. They had chosen not to use Blinks Teleport ability to get them there due to the fact that the risk of being seen was too great. Logan, now acting as co-pilot, took the controls and circled the camp for nearly an hour as Storm slowly covered the area in a thick fog and the sky's with dangerously dark thunderclouds. Everyone had agreed in the mission briefing that it needed to be done in a realistic manor that didn't give away it was Ororo changing the weather. Once the area had been covered, she took back the controls and landed just behind the hill that overlooked the prison camp in the area they had designated from the satellite images and topographical map.<p>

Just like they had discussed, when they exited the plane Angel took to the sky while Magneto and The Professor stayed at the top of the hill, over looking Camp X-Ray. John took a moment to look over the facility that illuminated the sea of black. Far below men and women went about their business unaware of their presence.

"That's not a prison," John said with awe. "It's a goddamn city."

"Every government has its secrets. Welcome to our worst one." Logan replied, walking past after a simple glance below. "Come on kid, we've got work to do."

Wolverine, followed by Blink and the others made their way down the mound slowly. When they reached the road, the group of seven hid in the cover of some nearby brush.

"Now, you're _sure_ your portal will reach back to Rogue at the bunker?" Logan asked Blink for possibly the thousandth time that day alone. "If not, then we need to know now so we can make adjustments."

"I'm positive. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I thought otherwise." Blink replied with a surprising amount of patience.

"Okay, then this is where we part ways. Storm, Iceman, Colossus, Sunspot, Pyro, You guys all circle around the other side and enter through the gate on the left side. We'll go around the other and meet back inside just as we planed, got it?"

"Got it." Bobby replied with an affirmative nod.

"Good." Wolverine retorted. Looking toward the sky he placed his fingers to the headset inside his ear so he could hear the reply when it came. "Angel, how we looking?"

"_The guards at the gate aren't even paying the road inside any mind. You're all clear to cross. I'll warn you guys if someone's nearby._" Angel's voice relayed through the headset, causing Logan to wince momentarily from the sudden burst of volume before turning it down a bit.

"Copy that. Let's move in."

With one last look at Wolverine and Blink, the five darted across the dirt path, keeping low to the ground. Bobby and Storm took the lead followed by Pyro and Sunspot with a skinned Colossus bringing up the rear. They followed along the chain-link fence in their crouched positions, occasionally hiding in a nearby bush when a Humvee would pass by or they got closer to patrolling guards, waiting until the coast was clear before continuing again.

Things were going to plan and both teams were right on schedule. When they reached the deserted part of the fence, John rubbed his hands together before he gripped the chain-link. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths, channeling his power from deep within focusing with all his might on the intense heat he wanted to generate. With a final exhale his hands burst into a blue flame with hints of green, the metal in his grip instantaneously melting as if it were nothing more than butter beneath his fingertips as he quickly dragged his hands downward. The metal cooled immediately thanks to Pyro's ability of complete fire and heat control. Pyro braced his back against one side and extended his arm toward the other so that he was pushing the fence apart. Once everyone was through, he pulled the fence back together so it looked as inconspicuous as possible. When he turned back toward the direction of his fellow X-Men, he sighed before darting between two empty cages on his own, away from the group.

"_Pyro._"Angel's voice crackled through his headset but he continued on, ignoring him. "_Pyro._"

The original plan was to re-group and then search the general area where they believed Kitty to be, cell by cell releasing the prisoners one by one until they found her, but John simply couldn't risk them discovering the X-Men and losing his fiancé all over again because they decided to move her before they had the chance to rescue her. He had spent hours after the briefing looking over the maps, documents and images until he was one hundred percent confident he knew where her location was. He was well aware Logan would never have agreed to let him search on his own, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her again so he never brought the idea to Wolverine out of fear he'd yank him from the mission and instead decided to take matters into his own hands.

"_Pyro, what the hell are you doing?_" Warren demanded.

"I'm gonna locate Kitty first. I'm sorry, but I just can't risk losing her when we're this close." John whispered back, knowing the sensitive headset would pick it up. "Besides she could really be some help with freeing the others."

"_Negative Pyro, turn your happy ass back around and regroup with the others!_" Logan commanded. "_We regroup and do this as a _team_!_"

"I'm sorry guys, this is something I have to do."

"_Pyro, you're putting the entire team and mission at risk. I can only cover so much from up here. It's easier if you _stay with the group_!_"

"Then _don't _cover me Bird Man. Watch the others, I'll be fine."

"_Damnit John, I'm telling you _don't do this_!_" Ororo chided.

"_Fuck it Storm, let him go, we're wasting time_." Logan sighed audibly through the headset. It was evident that while he didn't agree with John, he understood where his fellow X-Man was coming from. "_Pyro, you can play Rambo, but _don't _do anything stupid!_"

"_No, sorry Wolverine, not gonna happen! Pyro you get your ass back here _now_! That's an order!_" Bobby's voice demanded, exercising his position as Lieutenant.

"And what exactly are you gonna do Popsicle? Freeze me?" John snapped, fighting the urge to either rip out his headset or turn it off.

"_I'm awfully tempted._"

John reached his hand up, ready to flip the switch when Storm's voice filtered through. "_Just let him go. According to the Professor there's more at work here than we all could possibly understand. Angel, do the best you can at providing over watch but listen to him, he spent more time with those maps than all of us combined. He knows what he's doing_."

"Thank you Storm." John mumbled.

"_You can thank me later. Just don't make me regret this._"

John continued to move through the kennels, careful to stay out of view of the floodlights. His heart pounded against his ribcage and his ears had become hypersensitive to any and all sound. He had grown up living a life of crime before he met Xavier and then again during his time with the brotherhood, so sneaking and stealing were sadly the two things he was best at outside of anything to do with fire. But this was different than breaking into homes, hotwiring cars and stealing merchandise.

This was a United States Military Naval Base. If he were caught here, he'd been spending more than just a few nights in a local jail beside a dude named Big Bubba who was in fact short as can be. John had to fight hard to keep all his different emotions in check and was certain if it weren't for all his years for meditation and training he wouldn't have ever been able to complete such a task. As he ran across another opening he caught sight of his first enemy contact.

"_Take cover, Take cover John and freeze._"Angel instructed over the headset. "_You got patrols. Looks like two just ahead to your one o'clock._"

"Thanks for the heads up." John's replied once he was behind the safety of two barrels for cover, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He watched as two guards casually discussed the weather.

"You ever see fog like this back home in Washington?" One soldier asked another as he took a swig out of a white container with matching lid.

The brunette nodded her head. "Most of the time, yeah. Where I come from, it's _notorious _for raining almost year round. We only see the sun maybe three weeks out of the year."

"That would suck." The man pondered aloud.

"It's not as bad as you'd think." She replied not bothering to look at him. "Better than this place."

"Yeah, I hear you there." A tense silence fell over them for a few moments as she picked at the lid of her cup. He lifted his to take another swig. "Hard making the switch, huh?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

"It takes a few days." He nodded. "Course, it won't be night out here for too long am I right?"

"I guess not." She replied taking her first sip. It was painfully evident that they were circling the wagon about something, but John simply wished the conversation would end quickly before he was forced to take a leap of faith across the way and hope he wasn't caught in the process.

"I _hated_ day shift," He paused to swallow a gulp of drink and John had to fight the groan in his throat when he rolled his eyes. "A bunch of Detainees chatting your ear off."

"Yeah, I hate that." She replied as she took another swig herself. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell she didn't mean the words as they left her lips, but the man was oblivious to the truth. Lowering the cup she toyed with the lid once more, before moving to walk away. "I guess I'd better get back to the patrol. Thanks for the coffee."

"_Pyro, _if _this goes down, make it silent_." Angel's voice filtered over his headset. "_She's comin at ya._"

As she made her way towards his location, Pyro's hand was open, ready to summon a flame if caught.

"_Twenty five feet. You're gonna have to take her from behind._" John pressed himself against the barrel as the sound of her boots against the gravel became louder and louder. "_Twenty. Fifteen and moving to your left._"

He readied himself, preparing to grab her from behind once she passed him and silently take her down. "_Ten feet, right behind ya._"

She was mere meters away from his hiding place when she stopped walking and for a moment, John wondered if she had seen him but didn't dare move on the off chance she didn't. Through his headset he could hear Angel's rifle cock. "_She's looking right at your location, want me to do it?_"

"Negative. I'll do what I have to do, but it's _my _call." Pyro whispered.

He had always vowed to never hit a woman outside of self defense, and he silently prayed today wouldn't become the first time he initiated the fight. For once his prayers were immediately answered. He could hear her sigh deeply before hearing the sound of her boots walking in another direction.

"_She's moving down another aisle away from you. If your gonna cross this area, now's your chance._" John sighed with relief as he darted from the safety of the barrels and between another row of cages.

'_I have to find her fast._' He thought to himself as he looked through the chain-link cells. The first set he had passed was empty; these however contained Detainee's who peered at him with mournful eyes as they watched him with intense curiosity. Only one seemed to catch sight of his X-Men logo and began to quietly plead with him to save them. He pressed his finger to his lips and promised to be back for them before disappearing around another corner.

He had gone through another two sections and still no Kitty. Over the headset he could hear Angel directing his fellow X-Men who had reached their first set of guards. Panic began to seep into his bones when he passed another Kitty-less cage as he tried to heed Logan's advice. "_Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment._" He took a deep breath and continued on, when he reached the third section, that's where his world came to a crashing halt.

There, in the center cage, sat Katherine Anne Pryde.

Her fingers fiddled with something he was too far away to see. A bright Orange Jumpsuit dawned her shoulders and her hair was much longer than when he had last seen it, the tips toying with the top half of her lower back. She was much thinner, but from what little he could see of her arms, she still had her muscles, making it apparent that she had continued to work out. An unmistakable faded yellow burse was evident on her cheek and stretched toward her temple but despite her ragged appearance, after all those months apart it was as if he were laying his eyes on her for the first time all over again.

She wasn't pretty, that word was too small. She wasn't like the girls he used to stare at, all bend and curve and softness, back before she had phased into his life when he was just another teenager who was fueled by hormones. She was small, but strong and her bright hazel eyes demand attention. In that moment he realized everything in his life ceased to matter without her in his life. Looking at her was like waking up.

Without a care in the world, John darted forward, as fast as his legs could carry him while still remaining silent. Stepping from the safety of the shadows, John stole Kitty's breath and the heat from her skin. His eyes meeting hers, he lunged for the gate, his hands already ignited and dragging down the cell door.

The moment his hands ripped the fencing apart, Kitty crawled back against the wall in fear. She clenched her locks in her hands pulling at them shaking her head of the vivid dream of her John turning bad once again.

"No, no, no, stop, STOP!" She cried.

John's fire had ceased from his hands and arms as he walked up to his fiancé in a blink of an eye,

"Kitty, it's me!" John said trying to make her look at him.

Kitty stopped her thrashing, realizing that she could actually feel him caressing her. '_He's real?_' Either she was shocked to see he was there with her or she was afraid, Pyro had a heard time deciding what one it was.

Two times in her life, her dreams about John had come true. Kitty couldn't be anymore afraid, but when she finally looked up she saw the same face and eyes she had fallen in love with. A man who made her a woman, a man who she had a beautiful baby girl with, a man that one day she promised to be a wife to.

She rushed forward and melted into his form, deeply inhaling the faint but musky scent of leather, Zippo fluid, and two day old Lucky You cologne, a combination that was purely Pyro. John grunted from the sudden impact but immediately folded his arms around her, drawing Kitty in as close as humanly possible as he returned the embrace. She could feel his firmly sculpted torso and the heart that beat within as it thumped steadily against her cheek. She never wanted to leave the safety and comfort of his arms again.

Relief crashed over her like an ocean wave. Her body began to shake as she cried from the sudden weight that had been lifted from her shoulders, releasing the tension she had been holding in for so long. Pulling his head back, John wiped away the tears with his calloused thumb, the roughness bringing more relief than her heart could hold. She wanted to speak, but only choked sobs escaped her lips. His warm, blissful golden brown eyes seemed to be devouring her while his hand stroked the long, beautiful brown locks.

He couldn't quite believe she was real and standing before him as well, no longer part of just his dreams, but now his reality. Leaning down he captured her tender, chapped lips in his own in a sweet and gentle kiss that tasted of her tears. Reluctantly she broke the kiss but John's arms refused to let her go.

"I can't believe you're here." She croaked, barely able to comprehend that the man before her was real and not the one from her horrible dream.

"No matter what gets in my way, as long as there is still life within me, just remember this one thing," He spoke with sincerity, her favorite soft half smile painted across his mouth. "I'll _always_ come for you."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Me too Kitty. Me too." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss atop her forehead. Over the headset he could hear quiet cheers of happiness and relief making his lips break out into a grin. "Now, let's get this nasty collar off of you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked with doubt. "I'm pretty sure you're going to need the Jaws of Life or a special key."

"Who needs a key when I can simply burn it off." Pyro replied. She eyed him in confusion as he held his right hand up, the skin bare and exposed. He felt the familiar sensation wash over the extremity, like he was running his finger over the finest silk. His appendage flinched involuntarily, something he had become accustomed to happening whenever he was trying to ignite a part of his body or when creating a flame due to the sudden surge of power. Suddenly, after the recoil, the hand glowed a vibrant red, then orange and finally a turned a transparent white before flames burst forth, transmuting his once solid body part into a living flame like the Dragon he first created for Kitty all within a matter of a second or two. "You thought I was using a device to break through the fence, didn't you?"

Kitty was awestruck as she nodded slowly, but she knew what really happened. She always found the way he manipulated flame to be dangerously alluring and knew how badly he had wanted to unlock this part of his ability. At one point in his life he had even been willing to sacrifice everything to do so. It was because of this that the lust for the fire consumed John and turned him into the angry Pyro he had once been, using the rage inside to fuel his manipulations. Her dreams had foretold this.

Apprehension slowly gripped her as she looked into the man she loved so dearly, expecting to see that same contortion of seething fury, but instead only found his expression soft and his gaze full of love.

"How is this possible?"

"That night, when you were taken from the mansion, my lighter was kicked from my hand by a rent-a-cop. At first, I was extremely angry. And then he threatened you and underneath all that rage, was a fear I had never known. I feared not only your safety but Rayne's as well and suddenly I could _feel _the presence of a spark deep within and I clutched it inside my mind subconscious thinking it had been a real flame. It wasn't until I noticed the guy that threatened you had scorch marks on his face from my fists that I realized I had created the blaze."

The engulfed hand reached out, and gently cupped her cheek. It was warm and heavenly smooth, like slipping into clean sheets with freshly shaven legs.

"All this time I've spent searching for a way to light the fire within and the trigger I needed was here, in front of me all along. Rayne is the spark and you are the fuel."

Kitty was wrong, her dream was wrong; it was John, her John.

Kitty closed the gap between them once more in a kiss that could have shattered the earth for all John cared. He had one of the two people he cared about most back into his arms and together they would find the second. That was all that mattered to him. She reluctantly broke the embrace, knowing there would be plenty of time for a reunion later and turned her back to him, pulling her hair around her shoulder to expose the back and side of her neck. He gently requested that she lean forward and she willingly obliged. Using his unlit hand he pushed the collar to the side so that it didn't touch her skin before lowering the height of his flame as he placed the appendage against the inhibitor. The flame turned a bright blue color with hints of green. His hand went from a white to baby blue as the intensity of the heat rose melting the device. He used his power to quickly extinguish the falling pieces of molten so that they were cool to the touch before they even fell a foot. Kitty could feel the heat against her skin, but it was nothing more than a mild irritation. When she caught sight of the blue flame extinguishing, he gripped the collar on either side and pulled until the gap was wide enough to go around her neck.

The moment the useless device was free of her body, Kitty instantaneously felt her powers rush back to her and for the first time since the night her gift manifested themselves to her, a piercing migraine wrapped around her skull. Immediately she fell to her knees and her stomach emptied itself onto the gravel as her hands clutched her forehead. From somewhere behind she could hear John and Bishop calling out and knew they were talking to her, but couldn't make out their words. The only sound she could hear was the sound of the blood rushing in her hears. Kitty focused on her breathing, trying hard not to scream from the intensity of the pain and her body tingled from the feeling of her powers returning with full force. She fought the urge to give in and let her powers Phase her through the ground.

John went to place his hand on her back to offer comfort but instead she felt the slight pressure of his hand as it went right through her. Immediately he withdrew and began to offer words of encouragement instead. She breathed in and out very deeply and just as suddenly as the pain manifested, it was gone and she solidified. Her body shook and her breathing was ragged as she pushed herself to stand.

"Kitty, are you alright?" John questioned as she braced herself against him for support. "What the hell was that?"

"_That _was how my powers first manifested themselves. We have _got _to warn the others if they are going to be freeing everyone." She panted. Looking deep into the eyes of her lover she could see the uncertainty written there and knew she needed to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

He nodded before looking toward the sky where Angel flew out of sight. "When you start freeing Mutants, use _extreme _caution. Their powers return the same way they had originally manifested themselves."

"_It's a good thing you said something when ya did Kid,_" Wolverine's voice sounded through the headset, "_I was about three seconds away from freeing Rusty._"

"Well, well, well." Kitty's head snapped in the direction of Pornstash as he rounded the corner, his M-9 pointed right at her chest. "Everyone said I was being paranoid, but it looks like I caught the canary getting out of her cage."

"Trust me, you'll want to put the gun down." Cautiously Pyro moved himself between the gunman and his fiancé.

"Oh really? And why is that?" The guard mocked as he slowly stepped closer. "I kind of like the idea of taking one of you down myself. I'll be deemed a _hero_."

"_Clearly _you don't know Pyro." Kitty mocked, rolling her eyes.

"You don't wanna see what I can do man, trust me on that." Pyro calmly explained, holding up his hands.

"Oh, I think I've seen _plenty_. The moment I lower this gun, you'll set me on fire."

"_Pyro, you got two more bogies moving in. One from your three o'clock and the other your nine_.' Angel informed moments before the sound of boots against gravel filled his ears from both directions. As they surrounded the two of them, Kitty phased through John, fear flashing across the faces of the two newcomers as they took a half a step back.

"Aww, what's the matter?" She smirked, addressing Luke and Owen. "Suddenly you're not so tough when my powers aren't suppressed or my wrists binned."

"Stand down Detainee, and I won't throw you in the hot box when all this is over." Owen commanded as he raised his pistol toward her.

"Kitty, what's going on?" John asked slowly, as he stepped beside her, his eyes glued to the newcomers, analyzing them, forming different scenarios to decide on the best course of action.

"You heard the man! Back in your cell!" Luke barked, but she ignored him.

"You see this fancy bruise?" Kitty pointed to her temple and when John nodded, she continued. "I have these two assholes to thank for giving me it and dozen others."

John's breathing increased and his blood began to boil as he turned his gaze of stone toward the two soldiers. He had his theories of her being tortured, but to come face to face with those that dealt the damage? The rage was uncontainable. Without a moment's hesitation he ignited both his hands before launching plumes of fire in either direction. When they engulfed their targets, both men sank to their knees as Pyro controlled the intensity of the blazes, slowly burning their skin in an agonizing torture of his own, drawing out the pain until both men begged for death while their battle buddy watched in frozen horror.

When he finally extinguished the inferno, the burn was no more than a second degree, but the pain he had inflicted had them on the floor withering. Kitty marched toward Owen and grabbed what remained of his uniform. When Pornstash raised his weapon, John ignited his hands once more in silent warning and he reluctantly lowered it, watching as Kitty dragged the other man until he was beside a sobbing Luke. Gripping the side of their throats she pulled their faces close to her own, a dangerous fury in her eyes John had never seen before.

He was witnessing just how much Guantanamo had changed his beloved Kitty for the first time.

"What are you gonna do to us Mutant?" The Lieutenant questioned with shaking fear in his voice.

"That's right. We're _are_ Mutants." She spat, her grip tightening so hard her knuckles were white and her arms shaking. "Born different from baseline humanity, with an enhanced genome that gives us super-powers. And you've just pissed us off at your peril."

"Kitty…" John spoke, trying to get his girlfriend's attention, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly Kitty's hands phased through both men's chests. Her eyes twinkled menacingly as their hearts thumped rapidly against her closing fingers. "We're not _born _the monsters you make us out to be. It's people like _you _that turn us into your worst nightmares."

"Kitty, _no!_"

John moved to stop Kitty from making one of the biggest regrets in her life, but it was too late. Before he could so much as take a single step, she retracted her arms from the chest cavity, exposing both her hands, with the men's hearts clutched tightly. The crimson liquid of their blood soaked her palms and dripped down her appendages. Their eyes went wide for a moment, as their brains still had enough of the liquid to keep them alive just long enough to register what they were seeing before falling backwards in two useless heaps.

"Now you truly are the heartless bastards I've always thought you to be." She snapped before throwing the useless muscles onto their chests, the hearts bouncing once like dropped potatoes. She wiped the blood from her hands using the fabric of their A.C.U pants before moving to a standing position.

John watched her with wide eyes; unable to fathom the hell they must have put her through to make such a soft and gentle person preform such a violent act. In all the years he had ever known Kitty, he had never once witnessed her take a life in such a way. Before he could speak to her however, a sudden movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Turning his head quickly he saw Pornstash raise his gun, aimed directly at an unsuspecting Kitty. In milliseconds his hands were ablaze, but never left their cages. The man holding the weapon suddenly went limp and fell uselessly to the ground, exposing another soldier holding the barrel of his own pistol, watching as he fell unconscious. The soldier then lifted his gaze to meet John's. He smiles a little, but it was evident that every muscle in his body was rigid in anticipation.

"John, _don't!_" Kitty spoke suddenly, catching her fiancé's fierce reaction.

For a moment both men stood frozen, sizing each other up, their weapons, and their skill. Then Bennett suddenly grinned. "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?"

Sensing a trap, John's hands tensed, about to let his flames fly ready to burn the man to a crisp when Bennett turned to the side, a patch catching the Mutant's eye. An army green circle with an X in the center, the spaces behind the green, a black color stood where his unit Patch should have been. Beast somehow gave it to him as a signal to John and the others. An order, really.

Trust this Soldier.

Reluctantly John extinguished his hands before he rushed toward the nearest cell. "We need to free these guys. When there out tell them to wait at the entrance of the block. We'll lead them toward the porthole once we have everyone."

Shadowcat, John and Bennett wasted no time in springing into action and the first person Kitty ran toward was Bishop. She phased herself through the fencing and grabbed him before pulling him out of the cell. She continued down the row, grabbing each one as she passed only releasing them when they were on the other side. Pyro cut open each door by using his ability to melt the chain-link and John Bennett unlocked each cell as quickly as he could. They continued this pattern through the enclosed area of Kitty's block until they had freed everyone. John and Kitty approached Bennett but before Pyro had a chance to speak, Angel's voice crackled through the headset.

"_Dear God! WHAT IS THAT?_"

The sound of a low rumble of a mechanical hum echoed across the Prison. Angel proceeded to describe what he was seeing as a flying box with a blue light emitting from the bottom. The two Mutants looked back toward Bennett whose eyes widened in fear.

"It can't be." Was all he whispered.

"What is going on Bennett?" Kitty questioned a little more harshly than intended, but the guard seemed to understand as his tone held no malice in it when he replied.

"The C.O's must have activated Mark X before ambushing. What you hear is the transport for it. You have to get out of here!" He informed before pointing off toward the opposite direction from where John came.

"What the hell is Mark X?" Kitty asked.

"A new breed of Sentinel. I don't know much else other than it's supposedly 'better equipped' to deal with Mutants." Bennett explained using finger quotes before scanning the area for any sign of it.

"And why exactly should we trust you?" Pyro demanded taking a step forward. Kitty placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from grabbing the other man by the collar of his shirt. Despite the X-Men patch, he couldn't bring himself to place this much of their lives in his hands. The answer he gave astounded him.

"Humanity is not ready for Evolution, but I know right and I know wrong. I swore an oath to uphold what is right. I am a Guardian of freedom and the American way of life. As far as I can tell, this isn't defending freedom, its endorsing wrongful imprisonment. It's because of this I kept your fiancé as safe as I could. I'm just sorry I couldn't have done more."

Kitty blinked. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for. You saved my sanity and that is something I will never be able to repay."

"Maybe we'll meet again someday." Bennett shrugged and Kitty suddenly wrapped him in a hug, warm and friendly.

"Stay safe." She whispered, knowing that despite his words, they would probably never see each other again. Nothing else was said, as the hug conveyed everything they needed. Guantanamo had made them family and given each other the strength they needed to continue on. But no matter the distance, Kitty knew their friendship would last a lifetime.

Even if that lifetime ended tonight.

Bennett was the first to draw back. "From the sounds of it the Sentinel hasn't spotted anyone, but that's gonna change here in a matter of seconds. Your best bet is to circle around those cells to the right and follow the fence line until you get to where you need to be."

"What about you?" John's question surprised Kitty as he looked at the man he owed his fiancé's well being to.

Bennett slid his gun to his hands removing the safety. "I'm gonna try and free as many as I can while throwing the other off the trail by any means necessary."

John looked into his eyes before extending his hand, knowing he wouldn't get another opportunity. When the other man grasped it, Pyro spoke sincerely. "Thank you. For everything."

Nothing else needed to be said. When their hands dropped Bennett instantly went into soldier mode, pointing toward the fence. "You guys need to get out of here. _NOW!_"

Without another look, John led the small group around the direction Bennett had suggested, breaking out Mutants until they reached the corridor where Blink stood, waiting anxiously with Bobby beside her and their once tinny group now containing nearly 50 or so others. When he caught sight of Kitty beside one of his two best friends in the world, he couldn't help but dart forward and wrap her in a bone-crushing hug that lifted her from her feet.

"God I'm so glad you're alright." Bobby's words were muffled, but the joy radiated from his very soul and Kitty couldn't help but grin for the first time in months. When he sat her down, she realized Blink had approached as well and she gave her a quick hug as well.

"Any sign of the Sentinel yet?" Pyro asked going into survival mode, scanning the skies and the area around them. When he looked back at Bobby, his brow was wrinkled in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"That noise? It's a transport for the new Sentinel. I have no idea what it does, and I don't wanna be here to find out." John explained. "Where are the others?"

"_We're heading back with another group. What's going on_?" Logan's rough voice replied through the headset.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we can or prepare for a battle with a Sentinel no one knows anything about."

"_Shit. Alright. We only have one more section after this group. I managed to free a few Mutants who aided us in breaking out the others, making this process go a _lot _faster__.__ Is Kitty and the others through the porthole yet?_"

"Not yet. There going now."

"_Copy that. I'll see you in a bit Kid._"

"Alright Blink, you heard the man, lets get a move on." Bobby ordered and before he finished, a shard was thrown, ripping open a gaping circle surrounded by a purple and blue cloud of swirling light. Inside the circle was beautiful, snow covered, forest with Rogue standing in a small clearing surrounded by incredibly tall trees, expectantly waiting.

Blink and Kitty leaped into action, quietly ordering their fellow Mutants through the porthole while John and Bobby stood guard on either side. They had a little more than half the group through the aperture when a bone chilling mechanical scream echoed over Guantanamo. It was the kind of sound that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway. Everyone knew what the sound was connected to as they scanned the skies. An ear-deafening boom reverberated in their chests and shook the ground beneath their feet. As John looked to his right, a tall, scaly figure stood from it's couching position. A scale like skin covered its body, with a yellow glowing lights emitting from its lean center and it's featureless sculpted head.

"_I can't control it. I don't know what it's made of but it's nothing I have ever encountered before._"

Magneto's voice emitted over the headset for the first time. Fear and adrenaline surged through their veins, fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward. As John's powers coated his hands in flame his decision was made. In the back of his mind Xavier's words from a classroom in a past long ago forgotten brought themselves to the forefront of his mind.

'_**I have always felt that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity.**_'

The golden orange trundle's swirled around his arms as it climbed up, rapidly crossing his chest. He could practically feel the memories of love and happiness that filled his very soul as the flickering glow lapped around his body, rocketing down to his feet and up his neck, until it had consumed his body in the vibrant, transparent blaze literally making him a living, breathing flame. The simple spark he had felt in the back of his mind had now manifested itself in the physical.

Swallowing his fear, he charged forward with a battle cry, his legs pumping fast and his heart beating faster. Taking a risk and throwing caution to the wind, John leaped into the air as high as he could. Throwing his right hip forward he twirled, beginning the 540 Crescent Kick. All the years of pent up rage intensified the heat, and the love he felt for his family summoned it down his body.

'_The point between rage and serenity._'

With that simple thought he released the most powerful Jetstream he had ever conjured at the Sentinel with all his might. The moment his kicking foot made contact the gravel below he finished the spin, following through with another plume of flame that erupted from his ignited hands. Both made contact, one right after the other, causing Mach X to stagger momentarily. Using every ounce of power he possessed, he pushed, sending another wave of inferno at the 18 foot steel monster, bringing it to its knees; it's body glowing a bright red. When the featureless colossal turned its gaze at him, John could practically feel the chill going down his spine. The face peeled back into itself to reveal a glowing molten. Pyro had seconds to grab hold of it with his ability as it burst fourth, springing from its cage. John couldn't help but smirk as the inferno turned on itself, arching back toward its creator leaving its target completely unharmed.

Suddenly he could no longer feel the flame the monstrosity had created. Instead his smirk turned into fear as the molten transformed into ice. The blizzard it created reached for him like the icy grip of death. Focusing all he had he sent anther wave at the giant piece of technology, but the blue wisp of frost continued reaching for him.

Upon seeing this, Kitty darted forward, only to be grabbed by Bobby. Fear engulfed her so deeply she was unable to focus in the slightest to use her ability and tear herself from his grasp. As she screamed out in terror, watching the fire John wielded with so much pride engulfed and turned from fire, to steam and then finally ice in a matter of seconds.

John grunted in pain as the ice bit down on his forearms like a rabid wolf. It made its way up his extremities, working to overwhelm his entire body; the ice froze his skin and seeped down through the muscle to toward his bone. His insides were frozen up to the point where he couldn't function on his own anymore; the oxygen had left his lungs freezing them from within. He looked at her still fighting against his best friend's grasp. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes at the sight of his coming end.

John then smiled as he chanted with the last of his strength, fighting against the splitting, throbbing pain in his body.

"Lockheed…"

The small incantation had ignited a dragon. It came to life from fire and it hopped over to Kitty leaping onto her shoulders rubbing across her skin like a cat, just like when they had first met.

But the dragon didn't puff into smoke; it was still there on her shoulders and never left. Kitty was in excruciating mental pain of seeing her precious John at the mercy of the Sentinel.

She was the last thing he had ever seen, Kitty Pryde... his best friend, his partner…

"My wife..." John whispered, "I will always be with you…"

This was the end.

For Pyro.

"I love you…" John closed his eyes as the ice formed around his head. His entire body became frozen solid and the Sentinel without mercy drove its behemoth metallic foot to John's chest.

John's frozen body had shattered coating the grounds of Camp X Ray with the millions of ice crystals of a Father, a husband.

But most importantly…

A Hero.

The moment Lockheed disappeared the world around Kitty seemed to slow but never quite come to a roaring halt. Bobby's grip around her instantly released and she fell to her knees with a mournful cry that shook her to the very core. Shaking hands covered her mouth as she began to rock back and fourth. '_Why? Why him? I just got him back, please not him__._' The thought played over and over in her mind like the old broken down record player her grandfather had shown her when she was a child.

The tears came before she could stop them. Like hot iron pokers straight from a fire they burst fourth, sliding down her face. Through her blurred vision, she could see Bobby leap into the air and create the ice sled he had worked so hard to master.

Iceman circled around the Sentinel, with his right hand extended. A small but powerful blizzard erupted, ceaselessly attacking the robot and freezing it solid in a matter of seconds. Colossus mighty steel form rushed forward like a linebacker protecting his quarterback, his footfalls from behind her reaching Kitty's ears before the mighty Mutant entered her vision. Blink opened a porthole and suddenly he was gone.

The yellow glow that emitted from below the thick layers of ice had just begun to turn the faintest hint of crimson when suddenly Pitor's organic steel form went through another porthole just footsteps from where he had disappeared only to re-appear behind the frozen solid Sentinel, crashing head first into it with such a speed it shattered it into nothing but a light shower of ice and foreign material.

"HOW THE FUCK DOES IT FEEL?" Bobby's grief stricken voice boomed over the compound as he spat on the face that had somehow survived the impact as he slid by.

Kitty by this time had gotten to her feet and began rushing toward what little remained of the Sentinel's body. What she intend to do, not even she really had an answer for, but she knew it involved possibly breaking her fist on the nearest soldiers face.

She barely made it two footfalls when Iceman skated by. With his left arm extended, controlling the steady swirl of frost, he managed to scoop Kitty up with his right. Immediately she began kicking and screaming in protest, but he had a mission he promised John would be completed. Blink seemed to understand his motive and re-opened the porthole to the forest with another shard. He ceased the slide and leaped through the porthole, the scar immediately sealing shut behind them the moment their feet collided with the soft grass on the other side.

"Get off me!" It felt as though some had used her sternum as a hearth for a blacksmithing forge and started to lock all her emotions behind the bars of her ribcage. The anger built so quickly it created no warning sign as a surge of fiery savagery flooded her body filling her with a superhuman like strength, bursting fourth from her body in an uncontrollable rage like no one had seen before as her arms broke free of his grasp in one fluid motion, and rounded on him with a sweltering wrath he knew she had inadvertently inherited from all the years of hanging out with Pyro. Iceman raised his hands to show her he meant no harm.

Immediately her hands dug painfully into her hair as she fell to her knees. Taking a step forward Bobby gently rested his hands on her shoulders in an attempt at offering some form of comfort, tears of grief evident in his own eyes.

"_Just stay the fuck away from me_!" Kitty shrieked and slapped his hands away as if his touch were excruciating acid to her skin. Unable to offer her any comfort, he simply did as requested and began to walk toward the bunker fighting off the sobs that threatened to over take him as well. When he had gotten quite a few feet away, he let out a roar of anguish before pummeling the trunk of a tree with an ice-incased fist. She looked toward his blurry retreating figure with ire filled eyes that were driven by grief.

Her entire world had just crumbled down around her and at that moment there wasn't a single person on the planet that could put the pieces back together.

**Author's Afterword:** I'm so sorry guys! I know you all hate Revanite201, and me but this was my idea, not his. He's really not for it. But there is a method to my madness, I PROMISE! I think the ultimate ending I have planed now is much better than the first one I had in mind, but you have to stick with me and soon, it will all make sense!


	45. Chapter 45: Pre DOFP Pt4 Castle of Glass

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, A LOT of you are mad… I'm sorry! But I have big plans in store. Just remember Days of Future Past is right around the corner! But for the small treat ahead, you all have Revanite201 to thank for, because otherwise it wouldn't have been possible without his help :) If you'd like to send a special shout out to him, feel free to message him or leave it in a comment. I have been forwarding all the comments to him so he can enjoy them as well. :)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to Linkin Park. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 45**

**Pre Days of Future Past**

**(Part Four: Castle of Glass)**

Kitty sat in the bay that had once belonged to John inside the bunker that now looked like a mini refugee camp. From the outside, the entrance to the secret base appeared to be no more than one of the many rock formations that surrounded the area. Tall weeds grew between the stones and the barbed wire cattle fence nearby was almost falling over, hardly high security. Nobody cared about what was above ground, and the Mountain near the entrance was so massive that nobody could develop the land that was over them.

Underground it was a different story.

The entire facility was a maze of titanium rooms, each either buzzing with those rescued or loaded with beds and supplies. The bay consisted of a series of hallways that branched off into sleeping quarters built to house anywhere between six to eighteen Mutants depending on the size of the room.

They came through a tunnel that lead to the surface or the stairway that lead to a secret hatch near the base of a hill but all were advised to stay in until the X-Men returned with news of the next course of action. The bunker itself was made up of the main hall with the bay branching from the right of the entrance, the mess hall to the left and the hangar to the right. At first glance when you entered the main hall it seemed rather small but in fact it was able to hold all the Mutants from X-Ray fairly comfortably.

Only a few minutes had passed since she had snapped at Bobby, and that wound was still pretty raw. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she fought the urge to cry from the anger and grief. Bishop was the only one who was able to calm her down enough to coax her inside the bunker where he now sat beside her quiet, as always, offering her the wordless comfort she had become accustomed to during their time in Guantanamo. It's not that he had no words to offer her, it's that he knew she needed time before she could accept the words of comfort. She still couldn't believe they were free, but without John or Rayne, she might as well have been back in X-Ray.

Rogue had continued to wait outside for more survivors to come through while Bobby helped pass out the supplies that were supposed to be done once all the X-Men had returned, but he wasn't coping well and needed a distraction from the brutal murder of his best friend.

Kitty was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she failed to register the sound of Logan's boots as he made his way toward Kitty, who was still clad in the Orange Jumpsuit. It wasn't until Bishop moved to stand between them protectively that she realized the feral Canadian was even there.

Logan looked the man up and down before arching his left eyebrow. "Mind moving out of my way bub?"

"If you've come to offer your words of comfort, I advise you-"

"It's okay Bishop, let him through." Kitty interrupted with her gentle instruction, but Bishop seemed reluctant to step aside. "Trust me, Lucas, you don't wanna piss this guy off."

He continued to stare down Wolverine for a few more moments before he begrudgingly moved aside and let the man pass. Logan kept his eyes glue to him as he walked by to take the now vacant seat beside his surrogate daughter. The action reminded her of the way an Alpha wolf challenges a newcomer after warily letting them into the pack. Bishop allowed his gaze to linger on Logan momentarily before moving toward Kitty's.

"I'll be just down the hall. If you need me, just give me a shout." The African informed. When she uttered a small thank you, he moved down the hall as promised. She knew he wouldn't stray too far and she really couldn't blame him. He was an old-fashioned man whom she had come to call a brother. Unfortunately whenever she had left his sight in the past several months she would return more often than not with a new bruise or two to show, causing him great guilt over not being able to protect her.

Kitty sighed and rested her elbows on her knees, focusing her attention on the tips of her fingers trying to distract herself once more. "I take it Storm and the others are back?"

"Nah. I came through the Porthole with the last group we had saved from the High-Level Security in Seven. Just because I can fly a jet, doesn't mean I prefer it. Even if Blink is going to use her porthole to get them back faster."

"Ah. Gotcha."

Logan sighed and looked into Kitty's eyes that met his gaze. Black rings circled the underside. The once vibrant amber orbs were now a dark, lifeless chocolate, the shimmering spark they had once held, now completely gone. They were hallowed, dull and Logan knew whatever light she had was blown out like a flickering candle in the wind the moment John's body was shattered by the Sentinel. Everyone could hear his last words in their headsets, and it affected everyone deeply. While they had saved Shadowcat, they had failed to save Kitty.

Logan had never been good at death or condolences. The right words always seemed to evade him, leaving only the wrong and he would end up hurting the person instead. He didn't want to do that here, not to Kitty. So he chose to say nothing and instead, he reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a Stainless Steel Zippo with the impression of a WWII Sharks Head Pinup on it. Kitty inhaled sharply and her hands went to her mouth as the tears shimmered at the brims of her orbs, her gaze never leaving the object.

"He would want you to have it." Wolverine encouraged, watching the hesitation as it flashed before her eyes. "Said it was his Lucky Charm."

Her heart, drenched by grief did not throb any longer. Everything faded into the abyss as she reached out and took it from the rough hand. The charcoal eye on the side seemed to peer into her very soul. Numb, she couldn't feel anything around her. Paralyzed in agony, she could feel her breath being taken as she traced the vibrant outline. Closing her eyes, she could practically hear his voice whispering her name against her skin as she pressed the lighter close to her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered before pushing herself to her feet. "I'm gonna go for a walk. It'll be nice to stretch my legs after all that time spent in a cage."

Logan eyed her carefully but didn't argue with her as she took her leave and phased through the nearest door. Bishop approached him with irritation written across his features.

"What did you say to her?"

"Relax bub, I'm going after her." Logan rolled his eyes as he made for the door, calling back over his shoulder. "Just stay here. Don't worry, I'll bring her back."

Kitty followed the series of corridors until she found the staircase that lead to the surface. Phasing through the massive steel door open she emerged into the crisp air. She wasn't sure where they were, but knew the area was thick with trees and there was still a residue of snow giving the evidence that winter had not left this place yet. If she had to take a guess judging by the landscape alone, she would say they were somewhere in Yukon Canada, possibly two and a half to three and a half hours from the Alaskan Border. As she approached the crest of a hill, her assumption was correct as the sight of Lake Louise filled her vision. She recognized it from the geography textbook she used in High School.

Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The pine trees faded slowly into a black silhouette against the brilliant color blended sky. These soft rays that should have brought warmth to a new day only acted to solidify the reality of her loss. In the dark she could hold on to her final fleeting moments with John, and had only the despondency to contend with, but under the radiating glow of the clouded sky there was no denying the truth. Kitty wished with all her might that it would sink back down below the horizon so she could have more time to grieve and process the abrupt change in fortune, but you can't argue with the sun.

The grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by her long intakes of the damp morning air. Tears began to spill from her helpless eyes onto the newly frosted grass. Her gaze fell from flower bud to flower bud as the evidence of the coming spring surrounded her. In that moment the sure knowledge that life would go on without him, that time was only stopped for her, undid her completely.

"You _lied_!" Kitty's voice was loud, guttural as it carried over the snow-covered mountains and down to the calm water. "You said nothing would ever take you away again, _BUT YOU LIED_!"

All pretense of quiet coping was lost and she sank to the damp grass not caring about the water that quickly soaked her to the skin. Her fingers clasped his precious zippo. He was an excellent writer, wonderful father and amazing fighter. But all that Sentinel saw was a Mutant. How did that make him less human? How did that mean he didn't need to breathe? How did that make his human rights null and void? She cast her eyes to the morning sunrise as the fresh tears glistened in the early light. Heaven only knew she needed John's love more than ever now.

"Please, don't leave me." Kitty pleaded as she clutched her stomach beginning to rock back and forth, her lips repeating the phrase as if it would somehow bring her Pyromaniac back from beyond the grave. How long she sat there like that she had no clue as she lost all track of time. Her breath now came in short gasps and memories of her and John flooded her mind as she sat in silent agony. A pair of strong, solid, leather clad arms wrapped themselves around Kitty, startling her from her thoughts. They were familiar and this time they made her feel safe unlike the last time when they felt foreign and cold. She knew this hug and welcomed it much easier than the last.

Kitty let her gaze follow around the arm, up to the shoulder until she was looking into the eyes of Bobby. Iceman had knelt down at the sight of his broken best friend, taking her into his arms in a warm embrace. Just like that the tears started all over again. Kitty clutched onto Bobby's jacket as if it were a life support soaking the cloth with snot and tears in the process.

Bobby made calming sounds as his best friend poured her soul out, raw and exposed like a nerve for the whole world to see. For Kitty to do something anything close to that was very unlike her. Even when the Professor had "died" she tried to remain strong for her friends. After a while the brunette calmed down enough to utter a sentence. "H-how did you-?"

"I went looking for you in the bays. When I didn't find you, a dark skinned guy with dreads told me you left after a visit with Logan. He told me you needed your space, but I had to find you, so I followed your tracks from the stairs."

"The only person who I wholeheartedly trusted besides Bishop, you, Bennett, Rogue and Logan was, was-" Kitty said before she sniffled, trying to choke back the tears.

"Shhh. I know, I know. It's okay." Bobby said as he soothed her. "While it all seems bleak and dreary right now, I know you, you'll get through this. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Kitty continued to cry into the arms of her friend. While she didn't understand it now, she knew Bobby had his reasons for holding her back. Rogue was right; it wasn't his fault that the Sentinel attacked. Shadowcat could find it in her heart to forgive him, knowing its what John would want, but that didn't ease the sting any less from the sudden death of her lover.

From the tree line, Logan watched the interaction. He could not only hear everything they were saying, but he could also smell their feelings. Kitty was conflicted but had over all honestly forgiven Bobby. Bobby's fragrance on the other hand was like a musky onion giving away that he was ridden with guilt. He knew that the road of self-forgiveness for the Cryomancer would be long and grueling, but Logan had faith he would come to terms with his remorse. Deciding he had invaded long enough, he made his way back down the hill toward the underground bunker.

It wasn't long before Bobby had convinced Kitty to head back to the shelter as well once she had calmed down. Shortly after they returned, the roar of the Blackbird's engines echoed around them.

"Sounds like the others finally made it back." Bobby stated nonchalantly as he looked toward the ceiling, following the sound. "Rogue and Logan are probably in the hangar by now."

Kitty shrugged. "Maybe... Bobby, I can't deal with this right now. I'm-" She attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, but the tears were unrelenting as they began to fall once more, each drop full of relentless grief and pain, "I just... Really want to be left alone right now."

"I can stay..." Bobby replied without hesitation and Kitty looked at him with confusion.

"Bobby... You helped aid in the rescue; it's only fair you share the glory with the others. Just please leave me alone." His fellow X-Men encouraged, but Iceman shook his head.

"I didn't do it for the glory, Kitty. I did it for my friends and because it was the right thing to do. Besides," He added with a soft turn of his lips that could only come from Bobby. "From what I hear, you helped in the rescue just as much as myself and the others, so why should you be the only one to not take any of the credit?"

Kitty simply looked at him without moving and he returned her stare, daring her to challenge his resolve. Finally she sighed defeated. "You're seriously not going to move unless I go with you huh?"

"You are correct."

Kitty wiped her eyes before heaving a small but completely defeated sigh. "Alright, you win."

When they emerged in the hangar, the X-Men had just emerged from the Blackbird. They were quietly chatting amongst themselves, but when they caught sight of Kitty, the soft-spoken words immediately ceased leaving Shadowcat to awkwardly stand as she shifted from foot to foot. New tears threatened to spill at the sight of all her friends and fellow X-Men. It was a picture perfect reunion, except for one.

John.

Her lower lip trembled as she fought a losing battle. Without another word she found herself being wrapped in the arms of Storm, and suddenly the struggle was obsolete. The sobs shook her to her core and she could feel the hands of everyone as they gently rubbed her back while Storm gently shushed her while offering words of comfort. Tears of her own ran down her mocha colored cheeks.

* * *

><p>Nearly twenty-four hours had passed and already the refugees had become antsy, mostly out of wanting answers. Quite a few were able to have their inhibitor collars removed safely, while the more high risk Mutants were escorted to a sub basement Magneto had specially built earlier that day specifically for those who might be a danger to themselves or those around them once the collar was removed. Even though it was simple precaution, only a small amount had proven to really need it after Logan slashed through the inhibitor.<p>

It was around two in the morning the following day when Xavier summoned the X-Men and Bishop to his chambers. No one could really sleep considering most of them slept nearly ten hours, Kitty and Bishop almost sixteen so it wasn't like he was disturbing anyone.

They placed themselves in the positions most comfortable to them. Most sat on the various barrels while Logan leaned against a wall. Kitty and Bishop were the only two who had taken to the cold floor.

Yet another thing Guantanamo had changed.

Everyone's mood was somber as they all mourned the loss of their fellow X-Men, friend and for Kitty, lover. When they had met in the hangar the night before, no one had really said a word about the mission itself, but instead offered Kitty words of comfort and condolences. It was evident that while John was in fact her future husband, she wasn't the only one who mourned his death. Normally a mission debriefing would have taken place, but Xavier insisted that it could be put off in light of the night's events. Everyone took their leave, and Kitty grabbed herself a change of clothes that consisted of a simple gray t-shirt and sweat pants before curling into bed. When she had awoken the following day, she aided in what she could around the bunker to keep herself busy before she spent the remainder of the day with her fellow X-Men laughing and crying about times long passed with John. While the impact had hit Kitty the hardest, she took comfort in knowing that she wasn't the only one dealing with the pain.

"I have summoned you all here tonight to discuss the fates of those we have rescued as well as some other topics of interest." Xavier began. "Let me start by saying that John's heroism has not gone unnoticed by many of those we have rescued and they have requested me to ask you if there is a service of some sort to be held if they would be allowed to attend."

'_A memorial service?_' Kitty thought as she managed to swallow the harsh lump in her throat. It was something she hadn't really thought about before and didn't even believe to be possible given their current circumstances.

"I understand if you don't wish to have this discuss-" Xavier began, but Kitty cut him off with a shake of her head.

"No. I understand this sort of thing falls to me. He had told me once that if he ever died that he wanted to be cremated. His funeral service would be a pyre built for him and set on fire."

"Just like the Vikings. A proper send off for a hero such as John. Consider it done." Xavier nodded. "Now, as for those staying with us."

"They shouldn't remain with us for every long." Logan piped up. "We can barely keep ourselves hidden let alone a couple thousand Mutants. We're _all_ fugitives from the law now. The fewer our numbers, the less likely we are to be caught."

"Cut them some slack Logan! We've been in a living hell for the past several months and now you're talking about throwing them out onto the streets?!" Kitty snapped. The comment made her blood boil despite how true she knew it to be. She expected him to argue back, but instead he simply clenched his jaw and remained quiet.

"No one has said anything about throwing anyone out." Bishop injected, laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Lucas is right." Xavier added. "And I think he has a brilliant idea on our next course of action."

Kitty's head snapped in the direction of her friend. "You have an idea?"

"Sorta. Given the fact that I realize you won't be able to house all of us in one location, I was thinking that I could take on all the orphaned children and whoever wanted to follow me and start over in another part of the world."

"But where would that leave everyone else?" Storm asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "They would all be considered prison escapees."

"Well, Hank and myself have already taken care of that." Xavier replied. "You see, we anticipated that they wouldn't be able to stay with us, so Hank sent me a list of names and an identification photos on file and I _persuaded_ an official in the passport department to make new identities for each. They are free to go wherever they desire in the world and judging from the stray thoughts I have picked up on, almost all of them have an idea of where they would like to go. And for those who don't know, I feel that they will end up choosing to leave with Bishop."

"As for the children, I have been in contact with the parents of the fifty total with the offer and chance of a new life. Sadly only thirty-five of them took me up on the opportunity. The remaining parents of the fifteen have no knowledge I had even been there. I have already spoken to those children, who were all thankfully over the age of sixteen, and they understand the situation."

"New identities for each?" Sunspot asked astounded. "That's nearly a thousand passports!"

"And birth certificates!" Blink added and the others nodded. "Say Bishop takes some of them on. Then what?"

"Then we blend in. Live as the Locals do until fate deals us a better hand."

Wolverine scoffed. "You can't be seriously considering this Professor! It's only a matter of time before this shit catches up to us again!"

"That may be true," Kitty suddenly added, causing every eye in the room to turn its attention to her. "But it's the only chance we've got."

"What about money. We can't honestly send these people out into the world without a cent to their name." Bobby added.

"I have a solution to that." Angel piped up. "I have more than enough money in my account to give each person seven hundred dollars a piece and still have more than enough to sustain us."

"I never thought I would quote this man, but Lyndon B. Johnson once said: A man without a vote is a man without protection." Magneto looked around the room at the fear etched in the faces of his fellow Mutants and sighed. "I say we put it to a vote. If too many disagree, then we sit here until we find a better solution."

Everyone seemed to agree on the matter, so Xavier cleared his throat. "All in favor of Bishop taking those who wish to go and the rest going their own way, raise your hands."

One by one, the hands went up.

Rogue.

Bishop.

Angel.

Bobby.

Storm.

Professor.

Kitty.

Colossus.

"All those who oppose?" The professor asked. The only hands that followed were Magneto, Logan, Blink and Sunspot. None of them bothered to argue for a re-vote given the fact that even if the Professor and Bishop didn't raise their hands, they would still be outnumbered six to four.

"Okay, its been decided. Bishop, we will make the announcement in the morning. How soon can you have the money sent here Warren?"

"I make one phone call and I can have the cash flow to the nearest small town airport on the next flight out."

"Good. Good. We will hold a memorial for John sometime within the next few days and then to give the group a chance to gather their thoughts and what little belongings before they leave in the following days." Xavier approved. He then returned his attention back to the group. "There is one final matter I would like to discuss. It's something I feel may brighten our spirits."

"What's that Professor?" Storm asked gently and the mentor to many turned his attention to Kitty.

"It's taken me many months of scanning Cerebro, but I have finally managed to locate Rayne."

**Author's Afterword: **lol See? I told you there would be a small treat… This was kind of a filler chapter, as most of the next few may be but that's _only_ because there isn't much known of the events leading to DOFP other than what's been said on their promo website 25 Moments. I intend on filling those gaps as well as many questions regarding the film. Both Revanite201 and myself have done COUNTLESS hours of research on the subject as well as discussed this with fellow nerds. Until then, feel free to leave a review and let us know what you think! :) (P.S If I slip up and continue to call this my story, I apologize, I'm still not used to having a Co-Writer. Revanite201 is well aware of this and )


	46. Chapter 46: Pre DOFP Pt5 In The End

**Author's Note: **First of all, I want to do a shout out to my fellow brothers and sisters of the LGBT Community in the U.S., WE MADE HISTORY! I myself am a 24 year old lesbian. To those who support us, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

ANYWAY! Yes, I know, A LOT of you are mad… I'm sorry! (I've even gotten like two death threats over this O.O) But I have big plans in store. Just remember Days of Future Past is right around the corner! But for the small treat ahead, you all have Revanite201 to thank for, because otherwise it wouldn't have been possible without his help :) If you'd like to send a special shout out to him, feel free to message him or leave it in a comment. I have been forwarding all the comments to him so he can enjoy them as well. :)

**Disclaimer:** The song from which this title was inspired from belongs to Linkin Park. The X-Men movie verse from which this came belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and now Disney. I own nothing but my idea behind this story. They created this sandbox, I just play in it. :)

**Chapter 46**

**Pre Days of Future Past**

**(Part Five: In The End)**

Kitty sat on a bench beside the nine vertical rectangle paneling's that contained the uniforms inside the X-Jet. In addition to the new modifications to the X-Jet had, there were a few names added to the list of X-Men as well. As she examined herself in the reflection of her opened panel she couldn't help but smile.

John had known her so well.

Her torso was clad in a dark brown leather jacket that looked black unless in direct light. The pads of her shoulders were a black Kevlar cloth that held silver designs similar to those found in Medieval Norse mythology. The pads morphed back into the leather sleeves that stopped just above her elbow before turning back into the same material as the shoulder pads, only this time they were staggered almost like armor in four pieces that held the same Medieval Norse look.

A black long sleeved Kevlar undershirt lie beneath the jacket with the neck stopping right at the beginning to her neckline. The shirt was tucked into a pair of Balmain leather Cargo Biker pants with a black fabric belt that sported the X-Men logo on the matching buckle laced through the loops. The brown color of the pants was only a few shades lighter than her jacket and tucked into a pair of black knee high combat boots. Kevlar kneepads rested just above the boots with the left pad taking on a more intricate design pattern.

The suit was loose fitting, given the fact that she had lost nearly ten pounds while in X-Ray, but she wasn't swimming in it, it was just a little loose. She loved the fact that he had clearly put so much time and effort into finding the right outfit design.

'_My safety had always been at the forethought of his mind._' She mused, gently tugging at the Kevlar sleeve. '_I just wish he were here now to see how well his measurement assumptions had worked._'

Her eyes began to tear at the still fresh memory of John's memorial service.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Prior<em>_._

The sunset sky above was casted in a brilliant array of orange, reds blues and purples as if Pyro himself had set the atmosphere on fire.

The air was crisp but not too chilly and the grass crunched beneath their boots as they walked toward the pyre just a few yards from the bunker where the memorial service was held.

The Funeral Pyre was built on top of a metal grate crafted by Magneto. Wolverine used his Adamantium claws to cut down the trees and split them into flat slabs. Colossus used his organic steel form to lift the heavy beams and stack them in layers while alternating their orientation layer by layer until it was nearly four feet high and about the length of John's height. Kitty, Bobby, Blink, Storm, Rogue and the Professor placed smaller bits of wood in the center of the pyre with careful care taken to keep the spread of fuel as symmetrical as possible, so that the fire wouldn't be lopsided once ignited. The final stage was to add a small amount of kerosene to the wood to expedite the burn, and save having to use anymore wood.

Bishop took the liberty of creating a headstone the day before with some Sakrete Mortar Mix that was delivered along with Warren's cash and some extra supplies. The stamps for the tombstone were made by Magneto. Sunspot helped dig the hole nearby while the others were building the pyre, which the tombstone was placed that read the words:

"_Here lies St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce. January 16__th__, 1987 to March 23__rd__, 2012. Husband. __Father. Friend. X-Men. Hero__._"

The X-Men had begun a little after sunrise and finished just before four o'clock with the service scheduled to begin at six thirty with the X-Men being the first set of people to arrive. It surprised Kitty that most of those the X-Men had rescued from X-Ray had shown up. Those who didn't show had given their regards earlier the day before and kindly explained their reasoning's, which she graciously understood. Not everyone took t funerals very well.

Just like the funeral they had for Xavier, the attendees were free to take their seats as they wished in different sections in the area where Colossus had placed logs throughout, but the front row specifically for the X-Men. There was a notebook placed in front of the Pyre for those who wished to write a note and set it in the kindling for John's spirit to "read" in the afterlife. Kitty swallowed hard, fighting the lump that was forming in her throat as she approached their row of seats to begin the service once they felt everyone had arrived.

There attire of those who had attended wasn't near as fancy as it would have been if times were different, but they still wore the best set of clothing they had in their possessions. The X-Men all decided it was fitting for them to wear their old uniforms, with Magneto dawning his old Purple outfit, with the helmet tucked neatly under his arm.

"This is one of the hardest things I believe I have ever had to do. I was up most of the night thinking "are there any words good enough to speak of our Beloved John?"." Xavier began. "He wasn't one for too much fuss or ceremony so I won't go on for too long, and I will be keeping to his more recent past because that is something you will all be more familiar with."

"John Allerdyce, or Pyro as he was often referred to, was born in Sydney Australia on January 16th, 1987, and so began the life of the man that the people gathered here today and those around the world were proud to call their husband, their father, their son, their brother and their friend."

"I was there the day John and Kitty met in Deerfield, Illinois nearly ten years ago; he was then, and always was, a hotheaded show off." A chorus of tear filled chuckles erupted from the X-Men and a few who had apparently known John before they were captured and taken to X-Ray.

"But he was loyal to those closest to him, even when he had chosen to take a different path." The Professor continued. "He would often tell me that that period in his life was his biggest regret and he spent the rest of his life trying to be a better person. He was someone I considered to be a solid, reliable all-round good guy; once you got to know him, he was someone you felt at ease with, someone that you instinctively knew you could trust and rely on despite his rugged outer shell."

"John was a well-liked and respected man; he had a small circle of friends that were just as loyal as him. They all seemed to share this unspoken knowledge that they were there for each other if needed and he strived to keep those closest to him safe."

"John's life was his family, they meant more to him than anything. He had even traded a job of traveling the world to write for a newspaper out of New York called "The Daily Bugle" for a cozy working from home position within the company because he made a promise to Kitty that he would never again leave her."

"One of John's main hobbies was writing; he enjoyed making short stories, articles and poetry. Not that you need it, but there is evidence of his obvious love and devotion to his family by the many love letters and notes he had given to Kitty about their young Daughter Rayne, who due to recent events, sadly could not physically be with us here today but rather through her strong empathic connection to her family."

Kitty swallowed hard at the mention of their daughter's name. She touched her hand to her heart and the knowledge that nearly an entire world away from her, her precious baby girl was in mourning over the loss of her father as well.

"As a teen, John wasn't into physical sports; he preferred and enjoyed more leisurely activities like reading, pool and foosball. When he had returned after being away for a year, I saw a drastic change in the man I have come to consider a son. While he was still a hot head, his flame had become more tame, and calm. He rigorously trained his body and his mind through hours of morning workout sessions, connecting to his Mutation through mediation at the end of each session."

"I can't even begin to imagine; the grief and devastation that Kitty is bravely facing at the moment." Xavier turned his gaze toward Kitty, who now didn't bother to fight the tears as they consumed her before addressing the rest of the X-Men and Bishop.

"It's at such times; when we are at our lowest ebb that we need the support of our family, we help and support each other, and in time, the veil of mist and numbness gradually disappears, we see a light at the end of the tunnel, we step out, and we look back, thankful that despite their own grief and sorrow, we had someone to lean on; when our own strength failed us."

"I know John would be very proud; to see how his family is supporting each other; at this very difficult time."

Xavier then returned his address to everyone at the funeral. "John was a courageous man who was taken from this world too soon. But he died a hero and saved many lives, including that of his wife. I know he will be greatly missed by everyone who knew and loved him."

"A light has gone out; without so much as a flicker, and all we have left; is the precious memory of how brightly it burned; and the warmth it gave us." Xavier's words hung in the air as he finished his eulogy. Sniffing, he moved to place a piece of paper in the kindling. There was a momentary pause filled by the sound of quiet sniffles from everyone around before Xavier invited those who wished to say something up to the front.

Wolverine was the first to stand.

"I uh," The feral Canadian took a moment to clear his throat and wipe a single stray tear from his eye as he fought to compose himself. "My name is Logan, although some of you might know me as Wolverine. I've never really been good at this sort of thing, but I too, considered John to be like a son to me. When someone who has lived a long and fulfilled life dies, it's befitting and appropriate that we should give thanks for, and celebrate their life."

"When someone is taken from us, as John was, in the prime of their life, understandably we are not as comfortable with words and phrases that point towards a celebration of their life."

"Immense _anger_, deep hurt, inconsolable grief, rage, disbelief, these are just a few of the words and feelings that are associated with thoughts of John's death.

But hidden in all the pain and sorrow that we feel.  
>There is undeniably something to celebrate.<p>

We can celebrate the fact that we have known John, though he is no longer with us. We can celebrate that we were privileged and honored to have known him."

"That he was a part of our lives." As he uttered the last sentence his eyes met Kitty's and he felt that he had said all that needed to be said as she returned his gaze with an overwhelming amount of love. "Thank you."

Storm was next to stand as Logan too placed his paper in the pyre.

"So we meet here today to honor and pay tribute to John and to express our love and admiration for him, and in doing so I hope that we can bring some form of comfort to those of his family and friends who are here, and who have been deeply hurt by his untimely death. I know it has been brought to me."

"The catastrophe of death cannot be altered, but it can be transformed by love. We are here to share our grief, so I hope you will not feel ashamed or embarrassed to weep openly if this is a help."

"John was an X-Men. He trained and fought beside us. But there's more to it than simply possessing super powers. To be an X-Man means possessing a strength of will-of self identity-that nothing can subvert. For better or worse, being an X-Man means not merely being born a mutant... but a hero. This was something John embodied, even if he never truly realized it."

As Storm moved to take her seat after gently placing her note beside Logan's Kitty stood and approached the pyre trying harder than she ever had before not to break down as she did.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kitty Pryde."

"John was a man nobody can replace… at least not in my heart. We were engaged to be married and had been together for nearly 3 years. Four if you count our time together before he joined the Brotherhood. But I judge our time together from the moment we met. I had just turned sixteen. I was terrified by my new ability, but John showed me it was much more than that. Yes, not all those years were sunshine and rainbows. What we had was not perfect but as people say… John and I were perfect for each other and we were! We gave life to a beautiful baby girl who we loved more than anything. John was a disciplinarian. He was strict but not stiff and he loved our daughter so much and she loved him tremendously because John never feared showing his emotions towards her, towards me or to just about anyone he loved, even if it were displayed though playful bickering."

Several chuckled erupted from her friends in the front row, as she met the eyes of Bobby and Rogue.

"He was indeed affectionate and was not a man of few words at all! John had lots to say for just about anything. Anyone who ever had the chance to talk to him would say, he indeed had lots of things in his mind. I guess you can say John was "opinionated"."

More laughter came, and this time was even joined by those further in the audience.

"I still remember one conversation I had with him. We were talking about Rayne. About how we wanted to see her grow up. He had lots of dreams for her and the possible future siblings. John was a proud father. He was the type of father who would flaunt his daughter to his friends who all fell in love with her the moment they first laid eyes on her in the delivery room. John dreamt big. He wanted our kids to grow up wise, God fearing, respectful and successful people. I only wish he could have lived to see that dream become a reality. I know wherever John is; he'll nudge the arm of the guy nearest to him and say, "That's my kid! That's my little Rayne!" In fact, I am sure of that."

Kitty's voice, which had been surprisingly strong since the beginning, had begun to waver, but she wiped away the fallen tears and stood up taller, determined to finish her speech.

"John lived his life the best way he could. He had few enemies although they did exist." Kitty tearfully smiled at Sunspot who shook his head with a chuckle, remembering the time he slammed him against the wall when he refused to tell him where Kitty was.

"John was well loved. How could he not be? He was such a kind soul, even if you had to get through the steel plated armor to see it. He was the type of person you can't get enough of. Well, at least I think of him that way. I was going to marry him, right? If I could live all over again and would go back to the time when John asked me to marry him, even for a million times all over I would still say yes! Saying yes to marrying him was the best decision I ever made in my life and I would not change that even if I have the chance to do so… not even for a handsome prince charming. That's how much I love my husband… That's how much I will keep on loving him."

Kitty looked toward the painted sunset that had now turned an even brighter shade of fire. A soft wind blew, brushing several strands of hair from her tear stained face.

"John, I know we will see each other again. I would feel your warm embrace again and our souls will unite for an eternity together in heaven. In the meantime, please do guide us as we live our life here on earth. Do watch over our little Rayne and do protect her from harm. John, you will always be remembered and you will always live in our hearts for as long as we live. I love you so much."

Kitty placed the sealed envelope to her lips, before setting it with the others. No longer fighting the tears, she moved back to take her seat. One by one the rest of the X-Men and Bishop stood to say their eulogies before a few of those he had helped rescued said their own.

When everyone had finished they all moved back several yards as requested by Colossus. The X-Men all readied a bow that Logan had crafted for the occasion with arrows that were wrapped in cloth and soaked with tiki fuel. Bishop moved down the row, lighting each end with John's trademarked zippo. Kitty began the chant she had head John say a thousand times. By the third verse, the rest of the X-Men had chimed in.

"Lo, There do I see my Father,

Lo, there do I see my Mother,  
>Lo, There do I see my Brothers and my Sisters<br>Lo, There do I see my people back to the beginning,  
>Lo they do call to me,<p>

Bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla,  
>Where the brave will live forever.<p>

Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death."

As soon as the last line was uttered, they let their arrows fly, illuminating the dark like shooting stars. Each found its target and consumed it into a bright and burning flame for all to see.

* * *

><p>"You know, John used himself as the model for the body measurements." A lighthearted voice sounded from beside her; startling Kitty so deeply from her examination that she quickly rounded, ready to strike until she realized it belonged to Bobby. She felt remorse flood her as she lowered her fists.<p>

"What do you mean?"

Her friend chuckled, unfazed by the fact that she had been momentarily ready to kill him as he took the vacant seat beside her. "He used his own body for the measurements, insisting that you always complained of your X-Men suit being just a tad too tight when it was first put on. So after taking measurements of both the parts of his body he said were your length and the old suit, they discussed different attire possibilities until they came up with what you're wearing."

Kitty smiled. "That sounds like him. I know it wasn't Rogue's idea for the costume change. Was it Storms?"

"Actually, it was John's."

Kitty blinked, dumbfound. "You're shitting me right?"

"Nope." Bobby replied with a shake of his head. "He said it would be smart of us to change our uniforms and he made a valid point. I believe his exact words were "painting a target across our backs in the form of an X."."

"Yeah well, that was John." Kitty chuckled before shrugging. "Didn't do a lot of good though. They still figured out who the masterminds were behind the breakout."

In the days following the outbreak the news was plastered with reports of leaflets that fell from the sky, littering the ground like snow and posters both large and small glued to various walls, all featuring the wanted faces and codename of every X-Men.

Kitty was the only one that had an entire page dedicated to her in addition to the wanted poster and leaflet.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the hot headed bastard. The old uniforms were a dead giveaway." Bobby's words shook her from her thoughts but the Iceman noticed her suddenly somber mood and quickly changed the subject by pointing at her knuckles. "I see you finished your rings."

"Oh. Yeah." Kitty looked down and examined the rings she had dawned nearly an hour ago. After John's funeral she had decided to make a complete set of eleven rings to go with the engagement ring John had crafted for her.

She had gone to Magneto, asking for his help in procuring the metal for the rings. He had offered to bend them for her, but Kitty insisted that they be forged by her. Once she had the material, she asked Sunspot if he could help her keep the metal hot while she arranged the silver into the design she wanted and he willingly agreed. Once she had finished designing the rune ring, she used a mallet and metal rod, which had been made by Magneto to fit the size of her fingers, to hammer out the rough edges and make something a little more refined. After all the rings were done, she then polished them as best she could using extremely hot water, salt, baking soda and aluminum foil.

On her thumbs she had Algiz, the symbol for sanctuary and divine protection to represent herself the role of protector in the form of and X-Men. Following that was her index finger with Inguz for true love, harmony and fertility for Rayne. Her middle dawned Teiwaz the symbol of victory, warrior, triumphant because she was now a warrior who was determined to be victorious in this war. The ring finger of each hand were the only ones to hold two. The one closest to the base of the digit was Mannaz, spirit of humanity, man and divine union for her and John's engagement. Above that nestled between the two knuckles sat Kenaz fire, knowledge and enlightened mind for her beloved Pyro. Her pinky wore Othala, heritage, and ancestral home to represent her origins back in Deerfield.

"It only took me about twelve hours to complete, although I'm pretty sure Magneto probably helped bend them without my knowledge." Kitty mused, the corners of her lips turning up slightly in an ever so slight smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because for someone who has never done more than study the process, they turned out really good. _Almost _too good."

"I think it was all you and you're not giving yourself the full credit you deserve." Bobby pointed out and Kitty simply shrugged. Silence fell over them like a thick blanket as Kitty picked at her rings. Quite a few minuets passed before Bobby sighed deeply. "So how you feelin?"

Kitty knew the question was inevitable, but she still tried to divert it with her classic deadpanned humor as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Good. A little gassy, but I think that was from the Mexican Style Chicken Stew M.R.E I ate earlier."

"A little too much info there Shadowcat." Bobby chuckled as he shook his head, although her distraction didn't work. "But that's not what I meant."

"Honestly, I'm feeling terrified." Kitty sighed as she dropped her hands, the thin digits gripping the bench as she thought back to the night Xavier had told her the good news.

* * *

><p><em>Five Days Prior<em>_._

"It's taken me many months of scanning Cerebro, but I have finally managed to locate Rayne."

Kitty swallowed hard as she gazed at the Professor completely awestruck. She had envisioned this moment, what she would say, how she would react, since the very second Rayne had been taken from her arms and now her mouth was too dry to speak and her palms suddenly coated with sweat. When she finally found her voice, it sounded hoarse and foreign, as if it were someone else speaking instead of her.

"Y-You found her?" Kitty cleared her throat and swallowed hard, trying not too sound too desperate but to no avail. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She is safe for the time being. It was so hard to get a grip on her location, and it was severed before I got an exact reading. All I knew was that she was somewhere in New York. But after spending a significant amount of time with Cerebro, they slipped up again and I was able to pinpoint her location." Xavier sighed, he seemed to be deeply troubled and it did nothing to ease her racing mind. "Kitty, she's in the Mansion."

"Then lets go get her!" Shadowcat exclaimed, immediately getting to her feet; a chorus of scrapping chairs and shuffling feet followed. Logan quickly dropped his folded arms and kicked off the wall but Xavier stopped everyone's advance with a gently wave of his hand as Kitty looked around the room of every person once relaxed, now standing with taunt muscles, ready to grab her if she bolted.

"It ain't that simple kid." Wolverine sighed, running a hand through his hair as Kitty's head snapped his direction. "If it were, she would be here already."

"Logan's right." Xavier informed and suddenly the young woman was very confused. "In the months since you've been gone, Trask Industries has, ironically, turned the School into a research facility."

"_What?_" Kitty looked around at everyone in the room, anger slowly bubbling beneath the surface as she fought to keep her emotions in check. "You all decide to only tell me this _now_?"

"We didn't know Rayne was there." Storm gently informed.

"Yeah," Iceman agreed. "We're only just finding this out ourselves."

Kitty rounded on the Professor, her fist subconsciously clenched and her voice trembling when she spoke. Magneto took a step forward, ready to deafened his friend but Xavier mentally requested he stop and Eric begrudgingly listened. "My _daughter _is stuck in some, some, "research" facility, being subjecting to only _god _knows what kind of tests and you decide to rescue me _first_? What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

"I understand your frustration Kitty but-"

"YOU UNDERSTAND _NOTHING_!" The intangible Mutant roared, her body now visibly shaking with rage.

"Kitty, that's _enough_!" Storm commanded in a tone only her mother had ever used on her and it effectively worked and making her quiet down, almost instantly snuffing out the anger as well. "Your upset. I get it. But we _all _care very deeply for Rayne. For some of us, the X-Men are the _only _family we've got so that little girl, means just as much to _us_ as she does _you_. Now you can either gonna sit down or stand there but you're _going _to listen to what the Professor has to say or so help me, I will electrocute you into oblivion. Are we clear?"

Kitty never realized that Storm had been walking toward her until she finished. Having never witnessed this side of Storm before, she simply swallowed and nodded before returning her attention back to Xavier.

"I'm so sorry Kitty." The Professor sighed. "But you have to believe me when I say I didn't discover her location until last night. If I had known sooner I'm sure John, like you, would have pushed to get Rayne first."

"He's right. And we _all _would have followed Pyro to the seventh circle of hell if it meant saving her." Sunspot spoke as he approached Kitty, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But at the same time, everything happens for a reason. No one else besides the Professor knows how to navigate those halls like you do. Even John knew this."

"Lets face it Kitty, you were the main reason why the two of you didn't get caught sneaking around after curfew." Rogue chimed in.

That comment earned a few arched eyebrows from Storm, Xavier and Logan with a glare from Kitty.

"I take it they _still_ didn't know about that one, awesome." Marie chided herself.

"Anyway," Logan spoke, shaking himself from the mental image of what they were possibly doing all those yeas ago. "What we're all tryin to say here half-pint is that if this had come up a few days ago, then this would be a whole different conversation. But it didn't. We lost John, but we didn't lose you and Rayne is still alive. One parent is better than none, which is what will happen if you go in there guns a'blazin. The faster _we_ act. The smarter _we_ are. The faster _we_ can bring her home."

Kitty nodded. Logan and everyone else was right. "Alright. What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>"I should have <em>never <em>taken her from that bedroom." Kitty sniffed as she placed her head in her hands. Immediately Bobby took her into his arms where she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey. You did nothing wrong. You hear me?" Bobby whispered into her hair as she clutched at the back of the leather snow jacket of his X-Suit. "We'll get her back, I promise."

**Authors Afterword:** Yes, its coming right around the corner. Just be patient. As for John's return, I guess you'll just have to continue to read in order to find out what happens! I have pretty big plans for him in store when I reach DOFP… As always, let me know what you think! (And please stop with the death threats… kinda not cool.)


End file.
